Assassination Classroom : pirates class
by Zialema
Summary: J'ai de la peine pour Karasuma-sensei. Le Gouvernement Japonais l'a choisi pour superviser sur le terrain l'assassinat de Koro-sensei, et voilà qu'on lui colle d'autres assassins... surtout ces trois là. Entre le nouvel élève pyromane, le prof de géo qui dort debout et l'infirmière sadique... Est-ce qu'on arrivera à tuer Koro-sensei avant Mars prochain ?
1. 2 Newgate x 1 Portgas égale ?

**Salut à tous et bienvenu sur mon nouveau X-Over !**

 **Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, vous saurez que je passe mon temps à trouver des façons les plus bizarres les unes que les autres de ramener Ace de One Piece d'entre les morts. Cette fiction n'est pas une exception.**

 **Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture avec deux trois informations pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le manga Assassination Classroom (Ansatsu Kyoshitsu), je vais laisser deux des personnages principaux faire le disclaimer (range Koro-sensei dans le placard et pousse Ace et Nagisa sur scène).**

 **Nagisa *figé d'effroi et d'embarras' : Konnichiwa...**

 **Ace *air ennuyé, lit la fic* : Encore ? Mais elle en a pas marre !? Elle veut pas me laisser mort une bonne fois pour toute ?!**

 **Nagisa : On a bien assez de mal avec Koro-sensei, je te rassure, on se serait bien passé de toi.**

 **Ace : Traître :O**

 **Nagisa : Eh bien, donc, euuuuh... le manga _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu_ est la propriété de** **Yūsei Matsui...**

 **Ace : Et je suis mort sous la plume d'Echiiro Oda dans _One Piece_.**

 **Nagisa : Les deux univers n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, mais on espère que ce X-Over sera satisfaisant. On vous remercie d'avance (s'incline).**

 **Ace : Seul point commun, ils sont publiés dans le _Shonen Jump_. Ja ne, n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

 **(Sortie des élèves, retour de l'auteur).**

 **Bien, si vous ne connaissez pas le manga Assassination Classroom (One Piece est largement plus connu, je pense, donc, je ferais aucun briefing sur le sujet), ne sautez pas cette partie. Le but du jeu est de tuer une créature qui ressemble à un Poulpe jaune de 2m80, _brillant_ , qui se déplace à Mac 20, soit 20 fois la vitesse du son. La créature en question a été baptisé Koro-sensei par la classe 3-E du collège où il enseigne. Koro, pour Korosenai, "qu'on ne peut tuer". Si ce Koro-sensei doit être tué, c'est parce qu'il détruira la Terre en Mars prochain. La série commence au moi d'Avril/Mai.**

 **Si la mission de tuer ce personnage est donné à des enfants, c'est dû à une exigence de Koro-sensei. On le laisse enseigner à la classe E d'un certain collège, et il ne fuira pas à l'autre bout du monde, ce qui permet d'envoyer plus facilement à sa poursuite un nombre important d'assassins.**

 **Autre chose à savoir : Suivant son humeur, Koro-sensei change de couleur (surtout son visage), et vous découvrirez les différentes couleurs et significations au fil de l'histoire.**

 **Pour le reste, vous l'apprendrez durant la lecture.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une lecture tentaculesque de cette fiction écrite avec mon meilleur couteau !**

* * *

Sa poitrine lui brûlait, ce qui n'était pas normal, pour deux _stupides_ raisons.

Un, il était le _feu_.

Et deux, il était _mort_.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut à moitié ébloui par une lumière artificielle.

\- Shhh… calme-toi, tout va bien…

Cette voix…

La tête de Marco apparut au-dessus de lui.

\- Mar-co… articula Ace.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'avais l'intention de te laisser me quitter comme ça, ne, Ace ? En attendant, cadeau de quelqu'un que tu croyais mort, yoi.

Le mera mera no mi se retrouva dans ses mains tremblantes. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour le reconnaître.

* * *

Ace regarda l'uniforme qu'on lui avait donné. Une chemise blanche dont il retroussa légèrement les manches, après avoir installé son protège coude habituel sur le coude opposé à celui où il le portait avant. L'école n'aimait pas les tatouages, alors, il devait bien cacher les siens, surtout le nouveau, dédié à Luffy. Vint ensuite un pantalon simple gris avec des poches cargos qu'il enfila. Il prit son couteau de chasse, le jeta en l'air un instant, le regardant tournoyer, avant de le rattraper et de l'attacher à sa ceinture, arrangeant sa chemise pour le cacher. Il enfila ensuite des rangers dans lesquelles il enfonça ses pattes de pantalon. Pour terminer, il prit un gilet sans manche noir qu'il boutonna, après avoir caché quelques lames de rasoir dans les doublures.

Il soupira et renversa la tête en arrière.

Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Il ramassa le dossier sur la cible qu'on voulait qu'il tue.

C'était un octopus jaune parlant de deux mètres quatre-vingt qui jouait les enseignants dans la Classe 3-E du collège Kunugigaoka. Il avait déjà réduit en poussière près de soixante-dix pour cent de la surface de la lune de ce monde.

Il avait aussi la capacité de se déplacer à une vitesse vingt fois supérieure au son : Mac 20.

Ace tourna la page en se dirigeant vers la sortie du laboratoire.

Le corps spécial de l'individu rendait les attaques avec les armes de métal classiques inutiles. Seule chose connue qui fonctionnait contre lui, c'était une sorte de plastique connu sous le nom d'Anti-Sensei.

Puisque la créature n'avait pas de nom connu, la classe à qui il enseignait lui avait trouvé un nom : Koro-sensei. Koro, pour Korosenai. Qu'on ne peut tuer.

\- Omoshire.

Ace attrapa son sac qu'un scientifique lui donna et fourra les papiers dedans.

\- N'oubliez pas. Tuez-le, et nous ferons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le ramener.

\- Faîtes attention… brisez votre promesse et je vous tuerai, répondit Ace en faisant sa route.

Il quitta le laboratoire pour se retrouver dans une rue où Marco et Cassandra l'attendaient.

\- Prêt ? demanda Marco.

\- J'attends que ça, lui dit Ace en se coiffant de son chapeau devenu légèrement trop grand pour lui.

* * *

Debout sur un toit, Marco observa la mise en scène. C'était peut-être une pro, mais pour un pirate, même dans un différent monde, ce genre de chose puait le piège à plein nez. Et la proie tomba droit dedans.

\- Enseigne-moi, je suis pas très futé ! fit l'un des voyou à la belle blonde.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre la bonne méthode pour emballer une femme, fit le produit de laboratoire qu'ils devaient tuer, et saisissant les voyous par le col.

Et rapidement, il les enferma dans la voiture en disant :

\- Leçon n°1 : bien décorer sa voiture.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit avec un rire un peu particulier… il l'enroula à vitesse grand V dans du ruban rose, avant de boucler la leçon par un petit nœud en forme de rose.

\- Il n'y a pas de leçon n°2.

Il avait de l'humour, Marco pouvait bien le lui accorder.

Puis, tout galant, il s'enquit de la santé de la femme. Le tour de charme de cette femme… Marco pouvait presque y croire.

Il se détourna, ayant vu ce qu'il voulait.

Il sauta du toit avec aisance et s'éloigna, plongeant son nez dans un livre de géographie en mettant ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Devenir enseignant n'avait jamais été une option pour lui… mais il voulait bien sauter sur l'occasion. Un petit rire lui échappa en songeant à l'idée que si Ace était un bon élève, il lui donnerait quelques infos sur le prochain contrôle… sur l'oreiller.

Juste un an.

Son sac contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux quand il le faudrait, avec ou sans l'aide du gouvernement. Mais Ace devait se rétablir et se faire à ce corps d'adolescent. Pas que ça gène beaucoup le Phénix, le brun n'en était qu'encore plus irrésistible. Et puis, s'ils avaient de la chance, un de leur frère leur serait rendu en plus…

* * *

Karasuma-sensei se tint devant la classe, maudissant son assignement pour la énième fois. Nagisa le voyait nettement sur son visage.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouvelle enseignante de langue.

\- Irina Jelavić ! fit la jeune femme toujours accroché au bras de Koro-sensei. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

« Suge bijin » songèrent beaucoup de garçon de la classe.

Les filles trouvèrent qu'elle leur tapait sur le système.

Nagisa se demandait comment une femme saine d'esprit pouvait rester ainsi coller à leur prof. Après tout Korosenai-sensei ou communément appelé Koro-sensei était un grand tas de tentacules jaunes avec une grosse tête ronde, deux petits points noirs pour les yeux et un grand sourire qui restait sur place tout le temps pour le simple fait que son visage devait être fait comme ça.

En gros, Koro-sensei n'avait _rien_ d'attirant.

\- L'école insiste pour donner une authentique expérience dans diverses langues étrangères. Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénientaucuns inconvénients à ce qu'elle vous assiste pour les cours d'anglais ? demanda Karasuma à Koro-sensei.

\- S'il en est ainsi… fit Koro-sensei.

Nagisa était motivé, et espérait que ça puisse leur donner d'autres indices sur une meilleure façon de tuer Koro-sensei d'avoir cette femme dans le coin. Mais Karasuma n'avait pas fini.

\- Vous n'aurez sans doute aucun problème non plus à ce que nous vous offrions un autre collègue pour la géographie. Celui-ci vient avec un élève. Les voilà, je crois.

Karasuma alla ouvrir la porte et un homme entra.

Toute personne entrant dans cette classe était un potentiel assassin, les élèves le savaient. Même la blonde devait en être une.

Pourtant, ce gars, si flegmatique qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir debout, ne correspondait pas à l'image d'un assassin.

\- Je suis Newgate Marco, et je serais votre enseignant de géographie, yoi.

Gros blanc.

\- Wouhawe, sensei ! Vos parents sont quel genre de hippies pour vous avoir offert une tête d'ananas !?

Typique de Karma ce genre de réplique.

Marco se contenta de lever un sourcil en regardant le jeune au fond de la classe qui lui souriait en disant ça. Marco esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Je te demande pas si tes parents se sont envoyés en l'air dans une usine de peinture rouge pour que tu aies les cheveux de cette couleur, yoi ? Tu n'es pas le premier, ni le dernier à me faire la remarque, mais contrairement à toi, les personnes qui me la font habituellement sont un peu plus vieille et savent pourquoi j'ai une tête comme ça, yoi.

Karma était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Hum-hum, je sais ce que vous êtes à l'origine, donc, je comprends votre façon de parler, mais ça reste des _enfants_ , fit remarquer Karasuma.

Eh oh, ils avaient tout de même quinze ans.

\- Suman.

\- On va bien s'entendre, sensei ! sourit Karma.

Un rire les fit se retourner.

Un garçon était assis au fond de la classe, sur une table, pas loin de Karma. Il se marrait comme jamais. Nagisa était surpris. Ce garçon n'était définitivement pas de leur classe, malgré l'uniforme qui disait le contraire (il le portait un peu comme lui, mais en plus débraillé et avec un gilet noir et pas bleu), mais il ne l'avait pas vu entrer et se mettre là-bas.

\- Et bien entendu, cet élève, même s'il n'est pas un assassin à proprement parler, doit être considéré comme tel, pointa Karasuma.

Confirmation, Karasuma _haïssait_ son job.

\- Viens donc te présenter, jeune homme ! encouragea Koro-sensei en se détachant enfin des « atouts » d'Irina-sensei.

Marco prit une craie au tableau et la jeta par-dessus son épaule en sortant.

\- Puisque vous ne commencez pas par géographie, je peux donc sortir. Ne fais pas peur à la populace, Ace.

\- Haiii~ ! fit le garçon inconnu avec un immense sourire.

Et il rattrapa la craie sans y penser, avant d'aller au tableau pour écrire son nom en katanaka.

\- Portgas D. Ace, à votre service. Quelques petites choses à mon sujet… je suis narcoleptique, irascible et pyromane.

Nagisa le regarda avec perplexité. Ce garçon (il était pas vraiment typé japonais avec ses yeux de cendres, son visage en amande et ses tâches de rousseur) avait dit ça avec un sourire immense.

\- Pour ce qui est de mes capacités de combat… disons qu'avoir eu un trou dans la poitrine m'a guéri de ma tendance à foncer sans réfléchir. Je suis encore en convalescence, mais je suis capable de me montrer redoutable. Et ne vous avisez pas à me donner des _ordres_.

Le ton d'Ace devint dur et ses yeux se plissèrent très légèrement.

\- Seul Marco à ce droit. Je ne réponds de personne. Je suis _libre_. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Et il retourna à sa place, avant de s'interrompre.

\- J'ai oublié… si on devait me classer dans une catégorie de criminel, voleur serait le plus proche que vous puissiez comprendre sans faux-sens. _Sensei_ , est-ce bien correct de lire ce genre de chose en classe ?

Ace souleva la chemise de son uniforme… et tout un tas de pornos tomba au sol.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mes pornos ! s'exclama Koro-sensei en virant au mauve.

\- On va bien s'entendre, Portgas ! sourit Karma.

\- Seul le futur nous le dira.

Ace resta un instant à regarder Karma.

\- Un souci ?

\- Non, aucun. Juste voir des cheveux aussi rouges que les tiens m'a ramené à une personne que j'admire beaucoup…

Et il s'assit à sa place, à côté de Nagisa. Il regarda un instant Kayano, la voisine aux cheveux verts de Nagisa, puis leur sourit.

\- Désolé d'être une gêne alors que je viens d'arriver, mais si je m'endors par accident, je pourrais t'emprunter tes notes ? Marco m'arrachera la tête si je n'étudie pas.

\- Aucun souci. Comment as-tu fait et su pour sa cache de porno ? fit Nagisa en lui rendant son sourire.

Ace fut pris d'une vilaine toux, et leva une main pour demander un instant. Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à voir, outre Koro-sensei sous le charme d'Irina.

\- Désolé… donc, euh… je pense qu'un homme de son âge normalement constitué doit avoir une vie sexuelle. Au vu de son apparence, draguer ne doit pas être une possibilité envisageable pour lui. Alors, on opte pour ce qu'il y a de plus proche… je vais pas en dire plus, par respect pour la demoiselle, mais tu me suis… c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Nagisa Shiota. Et oui, je te suis.

\- Pendant tout ce petit manège, j'ai fouillé un peu et je les ai trouvés. Les voler était un jeu d'enfant.

Ace agita un carnet que Nagisa reconnut comme le sien. Celui où il marquait toutes les faiblesses de Koro-sensei.

\- Disons que j'ai des doigts très agiles.

Et il le lui rendit.

\- Je t'apprendrai quelques trucs, si tu veux. Si je les enseigne au roux, derrière, je pense que mon nom sera maudit, ici aussi.

Nagisa n'était pas certain, mais il avait l'impression que le ton et le sourire d'Ace avaient pris une intonation douloureuse. Mais son sourire et ses yeux fermés ne pouvaient pas beaucoup aider.

Il se détourna et regarda Irina minauder toujours à Koro-sensei.

\- Honey Trap **(1)**. Une pro, souffla Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Kayano.

\- Elle sent la mort, autant que ce Koro-sensei ou Karasuma-sensei. Son comportement remplit les blancs.

* * *

De la fenêtre, Marco regarda les jeunes faire on ne savait quoi avec Koro-sensei. Ace était assis sur l'herbe, se frottant la poitrine.

Il n'écouta la conversation entre Karasuma et Irina que d'une oreille.

\- Vous êtes une amatrice, yoi, finit par dire Marco.

Irina le regarda, perplexe.

\- Il est peut-être attiré par vos atouts, mais il a une longueur d'avance sur nous, ici. Ne le croyez pas naïf. Cet homme, lui, c'est un _vrai_ _pro_.

\- Et vous êtes quoi ? Un expert, peut-être ? demanda Irina avec sarcasme.

Marco la regarda un instant, puis fixa de nouveau la scène au dehors.

\- Vous et moi ne jouons pas dans les mêmes sphères et n'avons pas la même expérience de la vie. Je suis un individu libre, tout simplement, yoi.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous devez aussi jouer le rôle d'enseignant, tous les deux, pointa Karasuma.

Irina s'en alla et eut un rire narquois.

\- Je suis une pro. Le travail sera effectué sans que j'aie à jouer les enseignantes.

Marco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- La naïveté de la jeunesse… dit-il. Cela me rappelle comment j'ai rencontré Ace. Lui aussi a été naïf à une époque… ça lui est passé en se prenant plusieurs centaines de fois un mur dans le crâne. Mur qu'on devait _réparer_ par la suite. Parfois, je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'il se comporte souvent en idiot… il aurait pu perdre pas mal de neurones de cette expérience, mais quand je me rappelle de qui l'a élevé… je me dis qu'il les a perdus avant, yoi.

Marco se tourna vers Karasuma.

\- J'ai été associé à une matière qui se rapproche de ma passion première, alors, il n'y a aucun risque à ce que je ne joue pas le jeu. Et j'ai une dette envers votre gouvernement, yoi.

Il regarda Irina se débarrasser pour quelques instants de leur cible.

\- Vous connaissez la règle, au sujet de vos capacités, pointa Karasuma en voyant Marco un pied sur la fenêtre.

\- Je ne fais que le chronométrer, yoi, dit le blond en montrant sa montre. Je tenterai ça ce soir. La règle dit qu'on ne peut les montrer que devant la classe E.

\- Bien. Votre collègue l'a intégré aussi ?

\- C'est plus compliqué pour Ace que pour moi, mais oui, c'est intégré. Je vais vous épargner une leçon sur les akuma no mi.

* * *

Ace n'aimait pas la femme.

Elle ne voulait pas jouer avec les règles du jeu.

Bon, lui-même n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais il s'agissait d'une école.

L'éducation, c'était sacrée, surtout pour lui qui n'en avait pas eu quand il était gosse.

\- Donc, on fait quoi, Bitch-san ?

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le nom que lui avait donné Karma. Des sourires passèrent sur les lèvres des jeunes rassemblés dans l'herbe.

\- On peut pas vous appeler Bitch ? s'étonna naïvement Ace devant l'agacement de la femme.

Il envoya un clin d'œil à Karma et continua :

\- Parce que, vous savez, _Bitch-san_ , vous aboyez comme votre homologue. Wouaf wouaf ! Un peu plus, et je vous accuserai presque d'être en chaleur !

Irina manqua d'étrangler Ace alors que Karma riait avec le brun.

Marco grimaça d'avance sous l'alliance de ces deux là. Ça allait mal se passer.

\- Soyons honnêtes. Entre tueurs, on peut se comprendre, dit Ace en devenant sérieux.

Nagisa fut surpris. Pendant un instant, l'adolescent avait tout d'un adulte. Ace s'arrêta devant la femme et lui dit :

\- Tu te prétends un assassin, alors, dis-moi. Tu crois vraiment réussir là où une classe _entière_ a échoué ?

\- Bande de gamins et ne me tutoie pas. Tu sauras que les adultes ont une façon de faire bien plus adulte.

Et elle se tourna vers Nagisa… et lui offrit un baiser digne d'un assassinat.

\- Tch ! _Juste_ trente coups ! ricana Ace. Vous manquez de pratique et d'endurance… et Nagisa-kun, tu manques de résistance…

Le pauvre Nagisa était à moitié inconscient dans les bras de la femme qui lui donna rendez-vous dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Quant à toi… tu crois pouvoir faire mieux ? demanda Irina à Ace.

\- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que cette personne… quant au reste…

Le mouvement était fluide, presque invisible.

Irina se retrouva avec une lame bien réelle sous la gorge, les bras fermement maintenus derrière son dos.

\- Couic. Game Over. Ne me cherchez pas, vous ne voulez pas me trouver.

Ace la relâcha et fit disparaître la lame dans son uniforme.

Il regarda avec dédain la pro et ses hommes de mains arriver, et s'en alla pour rejoindre Marco.

\- Je me dois de vous délester de cette arme, demanda Karasuma quand il le dépassa.

Ace obtempéra... ne précisant pas qu'il en avait d'autres sur lui et qu'il pouvait récupérer à tout instant son couteau de chasse.

\- Je hais cette femme… et la classe pense la même chose. Essaye de remonter, de pas te faire entraîner dans sa chute, Marco.

\- Compte sur moi, yoi.

* * *

Heure d'étude à la place d'une heure d'anglais.

Ace se demanda si on lui en voudrait s'il passait l'heure à dormir ?

Il sentit une subite menace depuis la salle des profs, venant de Marco.

Oui. Le blond pourrait décider qu'il n'est pas assez rétabli pendant encore longtemps, et continuer à le forcer à l'abstinence. Ce qui n'améliorerait pas son humeur.

Il eut un soupir et tourna la page de son livre.

\- Naaa, Bitch-nee-san, vous allez nous faire cours quand ? demanda Karma dans toute sa nonchalance.

\- Ouais, il a raison, Bitch-nee-san.

\- C'est vrai, quoi, vous êtes prof, Bitch-nee-san.

\- Faîtes votre boulot, Bitch- _chan_ ! Et vous nous entendrez plus vous injurier ! ricana Ace.

\- Quand j'aurai besoin d'un amateur dans ton genre, je te ferai signe, Gamin, riposta Irina.

Ace se contenta de lui sourire placidement.

Elle était toujours vexée après son intervention de tout à l'heure.

Il eut un petit rire durant sa leçon sur le V et le B qu'elle leur donna avec colère, avant de leur demander de se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure doucement et de rester comme ça une heure.

Ace secoua la tête.

Cette femme avait son âge, mais elle avait encore moins d'expérience que lui pour ce qui était des enfants.

\- Portgas, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kayano quand Ace fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- J'ai connu pire…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme maladie pour être en convalescence et continuer de tousser comme ça ?

« Un trou allant du dos à la poitrine. »

Il se contenta d'un pauvre sourire et recommença la lecture de sa leçon, se demandant pourquoi il se prenait la tête.

C'était pas l'anglais qui lui serait utile dans la Grand Line.

* * *

L'heure s'acheva enfin et il était temps de passer à la géographie. Après ça, ça serait un cours de sport ou de _maîtrise d'armes_.

Irina s'en alla et Marco entra.

Il leva un sourcil devant les regards noirs qu'on lui jeta, mais referma la porte et vint au bureau.

\- Pendant que vous sortez vos affaires de géographie, je vais vous parler, annonça Marco. Je vous juge assez matures pour accepter la chose, donc, j'ai pas l'intention d'aller par quatre chemins ou de vous faire de faux espoir, yoi.

Tout le monde échangea un regard surpris, mais sortit ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Marco s'assit sur le bureau.

\- Les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas eu la chance que vous avez d'aller à l'école, mais ça ne fait pas quelqu'un de moins intelligent que vous ou d'inférieur. Ce que je sais, je l'ai appris majoritairement seul, yoi. Vous comprendrez donc que l'enseignement n'est pas ce que je fais de ma vie.

Marco leva son livre de géographie.

\- Néanmoins, et je pense que c'est une chance, nous sommes ici pour parler de géographie, ce qui est une chose très proche de ce à quoi j'ai décidé de me consacrer –il foudroya Ace du regard en l'entendant rire doucement- et aussi l'une des choses que je comprends presque _instinctivement_. Je vais donc faire tout ce qui est dans mes compétences pour m'assurer de vous transmettre cette compréhension, yoi. Mais je vous le répète, je ne suis pas professeur à l'origine. Si je pars dans quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, arrêtez-moi et demandez-moi de m'expliquer, yoi. Nous sommes d'accord ?

La frustration éprouvée face à Irina fondit pour devenir un sourire lumineux adressé à l'homme.

\- Oui, sensei !

\- Alors nous avons un accord.

Une main se leva.

\- Sensei, vous nous avez dit que c'était proche de votre occupation… en quoi la géographie peut être proche d'une carrière d'assassin ?

Marco eut un sourire mystérieux.

\- Tuer des gens ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est un assassin, yoi. Je suis un navigateur, avec deux trois astuces pour tuer et survivre.

Marco reposa son livre et croisa ses jambes.

\- Comme il est possible que Karasuma-san me demande de l'assister dans votre formation, je vais vous dire les choses clairement… j'ai cessé d'être ce qu'on appelle un humain à proprement parler quand j'avais une dizaine d'année, yoi. Ceci et la voie que j'ai choisie font que j'ai des capacités que vous ne trouverez sans doute nulle part ailleurs, outre chez Ace pour certaines. J'ai aussi une façon différente d'appréhender et voir les choses. Tuer ce Koro-sensei ne m'intéresse strictement pas, je lui suis même redevable, mais rien ne m'empêche de vous aider _vous_ à y parvenir. Sur ce, nous allons commencer.

La leçon de géographie sembla si simple.

C'était loin des choses abracadabrantes et sans le moindre sens qu'il avait entendues pendant qu'il était en Classe D., d'après Nagisa. C'était même très précis et très clair. Et on sentait vraiment qu'il y avait une passion pour le sujet, dans la façon de parler et le langage corporel de Marco.

Nagisa regarda à côté de lui pour voir Ace tomber sur son cahier. C'était sa troisième crise de la journée.

\- Nagisa-san, ne t'occupes pas d'Ace, je te prie, il va se réveiller seul.

Nagisa hocha la tête, se demandant intérieurement comment le prof pouvait savoir qu'il regardait Ace alors que l'homme faisait face au tableau.

La cloche sonna si rapidement qu'elle en surprit plus d'un.

\- Vous savez, sensei… pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu l'occasion d'aller à l'école… vous êtes un bon prof, sourit Karma.

Wouhawe, Karma faisait un compliment ?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes aussi doué pour tuer des gens ?

Marco referma son livre.

\- Vous avez encore les mains blanches, donc, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il en coûte de tuer quelqu'un et je suis certain que la seule chose qui fait que vous ne prenez pas cette histoire à la rigolade, c'est le simple fait de savoir qu'en cas d'échec, ce monde sera détruit, yoi. Mais croyez-moi, à moins d'être fondamentalement dérangé, indifférent et autre… on peut pas tuer par plaisir.

\- Pourquoi tuez-vous, alors ? demanda une fille.

\- Pour rester libre. La leçon est terminée, allez vous changer, vous avez EPS.

Il sortit de la pièce et regarda Karasuma qui regarder par la fenêtre, dans le couloir.

\- Bon travail, lui dit l'homme.

Marco se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Je dois m'absenter.

* * *

C'était un exercice de tir qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Après quelques conseils, ils se mirent au boulot. Beaucoup d'élèves ne purent s'empêcher de voir d'un mauvais œil Irina et Koro-sensei s'en aller dans la remise de sport.

\- Koro-sensei n'est pas naïf, leur dit Ace. Il va pas se faire avoir.

\- Intéressé comme il est ? C'est mort, soupira Nagisa.

\- C'est pour _Bitch-nee-san_ que c'est mort. Détends-toi, Nagisa-kun, ne sois pas si crispé quand tu tiens une arme à feu.

Ace lui montra l'exemple en se mettant lui-même en position, totalement relaxé et tira tout son chargeur.

\- Bel exemple, Portgas, approuva Karasuma en voyant que le garçon avait vidé son chargeur en plein mille.

\- T'es doué pour le tir, remarqua Karma.

\- Ma spécialité, outre mes techniques de pyromane, reste le corps à corps. Disons que je me débrouille plus ou moins avec un flingue en main.

Nagisa esquissa un sourire devant ce qui lui semblait de la modestie. Après tout, il avait touché le centre à chaque fois. Il sentit des mains très chaudes sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

\- Laisse-toi faire. Détends tes épaules.

C'était Ace.

Il obtempéra. Une main se détacha d'une de ses épaules pour aller jusqu'au flingue.

\- Ta poigne doit être ferme, mais pas crispée.

Nagisa leva le flingue vers sa cible, la main d'Ace toujours sur son poignet.

Il tira et toucha le centre.

\- Tu vois !

\- Merci, Portgas.

\- De rien.

Et des bruits de balles raisonnèrent.

\- M-61 M-134 M-249. Des automatiques… et d'après le bruit, de vraies balles, yoi, commenta Marco en les rejoignant. Si le dépôt est encore en état de tenir debout, je pense que l'école pourra s'estimer chanceuse.

\- Si elle veut rester, elle devra apprendre les mêmes règles du jeu que tout le monde, commenta Karasuma. Reprenez.

Le bruit de balle cessa.

\- Y'avait aucun moyen qu'il se laisse prendre, yoi. Si mon odorat est proche du sien, alors, je peux vous dire qu'il savait exactement dans quoi il mettait les pieds en entrant dans ce dépôt.

Le cri d'Irina les alerta.

Et tout le monde s'imagina, au vu du bruit, un contenu digne d'un hentai tentaculaire.

\- Il est rapide, je vais lui accorder ça, commenta Marco.

Karasuma eut un sourire de coin fatigué à sa remarque, avant de noter un regard noir de Portgas sur Marco.

\- Me faire un trou dans ma chemise avec ton regard noir ne sert à rien, Ace. Tu feras ce que tu voudras quand je jugerai que tu seras rétabli…en l'occurrence, quand tu cesseras de tousser à t'arracher les poumons, notamment, yoi, lui dit Marco alors qu'Irina ressortait dans un vieil uniforme de sport de fille.

Et la pauvre femme tomba à terre, morte sur ses pieds.

Et Koro-sensei ne parlait pas.

\- Je sais tout~… sifflota Ace.

Ses camarades le regardèrent avec suspicion.

\- Avoir des tentacules est l'idéale pour _ce genre de chose_ , ne ? sourit Ace d'un air espiègle.

Il se prit une claque derrière le crâne de Marco, alors que Koro-sensei passait du blanc au mauve.

Des bruits de pas les alertèrent.

\- Enfin je vous trouve.

Tout le monde se retourna et la gente masculine ne put s'empêcher de baver devant la blonde qui venait de débarquer. Outre Karasuma, Marco et Ace.

Nagisa nota même le fait qu'Ace vira au _blanc_.

\- Voici Newgate Cassandra. Si vous êtes blessés durant les entraînements, elle se chargera de vous, mais sa mission prioritaire, c'est votre camarade Portgas, présenta Karasuma.

La femme les regarda de son mètre quatre vingt. Taille de guêpe, une poitrine aussi voluptueuse que celle de Bitch-nee-san, un petit sourire sinistre sur les lèvres.

\- C'est votre sœur ? demanda Kayano à Marco.

\- Plus ou moins ma grande sœur, yoi, approuva Marco.

\- Ace-chan~ ! Viens avec ta grande sœur, que je te torture un peu…

Ace jeta un regard suppliant à Marco qui fit non de la tête.

\- Je te hais.

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Et Ace suivit comme un condamné la femme.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence… cette femme est un _démon_ , avertit Marco. Pour avoir grandi avec elle, je peux vous l'assurer. Oh, et elle a aussi l'âge d'être votre mère.

\- Elle a l'air aussi vieille que Bitch-nee-san, pointa un binoclard.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

\- Bien, il est temps de retourner en classe. Pensez-vous que votre camarade sera de retour pour la leçon ? fit Koro-sensei.

Le hurlement d'Ace leur répondit.

\- Il sera bon dans cinq petites minutes. _Ama bene castiga bene_ … c'est pas ce qu'on dit ?

Koro-sensei eut un rire et entraîna les élèves en classe avec lui.

* * *

Ace se leva d'un bond.

 _Perdant invétéré de cette école._ Cette femme avait osé dire ça de cette classe.

Elle n'avait aucun droit de les juger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? C'est pas comme si tu étais concerné, lui dit Irina.

\- Damare, teme… siffla Ace.

Ses poings tremblèrent de colère. Sa tête était basse, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

Nagisa déglutit. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle envie de meurtre chez quelqu'un. Ace releva la tête. Ses yeux n'étaient plus couleur cendre… ils étaient couleur argent et criaient au meurtre.

Il sauta par-dessus le bureau et attrapa facilement Irina par le col.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de jugement sur cette classe. Ni toi, ni personne n'a ce droit. Alors boucle ta sale gueule et vire de là, si t'es pas ici pour jouer ton rôle.

Et il la jeta dans le couloir, avant de refermer la porte avec violence.

Le geste d'Ace fut acclamé par tout le monde.

Il respira profondément et sa soif de sang refoula, avant qu'il ne revienne s'asseoir.

\- Je vais dormir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Marco regarda Irina s'énerver avec amusement.

\- Vu les marques de brûlures, je peux deviner que c'est Ace qui t'a jeté dehors, yoi.

Les paroles firent que la femme retira sa veste et hurla de colère en voyant les brûlures sur le col, là où Ace l'avait saisie.

\- Ano gakki, je vais le tuer !

\- Essayez toujours… Mais je suis d'accord avec Karasuma. Si vous voulez continuer, allez vous excuser.

\- Mais à quoi bon ! J'ai aucune expérience dans l'enseignement !

\- La seule expérience que j'ai, c'est la formation de mon apprenti en navigation, yoi. Je trouve ça une agréable expérience, d'enseigner à cette classe.

Et il retourna à ce qu'il faisait.

\- Le plaisir a l'air réciproque. Une idée pour la suite ? pointa Karasuma.

\- Je vais faire du moitié moitié. D'une part, je vais leur faire un condensé de ce qui est au programme et de l'autre, ils auront une formation sur comment utiliser un terrain à leur avantage, yoi. Même si apprendre à des gosses à tuer n'est pas quelque chose qui me fait plaisir, ils sont déterminés, alors, autant les aider.

Karasuma hocha la tête et demanda à Irina de le suivre. Il lui montra d'abord Koro-sensei qui faisait un questionnaire individuel pour chaque élève en prenant en compte leurs défauts et leurs points forts. Il lui montra ensuite les élèves qui semblaient occupés à jouer, alors qu'ils se passaient une balle à l'effigie de leur enseignant, grâce à un couteau.

La leçon dut être utile, puisque l'heure suivante, pendant que les élèves ne faisaient rien (outre Ace à qui Koro-sensei avait donné une belle série de questionnaires pour juger de son niveau), Irina débarqua.

Elle se mit à écrire au tableau, sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde et leur fit répéter après elle, avant de leur raconter l'anecdote puis la traduction.

Nagisa vira au rose. Comment pouvait-elle apprendre à dire en anglais, à des collégiens, 'tu es incroyable au lit' ?

Ace eut un petit rire, s'imaginant très bien une scène avec cette phrase. Lui et Marco au lit, et lui disant cette phrase. Le regard perplexe du blond suivi d'une demande d'explication, qui serait 'je révise ma leçon d'anglais'.

Son petit rire devint un fou rire qui le laissa peu après à essayer de recracher ses poumons.

\- Doucement, Portgas-kun, conseilla Nagisa.

Ace leva une main pour dire que ça aller.

Un verre d'eau apparut sur son bureau.

\- Juste pour info, le poison n'a aucun effet sur Marco ou moi, annonça Ace. Mais merci pour l'eau.

Irina hocha la tête et revint au bureau, laissant Ace boire son verre.

\- On dit souvent que la meilleure façon d'apprendre une nouvelle langue est d'avoir un amant qui parle la dite langue. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il ressent, alors, vous essayez de tout votre cœur de comprendre ce qu'il dit. Si nécessaire, dans le cadre de mon travail, j'ai utilisé cette méthode pour apprendre encore plus de nouvelles langues. De ce fait, mes cours vous apprendront à flatter les étrangers. Maîtrisez les règles du savoir vivre d'un assassin, et quand vous serez devant votre cible, vous ferez de lui tout ce que vous voudrez. Laissez ce poulpe vous apprendre ce qu'il faut pour vos exams. De ce que j'ai entendu, ce Marco passera la moitié du temps à en faire autant, et l'autre moitié à vous apprendre à utiliser le terrain à votre avantage. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est vous apprendre à manier les mots à votre aise. Et si vous ne me considérez toujours pas comme un professeur… j'abandonnerai mon assassinat et je partirai.

Elle ajouta avec une moue embarrassée que comme ça, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci.

Et enfin, elle s'excusa pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

La classe se regarda avec perplexité avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi nerveuse ? demanda Karma dans l'hilarité générale. On aurait pourtant dit que vous alliez nous tuer à l'instant !

\- Elle est totalement enseignante, maintenant, commenta un autre.

\- On peut pas l'appeler Bitch-nee-san plus longtemps ! rit une fille.

Irina était au bord des larmes.

\- C'est déplacé d'appeler un prof comme ça, continua une autre fille.

\- Oui, on doit lui trouver autre chose.

\- Ja, Bitch-sensei de ? proposa Karma.

Grosse déception pour la prof.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Puisqu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas choisir quelque chose sans 'Bitch' dedans ? demanda Irina avec espoir.

Et tout le monde en rajouta une couche. Finalement, Bitch-sensei resterait.

Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Bitch-sensei ! On commence ?

\- Ace-san… je suis désolée de mon comportement précédent. Vous êtes vous aussi engagé pour tuer, je n'ai pas le droit de vous rabaisser en raison de votre âge, comme je l'ai fait.

\- C'est oublié, assura Ace. Désolé de m'être énervé et d'avoir bousillé votre veste.

Trois hommes dans le couloir observèrent tout ceci.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, approuva Koro-sensei.

\- Hm. Plus ou moins, commenta Karasuma.

Marco esquissa un coup d'œil vers Karasuma quand il entendit un léger frottement de tissu. L'homme tirait son arme.

\- Arigatou gozaimasu, Karasuma-senei, fit Koro-sensei sans se retourner. Je veux que mes élèves soient capables de tenir une conversation avec un étranger, et quoi de mieux qu'un assassin globetrotteur pour ça ?

Marco secoua la tête. Exact, l'octopus avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Koro-sensei s'en alla, laissant les deux autres derrière.

\- Cet homme est un génie, yoi, commenta Marco.

\- Je le vois, fit Karasuma.

\- Je tenterai quelque chose demain. Ah, Cassandra ! Alors ?

Cassandra sortit de la salle de profs où elle avait étudié les résultats de l'examen physique d'Ace.

\- Il va s'en remettre. Je suis plus inquiète d'une possible instabilité émotionnelle que du reste. Son logia fait son boulot. Il a juste un peu de mal, mais ça viendra. Dans un mois, si ce n'est deux, ça sera comme si Marine Ford n'avait jamais eu lieu. Fais attention à lui, mon frère. Ça serait con que les enfants finissent en kebab à cause d'un évènement qui réveillera le trauma.

\- Aucun souci, ma sœur.

\- On se voit ce soir en rentrant, à moins que vous ayez l'intention de leur faire faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de les blesser.

\- Rien n'est au programme avec ce genre de risque, assura Karasuma.

* * *

\- Monsieur Portgas, je crois que vous avez eu l'occasion de faire les tests que j'ai préparés.

Ace se contenta de tendre le paquet de feuilles à Koro-sensei.

\- J'aurais paniqué devant autant de questions… commenta Nagisa.

\- J'ai vu pire, niveau paperasse, assura Ace. A demain.

Et Nagisa s'en alla, alors que Koro-sensei corrigeait à mach 20 le questionnaire.

\- Vous êtes un jeune homme brillant, et pourtant, beaucoup de ce qui devrait être acquis à votre âge ne semble pas l'être, commenta l'homme en reposant le paquet de copies.

\- Comme pour Marco, les circonstances ont fait que j'ai pas pu mettre les pieds dans une école avant aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je le vois. Et quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'une éducation. Néanmoins, vous êtes inscrit en tant qu'élève, je vous traiterai donc en tant que tel, Ace-san.

\- Du moment que vous me considérez pas comme un gamin, ça me va. Juste une chose, Koro-sensei…

Koro-sensei resta immobile quand la poigne d'Ace se referma sur son bras. Et regarda avec stupéfaction son membre se détacher et partir en flamme.

Ace le laissa se démerder avec les flammes et prit son sac pour partir.

\- Tuer ou être tué. C'est la règle qui régit le monde dans lequel je suis né. Je vous dois peut-être la vie, dans un étrange sens, mais je dois devenir plus fort, et je vous juge assez bon pour m'aider dans ce sens. C'est pas contre vous, j'ai rien contre vous personnellement. Vous êtes juste, que vous le vouliez ou pas, mon camarade d'entraînement.

« Et un moyen de le ramener… » compléta Ace pour lui-même.

\- Tu as oublié _ceci_.

Ace se retourna pour voir Koro-sensei faire sauter dans le tentacule qu'il venait de faire repousser le couteau de chasse d'Ace. Hiken se fouilla pour s'assurer que c'était le sien, surpris qu'il ait réussi à le lui prendre ainsi.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis à ton écoute, Ace-san, peu importe ton histoire. C'est mon rôle d'enseignant.

Ace reprit son arme et la rangea.

\- Je préfère me tourner vers Marco, il est mieux équipé que vous pour comprendre mes soucis, sans vouloir vous vexer. A demain, Koro-sensei… si les oiseaux ne vous tuent pas d'ici là.

Et Ace referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **1 : Donc, à l'origine, le terme d'Honey Trap désigne l'action de charmer et séduire une cible dans le but d'obtenir des informations ou autre chose. Ici, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, Irina est le type d'assassin qui séduit ses cibles pour mieux les assassiner. Très Veuve Noire, voir même Mante-Religieuse, non ?  
**


	2. Epreuve de l'assemblée mensuelle

**Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente de voir que ça commence aussi bien niveau réception. Alors, merci à ceux qui ont commenté :**

 **Momo-Okami ; angelaclauss ; ChibichibiLuna (** environ 130 chapitre d'écart, exact, quoique j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 36 du manga^^ j'ai hâte de faire le chapitre sur le passage à l'uniforme d'été, ça va être le showdown des tatouages. **) Akage987 (** permets-toi ce moment de contentement, c'est bien Thatch qu'ils veulent ramener **) ; LuckyDream (** cool que tu viennes de finir les scans, t'as soif de sang est encore fraîche alors Nyurufufufufufu !/ Tu supposes bien, et comment Ace a réussi à revenir sera expliquer plus tard. Je le ferais normalement après le second combat avec Itona) **Seth42 (** tout sera expliquer en temps et en heure et non, c'est pas Sabo.) **Shiro K.** (c'est fait ^^ et j'attends de voir ce que donnera ton projet, pour l'instant, je bataille sur un autre un peu plus court qui mélange Frozen à One Piece... ça va donné xD/ je peux faire ça pour le moment crucial... même si va y en avoir une ici (pas si crucial que ça) quant à ton autre style de moment crucial... c'est toi ou moi la perverse, ne ?^^) **Guest (** alors je fais mal mon boulot si j'arrive pas à te faire sentir les personnages :'(/ 3ème fois ? Oh, oui, si tu songes à ce OS récompense, c'est bien la 3ème fois, mais le rôle lui va si bien... *ç*/ c'est normal si tu n'as pas encore comprit, puisque je n'ai pas encore expliquer comment cela a été fait.) **Algol D. DarkWalker (** *relie le chapitre* je sais que j'avais fait l'erreur, mais je l'ai modifié dès que j'ai put, bizarre que tu la trouve encore...) **et Yumiko-no-Tamashi.**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite encore une fois une lecture tentaculesque Nyurufufufufufufu !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était un cours de chimie.

\- Chimie ? Je vais rester dans les environs. Ne fait rien sauter, Ace, fit Cassandra.

Les garçons frissonnèrent.

Passée la première impression dû à son physique, son attitude sadique avait remis les adolescents hormonaux à leur place.

Le plan était simple, et il fit sourire Ace.

Pendant que les délégués faisaient diversion auprès de la cible, tout le monde se mettait en position. Puis, ils conduisaient Koro-sensei à la salle de classe et tout le monde se jetait sur lui.

Pas que ça change beaucoup.

En moins de deux, trois jeunes armés de couteaux anti-sensei s'étaient jetés sur lui.

Mais Nagisa n'avait d'yeux que pour Ace.

Aucune soif de sang, rien.

Puis un pique immense et…

En moins de deux, le chargeur fut vidé.

\- Pas mal, Ace-san un peu plus et j'y laissais mes tentacules, complimenta Koro-sensei en terminant d'installer le matériel.

Ace fut à côté de lui en un instant.

\- Arrgh !

\- Tu es encore en convalescence, ne te force pas trop ! poursuivit Koro-sensei.

Nagisa ne l'avait pas vu bouger et là, il était ligoté dans les tentacules du prof qui le peignait au passage, faisant rougir d'embarras le brun.

\- Ahahahaha ! Marco, tu ne trouves pas que ça à un air de déjà vu ! se marra Cassandra en voyant la scène.

Marco, qui passait dans le couloir avec Karasuma, leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je vous hais tous… siffla Ace.

Les tentacules de Koro-sensei éclatèrent et Ace brandit une main vers le visage de l'enseignant… qui disparut.

Bam !

Ace se retrouva assis sur un tabouret, et soulever dans les airs jusqu'à sa place.

\- Pas mal, pas mal, attention à ne pas brûler tes petits camarades… fit Koro-sensei avec son visage orange décoré d'un cercle, montrant qu'il approuvait l'essai.

De quoi parlait Koro-sensei ?

\- Même une embuscade classique n'a pas beaucoup de chance, face à vous, mais on fait des progrès avec Portgas dans l'équipe, commenta Karma. Comment tu fais, Portgas, pour faire exploser ses tentacules ?

\- Je peux pas vous apprendre ça, je suis _fait_ comme ça.

\- Eeeh, dommage…

\- Nagisa-kun, ajoute dans ses faiblesses forte chaleur/ feu. Ça reste encore à bien déterminer, mais c'est une piste.

\- Merci, Portgas-kun.

Un tentacule fut brusquement découpé, surprenant Koro-sensei.

Ace saisit entre deux doigts quelque chose à un centimètre de ses yeux.

\- Une autre faiblesse. Je me suis dis que vous auriez besoin d'aide, fit Cassandra en rejetant sa lourde chevelure par-dessus son épaule. Il ne perçoit pas les attaques qui ne sont pas directement dirigées contre lui.

Koro-sensei fila se réfugier en tremblant dans un recoin.

\- En me jetant un scalpel plein de Haki à la figure ? T'es certaine d'avoir un diplôme de médecin ? marmonna Ace.

C'était bien un scalpel, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Même pas en anti-sensei.

Ace le renvoya à la femme qui le saisit avec habileté et le rangea… dans ses bas.

\- Ne fais rien cramer, Ace-chan~ ! minauda la femme en sortant.

Elle referma la porte.

\- Et alors, sensei… votre instinct de survie vous empêche de sentir les attaques sur d'autres cibles ? sourit Ace.

\- Cette femme est effrayante… frissonna Maehara.

\- On s'y fait à la longue. Elle est presque gentille en ce moment. Le lancer de scalpel, c'est habituel chez elle. Elle le fait néanmoins avec ceux capables de l'esquiver alors vous êtes sauvés.

\- Eh bien… c'était très instructif… je suis curieux de savoir comment un simple scalpel a réussi à me faire mal... fit Koro-sensei, le visage mauve, fixant avec méfiance la porte.

\- L'esprit, sensei, l'esprit et la volonté.

C'est sur ces paroles mystérieuses que la leçon commença.

* * *

La leçon sur l'extraction des colorants artificiels était intéressante. Ace fit une note dans un carnet qu'il réservait pour son retour à la Grand Line, sur une étude approfondie de la chose, en cas de possible utilité. Il retira de la table juste à temps ses sucreries, les sauvant des tentacules du prof.

\- J'ai grandi avec un petit frère, sensei. Et à chaque repas, on passait notre temps à se battre pour voler la nourriture dans l'assiette de l'autre, pointa Ace avec amusement en mordant dans son bâton de réglisse.

\- Arrummph ! Vous aurez des devoirs en plus, Ace-san ! annonça Koro-sensei.

\- Vous êtes un adulte responsable, apprenez donc à gérer vos dépenses. C'est _petit_ de voler vos élèves.

\- Ouais, il a raison ! protesta quelqu'un.

\- On les a payés nous-mêmes !

\- Il sautera sur la première excuse possible pour récupérer des sucreries, puisque il ne recevra pas sa paye avant demain, marmonna Maehara à la table d'Ace, Nagisa et Kayano.

\- Pourquoi une créature qui va détruire la terre vit de cette façon ? s'enquit une fille à une table voisine.

Tout le monde eut un sourire blasé.

\- Alors, t'as un petit frère ? fit Nagisa en se tournant vers Ace.

C'était la première chose qu'il laissait échapper sur lui.

\- Mmh. J'ai pas de famille de sang. Luffy, mon otouto, est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour moi. Outre Marco et Cassandra, mais avec eux, je n'ai pas le même lien qu'avec Luffy.

Il garda ses yeux rivés sur la table, se rappelant de ses années dans la jungle de Dawn. Tout était si facile à cette époque.

\- Luffy et moi n'avons pas eu ce qu'on peut appeler une enfance conventionnelle. On a fait avec ce qu'on avait. Au final, on a beau avoir trois ans d'écart, je l'ai quasiment élevé.

Ace ferma les yeux, masquant son émotion.

\- J'ai hâte de le revoir. Des lettres, ça va un temps.

Il se frotta la poitrine.

Il y avait quelque chose là. Nagisa en était certain. Il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder plus qu'une petite brunette se leva pour aller voir le prof.

\- Ano… sensei…

\- Il y a un souci, Okuda-san ?

\- Ano…

Et prenant son courage, elle brandit trois fioles à l'adresse de leur enseignant.

\- C'est du poison ! Buvez-le s'il vous plaît !

Ace leva un sourcil.

Au moins, c'était direct.

\- Dame… desu ka ? fit avec hésitation la demoiselle sans oser regarder le prof dans les yeux.

\- Okuda-san, c'est, ma foi, une tentative d'assassinat très honnête, pointa le prof.

\- Je… je suis pas douée pour les attaques surprises… mais je suis douée en chimie… Alors, j'ai fait ça en y mettant tout mon cœur !

\- Elle est mignonne… minauda Ace avec un sourire, comme s'il parlait d'une gamine.

\- Personne ne serait assez idiot pour boire ça comme ça… pointa quelqu'un. Outre peut-être Ace-san.

Ace tira la langue au gars qui avait dit ça.

\- Sore wa, sore wa… fit l'octopus.

Il prit les fioles et déboucha la première.

\- De wa, itadakimasu.

Il avala la première fiole et se figea, le corps palpitant. Puis…

Sa tête vira au bleu et des cornes lui poussèrent.

Et des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux d'Ace.

\- Hydroxyde de sodium… c'est dangereux pour le corps humain, mais pas pour moi.

Nagisa prit ça en note, alors qu'Okuda comprenait ce qu'il en était.

Fiole numéro deux…

Sa tête vira au vert pâle et des ailes lui poussèrent.

\- Acétate Thalleux… à présent la dernière…

Encore plus d'effet et d'attente pour…

\- Eeeeeeeeh ! Tout ça pour une tête aussi nul ?! s'indigna Ace.

En effet, la tête était devenue blanche et sans expression et eut un dialogue un peu bizarre, avant de redevenir normale et dire à la demoiselle qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire à la savoir maniant seule des produits dangereux… et il proposa de travailler avec lui, après les cours, pour inventer un poison capable de le tuer.

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Nagisa.

\- La proposition pue l'attrape- nigaud, pointa Ace. Mais je pense qu'il veut lui donner une leçon, rien de plus, alors, je vais rien lui dire. Je compte sur toi pour garder ta langue ?

\- Aucun souci, Portgas-kun.

\- Ace-kun me va très bien, tu sais.

Ace lui sourit gentiment, avant de se lever.

* * *

Marco, assis sur le toit à lire, eut un sourire en entendant le manège d'Irina avec Karasuma. Son sourire s'effaça en entendant ce qu'avait dit Karasuma. L'école avait refusé de rénover le bâtiment. Ce qui était étrange, car il avait vu le bâtiment principal et ils n'avaient pas l'air de manquer d'argent pour le faire. Il soupira et retourna à sa lecture de l'ouvrage de géographie entre ses mains. C'était pas dans sa liste de choses à faire pour l'instant.

* * *

Ace essayait de dormir dans un coin de la salle de classe, attendant que Marco finisse ce qu'il faisait, quand il entendit Okuda parler.

Elle ne savait pas s'exprimer, mettre ses pensées dans une phrase, traduire ses sentiments. Pour elle, les formules avaient quelque chose de réconfortant, parce que tout ne pouvait être que juste avec elles. Les mots, les expressions et les sentiments étaient fluctuants, instables

Mais c'était justement une beauté de la nature humaine, autant de diversité.

Le cours particulier se termina et ils purent rentrer chez eux. Ace se leva de là où il avait dormi et s'étira.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à ta camarade que j'ai profité de sa crédulité ? demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et vous essayez d'apprendre à cette classe comment grandir et survivre au monde. Je ne suis pas ici depuis très longtemps, mais de ce que j'ai vu, elle a besoin de cette leçon.

\- Et toi ? En as-tu besoin ?

Ace secoua la tête.

\- Tromper les gens n'est peut-être pas dans ma nature, mais mon instinct de survie me l'a appris. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, sensei. J'espère que le spectacle de demain sera intéressant.

\- Petite chose pour toi, Ace-san.

Ace se retourna, perplexe.

\- Je suis normalement résistant au feu et aux hautes chaleurs. En revanche, tu sembles avoir en toi un feu tout autre qui n'entre pas dans mes compétences.

\- Je vois. Merci de l'info.

Ace sortit et rattrapa Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-kun !

Nagisa se retourna et le regarda.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin en chimie. Apparemment, c'est pas très vrai, donc, raye-le.

\- Le feu et la chaleur ? T'es certain ?

\- Ouais.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire immédiatement. Merci pour l'information.

\- Nous sommes des camarades, après tout.

* * *

Kayano ne le comprenait pas. Okuda avait reçu pour mission d'apporter en classe le poison, le lendemain.

 _Théoriquement_ , ça devait marcher.

En plus de ça, le prof avait eu le temps de faire un dessin sur comment bien conserver du poison.

Nagisa et Ace échangèrent un regard.

\- Ne, Okuda-kun, appela Ace.

\- Hai ?

\- Les sciences, c'est pas mon point fort… mais…

Ace tira son couteau Anti-Sensei.

\- On sait avec certitude que _ça_ , ça marche, alors, je sais pas, tu pourrais peut-être demander à Karasuma-sensei de te fournir la composition et travaillez sur cette base pour obtenir du poison.

Okuda cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes et un immense sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Je lui demanderai si ce produit est un échec !

C'est là que Koro-sensei entra accompagné de Marco qu'ils avaient normalement à cette heure-ci.

\- Hai, minna-san, appela Marco. Apparemment, y'a une expérience en attente, donc, on va la laisser se finir avant de nous pencher sur la leçon du jour, yoi. La scène est à vous, Koro-sensei.

Okuda fila apporter le poison à Koro-sensei toute contente. Il but une belle rasade avant de fourrer la fiole à moitié pleine dans les bras de Marco qui leva un sourcil pour tout commentaire.

Dooooooom !

Et il se mit à rire, prit d'un frémissement, sa voix brusquement plus grave.

\- Arigatou, Okuda-san ! Grâce à ta boisson, j'ai pu atteindre un nouveau niveau d'évolution… fit l'individu, ses tentacules se contractant brutalement.

Tout le monde s'attendait à un truc exceptionnel… mais en fait, non, il se liquéfia.

…

\- Ce que tu as préparé est un tonic, qui stimule mes cellules et augmente ma fluidité.

Marco leva le liquide restant à la lumière avec perplexité.

En moins de deux, Koro-sensei se retrouva dans le casier d'un élève, prouvant qu'il avait les mêmes propriétés que les liquides… sauf qu'il ne mouillait pas.

Et il les mit au défi de l'attraper.

Aucun élève n'y arriva. Ace ne s'y risqua pas. Liquide non identifié contre feu… autant brûler les lieux immédiatement. Marco eut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Vous m'avez trompé, Koro-sensei ! s'indigna Okuda.

L'enseignant apparut dans un coin du plafond. Très bizarre.

\- Okuda-san, tromper les autres est un point essentiel pour un assassinat.

\- Eh ?

\- La tromperie ? fit Nagisa.

« L'heure de la leçon » songea Ace.

\- Même le plus puissant des poisons est inefficace s'il est présenté de façon aussi naïve.

Et il se laissa tomber du plafond en demandant à Nagisa comment il aurait essayé de l'empoisonner.

Nagisa réfléchit et dit :

\- Je l'aurais sans doute mélangé avec votre boisson favorite, et l'aurais présenté comme une boisson spécialement faîte pour vous.

\- Exactement, fit le prof en revenant vers son uniforme.

Et il reprit sa forme classique.

\- Pour tromper les autres, il faut d'abord les comprendre et procéder avec créativités. La communication est la clef pour un empoisonnement efficace.

Il se releva.

\- Tes prouesses scientifiques seront un jour utiles à tous. Alors pour expliquer les choses clairement, à un maximum de personnes possibles, j'espère que tu continueras à développer tes compétences linguistiques dans le but d'empoisonner quelqu'un.

Et Okuda recommença à sourire.

Cela fit rire Karma.

\- L'assassinat est vraiment le plus petit de nos soucis… dit le rouge.

Ace eut un sourire.

\- C'est dingue… face à lui, même un assassin en herbe redevient un élève… commenta Nagisa.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, en effet, approuva Ace.

\- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser entre les mains du brave Marco-sensei. Bon appétit ! fit Koro-sensei.

Marco haussa des sourcils en comprenant le message et avala le reste du poison faisant hurler la classe. Pendant un instant, l'homme resta appuyé sur le bureau avant de s'essuyer la bouche de sa manche.

\- Pouah ! De l'éthanol ? Eurgh… j'en ai bu des poisons dans ma vie, mais ça, c'est le plus dégoûtant que j'ai jamais goûté. Eurk…

Il rendit la fiole vide à Koro-sensei, accepta la bouteille d'eau et l'avala d'une traite pour tuer le goût.

\- Comment… ? souffla Karma, bouche bée.

\- Aucun de vous ne peut me tuer, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas possible, sauf sous deux circonstances, yoi. Mais le sujet n'est pas là. A vos places et sortez vos livres, qu'on commence la leçon.

Ace secoua la tête avec un sourire.

* * *

\- Dépêchons ! Si nous sommes en retard, qui sait ce qu'ils nous feront faire cette fois… commenta un garçon.

\- La dernière fois, c'était nettoyer tous les parterres de fleurs de l'école principale.

\- Il y en avait trop, c'était horrible !

\- T'en as pas foutu une !

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Aaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit nous arriver à nous ! gémit la fille.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Les _vilains_ élèves de la Classe E sont en haut d'une montagne dans un bâtiment délabré, loin des belles installations des autres classes. Normalement, ils n'ont pas le droit de venir à l'école principale, _sauf_ durant les rassemblements scolaires, comme les assemblés. A cette occasion, ils doivent redescendre la montagne juste durant la pose du déjeuner.

Et pour maintenir la discipline, ils doivent être là _avant_ les autres classes. Un exemple pour tous. _Un exemple de ce qu'ils ne veulent pas devenir._

Ace se retourna de là où il marchait en tête avec Nagisa et Kayano au son des 'Okajima !'

Okajima était un élève brun aux cheveux très court. Ils le virent passer comme une fusée à côté d'eux, trempé, des serpents enroulés sur lui, poursuivi par un rocher et des abeilles.

\- Il… il traverse une période exceptionnelle en ce moment… commenta Nagisa. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Le hurlement d'Okajima dans le lointain lui répondit.

\- S'il hurle, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie, pointa Ace. Le pont piégé, la fosse aux serpents, l'avalanche de pierre et les abeilles… combien de malchance un homme peut-il supporter ?

* * *

Les élèves arrivèrent, épuisés, en bas de la montagne. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Ace s'adossa à un arbre pour tousser.

\- Tenez.

Les élèves relevèrent la tête.

Marco était là, leur tendant de quoi boire.

\- Koro-sensei est un homme prévoyant. Il m'a demandé de faire des réserves d'eau fraîche. Allez, le calvaire est bientôt fini, yoi.

Les élèves prirent l'eau avec soulagement et acceptèrent le casse-croûte qui leur fut fourni avec.

\- Ace-kun, tes médicaments, rappela Nagisa à Ace.

Ace grogna et les prit de sa poche.

\- Okajima a eu des soucis sur la route, pointa un groupe en arrivant.

Eux aussi eurent droit à leur ration d'eau et de nourriture.

\- Je sais, il est arrivé avant vous. Cassandra s'occupe de lui, yoi.

Tous eurent une minute de silence pour leur camarade.

\- Tout va bien, tout le monde ? demanda Karasuma en les rejoignant, Bitch-sensei traînant la patte derrière lui.

\- Marco-sensei nous attendait à l'arrivée avec une récompense, sourit Nagisa en montrant sa bouteille d'eau.

Karasuma le regarda et Marco haussa des épaules.

\- Ce sont des gosses normaux. Pas des monstres surpuissants comme je passe mon temps à en voir, et dont Ace est un bon exemple, même s'il n'a pas encore recommencé à faire les quatre cent coups.

Ace eut un sourire mais se contenta de savourer son casse-croûte.

\- Encore un effort et vous serez dans l'ombre du gymnase, encouragea Marco.

\- Où est Koro-sensei ? demanda Kayano.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les autres étudiants le voir, alors, on lui a demandé de rester gentiment là-haut, répondit Karasuma.

* * *

Ace serra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver.

C'était donc ça, hein ?

\- Garde ton calme, souffla Nagisa, son voisin de devant dans la rangée.

\- Nagisa-kun~ !

Nagisa tourna la tête pour voir deux idiots qui l'avaient appelé et lui offraient des sourires condescendants.

Des camarades à lui quand il était en 1 et 2 D, avant que ses notes ne le rétrogradent en 3E pour cette année.

\- On est contents de te voir ! Descendre cette montagne a dû être _si_ _difficile_ !

Nagisa ne leur répondit pas. Ace se mordit une lèvre en essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à la colère.

\- Ce genre de rassemblement a lieu une fois par mois, souffla Nagisa. Et ici même, le "traitement spécial" de la classe E reste le même. Et on doit l'endurer.

\- Si tu me vois commencer à fumer ou la moindre trace de flammes… frappe-moi, n'importe quoi, sinon, je vais commettre un meurtre, marmonna Ace.

\- Bien reçu, même si ce que tu dis est assez bizarre.

Et le doyen vint faire son discours quand ils furent tous en ordre.

Ils étaient la crème de la crème blablabla… mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils risquaient de finir comme certains bons à rien avec un regard en coin vers la classe E.

Et le reste du gymnase ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ce qui ressemblait à des étincelles crépitèrent çà et là sur les bras tremblants d'Ace. Nagisa n'hésita pas. La tête toujours basse, il donna un coup dans la jambe de son voisin de devant. Il entendit Ace prendre une profonde inspiration et se retenir de tousser. Un furtif hochement de tête lui fit dire qu'il avait bien fait.

\- Nagisa, souffla le voisin de derrière du bleu. Où est Karma ?

\- Il sèche.

\- Juste lui ?!

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurai fait pareil, grinça Ace. Mon ego me donne envie de trancher quelques gorges…

\- Il sait qu'il va être puni pour ne pas être venu, mais il s'en fiche. C'est dans ce genre de situation que j'aimerais être comme lui.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Tu es bien à ta façon, Nagisa-kun, n'essaye pas de lui ressembler, sourit péniblement Ace.

\- Merci, Ace-kun.

Ils se préparèrent à avoir un message du représentant des élèves, et on leur demanda de préparer leurs notes.

La classe E vit Karasuma et Marco s'adresser à un prof, en se présentant comme les enseignants de la classe E. Les autres élèves s'interrogèrent sur qui ils étaient. Certes, Karasuma avait un costard cravate, mais Marco, lui faisait tâche avec sa chemise violette, son pantacourt, plus le bracelet de cheville à frange, les spartiates et surtout… le foulard azur à sa taille orné d'un bijou.

\- Ils sont cool et stylés … souffla une fille d'une classe normale.

\- Ne, Portgas ? demanda Kayano qui était à côté de Nagisa. Marco-sensei, il a eu sa dose de café ce matin ?

\- Si je ne l'arrêtais pas, il avalerait dix cafetières chaque matin ! lui répondit Ace avec un petit rire. Il est toujours comme ça, c'est pratique pour faire croire qu'il écoute quand il dort les yeux ouverts.

Marco dut avoir deviné qu'on parlait de lui vu le regarda qu'il lança à Ace, faisant doucement rire les élèves. Ils avaient vite saisi que ces deux-là étaient comme deux frères. Nagisa soupçonnait plus, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. Et surtout, une école n'était pas le lieu pour ça.

\- Ne, Ace-kun… plus tard… on pourra avoir une explication sur tes capacités ?

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir.

\- Je verrai avec Marco, avant, d'acc. ?

Deux filles s'attirèrent les foudres de Karasuma en montrant en public l'étui décoré de leur couteau, ce qui attira la jalousie des filles de la classe D, devant la proximité qu'elles avaient avec le prof. Pendant ce temps, Marco allait droit sur Ace et le regarda, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes _encore_ comme conneries, Ace ?

\- Moi, mais rien, voyons, Nii-chan ! fit innocemment Ace.

Le groupe autour d'Ace eut un rire discret. Kayano tendit un thermos à Marco.

\- J'ai pitié de vous, sensei, on dirait que vous allez vous endormir debout.

Les rires s'accentuèrent. Marco soupira et accepta le thermos.

\- Merci. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, yoi.

Et il rejoignit Karasuma, lui proposant de partager le café dans le thermos, chose que l'agent du gouvernement accepta avec joie.

Encore une fois, cette démonstration de relation avec prof ultra cool attira quelques jalousies.

\- Ils en ont de la chance. Nous, tous les garçons et profs de nos classes sont moches… marmonna une fille d'une classe 'élite'.

\- Aaaah… dommage qu'il soit si vieux… soupira la voisine d'Ace dans le rang de la classe D.

Là, Nagisa n'avait pas manqué l'éclair dans les yeux d'Ace qui avait regardé la fille. De la jalousie et de la colère. Il avait bien raison, il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

L'attention des garçons des classe fut détournée par l'entrée en scène de deux bombes qui firent rougir plus d'un mec. Attention messieurs, les blondes les plus redoutables de l'école sont dans la place !

\- C'est qui ces beautés étrangères ?

\- Dire que Bitch-sensei était sur le point de s'effondrer une minute auparavant, commenta Sugino dans la rangée.

\- Elle reste fidèle à elle-même, sourit Nagisa. Mais elle a du courage d'accompagner Cassandra-sensei.

\- Eurg, j'avoue, la vieille folle ne devrait même pas être là, c'est une infirmière pas un prof.

Grande blonde plantureuse et infirmière dans une même phrase.

Le rêve de plus d'un garçon.

Facile de savoir qui était qui, puisque Cassandra avait une blouse blanche sur le dos et un stéthoscope dans une de ses poches. Elle murmura quelque chose aux deux hommes qui hochèrent la tête, avant d'aller rejoindre Ace et lui donner deux lettres, lui faisant lever un sourcil, laissant seule Irina avec les hommes.

\- T'as pas grand-chose à faire et tu as l'air de t'ennuyer. L'une est de Luffy, tu t'en doutes, mais l'autre est de ton frère Sabo.

\- Merci, nee-chan.

La femme eut un sourire qui en fit rêver plus d'un et s'éloigna pour se ranger dans un coin. Ace glissa les lettres dans son uniforme, et attendit la fin de l'assemblée, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Newgate et moi sommes bien assez de deux, non ? fit Karasuma impassible.

Il accepta le verre du thermos que lui refila Marco.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, je suis aussi leur professeur, soupira Irina.

Marco lui proposa le thermos mais elle refusa, faisant hausser des épaules le blond. Il montra le thermos à Cassandra, plus loin, mais elle le refusa aussi. Plus de café pour Karasuma et lui, donc.

\- Y'a du progrès si vous vous voyez en tant que tel, ojou-chan, sourit narquoisement Marco.

\- Et je voulais voir aussi la tête des autres étudiants.

Marco reprit le verre vide et referma le thermos avant de le rendre à Kayano et lui ébouriffer affectueusement le crâne, s'attirant un regard noir d'Ace, avant de revenir à sa place, et se s'y tenir, les mains dans le dos, comme ses collègues du moment.

\- Et tes conclusions, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

\- C'est pas brillant pour l'instant.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir le reste du gymnase. Puis, se rappelant de quelque chose, elle alla voir Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-kun, arrivage de Bitch-sensei ! avertit Ace avec un regard entendu à son voisin de derrière qui se mit immédiatement à paniquer.

\- Nagisa ! Profitons que ce poulpe ne soit pas là… annonça Irina.

Ace toussa abondamment et faux, couvrant la conversation derrière lui.

\- Tu as bien noté tous les points faibles du poulpe, pas vrai ? Laisse-moi juste jeter un œil à ton carnet.

\- Mais je vous ai déjà tout dit ! J'ai rien de nouveau… se défendit Nagisa.

\- Toi alors ! Tu tentes de faire de la rétention d'information.

La toux d'Ace commençait à ressembler suspicieusement à un rire, rire dont ses voisins faisaient écho. Dur de manquer le ton charmeur de la prof.

\- Mais je vous dis…

\- Allez, dis-moi tout, gakki, ne m'oblige pas à t'étouffer !

Et elle étouffa le pauvre Nagisa dans sa poitrine, le faisant virer au rouge.

Ses anciens camarades de classe en furent jaloux.

Nagisa dans la poitrine d'une Bitch. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient pas censés s'amuser comme ça dans la classe E...

Ils regardèrent Marco et Karasuma saisirent chacun un bras de la femme pour la ramener dans leur rang, sauvant Nagisa.

\- Bien ! fit le représentant des élèves. Tous les évènements sont expliqués dans le polycopié qu'on vient de vous distribuer !

\- Eh ! Nani ?! fit Okajima, au second rang, derrière les délégués. Et le nôtre ?

La fille se retourna et croisa ses doigts pour lui signifier qu'ils n'en avaient pas.

Son homologue masculin interpella le représentant.

\- Sumimasen ! La classe E ne l'a toujours pas reçu !

\- He ? fit le jeune homme au micro avec un sourire. Vous ne l'avez pas reçu ? C'est étrange…

Et son sourire prit une tournure vicieuse et les regarda de haut en leur disant :

\- Gomen nasai ! Il semblerait qu'on ait oublié d'en imprimer pour la classe E. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais vous allez devoir tout retenir de mémoire avant de partir !

Et bien entendu, cela fit rire le reste du gymnase.

\- Ora ! Vous et vos camarades de la classe E devriez faire travailler votre mémoire !

\- Je vais commettre un massacre… siffla Ace.

Nagisa lui donna un coup dans le tibia. Et répéta l'opération jusqu'à ne plus sentir la soif de sang d'Ace. Un coup d'œil à Marco-sensei lui fit dire qu'il avait bien fait vu qu'il approuva de la tête.

\- C'est quoi ça, ils abusent… marmonna Irina.

\- On a un atout dans notre manche, yoi, sourit Marco.

Et une rafale de vent déposa un exemplaire fait main du polycopié dans les mains de la classe E.

-Isogai-kun ! appela Koro-sensei dans son déguisement horrible, en s'arrêtant à côté de Karasuma qui eut comme une envie de lui botter le cul. Il y a toujours un souci ? Je pense que tout le monde a une copie manuscrite.

Leur cible faisait tourner fièrement un crayon sur ses tentacules gantés.

\- Exact ! Vous pouvez continuer ! fit le délégué avec un sourire au représentant des élèves. Nous avons nos copies !

\- Eh ? Nande ?! Uso ! Qui a détruit notre moment de plaisir !?

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il enchaîna en essayant de ne pas rester trop déstabilisé.

Ace et Nagisa échangèrent un sourire.

C'était bien Koro-sensei, ça…

\- On vous avez pourtant bien précisé de ne pas vous montrer et de rester dans la vieille école, siffla Karasuma à Koro-sensei. Votre existence doit rester secrète.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! En plus, mon déguisement est parfait ! lui dit Koro-sensei. Personne ne verra rien.

\- _Parfait_ …répéta Marco d'un air sceptique. S'il est parfait, alors je suis un chat, yoi.

Ace s'enfonça son poing dans la bouche en les entendant de son Haki.

\- Il devait se sentir seul, supposa Nagisa avec un sourire.

\- On peut pas lui en vouloir, soupira le brun Sugino.

\- Non, mais, regardez-le… même avec son _déguisement_ on voit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Alors que les élèves se posaient des questions sur l'identité de cet individu, Irina s'approcha de lui doucement, quelque chose derrière son dos, avant d'être attrapée par le col et ramener à sa place par Marco dès qu'elle commença à essayer de tuer le prof qui se joua de ses tentatives.

Les autres élèves n'y comprenaient rien, mais la classe E riait bien.

\- Sasuga Marco-sensei et Bitch-sensei ! Heureusement que Marco-sensei est là, sinon, Karasuma-sensei se serait suicidé depuis le temps ! commenta quelqu'un.

\- Naaan, Karasuma-sensei est plus solide que…

Et Ace ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il s'effondra sur son voisin de devant qui le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Un instant ! appela Isogai auprès du représentant des élèves.

\- Marco-sensei ! Cassandra-san ! La Belle au Bois Dormant est de retour ! appela une fille en essayant de ne pas se casser une côte de rire.

Karasuma eut un profond soupir et évacua Ace inconscient que Marco hissa sur son épaule pour s'éloigner avec lui et Cassandra.

\- Pauvre Ace-kun, dur de vivre avec cette narcolepsie ! sourit avec attendrissement Kayano.

Nagisa secoua la tête avec un sourire. C'était jamais ennuyeux en classe.

* * *

Marco regarda depuis l'ombre du porche Nagisa se faire aborder par deux élèves de la classe D alors qu'il allait se prendre une boisson au distributeur.

\- Oi, Nagisa !

Le bleu releva la tête.

\- T'as pas l'impression que vous vous y croyez un peu trop ? demanda le binoclard.

Nagisa les regarda sans comprendre.

\- Rire pendant l'assemblée… vous devriez apprendre ce qu'est le respect !

\- La classe E devrait juste garder la tête baissée et se la fermer.

\- Vous menez déjà des vies merdiques après tout.

Nagisa les regarda, incertain.

\- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, là ?

Karasuma arriva à cet instant et vit la scène, mais Marco lui attrapa l'épaule en le sentant sur le point d'intervenir.

\- Laissez-le faire, yoi.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, fit Koro-sensei en les rejoignant. Aucun élève qui essaye de m'assassiner ne devrait s'écraser devant des élèves de ce niveau.

La scène tirait des sourires de tous les élèves aux alentours. Ils aimaient voir un élève de la E se faire maltraiter.

\- Dis quelque chose, Classe E !

Le plus costaud saisit Nagisa par son col.

\- Tu veux que je te bute ou quoi ?

Cela fit clic dans l'esprit de Nagisa.

\- Korosu… souffla tout bas le garçon.

Le mot tourna en boucle dans sa tête.

« Korosu ka ? »

Il baissa la tête avec un petit rire, surprenant ses agresseurs.

\- Tu parles de me tuer, alors que tu n'as jamais réussi, ni même essayé, de tuer qui que ce soit ?

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'une soif de sang et de mort tout juste contenue, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Mais ce fut assez pour qu'on le lâche et que ses agresseurs s'écartent de peur. Quand Nagisa s'éloigna, les élèves le regardèrent avec crainte.

Marco eut un fin sourire. Dommage que ce soit des enfants avec une vie stable… il aurait bien recruté un ou deux de ces jeunes pour reconstruire le Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Et il s'éloigna de sa démarche longue et souple. Il tapota sur le crâne de Nagisa en passant puis disparut vers le chemin pour la montagne.

* * *

Ace resta perplexe.

\- C'est évident, non, pourquoi il t'a tapoté le crâne.

Nagisa lui dit un drôle de regard. Ace leva un sourcil. Roulant des yeux dans ses orbites, le bleu regarda autour de lui, puis regarda de nouveau Ace, au bord de la fatigue.

\- Oooh, so ka, comprit Ace. Un point pour toi, Nagisa-kun, histoire de clarifier les choses. Et je compte sur toi pour que ça reste entre nous, pour l'instant.

\- D'accord.

Nagisa se tira une chaise et s'assit face à Ace, le reste de la salle de classe les ignorant totalement. Ace jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et dit :

\- J'ai vingt-trois ans, même si mon apparence suggère le contraire. Des preuves, j'en ai, pas de souci à ce sujet. Donc, pas la peine d'aller courir sur les toits en disant que Marco est pédophile, parce que c'est pas le cas. Je suis assez vieux pour savoir quoi faire de ma vie.

\- Vingt-trois ans…

Ace montra d'un signe de tête Koro-sensei qui se faisait passer un savon par Karasuma, dehors.

\- C'est si difficile à croire que j'ai cet âge, malgré mon physique de collégien, face à l'existence de ce truc ?

\- Point accordé.

\- Ensuite, pour te rassurer, il t'a tapoté le crâne simplement pour te signifier qu'il était fier de quelque chose que tu as fait, c'est tout. Va pas te faire des idées. C'est juste ton prof qui te dit qu'il approuve un de tes actes et même, qu'il est fier de ce que tu as fait, sans plus.

\- Je dois te paraître ridicule…

\- Non, tu as vu des choses et tu manquais d'informations. Tu as paniqué un instant, et ça arrive à tout le monde, crois-moi.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'air de n'avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année ?

\- Hmhm…

Ace regarda un point sur le côté.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler… pour l'instant. C'est… trop frais dans ma mémoire. Trop douloureux. C'est en partie lié au fait que je sois en convalescence.

\- Désolé d'avoir posé la question et de tout _ça…_

Ace secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as même bien fait de venir me voir. Je serais plus prudent dans l'avenir, si ça peut porter à ce genre de confusion. Tu voulais savoir quelle était ma capacité, non ?

Le regard de Nagisa s'éclaira.

\- Je peux pas tout dire, mais sur certains points, je peux répondre aux questions.

Il montra la salle de classe de la main.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

\- Minna ! Ace va nous parler de quelques unes de ses capacités ! appela Nagisa.

Cela attira l'attention de tous et bientôt, un beau groupe se forma autour d'eux.

\- Alors, dis-nous tout Ace ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi dangereux sans que tu n'aies d'armes apparentes ?

Pour toute réponse, Ace tira son couteau de chasse de sous son uniforme et le tendit à la foule.

\- Quelqu'un veut vérifier que c'est une vraie arme blanche ?

Isogai prit l'arme et passa avec précaution son pouce sur la lame.

\- Ouch ! Elle est vraie et affûtée !

Il mit son doigt dans sa bouche pour couper l'afflux de sang.

Ace reprit l'arme et la fit aller de Karma à Nagisa.

\- Vous êtes les deux seuls qui, je pense ont assez de tripes pour le faire. Qui veut me le planter dans le ventre ?

\- He ?! fit toute la classe.

Karma ne s'embarrassa pas de ça. Il s'en saisit et dans un même mouvement, l'enfonça dans le ventre de son camarade, faisant crier tout le monde.

\- Tu es lent, Karma-kun… sourit paisiblement Ace, sans se formaliser du fait que la lame était bien dans son ventre.

Karma lâcha l'arme et recula.

\- Je m'en doutais. A moins que tu veuilles te tuer, tu n'aurais jamais demandé à ce qu'on te fasse ça, si tu n'étais pas insensible à ce genre d'attaque, sourit Karma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda Koro-sensei en entrant.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour que le prof puisse voir le poignard dans le ventre d'Ace. Avant que l'homme ne puisse paniquer, le brun retira la lame de sa chair et la leva à la lumière.

Pas la moindre goutte de sang.

Koro-sensei sembla hésiter entre le mauve, face au choc de l'absence de tout ce qui est normal pour un homme qui a reçu un couteau dans le bide et le noir devant le fait qu'un de ses élèves soit blessé.

\- Co…comment…

Pour toute réponse, Ace souleva sa chemise, montrant ses muscles d'acier et l'entaille nette de la lame. Et toujours pas de sang.

\- Bien visé, c'est pile l'estomac, approuva Ace.

Et des flammes jaillirent de la plaie, la faisant disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé en premier lieu.

\- Trop classe ! s'exclama Okajima.

\- Comment t'as fait ça !? demanda Kayano.

\- Je suis comme ça. J'ai acquis ce pouvoir y'a quelques temps, et je suis devenu le _feu_ à l'état pur. Une lame ou une balle dans le crâne est aussi douloureux qu'un courant d'air.

Ace plaça sa main comme si c'était un pistolet entre les deux yeux de Koro-sensei.

\- _Higan._

Une flamme remonta le doigt très vite et fila comme une vraie balle vers leur maître qui esquiva agilement.

Vu qu'il se cacha dans le couloir en claquant des dents, on pouvait dire qu'il était effrayé par Ace. Le mauve aidait beaucoup aussi.

\- On fait comment pour l'avoir ce pouvoir ?! demanda Karma. Imaginez le nombre de choses que l'on pourrait faire avec !

\- Navré de te décevoir, mais tant que je vivrais, tu ne pourras pas avoir ce pouvoir. Je serai le seul et unique Hiken no Ace jusqu'à ce que je passe l'arme à gauche. Après, y'a quelques petits bémols, dont le plus gros est que mes pouvoirs réagissent à mes émotions.

\- Comment ça ?

\- S'il pique une crise, il s'enflamme, yoi, marmonna Marco en entrant. Tout le monde en place, on a du boulot, la récréation est finie.

\- Vous avez un pouvoir comme lui, sensei ? demanda Maehara

\- Je tiens plus de l'animal que d'un élément quelconque. Ace est ce qu'on appelle par chez nous un logia. Je suis un zoan, yoi. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous apprendrez les reliefs de votre beau pays, les jeunes.

Il eut quelques grognements, mais tout le monde se mit en place.

Une journée de plus dans la classe E.


	3. Exam 1 : Le Monstre d'équations du dirlo

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous !**

 **Alors, merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté, je suis ravie de voir que le mélange entre les deux univers se fassent aussi bien, c'est agréable à lire.**

 **Shiro.k : oublier quoi *ç* ? Puisque tu me donnes des idées pervers, je vais t'en donner moi aussi si tu continues non mais oh ! Déjà que Mana m'en a donné une bonne l'autre soir, si tu t'y mets, je vais pas m'en sortir. Pour le directeur... Shiro.K... ce gars est important dans l'intrigue ! Il peut pas ne pas apparaître, c'est comme bannir cet empaffé de Shiro (pas toi, l'autre).**

 **Algol D. DarkWalker : je connais de nom Majin Tantei, j'ai regardé vite fait un ou deux épisodes de Digimon quand j'étais gamine, après, le reste ça me dit que dalle. J'ai dû donc demander des explications à mon bon ami internet et franchement... ça m'a pas accroché, donc voilà, quoi /. Pour le match de baseball, sache que j'ai écrit jusque là, justement.**

 **SakuraLeRoux : il les a pas manger, au final, Marco les a confisqué les bonbons.**

 **Seth42 : Tu es pardonnée. Je t'assure. En attendant, ton cadeau avance piano piano, mais j'ai put me faire un plaisir de menacer Thatch de se retrouver avec Pluton au cul de la part de Robin si elle n'avait pas Ace en ligne**

 **LuckyDream: aujourd'hui, je le traumatise avec les oiseaux :3. Je vais introduire Karma dans le groupe. Ils font juste trop bien la paire, lui et Ace ! C'est comme Ace et Thatch pour faire des blagues !**

 **Je vous souhaite à présent une lecture tentaculesque !**

* * *

\- JE HAIS LES OISEAUX !

Dans les couloirs, au début d'une nouvelle journée, ce fut la première chose qu'ils entendirent. Plus le rire de Marco.

C'était déjà énorme de savoir que l'homme savait rire.

Avec curiosité, Karma ouvrit la porte et lui et Nagisa passèrent leur tête dans la salle des professeurs.

Marco était affalé sur une chaise, riant à s'en casser une côte, Ace assis sur son bureau avec un air blasé. Karasuma se massait les yeux, aussi impassible que toujours, et Irina avait besoin d'un bon café parce qu'elle regardait Koro-sensei avec un air à moitié endormi.

\- Par votre faute, je vais me mettre à détester les oiseaux ! Surtout les oiseaux bleu et jaune ! continua Koro-sensei, son visage mauve faisant part de son choc.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Nagisa paniqua en réalisant que l'infirmière de leur classe s'était glissée dans leur dos, mais bon, Karma était Karma et s'en remit rapidos.

\- On se demandait si la nouvelle peur des oiseaux de Koro-sensei était quelque chose d'exploitable, Cassandra-nee-san !

\- A moins que tu réussisses à trouver un oiseau d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, j'en doute, sourit Ace.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez déniché un oiseau de cette taille, Koro-sensei ? demanda Nagisa en s'éloignant de son mieux du champ de mire de la sadique infirmière qui avait fait de Karma son meilleur ami.

\- Je l'ai pas cherché ! Il m'a agressé en plein ciel alors que j'étais parti chercher des beignets dans un ravissant petit café à Paris ! s'indigna Koro-sensei en virant au rouge. Un peu plus, et je finissais dans l'Atlantique !

\- On peut vraiment pas vous convaincre ? demanda Karasuma à Marco.

\- Je suis peut-être un gars sans foi ni loi, mais j'ai des principes. Et ces mêmes principes font que je peux pas tuer un gars envers qui j'ai une dette, aussi indirecte soit-elle. Ace, lui, il essaye de le tuer pour d'autres motivations et je les saisis parfaitement. Ensuite, je veux pas de votre argent, yoi. J'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais, je ne fais que remplir ma part du contrat.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai été agressé ?! demanda Koro-sensei, toujours aussi rouge.

\- Je suis d'humeur malicieuse, aujourd'hui, dirons-nous.

\- Tous aux abris, Marco a envie de jouer ! pouffa Cassandra.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'oiseau qui fait peur à notre cher professeur c'est vous, Marco-sensei ? demanda Karma avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? proposa Ace.

Nagisa évita de pointer l'évidence que leur prof n'avait rien d'un oiseau. Après tout, il avait Koro-sensei pour professeur.

* * *

Ace avait la migraine juste en essayant de suivre le déplacement du prof qui faisait apparaître des doublures un peu partout.

Il y renonça et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau en grognant et cessa d'user de son Haki. Si avec le peu d'expérience qu'il avait en Haki lui faisait cet effet, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet sur Marco, bien mieux entraîner que lui à ce niveau.

\- Bien il est temps de commencer ! annonça Koro-sensei.

\- Le suicide collectif ? demanda avec espoir Ace, le visage toujours sur son bureau.

Son commentaire échappa à tout le monde.

\- Commencer quoi, sensei ? demanda un autre élève.

\- Les examens semi-semestriel arrivent ! –Exactement ! approuva un doublon – Et c'est pourquoi cette heure sera une heure d'étude renforcée à haute vitesse !

Ace leva les yeux de son bureau, lança un regard à Koro-sensei, et laissa retomber son crâne sur la table.

\- Tuez-moi.

Au lieu de le tuer, chaque doublon s'attaqua à un élève et lui fit un cours particulier, en faisant paniquer plus d'un, et pour chaque doublon, c'était un cours spécialement pour l'élève en face de lui, afin de combler ses lacunes.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Il a même mis un bandeau ridicule pour chaque matière, marmonna un cancre au fond de la classe.

Il leva les yeux quand un doublon se positionna devant lui avec…

TA-DA !

\- Et pourquoi je suis le seul qui ait droit au bandeau Naruto !?

\- Parce que vous êtes faible dans toutes les matières, Terasaka-kun !

Nagisa le regarda faire, puis se tourna vers Ace qui se massait les tempes.

\- J'ai l'impression que Koro-sensei se déplace de plus en plus vite.

On pouvait comprendre la réflexion de Nagisa quand on savait que les doublons n'étaient que les résidus d'une image laissée par le prof.

\- Nan, fausse impression, je te rassure.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Alors on a quoi… sept japonais, huit math, quatre SES, quatre sciences, cinq anglais et un Naruto, de ce que j'ai compris….Question stupide, Koro-sensei, pourquoi je suis pas un Naruto ? Mon niveau est mauvais un peu partout.

\- Tu es brillant Ace-san, très brillant, et tu essayes de le cacher. Mais surtout, tu ne t'en donnes pas la peine ! Laisse-toi faire, tu peux laisser parler ton cerveau ! lui dit l'un des doublons de Koro-sensei.

Nagisa eut un sourire en voyant son ami rougir.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'Ace était plus vieux que lui, et que son comportement, parfois très adulte, le prouver, il semblait pourtant tout à fait à l'aise parmi eux.

« Il rattrape l'enfance qu'il n'a pas eue. » lui avait dit Marco quand il lui avait pointé ce fait.

Nagisa se concentra alors sur ses pensées envers Koro-sensei, tout en effectuant l'exercice qu'on lui avait donné. Diviser son attention sur la classe, avec cinq ou six clones, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps. Et les résultats étaient incroyables.

Nagisa releva la tête et poussa un cri en voyant la tête du double devant lui prendre une drôle de forme.

Et les six doubles crièrent en cœur contre Karma au fond de la classe, en levant un tentacule indigné :

\- Pas de tentative d'assassinat maintenant, Karma-kun ! Esquiver de la sorte trouble ma vision !

Karma se retourna sur sa chaise pour essayer de ne pas rire, son bras toujours tendu dans la zone du visage, un couteau au bout. D'où l'étrange forme.

\- Demo, sensei, vous arrivez à tous les contrôler ? Ce n'est pas fatigant ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Pas d'inquiétude ! assura le double devant Nagisa. Un de mes doubles prend du bon temps dehors !

En effet, un double apparaissait et disparaissait rapidement dehors, sur une chaise longue, sirotant une boisson et lisant un livre.

-En quoi ça peut aider ? demanda Ace avec perplexité.

Il soupira.

Pas étonnant que cet individu soit capable de réduire en poussière soixante dix pour cent de la Lune et puisse détruire la Terre.

\- Alors, tu arrives à comprendre, Nagisa-kun ? demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Hai ! sourit l'élève.

Si on doit réviser des examens, c'est un excellent professeur… comme toujours, en général.

* * *

C'était l'heure de la fin des cours, et Ace venait de finir d'écrire une lettre pour Luffy. Il battit l'air avec son stylo, fixant une feuille blanche.

\- Nagisa-kun… je peux te demander un conseil ?

Nagisa paniqua un instant.

Ola ! Ace lui demandait conseil !

\- Euh, je suis peut-être pas la personne la plus adaptée pour ça, tu sais…

\- Baka bakashi…

\- Dis toujours.

Nagisa reposa son sac sur sa table et regarda Ace.

\- J'ai deux frères, à l'origine. Adoptifs, les deux. Et le plus proche de mon âge est mort quand j'avais à peine onze ans.

\- Désolé de l'apprendre.

\- C'est là que le bât blesse. Douze ans. Douze foutues longues années. Douze putains de longues années et j'apprends _maintenant_ qu'il est vivant. Et pour le coup, je sais pas trop quoi faire.

Ah oui, quand même…

\- Tu sais pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté à l'origine ?

\- Plus ou moins, mais malgré ça…

\- Je… je peux demander comment… ?

\- Comment il est censé être mort ?

Nagisa hocha la tête.

\- Sabo est né avec un esprit de rébellion dans une famille friquée. Il n'aimait pas cette vie, alors, il a fugué pour un bidonville. On s'est rencontrés là-bas et on est devenus rapidement ami. Luffy est arrivé et peu après, on décidait que nous serions frères, ce qui est aussi vrai pour nous que pour des frères de sang. Un jour, le père de Sabo nous a trouvés et nous a séparés de force. Je vais te passer les détails d'un incident qui aurait pu nous coûter la vie, à Luffy et moi, pour te dire que quelques temps plus tard, j'apprenais par une connaissance que Sabo avait fugué de nouveau… en essayant de prendre le large sur un navire de pèche. Il a croisé la mauvaise personne dans le port qui l'a tué de sang froid.

Ace mima l'action de tirer au fusil.

\- De lui, on n'a retrouvé que ses lunettes de plongée et son chapeau fétiche.

Nagisa garda le silence et Ace n'en dit pas plus, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as demandé à Marco-sensei ?

\- Il serait plus du genre à aller lui casser la gueule pour m'avoir mis dans cet état et me dire de pas m'occuper de ce type. Mais il reste mon _frère_. Une famille que l'on choisit soi-même a plus de valeur que celle qui nous a donné le sang. C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit depuis que j'ai dix ans. Demande pas pourquoi, tu peux pas comprendre, puisque je ne connais aucun parallèle pour ça.

\- Je ne demanderai pas. Je comprends parfaitement qu'on puisse avoir des soucis avec sa famille, par contre. Parfois, je hais ma mère, vraiment. Je… je suis un moyen pour elle de vivre ce qu'elle n'a pas pu vivre à mon âge. Mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle. Et ça m'étouffe.

\- J'ai été étouffé par la réputation d'un homme que je n'ai jamais connu, puisqu'il a été condamné à mort, puis exécuté avant ma naissance. Je dis pas par là qu'il ne le méritait pas. Je suis le premier à dire que c'était un gros salaud. Son nom est maudit, par chez moi. J'ai échappé à beaucoup d'emmerdes grâce au nom de Portgas, celui de ma mère.

Ace eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Tu as un étrange pouvoir, Nagisa-kun.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna le bleu.

\- Oui. On a envie de s'ouvrir à toi. Tu as ce quelque chose qui donne envie à ce qu'on ouvre son sac et qu'on te raconte nos soucis.

Nagisa eut un rire embarrassé.

\- Tu juges personne. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Karma t'apprécie autant.

Nagisa détourna le regard, sous le petit rire d'Ace.

\- Pour… pour ton frère…

Ace cessa de rire et regarda Nagisa.

\- Le mieux, je pense, c'est de lui exprimer ton ressenti. Si c'est vraiment ton frère, tu dois pouvoir lui parler à cœur ouvert, sans avoir à mentir et sans faux-semblant. Sois honnête. S'il en vaut la peine, il se rattrapera, sinon… te prends pas plus la tête… et pointe-le à Marco-sensei !

Ace eut un rire en hochant la tête.

\- Merci du conseil. Bon, puisque Marco prend son temps, je vais vous aider, toi et Kayano-kun, à faire le ménage.

\- Merci de ton aide, Ace-kun, je suis content de t'être utile.

Ace rangea sa feuille et aida les deux jeunes à ranger la salle.

\- Ne, Ace-kun ? appela Kayano de là où elle lavait les vitre.

Ace leva le nez du balai qu'il passait dans la classe pour la regarder.

\- Nanda ?

\- Ton D, dans ton nom, c'est quoi ? Un autre prénom ?

\- Iie. Cette initiale est là. Pourquoi, je sais pas. Mes parents l'avaient, l'homme qui se prétend mon Jiji mais qui n'est qu'un vieux fou, l'a. Mon frérot l'a aussi, tout comme l'une des personnes en haut de ma liste noire. Ce qu'elle vient faire ici, c'est une bonne question, à laquelle, je n'ai pas la réponse. Les deux seules personnes qui l'avaient, sont mortes.

\- Oh… et c'étaient qui ?

\- Mon géniteur et mon père adoptif. Oyaji. Celui grâce à qui je peux compter Marco et Cassandra comme une famille.

Ace avait eu un sourire heureux en parlant de ce Oyaji. Cet homme avait dû faire beaucoup pour lui, pour qu'il soit tenu en si haute opinion et que son souvenir soit autant chéri.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Kayano.

Ace secoua la tête à l'adresse de la jeune fille verte.

\- J'ai pas connu mon père et je me porte bien mieux sans lui. Oyaji se faisait vieux et il est mort comme il le voulait. Il ne voulait pas d'une mort de vieux croulant et sénile. Il est mort en tant que combattant, sur le champ de bataille.

Là, il y avait autre chose. Même si Ace se détourna, Nagisa était certain d'avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux et une certaine culpabilité.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes bien motivés à nettoyer la classe, ça fait plaisir ! approuva Koro-sensei en passant devant eux.

\- Sayonara, sensei !

\- Rentrez bien, tous les trois !

\- J'attends Marco, pointa Ace.

* * *

Marco n'aimait pas ce type et encore moins son sourire. Malgré son apparente bonté, il puait la condescendance.

Il le regarda jouer avec un Rubik's Cube, disant qu'il voulait réunir toutes les couleurs de façon rapide et unique. Il sortit un tournevis et détruisit le cube au final.

\- Je sépare chaque couleur et je le remonte.

C'est à cet instant que Koro-sensei entra.

\- Nyu ?

\- C'est le principal, éclaira Irina qui se tenait aux côtés de ses collègues masculins.

\- En tant que professeur, il est notre patron, annonça Karasuma.

Gros instant de panique chez Koro-sensei qui s'empressa d'aller servir du thé à l'individu, le masser, lui cirer les chaussures. Et l'homme resta très calme malgré tout, bien assis dans son fauteuil.

* * *

Ace et Nagisa passaient devant la salle des profs. Ace en avait marre d'attendre et s'était décidé à rentrer sans son camarade, quand ils entendirent l'agitation dans la pièce.

\- Dare ? demanda Ace en voyant la nouvelle tête.

\- C'est le principal Asano… eh bien, il semblerait que Koro-sensei soit capable de tout faire pour avoir une augmentation…répondit doucement Nagisa.

Les deux camarades eurent un regard blasé.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis juste venu que pour vous saluer. Le ministère de la Défense et Karasuma-san m'ont expliqué. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais je trouve ça triste… Le sauveur du monde qui en devient le destructeur, disait Asano.

\- De quoi il parle ? souffla Nagisa.

\- Wakaranai. Mais je n'aime pas cet homme. Mes tripes ne m'ont jamais trahi, jusqu'ici, grogna Ace.

Nagisa se demanda si c'était un jeu de la lumière ou si les yeux d'Ace avaient vraiment viré à l'argent pendant un bref instant.

\- Mais laissons cela pour l'instant, reprit le directeur Asano, quand Koro-sensei ne répondit rien. Peu importe mes efforts, je ne peux espérer sauver la Terre de ce désastre. Sauf cas de force majeure, je ne m'occuperai pas de votre assassinat.

Il s'approcha de Karasuma et souffla : vous m'avez déjà bien assez payé.

\- Ce sera utile, lui répondit Karasuma, égal à lui-même.

Irina tomba dans le panneau de l'homme élégant et traditionnel, mais Marco le regarda sans rien dire, un pouce à la ceinture.

\- Cependant…, fit Asano.

Il revint vers Koro-sensei, passa devant lui, et alla s'asseoir dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

\- En tant que directeur, je me dois de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe durant l'année, et au-delà, si la Terre devait survivre. En d'autres termes, si quelqu'un devait vous tuer, quel serait l'avenir de cette école ? Pour être franc, nous avons besoin que la Classe E reste telle quelle.

Les deux élèves se raidirent en entendant ça.

\- Du genre, le même traitement et niveau actuel, c'est ça ? marmonna Marco.

\- Ohoh… souffla Ace.

Nagisa le regarda.

\- Il a perdu ses yoi. Ça veut dire qu'il commence à s'agiter.

\- Tout à fait exact, Marco-san. Connaissez-vous la méthode de travail des fourmis ?

\- Je suis qu'un expert aviaire, donc, éclairez-moi.

\- Avec plaisir. Dans chaque fourmilière, 20% seront paresseux et 20% travailleront dur. Les 60% entre seront dominants. Mon objectif est un groupe avec 5% d'indolents et 95% de travailleurs. « Je ne veux pas être comme la classe E. » « Je ne veux pas finir dans la classe E. ». Avec 95% des élèves nourrissants cet idéal, mon quota rêvé peut être atteint.

\- Je comprends. Quelle logique. Et les 5% de cette classe devront rester faibles et pitoyables, comprit Koro-sensei.

\- Je vais tuer ce mec, cet Asano… siffla Ace. Koro-sensei passe en suivant s'il l'approuve…

Nagisa le ceintura de son mieux au cas où Ace passerait de la parole à l'acte.

\- Aujourd'hui, un professeur de la classe D est venu se plaindre au sujet d'un incident d'hier. Un de ses élèves a été regardé de haut par un élève de la classe E en menaçant de le tuer.

Marco eut un reniflement narquois :

\- Et la classe E a toujours tort, pas le peine de chercher bien loin, ne ? Tch.

Le portrait déprima Nagisa, tout de même. A entendre le principal, il ressemblait à un monstre enragé qui avait attaqué deux pauvres brebis sans défense.

\- Je sais que cette attitude est due à cette mission d'assassinat. Et c'est excellent, reprit Asano. Le problème réside dans le fait qu'un sous-étudiant ose défier un étudiant des classes principales. Ce sont des choses que je ne peux autoriser.

Et il se leva.

\- Veuillez lui faire comprendre de contrôler ses pulsions.

Il s'en alla, avant de s'interrompre.

\- So da… Koro-sensei.

Et Asano se retourna pour lancer d'un geste vif quelque chose à l'octopus.

\- Vous avez une seconde pour résoudre ceci !

\- Nyu ! Eeeh ! Là, maintenant !?

Koro-sensei se retrouva avec le casse-tête de métal entre ses tentacules, pour finir, une seconde plus tard, prisonnier du casse-tête lui-même. Comment diable avait-il réussi à faire passer sa grosse tête par l'un des trous pour se le retrouver autour de la gorge ?

Faiblesse numéro 7 de Koro-sensei : il n'a pas de patience avec les casse-têtes.

\- Votre vitesse n'est pas exagérée, commenta Asano. Pas de doute que vous pouvez esquiver toutes les attaques contre vous. Mais vous savez, Koro-sensei…

Asano s'approcha de Koro-sensei qui se débattait au sol avec son puzzle toujours autour de la gorge.

\- Il y a des problèmes qui ne peuvent être résolus par la vitesse. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Ace et Nagisa s'écartèrent de la porte. Nagisa déglutit légèrement quand le directeur le remarqua et eut l'air un peu surpris de les voir là. Et il leur adressa un sourire si faux qu'il donna presque envie de vomir à Ace.

\- Salut ! J'ai hâte de voir vos résultats d'examen ! Bonne chance !

Et il reprit son air froid en s'en allant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas honorable… murmura Ace.

Asano n'indiqua pas s'il l'avait entendu ou pas.

Sous son 'bonne chance' tellement froid et désintéressé, Nagisa avait cessé d'être un assassin, pour redevenir un pauvre gosse de la classe E.

Marco regarda Koro-sensei qui avait cessé de bouger, par terre et avec pitié, l'aida à se dégager du puzzle.

En tant que cible d'assassinat, cet homme était quasi invincible.

Mais en tant que prof, quelque chose de plus puissant tirait les ficelles.

Asano Gakuho, directeur de l'école privée de Kunugigaoka. Un prodige de l'éducation qui a fait de son école la meilleure du pays, et ce, depuis dix ans, déjà.

\- Il n'y a aucune échappatoire à cette école, pointa Karasuma. Même pour vous.

De colère, face contre terre, Koro-sensei brisa l'un des morceaux du puzzle.

Marco termina ce qu'il faisait et ramassa son sac.

\- Je vais rentrer. J'espère être calmé, demain, ou il y aura un mort, siffla Marco.

Nagisa frissonna sous la soif de sang combinée des deux pirates. Comme un rugissement d'animal sauvage qui n'attendait qu'une cible pour se défouler.

\- Ja ne, Nagisa, souffla Ace.

Il emboîta le pas de son camarade et ils descendirent la montagne.

\- Ace, fit Marco, au bout d'un moment.

\- Marco ?

\- Brise sa théorie. Son quota. Écrase sa fierté. Brise-le là où il se croit invincible, cet Asano. J'ai les mains liées pour l'instant, mais pas toi.

\- Aucun souci. Dépêchons, alors. J'ai des examens à réviser.

* * *

\- Ohayo gozaimasu ! salua Koro-sensei le lendemain.

Et il se donna encore plus à fond pour couvrir encore plus de terrain en un minimum de temps.

Il avait l'intention de donner plus que son maximum.

L'image résiduelle en était floue, pour le coup.

Ace comprenait son comportement. Sa panique. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le rang. Il voulait les voir réussir.

Il prit dans sa trousse un élastique qui attachait ses stylos ensemble et s'attacha les cheveux qui avaient poussé pas mal depuis sa mort.

Marco voulait qu'il brise Asano ?

Il le ferait d'une telle façon que leur Oyaji en serait fier.

Quand l'heure fut finie, on pouvait trouver Koro-sensei mort de fatigue sur une chaise, s'éventant.

\- Il a l'air assez fatigué, pointa Okajima.

\- C'est notre chance ! fit une fille blonde en brandissant son couteau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se donne autant de mal à nous enseigner ? s'enquit un autre.

\- Nyurufufufufufu ! rit difficilement leur professeur. Je fais tout pour que vos résultats soient splendides. Si ça arrive…

Et il se fit un film rose et mièvre d'enfants joyeux qui lui étaient reconnaissants de leurs bonnes notes, puis les grosses poitrines de l'école qui venaient à lui après avoir entendu parler des qualités d'enseignement.

\- … et sans crainte de me faire tuer, je pourrais prendre du bon temps !

Il détourna son visage rosi pour rire.

\- Je doute qu'étudier soit suffisant, pointa un réaliste de la classe, s'attirant le regard noir d'Ace.

\- Hmm, alors que si on le tue, on aura 10 milliards de Yen de récompense… approuva une fille.

\- Avec autant d'argent, plus besoin de bonnes notes pour bien vivre.

\- Nyuru ! C'est donc ce que vous pensez ! s'indigna Koro-sensei.

Il entendit un Tch de la part d'Ace qui migra à la fenêtre, apparemment pas d'accord.

\- Nous sommes la classe E, pointa Okajima.

\- Nous avons plus de chances de vous tuer que de réussir nos examens.

Le reste de la classe semblait penser la même chose.

\- Je vois, fit Koro-sensei en se relevant. Je comprends très bien, même.

Son sérieux surpris Ace.

\- Et vous avez compris quoi, sensei ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Que ces têtes vides non pas ce qu'il faut pour m'assassiner.

Ohoh ! Il avait sorti la tête mauve avec la grosse croix en son centre. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans le discours des élèves.

\- Tout le monde dehors. Exécution.

* * *

Tout le monde se réunit dans la cour au dehors, entourée de la forêt de la montagne.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait les voir dans le pré ?

Koro-sensei s'éloigna des élèves et s'approcha de ce qui servait de terrain pour les activités sportives des élèves.

\- L'une des bonnes choses avec le système de la classe E, c'est celui d'auto-remédiation. En terminant dans le top 50, sur 186 étudiants à un examen, et en recevant la permission des autres professeurs, on peut retourner dans le courant principal et quitter la classe E. Cependant, il est difficile d'atteindre ce niveau, au vu des conditions d'études de cette classe. La quasi-totalité des élèves de la classe E abandonne l'idée de trouver une solution, face à cette immense discrimination.

Ace arriva à cet instant avec Marco et Irina, pour les conduire auprès de Karasuma. Mais il n'alla pas rejoindre les autres élèves, et resta auprès de Marco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Irina.

\- Koro-sensei a craqué. Il a demandé à ce que vous soyez là, avec Marco, lui dit Ace en haussant des épaules.

\- Irina-sensei, appela Koro-sensei sans se retourner. Laissez-moi vous poser une question en tant que tueur professionnel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'un coup ? s'enquit la plantureuse blonde.

\- Quand vous êtes en mission, avez-vous un seul plan de préparé ?

Irina resta perplexe de la question mais répondit.

\- Iie. Le plan principal fonctionne rarement comme prévu. Il est nécessaire de faire tous les préparatifs nécessaires pour palier à toutes éventualités.

\- Merci. Suivant, Karasuma-sensei.

Le laconique et sombre Karasuma le regarda sans rien dire.

\- Quand vous enseignez l'art du combat rapproché, est-ce que le premier coup est le plus important ?

\- Le premier mouvement est bien sûr important, mais les suivants le sont tout autant. Face à un ennemi entraîné, le premier coup est souvent esquivé. La précision avec laquelle vous porterez votre second et troisième coup arrive donc en jeu, et peut décider de l'issu d'un combat.

\- Merci bien. Marco-sensei.

\- Nanda yo ?

\- J'ai du respect pour vous, j'espère ne pas me montrer insultant en disant que vous êtes un oiseau, et laisser votre part humaine en arrière pour ma question.

\- Une simple question sur le fonctionnement de ma partie animale n'a rien de vexant, yoi.

\- Vous êtes un navigateur, à la base, si j'ai bien compris. Hors, nous savons des oiseaux qu'ils ont un très bon sens de la direction, meilleur que les humains. Vous reposez-vous uniquement sur votre instinct animal ?

\- Mon instinct animal m'aide beaucoup dans ce que je fais au quotidien, puisque je navigue sur des eaux lunatiques et ça me permet de percevoir beaucoup. Mais ça ne fait pas tout le travail, yoi. Dès que j'en ai eu les capacités, j'ai emmagasiné autant de connaissances que possible, histoire d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi me rabattre en cas de souci. Il y a aussi des fois où mes connaissances humaines sont plus rapides que mon instinct et cela a sauvé la vie de ce que je considère comme ma famille plus d'une fois, yoi. Et je continue encore et toujours à récolter de nouvelles connaissances. J'ai la vie de trop nombreuses personnes entre mes mains à ces instants pour ne pas mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Pour finir, je dirais que je ne suis pas le seul navigateur de notre bande. Je suis peut-être le Taisho, mais je ne suis pas le seul avec ce genre de connaissances. Si quelque chose m'échappe, il y a d'autres personnes qui y feront peut-être plus attention que moi.

\- Merci de cette explication très éclairante. Pour finir, Ace-kun.

Ace leva un sourcil.

\- On sait tous que tu tires bien et que tu te balades avec des armes blanches, alors qu'avec un pouvoir comme le tien, tu n'en aurais aucun besoin, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que d'une, je ne suis pas né avec. Ma spécialité reste le maniement du bô. _Après_ , j'ai obtenu mon pouvoir. Mais il a des limites et j'ai des cicatrices pour me le rappeler. Je dois être capable de continuer de me battre, même si mon feu refuse de me répondre. Mes ennemis ne me feront pas la grâce de s'asseoir et de m'attendre, le temps que je puisse les passer au barbec'. Ils sont du genre à tuer un homme qui réclame pitié. Raison de plus pour avoir un panel de techniques large qui ne repose pas principalement sur le feu.

\- C'est tout, merci.

\- Vous voulez nous faire comprendre quoi, au final ? demanda Maehara.

Et Koro-sensei se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, allant de plus en plus vite, en leur faisant la leçon.

\- Comme vos professeurs et votre camarade vous l'ont dit, préparer plusieurs techniques est ce qui fait de vous un assassin confirmé. Mais en ce qui vous concerne ? « Nous devons l'assassiner et c'est tout. », c'est ce que vous pensez et vous oubliez vos objectifs scolaires. Vous fermez juste les yeux sur la raison de votre complexe d'infériorité.

Les vents furent pris dans le tourbillon et de la poussière fut jetée sur tout le monde.

\- Et si je venais à quitter cette classe ? Et si un autre assassin réussissait à me tuer ? Sans pouvoir vous appuyer sur l'assassinat, tout sera perdu pour vous ! Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil en tant que professeur.

Le vent et la poussière commencèrent à former une tornade avec Koro-sensei en son centre.

-« Ceux qui ne peuvent utiliser une seconde lame ne sont pas qualifiés pour être des assassins ! »

La tornade dura un instant, puis s'évanouit. Lentement, la poussière commença à se disperser.

\- Le terrain n'était pas plat et il y avait pleins de mauvaises herbes, leur dit Koro-sensei. J'ai arrangé ça.

Pour l'avoir arrangé, il l'avait arrangé ! Il avait transformé le pré en une piste d'athlétisme ! Et il avait même installé des cages de football !

\- Sensei est une super-créature capable d'anéantir la Terre. Aplanir le terrain n'est rien, en comparaison. Si vous ne pouvez pas me prouver que vous pouvez manier cette seconde lame, je saurai qu'il n'y a personne dans cette classe capable de me tuer. Ace-kun ne compte pas, il cherche juste un partenaire pour affûter toutes ses lames. Je raserai donc cette école avant de partir.

\- Une seconde lame ? Mais quand ? demanda Nagisa, brisant le silence.

\- Cela me semble évident. Demain, à l'examen.

Et il pointa un de ses deux doigts tentaculaires vers les élèves.

\- Je veux que chacun d'entre vous finisse dans le top 50 après les examens de demain.

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !?

\- J'ai déjà développé votre seconde lame. Je n'use pas des méthodes idiotes de l'école principale. Maniez ces lames en toute confiance. Accomplissez cette mission en gardant la tête haute, souriant et sans aucune once de honte. Vous êtes de fiers assassins… de fiers membres de la classe E.

* * *

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Ace en se laissant aller sur une chaise dans la salle des profs.

\- Oui, Ace-kun. Je voudrais que l'on parle d'une seconde lame, pour toi, qui n'y a sans doute pas songé.

Ace comprit de quoi il voulait parler : se ranger.

\- Ecoutez, sensei…

Ace se massa le nez. C'était toujours mieux que la méthode de Garp : tu seras un marine et je te frappe sur le crâne si tu n'es pas d'accord.

\- On a déjà essayé de me forcer sur une voie qui n'est pas la mienne, et ça n'a fait que me renforcer dans mes désirs. Je suis _libre_ et c'est tout ce que je veux.

\- Mais tu as _tué_. Tu as les moyens d'avoir une belle vie, un beau métier et de laisser tomber ce que tu fais.

\- Non sensei.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Ace-kun, tu es brillant.

\- Vous n'avez pas saisi mon _vrai_ problème, sensei.

Ace croisa ses mains sur la table.

Il était un adulte, il expliquerait donc la situation, comme un adulte et ne fuirait pas en hurlant de rage.

\- Là d'où je viens, je n'ai _aucun_ droit. Même pas celui de vivre. Je n'ai pas le droit _d'exister_. Je le sais depuis que je suis gosse, pourtant _, je suis là_. Pour pouvoir vivre, exister par moi-même, j'ai pris ce qu'on peut qualifier comme un mauvais chemin. Mais c'était mon désir de gosse. Personne ne l'a choisi pour moi. Et c'est en suivant cette voie que j'ai trouvé de l'acceptation et des gens, outre mon petit frère, qui m'acceptaient, sans se soucier de qui j'étais. Des gens qui m'ont donné une raison d'aimer ma vie, aussi merdique soit-elle. Si je devais suivre votre conseil, cela voudrait dire oublier tout ça. Ma famille. Mes amis. Ce que je suis. Je suis pas fait pour vivre avec vos règles et vos contraintes. C'est miraculeux si l'école principale ne soit pas déjà baignée de sang, parce que croyez-moi, j'en meurs d'envie, mais je me plie à ces règles.

Ace regarda Koro-sensei dans les yeux.

\- Je veux pas être un honnête citoyen. Il est trop tard, de toute façon, pour changer de route. Je suis un pirate, un voleur, un menteur, un assassin, un bon à rien, un démon, un monstre. Mais je suis vivant et heureux de l'être.

Koro-sensei ne dit rien pendant un long instant, puis soupira.

\- Je vois. J'aurais essayé. Va, ton camarade t'attend.

Ace inclina la tête et lui dit à demain.

Il retrouva Marco dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Marco alors qu'ils prenaient la route pour descendre la colline.

\- Me dire que je pouvais changer de voie. Je lui ai juste dit que c'était pas faisable et que je ne voulais pas.

Ace enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- J'aime trop notre famille, même si mes conneries nous ont coûté si cher.

La main sur son épaule lui donna du réconfort.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

Les examens étaient une autre de ces occasions durant laquelle ils revenaient à l'école principale.

Ils étaient dans une classe avec un prof qui s'amusait à les déconcentrer en tapotant le bureau devant lui du doigt et en les regardant de haut.

Chacun était penché sur son questionnaire, essayant de le comprendre.

C'était la première période : les maths et elle fut à l'image de tout l'examen.

C'était un « match à l'extérieur » pour la classe E, en sachant que les autres classes avaient eu le même questionnaire que eux.

Et les questions avaient l'air de monstres ignobles qui, avec des écailles en formes d'équation, essayaient des les avaler crus, tous. Surtout la quatrième. Un simple couteau ne serait pas suffisant pour l'abattre.

Ils avaient tous consciences que la barre serait très haute pour les questions.

Nagisa commençait à paniquer. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Si ça continuait, cette question les aurait.

* * *

Koro-sensei était dehors, regardant vers l'école principale, quand il entendit un doux air fredonné derrière lui. Il esquiva en même temps un couteau jeté sur lui.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Irina. Vous partirez s'ils n'arrivent pas tous dans le top 50 ?

\- Hai ! lui assura Koro-sensei.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Jusqu'à il y a peu, ils avaient les pires notes, c'est impossible qu'ils réussissent !

Cela fit rire Marco, assis sur la branche d'un arbre occupé à lire.

\- Et pourquoi tu te marres, toi ?

\- Parce que je suis habitué à l'improbable. Le mot impossible, je l'ai rayé de mon dictionnaire en rencontrant un homme du nom de Gol D. Roger, yoi.

\- Je pense que c'est possible, assura Koro-sensei. Je ne sais rien de leur passé, mais maintenant, ce sont mes étudiants. « Quand vous êtes dans une situation difficile, protégez-vous par vous-même. »

Koro-sensei ramassa dans un mouchoir, entre ses deux doigts, le couteau anti-sensei que lui avait jeté Irina. Un papillon jaune vint se poser sur le bout.

\- C'est ce genre d'arme que je leur ai donné.

* * *

Exact.

Seul, dans le noir de la panique, Nagisa vit briller un tentacule de Koro-sensei qui vint s'enrouler délicatement autour de son poignet.

« Je suis certain de vous l'avoir appris. Il n'y a aucun monstre mystère.»

Le monstre horrible s'immobilisa.

« Observons cette nageoire… tu vois, en regardant de plus près, ce n'est qu'une simple nageoire. Étudie attentivement chaque partie de la question, puis rassemble-les pour voir l'ensemble. »

Et peu à peu, la lumière se fit sur le monstre… qui devint plus qu'un inoffensif poisson.

« Ne ? Quel adversaire insignifiant ! »

Nagisa sourit d'un air rassuré.

« Maintenant, utilise ta lame pour le découper »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il comprenait à présent…

Leur surveillant eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant les élèves se mettre à répondre aux questions et cesser de paniquer.

Ils avaient compris l'astuce pour résoudre la partie la plus importante de la question… c'était comme leur avait appris Koro-sensei.

Ace esquissa un sourire en sentant la panique grandissante de leur examinateur.

Ensemble, ils avaient abattu la question qui aurait renvoyé se rhabiller le plus féroce des kai-ô.

La suivante y passa aussi.

Et encore la suivante !

Et la suivan…

Cris d'horreur.

 _Un vrai carnage._

La question numéro 11 n'avait _rien_ de reconnaissable. Ils n'étaient plus que trois debout, face à elle. Ace, Nagisa et Karma…

Une question inattendue qui brisa la classe E par derrière...

* * *

C'était une manigance du directeur.

L'homme était intervenu la veille de l'examen dans les classes pour leur apprendre ce point là. Et bien entendu, on n'avait pas averti la classe E. On avait changé les sujets deux jours avant l'examen, sans avertir les enseignants de la classe E.

Un cruel manque d'honnêteté et personne ne voulait rien savoir, jouant la surprise et la naïveté, avant de regarder de haut la classe E.

Nagisa Shiota regarda son sujet avec tristesse.

105ème sur 186. 315 pts.

Yuma Isogai : 68ème avec 367pts.

Ryoma Terasaka : 159ème avec 230 pts.

* * *

Irina regardait le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées.

Koro-sensei restait indéchiffrable.

Marco se maudissait. Il aurait dû prévoir ça.

Le comité ne voulait rien savoir. Ils étaient une école préparatoire. C'était normal de tester les élèves sur quelque chose qu'on leur apprenait à la dernière minute.

Asano était surtout prêt à tout au nom de sa doctrine. Mais pour le coup, ils les avaient mis dans une position difficile...

* * *

Ace regarda avec ennui le dos de Koro-sensei qui faisait face au tableau noir de la classe.

Le silence était lourd.

Tout le monde attendait de savoir ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Marco était assis dans une fenêtre. Lui et Ace parlerait plus tard.

\- Sensei prend l'entière responsabilité de ceci, annonça Koro-sensei. Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé le système de cette école. Je ne peux pas vous faire face.

Un couteau vola jusqu'à Koro-sensei qui l'esquiva, surpris. Il esquiva une dizaine de balles de feu qui s'éteignirent sur l'ardoise du tableau juste en suivant.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Karma.

Il s'était levé et avancé vers le bureau, ses copies en main.

\- Si vous nous faites pas face, vous ne pouvez pas esquivez nos attaques.

Il continua son avancée avec son sourire insolent et provocateur, mais à la fois innocent.

\- Karma a raison. Vous savez, c'est pas poignarder un homme dans le dos qui va me déranger ! sourit Ace en se levant de sa propre chaise, prenant ses copies.

\- Karma-kun ! Ace-kun ! Sensei est vraiment déprimé, alors…

Les deux garçons jetèrent leurs copies sur son bureau, le coupant dans sa tirade. Du rouge de la colère, il revint au jaune.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Ils avaient tous les deux obtenus des notes magnifiques et surtout, un cent, dans l'épreuve piège de math.

\- On n'a rien à faire qu'ils aient changé le questionnaire ou pas, annonça Karma.

\- Les coups tordus, c'est mon domaine, croyez-le ou pas, fit Ace.

Karma leva un poing et Ace répondit au geste en faisant autant. Ils les cognèrent ensemble alors que les autres élèves se rassemblaient pour voir leur note.

\- Oh, Marco ?!

Marco le regarda en silence.

\- Quel manque de foi envers un nakama, Fushisho. Je me suis juré de briser la doctrine de ce connard (il ignora les reproches de Koro-sensei sur son langage) de telle façon qu'Oyaji en serait fier. J'ai accompli ma mission, non ?

Marco eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Oyaji aurait réclamé une fête pour cela, yoi. Thatch t'aurait fait de magnifiques grillades et j'aurai fermé les yeux sur ta surconsommation de saké. A défaut de tout ça, je te propose un restau et de garder Cassandra au large jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Ace eut un sourire radieux et un shihihihihi joyeux.

\- Comment vous avez fait ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Vous m'avez appris tout ce que je sais. Vous m'avez fait prendre de l'avance, vous m'avez enseigné plus que vous ne le deviez, Koro-sensei. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu répondre aux questions même avec des sujets différents, expliqua Karma.

\- Marco m'a demandé d'écraser la doctrine de cet homme, pointa Ace en revenant vers le bureau. Il est mon supérieur et je l'ai fait. Savoir qu'il est plus que satisfait est une récompense. Cependant, c'est vous qui avez le plus donner dans cette histoire. Vous m'avez poussé alors que je refusais de bouger. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, pour la simple et stupide raison que mon avenir est déjà défini depuis longtemps et que tout ce savoir ne me servirait à rien. Puis, je me suis rappelé de tous ces gens qui me regardaient de haut, parce que je vis du mauvais côté de la loi. Parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une éducation. Et juste pour pouvoir leur cracher un jour à la figure et me prouver meilleur qu'eux, j'ai décidé de vous suivre. Que vous en ayez conscience ou pas, c'est vous qui m'avez poussé sur cette option.

\- Avec nos notes, nous pourrions très bien quitter cette classe, mais il n'en est pas question. Nous ne le voulons pas. Pour moi, comparé à mes anciennes classes, vous assassiner est plus amusant.

\- Si je devais me retrouver dans une classe classique, ça se finirait en massacre, sourit Ace.

\- De, vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez utiliser le fait qu'on est pas tous dans le top 50 pour fuir la queue entre vos tentacules ?

\- Marco-nii-san… s'il fuit, tu veux bien le rattraper… s'il te plaît~ ?

Ace avait dit ça en faisant des yeux de chiot à Marco qui leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que je puisse le réduire en tas de nouilles !

Marco haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une occasion comme une autre de me dégourdir les ailes, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de voler beaucoup, ces derniers temps.

\- Je crois que le prof est juste effrayé qu'on le tue ! provoqua Karma avec son sourire.

Une marque de colère apparut sur l'arrière du crâne de Koro-sensei.

Karma et Ace échangèrent un air entendu.

\- Cot cot cot cot ! caqueta Ace en tournant lentement autour du prof.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la classe qui saisit la stratégie. La déléguée de classe donna un coup de coude à son voisin qui prit la parole :

\- Nanda ! Koro-sensei a la frousse ?!

Cela fit rire la classe.

\- Fallait le dire plus tôt !

\- Deee ! « J'ai peur et je veux m'enfuir ! »

Seconde marque de colère… rapidement suivie de six autres, alors que son visage virait au rouge.

\- Nyanya ! Je vais pas m'enfuir ! explosa le prof.

\- He ? Alors, vous allez faire quoi ?!

Koro-sensei redevint sérieux.

\- Nous reprendrons notre revanche lors des examens de fin de semestre !

Et le corps étudiant éclata de rire.

\- Désolé, Marco, pas d'exercice pour toi ! sourit Ace avec un petit geste.

\- Oh, je pense pas. Tu tousses plus tellement, je pense qu'on va pouvoir reprendre _l'entraînement_ !

\- Heeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

\- Et ne te prends pas pour Ivankov ou je te noie, yoi.

Ils étaient rentrés dans un mur avec ces résultats d'examens. Un mur très épais. Mais au fond, ils étaient fiers. Fier d'être de la classe E.


	4. Voyage scolaire

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre et aujourd'hui, on part en voyage d'assassinat dans le centre historique du Japon : Kyoto. Merci encore à ceux et celles qui me suivent dans cette fic, c'est un vrai plaisir :D**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté et pour répondre à certains d'entre-vous :**

 **Algol D. DarkWalker : *offre une peluche de Koro-sensei* j'ai rien contre tes références, elles sont juste pas à mon goût. C'est comme Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, je doute que ce soit au goût de tout le monde ce manga. Pour le rythme, j'en profite tant que j'ai de l'avance.**

 **Shiro.K : Ton pseudo n'est juste pas pratique pour cette fiction è-é. Et oui, l'italique veut dire qu'il faut attendre _autre chose_ de plus sensuelle dans l'idée de _l'entraînement_. Même s'il n'empêche que désormais, Ace va vraiment recommencer à s'entraîner. On va voir la forme animal de MArco ici. Après, les élèves ont des cours avec un poulpe jaune de 2/3 mètres... plus grand chose peut les surprendre à ce stade.**

 **Seth42 : Facile, avant d'envoyer la fic à la bêta, j'avais déjà beeeeeeeeeeeeeeaucoup d'avance. Apparemment, elle a eut un gros choc en voyant que j'avais dépassé les 100 pages words dans ce que je lui avais refilé.**

* * *

\- Nagisa-kun, tu as les membres de ton groupe ?

Nagisa releva la tête de ses affaires qu'il sortait pour regarder la déléguée de classe.

\- Si c'est pas fait, quand ça le sera, préviens Isogai-kun ou moi.

\- Tu l'as oublié ? demanda Kayano en venant vers lui. La semaine prochaine on part en voyage scolaire !

\- Mattaku ! Un voyage scolaire si tôt dans l'année, en troisième année ! Sensei ne peut approuver !

Ace leva la tête de son bureau et se leva.

Il alla direct en salle de profs, s'attirant le regard surpris des autres enseignants.

\- Marco, Koro-sensei se prend pour Izou.

Marco reposa son stylo et vint voir la nouvelle folie du prof, qui, si excité dans l'attente du voyage, avait opté pour se faire passer pour une geisha. Chose dure au vu de sa taille et de sa morphologie.

\- Changez-vous, c'est la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais eue l'occasion de voir, yoi, soupira Marco. Même Ivankov est moins horrible à regarder que vous. Et vous êtes un peu trop excité à l'idée d'un voyage scolaire.

Koro-sensei lui jeta un regard boudeur (si on pouvait le qualifier comme ça) mais se changea, satisfaisant Marco qui s'en alla.

\- Enfin, de toute façon, j'étais démasqué. Je l'avoue, je suis impatient de faire ce voyage scolaire avec vous !

Tout le monde le regarda avec des sourires blasés. Et c'était ça le super-monstre qui voulait détruire la Terre ?

* * *

Karasuma ayant quelques détails à régler, c'était à Marco de faire le topo. Ce qui tombait bien, puisqu'il était professeur de géographie. Son travail, c'était de leur apprendre la géo, mais aussi l'usage du terrain.

\- Bon, je vais pas vous l'apprendre, il y a un voyage scolaire la semaine prochaine. Deux jours et trois nuits à Kyoto. Il n'empêche que vous avez toujours une mission. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on quitte cette salle de classe que la situation change, yoi.

\- On devra l'assassiner en public ? demanda une fille.

\- Pas vraiment. Si vous avez une opportunité, faîtes-le, mais restez discrets. Ace, pas de flamme, yoi.

\- Je sais être discret, merci ! s'indigna Ace.

\- Néanmoins le territoire de Kyoto est plus grand et plus complexe que cette vieille école. Et vous serez en groupe qu'il devra surveiller à tour de rôle. Mais la menace principale, même si je doute de l'efficacité, ça sera celle d'un sniper. Des tireurs d'élites seront là pour vous soutenir. Si c'est un succès, la récompense sera partagée entre l'heureux chanceux qui lui mettra une balle dans le crâne et vous, yoi. Mais tout déprendra de votre contribution à la réussite de la chose.

Marco ramassa son sac par terre et en tira pas mal de papiers.

\- Voici les cartes de Kyoto, avec autant d'informations que possible sur la zone. Jusqu'à la moindre fourmilière, yoi. Votre but à vous, c'est de mettre au point l'itinéraire idéal pour qu'un tireur puisse avoir la meilleure des occasions pour agir. Mettez-vous par groupe, à présent, et je distribuerai les cartes. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'un second avis ou de précision, yoi.

Les groupes commencèrent à se faire.

Nagisa consulta les détails du voyage qu'ils avaient tous eus en début de cours. Un regard à Sugino et Kayano, et Nagisa eut déjà deux membres dans son groupe.

\- Vu votre nombre, il y aura forcément un groupe plus nombreux que l'autre, annonça Marco en distribuant déjà des cartes.

\- Karma-kun ! Ace-kun ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

\- Hmm ? Okay, sourit Karma.

Ace se leva et rejoignit le groupe avec Karma.

\- Heee, t'es certain, Karma ? Tu vas pas te battre et causer des soucis pendant le voyage, au moins ? demanda Sugino.

\- Tout se passera bien, assura Karma.

Venant de lui, ça voulait tout dire.

Et pour le prouver, il brandit une photo d'une fille effrayée et d'un garçon passé à tabac, tous deux avec Karma et brandissant pièce d'identité.

\- Quand je me bats à l'extérieur, je fais en sorte de faire taire tous les témoins.

On voyait clairement des cornes ténébreuses sur le sommet du crâne de Karma et une queue de diablotin s'agitant joyeusement derrière lui.

Sugino pointa à Nagisa que c'était une mauvaise idée de le faire rejoindre le groupe.

\- Oui, mais on est de vieux amis… se justifia Nagisa.

\- Donc ? On a qui ensuite… Nagisa-kun, Sugino-kun, Ace-kun Kayano-kun et…

\- J'ai invité Okuda-chan ! fit Kayano en tirant la timide experte de poison vers le groupe qui arrangea nerveusement ses lunettes rondes.

\- On doit être six, donc, on est complet, pointa Sugino.

\- Marco a pointé qu'il y aurait un groupe plus peuplé que l'autre, rappela Ace. C'est _votre_ assassinat, je ne ferais que vous donner des conseils, donc, je ne compte pas vraiment.

\- Eeeeh… donc on prend une dernière personne ? comprit Karma. Pour équilibrer, il nous faudrait une fille.

Cela fit rire Sugino qui avait la personne idéale pour ça.

Et ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent avec la brune madone Kanzaki dans leur groupe.

La fille était assez discrète, mais très populaires dans la classe. Personne n'aurait d'objection à l'avoir dans le groupe.

\- Yoroshiku ne, Nagisa-kun.

Et le petit Nagisa-kun ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine.

\- Marco, on a le groupe de complet, appela Ace.

Marco leur apporta une carte et ils se réunirent autour pour l'étudier.

\- Elle… elle est fait main… remarqua Sugino. C'est Koro-sensei qui l'a faite ?

\- Non, ça, c'est le travail de Marco, rectifia Ace avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

\- Il y a tant de détails ! s'exclama Kayano. Elle est si précise ! On se croirait presque dans Kyoto même ! Il les a faites à partir de quoi ?!

\- Vue aérienne et terrestre, je présume. Il s'est absenté le week-end dernier et il travaillait sur quelques cartes ces derniers temps. Y'avait un bail que je l'avais pas vu faire ça. Un peu plus, et je me serais cru au bon vieux temps… Enfin, donc, vous avez un itinéraire à choisir, non ?

\- Yep ! On part d'où ?

Et comptez sur Irina pour essayer de pourrir l'ambiance en disant qu'un voyage scolaire n'était rien pour elle qui avait traversé le monde.

Mais ils étaient habitués à son comportement.

\- Ja, vous n'avez qu'à garder la salle, Bitch-sensei ! lança Maehara par-dessus son épaule.

\- Eh ?

\- Occupez-vous bien des fleurs, lança sa voisine de table.

\- Ih ?

De la surprise, elle passa à la colère. Elle dégaina son flingue qu'elle brandit sur la classe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Ne partez pas sans moi !

Marco, discutant avec un groupe à cet instant, se redressa.

\- _Bitch_ -san, il faut vous décider. Vous voulez venir ou pas ?

\- Urusai !

\- Depuis que j'ai des ailes, j'ai vu bon nombre d'endroits différents dans mon existence. J'ai cessé de compter, pourtant, un simple voyage, aussi enfantin soit-il, n'a pas perdu son intérêt à mes yeux. Que ce soit quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu ou que je découvre à peine, cela a toujours de la valeur pour moi, yoi.

\- Shihihihihi !

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Koro-sensei qui avait avec lui de très gros livres de la taille de gros dictionnaire. Un par personne.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Isogai.

\- Des guides touristiques.

Et il les distribua.

\- Non mais ça pèse une tonne ! se plaignit Maehara.

\- Dedans, vous avez une illustration de tous les lieux touristiques, le top cent des boutiques souvenirs et un manuel d'auto-défense de voyage, de la théorie à la pratique ! J'ai passé toute la nuit à les faire ! Cette première édition est fournie avec une réplique en papier du Kinkakuii !

Marco leva un sourcil et le montra du pouce.

\- Et tu te plains que je suis un drogué du travail, Ace, yoi ?

Ace eut un reniflement amusé.

\- Il existe déjà un nombre incalculable de cartes de Kyoto, Marco. Même si ton boulot reste le top du top, tu n'avais pas… tu sais quoi ? Oublie.

Cela fit rire la classe. Ils étaient tellement habitués à présent à la relation entre Ace et Marco, et leurs constantes chamailleries. Certes, seul Nagisa et Karma (à qui rien n'échappait) semblaient au courant qu'il y avait _plus_ derrière, mais pour les autres, cette façade de relation fraternelle était un spectacle drôle.

\- Je suis au regret de venir vous embêter pendant cette heure _si_ divertissante, mais avant le voyage, la visite médicale est obligatoire ! annonça Cassandra en les rejoignant. Karasuma-san m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle aura lieu demain. Je comprends pas pourquoi il a dit que c'était pour vous préparer psychologiquement, le pourquoi je dois vous l'annoncer aujourd'hui.

\- Cassandra, j'ai grandi avec toi, yoi. Donc, je peux comprendre que des enfants aient besoin d'une préparation psychologique pour t'affronter, soupira Marco en voyant les visages pâles de ses élèves.

Cassandra le regarda en levant un sourcil, mais Marco retourna à son travail.

\- C'est quand que je t'ai fait ta dernière visite, Ananas Volant ?

\- Ce genre de menace a cessé de marcher sur moi depuis que j'ai quinze ans, yoi. Tu permets, j'ai du boulot.

\- Humph !

Et la blonde s'en alla, laissant Marco virer Koro-sensei de la pièce, montrer à Irina la sortie, et continuer son travail : les conseiller en cas de besoin, mais plus généralement, leur parler de la situation géographique de Kyoto et de ses particularités.

* * *

-Ne, Ace-kun ?

Ils avaient voulu peaufiner un peu plus leur itinéraire, et Ace avait proposé que le groupe le fasse après les cours, chez lui.

\- Hmm ?

\- Ce doit être bizarre, non, de vivre avec le prof et l'infirmière, commenta Sugino.

\- Pas plus que ça. Je vis avec eux depuis un bon moment, déjà.

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison banale et Ace ouvrit la porte.

\- Cass', je suis là ! Marco est encore là-bas ! annonça Ace en entrant.

\- Hmmm… fit la blonde depuis le salon hors de vue. Marco a laissé son matériel sur la table, laisse-moi le ranger et les lieux sont à vous.

\- Comment elle sait qu'on est là, nous aussi ? demanda Kayano.

\- Pour la même raison qui fait que Marco est encore avec Karasuma-sensei. C'est une sorte de technique semblable à celle qui permet à Cassandra de blesser Koro-sensei sans que ses scalpels ne fondent dans son corps. On appelle ça le Haki. Karasuma-sensei et Marco travaillent sur une méthode pour l'enseigner à la classe… une méthode sans risque.

\- Oh.

Le groupe se déchaussa et arriva dans le salon, pour voir la blonde ranger des masses de papiers et quelques objets.

\- Cass', Marco est encore resté debout jusqu'à pas d'heure, pointa Ace en essayant de pas paraître inquiet.

La blonde soupira et lui dit d'un air blasé :

\- Tu sais comment il est… je lui en toucherai deux mots, t'en fais pas. Les gosses, vos parents savent que vous êtes ici ?

\- Hai !

\- Eh bien, je vous laisse travailler, je vais lire tranquillement dans mon coin. Y'a de l'eau sur le feu, Ace. Je te laisse surveiller ?

\- Oui oui…

Et le groupe s'installa autour de la table basse.

C'était… vide, d'après Nagisa. Spartiate. Très peu de meubles.

\- On reste pas ici longtemps, explicita Ace en voyant leur regard surpris sur le peu de personnalisation. Une fois Koro-sensei hors du chemin, on rentre chez nous. Et on est habitués à ne pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles.

\- So ka.

Ace déroula la carte sur la table et ils se mirent au boulot. Ils ne firent une pause seulement que quand Ace alla chercher l'eau, mais travaillèrent un petit moment en rigolant de temps à autres.

\- Ace, je veux pas déranger, mais…

\- Au fond du couloir qui est derrière cette porte, répondit Ace à Nagisa en montra une porte à l'autre bout du salon.

\- Je fais vite.

Nagisa se leva et alla s'occuper de _sa petite affaire_. Il se retrouva dans un couloir avec cinq portes, dont une face à lui. Il referma la porte menant au salon et s'avança vers les toilettes. Mais ce qui attira son regard, ce fut un meuble, pas très loin de sa destination. Il y avait une photo dessus. C'était un groupe de dix-sept personnes, avec des tailles et des gabarits que Nagisa n'aurait pas jugé possible s'il ne connaissait pas Koro-sensei. Marco était dans le groupe, en bout de file, à l'extrême gauche. Souriant avec aussi peu d'exubérance que d'habitude, même si son langage corporel dans le cliché disait qu'il était heureux. Nagisa remarqua la marque sur sa poitrine, grâce à la chemise ouverte. Une croix, surmontée d'un croissant de lune renversé. A côté de lui, il y avait un brun que Nagisa reconnut entre mille.

Ace.

Il était clairement plus vieux que maintenant sur la photo. Et il était très peu vêtu, du fait qu'il était avec un chapeau digne d'Indiana Jones d'un orange des plus provocateurs, et juste un bermuda noir. Nagisa reconnut néanmoins le protège coude. Ace le portait même avec son uniforme, mais bizarrement, sur le coude inverse à cette photo. Puis, passant brièvement avec un petit sourire sur le fait qu'il constata que lui et Marco se tenaient par la main sur la photo, Nagisa remarqua le tatouage sur le bras. Il aurait été tenté de supposer que c'était une erreur du tatoueur, mais quelque chose lui disait que le S barré était intentionnel.

Son regard passa sur les autres personnes. Ils étaient tous clairement heureux d'être là, mais d'après Nagisa, le plus heureux, ce devait être le géant dans le fond avec sa moustache surprenante.

Le garçon reposa la photo et continua sa route.

* * *

Le jour du départ arriva.

Et bien entendu, les classes 'Élites' avaient droit à la Première Classe, alors que la classe E aurait droit seulement à la Seconde classe.

\- Ce sont les règles de l'école ! fit l'enseignant principal de la D. avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Eh ouais ! Les élèves avec les meilleurs résultats ont priorité sur le budget ! fit un élève en jouant avec ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Oya, oya, ne serait-ce pas l'odeur nauséabonde de la pauvreté ? ricana un autre.

\- Désolée pour mon retard… fit Irina en arrivant.

Bijoux en or, vêtements de luxes… comptez sur elle pour se faire remarquer. Et rendre verte de jalousie la classe D.

\- Bien le bonjour, les enfants…

\- Bitch-sensei, c'est quoi ce look de star d'Hollywood ?

\- Holly-quoi ? demanda Ace à Karma.

\- Hollywood. Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

\- Quand tu es plus occupé à assurer ta survie, tu passes à côté de pas mal de chose... C'est Fuwa-san qui m'a initié au manga, après tout.

\- Je t'expliquerai durant le voyage.

\- Merci, mec.

Il n'empêche qu'Irina trouvait ça drôle.

\- C'est un devoir de chaque assassin de mettre son charme en valeur. Une vraie femme ne néglige pas son apparence juste parce qu'elle est en voyage, dit-elle.

Cassandra la regarda en levant un sourcil.

\- Pas de remarque, ta tenue classique est digne d'un porno, pointa Ace à la plus vieille.

\- C'est moi qui décide quand tu peux reprendre l'entraînement, Ace, plus toutes autres _activités_ que je pourrais juger _contraignante_ s… alors, ne me cherche pas, si tu vois où je veux en venir…

\- Tch.

Nagisa eut pitié d'Ace pendant une bonne minute.

Heureusement, la voix de la raison arriva…

\- Tu te fais trop remarquer. Va te changer. Ce n'est pas à ça que doit ressembler un accompagnateur, pointa Karasuma à Irina.

\- Ne sois pas si strict, Karasuma ! Ces gamins vont devenir des adultes durant…commença Irina.

\- Vire ça. Sur le champ.

Gloups !

Karasuma pouvait être effrayant quand il s'y mettait !

Un peu plus tard, on pouvait la trouver en simple jogging en train de bouder sur un fauteuil.

\- Je suppose qu'elle doit être un peu déconnectée du commun, vu qu'elle n'a tué que des gens riches… supposa quelqu'un.

* * *

Le voyage en train se passa tranquillement, en travaillant les derniers détails.

\- Portgas ?

Ace tourna la tête vers Karasuma.

\- Où est Newgate ?

\- Marco ? Il est claustrophobe. Regardez par la fenêtre, si vous voyez quelque chose de bleu et or, c'est lui.

Karasuma regarda au dehors comme le groupe d'Ace. Brièvement, de façon assez aléatoire, quelque chose de doré apparut dans le bleu azuré du ciel.

\- Il est discret, donc tout va bien, marmonna Karasuma en hochant la tête pour lui-même.

\- Je m'en ferais plus pour Koro-sensei, sourit Ace.

Et il pointa une fenêtre.

En effet, coincé dehors, collé au train, le prof était là, faisant sursauter plus d'un.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites collé à la fenêtre, Koro-sensei ! s'exclama Nagisa.

\- Eh bien, j'ai acheté des encas à la gare et pour le coup, j'ai loupé l'embarquement. Alors, je vais rester comme ça jusqu'à la prochaine station ! Mais pas d'inquiétude ! leur dit le prof.

Et il devint partiellement invisible.

\- Avec ce camouflage, on a juste l'impression que mon sac et mes vêtements sont collés au train !

\- C'est pas normal pour autant !

Cassandra eut un soupir et tira son portable qu'elle mit sur haut-parleur.

« Quoi ? » demanda finalement la voix de Marco.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à répondre, sourit Cassandra.

« J'ai dû me poser pour pouvoir décrocher, yoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- On a un octopus collé au train.

Silence, puis un soupir.

« Je m'en charge. Je le déposerai à la gare suivante.»

\- Merci, salua Karasuma.

Marco raccrocha et tout juste une minute plus tard, on voyait, grâce au camouflage de Koro-sensei, une magnifique créature recouverte de feu turquoise et or, s'approcher du train en volant facilement à la même vitesse. L'oiseau immense brandit ses serres, faisant hurler de protestation Koro-sensei qui fut décroché du train et entraîné vers d'autres cieux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ace et Cassandra pour confirmation, mais leur sourire parlait pour eux.

\- Dément, dommage que j'ai pas réussi à le filmer… souffla un garçon de la classe.

* * *

\- Je _hais_ les oiseaux… souffla Koro-sensei, déguisé et dans le train. C'est dur de voyager sans se faire démasquer.

\- Éviter de prendre un aussi gros sac, alors, pointa Okajima.

\- Vous vous faites toujours remarquer, Koro-sensei, pointa une petite rousse.

\- Et puis, c'est risqué qu'un secret d'état comme vous se balade en public, non ?

Koro-sensei en fut tellement choqué qu'il en perdit son faux nez.

\- Même de loin, votre déguisement ne trompe personne. Même Ace est plus doué que vous pour ça… ne, Ace-chan~ ! Tu te souviens de cette si belle tenue de danseuse orientale qu'avait trouvée Izou et qui t'allait comme un gant ?

Ace cessa de somnoler dans son coin pour partir à la poursuite de l'infirmière dans le train, rouge d'embarras.

\- Koro-sensei ! appela un élève du nom de Sugaya.

Tout le monde le regarda jeter un petit truc à leur professeur. Il s'avéra que c'était un faux nez.

\- On va d'abord commencer par changer ce nez qui tombe tout le temps.

Koro-sensei mit le nouveau nez, un peu plus rond et constata qu'il était parfaitement adapté et accordé au visage rond du professeur. C'était sa spécialité, les déguisements, les maquillages, tout ça, à Sugaya.

Un peu plus loin, Kayano se mit à rire.

\- On découvre toujours de nouvelles facettes chez les gens avec qui on voyage ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Hm ! Et en fonction de la suite de ce voyage, qui peut dire ce qu'on apprendra d'autre ? Ça a commencé dès ce matin avec la forme animale de Marco-sensei, approuva Nagisa.

\- Elle est démente, accorda Karma. Ensuite, on a eu droit à cette intéressante histoire entre Ace-kun et cette tenue de danseuse orientale.

Le tableau fit rire le groupe.

-Et maintenant, le talent caché de Sugaya, approuva Nagisa. J'espère qu'on découvrira encore plein de choses.

\- Ne, je vais me chercher une boisson, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? proposa Kanzaki.

\- Je viens avec toi ! proposa Okuda.

\- Moi aussi ! fit Kayano en se levant.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Kyoto.

A à D eurent droit à un hôtel de luxe.

E, une simple auberge.

Comme prévu, ils retrouvèrent Marco, dans le hall.

\- Vous êtes pas fatigué, sensei ? demanda Okuda.

\- Je suis habitué à des voyages bien plus contraignants. Mais je vois du potentiel par ici, yoi.

En effet, Koro-sensei semblait avoir le mal du voyage et il était totalement avachi et verdâtre, sur une causeuse.

\- Daijobu ? demanda une élève en essayant de le poignarder. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous reposer dans votre chambre ?

Esquive en glissant un peu plus loin, où les délégués l'attaquèrent à leur tour.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je dois juste faire un petit saut à Tokyo… marmonna Koro-sensei d'une voix mourante.

\- Kayano-kun, je voudrais te voir un instant, appela Cassandra.

\- J'arrive.

Ace et Marco la regardèrent, mais la femme leur lança un regard, faisant soupirer ses frères.

Quoiqu'il soit question, le secret médical l'empêcherait de parler.

\- Pourquoi tu dois retourner à Tokyo, yoi ? demanda Marco.

\- J'ai oublié mon oreiller.

Ace le regarda d'un air blasé. L'ennemi public numéro un ne pouvait pas se passer de son stupide coussin ?

\- Tous ces bagages et il réussit à oublier un oreiller ! s'indigna un élève.

Après tout, le sac était si énorme que ça arrivait aux épaules des deux hommes adultes de la pièce.

\- Tu trouves, Kanzaki-san ? demanda Ace en voyant la brune continuer de fouiller son sac.

\- Toujours pas. Heureusement que tu as un double, Ace-san.

Koro-sensei félicita sa responsabilité mais la rassura en disant que tant qu'ils auraient son énorme guide, tout irait bien.

\- Je dois être la seule personne de la classe qui puisse porter votre foutu guide sans me plaindre. Après, ça peut toujours être une arme, commenta Ace en le prenant en main.

La couverture rouge du livre vira au noir et Ace allait l'abattre sur la tête de Koro-sensei quand…

\- Ace. Non.

Ace se tourna vers Marco avec surprise.

\- Avec la force que tu as l'intention de mettre dans le coup, s'il esquive, soit tu blesses quelqu'un, soit tu casses tout le mobilier. Tant que tu n'es pas rétabli et donc capable de maîtriser de nouveau tes coups, tu te calmes, yoi, pointa le blond.

\- Tch. Une opportunité en or qui me dit adieu, commenta Ace en reposant le livre.

\- Tu as ton itinéraire, Ace-kun ? demanda Nagisa.

Ace sortit un carnet usé de sa poche et le montra pour toute réponse.

* * *

Le lendemain, les groupes furent laissés dans la nature. Chacun leur tour, ils seraient supervisés par Koro-sensei.

Comme Ace était avec eux, on ne jugea pas utile de mettre un enseignant en plus.

\- Bonne idée, assassiner Koro-sensei avec des produits locaux ! approuva Karma.

\- Reste son odorat. Il faut trouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour masquer une possible odeur de poison, pointa Ace. Tu as eu la recette, Okuda-kun ?

\- Non, Karasuma-sensei m'a dit qu'il a insisté, mais ils ont refusé de la donner, soupira Okuda en agitant ses deux nattes noirs pour faire non de la tête.

\- En rentrant, on essaiera de palier à ça, assura Ace.

\- Vous savez, j'aimerais bien oublier ces histoires d'assassinat, le temps du voyage, pointa Sugino.

Nagisa leva le nez de la carte de la ville que Marco leur avait distribuée dans chaque groupe.

\- Regardez la vue qu'on a ! continua Sugino. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec les assassinats !

\- Que tu croies, ricana Ace en se massant les yeux.

\- Tu serais surpris. Marco-sensei a marqué une stèle sur la carte, pas très loin. Allons voir.

Ils allèrent voir la stèle dans une rue assez peuplée.

\- Sakamoto Ryuma… lut Okuda.

\- Oh, c'est ici qu'en… 1867 se trouvait Omiya, l'auberge où Sakamoto a été assassiné, comprit Karma.

Ace en pointa une autre sur la carte, et la compara avec le Guide de Koro-sensei.

\- Un peu plus loin, on se retrouve au temple d'Honnoii, même s'ils ont légèrement changé son emplacement au cours du temps.

\- So ka ! La mort d'Oda Nogunaga a été aussi une sorte d'assassinat ! se rappela Kayano.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez habitués à l'odeur du sang et de la mort pour le percevoir. Les stèles de la ville marquent les morts de gens connus, leur dit Ace en fermant le guide.

Il regarda autour de lui, percevant les fantômes de morts anonymes.

\- Des inconnus ont perdu la vie ici. Plusieurs grands noms de l'histoire sont morts dans ce petit kilomètre, mais aussi des individus dont on n'entendra jamais parler. Des gens sans histoire, dont le temps a effacé le souvenir.

\- C'est normal, pointa Nagisa. Cette ville a toujours été au cœur du Japon, mais c'est surtout le temple des assassinats, connus ou non.

\- Je vois ! Maintenant que vous le dites, ça ressemble de plus en plus à des vacances d'assassinat, comprit Sugino.

\- Koro-sensei devient une cible typique, une fois à Kyoto, pointa Karma. Tous ces morts ont contribué à changer l'histoire, à modifier le cours du temps. Koro-sensei, celui qui peut tous nous tuer, cadre avec le fond.

\- Et si nous faisions une pause pour boire et manger quelque chose ? proposa Ace. C'est Koro-sensei qui invite.

Ses camarades le regardèrent avec perplexité, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace agite un porte-monnaie avec un sourire innocent. On voyait merveilleusement bien les cornes sur son crâne.

\- C'est pas correct, soupira Nagisa, presque blasé.

\- Si c'est sensei qui invite, j'approuve ! ricana Karma en passant un bras autour des épaules du brun.

Ace entraîna le groupe et jeta un regard suspicieux derrière son épaule.

Une personne se rétracta dans l'ombre.

* * *

Le groupe avait laissé Ace essayer de trouver un meilleur endroit pour leur tireur. En gros, il était carrément monté sur un toit.

Mais le reste du groupe continua sans lui à s'enfoncer dans le quartier de Gion qui devenait de plus en plus désert. Ce fut leur erreur.

Ils avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade et appelèrent Ace.

\- Ace-kun ! On a trouvé un endroit parfait pour une embuscade ! T'en penses quoi pour un tireur ?

« Laissez-moi vous repérer et je vous dis ça. »

C'est là qu'une bande de voyou leur tomba dessus. Des lycéens face à des collégiens. Ils en avaient après les filles. Karma, Nagisa et Sugino furent séparés d'elles…

Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Nagisa se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un le secouer.

Ace était là, avec eux.

\- Okuda-kun est venu me chercher. Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Yokatta, elle va bien, soupira Nagisa.

Ace brandit son portable.

\- C'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas coupé la ligne. Ton portable est avec Kayano et Kanzaki.

Il aida les garçons à se relever.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai fui sans réfléchir et c'est Ace-kun qui m'a retrouvée, soupira la petite demoiselle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Okuda-kun, rassura Ace.

\- C'était la bonne chose à faire, ces types sont habitués à faire ça, grogna Karma en s'asseyant.

Il se massa le crâne.

\- Même si on en parle à la police, l'affaire prendra du temps, continua Karma.

\- J'ai autant foi en la police que je peux nager. En sachant que je suis une enclume, ça veut tout dire, marmonna Ace.

\- J'aimerais surtout pouvoir m'occuper d'eux personnellement.

\- Mais… on va les retrouver comment ? demanda Sugino.

Ace marcha jusqu'à une gouttière et l'examina, avant de l'arracher et la faire tournoyer entre ses mains avec expertise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Je prends les choses en main. Vous êtes sous ma _responsabilité_ , alors, je m'en charge. J'ai contacté Karasuma pour lui dire qu'on avait eu un léger souci. Je sais comment les retrouver.

Il se tourna vers le groupe.

Quelque chose avait changé. Il était aux commandes, il le pouvait, il se le devait. Il en avait la force.

\- Parés à remettre des voyous à leur place ? demanda Ace.

\- On part quand ? demanda Karma sa soif de sang réclamant rétribution.

* * *

Les renforts des punks furent assommés au passage, et Karma en prit un avec lui, en entrant dans l'usine abandonnée, pour le jeter à terre.

\- Comment ?

Ace se fit un chemin en tête du groupe. Sans lâcher du regard ses adversaires, il demanda à Kayano et Kanzaki si elles allaient bien.

\- On va bien, mais ils sont trop nombreux !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Ace.

Il était si calme, si détendu, et pourtant, prêt à bondir.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? demanda le chef des lycéens.

\- J'étais en ligne quand je vous ai entendus les attaquer, annonça Ace en s'avançant lentement, comme un félin, vers le centre de la pièce, son tuyau de fer bien en main. Votre accent me laisse dire que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. On m'a parlé d'uniforme d'étudiant, donc, vous êtes vous aussi en voyage scolaire. Comme vous n'êtes pas familier, sauf exception, avec la ville, vous ne pouviez pas aller très loin.

Nagisa déroula la carte de Marco.

\- Et comme on a un prof qui prévoit tout, les lieux calmes et isolés sont inscrits sur la carte qu'il nous a faite personnellement, pointa Nagisa. La même méthode est aussi dans notre Guide de Voyage…

\- Nos profs sont très prévoyants… commenta Sugino.

\- Dee ? On fait quoi, mon grand ? demanda Karma. Vous pensez pas en avoir assez fait ?

Notant un léger signe du doigt d'Ace, ils se rapprochèrent de leur camarade, gardant Okuda entre eux pour la protéger.

\- Je pense que vous passerez le reste de votre séjour à l'hosto.

Karma était calme, malgré sa soif de sang.

Un bruit derrière les alerta et fit sourire le chef de la bande.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup pour des collégiens !

\- Les mecs. Faîtes-vous plaisir, souffla Ace. Okuda, tu sais quoi faire. Alors go !

Et Ace disparut immédiatement, alors que les trois garçons fonçaient vers l'avant.

En moins de les corps commencèrent à voler au centre de la pièce, alors qu'Okuda fonçait libérer les deux filles.

Mais le trio de garçons ne s'en occupa pas. Ils devaient se battre, et ils se battaient. Ils utilisèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris pour réduire le nombre. Ils en mirent chacun deux à terre qu'Ace ne leur cri :

\- HIT THE DECK !

Les trois garçons se jetèrent à terre.

Ace sauta sur le dos de Karma à quatre pattes, se projeta en l'air et retomba au centre de la cohue, maniant son tuyau comme une arme redoutable.

Et avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer… seuls les collégiens étaient encore conscients.

Ace relâcha lentement et de façon contrôlée sa respiration.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Nagisa avait une joue égratignée, Karma une lève éclatée et Sugino un œil poché, mais tout le monde allait bien. Ils se remirent debout.

\- Tu es un malade, Ace, te jeter comme ça sur eux, commenta Sugino.

\- Qui t'a permis de m'utiliser comme un tremplin ! protesta Karma.

\- Tu es celui qui a la plus forte stature. Tu me vois faire ça avec ces deux crevettes ?

Karma regarda les _crevettes_ en question.

\- Tu les aurais écrasés.

\- On n'est pas des crevettes ! protestèrent Nagisa et Sugino.

Ace éclata de rire et alla s'assurer que les filles allaient bien.

\- Bande d'élitiste… grogna l'un des punk.

\- Oh, tu es encore conscient, remarqua Ace.

Il marcha jusqu'au chef et le souleva aisément dans sa poigne.

\- Avant d'accuser, apprends. Notre école est peut-être la meilleure qui soit, mais nous sommes de la Classe E. Les _déchets_ de cette école. Et malheureusement pour toi, cette année, c'est une classe de formation _d'assassins_.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai vu de vrais élitistes au milieu du Grey Terminal en flammes. Ces gens qui me regardaient de haut en disant que c'était de ma faute si j'allais crever, parce que je n'avais qu'à choisir de naître dans une famille riche et influente. Ce sont peut-être des gosses paumés, derrière moi, mais je suis d'une toute autre espèce… Je suis un _pirate_. Te poignarder sur place ne me gênerait pas le moins du monde. Alors, enfonce-toi ça dans la cervelle et fait passer le mot. Quiconque touchera à la classe E sera vu comme un ennemi attaquant mes nakamas. Et dans ce cas là... _Pas de quartier_.

Ace tira son couteau de sous sa chemise et pressa la lame contre la joue du truand, retenant à grande peine son Haki. Le gamin était déjà assez effrayé comme ça.

\- Je te laisse la vie sauve, pour cette fois. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi conciliant.

Et Ace le laissa retomber à terre, une profonde coupure sur la joue. Le mec recula de frayeur en voyant le démon sous apparence humaine qui lécha langoureusement le sang sur sa lame.

Ace la rangea et se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Nous rentrons ?

\- Très trop dément, mec ! fit Karma avec un immense sourire. Donne-moi des cours pour être aussi flippant que toi !

Le démon éclata de rire et les collégiens s'en allèrent.

Koro-sensei resta dans l'ombre à les regarder faire. On n'avait pas eu besoin de lui, et c'était mieux ainsi. Ce groupe pouvait se débrouiller seul.

\- Oi, Kanzaki !

Kanzaki se retourna pour voir Ace.

\- Tu n'as pas à essayer de répondre aux attentes des autres. Sois juste toi. Peu importe ton origine ou l'étiquette que l'on t'a collée, personne d'autre que toi n'a le droit de choisir qui tu es. Si tu luttes pour, tu en ressortiras grandi.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

En rougissant, Nagisa tira son portable de la poche de Kayano et le raccrocha.

\- Il est tombé dans ta poche quand on s'est fait attaquer, sumimasen.

Kanzaki eut un sourire radieux et secoua la tête.

\- Tout va bien. Merci d'être venus nous sauver. Et merci pour tes paroles, Ace-san.

Ace eut un vague geste de la main en disant que ce n'était rien.

\- Bon, sinon, monsieur _je-suis-un-pirate_. On doit t'appeler comment ? demanda Karma en mettant ses bras derrière la nuque, alors qu'ils faisaient chemin vers l'auberge dans le soleil couchant. T'as pas de barbe, donc, dure de trouver un nom classique avec.

-Hiken no Ace, tout simplement, second commandant du défunt Edward Newgate, lui dit Ace.

\- _Commandant_!? A ton âge ?! s'étrangla Okuda.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qui te surprend le plus, c'est le fait qu'il soit un commandant à quinze ans, plutôt qu'un pirate ? demanda Sugino.

\- Marco aussi en est un. C'était le premier commandant et fuku-senshô. Vu qu'Oyaji a passé l'arme à gauche, je pense qu'il devrait être le nouveau capitaine, mais on n'a pas abordé le sujet. On arrive encore et toujours à ne pas parler de _l'énorme_ éléphant dans la pièce.

\- Eeeh ?

Ace referma une main sur sa chemise, au niveau de la poitrine.

\- Si tu étais responsable par une de tes conneries et ton insubordination, de la mort de la personne qui t'a accepté comme son fils, alors que tu portes le sang de son plus grand rival, je pense que comme moi, tu ferais au mieux pour esquiver l'éléphant dans la pièce.

Ace tourna la tête en sentant Kayano lui serrait le bras avec compassion.

\- J'ai perdu ma grande sœur, il y a quelques temps… je peux comprendre ta douleur.

Ace lui serra la main et se dégagea.

* * *

Le voyage se poursuivit en silence.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Karasuma qui les attendait à l'entrée avec Marco.

\- L'histoire a été vite réglée, assura Nagisa. Tout le monde va bien. Enfin… sauf nous trois…

\- Allez venez, je vais vous épargner une visite auprès de Cassandra, leur dit Marco.

Et les trois garçons le suivirent.

Ace resta pour faire un résumé de l'histoire à Karasuma, alors que les filles retournaient rejoindre les autres. Puis, il s'en alla à son tour, rejoignant les garçons de son groupe, pour finalement, aller se changer.

C'est à cet instant que Koro-sensei revint dans son beau déguisement inutile.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenu ? demanda Karasuma, pas dupe.

\- Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi, lui dit Koro-sensei. Ace-kun aurait pu s'en charger seul, mais je sais qu'il doit apprendre à déléguer aux autres et cesser de se dire qu'il peut tout faire lui-même. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Ensuite, il doit cesser de rester renfermé sur lui-même, sur sa douleur. Même s'il est plus vieux qu'il n'y paraît, il reste au fond un enfant qui a vu des choses très dures. Il doit recommencer à avancer. La classe E est là pour l'aider.

Et Koro-sensei s'en alla se changer.

* * *

Marco se laissa aller dans la chambre réservée aux enseignants avec un soupir. La journée avait été riche en émotions, comme dirait certain. Enfin, plutôt en rire.

Les situations auxquelles il avait fait face étaient si… désopilantes, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire en y repensant.

\- Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé, commenta Cassandra, en kimono, en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère, avant qu'un sourire vicieux n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Ace sait que tu es en kimono ?

\- T'es pas bien ! On est en sortie scolaire ! siffla Marco.

Dire à Ace qu'il était en kimono, c'était vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il se laissa aller de nouveau sous la fenêtre ouverte, regardant la lune.

\- Rooh, ça va… Sinon, pourquoi tu te marrais tout à l'heure ?

\- La journée a été… _intéressante_ , yoi. Et je pense que le tireur qui nous a accompagnés tout au long de ce périple l'a trouvée tout aussi particulière. Avec les trucs que j'ai vus, même Yassop n'aurait pas réussi à le tuer aujourd'hui.

Cassandra se laissa aller sous la fenêtre, assise et Marco plaça sa tête sur ses jambes. Pour d'autres, le geste aurait une autre signification, pour eux, c'était juste une démonstration de leur affection qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de montrer bien souvent. Quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin pour rester debout, depuis la mort de Shirohige.

\- Les enfants ont choisi de si mauvais emplacements que ça ? demanda Cassandra.

\- Non, au contraire, ils ont très bien choisi, yoi. C'est presque surprenant, vu le peu qu'on m'a demandé comme conseil. On m'a surtout demandé quelles étaient les limites du tireur et ses atouts. Et avec ça, ils ont trouvé des coins… impec'.

Et il lui raconta les tentatives de meurtre. Le premier groupe avait conduit Koro-sensei dans un train touristique sans fenêtre. Cela avait permis d'une part à l'homme de ne pas être malade. Ainsi, ils avaient fait le tour de somptueux paysages, sur la ligne Sagano. Il y avait un point d'arrêt assez célèbre : le pont de la rivière Hozu. Donc, le train s'était arrêté là, sur un pont de fer, au-dessus des eaux scintillantes de la rivière, entouré de nature. Là, une fille du groupe avait attiré l'attention l'enseignant sur une barque qui descendait le courant. Tout était prévu. Et c'est cet instant que le sniper frappa. D'une balle dans la tête, cachée depuis les arbres, l'homme au nom de Red Eye fit mouche.

Ou aurait dû faire mouche.

Sauf que Koro-sensei avait intercepté la balle spéciale avec un simple yatsuhashi, l'emprisonnant dans la pâte molle de la gourmandise locale.

\- Nooon, il a pas fait ça ! s'exclama Cassandra.

-Il l'a fait, yoi.

Marco prit son portable, chercha les photos et montra celle que le groupe lui avait envoyé à lui, Karasuma et Irina. On voyait bien une balle de fusil de sniper emprisonnée entre les deux pans de la pâtisserie. Fallait être rapide pour faire ça.

La seconde tentative eut lieu à 11h20, au parc à thème d'Uzumasa. Ils étaient tombés en plein sur une sorte de reconstitution de scène historique, organisée comme un spectacle de rue. Les garçons avaient été contents de cette démonstration de sabre. La vérité était qu'avec l'aide de Karasuma, tout avait été manigancé. Aussi, quand les acteurs se rapprochèrent un peu trop du public, une des filles tira le prof à elle. La démonstration était une parfaite diversion. Et le point où fut mis Koro-sensei l'était tout aussi.

C'était sans compter sur la bonne idée du prof de se joindre à la démonstration… Costume et katana en main, même si son déguisement était mieux que celui qu'il avait habituellement, on se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec lui. Mais le prof s'amusait tellement... Et le pauvre tireur devait avoir envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

Cassandra se tint les côtes de rire.

Troisième tentative, c'était à 14h20, au pied de la Pagode à Cinq étages. C'était là haut que le tireur se percha. Depuis sa lunette de tir, il avait suivi le groupe pour aller acheter des souvenirs à proximité. Là, une des filles avait attiré son attention. Le prof _transpirait_. Elle se proposa de lui mettre des bouts de papiers absorbant sur le visage… mais la malchance frappa de nouveau.

La transpiration de Koro-sensei était du _mucus_. Et il s'en amassa tellement sous le papier absorbant que ça en devint _pare-balle_. Koro-sensei avait donc une balle coincée dans le papier absorbant sur sa tempe.

\- Oh, j'ai de la peine pour cet homme, il doit être devenu fou ! rit Cassandra.

\- Non. Koro-sensei a dû lui donner une leçon, comme il fait avec les élèves et le pousser sur la bonne voie. Après tout, grâce à ces organisations, ces enfants ont appris plus de choses sur la ville qu'ils ne l'auraient fait dans un voyage classique.

\- A quoi tu penses, petit frère ? demanda doucement Cassandra en voyant le regard du phénix se voiler.

\- D'un côté, j'envie la vie paisible qu'ils ont, yoi. Cette possibilité qu'ils ont d'avancer, pas à pas, et pas comme nous, jetés dans la vie par une très mauvaise porte. De l'autre, je n'ai pas envie de songer à une vie autre que la mienne. Certes, j'aurai voulu que Marine Ford n'ait jamais eu lieu, que Thatch soit toujours de ce monde… mais je suis heureux d'être un Shirohige, et j'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini, de revoir la Grand Line, yoi. Même si ce monde ressemble à ce que pourrait devenir Wano no Kuni, dans quelques siècles, ce n'est pas chez nous.

Cassandra leva les yeux pour regarder le croissant de lune au dehors, unique chose restant après sa rencontre avec Koro-sensei.

\- On retrouvera le Shin Sekai, Marco. Laisse le temps à Ace de guérir sans qu'il n'ait à cracher du sang au quotidien. Puis, il faut que les cicatrices mentales se fassent, qu'il accepte ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas _sa_ faute. N'importe qui en sa position aurait agit de même. Toi-même tu étais hors de toi quand on a retrouvé le corps de Thatch.

\- Mais je ne suis pas parti à sa poursuite. Si j'avais accompagné Ace…

\- Nous aurions eu encore moins de chance de nous en sortir avec toi, sur l'échafaud, avec lui. On y arrivera, petit frère. On y arrivera.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Karasuma.

\- Je dérange ? demanda l'homme.

\- Non, juste mon petit frère qui avait besoin de câlin de sa grande sœur chérie.

\- Tu es une horreur de la nature, Cassandra, tu le sais j'espère, yoi, grogna Marco en se redressant.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Thatch ?

\- Il a pas fait ça tout seul !

Marco secoua la tête et se releva, arrangeant son kimono sur sa longue silhouette.

\- Un problème ? demanda le Phénix, croisant ses bras dans son kimono.

\- Red Eye vient de démissionner.

\- So ka.

* * *

Ace rejoignit le groupe dans la salle d'arcade de l'auberge, en kimono.

Il eut un sourire en entendant Kanzaki expliquer, pendant qu'elle dézinguait le score d'une machine de jeu, qu'elle avait sans doute trop fait attention aux apparences, et qu'elle s'était fait emportée au final.

\- Ace-kun me l'a fait réaliser à sa manière, dit-elle. « Tu n'as pas a essayé de répondre aux attentes des autres. Sois juste toi. Peu importe ton origine ou l'étiquette que l'on t'a collée, personne d'autre que toi n'a le droit de choisir qui tu es. Si tu luttes pour, tu en ressortiras grandi. ». Il est un peu bourru et difficile à appréhender, mais derrière l'apparence de 'je peux te buter si tu me fais chier', c'est un gentil garçon.

\- Je suis content de savoir que je suis un _gentil_ garçon. J'ai eu droit à tout dans ma vie, mais pas encore à ça. Merci Kanzaki-chan !

\- Kyyah !

La surprise fit perdre la partie à la demoiselle.

Après tout, personne n'avait entendu Ace se joindre à eux.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ? demanda Sugino.

\- Pas longtemps, je viens d'arriver. J'ai quelque chose qui cloche, Nagisa-kun ?

Nagisa n'avait d'yeux que pour un point sur la poitrine d'Ace. Une cicatrice douloureuse et énorme, juste sur le cœur.

Les filles retinrent de justesse un hurlement en la voyant.

\- Comment…

\- Oh, ça ?

Ace porta une main à sa poitrine.

\- Tu es censé être le feu, non ? demanda Karma.

\- Je suis pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs comme ça. Lumière, sable, fumée, glace, ténèbres… Et lave.

Ace se détourna en soupirant.

\- Sakazuki. Nom de code Akainu. J'avais un choix simple à faire. Rester à terre et peut-être vivre. Ou me lever, et mourir. J'ai choisi la mort. Parce que je voulais pas que mon idiot de petit frère meure, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour me sauver.

Il retira sa veste de kimono, puis fit glisser le haut, montrant son dos. L'immense marque de Shirohige était là, dans sa chair et abîmée par une cicatrice semblable à celle dans sa poitrine.

\- Le poing de magma est entré dans mon dos, pour ressortir de ma poitrine.

Ace se rhabilla.

\- Je ne regrette pas ce choix. Plutôt moi, que lui. Bonne soirée.

Et il s'en alla en humant doucement.

\- Ace !

Ace ne répondit pas. Karma et Nagisa se précipitèrent hors de la salle… pour le voir disparu.

* * *

Karasuma ne détourna pas le regard de ses papiers en sentant Ace s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Quelqu'un se cache, marmonna Karasuma, cherchant toujours quoi faire pour la suite des assassinats.

\- Peut-être, pas que ça vous fasse quelque chose, marmonna Ace en regardant en silence le match de ping-pong devant lui.

Karasuma haussa les sourcils et continua l'étude de ses papiers.

\- Karasuma-sensei, venez jouer avec nous ! appelèrent les joueurs.

Karasuma nota du coin de l'œil le geste d'Ace pour s'assurer que son kimono cache bien sa poitrine. L'enseignant réfléchit, puis se décida.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais je vous avertis, je suis très fort.

Il se leva et prit la raquette qu'on lui donna.

Les jeunes avaient bien droit à une pause.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Sugino, essoufflé.

\- Vous avez pas vu Ace ?

\- Ben oui, il est…

Ace avait de nouveau disparu.

\- Il était là y'a une seconde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Karasuma.

Sugino hésita, puis dit :

\- On… on a vu pourquoi il est en convalescence, alors qu'il a l'air d'aller si bien… et…

\- So ka, coupa Karasuma. Vous avez averti Marco-san ?

\- Kayano est allée le voir.

\- S'il y a quelque chose à faire, il le fera. Ce sont de mauvais souvenirs, tu peux comprendre qu'il cherche un peu de solitude.

* * *

Pour se changer les idées, Sugino et Nagisa se prêtèrent au jeu d'un classement des filles préférées de la classe, organiser par les autres garçons. Kanzaki venait bien sûr en premier.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir qui aime qui, annonça Maehara.

\- J'arrive pas à me décider ! gémit Okajima qui s'agitait derrière eux.

\- Outre Okajima.

\- De ton côté, Sugino-kun, ça avance avec Kanzaki ? demanda un des garçons.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vraiment, avoua Sugino.

\- Et toi, Nagisa ?

\- Bo-boku ?

\- Et toi alors, Maehara ! attaqua Sugino.

\- Moi ? Mes lèvres sont scellées…

Mais il leva trois doigts qui voulaient tout dire.

\- T'es chiant ! Et le fait que tu sois un mec populaire me fait encore plus chier ! rugit un autre garçon.

Maehara lui tira la langue à l'instant où Karma entrait.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Nagisa.

Karma ouvrit son soda en soupirant.

\- Cassandra-nee-san m'a dit de laisser tomber. De lui foutre la paix, juste ce soir. Demain, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé… marmonna Karma.

\- Vous avez toujours pas trouvé Ace ? s'étonna Isogai.

\- Tu le vois quelque part, peut-être ? Enfin… vous faites quoi, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ?

On jeta un regard suspicieux à Karma, mais on laissa tomber le sujet pour revenir aux filles :

\- Il y a une fille qui te plaît ?

Karma prit la liste, la lut rapidement puis réfléchit.

\- Okuda-san, sans doute.

Étonnant !

\- Pourquoi ?

-Elle peut faire des substances bizarres et du chloroforme. Avec ça, mes méfaits pourront passer au niveau supérieur, c'est une bonne raison, non ?

C'était surtout une bonne raison pour _empêcher_ la naissance du dit couple.

On voyait parfaitement Okuda en tenue de sorcière sur un chaudron baveux, et à côté, Karma, en prince démoniaque…

Une image à faire froid dans le dos.

Enfin, le classement devait rester entre eux et ne pas s'ébruiter. Il fallait faire en sorte que ni Koro-sensei ni les filles ne le découvrent.

Rayez ça, Koro-sensei les espionnait.

Ils le regardèrent prendre des notes, puis partir. Les garçons réagirent immédiatement et le poursuivirent.

C'était bien leur prof, ça et son amour des ragots.

* * *

Du côté des filles…

\- Les garçons qu'on aime… ?

\- Oui ! Les voyages scolaires sont faits pour ça !

\- Hai, hai ! Moi j'aime Karasuma-sensei ! fit la rouquine.

\- Hai, hai, mais ça c'est pareil pour tout le monde, lui et Marco-sensei… dans deux styles différents.

\- C'est vrai… Marco-sensei est si… zen, décontracté par rapport à Karasuma-sensei ! On croirait que rien ne peut le surprendre.

\- Je parlais des garçons de la classe !

\- Ehhh…

\- Je trouve qu'Isogai et Maehara sont plutôt pas mal…

\- Tu trouves ? C'est vrai que Maehara est mignon, même s'il joue sur plusieurs tableaux. Ça mettrait pas Isogai-kun en tête ?

\- Karma est plutôt stylé, aussi ! Si seulement son comportement était différent…

Il est vrai que Karma était assez diabolique dans un sens.

Cela fit soupir les filles.

\- Demo… il n'est pas si effrayant que ça, défendit Okuda.

\- Habituellement, il est calme, approuva Kayano.

\- C'est quoi, un animal sauvage ? demanda une fille.

\- Non, l'animal sauvage, c'est Ace-kun ! Il te regarde parfois d'une telle façon que tu te croirais devant un fauve ! _Roooooar_ !

\- Kyyyyaa ! Il est cool, stylé, tout en lui crie tellement « Bad Boy » que j'en fonds ! glapit la blonde.

\- Bizarrement, je le verrais plus porté sur les garçons, fit Kanzaki.

Toutes les filles la regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Il est peut-être très masculin, mais il a une constitution assez fine, peut-être pas autant que Nagisa-kun, mais pas mal, quand même. Et il a quelque chose de fragile en lui, de brisé, d'instable. Quand il marche, on dirait qu'il essaye de cacher quelque chose de lourd et honteux. L'autre jour, je l'ai vu brisé un miroir d'un coup de poing, pour ne pas voir son reflet. Ce côté-là donne envie qu'on le protège…

\- C'est un point. Et la force compte pour lui, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il cherchera quelqu'un qui puisse rivaliser avec lui, plutôt qu'une fille faible et sans défense…

\- Il a tout d'un garçon sorti de manga yaoï… accorda l'otaku de classe avec un petit rire. Sinon, et toi Kanzaki ?

Kanzaki fut surprise.

\- Moi… j'aime personne particulièrement.

\- Eeeeeeeeh ! Honto ?!

Kayano se jeta sur elle et la pauvre Kanzaki fut passée à l'interrogatoire sous des chatouilles.

\- Oi, les filles ! interpella Irina sur le pas de la porte. C'est censé être bientôt l'heure de l'extinction des feux, enfin, un truc du genre. C'est pas comme si quelque chose comme ça aller vous empêcher de continuer à papoter. Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit.

Et Irina commença à refermer la porte.

\- Sensei va boire seule, c'est pas juste !

\- Qui vous a dit qu'elle allait boire seule ? demanda Cassandra derrière. Et de toute façon, nous sommes des adultes.

\- So da ! Bitch-sensei ! Cassandra-nee-san ! Racontez-nous des histoires _d'adultes_ !

Les deux blondes se regardèrent.

\- Ah ?

\- Ben quoi, ça sera plus intéressant que vos cours habituels ! pointa un fille. Et on sait si peu sur vous deux…

\- Comment osez-vous… siffla Irina.

Une fille passa derrière elles et les poussa dans la chambre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, des petits gâteaux furent étalés sur le tatami et les deux adultes savouraient leur boisson.

\- Uso ! s'exclamèrent les filles.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- C'est pas possible ! Vous dites avoir un peu plus de cinquante ans et vous en faites tout juste vingt-cinq ans ! Vous nous faites marcher, Cassandra-nee-san !

\- Marco a quarante-quatre ans.

\- C'est dingue… comment vous faites tout les deux pour avoir l'air aussi jeune ?

\- Disons que je sais prendre soin de moi. Pour Marco, c'est son pouvoir qui est ainsi. Il n'est pas un oiseau de pacotille avec des flammes en plus. C'est un _phénix_ …

\- Kyyya ! c'est trop dément !

\- Et vous, Bitch-sensei, vous avez quel âge ?

\- J'ai vingt ans.

\- Nanda !

\- Avec toute votre expérience, on s'attendait à ce que vous soyez plus âgée.

\- C'est clair, on dirait une veuve noire.

\- Avec le sex appeal d'une veuve noire, je… QUI M'A APPELEE VEUVE NOIRE !?

\- Un petit retard sur la conversation, Irina-chan…

\- Écoutez-moi bien, les charmes d'une femme ont une courte durée de vie. Vous avez eu la chance de naître dans un pays en paix, contrairement à moi. Soyez-en reconnaissantes et profitez de vos vies de femme.

 _ **Oh. My. God.**_

\- Bitch-sensei vient de dire quelque chose de décent et profond, fit une élève.

\- C'est louche… commenta une seconde.

\- Vous foutez pas de moi, sales gosses ! s'énerva Irina.

Cassandra se laissa aller contre le mur et regarda la lune.

\- J'ai eu la chance que vous avez, mais je l'ai gâchée stupidement en allant trop vite, soupira Cassandra. J'étais jeune, j'étais brillante, j'étais mignonne, mais naïve. J'avais deux ans de plus que vous quand je me suis retrouvée enceinte. Mes parents m'ont jetée à la rue et n'ont plus rien voulu savoir de moi. Mes rêves de devenir un grand médecin se sont envolés avec eux. J'allais faire un prêt sur gage, avec le peu qu'il me restait, quand la banque a été prise d'assaut par des braqueurs. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré ma nouvelle famille. Marco devait avoir onze ou douze ans. Il avait un flingue sur la tempe, mais il s'est défendu comme un lion. Il était avec un pirate, Edward Newgate, et un garçon à peine plus jeune que lui. Thatch. Thatch s'est pris une balle perdue dans la bagarre. Je l'ai soigné et Edward m'a pris à bord. Il n'a pas fallu un mois pour qu'il devienne mon nouveau père.

Les filles étaient pendues à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai vu des horreurs en ce bas monde, mais je suis restée forte. La nuit, je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant les garçons hurler dans leur sommeil. Quand j'essayais de les calmer, ils se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes, réclamant pitié, prêt à tout faire pour ne pas se faire tuer. Je les ai vus avancer malgré leur propre passé. J'ai vu Marco essayer d'apprivoiser le Phénix en lui. J'ai vu d'autres personnes rejoindre notre famille. Certains, voire beaucoup, sont morts au fil du temps, mais on continue d'avancer, pour eux… Ils sont ma famille bien aimée, et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Elle regarda sa main gauche et son petit doigt visiblement plus court que celui de sa main droite, en plus d'être abîmé.

\- Lors d'une escarmouche avec les autorités, je suis tombée sur mon grand frère. Je ne suis que l'infirmière en chef. Je ne me bats pas. Je sais me défendre, mais je ne cherche pas la bagarre. Je ne faisais qu'évacuer les blessés quand mon frère m'est tombé dessus. Mon frère aîné. De chair et de sang. Il a essayé de me tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Mes collègues ont fait ce qu'elles pouvaient pour mon doigt, mais rien ne pourrait guérir ce que je ressentais devant l'attitude de mon propre frère. Marco est venu me voir et sans rien dire, il m'a prise dans ses bras. C'est pour ça que malgré les épreuves, on reste soudés et qu'on arrive à avancer. Ce lien entre nous est notre force et notre faiblesse. Mais il nous garde debout.

Les filles trouvèrent l'histoire émouvante.

\- Inutile de demander, je ne parlerai pas d'Ace.

\- Oooooh… firent les filles avec déception.

Cassandra eut un sourire et les filles redirigèrent leur attention sur Irina à qui on réclama une histoire sur ses conquêtes. Elle commença à raconter une aventure de quand elle avait dix-sept ans quand elle remarqua un gros truc rose en kimono parmi les filles.

\- Oi, toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches parmi les filles ! s'indigna Cassandra.

\- Ne vous immiscez pas comme ça dans les histoires des filles ! rugit Irinia.

\- Eh ? Soyez pas si dures, j'ai envie d'écouter vos histoires… La vôtre était émouvante, Cassandra-san, vous avez un merveilleux petit frère… sourit Koro-sensei.

\- Tch.

\- Et vous alors, Koro-sensei ! fit une élève. Vous dites jamais rien sur vous !

\- C'est vrai, ça c'est pas juste…

Un doigt accusateur fit reculer Koro-sensei.

\- Sensei, vous deviez bien avoir vos propres histoires d'amour !

Deuxième doigt accusateur.

\- C'est vrai ! Vous aimez les fortes poitrines ! Vous devez bien avoir eu le béguin pour quelqu'un !

D'autres doigts se retrouvèrent pointés vers l'octopus rose du moment.

Et il prit la fuite.

\- Il s'est barré ce con ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses tentacules, rugit Cassandra en retirant ses scalpels de ses manches.

\- Attrapez-le, faîtes-le parler et tuez-le ! rugit Irina en tirant son propre couteau anti-sensei.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Koro-sensei se fit prendre en sandwich. D'un côté, il y avait les garçons qui le poursuivaient, et de l'autre, les filles. Cela devint une vraie cohue, de laquelle Koro-sensei s'échappa en rejoignant Karasuma et Marco.

Le Phénix ne fut d'ailleurs pas très content qu'on le coupe dans sa méditation.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que je mette le feu quand je dois renaître, laissez-moi méditer en paix, je vous prie, Koro-sensei. Je peux aussi décider que mes serres seront un bel ajout à votre gorge et vous l'arrachez, yoi, siffla Marco à l'idiot qui s'était caché dans la pièce.

\- Désolé… c'était pas passez loin.

Marco referma les yeux.

\- Que signifie tout ce raffut ? demanda Karasuma.

\- Les élèves essayent de me tirer les vers du nez au sujet de mes histoires amoureuses. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu une très belle histoire à votre sujet, Marco-san ! J'en ai pleuré à chaudes larmes…

Marco préféra ne pas poser de question. S'il devait savoir, Cassandra le lui dirait.

\- Histoire d'amour ?

Koro-sensei sortit une friandise de sa manche et la mangea.

\- Par le passé, j'ai eu une vie amoureuse. Plus que je ne pourrais en compter sur mes mains et mes pieds.

\- Ces histoires… elles datent de l'époque où vous aviez encore deux mains et deux pieds ? demanda Karasuma.

Marco ouvrit un œil en sentant l'ambiance s'assombrir.

L'air sentait le regret.

\- Non, n'allons pas plus loin, jugea Karasuma. De toute façon, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas en parler.

\- Vous êtes une personne sensée, Karasuma-sensei. Même si nous sommes en voyage, cela reste grossier de poser à quelqu'un des questions sur le nombre de ses appendices… autant que demander à entendre parler de l'époque où Marco-sensei n'était pas encore Fushisho Marco, ou même s'interroger sur ce qui fait qu'Ace-kun et vous, vous vous réveillez la nuit en hurlant.

\- Je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Posez une question sur Marine Ford, de près ou de loin, et je vous tue, yoi, souffla Marco. J'avais dix ans que je me suis retrouvé avec des ailes. Je doute avoir vécu quoi que ce soit d'intéressant avant ça pour en faire un roman, yoi. Quant à Ace, foutez-lui la paix, il a assez de soucis comme ça.

Il retourna à sa méditation, ignorant les réminiscences des cris de ses ex-maître dans ses oreilles qui se mélangeait avec les explosions de Marine Ford.

* * *

Kayano venait d'aller se coucher, laissant Nagisa seul à la fenêtre.

Karma le rejoignit et lui fit signe de faire silence, avant de le conduire à une autre fenêtre ouverte. Là, il lui fit signe d'écouter.

Quelqu'un chantait sur le toit.

Ace.

Nagisa pointa le toit du doigt à Karma qui haussa les épaules. Il fit un signe du menton vers le toit.

Nagisa hocha la tête avec hésitation.

Ils ouvrirent un peu plus la fenêtre et glissèrent sur les tuiles devant eux. Karma aida Nagisa à grimper sur le toit de l'auberge… et une main se referma sur le poignet de Nagisa.

\- Vous êtes têtus, bonté… grogna Ace en les aidant à grimper sur le toit.

\- Tu t'es trouvé au beau perchoir ! commenta Karma.

Ace haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, une moue sur les lèvres. Les deux autres l'encadrèrent en lui souriant.

\- Tu dois te sentir seul, ici. On vient te tenir compagnie, lui dit Nagisa alors que Karma se mettait à l'aise.

\- Les profs auront un arrêt cardiaque quand ils nous trouveront… ricana Karma.

Ace secoua la tête, et se laissa aller.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas… tout dépend de s'ils nous trouvent.


	5. IA Rebelle

**Bonjour à tous et voici votre chapitre du jour !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour les commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **ChibichibiLuna : Sugino a raconté ça aux, autres garçons, et Okuda aux autres filles. Mais vu qu'Ace se montre volontairement absent suite à ça, personne ne va aborder le sujet. Ils sont pas con, ils ont bien saisi quelques trucs sur Ace dans la classe E.**

 **Akage987 : Nop, il ne verra pas le Phénix en kimono (Marco est pas fou, Ace est incontrôlable dans ce cas là).**

 **Shiro.K : tu peux me dire tout ça, vu que de mon côté, je me dis que ce que j'écris c'est de la merde pur et simple, alors, je pense que ça compense. Et épargnes-nous ton discours, avant qu'on rejoigne tous Ace dans les limbes du sommeil. Nan, j'ai pas fait la scène, je voyais pas vraiment l'utilité. Nop, pas de Omake sur l'état psychique du tireur. Si tu veux rebaptiser cet abruti Marcel, voit avec l'auteur, moi, je pointe les fais.**

 **LuckyDream : On parlera du problème d'ascendance d'Ace de temps à autre (ça commencera avec Takaoka, si tu te souviens du rôle qu'il prétend endosser et face à qui Ace se décide de choisir le moindre mal entre lui et Roger). Des chansons ? Comme dans Golden Prince ? Possible...**

 **Enfin, je vous souhaite une lecture tentaculesque et à bientôt !**

* * *

\- Ce voyage était amusant, commenta Nagisa sur le chemin de l'école, à Sugino.

\- Ouais. Aujourd'hui, on reprend malheureusement les cours ordinaires.

\- _Ordinaires,_ ne ?

Difficile d'avoir une scolarité ordinaire avec pour mission d'assassiner leur prof.

Ils entendirent un gros bruit venant de derrière l'école quand Isogai les interpella.

\- Vous avez vu le mail collectif de Karasuma-sensei ? demanda le délégué en les rattrapant.

\- Ouais.

\- Au sujet de la nouvelle élève ? s'enquit Sugino.

Isogai sortit son portable et ouvrit le message de Karasuma qui disait qu'ils seraient surpris en voyant la nouvelle élève.

\- Vu la formulation, ça ne peut être qu'une tueuse, commenta Isogai.

\- C'est le second élève expert en assassinat qu'on a, pointa Nagisa. Vous pensez que ça sera quelqu'un comme Ace et Marco-sensei ?

\- Si elle se joint aux élèves, c'est qu'elle est plus de la catégorie d'Ace-kun que Bitch-sensei.

\- JUSTEMENT !

Le trio sursauta quand un Okajima en sueur débarqua devant eux, les surprenant.

\- Ne débarque pas comme ça ! lui reprocha Sugino.

\- Comme ça me travaillait, j'ai demandé à Karasuma-sensei s'il avait des photos…

Okajima fouilla ses affaires, les joues légèrement rosies, pour brandir son portable en montrant une photo qu'on lui avait envoyée en réponse.

La photo était un portrait d'une fille de leur âge, aux cheveux mauves et court, à l'exception de deux mèches très longue. Elle avait un visage doux et des yeux vifs et intelligents, rouges. Malgré tout, elle était assez mignonne.

\- C'est une jolie fille ! approuva Sugino.

\- T'en as fait ton fond d'écran, pointa Nagisa d'un air blasé.

\- Elle fait jolie fille ordinaire, commenta Isogai.

\- Ouais, eh ?! Elle est super jolie !

Et Okajima plaqua le portable sur son cœur, la tête dans les nuages.

\- J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !

Et il se mit à délirer gentiment dans son coin, un peu trop excité.

\- Elle fait pas tueuse, pointa Isogai.

\- Ace et Marco-sensei non plus ne font pas pirates, pourtant…

Des filles arrivèrent à cet instant, virent l'animation et les snobèrent.

Qu'elle soit une tueuse ou pas, elle suscitait à la fois de l'espoir et de l'anxiété.

Quelles étaient ses méthodes ?

Quel genre de personne est-ce que c'était ?

Ils étaient tous très intrigués.

Ils allaient voir si elle était déjà là, sur le seuil de leur école, quand un rugissement leur fit détourner la tête. Pas besoin de se consulter. Tout le monde alla voir ce qu'il se passait derrière l'école, pour s'arrêter net en voyant Ace et Marco se faire face.

\- Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Ace, pointa Marco, les sourcils froncés.

Ace répondit en crachant un mollard sanglant sur le côté et fonça à l'attaque, une longue et fine barre de fer en main. Il la fit tournoyer tout en continuant à courir et disparut. Marco pivota sur lui-même, leva un bras et se saisit de l'arme qui s'abattait sur lui, la fit tournoyer dans le sens opposé, entraînant son manieur dans le mouvement, pour le plaquer au sol.

\- J'ai dit que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Il le saisit par le col et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de patate, sans s'occuper du fait qu'il protestait. Ainsi, il se tourna vers ses élèves en levant un sourcil.

\- On dérange ? demanda Isogai d'un ton incertain.

\- Non, on a fini, yoi.

\- On aura fini quand je t'aurai botté le cul, Ananas Volant ! rugit Ace sur son épaule.

Marco l'ignora et ramassa l'arme d'Ace pour venir rejoindre le groupe.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Maehara qui s'était joint au groupe.

\- Entraînement.

\- Ne, sensei ? Vous savez quoi que ce soit de la nouvelle élève ? demanda Nagisa alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour pour retourner dans l'école.

\- Elle est déjà là. Vous serez… déçus je pense, yoi. Quand on la voit, on comprend tout.

Et il partit devant, Ace agacé toujours sur son épaule et entra dans la salle des professeurs.

Les autres se regardèrent et entrèrent dans leur salle de classe.

\- Konnichiwa ? tenta Sugino.

La salle était vide.

Pas un chat.

Le reste des élèves entra et remarqua l'étrange boite noire qui avait été installée au dernier rang. Elle était aussi épaisse qu'un homme, large comme deux, et faisait environ un mètre soixante dix de haut. Et ça avait un écran sur le devant.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda quelqu'un.

Le _truc_ en question réagit et l'écran s'alluma. La fille de la photo apparut dessus.

\- _Ohayo gozaimasu. Je suis nouvelle dans cette école, mon nom est Batterie d'Artillerie Autonome. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

C'est quoi ce délire ?!

* * *

Karasuma était au bord de la crise de nerfs en écrivant au tableau l'identité du nouvel élève. Qu'il casse la craie était un bel indice. Marco ramassa les morceaux pour lui et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

 **Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery/Jiritsu shikō kotei hōdai** et elle venait d'un laboratoire norvégien.

\- _Minna-sama, yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ , fit la machine en s'allumant brièvement pour ça.

Karasuma n'avait vraiment pas un travail facile, à sa place, plus d'un serait devenu fou.

Cela fit rire Koro-sensei.

\- Et toi ne te marre pas, t'es pas bien différent ! rugit Karasuma. Je t'avertis, elle est belle et bien inscrite comme élève. Elle aura toujours son arme pointée sur toi, mais contrairement à Portgas que tu peux attaquer, puisque soi-disant, ça serait _ennuyeux_ , tu ne peux pas riposter contre elle. Portgas est le seul élève contre qui tu puisses lever un tentacule, et _encore_ , il y a des limites que seul Newgate peut juger. Ça fait partie de ton contrat de professeur.

Échec.

\- Très malin, approuva Koro-sensei. Vous vous êtes servi du contrat pour faire d'une machine une élève. Très bien. Chère Batterie d'Artillerie Autonome, bienvenue dans cette classe.

La machine se ralluma.

\- _Je vous en remercie, Koro-sensei_.

Ace se leva de sa place et marcha jusqu'à la machine dont il faisait facilement la taille.

\- Tu bosses pas pour le Sekai Seifu, j'espère, fit Ace, les poings sur les hanches. Ni pour ces chiens de kaiguns.

\- Ace, yamette, soupira Marco en se massant le nez.

Un énorme motif circulaire apparut sur l'écran, face au visage d'Ace, et le scanna.

\- _Identification terminée_ : _Portgas D. Ace, né Gol. Âge vingt-trois ans. Second Commandant d'Edward Newgate. Cinq cent cinquante millions de berrys. Pirate. Allié dans assassinat de la cible_. _Non, je ne travail pour aucune de ces institutions._

Nagisa sentit quelque chose d'étouffant dans l'air. Les bras d'Ace s'enflammèrent.

\- Tu m'as appelé _Gol_ , foutu tas de métal ? siffla Ace.

Marco fut sur lui et l'assomma.

\- Rien n'empêche Ace de te réduire en une flaque de métal sur le sol, alors, ne le cherche pas en l'appelant Gol, yoi, avertit Marco en déposant Ace à son bureau.

Il reviendrait à lui plus tard.

La machine se contenta de s'éteindre.

Marco n'en attendait pas moins. Une machine ne valait pas mieux qu'un Pacifista.

* * *

Ils étaient en plein cours de littérature.

Ace marmonnait dans sa barbe de mauvaise humeur, mais la machine ne semblait pas vouloir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

\- Ne, comment elle attaque, d'après toi ? demanda Kayano dans un murmure à Nagisa.

On pouvait se le demander, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune arme visible.

\- Dedans, lui répondit Ace dans un murmure.

\- C'est mon idée aussi, souffla Nagisa.

C'est là que des signes se mirent à défiler sur un côté de l'écran et que deux orifices s'ouvrirent sur le côté, laissant sortirent de groooos flingues.

\- Si c'était un homme, j'aurais demandé s'il cherchait à compenser quelque chose… marmonna Ace.

Ce fut le seul commentaire qu'il y eut avant un tir en rafale droit sur Koro-sensei, forçant les élèves à se protéger de leur mieux. Koro-sensei se mit à esquiver les balles tout en commentant comme s'il parlait de la météo :

\- Quatre fusils de chasse plus deux mitrailleuses. La salve est dense, mais mes élèves savent déjà faire ça et il est interdit de tirer…

Une balle arriva vers le milieu de son visage et il la chasse d'un geste de sa craie avant qu'elle ne le touche.

\- …pendant les cours !

Les balles cessèrent de pleuvoir et les armes furent rangées. La fille apparut de nouveau.

\- _Je ferai attention. Préparation pour la prochaine attaque._

Elle disparu pour laisser place à des calculs abracadabrantesques.

Depuis le couloir, Karasuma, Marco et Irina regardaient tout ça.

\- C'est maintenant qu'elle va montrer son talent. Elle possède une I.A évolutive, annonça Karasuma.

 _-Calcul de la trajectoire. Correction de l'angle de tir. Passage en mode auto- évolutif. 5-28-02._

Les circuits sous l'écran s'éclairèrent.

\- Tchi, tchi, tchi, désapprouva Koro-sensei en secouant sa craie, son visage strié de raies vertes montrant qu'il se moquait clairement de la machine. Tu n'apprends rien…

Les flingues furent de nouveau de sortie.

Même genre de _modus operandi_. Exactement les mêmes tirs. Ce n'était qu'une machine après tout.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes et vit exactement au même endroit les tâches de plastique brûlé s'entassaient, sur celles de la première tentative.

Koro-sensei allait de nouveau repousser la même balle avec la même craie…

Splash !

Le tir cessa et un doigt jaune de Koro-sensei décorait à présent le tableau derrière lui.

\- Angle mort, comprit Ace alors que la craie venait se casser au sol.

Dans sa slave intense, elle avait tiré deux balles identiques, l'une derrière l'autre, cachant la seconde avec la première, lui permettant de faire mouche.

\- _Bout d'un tentacule gauche détruit. Efficacité du second canon confirmée._

Et elle rangea ses armes.

Marco eut un sifflement bas.

\- Une machine qui analyse le schéma défensif de sa cible pour perfectionner ses armes et son programme… C'est une façon de resserrer l'étau, yoi.

\- _Probabilité d'abattre la cible au prochain tir, moins de 0,01%. Probabilité au tir suivant, moins de 0,03%. Probabilité de réussite avant la fin de l'année, supérieur à 90%. Sore de wa, Koro-sensei. Je vais vous attaquer sans répit._

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les élèves durent s'affaler sur leur table, voire même se cacher dessous, histoire de ne pas se faire toucher.

Koro-sensei était inquiet alors qu'il esquivait les balles de son mieux, malgré sa vitesse.

 _\- Tir à bout portant, deux balles, impacts confirmés. Ajout de quatre armes principales. Poursuite de l'attaque._

Elle avait été sous-estimée, ou plutôt, tout le monde s'était trompé sur son compte. C'était une véritable tueuse. Elle avait beau tiré des billes 'anti-sensei', mais son système était à la pointe de la technologie militaire. La logique disait qu'elle finirait par réussir.

Le sourire qu'échangèrent Marco et Irina disaient qu'ils pensaient que cette arme ne ferait pas long feu.

\- Si c'était aussi facile d'abattre cette cible dans cette classe, je ne serais pas ici à jouer les professeurs, commenta Irina en s'éloignant.

Clac ! Clac !

\- _Armes endommagées. Tir impossible à poursuivre_ , fit la machine.

Ace se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, satisfait. Comment il avait réussi à se glisser dans le dos de la classe sans qu'elle ne le remarque, ça restait un mystère, mais le pourquoi était clair. Toutes les armes étaient fondues.

\- _Portgas-san_ , _pourquoi avez-vous fait fondre mes armes ?_ demanda la machine.

\- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais pas les réparer, marmonna Ace en retournant à sa place, traînant les pieds de façon à rassembler quelques billes sur son passage pour faciliter le nettoyage. J'aurais pu endommager d'un Higan, de ma place, les canons ou les gâchettes. Parce que, je ne sens peut-être rien, mais c'est plus que _chiant_ au bout d'un moment d'avoir des trucs qui te passent au travers le crâne. Malheureusement pour toi, tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure par le nom qu'il ne faut _surtout_ _pas_ employer avec moi.

Ace se tourna vers elle et lui dit clairement :

\- Tu t'es mise en haut de ma shit-list. Continue comme ça et je m'occuperai de toi comme si tu n'étais qu'un Pacifista. Et tu n'as pas envie de finir en gros tas de métal brûlé.

Il revint à sa place et prit son cahier pour regarder les impacts de plastique fondu sur la page.

\- Nagisa, je pourrai t'emprunter tes notes, les miennes sont inutilisables...

\- Aucun souci, assura Nagisa.

Et la classe se leva pour ramasser les projectiles, alors que la machine rentrait ses armes dans son corps. C'était aux élèves de nettoyer le bordel, à présent.

* * *

Les armes furent réparées vers le milieu de la journée, mais restèrent sagement à l'intérieur, devant le regard noir de Marco.

\- Utilise-moi comme cible d'entraînement, et j'envoie Ace s'en prendre à toi, yoi.

Le cours de géographie, puis de langue, se passèrent sans souci, jusqu'au retour de Koro-sensei.

Ace passa tout le cours avec un bras derrière, pointé vers la machine, les doigts en feu de menace, explicitant ce qu'il se passerait si elle venait à tirer.

* * *

Néanmoins, le lendemain matin…

\- _8h29 et 35 secondes. Démarrage du système. Tension : stable. Système opérationnel : normal. Disque dur : normal. Périphériques : normaux. Dysfonctionnement : aucun. Démarrage du programme. Planification des tâches de la journée. Pratiquer 125 variations de tirs avant la 6_ _ème_ _période de cours tout en analysant le schéma d'esquive de la cible._

Et la caméra fut allumée… sur une étrange croix qui troublait la vision de la machine.

La classe regarda la grande boite de métal qui avait été scellée avec du bon gros scotch qui l'empêchait de sortir ses armes.

\- _Koro-sensei, je ne peux pas déployer mes armes ainsi. Veuillez me détacher s'il vous plaît._

\- J'ai pas trop envie, lui dit Koro-sensei depuis son bureau.

- _Est-ce vous qui m'avez attachée ? C'est une agression claire envers ma personne. Votre contrat vous l'interdit._

\- Merci, je le sais, raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas responsable.

\- _Portgas-san, vous vous êtes montré clairement contre mes tentatives d'assassinat, est-ce votre travail ?_

Ace eut un reniflement narquois.

\- Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais soudé les ouvertures, j'aurais pas usé de scotch.

\- C'est pas eux ! gronda Terasaka en lançant le rouleau de scotch sur la machine. C'est moi.

Karma s'était laissé aller en arrière sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, laissant le champ libre pour son voisin.

\- Tu nous les brises, et pas qu'un peu ! On te détachera quand tu auras un peu plus de jugeote, tas de ferraille, grogna Terasaka.

\- En même temps, une machine ne peut pas en avoir, commenta sarcastiquement Sugaya, une main dans ses cheveux violet clair.

\- On te détachera après les cours, promit une fille assise juste devant la machine.

\- Fallait t'y attendre, si tu te comportais comme hier, à attendre la moindre crise d'Ace pour attaquer, commenta Sugino. On peut pas suivre les cours.

\- Je suis ici pour évoluer, et j'apprends beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas encore retrouvé la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir, _et_ te surveiller, _et_ suivre les cours. Alors, boucle ton haut-parleur, et laisse-nous étudier, siffla Ace.

Le cours se passa sans la moindre attaque, outre celles des élèves de temps à autre, mais en aucun cas, elles ne dérangèrent les cours.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils arrivèrent en cours pour voir que la machine avait… grossi.

\- Tu t'es encore fait envoyer au tapis, commenta Nagisa en voyant Ace, assis sur son bureau, un beau pansement sur le front.

\- J'ai l'habitude. Un jour, je vous raconterai comment j'ai rencontré Marco, et vous comprendrez que je suis à la fois têtu et que j'ai la tête _très_ dure. C'est pas que moi, n'est-ce pas, qui a l'impression que ce tas de ferraille a pris du volume ?

L'écran s'alluma brusquement… sur toute la longueur et pas seulement sur le haut.

La fille apparut, plus enjouée, avec un décor ensoleillé dans le fond… et plus vivante.

\- _Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san_ !

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !

\- _Il fait un temps superbe, n'est-ce pas ?!_

Koro-sensei s'avança et leur dit :

\- Afin de la rendre plus chaleureuse, je l'ai équipé d'un écran géant et j'ai modélisé son corps et sa tenue. Coup de l'opération : 606 000 Yens !

 _\- Je suis heureuse de passer cette belle journée avec vous !_ sourit la machine en passant ses cheveux derrière une oreille.

\- Ses expressions variées et sa voix joyeuse sont générées par de nouveaux logiciels et des RAM supplémentaires, pour la bagatelle de 1300 000 Yens.

Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blasé. La nouvelle élève avançait dans une drôle de direction avec tout ça.

\- Montant restant dans mon portefeuille…

\- Zéro, merci pour le pourboire, commenta Ace en faisant sauter le porte-monnaie de leur prof dans sa main.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit une unique pièce.

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Je vais faire quoi avec 5 foutus yens !? Soyez sérieux, sensei ! Faut que vous ayez plus de fric que ça dans les poches ! s'indigna le pirate.

Et Koro-sensei s'empressa de récupérer sa petite pièce.

\- _Portgas-san_ , appela la machine.

\- Nanda ? demanda Ace avec méfiance.

L'image s'inclina, surprenant le pirate.

\- _Je ne voulais pas vous blessez en vous rappelant le nom sous lequel vous êtes né. Je vous prie de m'excuser de ma maladresse._

\- Si tu peux effacer dans tes données tout ce qui à attrait à Roger et ce qui me lie à lui, je te serai reconnaissant. Excuses acceptées.

\- _J'ai néanmoins quelque chose pour vous, afin de me faire pardonner. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir._

Il eut un bruit de mécanique et une pince sortit de l'appareil, tendant un papier à Ace qui le prit pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment… ? souffla Ace.

 _\- Je perçois toutes les ondes émises dans un rayon de dix kilomètres et peut m'y connecter pour obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires. Le denden mushi ne fait pas exception à la règle. En me connectant aux ondes du denden mushi en la possession de Cassandra-sensei, j'ai pu avoir accès à une base de données complète sur les marines, les pirates et les révolutionnaires. Obtenir cette prime a été facile._

Nagisa regarda le papier entre les mains d'Ace. C'était un garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'eux, avec un cardigan rouge et un chapeau de paille. Plus un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une cicatrice en croix sur la poitrine.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Ace s'inclina à son tour devant la machine, serrant la prime contre son cœur.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à mettre la main sur une de ses primes les plus récentes avant que Koro-sensei ne passe l'arme à gauche. Merci infiniment. Navré pour mon agressivité des deux derniers jours.

\- Et bien voilà qui est merveilleux ! sourit Koro-sensei.

\- Ne, ne, ne ! Si tu peux obtenir des trucs comme ça, tu peux avoir des photos d'Ace et de Marco-sensei ! demanda une fille.

L'Intelligence Artificielle eut un rire et des photos apparurent.

\- _Monkey D. Garp devrait éviter de laisser traîner ses photos de familles du côté de son denden_ , commenta-t-elle en montrant alternativement une photo d'Ace bébé qui fit fondre les filles de la classe (et rougir d'embarras Ace), Ace à dix ans, avec Sabo et Luffy. Puis, Ace à seize ans, Luffy sur son dos, tout deux souriant. Avant de conclure par…

\- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA ! Ace, épouse-moi !

Le pourquoi ? Ace, vingt ans, torse nu, les muscles luisant sous le soleil et la transpiration, narguait un marine en pleine rue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ahaha ! On a trouvé le vrai Ace-kun ! Un chenapan et un vrai ! ricana Koro-sensei en prenant des notes pour ses ragots.

\- _Désolée pour celle-ci, Portgas-san_ …

La suivante, un peu plus vieille, montrait Ace dans ses premiers temps à bord du _Moby Dick_ … en plein vol plané. La suivante le montrait la tête dans le mur.

\- Thatch, si tu n'étais pas _déjà_ mort, je t'aurais tué pour avoir pris cette photo, siffla Ace en se massant le nez.

\- Comment tu fais pour être toujours vivant ? demanda Sugino avec perplexité.

\- J'ai la tête dure. C'est la seule explication que j'ai.

Marco entra dans la pièce, intrigué par le boucan.

\- _Ohayo gozaimasu. Je me suis permise de m'infiltrer dans les dossiers du Sekai Seifu, Marco-sensei_ , annonça l'Intelligence Artificielle. _Je me suis dis que vous ne voudriez pas que ce que la raison de votre première prime reste ainsi accessible_.

Marco leva un sourcil, surpris.

La fille se contenta de siffloter d'un air innocent.

Il regarda Koro-sensei mais son sourire n'apportait aucune réponse…

* * *

 _\- Aaaah ! Le printemps s'envole et l'été arrive, cela se voit aux plantes et aux arbres_ ! faisait l'Intelligence Artificielle, un oiseau sur le doigt. _Ce_ _parfum estival est enivrant !_

\- Elle est devenue vachement mignonne durant la nuit, commenta Okajima en se mettant à sa place, le rouge aux joues.

\- Elle est toujours une Batterie d'Artillerie, non, pointa Isogai.

\- Ne vous faîtes pas avoir, omaera ! lança Terasaka de sa voix bourrue du fond de la classe. Tout ça est dû aux logiciels l'autre poulpe ! Aimable ou pas, elle reste une machine. Elle ressortira l'artillerie quand il faut pas, ce tas de ferraille.

La machine pivota sur elle-même, le ciel devenant gris et orageux dans son décor, alors que la demoiselle avait un air triste, pour faire face à Terasaka.

\- _Je comprends ce que tu ressens Terasaka-san. Hier encore, j'étais ce que tu décris. « Un tas de ferraille ». Je ne peux te contredire._

Et elle se mit à pleurer alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes dans son fond d'écran.

\- Bravo, tu l'as faite pleurer, pointa la déléguée de classe.

\- Terasaka a fait pleurer une fille en 2D, pointa une autre fille.

\- Arrêtez avec vos insinuations foireuses ! rugit le garçon.

Le geek de la classe arrangea ses lunettes en disant :

\- N'est-ce pas beau la 2D ? C'est en perdant un D qu'elle devient une femme.

Réaction d'Isogai :

\- Takebayashi ! C'est ta première réplique !

\- T'as pas honte ! ajouta un autre.

La fille en 2D essuya ses larmes alors que le soleil revenait.

\- _Demo, minna-san, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Grâce à Koro-sensei, j'ai appris l'importance de travailler avec vous. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que l'on puisse s'entendre_! _Et en attendant que vous m'acceptiez, je n'essaierai plus de tuer Koro-sensei seule !_

Et elle eut un sourire aussi radieux que l'arc-en-ciel derrière elle.

\- J'ai trois conditions, exigea Ace. D'une, tu fais tomber le _san_. Portgas tout court, ça me va parfaitement, voire tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête, _sauf_ Gol. Je suis pas assez respectable pour ça. De deux, à moins que ton plan nécessite de faire passer une balle au travers de mon crâne pour avoir Koro-sensei, évite de le faire, ou alors, préviens-moi. De trois, ne deviens ni cynique, ni sadique.

Marco eut un petit rire.

\- Une Cassandra est suffisante, et Haiiro est très bien où elle est, pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'imiter, yoi, approuva le blond en sortant ses affaires.

\- Haiiro ? souffla Sugino.

Nagisa eut une mimique montrant qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

\- _Conditions acceptées, Taisho-tachi_! assura la fille en se mettant au garde à vous, les mains dans le dos.

\- Parfait, parfait ! Essayez donc tous de vous entendre avec elle ! demanda Koro-sensei. Bien sûr, je lui ai apporté diverses améliorations, mais je n'ai pas touché à son désir de me tuer !

\- _Hai_! fit-elle joyeusement en faisant sortir ses armes.

\- Si vous voulez me tuer, vous verrez qu'elle fera une alliée précieuse ! fit Koro-sensei, tournevis, clef à molette et autre sortant entre ses dents. Je vous laisse la classe, Marco-sensei.

Et Koro-sensei s'en alla, laissant Marco ouvrir le cahier d'appel.

Koro-sensei savait vraiment tout faire. Il avait même transformé une machine tueuse en élève.

La classe commença.

* * *

Le cours suivant, ils avaient eu biologie, avec Cassandra assise au fond de la classe, pour s'assurer qu'aucune bêtise ne serait dite durant le cours. Aujourd'hui, ils parlaient des yeux.

Koro-sensei avait schématisé un œil au tableau et dit :

\- Parmi les cellules de la rétine, on trouve les bâtonnets et une autre variété…

Il se retourna et son regard passa d'abord sur Ace (il avait entendu peu auparavant le bruit sourd de la tête qui touche le bureau durant une crise et il avait encore un stylo en main), puis sur Sugaya qui dormait à moitié dans le fond.

\- Sugaya-kun. Ferme ton manuelle et donne-moi la réponse.

Sugaya paniqua un instant. Il se mit à réfléchir dur jusqu'à voir, à côté de lui, l'Intelligence Artificielle lui souffler la réponse par une inscription sur sa cuisse, un doigt sur les lèvres et un clin d'œil.

\- Euuh… les cônes ? proposa Sugaya en suivant la directive de la fille.

\- Ora ! Batterie d'Artillerie Autonome-san ! Il ne faut pas souffler ! s'énerva Koro-sensei.

\- _Demo, sensei_ , _le programme m'incite à aider les autres_! se défendit-elle d'un air innocent.

\- Tricher n'est pas aider !

Cassandra eut un petit rire.

\- Un zéro pour la Machine, ricana-t-elle.

* * *

Pause entre deux cours.

\- Tu es _désespérant_ … c'est censé être quoi ? commenta Sugino devant le dessin basique d'Ace.

\- Tora… fit le garçon en torrent de larmes de voir son tigre si mal reçu.

\- Alors faut bien le chercher !

Ace se laissa tomber en boudant sur son bureau.

\- Je m'en sors en musique, mais pas en dessin…

Et du côté de la machine, elle, elle avait sorti de son corps carrément la Vénus de Milo version miniature.

\- _Oui_ , _j'ai une résine spéciale, que je peux mouler, dans mon châssis. Je peux tout fabriquer avec, sauf les armes, mais je peux les réparer peu importe leur état d'endommagement._

\- Désolé encore pour l'autre fois, s'excusa Ace.

\- _Il n'y a aucun mal_.

\- La modélisation est surprenante, commenta Sugaya en observant la statuette.

\- C'est super ! Tu peux faire des fleurs peut-être ? demanda une fille.

\- _Pourquoi pas_! _Je vais collecter des donnés sur les fleurs !_

De sa pince, elle gagna aisément la partie de shogi contre Chiba, un garçon dont la frange noire lui tombait sur les yeux.

Il observa le plateau avec stupéfaction et se laissa tomber dessus de dépit. 3ème partie et il ne pouvait plus la battre. Quelle capacité d'apprentissage…

\- Ace, tu passes ton temps à te plaindre de ne pas avoir d'adversaire potable, eh ben t'en a une, maintenant, pour jouer aux échecs ! De quoi te rendre encore plus retord, yoi, commenta Marco de là où il était en train de discuter avec Koro-sensei.

Et l'otaku de service partit dans un délire, parce qu'elle venait de se rappeler d'un manga où une Intelligence Artificielle concevait une drogue puissante pour conquérir le monde.

\- _C'est un manga policier ultra-populaire_! fit la Machine. _Il est paru dans une grande revue et a été adapté en anime_!

\- Tu sais ça, mais rien sur les fleurs ? s'étonna l'otaku.

\- _Va savoir_. _Portgas-Taisho ! Si la vie de votre otouto devait finir en manga, elle aurait un succès phénoménal et devrait s'intituler_ ** _One Piece_** !

\- Mon frère n'a pas besoin de ça pour être un idiot adorable _et_ populaire. Il sera le numéro un. Pas des mangas, peut-être, mais il atteindra le sommet, là où j'ai pas réussi à aller, sourit Ace avec fierté.

Les autres eurent un petit rire. Ace s'ouvrait un peu plus sur lui depuis peu. Avant leur voyage à Kyoto, ils savaient tous plus ou moins que c'était un adulte dans un corps d'enfant, puis le voyage scolaire leur en avait appris un peu plus. Mais une chose était certaine. Mentionner son jeune frère était la meilleure façon de mettre Ace de bonne humeur.

\- Elle est devenue populaire, commenta Sugino.

\- Elle peut faire plusieurs choses à la fois, pointa Kayano. Et fabriquer des trucs !

\- Shimatta ! s'exclama Koro-sensei.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Cassandra.

\- Kayano, avec moi, je te prie.

La fille eut un instant de panique et suivit, blanche, la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, yoi ? demanda Marco en regardant l'octopus.

\- On se ressemble trop, siffla l'octopus jaune.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! contredit Nagisa.

\- Je l'ai amélioré moi-même, mais elle risque de me voler ma popularité !

Réponse à cette situation :

\- Mes chers élèves ! Moi aussi je peux avoir un visage humain !

Et il fit la démonstration, faisant apparaître sur le haut de son visage quelque chose ressemblant à un visage humain.

\- Regardez donc, j'ai juste besoin de changer la couleur de ma peau !

\- C'est glauque, laissa tomber Ace.

Et l'octopus alla déprimer dans un coin.

\- Ace… fit Marco.

\- Quoi ?! C'est presque aussi glauque que la tenue d'Ivankov ! T'es pas d'accord ?!

\- _Hum-hum_.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la machine qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

\- _Je dois avouer que la comparaison est certes juste, mais ça fait partie des images qu'on se serait passé de connaître._

\- Eh ? C'est qui ce Invakov ? demanda Okajima.

\- _Un okama._

Et pour illustrer le propos, une image d'Ivankov apparut à la place de la fille.

\- Eurg, ça brûle les yeux ! gémit Sugino. Épargne-nous ce genre de chose, par pitié, Ace !

\- Oh, mais j'ai pire ! sourit machiavéliquement Ace. Tu peux nous trouver une image que Genkotsu et lui mettre la tenue d'Ivankov ?

\- NON ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Pire que Thatch en tenue de vahiné, yoi ! fit Marco, l'air malade juste en y pensant.

L'intelligence artificielle eut un petit rire et l'image du drag queen fut remplacée par celle d'un homme adulte, avec une pompadour épique sur le crâne… vêtu en vahiné. La classe fut morte de rire devant la combinaison.

\- Quand j'ai dit que j'avais choisi la bonne taille, cette fois là ! sourit Ace, fier de lui.

\- C'est ton boulot ?! s'enquit Karma en essuyant des larmes de rire.

\- Oh, j'en ai fait des pires… ne ?

Ace offrit un sourire innocent à Marco qui fut presque tenté de rejoindre Koro-sensei dans sa déprime.

\- Néanmoins, il te faut un nom, pointa la déléguée alors que la machine bannissait la photo. Parce que 'Batterie d'Artillerie Autonome' ça va bien cinq minutes.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Ouais, il lui faudrait un nom plus court…

\- _Jiritsu_ …

\- So da ! Et si on partait sur Ritsu ! proposa l'otaku.

\- C'est simpliste _,_ contredit Chiba en relevant la tête du plateau de shogi.

\- Eeeh ! C'est mignon !

\- Simpliste. Encore plus simpliste que le prénom de Portgas.

\- Si tu te retrouves avec un As de pique sur ton oreiller, je te conseille de courir vite et loin, Chiba-kun, sourit Ace de façon suspicieuse. Parce que le prénom simpliste te fera vivre un _enfer_. N'oublie pas, j'ai réussi à revêtir un mec adulte en tenu de vahiné, sans qu'il le réalise, et c'était lui aussi un commandant…

 _\- Ritsu…_ réfléchit la machine.

\- Est-ce que ça te va ? demanda Maehara alors que le groupe se rapprochait d'elle.

\- _HAI ! J'en suis heureuse_! sourit-elle. _De wa, appelez-moi "Ritsu" !_

La classe eut un rire ravi, alors que Nagisa et Ace faisaient leur chemin vers Karma qui observait tout ça sans rien dire.

\- Avec elle, ça devrait aller, commenta Nagisa.

\- Je sais pas trop, pointa Karma. Comme l'a dit Terasaka, elle reste une machine et ne fait qu'obéir aux programmes de Koro-sensei. Cette machine n'est pas douée de volonté propre. Ce qu'elle fera à l'avenir repose entre les mains de son propriétaire.

\- Ne serait-ce que pour un jour, je suis content qu'elle soit comme ça, même si c'est dû aux programmes de Koro-sensei, fit Ace en se mettant les mains dans les poches. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est devenue plus qu'une machine… demain nous dira si mes tripes ont raison ou tort.

* * *

Le lendemain, la vieille machine était de retour. Froide et impersonnelle.

\- Votre contrat vous interdit de faire du mal aux élèves, annonça Karasuma à Marco et Koro-sensei. Sauf Portgas, pour l'améliorer en prévision de l'assassinat. La modifier est désormais comme une agression. C'est aussi valable pour vous. Si vous l'endommagez ou la ligotez, on vous réclamera des indemnités… du montant de votre prime, Portgas, pour les moins chères.

\- Ouch ! Une somme pareille, ça fait mal au cul, grinça Ace.

\- C'est le choix de son concepteur, on doit s'y plier.

\- Voilà qui est bien embêtant, soupira Koro-sensei en se grattant la tête d'un tentacule. Je préfère pourtant privilégier l'élève à ses parents.

Mais il fallait continuer.

Aussi les cours commencèrent.

Maintenant qu'elle était déséquipée et qu'Ace avait reçu l'ordre devant la classe de ne pas attaquer la machine, ils allaient subir une journée horrible avec elle tirant comme une abrutie. Tout le monde regardait du coin de l'œil la machine, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'active et lance l'attaque à n'importe quel moment.

Et elle s'activa finalement.

Les côtés de son corps s'ouvrirent.

Ils y étaient.

Bang ! Bang !

Chacun s'était protégé de son mieux… avant de réaliser qu'à la place d'une pluie de balles, ils avaient une pluie de pétales. A la place des pistolets, il y avait de somptueux bouquets de fleurs.

\- _J'avais promis de créer des fleurs._

Tout le monde se retourna sur sa chaise pour regarder la machine. Ace avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- _Koro-sensei avait apporté un total de 985 modifications à mon corps. La plupart d'entre elles ont été jugées inutiles par mon maître. Elles ont été désinstallées, supprimées, avant que je ne sois réinitialisée. Mais après le temps que j'ai passé dans la Classe E, j'ai jugé que bien m'entendre avec mes camarades était essentiel à ma mission d'assassinat. J'ai donc caché les logiciels concernés dans un coin de ma mémoire._

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Koro-sensei. Si j'ai bien compris, Ritsu-san, anata wa…

L'écran noir et ses calculs disparurent, laissant à la place la Ritsu émotive et son fond de ciel bleu. Elle n'était peut-être plus qu'un portrait, mais c'était assez pour être humaine.

\- _J'ai désobéi à mon maître de mon propre chef !_

\- Bien joué ! approuva Karma.

\- Dommage que t'as pas de jambes, sinon, j'aurai cassé les pieds à Marco pour qu'il te recrute ! sourit Ace.

L'éternuement dans la pièce à côté les fit sourire.

\- _Et cela aurait été un plaisir de rejoindre les Spades ou les Shirohige ! J'ai étudié les rapports vous concernant, et j'en suis venue à me demander si ce qu'on appelle communément le_ Bien _était pas plutôt du côté des criminels._

\- La seule fois où j'ai posé la question, Curiel était à moitié bourré et m'a envoyé par-dessus bord pour avoir eu le culot de poser une question pareille à deux heure du matin après une bonne grosse fête ! ricana Ace.

 _\- Koro-sensei,_ fit Ritsu, incertaine _. C'est ce qu'on appelle la période « rebelle de l'adolescence » ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi une vilaine fille ?_

\- Pas du tout ! Cela fait de toi une collégienne typique ! rassura Koro-sensei. Et c'est parfait !

Son visage orange avec le cercle rouge le prouvait.

C'est donc ainsi que la Classe E avait gagné une nouvelle nakama, portant à 28 le nombre d'élèves chargés de tuer Koro-sensei…

* * *

-Karasuma ! Karasuma ! fit Irina en entrant dans la salle des profs. Il paraît que dessiner des visages, c'est populaire !

Elle montra son décolleté où elle avait dessiné un nez, une bouche et des yeux.

\- C'est tout juste digne du niveau bac à sable, yoi, marmonna Marco en retournant dans son journal.

Karasuma retourna à son rapport sans rien dire.


	6. Assassin à la retraite et Héros de Ciné

**Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera assez tentaculaire pour vous !**

 **Programme du jour : visite d'un maître assassin et détour au cinéma !**

 **En attendant merci pour les commentaires de tous et toutes :**

 **LuckyDream :** je vais essayer de trouver un chapitre pour ça. Un truc qui n'est pas dans le manga. J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver un moyen de caser _Adult Suit_ qui correspond à 300% à Ace dans une de mes histoires, sans jamais trouver où et comment le mettre. Mais je prévois aussi quelques chansons pirates si je peux.

 **Seth42 :** je connais pas, mais j'ai tellement de truc à faire en ce moment que je sais pas quand je pourrais y jeter un oeil. Mais je prend note.

 **Haruno Satsujin :** nop. Je connais pas assez bien l'univers de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu pour manipuler ce couple. Mais je verrais pour faire un OS sur le sujet, je l'ai promis à Mana ^^'.

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une lecture tentaculesque et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace appuya sa joue sur sa main, prenant en note les deux phrases de dialogue au tableau d'un air absent, puis écouta la version orale.

\- _Oh, sexy guy… it's a miracle…_

 _What, really ?_

« Et la traduction, Bitch-sensei ? » songea Hiken en jetant un regard à Nagisa qui lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- J'essaye de te maintenir éveillé, lui dit le bleu avec un sourire.

Ace lui fit la grimace, et manqua de crier au miracle quand Irina vint à son point :

\- Le parler quotidien est vraiment simple. Vous êtes tous un peu comme ça ou vous connaissez quelqu'un qui parle avec des _trop cool,_ ou des _trop dark_. Ici, ce _maji_ peut être traduit par _really_. Kimura, essaye de le prononcer.

Kimura tenta et…

\- _Learry_ …

Tu-du.

\- Hai, dame. Tu mélanges le L et le R. Leur prononciation est très mauvaise pour les japonais. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ça peut porter à confusion.

\- Hai…

\- Portgas, essaye.

\- _Really_?

\- Bien, Portgas.

Ace se contenta de sourire intérieurement. Même si le kana utilisé pour écrire le nom de son otouto était le 'Ru', il avait rapidement appris à le nuancer en 'Lu', pour ne pas vexer l'ahou gomu.

\- Ne fuyez pas vos faiblesses, mais apprenez à les maîtriser ! Je vais souvent vous interroger sur votre prononciation à partir de maintenant. Et le prochain qui confondra L et R…

La voix d'Irina était devenue progressivement plus sensuelle et son regard se voila progressivement.

\- …sera puni par un _french kiss_ en public.

Que dalle ! La seule personne avec qui Ace échangeait ce qu'ils appelaient le French Kiss, c'était avec Marco, et surtout pas avec cette bimbo. Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre, son Haki lui disant ce qu'il devait savoir, et la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit. Ace hésita, mais laissa tomber. Koro-sensei devait l'avoir déjà senti et Marco avait un meilleur Haki que lui.

* * *

\- Raaah ! Quelle plaie ces cours ! gémit Irina en se laissant aller en salle des professeurs.

\- Pourtant les élèves ont l'air de bien les aimer, lui pointa Karasuma, devant son ordinateur avec des papiers.

\- Et c'est censé me faire plaisir ? Je suis un assassin ! Je suis coincée ici uniquement pour tuer le poulpe... et en parlant de tako…

Elle pointa du doigt Koro-sensei qui venait de débarquer.

\- Il est en train de mater mes seins tout en sirotant tranquillement son thé !

\- Des leçons de vie basées sur l'expérience personnelle, c'est du beau travail ! approuva Koro-sensei.

\- Oh la ferme !

Et elle dégaina pour attaquer l'individu qui esquiva aisément le moindre assaut.

\- Ne te précipite pas, c'est le genre de cible qu'il est, pointa Karasuma.

\- Shit ! jura Irina en se levant.

Elle jeta son arme derrière son épaule et s'en alla.

\- Démerdez-vous sans moi.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

\- Hmmm… elle a l'air énervée… commenta Koro-sensei, à genoux sur le bureau.

\- La faute à qui ?

Irina alla s'appuyer contre une fenêtre dans le couloir baigné par le soleil couchant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici, coincée de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour tuer ce monstre ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua la corde de piano qui descendait du plafond que quand elle se resserra autour de son cou…

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée commença par une classe d'EPS et Karasuma expliquait la situation.

\- Lovro, un ancien assassin et actuel formateur d'Irina nous rend _visite_ aujourd'hui. Irina et lui ont un pari pour prouver qui est le meilleur assassin, et leur but est de me _tuer_ avec les couteaux anti-sensei. C'est ce qu'il en est. Outre ces légers _désagréments_ , rien n'interrompra vos cours d'aujourd'hui. Ne changez pas vos habitudes.

Pauvre Karasuma-sensei… il en voyait de toutes les couleurs.

\- Doit y avoir quelque chose de plus, souffla Ace à Nagisa alors qu'ils se préparaient à courir. Karasuma-sensei n'aurait pas accepté ça s'il n'en tirait pas du bénéfice.

\- Karasuma-sensei~ ! appela joyeusement Irina.

Elle courait vers eux avec un thermos de café et une tasse pleine d'un liquide non identifié, souriante de bonne humeur.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, faîtes donc une pause ! Vous devez être épuisé et assoiffé ! Je vous ai apporté une boisson rafraîchissante !

Tout le monde la regarda avec suspicion. Ça puait le mauvais coup.

\- Aller, buvez-moi ça d'un trait ! C'est délicieux.

Il y avait un truc dans la boisson.

Elle devait avoir forcément mis quelque chose dedans.

\- Sûrement un relaxant musculaire ou un somnifère. Elle m'immobilise et met ensuite un coup de couteau.

Vu la tête d'Irina, Karasuma avait visé juste. L'homme soupira et lui dit :

\- Écoute-moi bien. Je ne te laisserai pas m'approcher suffisamment pour que tu puisses me le donner.

Irina eut un soupir et en essayant de garder le sourire, elle le déposa à terre… avant de trébucher misérablement.

\- J'ai mal ! Porte-moi, Karasuma ! Porte-moi !

\- Et puis quoi encore. Marco-san, vous pouvez la faire évacuer ?

Marco, assis sur le toit, sauta agilement et jeta aisément Irina sur son épaule.

\- Puisqu'elle est blessée, je vais la confier à Cassandra, yoi, annonça le Phénix.

\- NOOOON ! Pas Cassandra ! Je vais bien ! se débattit la jeunette.

\- Soyons honnêtes, même les élèves ne seraient pas tombés dans un piège pareil.

Et il l'embarqua voir Cassandra, sous le regard compatissant des élèves. Karasuma retourna à sa classe. Il avait un cours à donner.

\- Bien, Portgas, essaye de passer sous la barre des trente secondes pour chaque tour de terrain qui doit être fait. Je te chronomètre, lui dit Karasuma.

Ace hocha la tête et commença à s'étirer, avant de se mettre en place.

\- Allez-y.

Et la classe se mit à courir, aisément devancée par Ace.

* * *

\- Alors, ça vous fait quel effet ? demanda Koro-sensei en look ninja. Être pris pour cible peut être intéressant, parfois !

\- Baka bakashi, marmonna Karasuma en remettant sa veste. Si je les esquive, j'y gagne quoi ?

\- Et si je vous donnais une chance ? proposa Koro-sensei en prenant une pose pensive.

\- Chance ?

\- Je resterai totalement immobile devant vous pendant une seconde. Vous pourrez m'assassiner comme bon vous semble. Cependant, cela doit rester secret pour les autres. S'ils l'apprenaient et complotaient quelque chose, ça serait un terrible gâchis.

Karasuma n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup, alors que Koro-sensei entrait dans une salle, vêtu en professeur (quand est-ce qu'il avait eut le temps de se changer, aussi ?)

* * *

Un peu plus tard, on pouvait trouver Irina, Karasuma et Koro-sensei en salle des professeurs. La blonde était nerveusement assise face à Karasuma qui tapait à l'ordinateur son rapport. Koro-sensei observait tout cela en silence, attentif. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Lovro qui fonça en une attaque frontale sur Karasuma.

Mais il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer ainsi.

Karasuma tenta de reculer son fauteuil, mais il était bloqué par une calle. Il alla donc à la seconde meilleure solution. Il plaqua le bras de Lovro contre son bureau, lui faisant lâcher le couteau en plastique et dans un même mouvement, contre-attaqua avec un coup de genoux qu'il arrêta à un cheveu de la tempe de l'homme.

\- Vous êtes peut-être talentueux, mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il serait aussi facile pour un assassin à la retraite de tuer quelqu'un qui faisait partie des forces spéciales jusqu'à encore récemment, lui dit Karasuma.

Il ramassa le faux couteau et le pointa dans la direction d'Irina derrière qui se tenait Koro-sensei.

\- Si tu ne me tues pas aujourd'hui, annonça Karasuma… tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Irina et Koro-sensei paniquèrent, puis la blonde se reprit.

\- Pourquoi vous paniquez comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à l'octopus.

\- Ne perdez surtout pas, Irina-sensei ! encouragea Koro-sensei. Gambatte !

Et Karasuma quitta la salle en disant :

-En arrivant ici, je pouvais donner cinq coups de couteaux par seconde. En prenant part personnellement à l'entraînement de Portgas, j'ai monté ce nombre à sept. Lui-même peut donner quinze coups de couteaux en une seconde, et encore, parce qu'il est en convalescence. Au meilleur de sa forme, Marco annonce le chiffre dix-neuf pour son camarade. Quinze étant celui d'origine de Cassandra. Notre camarade enseignant, lui, c'est vingt…

Il se détourna sur le pas de la porte et eut un sourire machiavélique.

\- J'ai _hâte_ d'y être.

Et il s'en alla.

En attendant, Lovro avait le poignet endommagé, avec une grosse boule noire sous la peau.

C'était une défaite pour lui, aujourd'hui.

On pouvait comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de tuer Karasuma et encore moins Koro-sensei.

\- Je le comprends, mais je souhaiterais que vous regardiez Irina-sensei jusqu'à la fin, lui dit l'octopus. Expérience ou non, elle a toujours tué sa cible peu importe sa mission.

\- Faîtes comme vous voulez.

Et il laissa les deux professeurs ensemble.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai une chance, demanda Irina.

\- Bien entendu, assura Koro-sensei en venant devant elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez appris auprès de cet homme, mais je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup d'effort et que vous travaillez durement jusqu'à présent.

Et il brisa les paroles censées qu'il venait de dire pour parler de la lingerie qu'elle avait commencée la veille.

\- Espèce de poulpe pervers !

\- Montrez-leur de quoi vous êtes capable. A Karasuma-sensei, à votre maître, mais avant tout, à vos élèves.

* * *

En attendant, c'était la pause de midi.

Karma, à la fenêtre, appela Nagisa qui mangeait un bentô à son bureau.

On voyait Karasuma-sensei sous un arbre, mangeant un sandwich, comme il le faisait assez souvent.

\- Et maintenant, une femme se rapproche de lui… pointa Karma avec un sourire. Elle veut vraiment le faire, Bitch-sensei…

En effet, Irina était à présent devant Karasuma, debout.

\- Tu as une minute, Karasuma ?

\- Nanda ? Même si c'est un faux assassinat, je ne me retiendrai pas.

* * *

De leur côté, Lovro et Koro-sensei observaient cela.

\- Elle a un couteau avec elle, pointa Koro-sensei.

\- Elle devrait savoir que ça ne marchera pas avec lui, commenta Lovro. Quelle idiote.

* * *

\- Ne, Karasuma~…

Et elle retira avec une lenteur sensuelle sa veste.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de rester ici… Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Un tout petit coup et ça sera fini… ça ne sera pas sans quelque chose en retour de ma part~… Je te ferai un cadeau comme tu n'en as jamais eu jusqu'à présent…

Karasuma se détourna en se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à lui retirer son couteau et que ça serait fini.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Fais-le. Touche-moi où tu veux.

Bingo !

\- J'en suis heureuse… lui dit la blonde.

* * *

\- Lovro-san, avez-vous déjà vu la méthode d'enseignement d'Irina-sensei ? demanda Koro-sensei alors qu'Ace s'approchait d'eux avec un sac de sport fatigué en main.

Lovro regarda le poulpe.

\- Elle se concentre en premier sur les difficultés de prononciation. L'apprentissage d'une langue est un cycle de défi et de maîtrise. Tout en maîtrisant dix langues différentes, elle fait face aux défis de sa nouvelle position de professeur pour ensuite les maîtriser. Pensez-vous qu'une telle experte se soit roulée les pouces depuis son arrivée ?

\- Vous entendez quoi par là ? demanda Lovro.

\- Voici Portgas D. Ace, Second Commandant Pirate, et en convalescence. Mais aussi le partenaire d'entraînement d'Irina-sensei.

Ace tendit le sac à Lovro qui l'ouvrit.

\- Si vous voyez des marques de brûlure, c'est moi le coupable, pointa Ace alors que l'homme fouillait le sac avec surprise.

\- Kore wa…

* * *

Irina posa sa veste sur un pied de Karasuma, cachant qu'elle venait de lui passer une corde de piano autour de la cheville, puis fit le tour de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé.

\- Ja, j'arrive par ici~…

Et elle tira sur la corde cachait derrière le tronc, suspendant efficacement Karasuma la tête en bas, à une branche. Elle lâcha immédiatement la corde et quand l'homme tomba, elle se jeta sur lui pour s'asseoir sur sa poitrine et tenta de le poignarder ainsi…

* * *

\- Ensemble, on songe à divers techniques d'assassinat contre Koro-sensei qui pourrait l'avoir enfin, pointa Ace. Et elle l'attaque comme s'il s'agissait d'une langue étrangère.

Cela expliquait pourquoi les vêtements de sport dans le sac étaient aussi sales et abîmés.

\- Juste en regardant ce sac, vous pouvez voir le travail acharné qu'elle s'efforce de garder secret. Peu importe la météo ou son état, elle travaillera dur. Très dur.

* * *

Elle l'avait.

Elle abattit le couteau sur sa proie, mais Karasuma lui attrapa les mains.

\- C'est pas passé loin… souffla Karasuma, alors qu'Irina jurait mentalement.

Si ça venait à se réduire à un duel de force, elle était certaine de perdre. Que faire ?

\- Karasuma… souffla-t-elle.

Et elle lui fit ses yeux de chiots, s'inspirant sans vergogne d'Ace, prenant un air triste et misérable qui donnait envie qu'on lui fasse un câlin pour la consoler.

\- Je veux te toucher… dame ?

\- Quel genre d'assassin demande la permission de faire son boulot ! s'énerva Karasuma, une veine sur la tempe. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner !

Mais Irina n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, alors, il céda.

\- D'accord, t'as gagné.

Il lâcha Irina, faisant que le couteau toucha sa poitrine.

\- Je vais pas gaspiller ma journée avec une mauvaise perdante.

Victoire de Bitch-sensei par forfait de Karasuma !

* * *

\- C'est le genre de personne capable de mettre tout son cœur pour combler ses défauts, continua Koro-sensei à Lovro alors que dans la classe, les élèves applaudissaient la prouesse de leur enseignante. Et quand ses élèves voient son esprit combatif, eux aussi développent leurs capacités d'assassins.

Il regarda Lovro alors qu'Ace allait aider Irina à se relever.

\- Dakara, si vous voulez me tuer, elle a besoin de rester ici.

* * *

Ace et Irina revenaient vers l'école, parlant de possibles améliorations à la technique pour contourner une nouvelle situation de ce genre, quand ils croisèrent Lovro.

\- Sensei… fit Irina.

\- Quelle horrible disciple tu fais… soupira l'homme. Tu es bien meilleure en tant que professeur. Sois sûre de l'abattre, Irina.

Irina avait commençait à afficher un air déçu, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui dise de plier bagage, avant de passer à la joie complète et de lui assurer qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour y arriver.

Irina était indécente, arrogante, mais franche. Bitch-sensei était leur enseignante d'anglais après tout.

\- Oi ! Lovro-san ! lança Ace alors que Lovro continuait sa route.

Lovro se retourna pour voir Ace lui tirer la langue en brandissant un portefeuille.

\- Merci pour la monnaie ! Nihi !

\- Ano gakki !

Il se précipita sur Ace qui se hissa sur son épaule pour rouler sur son dos, atterrir derrière Lovro sur ses pieds, faire quelques acrobaties, pour finir par narguer d'un peu plus loin l'homme, en équilibre sur une main, brandissant toujours ce qu'il avait volé, tirant la langue.

Et ça, c'était bien leur camarade pirate.

* * *

Marco resta pensif devant l'armure plus que bizarre qui encombrait la salle des professeurs, en plus du missile que Koro-sensei avait attrapé un peu plus tôt au cours de l'année scolaire.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Karasuma en entrant dans la salle avec Koro-sensei.

\- C'est une armure, je dirais, à moins que vous lui donniez un autre nom dans le coin, yoi.

\- Je réitère ma question, c'est quoi cette armure ?

\- C'était au cas où cette seconde devait avoir lieu ! sourit Koro-sensei.

Marco eut une expression très Whisky Tango Foxtrot. Karasuma préféra ne pas relever.

* * *

Un nouveau jour qui se lève…

\- Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei, vous avez l'air de bonne humeur ! commenta Isogai en saluant l'enseignant d'une balle dans la tête qui fut esquivée à vitesse Mach 20. Vous avez prévu quelque chose après les cours ?

Et il alla s'asseoir après avoir ramassé sa bille.

\- Oui ! Je vais à Hawaii après les cours voir un film. Il y a une avant-première en Amérique et j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

Deux filles vinrent au bureau.

\- Uso ! C'est pas juste sensei !

Koro-sensei eut un petit rire.

\- Se déplacer à Mach 20 sert aussi à ça.

\- _Sonic Ninja,_ lut la déléguée sur le magazine entre les tentacules de Koro-sensei.

\- Aaah, ce film de super-héros. Vous nous en parlerez demain, ne ?

Maehara lui, tenta autre chose.

\- Marco-sensei !

Marco leva le nez de son journal et s'arrêta devant la salle de classe.

\- Vous allez aussi vite que Koro-sensei, non ?! Vous pouvez pas nous y conduire ?

\- Je ne porte pas sur une si longue distance des personnes qui ne sont pas habitués à voler avec moi, yoi. Un seul faux mouvement, et ça peut finir en accident _grave_.

Et il reprit sa route, sans s'occuper des mines boudeuses de ses élèves.

Dans le fond de la classe, Karma et Nagisa regardèrent Koro-sensei avec envie.

* * *

Cela expliqua pourquoi, à la fin des cours, Karma et Nagisa abordèrent leur enseignant sur le départ.

\- Koro-sensei, onegai ! Prenez-nous avec vous !

\- Oya, ça vous plaît aussi !?

\- J'attends la suite depuis un moment ! assura Nagisa.

\- Je suis surpris que les films de super-héros t'intéressent, Karma-kun.

\- J'aime beaucoup le réalisateur. C'est rare quand il fait des adaptations de comics, se justifia Karma.

\- _Moi aussi je veux venir, Nagisa-san_ ! fit la voix de Ritsu depuis la poche de Nagisa.

Celui-ci retira son portable de sa poche pour voir Ritsu dedans brandissant un panneau s'excusant pour l'intrusion.

\- _Désolée pour l'incruste._

\- Ritsu… fit Nagisa, blasé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans mon téléphone ?

\- _Afin de facilité le partage d'informations entre les étudiants ! J'ai téléchargé mes donnés sur les téléphones de tout le monde. Appelez-moi « Ritsu Mobile » !_

Elle pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi, elle aussi.

En voyant ça, Marco, qui sortait du bâtiment avec Ace, se fit la note mentale de s'assurer que son portable et celui d'Ace restent sur la table du salon quand ils allaient se coucher, désormais.

Nagisa tourna le téléphone vers Koro-sensei alors que Ritsu disait :

\- _J'ai toujours voulu faire un tour à Mach 20 avec Koro-sensei. Ma caméra peut aider dans les tentatives d'assassinat, puisqu'elle aide déjà Portgas-Taisho et Marco-Taisho dans leur entraînement._

\- Pourquoi pas, allons voir ce film, fit Koro-sensei avec un air de comploteur. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Marco et Ace se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

\- Cassandra, désolé, on va faire un tour, yoi, s'excusa Marco en donnant son sac à la femme qui leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne vous fais rien à manger, avertit la blonde qui venait d'arriver.

\- On se débrouillera, assura Ace en lui donnant son propre sac.

Karma et Nagisa réalisèrent qu'ils allaient voir pour la première fois comment Marco passer de la forme humaine à la forme animale.

Ace sauta sur le dos de Marco, s'accrochant de ses jambes à sa taille et tenant fermement ses épaules. Les bras le long du corps, Marco plia ses genoux, le regard vers le ciel et sauta haut, très haut, trop haut pour que ce soit humainement possible. Il laissa même des flammes bleutés et dorées sur son passage. En haut, on crut qu'il explosa en flammes, avant de devenir un grand oiseau aux plumes mouvantes enflammées. Koro-sensei ne leur laissa pas plus le loisir d'admirer plus l'animal qu'il fourra Nagisa et Karma sous sa robe d'enseignant.

\- Je vais vous donner un aperçu de ma vitesse ! dit Koro-sensei.

Karma et Nagisa furent brusquement un peu inquiets.

\- Karma-kun… Je lui ai demandé sur un coup de tête, mais j'ai peut-être fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

\- Sa ne… on n'a pas pensé à tout ce qui était sécurité, approuva Karma, même s'il cachait mieux son malaise.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais accélérer progressivement, comme ça, personne ne sera blessé, rassura Koro-sensei.

Et il décolla comme un avion dans le ciel pour rejoindre Marco qui était en vol stationnaire, Ace assis sur son dos. Comme s'il sentait quelque chose, Hiken s'allongea pour offrir un minimum de résistance au vent, et ensemble, les deux enseignants brisèrent le mur du son.

\- C'est rapide ! souffla Nagisa éberlué alors que Karma riait comme un idiot.

\- Plus vite ! encouragea Ace.

\- Non, refusa Marco. Pas avec toi sur le dos, et encore moins quand on passe au-dessus d'un cours d'eau, yoi.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est dément ! riait Karma. On peut déjà voir l'océan Pacifique !

\- Vous arrivez à parler sous cette forme, sensei ? s'étonna Nagisa.

\- Oui. Même sous les plumes d'un phénix, je reste humain, yoi.

\- _Je peux analyser vos conditions de vol ?_ demanda Ritsu depuis le portable de Nagisa.

\- Comme tu veux.

Un bip sortit du portable d'Ace qui le tira de sa poche en gardant les bras le long du corps.

Ritsu venait d'apparaître dessus, et avait enfilé des lunettes comme pour examiner quelque chose.

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe fila vers Hawaii.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Nagisa fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas trop de vent ni de bruit, vu que la tête de leur prof déviait la majorité du vent.

\- On dégage assez de chaleur pour couper le vent, pointa Ace avec un sourire. Pour le bruit, on s'y fait. Pas plus bruyant qu'un tir de canon.

\- C'est une très bonne observation, Nagisa-kun. Le secret réside dans ma peau.

Et il partit dans une explication disant que normalement, sa tête était normale, mais à haute pression, elle se durcissait, expliquant pourquoi il pouvait rester entier sous la pression du Mach 20.

Il suffisait de voir des flammèches ça et là pour comprendre comment les pirates pouvaient s'en sortir à cette vitesse.

\- Vous avez vous aussi quelque chose de similaire dans la vie de tous les jours, expliqua Koro-sensei.

Marco eut un air amusé en voyant Koro-sensei sortir de l'on ne savait où des ustensiles pour faire une leçon de sciences en plein vol.

 _\- Tu vas pas tenter de le tuer, Karma-san_ ? demanda Ritsu. _C'est ta chance._

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Ritsu. Si je fais ça, on va tous tomber dans le pacifique à la vitesse du son, et aussi rapide que soit Marco-sensei, je doute qu'il puisse nous sauver. Koro-sensei nous a à sa merci. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de rester sagement là à écouter son cours.

Le regard vexé que lui lança l'oiseau voulait tout dire alors qu'il battait si vite des ailes qu'elles en paraissaient immobiles.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Hawaii, où il faisait nuit avec le décalage horaire, pour avoir droit à la fin de la leçon sur la dilatance qu'on usait aujourd'hui sur les gilets pare-balles.

Quand Koro-sensei se posa facilement, Marco dut perdre beaucoup en vitesse pour venir se poser en planant. Ace se jeta à terre à quelques mètres du sol pour atterrir aisément sur ses pieds. Marco reprit alors forme humaine et laissa la pesanteur faire le reste, pour les rejoindre et s'épousseter. Les deux pirates regardèrent un instant la mer, puis se reconcentrèrent vers les autres pour voir Koro-sensei déposer Nagisa et Karma à terre.

\- Belle démonstration de vol, on voit l'expérience, constata Koro-sensei.

\- Depuis trente ans j'ai ces ailes, forcément, yoi, marmonna Marco en faisant travailler ses épaules.

\- Bien, vous êtes un peu plus intelligents et la salle de cinéma est juste devant, les jeunes.

Koro-sensei se mit une perruque sur le crâne et son faux nez en place, avant de prendre une couleur de peau plus naturelle que le jaune. Ils réalisèrent à cet instant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le sol à proprement parler, mais sur un toit.

Ace attrapa ses camarades, malgré leur protestation et sauta du toit sans réfléchir.

\- Ne refais… plus jamais ça… souffla Nagisa, le cœur battant quand Ace les relâcha.

Et il se prit un coup sur le crâne du bleu.

* * *

Dans la salle de cinéma, Karma trouva qu'il faisait froid.

\- L'air conditionnait est installé dans toutes les salles à Hawaii. Minna-san, emmitouflez-vous bien.

Et il offrit des couvertures à ses élèves, mais Ace refusa.

\- Mon don est peut-être encore un peu instable pour que je puisse me permettre de modifier la température des environs sans mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit, mais je ne sens aucune différence entre le chaud et le froid, expliqua Ace en rendant la couverture.

Marco ne fit aucun commentaire en roulant en boule la couverture pour la renvoyer à Koro-sensei.

\- _La température corporelle de Portgas-Taisho est de quarante degrés quand il est de bonne humeur,_ annonça Ritsu. _Une simple crise de colère peut la faire grimper à cinquante._

\- Tu veux pas nous servir de bouillotte ? demanda Karma avec un sourire.

Ace haussa les épaules et changea de place avec Karma, se mettant entre les deux jeunes.

\- _Je suis si contente !_ fit Ritsu qui avait sorti une tenue d'esquimau dans le portable de Nagisa. _C'est la première fois que je vais au cinéma_!

\- Bienvenu au club, commenta Ace.

\- Mais nous sommes aux US, il n'y aura pas de sous-titre japonais, pointa Nagisa. Je me demande si on pourra comprendre…

\- Tout ira bien, vous avez un bon niveau en anglais tous les trois et Irina-sensei vous fait beaucoup travailler. Je ne parle pas de vous, Marco-sensei qui avait déjà appris toutes les langues que parle Irina-sensei et les maîtrisait sans sourciller. Et si vous mettez ces tentacules dans votre oreille, je vous expliquerais tous les mots que vous ne comprenez pas.

Il tendit un petit tentacule du format d'un écouteur aux trois élèves qui se les mirent à l'oreille.

\- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire de votre mieux et profiter du spectacle. Tenez, cola et pop-corn.

\- Ace, pas de sucre pour toi, yoi, avertit Marco.

Ace lui fit son regard de chiot mais son cola lui fut retiré.

\- Un Hiken no Ace hyperactif ici ? Et puis quoi encore, marmonna Marco. J'ai eut le malheur de te laisser consommer un bâton de réglisse l'autre fois et tu as été invivable toute la matinée, yoi.

Koro-sensei offrit un thermos de café noir qu'Ace accepta en boudant sous le rire de ses amis.

Et la salle s'éteignit.

C'est pas _bon_ …

C'était le _bonheur complet_ pour Nagisa.

Un héro solitaire et troublé qui doit sauver le monde. Les enfants de l'âge de Nagisa et Karma admiraient toujours ce genre de personnage.

Ace semblait très intéressé par les techniques de combat et les scènes d'action, alors que Marco… si ce n'était son sourcil qui se levait de temps à autre, on l'aurait accusé de s'être endormi les yeux ouverts.

Et pour Koro-sensei ?

Son visage rosit et les « G, non H » qu'il marmonnait ne laissaient aucun doute sur son centre d'intérêt… les _atouts_ de l'héroïne…

La scène finale se termina dans un décor de flammes, les deux héros faisant face au méchant qui ressemblait à un démon.

 _« You say that you will kill me, even if you really know who I am. »_

Un masque tomba, dévoilant un visage humain.

La surprise de l'héroïne fut énorme.

 _« My brother ! »_

* * *

Une fois la séance finit, ils rentrèrent en silence au Japon où il faisait nuit.

\- Cette fin était super ! s'exclama Nagisa. Ça donne vraiment envie de connaître la suite !

\- Kedo sa… savoir que le dernier boss est le aniki de l'héroïne, c'est cliché, pointa Karma.

Parfait pour couper la joie de Nagisa.

\- _Je peux prédire la fin des séries en analysant des milliers de films Hollywoodien_ , annonça Ritsu depuis le portable de Nagisa. _Dois-je le faire_ ?

\- Non, ça ira. Vous êtes vraiment rabat-joie, tous les deux.

Marco eut un petit rire en regardant Ace.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ace, perplexe.

\- Ton histoire avec Roger est clichée, aussi, Ace, commenta le blond.

\- Damare, k'ussou ananas ! siffla Ace.

\- Un frère caché ? Non, ça serait trop banal avec Ace, supposa Karma. Hmmm…

\- Père. Son pire ennemi est son _géniteur_ , expliqua Marco.

Ace croisa les bras en boudant.

\- C'est cliché, exact ! sourit Karma. Enfin quelque chose de normal chez toi, Ace !

\- Et si le gars en question est mort quinze mois avant ma venue au monde ? s'enquit Ace.

Les deux autres restèrent perplexes.

\- Comment tu fais pour être ici ? pointa Nagisa.

\- Ma mère est morte en couche. Gestation prolongé. Je suis né avec onze mois de retard.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, y'a vraiment _rien_ de _normal_ avec toi, Ace, soupira Karma.

\- J'ai renoncé à chercher quelque chose de normal chez Ace et ça fait quoi… un peu plus de cinq ans qu'on se connaît, yoi. Enfin, à côté, tout ce qui est cliché, ça plaît à quelqu'un.

En effet, Koro-sensei pleurait comme une madeleine en disant que c'était de si tristes retrouvailles entre un frère et sa sœur.

\- Quel terrible destin !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive brusquement ? demanda Karma. Je croyais que c'était un grand garçon.

\- _Il a été comme ça durant tout le trajet du retour_ , pointa Ritsu.

\- Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, Koro-sensei ! remercia Nagisa.

\- Sayonara.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, yoi, leur dit Marco.

\- A demain et faîtes attention sur le chemin du retour. Oh, et faîtes-moi un compte rendu du film, en anglais, pour demain !

Le grognement d'Ace voulait tout dire.

\- Eh ? Vous nous donnez des devoirs en plus à faire !

\- C'est un faible prix pour être allé à Hawaii gratuitement.

\- OBJECTION ! fit Ace. C'est Marco qui m'a porté jusqu'à Hawaii, aller et retour !

Marco secoua la tête et s'éloigna, suivi d'un Ace satisfait d'échapper ainsi au travail en plus.

* * *

\- Aaah…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nagisa-kun ?

Ils marchaient tous tranquillement pour rentrer chez eux, sous la houlette de Marco, leur chemin juste éclairé par les réverbères.

\- C'était une première, ça, avoir un cours de cinq heures jusqu'à Hawaii, voir un film et ensuite rentrer.

\- Pas faux.

\- _De plus_ , pointa Ritsu _. Koro-sensei a encore évolué dans sa façon de prendre soin de ses élèves en vous gardant à l'abri de tout danger. Je l'ai vu utilisé ses tentacules pour réduire la pression du vent et éliminer toutes les particules présentes dans l'air._

\- Vous avez vu aujourd'hui des choses que peu de privilégiés ont la chance d'admirer, yoi, leur dit Marco.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus je remarque que sa façon de vivre s'éloigne de ce que nous savons, souffla Nagisa.

Marco pointa un doigt vers le ciel quand quelque chose agita les arbres au-dessus d'eux.

\- Koro-sensei vient de passer. Il va donner des cours de math à Minura-kun.

\- Sasuga Koro-sensei, commenta Nagisa.

\- Ace, t'as pas dit un mot… pointa Karma.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas laisser ton esprit vagabonder, il est trop petit pour être laisser seul dans le monde, yoi, commenta Marco avec un sourire.

Les camarades de classe d'Ace eurent un petit rire qui fit rougir Ace.

\- Urusai. Je pense à mes frères, c'est tout. Que ce soit Luffy et Sabo, ou nos frères et sœurs. Nos nakamas.

Marco devint grave et hocha la tête.

\- Et… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… quelque chose va se passer, demain, j'en suis certain.


	7. Blood & Ball

**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, on entre dans un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'Itona (je le trouve craquant, enfin, il l'est plus dans sa seconde apparition). Je demanderais aux connaisseurs du manga de ne pas spoiler quoique ce soit (notamment sur le cas d'une certaine élève) pour ne pas bousiller l'intrigue de ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'œuvre orignal (dont ma bêta ^^).**

 **En attendant, merci à vous tous d'être là au quotidien pour chaque nouveau chapitre.**

 **ChibichibiLuna : Marco s'y met aussi dans ce chapitre à voler les autres. Je ralentirais le rythme très certainement après les examens de fin de semestre de nos héros.**

 **Akage987 : avec Ristu, y'a de quoi être paranoïaque, en effet ^^ Mais y'a du bon avec elle :D. La classe E n'a pas encore vu les redoutables yeux de chiots d'Ace (seul Irina les connait, puisqu'elle a essayé de les imiter contre Karasuma).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 15 juin.

Ils étaient en pleine saison des pluies.

Ace dégoulinait de partout en entrant dans la classe et s'enflamma immédiatement pour se sécher, avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Quand Nagisa le vit sortir une lettre de son sac avec une main légèrement tremblante, il devina aisément l'émetteur et fut à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule.

\- Merci, souffla Ace.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la déplia, avant de la lire, ne faisant rien pour empêcher Nagisa de le faire par-dessus son épaule.

Sabo se répandait en excuses, et disait comprendre la colère et la douleur de son frère. Nagisa ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par Marine Ford, mais ça avait été une leçon importante pour l'auteur de la lettre parce qu'il avait compris le sentiment de ses frères.

« _J'ai cru que cet homme était fou quand il m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de ton akuma no mi pour te faire revenir, mais j'avais tellement d'espoir que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion dès que j'ai su que Doflamingo l'avait. Luffy a cru que j'étais cinglé quand je lui ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Tu es un frère merveilleux, Ace, je l'ai vu à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur Luffy en chair et en os, depuis toutes ses années. J'ai honte d'avoir gâché tout ce temps, et s'il n'est pas trop tard, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir reforgé le lien que nous avions tout les trois. J'aimerais que nous redevenions des frères, Ace._ »

La lettre continua encore un peu, puis Ace la plia et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Je pourrais peut-être pas le pardonner avant un long moment, si j'y arrive, mais il reste le garçon que j'ai connu au Grey Terminal, sourit Ace en rangeant son courrier.

Nagisa eut un sourire et frotta le dos de son ami alors que leur prof entrer dans la classe… la tête énorme…

\- _Koro-sensei¸_ fit remarquer Ritsu. _Votre tête a pris 33% de volume. Veuillez nous expliquer._

\- J'ai absorbé l'humidité, ce temps ne me réussit vraiment pas.

Il tira sur un morceau de peau de son visage et l'essora.

Une fois avoir évacué toute l'eau en trop de son visage dans un sceau, il fit l'appel en disant :

\- Karasuma-sensei m'a informé qu'un nouvel élève nous rejoindrait aujourd'hui.

\- Encore un assassin, marmonna Maehara. Espérons que celui-là soit vraiment un jeune comme nous…

Ace soupira et se tourna sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai pas demandé à passer de vingt-trois à quinze ans, Maehara. Et je m'en serais bien passé. Tu crois que c'est facile de se battre quand tu as pas l'habitude de devoir allonger autant tes membres pour porter un coup ?

Et Ace se retourna de nouveau vers Koro-sensei, laissant Maehara faire la grimace.

\- J'avais pris Ritsu-san et Ace-kun à la légère à leur arrivée, et j'ai commis deux fois la même erreur. Je ne le ferai pas une troisième fois !

Ace et Ritsu échangèrent un petit rire.

\- En attendant, qu'un nouveau camarade vous rejoigne est une bonne chose.

Bam !

Tout le monde ignora la crise de narcolepsie d'Ace.

\- Au fait, Ritsu, demanda la voisine de devant de l'IA, tu sais quelque chose ? Toi et Ace êtes des élèves transférés, comme le nouveau venu.

\- _Hai, j'ai quelques informations,_ annonça Ritsu _. A la base, nous devions arriver ensemble, tous les trois. Je devais les supporter à distance pendant qu'ils attaquaient au corps à corps afin d'acculer Koro-sensei. Cependant, Portgas-taisho s'est remis plus vite de son opération qu'il ne l'était prévu et a été envoyé en premier sur le terrain, histoire de se familiariser avec les lieux, mais aussi parce qu'on a remarqué son mauvais caractère et l'impossibilité de lui faire suivre un simple ordre. Il est donc ici de façon indépendante, hors de la combinaison d'origine. C'était aussi une façon d'éviter qu'il ne détruise le laboratoire qui se chargeait de le remettre sur pied. S'il était resté enfermé plus longtemps, il aurait rasé les lieux. Par la suite, le nouveau et moi devions arriver ensemble, mais ces ordres ont été annulés pour deux raisons. La première est que son ajustement a pris plus de temps que prévu. La seconde, c'est que mes capacités ne sont pas suffisantes, que ce soit pour le soutenir lui, que pour soutenir Portgas-taisho quand il aura regagné sa force totale. Si on nous compare en tant qu'assassin, ils me surpassent sans conteste, mais une fois rétablie, Portgas-taisho pourra sans se fatiguer nous réduire en poussière._

Venant de celle qui avait arraché un doigt à Koro-sensei le premier jour… ça laissait présager qu'ils auraient affaire à un monstre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en étrange tenue blanche et au visage masqué par une sorte de coiffe blanche.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ? demanda la déléguée de classe à voix basse.

\- C'est lui le nouveau ? s'enquit une fille.

L'individu leva une main, tourna la paume vers le ciel et…

Pouf !

Une colombe apparut dedans, surprenant la classe, sauf Ace qui continua à dormir.

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je ne suis pas le nouvel élève, je suis son gardien. Appelez-moi Shiro.

…

\- Un type en blanc qui débarque et fait un tour de magie… y'a de quoi être méfiant, commenta Kayano.

\- A part Ace et Koro-sensei, tout le monde…

\- Zzzzz… faisait Ace.

Fallait déjà qu'il se réveille…

Koro-sensei lui s'était liquéfié de peur pour se réfugier dans un coin du plafond.

-Vous êtes mort de peur, Koro-sensei ! accusa un garçon.

\- Il flippe suffisamment pour se liquéfier !

Il était crédule pour ce qui était des rumeurs.

\- Mais c'est à cause de Ritsu-san ! se défendit le professeur. Ha-hajimemashite Shiro-san… où se trouve notre nouvel élève ?

L'expérience parlant d'elle-même, les élèves cherchèrent partout dans la salle, se souvenant qu'Ace s'était pointé au milieu de celle-ci sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Je suis moi aussi content de vous rencontrer, Koro-sensei. Il a une personnalité quelque peu unique, donc, permettez-moi de le présenter.

Et il s'avança vers le bureau, avant de s'arrêter de regarder dans la direction d'Ace (qui dormait toujours), Nagisa et Kayano.

\- Nani ka ? demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Iie. Je me disais juste que vous aviez de bons élèves, je suis sûre qu' _il_ trouvera sa place ici, quoi que l'un d'eux semble préférer dormir sous vos yeux.

\- Il s'entraîne très dur pour arriver à tuer Koro-sensei, pointa Karma du fond de la classe. Il se réveillera quand le cours commencera.

Personne ne releva le mensonge.

Personne n'avait confiance en cet homme, et il n'était pas question de lui livrer une faiblesse de leur camarade.

\- So ka.

Il donna quelque chose à Koro-sensei.

\- Sur ce, je vais vous le présenter. Oi, Itona ! Tu peux entrer !

Baoum !

Le mur explosa.

Ace se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers le mur, armé de sa chaise, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de son jiji qui ne l'aurait pas vivant.

Mais tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon aux grands yeux et aux cheveux bleus si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs par endroit. Il avait une grosse moumoute sur le dos, alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à une table de libre pas loin de Karma et s'y assit, le séparant de Terasaka.

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de parler, comme prit dans une litanie :

\- J'ai gagné. J'ai prouvé que je suis plus fort que les murs de cette classe.

Ses yeux dingues et injectés de sang faisaient flipper.

\- UTILISE LA PORTE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! rugit Ace, en reposant sa chaise par terre.

Il se laissa tomber à son bureau en soupirant, heureux que ce ne soit pas Garp qui soit arrivé.

\- C'est bien ainsi… c'est très bien ainsi… continua Itona comme si Ace n'avait rien dit.

Un nouveau barge dans leur classe…

Même Koro-sensei ne savait pas comme réagir. Il n'était ni souriant, ni sérieux…

Pour décrire sa tête, je pense que WTF est ce qu'il y a de plus approprié, avec son teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et sa bouche avec une drôle de forme.

\- Horibe Itona, présenta Shiro. Mais vous pouvez l'appeler par son prénom.

C'est ce qu'ils faisaient pour Karma et Nagisa, mais généralement, ils étaient plus au nom de famille.

Ace aurait été un bon candidat pour le nom de famille, aussi, mais il semblait se foutre comme de l'an dix de comment on l'appeler, tant qu'on mettait pas de truc trop formel et qu'on restait loin du Gol.

Entre un gardien mystérieux en blanc et un élève impossible à cerner, la situation était du jamais vu. Même Marco et Ace étaient plus faciles à comprendre, même s'ils restaient mystérieux eux-mêmes.

\- Ne, Itona-kun, interpella Karma avec son air toujours aussi innocent. Quelque chose me tracasse, tu viens bien de l'extérieur, non ? Et il pleut des cordes… alors comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te mouiller, Itona-kun ?

Itona était resté immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et tourna la tête vers Karma. Il regarda le reste de la classe et Ace effaça immédiatement sa _voix_. Les yeux dorées et dingues du garçon passèrent sur lui sans le voir, avant de revenir à Karma. Il se leva et s'avança vers Karma.

\- Tu sembles être le plus fort de cette classe… lui dit-il. Mais rassure-toi.

Il posa une main sur la tête de Karma et une autre sur son bureau.

\- Tu es plus faible que moi. Alors, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Et il lui caressa un instant la tête, comme on caresse la tête d'un animal, avant de se redresser, laissant un Karma plus que perplexe derrière lui.

\- Je veux seulement tuer les personnes qui pourraient être plus fortes que moi.

Et il marcha jusqu'au bureau où Koro-sensei mangeait la plaquette de chocolat que lui avait donné Shiro.

\- Et dans cette classe, Koro-sensei…

\- C'est meilleur quand c'est mou, marmonnait Koro-sensei en mangeant son chocolat.

\- … c'est vous.

Koro-sensei sourit à Itona en disant :

\- Les forts et les faibles, c'est comme ça que tu choisis tes combats, Itona-kun ? Cependant, je ne pense pas que nous jouions sur le même tableau.

\- Bien sûr que si…

Itona fouilla ses poches et tira le même chocolat que mangeait Koro-sensei.

\- Parce qu'après tout, nous sommes _frères de sang_.

Pause.

Un poulpe jaune de deux trois mètres de haut.

Et un garçon foldingue.

Kyôdai ?

Autant envoyer son cerveau en vacances….

Ace plissa les yeux quand Itona arracha de ses dents le papier de sa plaquette de chocolat.

\- Le perdant meurt, Nii-san, dit Itona en pointant sa sucrerie sur Koro-sensei. Pas d'amabilité. Nii-san, je vais te tuer et prouver que je suis plus fort que toi. Après les cours. Nous réglerons ça dans cette classe.

Et il sortit avec Shiro, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de 'Nii-san' ! s'exclama la classe.

Nagisa regarda en silence Ace suivre un point invisible des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Cet homme n'est pas honorable… murmura Ace, ignorant les cris de ses camarades.

\- T'en penses quoi ? demanda Nagisa.

Ace secoua la tête, chassant quelque chose de ses pensées.

\- Ils ne sont pas frères. Ou alors, Koro-sensei aurait réagi autrement.

Ace porta une main à sa chemise, serrant son poing au niveau de sa cicatrice.

\- Koro-sensei… j'aimerais me permettre une parole, fit Ace d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde le regarda.

\- Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de frères. Outre le fait que ce soit un bon moyen de vous déstabiliser, il doit y avoir quelque chose de louche là-dedans. Mais soyons clairs sur un point. Un nii-san ne tuera jamais son otouto. Il doit être même prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Qu'il soit de sang, d'adoption ou de saké.

Voir Ace aussi sérieux était étrange.

\- Si vous le permettez, sensei, je vais faire un tour. Si je reste plus longtemps ici, je risque d'incendier quelque chose… L'eau est ma faiblesse, ça évitera que je fasse une connerie.

Et il se leva, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et sortit pas le trou fait par Itona en entrant.

\- Je serais pas loin .

Et il s'éloigna dans les bois autour de l'école.

* * *

Dans la salle des professeurs, Shiro lisait le _Shonen Jump_ en se marrant, insensible aux regards noirs lancés sur lui par les trois blonds de la pièce, plus celui de Karasuma.

\- Je crois autant à cette histoire de frères qu'en la possibilité que je devienne un chat demain, yoi, siffla Marco, ses bras croisés avec colère.

Cassandra lui serra doucement les épaules, debout derrière sa chaise.

Shiro sembla capter l'animosité des lieux parce qu'il cessa de rire dans sa lecture et la reposa.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas vous surprendre, Karasuma-sensei. L'existence de cet enfant est de ce qu'il y a de plus secret. Vous cacher son existence n'était pas un acte inconsidéré. Cependant, je peux vous l'assurer, cet enfant est bel et bien le frère de Koro-sensei. Après les cours, ça sera évident pour tout le monde.

* * *

En attendant, Koro-sensei et Itona mangeaient autant de sucreries tous les deux. Totalement perturbé, décidant de se remonter le moral, Koro-sensei décida de jeter un coup d'œil au magazine pour adulte qu'il avait acheté récemment et qu'Ace n'avait pas encore trouvé pour le lui réduire en cendres.

Sauf que voilà, Itona lisait le même magazine lui aussi.

\- Ils aiment tous les deux les fortes poitrines !

\- Sa crédibilité vient de monter en flèche, fit Okajima, ému.

\- Tu crois vraiment, Okajima ? demanda Nagisa avec un sourire blasé.

\- Oui !

Et il brandit le même magazine.

\- Ceux qui aiment les fortes poitrines sont tous frères !

Et voilà un troisième frère dans la baraque.

Sauf qu'Okajima se ramassa dans la tête la chaussure d'Ace, sous la pluie, appuyé à la fenêtre ouverte.

\- S'ils sont vraiment frères, pourquoi est-ce que Koro-sensei ne se souvient pas de lui ? demanda Kayano.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, ignorant la conversation, essayant de comprendre ce que lui voulait son Haki. Il lui pointait à la fois Koro-sensei, Kayano et Itona, lui montrant une ressemblance qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

De toute façon, l'otaku à l'imagination débordante venait de tirer une histoire abracadabrante expliquant le pourquoi du comment, avec une guerre au royaume des poulpes, avec Koro-sensei et Itona comme les jeunes princes qu'on avait fait fuir. Au passage d'un pont de rondin, Koro-sensei avait pris l'épée pour protéger Itona et était tombé à l'eau, avec des flèches dans le corps, et ils furent ainsi séparés.

\- … et c'est pourquoi, plus grand, ils entamèrent une guerre de pouvoir sans pitié sans savoir qu'ils étaient frères !

\- Fais-moi penser à ne jamais te présenter Luffy, marmonna Ace. Et laisse-moi te rappeler l'évidence même, Fuwa-kun. On a un poulpe et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un humain.

\- Et tes frères à toi, alors ?! rouspéta la fille.

\- Sabo ? Perdu de vue quand j'avais onze ans. Son père nous a trouvé au milieu du Grey Terminal et l'a forcé à le suivre, sans quoi, Luffy et moi serions tués. Par la suite, le bidonville a flambé, et Lu' et moi en avons réchappé de justesse. A la suite de ça, on me présente son chapeau fétiche en disant qu'il s'est fait tué dans une tentative de fugue. J'apprends douze ans après qu'il est vivant en récupérant mes flammes. Luffy ? Je l'ai élevé seul pendant sept ans, alors qu'on n'avait pour lien que son grand-père qui m'a adopté. J'ai pris le large pour devenir pirate avant lui, et il devait le faire trois ans après. Il l'a fait. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un souci qui a pris la vie de mon meilleur ami à bord, et ça s'est fini par une putain de guerre, dans laquelle Luffy s'est trouvé impliqué juste pour pouvoir me sauver. On s'est retrouvé à terre, épuisés, et il était sur le point de mourir. J'ai usé de mes dernières forces pour le sauver… et me voilà ici. C'est tout ce que je dirais.

Cela laissa un gros blanc.

\- Alors, pourquoi on a un poulpe et un prince humain ? demanda Ace avec un grand sourire en revenant à l'attaque.

Fuwa rougit et bafouilla :

\- Une mutation ?

\- T'as rien expliqué du tout ! Tu t'es trop laissé entraîner par ton récit ! Et la trame manque d'approfondissement ! rouspéta une autre fille.

Et ça partit en une dispute sans queue ni tête.

* * *

La fin des cours sonna et tout le monde était réuni dans la classe.

Les tables avaient été arrangées en ring autour desquelles se tenaient les élèves.

Koro-sensei et Itona étaient au centre. D'un geste vif, Itona se débarrassa de ce qu'on avait pris pour une moumoute, mais qui était en fait une veste d'uniforme, plus une très grosse écharpe, dévoilant un tee-shirt sans manche très prêt du corps.

\- Vous devez être lassé des tentatives de meurtre habituelles, Koro-sensei, fit Shiro. Devrions-nous appliquer quelques règles ?

Un regard à Ace, trempé jusqu'aux os, et Marco sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il se déplaça pour se mettre près de Shiro qui ne fit aucun commentaire en posant les règles :

\- Si vous posez un pied hors du ring, c'est comme si vous étiez mort. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est quoi ça, il n'y a que les perdants qui posent ce genre de règle, marmonna Sugino.

\- Iie, contredit Karma étrangement sérieux. Briser cette règle devant nos yeux pourrait porter atteinte à la confiance que l'on a en sensei. Et c'est une très bonne corde à tirer contre Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei termina de réfléchir et accepta la condition, en échange de la certitude qu'aucun spectateur ne serait blessé.

Shiro leva la main pour donner le signal.

\- ABUNAI ! hurla Ace alors que Marco se raidissait, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Le bras fut tout juste rabaissé qu'un tentacule de Koro-sensei fut découpé.

Un bras de Koro-sensei retomba sur le sol, mais tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Itona qui n'avait apparemment pas bougé. Si on ne comptait pas les cinq longs tentacules nerveux et blanc qui venaient de sortir de ses cheveux, bien évidemment.

Karma comprit comment Itona avait réussi à faire le chemin sans se mouiller à cet instant : les tentacules l'avaient gardé au sec en repoussant la moindre goutte d'eau.

Le pire, niveau réaction, c'était Koro-sensei qui avait viré au noir, le visage crispé de rage.

\- Où as-tu eu ces tentacules ?! gronda l'enseignant.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis pour devenir rouges et lumineux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de vous répondre, Koro-sensei, lui dit Shiro avec calme. Mais cela confirme nos dires. Vous avez des parents différents, une éducation différente, mais vous êtes bien des frères. Voilà une tête bien effrayante que vous faites. Est-ce que cela vous ramène des souvenirs désagréables ?

Koro-sensei étrécit ses yeux en faisant repousser son membre.

\- Il semblerait que nous devions avoir une petite discussion… siffla l'enseignant.

Nagisa risqua un regard à Ace en sentant la chaleur augmenter considérablement à sa gauche. Le garçon tremblait, ses yeux, deux lacs d'argents appelant au meurtre, fixés sur le combat.

\- Je ne pense pas… lui dit Shiro. Vous serez bientôt mort.

Il leva le bras et baigna Koro-sensei dans une étrange lumière, le paralysant.

Itona s'en donna à cœur joie. Quand il se calme, il s'avéra que Koro-sensei avait mué et qu'il était à présent suspendu au plafond.

\- Ah oui, la mue, il est vrai qu'il vous restait cet atout.

Mais cela marchait parfaitement dans leur plan.

Muer et se faire repousser un bras avaient épuisé Koro-sensei, et réduit grandement sa vitesse. De plus, l'usage de ses tentacules dépendait de son état mental, et il était du genre à perdre facilement son calme.

Cet homme connaissait toutes les faiblesses de Koro-sensei et les exploiter.

Ce n'était pas un assassinat, c'était une exécution.

Koro-sensei était acculé. Un autre coup comme ça, et ils l'auraient. S'ils le tuaient, le monde serait sauvé.

Nagisa tira de sa chemise son couteau anti-sensei, le regardant en s'interrogeant sur sa frustration. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour découvrir des points faibles de Koro-sensei afin de parvenir à le tuer eux… mais là…

Shiro leva une nouvelle fois le bras…

Sbam !

Marco venait de le balayer sur ses jambes et le plaquait au sol.

\- _Hiken_!

Itona se mangea le poing de feu en pleine figure qui l'éjecta hors du ring et par la fenêtre de la classe.

\- Lâchez-moi, ordonna Shiro.

\- Oh non. Vous voulez jouer avec des coups tordus, on va jouer nous aussi avec des coups tordus. Changement d'adversaire, siffla Marco.

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et avaient viré à l'or, alors qu'il avait tiré un couteau de sa ceinture pour le coller au cou de l'homme.

\- Je t'emprunte ça, Nagisa. Un couteau plein de frustration est une parfaite arme… siffla Ace en s'attachant les cheveux avec un élastique qu'il prit à Kayano.

Le couteau entre ses dents, Ace sortit par la fenêtre, se faisant une queue de cheval, avant de s'enfoncer sur le crâne un fedora orange décoré de perles rouges.

\- La pluie, Ace, dit Marco d'une voix morne en relâchant sa proie.

\- T'en fais pas. Je sais très bien quel effet ça a sur moi. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de feu pour ça. Cela sera parfait pour ce petit con… Vous êtes le prochain, Shiro-ya.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant Itona de dessous son chapeau.

\- Alors, gamin… tu veux prouver que tu es le plus fort, mais tu as besoin de recourir à l'aide de ton _gardien_ , pour ça ? Dommage pour toi, j'ai vécu un peu plus longtemps de toi sur l'océan de tous les périls. Les coups foireux, j'en connais beaucoup… Dès l'instant où tu as vu Koro-sensei comme ta cible unique, tu as perdu. Nous sommes tous des assassins ici. Nous allons _tous_ tuer Koro-sensei…

Les yeux d'Itona devinrent encore plus injectés de sang et une belle colère déforma ses traits.

\- Perdre de vu ton environnement est une belle connerie. Nous sommes vingt-huit élèves. Et chacun de nous est ton ennemi… Un coup. Je vais te laisser le premier sang…

Le sourire d'Ace devint mauvais et vicieux, en plus de totalement dérangé.

\- Puis je te ferais goûter à la terreur du D… _perdant_.

Koro-sensei voulut intervenir mais Cassandra posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ace ne les juge pas honorable. Il va leur prouver que s'ils veulent se la jouer de façon malhonnête, il y a des maîtres dans le coin. C'est à eux de faire ça, pas à vous. Vous ne pouvez pas tous les sauver.

Itona péta un plomb.

\- _J'ai perdu_ ? _Je suis faible_?!

Ses yeux devinrent rouges et déments, alors que ses veines se gonflaient sur son visage et ses tentacules.

\- Fais pas le con. Un coup et tu le finis, yoi, demanda Marco en se mettant devant Shiro qu'il avait lâché.

\- Oui, senshô, assura Ace.

\- C'est mauvais, Itona déteste les études, et donner une leçon à un garçon de ce genre peut déclencher un génocide, averti Shiro.

Les tentacules d'Itona devinrent noirs et fous.

Ace recula brusquement et porta une main à son œil gauche, avant de la retirer plein de sang.

\- Premier sang, c'est bien, sourit Ace, avec calme. Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Itona ne l'entendait pas. Ses tentacules étaient hors contrôle.

Ace ferma les yeux, ignorant sa blessure et fonça, disparaissant et réapparaissaient entre les tentacules pour les esquiver.

\- Je suis fort ! disait Itona. Ces tentacules m'ont rendu plus fort que n'importe qui !

\- Que tu crois… lui dit Ace. Je pensais la même chose avec mon don, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en haut d'un échafaud à attendre ma mort.

Il sauta en l'air, fit une vrille et retomba derrière Itona, découpant aisément ses tentacules avec le couteau anti-sensei. Une simple acrobatie renvoya le garçon dans la classe.

\- Je suis plus fort que toi ! lui dit Ace.

\- NON ! rugit Itona.

Ziiiiooon…

Itona s'effondra sur le dos, inconscient, recouvert de sueur.

\- Je sais rien de ces tentacules, mais elles affaiblissent son esprit, commenta Ace en revenant vers la classe. Je me suis même pas échauffé, vous voulez être le suivant, Shiro-ya ?

Shiro regarda Ace sans rien dire et ramassa Itona pour le mettre sur son épaule.

\- Il semblerait que cet enfant ne soit toujours pas prêt mentalement pour l'école. Je sais que ce n'est que son premier jour, mais nous allons prendre congé.

-Attendez ! En tant que professeur, je ne peux pas laisser partir cet enfant ainsi ! intervint Koro-sensei. Je dois veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son diplôme ! De plus Shiro-san, il y a quelques questions que je dois vous poser !

\- Yada ne, fit Shiro en s'en alla. Nous rentrons. A moins que vous ne vouliez nous en empêcher par la force.

\- Alors que vous êtes recouvert des pieds à la tête d'un tissu anti-sensei ? fit Marco. Cassez-vous, qu'on vous revoit plus. Je sais pas ce que vous avez fait à ce gosse… mais que je vous revoie, et je vous tranche la gorge.

Et Shiro s'en alla en disant qu'Itona serait rapidement de retour.

Ils attendirent qu'ils soient loin pour respirer un bon coup.

* * *

Marco prit Kayano à part, pendant que Koro-sensei était embarrassé à son bureau. Les élèves remirent les tables en place. Ace s'assit sur son bureau et retira son chapeau pour permettre à Cassandra de soigner son œil.

\- Même avec la pluie, tu n'aurais pas dû être blessé, pointa la femme en examinant la blessure. Tu vas avoir une cicatrice.

\- Je crois que dans son délire, il a usé du Haki sans le savoir, pronostiqua Ace. Pas grave pour la cicatrice.

\- Si tu veux ressembler à Ray-san à toi de voir.

Ace eut un reniflement narquois.

\- Ace, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Oui, c'est juste une coupure. Reprends ton couteau.

Et il tendit le couteau à Nagisa.

\- Sinon, il lui arrive quoi à Koro-sensei ?

\- Va savoir, il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis embarrassée de mettre montrer à vous sous cette forme ! dit le poulpe, toujours aussi gêné. Normalement, je suis un personnage comique…

\- Il en a conscience ? s'étonna Fuwa.

\- Vous avez aussi le droit d'être en colère, lui dit une fille d'apparence assez sombre, avant de l'imiter : « Où as-tu eu ces tentacules ?! »

\- Ihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! glapit Koro-sensei. N'en dis pas plus Hazama ! Rien que d'entendre ces mots me donne envie de me cacher dans un trou !

\- Ils vous en faut peu, marmonna Ace en enflammant sa blessure.

\- « J'aurai ta tête, ossan » fit Cassandra avec un sourire.

\- J'étais con et jeune, lui dit Ace, boudeur.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Et tu nous as coûté une fortune en réparation.

Ace lui tira la langue et passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice toute récente.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Isogai.

\- Les cicatrices sont une preuve que je suis toujours vivant et que je peux progresser. J'avais pas pris en compte qu'il serait capable de me blesser. La pluie affaiblit mes pouvoirs, mais ne les annule pas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Koro-sensei qui gémissait dans son coin comme quoi il était du genre tête en l'air et que se montrer sérieux aller ruiner son personnage.

\- Ouais, ben, vous le ruinez encore plus, pointa Sugino.

Kayano et Marco revinrent à cet instant. Kayano avait le regard bas, mais s'efforça de sourire quand on lui demanda si tout allait bien. Ace regarda Marco qui lui dit clairement plus tard avec les yeux.

\- On a deux mots à se dire au sujet de ton Haoshoku que je découvre aujourd'hui, Ace, lui dit Marco.

\- Si tu veux, soupira Ace.

\- C'est surprenant, non, cet Itona, pointa Irina qu'était entrée juste après Marco. De là à penser qu'il avait des tentacules…

\- Ne, Koro-sensei, expliquez-nous, demanda Isogai. Quelle est votre relation à tout les deux ?

\- Vous passez votre temps à esquiver les questions sur qui vous êtes, fit une fille.

\- Après avoir vu ça, on peut plus rester dans le secret, pointa Sugino.

\- C'est vrai ! approuva Nagisa.

\- Nous sommes vos élèves, rappela une fille. Nous avons le droit de mieux connaître notre enseignant.

Koro-sensei devint sérieux.

\- On vient d'un monde parallèle.

Tout le monde regarda Cassandra avec perplexité.

\- Nous étions en train de nous recueillir sur la tombe de deux des nôtres, sur une magnifique île où nous les avions mis en terre, deux ans auparavant, quand des scientifiques sont apparus par un étrange portail qui est sorti de nulle part. Ils nous ont dit être à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un capable de sauver leur monde. Marco s'est proposé de les aider, après avoir entendu une condition qui a fait qu'on pouvait pas décemment dire non.

\- ramener à la vie… souffla Ace assis en tailleur sur son bureau. Je suis mort à quelques jours des dix-huit ans de mon petit frère. Le pourquoi du comment commence par le meurtre de mon meilleur ami par un de mes hommes et se termine, après une belle défaite, en prison, puis au sommet d'un échafaud, à attendre mon exécution. Mais j'étais le fils d'un Seigneur des Océans, comme tout Shirohige. C'est donc devenu une guerre qui nous a tous détruits. J'y ai laissé ma vie en homme libre, pour sauver mon frère qui voulait lui-même me sauver. Point.

\- Oyaji a pété un plomb à la mort d'Ace et a tout fait pour qu'on puisse fuir. Le traître s'est ramené et avec sa bande, ils ont tué notre capitaine et père, tout en étant morts de trouille. Personne n'a réalisé qu'il était mort avant un bon moment, parce qu'il est mort debout, comme… Benkei, je crois que c'est, yoi, marmonna Marco appuyé contre un mur. C'est comme ça que j'en suis venu à hériter de l'équipage et mettre en terre des frères, des sœurs et un père. Nous n'avions rien, le monde ne voulait pas de nous…

\- Et Shirohige nous avait tout donné. Un but, une maison, une famille. Tout ça est parti en cendre à Marine Ford. Et nous avons une chance de tout reconstruire. Oyaji ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'on le ramène d'entre les morts, et même si la liste est longue pour tout ceux qui sont mort à Marine Ford, l'équipage c'est mit d'accord sur à qui offrir la seconde offre… Ace revenait en teste en premier, au vu de son potentiel, mais la récompense pour la mort fait qu'on récupèrera Thatch…

Un silence lourd s'installa. Les élèves échangeaient des regards abasourdis, d'autres essuyaient des larmes le plus discrètement possible. Nagisa et Karma regardèrent Ace et hochèrent la tête. Ace leur rendit le geste, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir pitié pour eux.

\- Après tout ça, je pense que vous pouvez bien vous aussi dire quelque chose, yoi, pointa Marco à Koro-sensei.

\- Très bien, fit l'homme. Je suppose que je vous dois la vérité.

Il se leva.

\- La vérité est que…

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de l'octopus.

\- Je suis une forme de vie artificielle !

...

Pas la moindre réaction.

\- C'est sûr…

\- Et ?

\- C'est quoi cette réaction ! s'indigna Koro-sensei. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une confession choquante !?

\- Apprendre qu'Ace a été sorti d'une tombe est plus choquant que ça, pointa Okajima. Aucun poulpe terrien ne peut se déplacer à Mac 20.

\- Et si vous n'êtes pas un extra-terrestre, c'est la seule solution qu'il reste, compléta une fille.

\- Sauf s'il a rencontré Vegapunk, pouffa Cassandra.

Ses frères la regardèrent d'un air blasé.

\- Vous avez perdu votre humour, les garçons… bouda la blonde.

\- T'es fatigante quand tu t'y mets, yoi, soupira Marco en se massant le nez.

\- Néanmoins, si Itona est son _otouto_ il se peut donc qu'il a été créé après vous, supposa une fille.

\- Ce qui expliquerait l'amélioration. Koro-sensei est peut-être un prototype raté, proposa Ace, obtenant l'accord des autres.

« Ces enfant sont effrayants ! » songea Koro-sensei.

\- Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la suite, explicita Nagisa. Pourquoi étiez-vous si en colère en voyant les tentacules d'Itona-kun ? Pour quelle raison avez-vous été créé ? A quoi pensiez-vous en venant ici ?

Mais comme le poulpe, Koro-sensei n'était pas aussi facilement attrapable.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vous donner des réponses pour le moment, leur dit-il. Si je détruis la Terre, tout ce que vous voulez savoir vous sera inutile.

Et il sourit un peu plus, dévoilant encore plus ses dents de façon inquiétante, faisant reculer un garçon.

\- Alors que si vous sauvez la Terre, continua Koro-sensei, vous aurez une flopée d'opportunités pour apprendre la vérité. Vous devez savoir quoi faire à présent… Si vous voulez savoir, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire, tuez-moi. Assassins et cible. C'est le lien qui nous unit. Si vous voulez avoir ces réponses coûte que coûte… vous ne pouvez les trouver uniquement que par l'assassinat. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous verrons demain.

Et il s'en alla vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit…

\- C'est embarrassant, c'est vraiment embarrassant… !

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, se protégeant du couteau que venait de lui lancer Ace dans le dos.

Ils étaient des tueurs. Ils cherchaient des réponses en les posant avec le fil de leur lame et la pointe de leur canon. Leur cible était leur prof. Sa vie, leur énigme.

Pendant ce temps, profitant d'un brin de beau temps, Karasuma s'était éloigné pour appeler le gouvernement et leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'est là que les élèves le trouvèrent et lui réclamèrent des cours supplémentaires. Ils voulaient avoir plus de techniques d'assassinat. Voir le combat face à Itona leur avait fait réaliser qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un d'autre tue Koro-sensei. Leur attitude avait changé, ils étaient plus déterminés. Et il aimait ça.

\- Très bien. Ceux qui sont motivés restent après les cours pour un entraînement spécial ! Il sera très difficile !

\- HAI !

\- Quand vous serez prêts, je vous renverrai aux pirates, pour vous apprendre à jouer _sale_ comme diraient certains. Tuer avec les tours les plus inimaginables.

\- HAI !

Le visage de Karasuma prit une tête démoniaque.

\- Alors commençons sur le champ.

Il montra l'arbre derrière lui du pouce. Arbre auquel étaient accrochées des cordes.

\- Grimpez à la corde !

De la fenêtre, Ace regarda la scène, puis le soleil. Il respira profondément et sourit à sa famille qui lui répondit de la même façon.

Parler de ça, dans cette classe, l'avait libéré.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit Cassandra.

\- Je sais, c'est celle de Teach… assura Ace.

Il regarda de nouveau le soleil.

\- Je deviendrai plus fort… pour que nous n'ayons plus personne à mettre en terre trop tôt.

\- Je te fais confiance, Ace, assura Marco. Je peux pas avoir un faiblard comme fuku-senshô.

Ace leva un sourcil.

\- J'ai inversé les deux premières flottes, yoi. Frey était le Nibantai Taisho et Kennichi a travaillé toute sa vie avec les navigateurs. Son caractère n'est pas assez compatible pour qu'il puisse bosser avec Edwin et Patrick. Tu retrouveras tes hommes au sein de la première flotte, quand on rentrera, yoi.

Ace eut un soupir, sachant que protester ne servirait à rien.

\- On fait quoi pour Kayano ?

\- Tant qu'elle souffrira, elle pourra pas se soigner, lui dit Cassandra. Et la raison de cette souffrance est devant ses yeux tous les jours. On ne sait pas assez pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle est libre, c'est son choix, même s'il est mauvais.

* * *

La saison des pluies était enfin finie et la chaleur revenait…

Ace s'étira de bien-être en accompagnant Karma, Sugino et Nagisa pour sortir du collège.

\- C'est la saison des activités d'extérieur ! dit Sugino. Et si on allait quelque part !?

\- Bonne idée, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? sourit Nagisa.

\- Et si on allait pêcher ? proposa Karma.

\- Du moment que je finis pas à l'eau, je vois aucun souci, je trouve ça même une bonne idée, approuva Ace.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! Tu penses qu'on peut attraper quoi à cette période de l'année ?

Les cornes, l'air démoniaque et la queue de Karma leur dirent qu'ils avaient mal interprété la proposition :

\- L'été, c'est la saison des racailles... on pourrait en appâter un avec Nagisa-kun et lui soutirer tout son fric !

Ace eut la même tête que lui devant la proposition.

\- Alors, allons chercher le matériel, et partons à la pêche aux racailles ! Puisqu'on a aussi Sugnio-kun, on pourrait doubler la prise !

Et les deux compères échangèrent un rire machiavélique, imaginant les deux crevettes au bout d'une corde, se faisant attraper par des racailles qu'ils remontaient pour dépouiller.

« Il y a vraiment une saison pour les racailles ? » songea Nagisa d'un air blasé.

\- Soyons sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sugino. Nagisa, t'as une idée ?

Ils passèrent à cet instant devant le terrain de base-ball de leur école, là où le club jouait.

\- Et si on allait à la plage ? proposa Nagisa.

Le regard d'Ace s'éclaira.

\- Je vote pour !

Sugino s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder le match. Toute leur classe connaissait la passion de Sugino pour le base-ball et son talent. Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'il essayait d'assassiner leur prof.

Un élève du nom de Shindo Kazuta, le capitaine du club, venait de faire un beau tir.

Il rattrapa la balle qu'on lui renvoya, essuya la sueur de son visage et remarqua les quatre garçons spectateurs.

\- Si c'est pas Sugino que voilà ! Ca f'sait longtemps !

Sugino fut un instant surpris, puis content et vint au grillage pour discuter un peu. Les trois autres restèrent en retrait en souriant, heureux de voir que leur ami avait toujours des potes dans les classes normales. Jusqu'à ces commentaires :

\- Sérieusement, t'en a de la chance, Sugino-san !

\- T'es dans la classe E, tu peux glander toute la journée.

\- Nous, on doit s'entraîner et étudier toute la journée et on est crevés.

Ils se rapprochèrent alors que Shindo parlait :

\- Arrêtez, c'est blessant. Ceux qui ne font pas partie de l'élite de l'école n'ont pas besoin de s'entraîner et d'étudier comme nous.

\- Sugoiii ne… tu parles comme si tu étais un élu, pointa Karma d'une voix traînante alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du grillage.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. On croirait que ça te déplaît… Dans ce cas, je vous le montrerai au tournoi. Vous verrez la supériorité des élus sur les gens normaux. Et la différence entre vous et moi.

Ace eut un rire froid et leur répondit avec un sourire haineux :

\- On se fera un plaisir de vous montrer comme on se défend, dans les bas-fonds de la _normalité_ , monsieur _l'élu_ …7

* * *

Koro-sensei lut le papier attentivement.

\- Intéressant, un tournoi de sport Interclasse, dit-il. Le sport permet d'entretenir un esprit sain dans un corps sain. C'est excellent ! Cependant…

Il montra le papier où la classe E était bien entendu absente.

\- Pourquoi la classe E ne fait pas partie des poules ?

\- La classe E est interdite d'entrée, répondit un garçon avec un sourire blasé. Pour la merveilleuse raison que ça fait une équipe en trop. En échange, on doit participer à un match d'exhibition après le tournoi.

\- Exhibition ?

\- En gros, c'est juste un spectacle où la classe E se fait massacrer joyeusement, yoi, devina Marco.

C'était son cours, à l'origine, mais vu la nouvelle, il sentait que les heures à suivre seraient destinées au sport.

\- Exact. Toute l'école sera là. Les filles affronteront l'équipe féminine de Basket.

\- Je vois, c'est toujours la même rengaine, comprit Koro-sensei.

Trois élèves, dont Terasaka, s'en allèrent, ne voulant pas participer à cette humiliation publique.

\- Pour le base-ball, on peut toujours compter sur Sugino. T'as pas une astuce pour gagner ?

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Sugino qui baissa les yeux, incertain.

\- C'est inutile et totalement perdu d'avance. Ils sont vraiment forts dans notre club de baseball. En particulier le capitaine actuel, Shindo. Il lance vite et fort. Certains lycées l'ont déjà repéré. Il est excellent dans les études, comme dans le sport. Quand on le voit, on se dit que la vie est vraiment injuste. Mais vous savez, je veux vraiment gagner, Koro-sensei. Pas seulement pour me battre, mais pour _gagner_. Je ne veux pas perdre dans ce sport que j'aime tant ! J'ai dû quitter le club et on m'a placé dans la Classe E… mais depuis, j'ai encore plus envie de gagner ! Je veux gagner contre eux…

Sugino s'interrompit en voyant que Koro-sensei était très excité par l'idée du base-ball, vu qu'il avait déjà la tenue et tout le matos, et que sa tête ressemblait à une grosse balle de baseball.

\- Je pense que tout le monde a compris que vous vouliez jouer, pointa Sugino.

\- Nyurufufufufufu ! J'ai toujours voulu être un coach comme dans les mangas de sport. Mais comme je ne peux pas vous frapper, alors à la place, je vais renverser cette table.

Et il montra une petite table ronde avec plein de nourriture dessus. Ace renifla la nourriture et bouda.

Plastique.

\- Ces derniers temps, vous exprimez clairement vos souhaits. « Je veux vous tuer. » « Je veux gagner » « Je veux devenir plus fort ». Et ce, sans aucun obstacle. Votre passion ardente me touche, je vais donc vous entraîner en vue du tournoi ! Malheureusement, comme je ne peux pas être vraiment avec vous, Marco-sensei sera mon représentant sur le terrain et mon second !

\- Et si je dis non ? Je ne connais pas votre sport, yoi, protesta le Phénix.

Non mais oh, pourquoi il l'impliquait sans demander son avis ?

\- Vous avez jamais joué au baseball ?

\- Le seul jeu qui nécessite une balle que l'on pratique, à bord, c'est celui qui vise à faire jouer notre mascotte, yoi. Je doute que le tire au pistolet ou au canon, soient des sports…

\- Aaah, Stefan… il est devenu quoi d'ailleurs ? soupira Ace.

\- On l'avait laissé sur l'Île Gyojin. Tu crois qu'on serait assez fou pour mettre en danger ce chien, yoi ?

\- Donc, vous faites courir un chien ? fit Maehara, déçu.

\- _Il_ nous fait courir. Ce molosse fait la taille de Koro-sensei au garrot, pointa Ace. La seule chose _qu'on_ fait courir, ce sont les autorités ! Shihihihihi !

\- Dont ton grand-père, rappela Marco.

Le frisson d'effroi qui traversa Ace valait le coup.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous expliquerai tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Avec votre cerveau, comprendre ce jeu ne sera pas bien difficile ! ricana Koro-sensei en frottant ses tentacules d'un air impatient.

* * *

Le jour-j était là.

Bien entendu, la classe 3-A avait gagné le tournoi haut la main.

Il était à présent l'heure de l'humiliation de la classe 3-E.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es bandé les bras, Ace ? demanda Maehara.

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai quelque chose à cacher, lui dit le jeune homme en nouant des poids à ses poignets, pendant que Marco en attachait à ses chevilles, sous son pantalon de sport bleu.

« _Bien, pour finir, la classe E et le club de baseball vont s'affronter dans un match d'exhibition_ !» annonça le commentateur alors que les deux groupes se faisaient face.

\- Seule l'élite, douée tant dans les études que dans le sport, a le droit de dominer les autres, leur dit Shindo. On appelle ça l'excellence, Sugino. Tu ne fais parti d'aucune des deux catégories. Tu n'es pas un _élu_.

\- Tch… on leur lave tous le cerveau ou quoi ? marmonna Ace en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

\- Je crois bien, lui dit Karma.

Ils retrouvèrent Marco qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en observant les joueurs adverses.

\- Sensei, où est Koro-sensei ? demanda Sugino. Il n'est pas censé être le coach principal et nous donner les directives ?

\- Là-bas, regardez discrètement, pointa Marco en montrant un tas de balle au loin. Karasuma-sensei et moi lui avons expressément demandé de se faire discret, yoi.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est caché parmi des balles abandonnées, fit Nagisa, lui aussi dans la confidence.

En effet, au loin, on pouvait reconnaître parmi les petites balles de base-ball Koro-sensei, qui malgré sa taille réduite, conservait une petite casquette noir de coach.

\- Il vous fera signe en changeant de couleur. Si vous ne le comprenez pas, ou s'il n'a pas d'idée, je prends la relève, yoi.

\- C'est assez flagrant !

Et Koro-sensei leur offrit un message : bleu-vert mauve orange. Et il recommença la même séquence, avec un sourire de plus en plus grand, disparaissant sous terre entre chaque couleur.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ? s'enquit Sugino, incertain.

Marco eut un sourire féroce qui égala celui sur les lèvres d'Ace, alors que Karma saluait joyeusement leur prof de la main.

\- Que vous devez les massacrer, les jeunes. Ecoutez-moi bien… vous affrontez tous les jours ce foutu poulpe parlant et ridicule qui se déplace à Mach 20 et se joue de vos attaques… ces gosses sont-ils plus forts ou plus faibles que Koro-sensei, yoi ?

\- Plus faibles ! s'indigna la classe, comme si Marco avait perdu la raison.

Le sourire de Marco devint un peu plus grand alors qu'il levait un sourcil.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour leur faire mordre la poussière à cette bande d'enfants gâtés qui se croient les élues de ce monde, yoi ? Si vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre eux, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà renoncer à tuer Koro-sensei.

\- Yosh ! Vous avez raison, sensei ! On y va !?

\- Ouais ! rugirent les garçons.

Marco eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Combien de personnes vous acclament quand vous les motivez comme ça ? demanda Karma à Marco.

\- Si je me limite à mon ancienne flotte… une petite centaine, yoi. Après, je suis le fils aîné, mes frères et ma sœur commandants m'écoutent…

Ace le regarda l'air de dire qu'il était barjot, clairement pas d'accord, et se détourna.

Il était temps de montrer à cette école un aperçu de l'enfer. Le match serait sauvage, sanglant, meurtrier et _tentaculesque_.

Premier batteur : Kimura.

La balle un passa au travers sa défense.

\- _Strike_! cria l'arbitre.

La balle était passée à 140km/h devant le nez du jeune homme.

\- Je me sens vraiment pas à ma place, marmonna Kimura en arrangeant son casque.

Son regard capta un signe de doigt de Marco.

Message de Koro-sensei.

Il trouva rapidement la balle mouvante qui enchaîna trois couleurs : rouge, mauve, rose.

Message reçu. Kimura hocha la tête pour ses deux profs et Marco lui rendit le geste, assis tranquillement sur son banc.

\- Allons-y ! appela Kimura.

« _Ola, il semblerait que le batteur de la classe E soit motivé_ ! »

Cela fit rire les spectateurs.

Sur son banc, l'entraîneur du club se marrait. Son plan était simple. Il éliminait les trois batteurs dès le premier round et à la seconde manche, il marquait dix points en mettant fin au match.

Il sentit quelque chose sur lui et remarqua celui qui devait être l'entraîneur adverse qui le regardait intensément, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, un élève assis sur le banc à côté de lui, jouant pensivement avec une balle de base-ball.

Le second lancé partit… et ce fut un amorti.

Kimura jeta sa batte et fonça vers la première base.

C'était le garçon le plus rapide, après Ace, de la classe E. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, il pouvait rejoindre la première base.

 _« Le second batteur est Shiota »._

Jaune vert blanc.

Nagisa hocha la tête

Encore un amorti.

Les collégiens ne savaient pas gérer les amorties aussi bien que les pros, d'où l'utilisation de la technique.

Deux bases étaient à présent occupées et Shindo ne savait quoi penser.

Marco leva un sourcil et agrandit son sourire pour l'entraîneur d'en face. Ces enfants s'étaient entraînés contre Koro-sensei.

* * *

 **Flash –back :**

\- Et Koro-sensei lance une balle à 300km/h ! Le Koro-d'avant champ forme un mur de clone ! _tiens, elle est pour toi –non, prends-la-_! Arrivera-t-elle à temps ?! Le Koro-receveur susurre des obscénités au batteur pour le déconcentrer… ! _je t'ai vu faire du air guitar, tu avais l'air à fond, Mimura…_

\- Hiken no Ace se prend une balle en plein crâne… soupira Ace quand une balle lui passa au travers de la tête, pendant que ses camarades s'effondraient de fatigue. Vous avez conscience que ce sont des gosses humains ?

\- Je sais ce que je fais !

\- Si vous le dites, yoi, marmonna Marco en ramassant la balle.

\- A présent, étudions la tactique de notre adversaire. Takebayashi les a espionnés ces trois derniers jours !

\- Et c'était chiant, fit le geek en arrangeant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il montra son ordinateur avec les données collectées. La vitesse de lancer maximum de Shindo était de 140,5 km. Il ne faisait que des balles rapides ou courbes, avec une préférence pour les rapides. 90% lors de son entraînement étaient des rapides.

\- Avec cette vitesse, des balles rapides pourront facilement nous avoir, commenta Sugino.

\- Mais si vous arrivez à les contrer, vous pouvez gagner ! annonça Koro-sensei. C'est pourquoi, durant le prochain exercice…

Ace se retrouva avec un gant de baseball et une balle dans sa main.

\- Ace-kun lancera les balles à sa vitesse maximale, qui est je crois, de 185km/h.

\- Eeeeh ! Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Après mes balles, celles de votre camarade vous sembleront lentes. Mais en comparaison, celle de Shindo seront _immobiles_. Et si on joue bien, Ace-kun pourra passer la barre des 200km/h.

 **Fin flash-back.**

* * *

Troisième balle, Isogai.

Il fit un amorti et arriva à la base. Elles étaient toutes pleines

Quatrième batteur : Sugino.

Bleu, vert, noir.

Et il se mit déjà en position d'amorti. Sauf que pour Shindo, le lanceur, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait quatre pistolets braqués sur lui. Il n'était pas certain de ce à quoi ils jouaient à cet instant, mais ce n'était pas du base-ball.

La balle partit et Sugino frappa.

Elle sortit du champ extérieur et Sugino fit un Home Run.

Trois points pour leur équipe.

Trois point à zéro, fin de la première demi-manche.

Marco siffla, attirant leur attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sensei ? demanda Sugino en cessant de féliciter

Le blond pointa l'homme qui venait de remplacer l'entraîneur adverse.

\- Le dirlo décide de se pointer et de prendre les choses en main, marmonna Ace. Là, la bataille commence…

\- Y'a rien qui t'effraie, sérieusement, soupira Nagisa.

\- Si, mon Jiji. Et avec raison, puisqu'il a envoyé mon géniteur à l'échafaud.

Ils regardèrent comment le Directeur, avec des paroles pourtant calmes, parvint à effrayer suffisamment l'entraîneur pour qu'il s'évanouisse.

Ils le regardèrent s'avancer vers les jeunes du club avec une certaine inquiétude.

« _Je viens d'apprendre que l'entraîneur ne se sentait pas bien avant le match et ses joueurs étaient trop inquiets pour se concentrer ! C'est pour cela que le principal, ne pouvant rester indifférent, va prendre l'équipe en main ! »_

Batteur suivant : Maehara.

Le directeur avait envoyé tous les défenseurs dans le champ intérieur. Ils avaient saisi qu'ils ne savaient faire que des amorties.

Être aussi près du batteur devrait être interdit et les défenseurs pouvaient se mettre où ils voulaient. Si l'umpire était contre, ça serait une autre histoire, mais il était dans le camp de l'école.

L'amorti partit vers le ciel et fut facilement rattrapé.

Il était éliminé.

Le suivant chercha l'appui de Koro-sensei mais celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire et c'était flagrant.

Marco changea de position sur le banc, attirant l'attention d'Okajima qui venait de prendre la batte. Il respira profondément pour retrouver son calme. Il observa le simple geste de main de Marco vers le haut.

Forcément, venant d'un oiseau. Si la terre lui était interdite, pourquoi ne pas prendre son envol.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans la balle vers le ciel pour courir jusqu'à la base… mais n'arriva pas à temps.

Il était éliminé mais Marco le rassura d'un clin d'œil.

Tout irait bien.

Et comment, c'était bientôt le tour d'Ace. On lui avait peut-être attaché des poids discrets pour le forcer à avoir des capacités physiques moins surprenantes, mais il restait inhumain pour ce genre de chose.

Le troisième batteur fut sorti et Ace prit la batte, ignorant le fait que le commentateur disait que Shindo-kun était opérationnel à 100%.

Opérationnel ou pas, c'était pas son problème.

\- Binks no sake wo, todoke ni yuku wo… chantonna Ace en se mettant en place.

Et il sourit à Shindo.

\- Hajimemasho ? demanda Ace en mettant sur son crâne le casque de protection.

Shindo plissa les yeux. Il commençait tout juste à recommencer à bien jouer, il n'allait pas laisser cet idiot avec son sourire de Chat de Cheshire jouer avec ses nerfs. Il ne le laisserait pas faire un nouvel amorti.

La balle partit…

Ace frappa avec nonchalance, l'envoyant hors du terrain, avant de foncer à une vitesse parfaite pour faire un Home-Run, sans paraître surhumain.

Cinq point à Zéro pour leur équipe, sous le regard plus que surpris de tous.

Ace regarda le directeur et leva un sourcil de défi.

Il jouait avec la Grand Line, il n'avait _aucune_ chance.

* * *

Ce fut à la classe E de défendre, en suivant.

Sugino lança une balle… courbe.

Nagisa la rattrapa aisément, de derrière le batteur.

Pendant ce temps, Asano faisait un lavage de cerveau approfondi à Shindo.

Sugino continua ainsi et sortit deux batteurs.

\- Karma-kun ! appela Koro-sensei sous les pieds du rouge qui baissa la tête.

\- Apparaissez pas sous mes pieds, coach, lui dit Karma. Je pourrais vous marcher dessus.

\- Tu seras le prochain batteur, essaye donc de les déconcentrer un peu.

La seconde manche commença, et la défense du club de baseball était toujours un mur.

Batteur suivant : Karma Akabane.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dépêche-toi de te mettre en place ! lui dit un arbitre.

\- Neeee ! interpella Karma. C'est de la triche, non, monsieur le Principal ! Ils se positionnent pour nous gêner ! Et l'arbitre ne dit rien ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Aha ! So ka !

Karma se tourna vers le public perplexe.

\- En fait, vous êtes juste des idiots et vous ne comprenez pas !

Cela eut le don d'énerver le public.

Karma ignora les injures et se coiffa de son casque, tirant la langue en direction du prof. Rien à faire, ça ne marchait pas. La tête orange avec le cercle rouge de Koro-sensei et l'air satisfait de Marco lui dirent qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, néanmoins.

Les mecs les plus retords du monde étaient là pour ce match… pas besoin de s'en faire.

\- Le plus important est d'exprimer notre mécontentement à haute voix, yoi, souffla Marco.

\- Ce gosse est tordu à souhait, on peut pas le prendre à bord ?! demanda Ace avec espoir.

Il se prit une claque derrière le crâne qui lui fit faire la moue.

Comme c'était à prévoir, les trois batteurs furent éliminés, et ils passèrent en défense.

Mais ils avaient confiance en leur coach.

Et leur plus bel atout entra en jeu en défense.

Ace.

Les élèves ultra remontés ne purent pas faire grand-chose. Ace rattrapait aisément toutes les balles au vol, dans des positions toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres, faisant rire ses camarades, humiliant l'attaque et éliminant le batteur à chaque fois.

Asano fronça les sourcils devant les capacités physiques du garçon. Pourtant, il avait explicitement demandé à un des élèves du club de montrer l'exemple en les ridiculisant par des amortis de pro. Mais non, ce garçon était toujours là où il ne fallait pas. Il avait autorisé le transfère du garçon et de l'enseignant, parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient jamais allé à l'école et donc, ils ne pouvaient que tirer la classe E vers le fond. Pourtant cet Ace avait été classé quatrième au dernier examen, à égalité avec Karma, et ses capacités physique étaient plus que surprenante…

Voyons ce que son _bébé_ pourrait faire contre lui.

Ce fut le tour de Shindo de venir tenir la batte… et après avoir été préparé psychologiquement spécialement pour vaincre l'équipe… pour l'écrabouiller, la réduire en poussière…

Le garçon dégageait une aura noire et bavait légèrement.

\- Whouawe, en voilà un monstre… commenta Ace sans sourciller.

Koro-sensei apparut sous ses pieds et lui donna une consigne :

\- Je suis sûr qu'un pirate comme toi à deux trois belles paroles à susurrer à l'oreille de ce beau champion, non ?

Ace comprit immédiatement ce qu'on attendait de lui et Koro-sensei l'avait bien formulé. Il avait le choix, donc il était libre.

\- Je vais m'amuser.

Et il échangea de place avec Nagisa.

Asano ne comprenait pas la stratégie derrière le mouvement. Pourquoi mettre le meilleur joueur qui soit dans une position pareille ? Certes, le receveur était important, mais tout de même ?

Karma vit Marco faire un geste de la main en écartant les doigts.

Il comprenait à présent la manœuvre de tout à l'heure et alla retransmettre les ordres aux autres.

Le match reprit… mais la défense était… bizarre.

Nagisa et Karma étaient juste devant le batteur, le perturbant.

\- Et alors mon tout beau, t'as les chocottes ? ricana Ace. Faut pas t'en faire comme ça, mon minou, on va _biiiien_ s'occuper de toi, ne, les mecs ?

\- Et comment, Ace ! approuva Nagisa en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Je suis clairement placé de façon à déconcentrer le batteur, pointa Karma.

Et comment, il était juste devant la batte.

\- … mais comme quand vous l'avez fait, l'arbitre ne dit rien.

Et comment qu'il ne pouvait rien dire ! Pas après avoir ignoré la plainte précédente !

\- Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient, Monsieur le Principal !?

Innocent et retord. Izou l'adorerait ce garçon…

Asano comprit cette partie de la tactique immédiatement. Bien pensé et effronté.

\- A votre guise, un grand joueur ne perdra pas sa concentration pour si peu, approuva le directeur.

\- Eeeh, t'as entendu !?

\- On n'a pas à se gêner, fit Nagisa.

Et ils postèrent à deux pas du batteur.

A portée de batte.

Shindo ne savait que penser.

\- T'as l'air perplexe, mon minou, ricana Ace. Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ? T'as pas l'air en état de lever cette batte.

\- Frappe sans te soucier de nous, super-star ! assura Karma. On va pas gêner le lanceur.

\- C'est qu'un bluff grotesque, frappe la balle sans retenue, Shindo-kun, conseilla le directeur. Même si leur crâne est brisé, c'est la classe E qui recevra une pénalité pour entrave.

Ace eut un rire malsain et commença à parler. C'était tout juste si on voyait pas un énorme serpent sortir d'entre ses lèvres et s'enrouler d'un air menaçant autour de Shindo, le faisait pleurer de peur. Nagisa visualisait très bien ce serpent, tenant Shindo entre ses anneaux et sa tête entre ses mâchoires.

S'il avait été à la place du batteur, il aurait eu lui-même très peur. Entre les paroles à faire froid dans le dos et rougir de honte et de colère que prononçaient Ace, et la tête de démon de Karma… il y avait franchement de quoi paniquer et flipper.

La balle parti et Shindo donna un grand coup de batte… pour louper à la fois les crânes de Nagisa et Karma, mais aussi la balle qui arriva droit dans le gant d'Ace.

Asano perdit son sourire.

Les deux jeunes avaient esquivé presque sans bouger et il voyait parfaitement, de là où il était, le sourire démoniaque d'Ace et ses lèvres bouger. La tête effrayée de l'arbitre qui faisait un effort pour ne pas fuir en hurlant de peur, lui disait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Koro-sensei avait choisi ce garçon à la place la moins physique pour une bonne raison : une attaque psychologique qui semblait marcher du tonnerre sur Shindo.

\- Si t'es aussi lent, ça va pas le faire, pointa Karma avec son grand sourire.

Il leva son gant et Shindo vit un couteau à la place.

\- La prochaine fois… lui dit Ace.

Shindo le regarda. Lui aussi avait un couteau, avec des flammes sur la lame, à la place de son gant.

\- …frappe comme si tu voulais nous tuer, finirent les trois garçons.

Shindo perdit totalement pied et devint incapable d'appliquer la stratégie du directeur. C'était un spectacle hors norme qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La balle partit et Shindo hurla de peur en frappant n'importe comment. Elle rebondit et Karma l'attrapa au vol.

\- Hiken !

Ace l'attrapa aisément et plaqua son gant au sol avec la balle.

\- Bien essayé, mais c'est perdu ! Shihihihihi ! se marra Ace.

Et il envoya la balle sans y penser à la troisième base, empêchant un coureur de s'y rendre. La balle fut reçue facilement par Isogai qui la renvoya à Kimura en première base.

\- Pas besoin de courir, Shindo-kun, prends ton temps, ricana Ace alors que la super-star tombait à terre, les jambes coupées.

Kimura rattrapa la balle et ce fut un triple jeu. Le match était terminé, et aussi incroyable que ce soit, c'était une victoire pour la Classe E.

* * *

Asano tourna les yeux vers Marco qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

\- Sous-estimer votre adversaire part son manque d'éducation et de moyen est une grave erreur, yoi, lui dit le blond. Cela nous a rendu que plus acharné. Quand on veut quelque chose, on lutte pour l'avoir, quitte à cracher du sang. C'était un beau match, nous en reparlerons aux prochains exams. Un partout, pour l'instant, yoi.

\- Je pourrais vous virer et renvoyer cet élève.

\- Sauf qu'il y a une clause dans notre contrat qui stipule que personne n'a de pouvoir sur nous, outre nous même, yoi. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de nous mettre dehors.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de cette clause.

Marco le regarda avec un sourcil levé et un petit sourire.

\- Je ne saurais trop vous conseillez de relire le contrat, yoi.

En gros, il avait _rectifié_ le contrat, et s'il lui disait, c'est qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher Asano de changer ça.

Et il se leva pour aller féliciter l'équipe.

Les spectateurs n'avaient peut-être rien vu, mais en coulisse, trois entraîneurs s'étaient affrontés dans un combat de stratège.

* * *

\- Ace… promets-moi une chose, demanda Nagisa.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Ace à Nagisa.

\- Ne me parle _jamais_ comme tu as fait à Shindo.

\- Rooo, pourquoi je te ferais ça ma mignonne ? minauda Ace en lui pinçant la joue.

Les paroles ressemblaient aux premières d'Ace à Shindo, mais le ton était différent, comme l'intention, et ça se sentait. La preuve en était que tout le monde éclata de rire quand Nagisa piqua un fard.

\- Les mots restent des mots. Ce sont les intentions que tu mets derrière qui les rendent si différents. Karma a la bonne technique pour parvenir à mon niveau… mais après, j'ai eu un bon prof.

Le grognement de Marco leur dit qu'il le connaissait.

\- Izou est un homme mort quand on rentre, yoi. Allez, sous la douche tout le monde… Koro-sensei vous invite au restaurant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en sachant que le prof venait de perdre de nouveau son portefeuille et ils se mirent à se préparer pour retourner aux vestiaires.

Shindo était assis sur la base, perdu dans ses pensées, quand Sugino le rejoignit.

\- Shindo !

Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Désolé, on n'a pas été très franc jeu et mettre Ace pour te torturer psychologiquement était au-delà du vicieux. Mais maintenant, je le sais, tu es plus fort que moi.

Il lui tendit une main.

\- Je ne considère pas ça comme une victoire.

\- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Shindo sans le regarder, ni prendre sa main. Pourquoi as-tu été aussi loin pour gagner, si c'était pas pour me dire que tu étais meilleur que moi ?

Sugino eut un soupir et attira l'attention de Shindo sur la classe E qui s'en allait.

\- Nagisa m'aide toujours quand je m'entraîne au lancer de balle courbe. Karma et Isogai ont des réflexes incroyables. Ace est juste hors catégorie, avec ses propres objectifs, et même si quand on est dans le camp adverse, il peut paraître comme un monstre, c'est un camarade sympa, toujours prêt à rendre service. Enfin, tout le monde a fait des progrès énormes pour les amortis. Mais sans preuve, personne ne l'aurait jamais vu.

Sugino eut un sourire un peu embarrassé.

\- Tout ça pour dire que je voulais juste me vanter un peu de mes nouveaux nakamas, auprès de mes anciens nakamas.

Shindo le regarda un instant, puis sourit.

\- N'oublie pas, Sugino, notre prochain match sera au lycée et j'aurais ma revanche !

\- Pas de souci !

Sugino se détourna en songeant que ça aurait lieu si la Terre était toujours là à ce moment. Ils se relevèrent, Shindo acceptant la main de Sugino pour se remettre sur pied, sous le regard et le sourire de ses camarades de la classe E.

\- Allez, vas-y, approuva Isogai en regardant Ace.

Ace siffla, interpellant Sugino.

\- Oi ! La larve ! Bouge ton cul qu'on aille bouffer ! Sinon, je m'enfile ta part !

\- QUOI ! s'exclama Sugino.

L'estomac d'Ace lui répondit.

\- J'ai faiiiim, bouge-toi ! gémit Ace avec des larmes de crocodile.

\- Rappelle-nous ton âge, Ace ? demanda Kimura.

Marco secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.


	8. Satsujin-han aohebi

**Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous...**

 **Et j'ai eut un peu de mal pour la seconde partie du chapitre. Si je dis Takaoka, les connaisseurs comprendront surement pourquoi cela n'a pas été facile. D'autant plus que comme le dit le titre 'Le serpent bleu meurtrier', je voulais mettre en avant le talent latent de notre tête bleue préféré, donc, pas question de laisser les Shirohige prendre tout le succès.**

 **Donc, voilà, j'espère que le résultat sera plaisant et je vous dis à bientôt.**

* * *

1er Juillet, passage à l'uniforme d'été…

\- La peau a une teinte si éclatante… cette période de l'année est si difficile pour les collégiens comme nous… bava légèrement Okajima en regardant d'un air rêveur ses camarades féminines s'installer à leur place.

\- Si tu le dis Okajima… marmonna Nagisa, blasé.

\- Ne ! On n'a pas vu Ace et Marco-sensei s'entraîner aujourd'hui… pointa une fille un peu plus loin.

\- J'espère que Marco-sensei va accepter de porter quelque chose sans manche, soupira une autre d'un air rêveur.

Et bien sûr, les profs ne sont pas d'accord…

\- Ce n'est pas bien du tout ! gronda Koro-sensei avec sa tête la plus sérieuse. Vous ne devez pas laisser la saison qui expose les corps vous distraire !

\- Vous êtes bien placé pour parler, octopus pervers ! rugit la classe.

Avec raison puisque la couverture du magazine que lisait Koro-sensei montrait des filles en bikini.

Sugaya arriva à cet instant en disant :

\- J'avais pas pris en compte qu'on serait en manche courte à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde le regarda. Et tout le monde hurla…

\- Je voulais pas que ce bras gauche, scellé par les dieux, vous soit révélé…

Compréhensible, vu l'immense tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras !

Mais tout le monde le regardait l'air de dire 'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sugaya !?' 'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !'.

\- Faîtes pas dans vos frocs pour ça, c'est du henné, commenta Ace en se glissant dans la salle de classe, son bras gauche bandé et son protège coude largement visible. Ce truc disparaît au bout d'environ une semaine.

\- Tu t'es blessé ? demanda Kayano.

\- Naaan ! T'occupe.

\- Henné… réfléchit Karma avant de se rappeler : C'est un truc qu'on fait en Inde, non ?

\- Oh, tu connais, Karma-kun ? s'enquit une fille en se poussant du passage pour permettre à Ace de rejoindre sa place.

\- Ouais, mais parents sont fous de la culture indienne. Quand on fait des voyages là-bas, je reviens toujours avec des tatouages au henné.

\- Yo-yokatta… Je suis rassuré de voir qu'aucun élève de cette classe ne tombe dans la délinquance… soupira Koro-sensei.

Il avait été si paniqué par ça qu'il avait sorti toute une collection de bouquins sur comment gérer des ados et les conseiller, quand ils tombaient dans le crime.

\- Comme toujours, vous flippez sur ce genre de chose… marmonna quelqu'un. Vous êtes trop soucieux des apparences.

Un petit rire les figea tous.

\- Un tatouage au henné vous fait si peur que ça ? demanda Ace avec un sourire trop innocent pour ne pas être louche. Les photos qu'a montrées Ritsu étaient dans le mauvais angle pour voir ça…

Koro-sensei regarda Ace avec perplexité.

Le brun retira son protège coude pour le mettre sur le bras opposé, dévoilant un petit L tatoué, surmonté d'un chapeau de paille. Koro-sensei plissa les yeux.

La bande autour du bras fut détachée…

Et le tatouage apparut.

Et pour finir, Ace _détacha_ sa chemise et la laissa tomber sur le bureau.

\- Aaaah, je respire… ricana-t-il.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Koro-sensei.

\- C'est certain, _ça_ , c'est pas du henné, sourit d'un air blasé Nagisa.

Depuis Kyoto, Ace avait apparemment refait son tatouage dorsal, et avait eu le temps d'en rajouter un autre allant de son cœur à ses côtes… ressemblant vaguement à une aile de feu bleu.

\- Mais t'es couvert de tatouages, mon pauvre ! T'as dû avoir un mal de chien ! compatit Maehara.

\- Je pense que c'est le tatoueur qui a eu un mal de chien, commenta Isogai en jetant une gomme sur la tête d'Ace.

Celui-ci la rattrapa quand elle ressortit au niveau de son front, pour la renvoyer à son proprio.

\- Nan, c'est Marco qui a fait ça.

Il montra le tatouage dorsal du doigt en disant :

\- Celui-là, c'est le tatouage traditionnel. Tout le monde l'a en rejoignant l'équipage. Et ce sont les commandants qui le font à leurs hommes.

Il ignora les tentatives d'Hazama de tuer Koro-sensei, qui avait l'air en état de choc, pour se rhabiller, tout en continuant à parler :

\- Frey-san, le premier Second Commandant, est mort quand je devais avoir treize ou quatorze ans, donc, quand j'ai rejoint l'équipage, la tradition a été tordue, puisque la seconde flotte n'avait plus de commandant. Voilà pourquoi Marco a dû me faire l'emblème.

\- Ooooh… fit la classe.

\- Et Cassandra-san l'a aussi ?! demanda Okajima avec un sourire pervers, l'imaginant sans doute là où il fallait pas.

\- Nop. C'est pas obligatoire, mais tout le monde l'a… Cassandra n'est qu'infirmière, Oyaji a toujours refusé que les infirmières en aient un.

\- Et sensei ?! demanda Fuwa en s'accrochant au bras d'Ace.

\- Ace, j'ai passé deux heures à te bander ce bras, qui t'a dit de le retirer, yoi ? fit Marco en passant dans le couloir à cet instant.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et ne vit donc pas Ace lui tirer la langue.

\- Rappelle-nous ton âge ? demanda Sugino avec un sourire.

\- Cinq d'âge mental, avoua sans honte Ace.

Il leva la tête pour regarder Koro-sensei qui avait posé ses tentacules tremblants sur les épaules d'Ace, après avoir refait à Mach20 le bandage.

\- T'en fais pas, Ace-kun… c'est normal, à vingt ans, on se cherche encore… tout va bien se passer…

Pour toute réponse, Ace s'embrasa des épaules, faisant éclater les tentacules de Koro-sensei.

\- Je vais très bien, merci.

Sugaya interpella Koro-sensei en sortant du matériel pour le henné.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous en faire un beau de dessin au henné. Il m'en reste encore.

\- Nyyya ! Tu ferais ça, vraiment ! fit Koro-sensei, aux anges.

Sugaya sortit un petit papier pour tester le henné.

\- Huh, c'est comme dessiner avec du chocolat fondu… commenta une fille.

Et Sugaya se mit immédiatement au travail sur le visage d'un Koro-sensei excité. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un pseudo tatouage… et le visage de Koro-sensei se mit à fondre. Alors que l'octopus se mit à paniquer, Ace se jeta sur lui pour le maintenir à terre, mais la cible parvint à se glisser d'entre ses bras pour échapper au couteau de Sugaya.

\- On aura essayé, fit Ace en se relevant.

\- Il aurait fallu qu'il reste plus longtemps immobile, soupira l'artiste en herbe.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour lui faire fondre le visage ? s'enquit Karma.

\- J'ai réduit des balles anti-sensei en poudre pour les mélanger au henné, expliqua Sugaya. J'avais prévu qu'il bougerait sans doute sous la surprise et la douleur, c'est pourquoi j'ai appelé Ace hier soir pour lui demander de l'aide dans le plan.

\- C'est intéressant, Sugaya-kun, mais aussi inutile qu'une piqûre, fit Koro-sensei en se régénérant, une fois redevenu calme.

Et il partit déprimer dans un coin, disant qu'il aurait vraiment voulu un tatouage au henné.

\- Désolé, je vais vous en faire un avec l'autre, il est bon, promit Sugaya.

* * *

Marco releva la tête, en grognant, de la carte qu'il était en train de faire et se leva, à la suite du cri d'Irina.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, yoi, soupira Marco à l'adresse de Karasuma et Cassandra.

La blonde continua de lire la revue médicale qu'elle avait en main et Karasuma le remercia de la tête en retournant à son rapport pour le ministère de la défense.

Marco sortit dans le couloir et alla trouver Irina qui se tenait de son mieux à l'encadrement de la porte. Le Phénix regarda la classe et leva un sourcil.

\- Finalement, je pense que tu peux retirer le bandage, Ace, yoi. Par la moustache d'Oyaji, c'est un cours d'art plastique ou quoi ?

Tout le monde avait les bras, si ce n'est les jambes pour les filles en jupes, recouverts de henné et Koro-sensei avait de jolis motifs de fleurs sur la tête, autour de son chapeau, et sur ses joues.

\- Eh bien, une fois que j'ai eu fini Koro-sensei, tout le monde a voulu en avoir, expliqua Sugaya.

\- Je vois ça, yoi.

\- Je suis si excité que je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la classe ! sourit Koro-sensei.

Et il se prétendait le prof principal…

\- Enfin, te voir dessiner m'a donné bien envie d'essayer moi-même, fit Koro-sensei alors que Marco se glissait dans la pièce pour admirer de plus près les œuvres d'art.

\- Je veux bien, mais j'ai déjà fait tout le monde, il n'y a plus de toile vierge disponible. Ace a déjà assez de vrais tatouages comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter au henné.

Ace leur tira la langue, de là où il était assis, sur son bureau.

Marco se redressa de son examen du bras de Karma quand on l'appela.

Koro-sensei avait dans un tentacule un tube de henné et le montra au phénix.

\- BANZAIIII !

Marco manqua de tomber face contre terre quand Ace se jeta sur son dos pour enserrer sa taille entre ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, yoi ? demanda Marco.

\- Pas bouger ! Gentil phénix !

La veine sur la tempe de Marco était mauvais signe, mais Ace était vif. Rapidement, tous les boutons de la chemise du blond furent défaits. Quand le plus vieux tenta de se débarrasser du brun, Ace s'accrocha au col et se laissa tomber à terre, entraînant la chemise avec lui.

\- Plus de place sur lui non plus ! sourit Ace, fier de sa connerie, la chemise dans les bras.

En effet, certes, sur la poitrine, il n'y avait que l'emblème de leur équipage. Mais de dos, la peau cuivrée était prise totalement par un phénix et une panthère avec des flammes, se tournant autour.

\- Beau travail, sensei… qui est votre tatoueur ? demanda Karma en observant les détails.

\- Thatch. J'avais une sale cicatrice à cacher de toute façon et il était le seul que je laissais approcher de mon dos sans que je veuille le tuer.

Il reprit sa chemise et se rhabilla, avant de donner une claque derrière le crâne à Ace.

\- Après, je pense que si vous voulez vraiment un _canevas_ vierge… fit Hiken.

Des cornes apparurent sur le crâne d'Ace qui regardait Irina toujours figée dans l'entrée de la classe. Quand Karma suivit son regard, des cornes apparurent chez lui aussi.

\- Vous en pensez quoi de celui-là ? demanda le rouge en montrant du doigt la prof d'anglais.

\- Celui-là est pas mal, approuva Sugaya.

\- Une _large_ surface semblable à une toile où on peut peindre comme on veut… sourit Koro-sensei.

Comprenant leur intention, Irina commença à protester en reculant, avant que ses sandales d'intérieur ne glissent sur du henné par terre.

Ziiiouf !

Boum !

Et une bosse pour la prof.

\- Eh bien, Bitch-sensei s'est évanouie de bonheur avant même que vous puissiez vous mettre au boulot ! se marra Ace.

\- Laissons-la se reposer pour l'instant, fit Koro-sensei. Et tant qu'elle dort, je vais prendre un bras. Sugaya-kun, tu peux prendre l'autre ?

\- Ara, vous voulez faire une compétition avec moi ?

Et ils se mirent au travail.

\- Il est doué, hein ? commenta Nagisa en rejoignant Ace, Karma et Marco.

\- Très, approuva Marco.

\- Il fut un temps où ce talent me mettait à l'écart, raconta Sugaya. J'avais tendance à dessiner au dos de mes copies, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes mauvaises notes. Ce talent ne sert apparemment à rien en société. C'est la raison pour laquelle on m'a envoyé en classe E.

Il s'écarta un instant pour admirer le magnifique dessin qu'il avait fait sur le bras de la prof. Plusieurs filles en furent jalouses. Le côté droit, par contre…

Koro-sensei avait fait un mini manga avec des images simples.

\- Je suis pas doué en dessin, alors, je fais valoir mon point fort !

\- Elle pourra plus sortir en public sans manche longue, yoi, compatit Marco en fermant enfin sa chemise. C'est le bémol des tatouages. Elle a de la chance, dans quelques temps, le henné sera parti. Si c'était un vrai truc, elle aurait dû faire tatouer par-dessus ou recourir à une dépigmentation qui coûte les yeux de la tête, yoi.

Sugaya tenta de rattraper le tir en décorant les contours, mais Koro-sensei eut dans l'idée de lui mettre des moustaches et des lunettes…

Au final, le résultat était _horrible_ , puisqu'elle avait du henné des pieds à la tête, et que si on excluait le travail de Sugaya… c'était pas fameux.

\- Ouch, elle va pas aimer… grogna Ace. C'est aussi artistique que relier mes tâches de rousseur entre elles.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye ! proposa Karma en lui faisant un sourire trop innocent.

\- Essaye et je te …

Ace tomba endormi sur Marco qui le rattrapa sans y penser.

\- Ah, madame se réveille, pointa Marco.

Irina venait en effet d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa, regarda ses bras et ses jambes et se leva en silence.

\- On dirait qu'elle a aimé, supposa Koro-sensei.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait évacuer, yoi, souffla Marco.

Nagisa approuva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, permettant à la classe de fuir, laissant les deux artistes seuls face à Irina qui revenait, folle de rage, armée de deux fusils d'assaut.

\- MOURREZ ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS MASSACER ! VOUS AVEZ RUINE MA PREMIERE SORTIE DE L'ANNEE EN BIKINI TANT ATTENDUE !

Les élèves restèrent assis contre le mur extérieur de la classe, loin de la ligne de mire de la prof en colère qui s'en prenait à Sugaya et Koro-sensei.

\- Si Sugaya-kun avait été le seul à dessiner, elle n'aurait pas été aussi en colère, sourit nerveusement Nagisa en regardant tout ça depuis la fenêtre. Koro-sensei a rajouté des choses non nécessaires tout au long…

\- Restez ici, je vais chercher Sugaya, annonça Marco.

\- Vous allez vous faire descendre, pointa Kanzaki avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis le Phénix.

Et Marco sauta par la fenêtre et attrapa rapidement Sugaya pour l'évacuer, laissant seul Koro-sensei se chargeait de la blonde enragée.

\- Piiiiouuuuf, c'était moins une ! Merci, sensei…

Sugaya reprit son souffle avec un sourire.

Il avait toujours détesté que ses dessins soient ignorés ou lui coûtent des points. Mais avec Koro-sensei, ils étaient remarqués et le prof ajoutait même une touche personnelle, comme une fois où il avait fait le portrait de Rembrandt sur le dos d'un devoir et le prof l'avait complété avec des cornes et une cigarette pour le rendre plus viril et méchant.

Être bon en dessin ne devrait pas lui coûter une bonne note.

Mais ici, ils étaient tous un peu non conventionnel. Au point que ça en était normal.

\- J'aime bien cette classe d'assassinat, avoua Sugaya alors que Marco allait donner un coup de main à Karasuma pour ramener le calme entre Irina et Koro-sensei.

* * *

Ace était de mauvaise humeur.

De très mauvaise humeur.

Genre, il y avait un _gros_ nuage noir au-dessus de son crâne quand il entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à sa place. Il dégageait une telle aura que personne n'osait lui parler et le regardait avec inquiétude. Comme on observe une bombe qu'on ne sait pas comment désamorcer et qui peut péter à tout moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Nagisa à Cassandra.

\- Il s'est disputé avec Marco, expliqua la blonde avec un petit sourire.

\- Donc, il leur arrive donc d'avoir des disputes, fit Karma avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a pris toute la couverture ?

\- Nan, il n'y a aucune chance, c'est tout juste si tu arrives à passer une feuille de papier entre eux pendant la nuit. Mais tu chauffes sur le lieu. T'es même très brûlant.

\- Oooh… ?

\- Ace a eu une attaque de narcolepsie au _pire_ _moment_.

Nagisa regarda Karma et Cassandra rire du malheur d'Ace, sans comprendre. Karma eut un soupir et lui jeta un regard louuuuuurd de sous-entendu.

\- Oh !

Nagisa rougit comme une pivoine.

Trop d'informations ! Trop d'informations ! Abandonner le navire !

\- Il a compris, son cerveau vient juste de déconnecter ! ricana Karma.

* * *

Entraînement.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va se concentrer sur comment attaquer quelqu'un qui esquive ! annonça Karasuma à la classe.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ace debout à ses côtés.

\- Ace sera votre cible de l'exercice. Vous devrez le toucher ! Montrons-leur. Use du Haki, pour compenser le fait que tu n'as pas la vitesse de cet individu.

Ace hocha la tête et laissa Karasuma lui bander les yeux sous le regard des élèves qui observaient chacun de leurs mouvements avec intérêt.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Ace fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules pour se décontracter.

Karasuma attaqua, et Ace esquiva facilement, le visage serein, sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Son corps bougeait seul en suivant les indications de son Haki, se pliant naturellement pour ne pas se faire toucher par le couteau de l'enseignant.

\- Merci.

Ace hocha la tête et laissa Karasuma le pousser vers les autres.

\- Allez-y !

Tout le monde se mit debout et encercla Ace qui n'était même pas en garde et avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si l'un de vous me force à user de mes mains ou de mes pieds pour dévier la lame, il gagnera un point, annonça Ace.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Karma avec un grand sourire.

Et tout le monde passa à l'attaque.

Et comme pour Karasuma, Ace valsa entre les attaques, s'écartant au dernier moment de la trajectoire pour ne pas se faire avoir.

\- Fixez la cible ! cria Karasuma. Anticipez ses mouvements !

Il retroussa les manches de sa chemise et observa avec attention les mouvements des élèves contre le pirate.

\- En faisant ça, vous réduirez ses chances d'esquiver !

Karasuma croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, observant toujours l'exercice.

Ils entraient dans le quatrième mois d'entraînement. Il sentait chez certain davantage de potentiel que chez d'autres, dans la classe.

Exemples chez les garçons qui lui sautèrent aux yeux en les voyant un peu plus proches que les autres d'Ace : Isogai Yuma et Maehara Hiroto.

Ace avait une petite ride au coin des lèvres et les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration.

Ce duo avait d'excellents réflexes. Et en attaquant à deux, ils augmentaient leur potentiel.

\- Un point pour Isogai et Maehara ! annonça Ace en se hissant sur les épaules des deux jeunes pour se projeter un peu plus loin, pour mieux les esquiver.

\- Venez vous reposer tous les deux, vous l'avez mérité. Vous reprendrez après, appela Karasuma.

Ace esquiva un coup en traître qui aurait pu l'avoir et pivota autour de son attaquant pour s'appuyer contre son dos.

\- Bien essayé, Karma- _chan_!

Akabane Karma.

Blasé et indolent à première vue, mais il y avait de la malice dans le regard, et il suffisait de voir les attaques qu'il faisait pour saisir la menace. Il te parle en souriant pour te poignarder dans le dos.

Raison pour laquelle Ace se marrait à s'en casser les côtes pendant que son ami essayait de l'épingler en souriant.

Ace recula d'un bond alors que Karma se figeait. Avec raison, puisqu'il évita l'attaque d'une fille en poirier arrière.

\- Pas mal Okano-kun !

Okano Hinata surprenait son adversaire avec ses mouvements inattendus. Compréhensible vu qu'elle était une membre du club de gymnastique avant de finir dans cette classe. Okano s'effaça laissant la déléguée tenter de donner un coup à Ace. Kataoka Megu avait l'allonge et l'explosivité de ses camarades masculins. Elles formaient une bonne combinaison.

\- Il y a aussi Koro-sensei… Il est l'incarnation du professeur idéal. On ne peut tuer un individu aussi noble.

Veine sur la tempe de Karasuma.

\- Arrête d'inventer mes pensées et vire de là, la Cible… grogna le brun.

Koro-sensei eut un petit rire dans ses tentacules et s'éloigna, permettant à Karasuma de revenir à son observation.

Outre ces personnes là, il n'y en avait pas d'autre qui sortait du lot, mais le groupe dans son ensemble avait bien évolué.

Ace souriait dans les attaques. C'était un bon entraînement pour lui-même. Il devrait demander à Karasuma s'il était possible de bouger Ritsu. Avec son intervention, il y aurait un peu plus de piquant dans l'entraînement.

 _Danger._

Comme un serpent qui se glisse dans son cou, prêt à le tuer.

Ace réagit au quart de tour, avant même d'enregistrer ce qui pouvait l'attaquer. Il se renversa sur le dos, envoyant ses pieds dans le ventre de son attaquant et se redressa, son couteau de chasse dehors et se débarrassant de son bandeau de l'autre main…

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant qu'il était à un cheveu de la carotide de Shiota Nagisa.

\- Nagisa ! Oh merde, désolé !

Il rangea son arme et aida Nagisa à se relever. Plus personne n'attaqua, comprenant que l'entraînement était sur pause.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda Karasuma.

\- Mon Haki a pris Nagisa pour une menace et j'ai réagi d'instinct… merde, ça va ?!

\- Oui, oui… juste le souffle coupé… souffla Nagisa appuyé sur ses genoux. Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer, alors, j'ai essayé de te surprendre…

\- Pour me surprendre, t'as réussi, un peu plus et je te coupais la gorge ! s'énerva Ace.

Il posa une main sur son cœur, essayant de le calmer. Avoir Nagisa sous sa lame l'avait fait flipper.

Karasuma regarda Nagisa. Sa constitution petite et fine le rendait très agile pour un garçon, mais il restait un élève moyen et n'avait aucune caractéristique physique sortant du lot… comment ce garçon avait-il réussi à passer pour une menace pour le Haki d'un pirate ?

C'est là que Karasuma remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un qui aurait dû se ramener en entendant les cris.

\- Portgas… où est Newgate ?

\- La folasse ou cet enfoiré d'ananas volant ? demanda Ace.

\- Ace, ta langue… reprocha Cassandra en se rapprochant pour examiner Nagisa.

\- Japonaise, Cass'. Alors, vous cherchez lequel ? Parce que si c'est Cass', elle est juste à côté.

\- Marco, éclaircit Karasuma.

\- Vous devriez consulter vos mails, alors. Il a reçu un mail ce matin de votre Gouvernement réclamant à le voir immédiatement. Il n'a pas dit quand il serait de retour.

Karasuma soupira.

Bon, eh bien, il verrait ses mails, c'est pas comme s'il n'attendait pas déjà un mail important.

La sonnerie retentit et Karasuma s'éloigna.

\- T'as encore moins d'ouvertures que Karasuma-sensei, Ace, pointa Isogai.

La petite rouquine de la classe s'avança vers Karasuma et lui demanda en souriant s'il voulait prendre le thé avec eux à la fin des cours.

\- Votre invitation me fait plaisir, mais j'ai encore du travail.

Comme toujours.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il garde ses distances, commenta Sugaya. Même Marco-sensei est plus proche que ça de nous.

Il déglutit en sentant le retour de la mauvaise humeur d'Ace.

\- J'ai plus l'impression qu'il dresse exprès un mur entre lui et nous, pointa Kataoka en arrangeant sa queue de cheval châtain.

\- Il s'occupe bien de nous, mais peut-être que ça en reste là. Que tout ça, c'est sa mission.

-Ou juste qu'il veut vous protéger.

Cassandra regarda Ace avec surprise qui s'était assis dans l'herbe, la tête basse.

\- Mon grand-père adoptif est comme lui. Je ne me souviens d'aucune marque d'affection de sa part, et Luffy non plus. Mais on sait qu'il nous aime. Si Luffy s'en fou, j'ai plus de temps entre mes mains qu'il n'en faut pour réfléchir, et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion. L'homme qui se prétend mon grand-père a des ennemis. En essayant de garder ses distances entre lui et nous, il espère nous protéger. Soit en faisant en sorte qu'on n'ait pas la volonté de partir en mission vengeresse s'il se fait tuer, soit tout simplement pour qu'aucun de ses ennemis ne s'en prenne à nous pour l'avoir lui. Y'a aussi le fait qu'on joue dans des camps opposés, et qu'il est dur de concilier boulot et famille quand on est un marine et que les membres de sa famille sont recherchés morts ou vifs par le monde entier.

…

Cassandra s'accroupit et porta une main au front d'Ace.

\- T'es pas malade pourtant… s'étonna Cassandra.

Ace la repoussa et se releva, les bras croisés.

\- Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne sait rien de la vie de Karasuma _avant_ la Classe E. Combien sont ceux, dehors, qui voudraient le faire souffrir ? En restant distant, il essaye peut-être de vous protéger.

\- Tu t'inclus pas ? s'étonna Maehara.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans un monde qui voulait me voir mort dès que je suis sorti du ventre de ma mère. Je pense prétendre pouvoir me défendre des ennemis de Karasuma. Vous m'avez compris ?

\- Plus ou moins, sourit Isogai.

Ace eut un sourire qui fondit devant l'homme qui venait de sortir de la vieille école.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Ace avait l'air sur ses gardes.

L'homme avait un gros carton sur l'épaule et plein d'autres paquets aux bras, il était baraqué et souriant.

\- Yo, Karasuma ! salua-t-il avec bonne humeur.

\- Takaoka ? reconnut Karasuma.

Tout le monde le regardait avec surprise.

\- Un autre professeur ? s'enquit une fille.

Karma entendit un bruit venant d'Ace et le regarda. Ace avait tiré de nouveau son couteau de chasse de sous son tee-shirt bleu d'uniforme de sport. Hiken cacha la lame dans son dos, passant nerveusement son pouce sur le tranchant. Cassandra s'était levée et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, mais de là où il était, il pouvait voir parfaitement qu'elle avait des scalpels dans ses mains.

\- Salut les jeunes ! Mon nom est Takaoka Akira ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais travailler ici pour aider Karasuma ! Je suis content de vous rencontrer tous, chers élèves de la classe E ! salua l'homme en s'approchant des jeunes, toujours souriant.

* * *

Gâteaux. Des gâteaux partout… des pâtisseries d'un grand pâtissier… des produits de _luxe_.

Takaoka avait étalé tout ça sur une couverture de pique-nique sur laquelle il s'était assis en tailleur.

\- Allez-y, mangez ! J'ai décidé de vider mon portefeuille ! encouragea l'homme.

Les deux Shirohige restèrent dans leur coin, assis dans l'herbe.

\- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? demanda Cassandra à voix basse à Ace.

Ace pencha la tête pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait, sans détourner son attention de l'homme et des élèves.

\- T'as peut-être pas eu droit à ça de la part de Garp, mais quand j'étais gamine, on m'a toujours dit de ne pas accepter de bonbons de la part des inconnus. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'associe cette idée à cette scène.

\- Je peux comprendre…

Les autres admiraient toujours les sucreries devant eux.

\- Vous vous y connaissez on dirait, pointa une fille.

\- Maaa, pour ne rien vous cacher… j'adore le sucre !

Et il coinça sa langue entre ses lèvres en détournant le regard, toujours souriant, se donnant un air adorable. Ce qui contrastait avec son physique digne d'un videur de boite de nuit.

\- C'est vous qui allez nous donner des cours d'EPS à partir de demain ? demanda Nagisa, un éclair au chocolat de chez Hermès dans les mains.

\- Hai. A la demande du Gouvernement !

Ace prit une belle résolution.

Il sècherait ce cours.

\- C'est pour décharger Karasuma…

Takaoka s'interrompit en voyant un Koro-sensei tout rose baver à côté de sa tête devant les sucreries.

\- Oh ! C'est toi le fameux Koro-sensei ! Mange, mange ! Cela dit, on te tuera un jour, na ! Ahahahaha !

On pouvait que noter la différence entre lui et Karasuma.

Le jour et la nuit.

\- On dirait plus que vous jouez les gentils paternels !

\- Otochan ?! Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça… rit Takaoka.

Il prit deux élèves dans une virile étreinte.

\- On est dans la même classe, on est donc une famille, non ?

\- Tch. J'en ai vu assez… c'est aussi tordu qu'Akainu qui offre des bonbons… Je vais vomir, grogna Ace.

\- Tu viendras demain ? demanda Cassandra.

\- Nan. Dis-leur la vérité ou bidonne, j'en ai rien à faire.

Et Ace se leva.

\- Tu te décides à venir manger avec nous ? lui sourit Takaoka.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard froid d'Ace.

\- Allons, fais plaisir à ton papa !

Ace se raidit et tout le monde sut que Takaoka avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à cet instant.

\- ACE ! YAMERO ! rugit Cassandra.

Tout le monde se jeta sur Ace pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Il avait l'air bien parti pour planter son couteau dans le crâne de Takaoka.

\- Ace ! Calme-toi ! Oi ! Mec ! Reviens parmi nous ! appela Karma accroché à un de ses bras.

Celui-ci fit disparaître son bras dans un embrasement et fonça vers sa cible, avant qu'un scalpel ne se plante dans sa main. La distraction fut suffisante pour permettre à Cassandra de les rattraper et de ceinturer Ace avec des bras chargés de Haki.

\- Dans ces cas-là, on aurait bien besoin de kairoseki. Allez, clame-toi, Ace.

Takaoka se leva et se pencha vers Ace.

\- Tu as un souci mon bonhomme ? Dis tout à ton papa !

\- ET NE JETEZ PAS D'HUILE SUR LE FEU ! rugit la blonde.

Difficilement, elle tira Ace loin de Takaoka avec l'aide bienvenue de Koro-sensei et Karasuma. Une fois dans la vieille école, ils mirent Ace sur une chaise, loin de la fenêtre et Cassandra respira.

\- Nyu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Ace-kun ? demanda Koro-sensei.

Ace ne répondait à rien. Il restait aussi raide qu'une statue sur sa chaise.

\- Ore wa Shirohige no musuko… siffla Ace.

Il répéta cette phrase comme une litanie, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, Karasuma, cet idiot ne serait plus qu'un tas de chairs sanglantes sur le sol, annonça Cassandra. Ace a des soucis avec ce qui est des figures paternelles. Votre collègue a choisi juste le _meilleur_ interrupteur pour grimper en haut de sa shit list. Je vais le raccompagner. Je suis pas certaine qu'il viendra en cours, demain.

* * *

Ace était allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans la vague, le lendemain. Il savait qu'il devrait normalement partir en cours, mais il n'était pas question qu'il croise cette tête de con qui osait se prétendre son père. Oyaji serait irremplaçable.

Quant à Roger…

Ace soupira et se tourna sur le côté.

Étrangement, il le préférait à ce connard.

« Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. » se dit Ace.

Cela le fit renifler narquoisement.

Il considérait Roger comme un moindre mal, alors que c'était le défunt Kaizoku Ou, par rapport à ce type sans doute plus faible que lui ? Soit.

De toute façon, la journée était presque finie, alors…

Ace se leva en grognant en entendant son portable sonner.

Il rejeta les couvertures et traîna les pieds jusqu'à ses affaires de la veille. Il fouilla ses poches un moment et trouva son mobile.

\- Ouais, j'écoute… grogna Ace en se laissant tomber contre le mur.

« Yo, Hiken ! Tu sèches ?! »

C'était Karma, dans toute sa Karma-attitude.

\- Si je vais en cours, je vais le tuer. Pourquoi ?

« Moi aussi je sèche, enfin, que l'EPS. C'est pour savoir si je peux passer. On pourrait s'entraîner ensemble pour compenser. »

Ace réfléchit un moment.

Marco n'était toujours pas rentré, Cassandra était à l'école…

\- Si tu veux. Il serait peut-être temps que je me tire du lit de toute façon. Je te dis à tout de suite.

« Parfait. Je sors de cours, là, donc, je te refilerai les leçons. »

\- Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

Ace raccrocha et se leva. Il prit des fringues propres dans l'armoire et alla à la salle de bain. L'aprem s'annonçait moins ennuyeux que prévu.

* * *

Cassandra resta appuyée contre le mur de la vieille école, attendant le début du cours.

\- Tout le monde est là ?! demanda Takaoka. Parfait !

Nagisa nota immédiatement l'absence de Karma et Ace. Si le prof n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet…

\- Dorénavant, ça sera plus sévère qu'avant, continua Takaoka. Mais vous aurez de bons gâteaux à la fin du cours !

\- En fait, vous voulez juste une excuse pour vous empiffrer, pointa une élève.

\- Pas faux, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu de ventre ! avoua l'homme en se tapant le ventre.

Cela fit rire les jeunes.

Ce type était doué. Pire qu'un serpent. Et elle connaissait un rayon sur le sujet pour avoir dû potasser avec l'arrivée des Spades et de la Quezacoatl qu'était Haiiro.

Mais elle n'était pas une enfant…

Elle était habituée aux manigances du Shin Sekai et les jeux de pouvoirs et autres pièges, qu'ils soient de la marine ou des autres pirates.

* * *

Karasuma était à l'ordinateur, aussi impassible que toujours. Irina le regarda, perplexe.

\- La situation vous convient vraiment ? demanda la blonde. J'ai l'impression qu'il en fait trop. Akabane et Portgas ont séché les cours. Et Cassandra-nee-san a déjà ses scalpels dehors.

\- Il était dans mon commando dans l'Air Force. On m'a dit qu'il était bien meilleur instructeur que moi.

\- Mmmmh…

\- Il sait mieux toucher le cœur des élèves que moi.

Karasuma continua sa consultation du dossier de son collègue, et tomba sur une photo de l'homme avec quelques jeunes soldats torse nu et souriant timidement à la caméra, les mains dans le dos. Takaoka se tenait derrière eux, figure bienveillante et chaleureuse.

\- Il devrait bien les former. Ma méthode n'était peut-être pas la bonne. Contrairement à lui, j'ai gardé mes distances, au lieu de les traiter comme une famille.

\- Karasuma ! On a un pirate qui a essayé de le tuer hier, je te rappelle, et ce type a _jeté_ de _l'huile sur le feu_ , au lieu de s'arrêter et de demander ce qui n'allait pas ! Je croyais qu'Ace-kun était flippant face à Itona et Shiro, mais là, c'est _au-delà_! Il lui a fait du mal et n'a pas pris la peine de s'excuser ! Et je te rappelle aussi que notre infirmière est prête à lui planter une lame dans la gorge après lui avoir tranché les bijoux de famille ! Cite-moi une seule fois où ils en ont été réduit à une telle extrémité avec toi ?!

Irina eut un soupir et s'appuya au bureau de son collègue de ses deux mains.

\- Les traiter comme une famille n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire non plus. Pas mal d'entre eux ont des soucis familiaux, même s'ils apprécient sur le moment, ça les rendra amers.

\- Peut-être…

Karasuma fronça les sourcils en remarquant quelque chose de bizarre derrière la photo de groupe qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il fit passer la photo au premier plan et se figea.

C'était le même groupe, mais de dos.

Le dos des soldats étaient lacérés et ensanglantés, comme par s'ils avaient été fouettés et torturés, et on leur avait ligoté les mains dans le dos.

Irina se figea en voyant ça derrière son épaule et fila hors de la pièce.

Il fallait avertir Cassandra.

* * *

\- Sa te, le contenu de votre entraînement va changer, annonça Takaoka. J'ai donc refait votre planning.

Et il sortit les plannings en question. Du Lundi au Samedi, leur planning comportait désormais _dix_ heures de cours par jour. Emploi du temps qui circula dans les rangs

\- Uso daro ?

\- _Dix heures de cours_?

\- On doit s'entraîner jusqu'à neuf heures du soir !

\- Il faut bien ça au minimum, leur dit Takaoka toujours souriant. Avec ça, vous progresserez énormément ! Bon, on enchaîne…

\- Attendez ! C'est impossible ! protesta Maehara en se levant pour rejoindre le prof, son emploi du temps en main. Nos notes vont chuter avec si peu d'heures de cours ! On pourra même plus se détendre ! C'est infaisable !

En souriant, Takaoka posa une main sur la tête Maehara…

BAM !

Il lui donna un coup de genou dans le bide.

\- Ce n'est pas infaisable. Vous allez le faire, dit-il en souriant.

Il lâcha les cheveux de Maehara, le laissant tomber à terre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, on forme une famille et je suis votre père. Et dans toutes les familles, c'est le père qui commande. Libre à vous de partir ! Je remplacerai les déserteurs par de nouveaux élèves. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime. Je veux que tous mes enfants restent et c'est tous ensemble qu'on va sauver la Terre, na ?

Takaoka avait commencé à faire le tour des rangs effrayés des jeunes assis et aller prendre dans ses bras deux des élèves quand un scalpel se planta juste devant lui, dans le sol.

\- Touche à ces enfants, et je te montrerai de quel bois on se chauffe dans le Shirohige Kaizokudan… menaça Cassandra, debout au bord de la piste de course.

Elle tint Takaoka en joue d'un scalpel entre deux doigts et s'avança vers Maehara. Irina vint la rejoindre.

\- Surveille mes arrières, demanda la plus vieille.

Cassandra repoussa sa blouse pour s'agenouiller au sol et souleva le tee-shirt de Maehara.

\- Il est blessé ? demanda Irina en tenant en joue de son flingue Takaoka.

\- Il aura un gros bleu, mais rien d'autre, sauf s'il a les côtes fêlées. J'ai pas le matériel ici pour l'examiner plus.

Elle comprenait la façon d'opérer de cet homme. Il donnait deux choses aux élèves. De l'affection et de la peur. Neuf points de peur pour qu'ils courent après son affection rare.

\- Ora, ora ! Qui vous a permis de vous opposer à l'autorité de votre père, demoiselles ?! sourit Takaoka en venant vers elles. Après tout, ces enfants vont faire gentiment ce que leur père leur demande, ne ?

Il enlaça deux élèves, dont la petite Kanzaki.

\- Ne, que tu feras ce que ton papa te demande ?

Kanzaki jeta un regard apeuré à Cassandra et Irina, mais respira profondément.

Elle aurait le courage de se prononcer.

Elle se leva et fit face à l'homme.

\- Je refuse. Je veux suivre les cours de Karasuma-sensei.

Takaoka se passa la langue sur les lèvres et…

Sans comprendre comment, la claque qu'il voulut donner à Kanzaki loupa. Son bras fut intercepté et il se figea, un scalpel assez proche de son œil droit pour le crever au moindre faux mouvement.

\- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de le faire, et je le ferai avec _joie_. Des connards, j'en ai vu des tas sur la Grand Line. Vous êtes aussi écœurant que Kizaru… siffla Cassandra qui avait dévié la claque de Takaoka pour pousser Kanzaki hors de la zone à risque et immobiliser sous la menace le fou dangereux. Quant à votre famille, je n'en veux pas. D'une, nous devons avoir le même âge, donc, vous en tant que père, c'est pas faisable. De deux, pour l'une des même raisons qui fait qu'Ace a voulu vous tuer hier, rien ni personne ne peut prétendre remplacer Edward Newgate comme notre Oyaji. Et cet homme, tout criminel fut-il, avait plus d'amour en son cœur pour sa famille que vous n'en aurez jamais. J'ai vu cet homme, sur un champ de bataille, pardonner un de ses fils qui l'avait pourtant _poignardé_ !

\- Yamero, Takaoka !

Karasuma venait enfin d'arriver.

Cassandra brisa la position et recula assez pour se mettre à l'abri d'un coup en douce de cet individu, gardant les élèves derrière elle.

Karasuma examina Maehara qui s'était redressé.

\- Une radio serait peut-être conseillée dans son cas, lança Cassandra.

\- J'ai retenu mes coups, Karasuma ! sourit fièrement Takaoka. Je vais pas faire de mal à ma propre famille !

\- Iie !

Un tentacule rouge de colère d'un Koro-sensei, vraiment remonté, se posa sur l'épaule de Takaoka.

\- Ce n'est pas votre famille ! Ce sont nos élèves ! lui dit le prof principal. A quoi jouez-vous pendant que j'ai le dos tourné, hein ?!

\- T'as un problème avec ça, le monstre ? demanda Takaoka en se tournant tranquillement vers lui. C'est moi qui suis chargé de leurs cours d'EPS. Et la punition fait aussi partie de la pédagogie ! Je dois rapidement former des assassins capables de te tuer. Il est normal que je sois sévère. A moins que tu veuilles t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne t'a rien fait… juste parce que mes méthodes sont un peu différentes…

Pour la première fois, le visage de Takaoka se déforma légèrement, devenant effrayant, surtout qu'il avait toujours ce grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les veines commençaient à se gonfler sur le visage de Koro-sensei. Ils savaient tous que Takaoka avait gagné.

Cassandra siffla.

\- Oi ! Gros connard, regarde un peu par ici.

Takaoka se tourna vers Cassandra qui avait retiré ses chaussures. Elle lança sa blouse à Isogai avant de tirer rapidement six scalpels qu'elle coinça entre ses doigts. Les lames viraient au noir sous l'infusion de Haki.

\- Oooh ! Tu veux y passer toi aussi, ma mignonne ? lui dit Takaoka. Tu oserais te rendre coupable de meurtre en tuant un pauvre homme qui ne t'a rien fait ? Pas que tes petits jouets puissent quelque chose contre moi…

\- Je suis une infirmière _pirate_ , te tuer n'est pas ça qui me démoralisera. Comparé aux ordures que j'ai croisées dans le Shin Sekai, tu peux prétendre être au niveau de Joker. Félicitions Takaoka Akira, vous venez d'égaler le Roi de Dressrosa, le Shichibukai Donxiquote Doflamingo, dans la catégorie d'ordures ! Mais une chose est certaine… vous êtes inférieur à Karasuma pour ce qui est d'être un enseignant.

Un rictus déforma le visage de Takaoka.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait. J'ai trouvé une partie de votre problème. Vous avez un complexe d'infériorité face à Karasuma.

\- Tu as réclamé ça, poupée…

Et en souriant, Takaoka fit craquer ses poings et s'apprêta à frapper.

Karasuma retint le bras de l'homme.

\- Arrête. Ça suffit. Si tu veux te défouler, je suis ton homme, lui dit Karasuma.

\- J'avais pas besoin d'un sauveur, mais je te laisse la piste, lui dit Cassandra. Je vais néanmoins garder mes scalpels en mesure de prévention.

\- Karasuma… je me doutais que tu allais intervenir… sourit Takaoka.

Il se dégagea et dit, avec son air si affable et si écœurant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de la violence, c'est de la pédagogie. Je ne veux me battre avec personne ici, et encore moins contre toi. Si on doit s'affronter, ça sera sur le terrain de l'enseignement.

Cassandra se raidit.

Ils étaient tombés dans le piège de cet homme, et ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

\- Karasuma. Choisis le meilleur des élèves que tu as formés. Il va se battre contre moi.

Oh merde. Et Ace avait choisi le pire jour pour sécher les cours.

Takaoka dépassa Karasuma en continuant de parler et alla s'accroupir devant son sac de sport militaire :

\- S'il arrive à me toucher une fois avec un couteau, je reconnaîtrai que tes méthodes sont les meilleures et je m'en irai.

Cela offrit un peu d'espoir aux jeunes… qui fut brisé immédiatement quand l'homme brandit un couteau anti-sensei.

\- Tadashi, on n'utilisera pas ces couteaux.

D'un mouvement vif, il tira un couteau aussi dangereux et aiguisé que la lame de chasse d'Ace. Couteau qu'il planta dans le plastique de l'arme anti-sensei, un air totalement dément sur le visage.

\- Puisque c'est moi qui doit être tué, le couteau utilisé sera un _vrai_. Et ne choisis pas le _pirate_ , ça serait de la triche. C'est qui d'ailleurs ? Je serais ravi de mon confronter à lui, plus tard…

Et il eut un petit rire fou.

Ce type était totalement _barge_...

\- De vrais couteaux ! T'es pas bien, ils ne sont pas formés pour tuer des humains ! protesta Karasuma.

\- Rassure-toi ! S'il m'effleure, ça comptera bon ! assura Takaoka en se relevant. Je suis pas armé, c'est un gros handicap !

Cassandra n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme avait levé les yeux, ni comment il se léchait les babines. Cet homme avait sa place dans un asile psychiatrique et pas ailleurs. Elle se souvint de la première fois que Kennichi avait tenu une lame entre ses mains. De son premier sang. Il avait douze ans et avait tremblé comme une feuille pendant les premiers entraînements à l'épée, conscient de la dangerosité de l'arme. Quinze ans, il avait été incapable de dormir la nuit après avoir tué quelqu'un pour la première fois.

Cet homme devait savoir ce qu'il en était si un jeune de cet âge se retrouvait pour la première fois avec une arme blanche et qu'il l'utilisait pour attaquer quelqu'un. D'où la proposition.

\- Ja, Karasuma. Choisis un élève. Sinon, ils devront m'obéir sans broncher.

Et il lança le couteau qui se planta aux pieds de Karasuma.

Le portable de Cassandra sonna à cet instant. Elle l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. Un message d'Ace.

« Je fais au plus vite avec Karma. Ristu m'a tout envoyé. Si on arrive pas à temps, dis à Karasuma de choisir Nagisa. »

\- Karasuma. Message d'Hiken.

Karasuma prit le portable, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. Il le lut et le ferma, le rendant à la femme. Il réfléchissait encore. Il était devant un dilemme cornélien.

Il se pencha et ramassa le couteau.

D'un côté, il y avait une chance pour que les méthodes de Takaoka puissent permettre de former des assassins capables de sauver la Terre.

Il se retourna pour regarder les jeunes assemblés derrière lui. Depuis qu'il était ici, il ne cessait de douter.

Ensuite, il hésitait à mettre l'un de ces enfants en danger, alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Il soupira. Les tripes d'Ace avaient jusque là était un bon guide, et il comprenait son choix.

Aussi, il s'avança vers la tête bleue ébouriffée du garçon si chétif qui avait tout d'une fille.

\- Nagisa-kun, tu t'en sens capable ?

Cela surpris Nagisa et tous les autres. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Je vous ai confié une mission d'assassinat pour sauver la Terre, dit Karasuma. Je vous considère donc comme des pros. Et mon devoir de professionnel est de vous garantir une vie de collégien normale. Donc, tu n'as pas à te forcer à prendre ce couteau. Si tu ne le prends pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour que Takaoka vous assure une vie normale, à moins qu'il accepte d'affronter Portgas.

Nagisa regarda le couteau tendu vers lui en clignant des yeux, puis leva les yeux vers Karasuma. Il aimait son regard. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Même dans sa famille, personne ne le faisait. Nagisa se doutait que Karasuma devait cacher beaucoup de chose au vu de la situation et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui, puisqu'il y avait des garçons bien mieux préparés que lui. Même Okano ou Kataoka étaient plus douées que lui…

Nagisa prit le couteau avec une poigne ferme, surprenant tout le monde. Cassandra leva un sourcil surpris devant son calme

Si ce prof lui donnait ce couteau, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il se regarda dans le reflet du couteau.

Et il ne pouvait pas tolérer ce qu'avait fait Takaoka à Maehara. Si Cassandra-san n'était pas intervenu, Kanzaki y serait passée, elle aussi.

Il prit un air déterminé.

\- Portgas et moi avons foi en toi, souffla Karasuma. Peux-tu le faire ?

\- Je le ferai, assura Nagisa avec une détermination plus solide que le fer.

Il coinça le couteau entre ses dents le temps de s'étirer, alors que les élèves s'écartaient.

\- Karasuma, tu délires complètement… ricana Takaoka.

Irina non plus ne comprenait pas.

\- Regardez donc, encouragea Koro-sensei.

Tout le monde doutait de la capacité de Nagisa à parvenir à faire ça. Il y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse avoir un pro comme ça.

Kayano regarda Cassandra quand elle plaça une main sur la nuque et la lui massa délicatement.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, rassura la blonde en regardant le combat à venir, sans cesser le massage.

Takaoka se débarrassa de sa veste et se mit en position, laissant plein d'ouvertures. Nagisa brandit son couteau dans sa direction. Le sourire de Takaoka lui disait le fond de sa pensée. Ça serait une exécution. D'abord l'humiliation, puis, il serait martyrisé devant la classe. Ainsi, tout le monde aurait peur de lui et se soumettrait à ses méthodes. Mais pour Nagisa, c'est un simple assassinat. Pas de démonstration de force, juste besoin de le toucher une fois. C'était la clef de la victoire que lui avait soufflé Karasuma.

Takaoka passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en voyant Nagisa figé sur place. Le petit bleu semblait comprendre ce que c'était d'avoir une vraie lame entre ses mains. Il adorait voir un amateur devenir blême en réalisant la dangerosité de l'objet entre ses mains. La capacité de prendre une vie au fil de sa lame.

Nagisa était un peu désorienté, mais Karasuma avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de le battre pour gagner.

Alors, il se redressa.

Il n'avait juste qu'à le _tuer_.

Cassandra ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Nagisa se détendre et avancer en souriant vers Takaoka, marchant normalement, comme s'il allait à l'école, sans la moindre soif de sang, ni quoi que ce soit disant qu'il allait attaquer un homme.

Takaoka le regarda faire avec perplexité, jusqu'à ce que Nagisa soit juste devant lui.

Ziouuu !

Le couteau avait jailli et manqua d'un cheveu la gorge de Takaoka.

Cet homme réalisa qu'il allait se faire tuer quand il recula pour esquiver le coup. Il avait si peur qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

C'était un réflexe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, n'importe qui aurait peur de se faire tuer. Même Koro-sensei.

Pour le coup, son gabarit imposant joua contre lui et l'entraîna vers l'arrière. Nagisa se jeta sur lui, saisit l'arrière de son tee-shirt et attaqua.

De face ? Non, il se serait protégé.

Le serpent s'enroule autour de sa proie pour enfoncer ses crocs par derrière, directement dans la nuque de l'homme qui en hurle d'effroi.

Nagisa passa par derrière, le tenant à sa merci, enroulé de son mieux autour de son adversaire en état de choc, une main sur les yeux de l'adulte, son couteau sous le menton recouvert de bave, tous deux assis par terre.

\- Gotcha ! sourit Nagisa.

C'était incroyable, au-delà de ce qu'on aurait imaginé. En menant une vie normale, Nagisa n'aurait jamais montré un tel talent. Ce talent d'approcher sa cible sans montrer aucune hostilité, avant de le déstabiliser par la puissance de sa soif de sang et sans pour autant se laisser déstabiliser par un quelconque enjeu.

Il comprit pourquoi Ace avait pu se sentir menacé durant l'entraînement. Il aurait pu l'assassiner s'il le voulait.

Son talent n'était ni dans la violence, ni dans le combat, mais dans l'assassinat. Pouvait-on vraiment laisser un tel talent s'épanouir ainsi ?

\- Euuh, le dos de la lame, ça compte ? demanda Nagisa en paniquant brusquement.

\- C'est fini !

Koro-sensei se saisit du couteau de la main de Nagisa.

\- Le combat est terminé, Karasuma- _sensei._

Karasuma revint sur Terre pour voir Koro-sensei _manger_ le couteau.

\- Mattaku, il faut être vraiment irresponsable pour donner un vrai couteau à un élève. Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il avait été blessé ?

Cela fit redescendre la tension et tout le monde alla féliciter Nagisa, qui laissa Takaoka toujours tremblant dans l'herbe.

Karasuma esquissa un sourire.

« S'il avait risqué quoi que ce soit, il serait intervenu à Mach20 et on avait une infirmière en manque de cobaye pour son sadisme. Cependant…»

Karasuma regarda Nagisa qui se trouvait entre ses camarades. Maehara vint vers lui et lui foutu une claque.

\- Pourquoi tu me gifles ! gémit Nagisa.

\- Wari, mais j'avais du mal à croire que c'était toi. Après ce que tu as fait, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! sourit le roux en l'attrapant par le cou.

Cassandra rejoignit Karasuma qui se faisait enlacer par derrière par les tentacules de Koro-sensei.

\- Vous avez l'air toujours en plein doute, Karasuma-sensei, pointa Koro-sensei.

\- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? demanda Karasuma qui n'avait pas demandé le parasite collant sur son dos.

\- Iie !

\- Ohoh… fit Cassandra.

Et avec raison.

Takaoka s'était relevé et il était enragé.

\- Sale mioche ! Je suis comme un père pour toi ! Tu oses me défier et te réjouir pour un coup de chance !? On va remettre ça ! Je vais te briser mentalement et physiquement !

Karasuma voulut intervenir, mais Koro-sensei et Cassandra l'en empêchèrent.

\- Je sais que si on remet ça, je n'aurai aucune chance, lui dit calmement Nagisa. Mais les choses sont claires. Notre professeur principal est Koro-sensei. En géographie, nous avons Marco-sensei… et notre instructeur, c'est _Karasuma-sensei_. Nous ne cèderons pas sur ce point. Vous prétendez être un père pour nous, mais le professionnalisme de Karasuma-sensei est bien plus sincère que vos mots creux. Je vous remercie d'avoir voulu nous rendre plus forts. Mais je suis désolé.

Et Nagisa s'inclina.

\- Veuillez vous en aller.

Takaoka avait des veines palpitantes gonflées sur son visage et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang quand il parcourut du regard les élèves déterminés plus ou moins alignés devant lui.

Irina vint voir, perplexe, deux garçons et leur demanda ce qu'elle était.

\- Notre _Bitch_ , lui répondit Takebayashi en arrangeant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je vais te tuer ! siffla la blonde.

Il n'y avait pas de plus grande joie pour un prof de voir son enseignement ainsi approuvé, malgré les doutes de celui-ci. Dommage que Marco ne soit pas là pour en profiter.

\- Saa, Karasuma, tu dois être aussi honnête avec eux qu'ils l'ont été avec toi, lui dit Cassandra.

Takaoka fonça, hors de lui, prêt à réduire Nagisa en bouillie.

Un léger bruit parvint au bleu et sans savoir pourquoi, il se courba, s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes… et manqua d'embrasser le sol.

Sbam !

Takaoka fut envoyé balader comme une poupée de chiffon.

Ace atterrit agilement devant Nagisa, regardant l'homme valdinguer au loin, une belle trace de semelle dans le visage et un nez cassé en prime.

\- Désolé, la crevette… s'excusa Ace.

Nagisa eut un sourire crispé, des larmes ruisselantes en comme des rivières sur ses joues.

\- Oups, je l'avais oublié, fit Cassandra.

\- Alors, monsieur-je-me-prends-pour-vot'-père. On a affaire à une rébellion familiale ? demanda Ace en marchant vers Takaoka qui se remettait debout. Je vais te dire une bonne chose, kisama. J'ai déjà _deux_ pères. Le premier m'a donné son nom, son sang, et des emmerdes si importantes que dix vies ne seraient pas suffisantes pour en faire le tour. Le second m'a offert une place, de l'amour, un toit et une famille. Cet homme, je porte sa marque dans ma chair et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais prendre sa place.

Ace fit sauter son couteau dans sa main, ses yeux d'argents fixant sa proie.

\- Dis-moi lequel tu comptes remplacer, que je sache si c'est le D. ou le Shirohige qui doit te tuer. Roger est mieux que toi. Ce qui veut tout dire pour moi. Choisis ta mort.

Takaoka fonça à l'attaque et _Ace rangea son arme_.

Boum !

Karasuma venait de se placer sur la trajectoire, et l'avait accueilli d'un coup de coude dans la gorge, l'envoyant de nouveau à terre.

\- Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée par mon collègue, s'excusa Karasuma. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais négocier avec mes supérieurs pour redevenir votre instructeur. En attendant, ça sera Portgas qui se chargera de la formation.

\- Puisque j'ai pas le choix, fit Ace avec un air faussement blasé.

Cela tira un sourire ravi à ses élèves.

-Iie !

Takaoka n'en avait décidément pas fini.

\- Je ne le tolèrerai pas… j'irai les voir en premier… siffla-t-il en se redressant.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire de négocier.

Ace était tendu comme un arc alors que Karma arrivait en courant et se plantait là, respirant difficilement, exténué.

Asano était là et descendait de la vieille école, une main dans une poche.

\- J'étais curieux de voir les méthodes de notre nouveau venu. J'ai absolument tout vu.

Il posa un genou à terre et attrapa la mâchoire de Takaoka d'une main, avec une force insoupçonnable.

\- Takaoka-sensei, vos cours étaient _ennuyeux_.

Il brandit un papier.

\- La peur est nécessaire à l'éducation, mais si vous ne l'inspirez que par la violence, vous n'êtes qu'un minable de troisième zone.

Ace frissonna, visualisant sans mal une scolopendre quitter la bouche d'Asano avec ses paroles calmes et pénétrer dans celle de Takaoka totalement effrayé. D'autres scolopendres joignirent la première et Ace secoua la tête.

La vision disparut pour montrer que Takaoka avait une lettre de licenciement dans la bouche. Asano se releva et essuya ses mains dans un mouchoir en s'en allant.

\- Le ministère de la défense ne peut titulariser personne ici sans mon accord. Ici, c'est moi qui contrôle tout, ne l'oubliez pas.

Et il jeta son mouchoir sur le sac de Takaoka qui avalait sa lettre de licenciement avec colère. Il fonça sur son sac, l'attrapa et courut vers Asano.

\- Mauvaise idée, commenta Ace en croisant les bras.

Et il fut surpris quand Takaoka dépassa Asano sans l'attaquer avec.

\- Bien tenté, la prévision, sourit Cassandra.

\- Ace… la prochaine fois, ne me laisse pas à la traîne… t'as quoi à la place des jambes ? haleta Karma en retrouvant peu à peu son souffle.

\- Des jambes. Dix sept-ans de survie sur une île, entre la jungle remplie d'ours, tigres, crocodiles, loups et j'en passe… et le bidonville joyeusement baptisé Grey Terminal, avec ses voleurs, violeurs, meurtriers et pirates ! Sans parler des autorités du Royaume de Goa, aux portes duquel s'étalait le Grey Terminal. Qu'est-ce qu'on les a faits courir, Luffy et moi quand on était gosses, avec nos parties de East & Run. Oh, et sans oublier Garp et ses entraînements dégénérés. Je vais passer les années dans la piraterie, y'aurait trop de truc à citer qui se résument à marines, kai-ô et pirates. Plus autochtones plus ou moins hostiles.

\- N'oublie pas les blagues aviaires, pointa Cassandra.

\- Ah oui… les blagues aviaires où Marco poursuit le blagueur jusqu'à l'avoir attrapé. Et il court vite, quand il vous poursuit pas par les airs.

Et Ace s'étira.

\- Bon, si ce type est viré, ça veut dire que vous êtes de nouveau le prof, non, Karasuma-sensei ?

\- YATTA ! s'exclama le reste de la classe.

Pendant que les enfants faisaient la fête, les adultes (Ace y compris) se réunirent un peu plus loin.

\- Comme toujours, cet homme a de sacrées méthode sans faille, commenta Koro-sensei en songeant à Asano.

\- Imagine… qu'un de tes élèves te dise qu'il veuille devenir un assassin. Le formerais-tu sans hésitation ? demanda Karasuma.

Cela les plongea dans un silence contemplateur.

\- J'ai pas imaginé, donc, souffla Ace.

Karasuma lui donna la réponse en secouant la tête.

\- Il n'a pas encore conscience de ce talent.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, lui dit Koro-sensei en jouant avec de belles fleurs qu'il avait trouvées quelque part. Mais un bon professeur a toujours des doutes. Il se demande s'il offre à ses élèves le meilleur enseignement possible. Mais devant ses élèves, il doit enseigner avec assurance. Ne jamais montrer ses doutes et s'imposer.

Il glissa une fleur bleue entre ses dents, avant de sourire à Karasuma.

\- C'est ce qui fait la beauté du métier d'enseignant !

Il détacha une autre fleur, une blanche et la glissa dans les cheveux de Cassandra. La fleur rose alla dans ceux d'Irina.

\- Kennichi, souffla Cassandra.

\- Un souci avec lui ? demanda Ace.

Les deux autres la regardèrent.

\- Kennichi Yasei est le nouveau Nibantai Taisho. Avant, il était le second de Marco. Il était aussi le neveu du prédécesseur d'Ace à son poste de Second Commandant. Frey Yasei. Il avait sept ans quand il est arrivé sur le _Moby Dick_ , à la suite de la mort de sa mère, la sœur de Frey. On faisait notre possible pour le protéger. Mais quand il a eu douze ans, il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus rester en arrière à regarder ceux qu'il voyait comme sa famille se battre. Sans avoir la formation, il a voulu lui aussi prendre les armes et s'est glissé dans la mêlée d'une escarmouche. Bien heureusement, son oncle et Marco ont réussi à l'évacuer. Frey était livide à la suite de ça. Et Kennichi lui a dit que c'était cette vie qu'il voulait. Frey voulait l'envoyer à l'école, ou au minimum lui trouver un moyen d'avoir une éducation, une famille et une vie classique, mais le gosse a refusé tout ça pour être un pirate. Oyaji n'était pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant que Kennichi rejoigne l'équipage… mais quand je me souviens du sourire du gosse quand à dix-huit ans, Marco lui a fait la marque… je me dis qu'on a fait le bon choix, au final.

La conversation fut coupée par une fille qui s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire, les mains sur les hanches, le reste de la classe derrière elle.

\- C'est grâce à nous que vous avez retrouvé votre job.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds derrière elle et lui dit avec un clin d'œil :

\- On mérite bien une récompense.

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée que voilà, Nakamura-chan ! approuva Ace.

\- C'était le seul truc positif de Takaoka-sensei !

\- Je connais rien à la pâtisserie, mais…

Ziouf !

Karasuma avait fait l'erreur de sortir son portefeuille et ce fut une victoire pour les élèves, Ace faisant sauter son butin dans sa main.

\- Sensei aimerait bien participer ! annonça Koro-sensei.

\- Eeh, Koro-sensei ? Je suis pas sûre… fit une fille

\- Il a pas fait grand-chose sur ce coup là, pointa un garçon.

\- Ace a droit à un café pour le coup de pied qu'il a envoyé à Takaoka et à une chocolatine pour ne pas avoir réduit en bouille Nagisa. Non, deux chocolatines, c'est lui qui a l'argent. Karma s'est limite explosé la rate en courant pour nous rejoindre, donc, il a droit à un coca.

\- Maaa, merci ! ricana Karma alors qu'Ace se tenait à son épaule pour ne pas mourir de rire.

\- Yaya ! C'est moi qui ait fait comprendre à Karasuma-sensei la beauté du métier ! se défendit Koro-sensei.

\- Cassandra-sensei en a fait plus que vous, pointa avec amusement Hazama. Elle était impressionnante à garder en respect Takaoka avec ses scalpels.

\- Et Irina ? demanda Cassandra.

\- Faut bien nourrir notre Bitch ! déconna Maehara en tirant la langue, faisant rire la classe et jurer au meurtre Irina.

Koro-sensei continua d'essayer de se justifier.

\- Laissez-le tomber, Karasuma-sensei et venez.

\- De toute façon, j'ai la monnaie qu'il faut… je vous savais pas aussi riche ! sourit Ace.

Ace avait ouvert le portefeuille et Karasuma leva un sourcil, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir autant de liquide dedans, mais laissa tomber.

\- Ne, Ace ?

\- Hmm ?

Ace regarda Nagisa qui l'encadrait avec Karma.

\- Tu t'es libéré déjà un peu en vidant ton sac en classe. Tu pourrais le vider totalement non ?

Ace secoua la tête.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. C'est trop profond pour ça.

\- Tant pis, on aura essayé ! fit Karma en lui prenant l'argent des mains.

Il semblait bien que Karasuma commençait à se plaire dans cette classe. Même s'il avait des doutes, il aimait former ces enfants.


	9. Eté humide

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui, avec, en bonus, un passage qui, je crois, a été surprimé dans l'animé. Enfin. Vu qu'on est en était et qu'il fait chaud, je vous conseil de lire ça au bord de la piscine pour être dans l'ambiance.**

 **Sur ce, je souhaite à tout le monde une lecture tentaculesque et à demain.**

* * *

Il faisait très chaud.

Étrangement, Nagisa s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse encore plus chaud avec Ace dans le coin, mais…

\- J'ai assez récupéré pour influencer ma température extérieure à nouveau.

S'il le disait. Malgré ça, il faisait quand même _très_ chaud.

Tout le monde sortit. Ace aurait bien voulu profiter du fait que tout le monde aille à la piscine pour piquer un somme, mais Cassandra l'avait poussé à suivre les autres avec un clin d'œil.

Il savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se préparait, mais il voulait bien suivre le mouvement. Minimum pour tremper ses pieds.

* * *

\- Il fait vraiment chaud… commenta Koro-sensei sur la route. Ça serait bien mieux d'être à la plage à Osaka.

\- Trop chaud… pourquoi on nous traîne dans la montagne… grogna Sugino.

\- _Si c'est pour une piscine, il y en a une sur le campus principal, mais ce n'est pas la bonne direction_ , annonça Ritsu depuis le portable de Nagisa.

\- Ne, Ritsu… t'as pas enregistré l'assassinat de Nagisa-kun ? s'enquit Karma par-dessus l'épaule du bleu. Paraît qu'il était génial, mais Ace et moi avons tout loupé, on est arrivés trop tard.

Nagisa eut un pauvre sourire.

Ce qu'il avait fait fonctionnait peut-être contre un humain, mais c'était futile dans cette classe. Après tout, ils songeaient tous à n'importe quel moyen de tuer Koro-sensei, sans véritable solution à l'horizon.

Là, ils allaient faire mumuse dans ce qui était un cours d'eau dans la colline, un truc qui vous arrive aux chevilles. Il valait mieux ça que de faire un kilomètre sous la chaleur pour rejoindre la piscine du bâtiment principal, et revenir sous cette même chaleur pour grimper à la vieille école, une fois qu'ils étaient bien tous fatigués.

\- Saa, nous y sommes, leur dit Koro-sensei.

Il montra des tentacules devant eux et tout le monde écarta les buissons pour rester comme deux ronds de flans.

C'était plus un cours d'eau…

C'était une _piscine !_

Ce prof avait construit spécialement cette piscine pour la classe E en faisant un barrage avec le ruisseau.

20 heures pour faire le barrage, la piscine et que l'eau s'accumule.

1 minute pour arriver là.

1 seconde pour sauter à l'eau !

Les vestes volèrent et la classe se jeta à l'eau.

C'était ce genre de chose qui faisait que leur prof était dur à tuer.

* * *

D'un côté, il y avait de quoi faire des longueurs, de l'autre, de l'eau, juste pour s'amuser, faire des passes avec un ballon et autres.

Ace se hissa sur quelques rochers, et se trouva une pierre plus ou moins plate, pas loin de l'eau, sur laquelle il se laissa tomber en grognant de bien être. Il ferma les yeux.

Le bruit de l'eau avait un don de l'apaiser.

\- Ace ! Tu ne viens pas te baigner ?! appela Karma en se rapprochant.

\- N'y songe même pas, Karma, marmonna Ace en sentant une main humide sur sa cheville. Mes pouvoirs font de moi une enclume.

\- Eeeeh ? Pourtant, la pluie n'a pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça ?

\- A dose pas trop importante, ça ne me fait pas grand-chose, mais si je suis dans de l'eau un peu trop profonde, alors mon corps se fige et c'est la noyade. C'est le désavantage d'avoir consommé un akuma no mi, qui est la source d'origine de mes pouvoirs et de ceux de cette enflure d'ananas volant. Donc, à moins que tu veuilles me noyer, ne me tire pas dans l'eau.

Un pirate qui ne peut pas nager… pourquoi pas…

\- _C'est connu par chez eux_! confirma Ritsu depuis un portable posé sur la tranche, sur la berge. _Raison_ _pour laquelle plus de soixante-dix pour cent des noryokusha, ceux qui ont consommé un akuma no mi, ne savent pas qu'ils en ont mangé un avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans un monde principalement insulaire, c'est un dangereux handicap de perdre la capacité de nager. Une fois dans l'eau, leur force est plus ou moins pompée, et s'ils sont totalement immergés, le moindre geste est un supplice à accomplir._

\- T'as vraiment pas de chance, Ace, commenta Nagisa.

\- Non, _Marco_ n'a pas de chance. J'ai grandi avec un frère qui a consommé un akuma no mi à l'âge de sept ans. Je savais donc ce que je signais quand j'ai mordu dans le mien. Marco n'a pas demandé le sien. On le lui a enfoncé dans la gorge.

Il se redressa, retira sa veste, la plia pour s'en faire un coussin et se rallongea.

\- Vous occupez pas de moi, je vais très bien.

S'il le disait.

Tout le monde retourna à ses jeux.

Kayano était assise dans une bouée, un ballon jaune à l'effigie de leur prof sur son ventre, se laissant porter par le courant.

\- C'est sympa mais un peu triste… dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Je suis pas très bonne nageuse et ce maillot est très moulant.

Pas qu'il y est grand-chose à mouler.

\- T'en fais pas, Kayano, lui dit Okajima depuis la rive, un appareil à photo de pro en main. Un jour, quelqu'un, quelque part, ton corps aura du succès.

\- Hmmm Okajima-kun, tu devrais éviter de dire ce genre de chose tout en mitraillant les autres filles de photos avec ton appareil...

Et à un autre endroit du bassin…

\- Nagisa…

Nagisa se retourna vers celle qui lui parlait, perplexe.

\- Anta wa otoko nano ne ? lui dit Nakamura.

Cela vexa Nagisa.

\- C'est maintenant que tu le réalises que je suis un garçon !

\- Ben, faut pas nous en vouloir, t'es très trompeur, lui dit Hara, une fille assez rondelette.

Le rire d'Ace vexa encore plus Nagisa.

\- TRAÎTRE !

Ace allait répliquer quand…

 _Beep beep beep_!

Koro-senei, dans son maillot de bain à rayures à l'ancienne, venait de siffler Kimura pour courir au bord de la piscine.

Nouveau sifflement, et cette fois, Nakamura et Hara en prirent pour leur grade, parce qu'elle faisait de l'apnée.

Okajima se fit confisquer son appareil photo.

Hazama, assise sur transat à l'ombre pour lire, se fit engueuler pour qu'elle le pose et aille nager un peu.

Sugaya et Ace se firent eux aussi grondés pour leurs tatouage, soi-disant qu'on leur aurait interdit l'entrée d'une vraie piscine.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller à la piscine en premier lieu, marmonna Ace.

Koro-sensei était lourd, sérieusement.

Il était comme ces personnes qui se sentaient toutes puissantes sur le terrain qu'elles avaient construit. Et Koro-sensei se la pétait, mais _grave_.

Les jeunes lui étaient reconnaissants, mais il plombait l'ambiance.

Zioum !

Le sifflet cessa de raisonner.

\- OI !

Tout le monde regarda Ace qui avait traversé la distance jusqu'à une branche d'arbre à l'opposé.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Et il brandit le sifflet de Koro-sensei, faisant rugir d'enthousiasme les élèves.

\- Ora ! Ace-kun ! Rends-moi ça ! Je dois m'assurer que tout le monde se comporte bien pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident ! protesta Koro-sensei en levant un tentacule menaçant à son adresse.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi strict, Koro-sensei. Venez à l'eau ! lui dit une fille.

Et elle l'aspergea d'eau.

\- Kyyyah ! fit Koro-sensei en recevant l'eau.

…

\- C'était quoi ce cri ? demanda Ace en penchant la tête sur le côté avec perplexité, un geste juste adorable.

Karma s'approcha de la chaise haute sur laquelle s'était perché le prof et secoua la base en souriant.

\- Karma-kun ! Arrête ça ! Je vais tomber ! cria le prof. Je suis en train de tomber, par pitié !

Koro-sensei se retrouva à terre, reprenant au mieux son calme.

\- Koro-sensei…

\- Je suis juste pas à l'aise dans l'eau, leur dit leur prof avec une mimique qui rappelait étrangement les tentatives de mensonge de Luffy à Ace. C'est pas comme si mes tentacules se gorgeaient d'eau ou que je ne pouvais plus bouger…

\- Je me sens moins seul, brusquement, commenta Ace avec un petit rire. Et mon frère est plus doué que vous pour mentir, ce qui veut tout dire.

Néanmoins… leur prof ne savait pas nager !

C'était l'un des points faibles le plus facilement exploitable qu'ils avaient à présent.

\- Vous aviez pourtant pris une planche, pointa Mimura. J'étais certain que vous alliez nager.

\- C'est pas une planche, Mimura, rien qu'à l'odeur, je peux dire que c'est de la nourriture. C'est pas censé être interdit d'amener à manger au bord de la piscine, fit Ace.

\- C'est un biscuit recouvert de sucre roux ! confirma le prof en mangeant son goûter.

* * *

Conseil de guerre au bord de la piscine, le prof loin grâce aux deux belles blondes adultes.

\- Bien, la question est de savoir si Koro-sensei peut vraiment nager ou pas, fit Okano.

\- C'est confirmé qu'il absorbe l'humidité ambiante, pointa Ace. Rien que ça, ça le ralentit un peu.

\- Et on a vu que seul les endroits que Kurahashi a touchés avec l'eau ont gonflé, continua Isogai.

\- Beau boulot, Kurahashi-kun ! approuva Ace en tapotant gentiment sur le crâne de la rouquine qui eut un petit rire.

\- Donc, si tout son corps gonfle avec de l'eau, même si ça ne sera pas suffisant pour le tuer, il aura du mal à bouger, résuma Karma.

Kataoka se leva pour dire :

\- Voilà ce à quoi je pense, tout le monde. A un point donné, cet été, nous allons attirer Koro-sensei dans l'eau. Juste _ça_ ne le tuera pas. Mais ça ralentira sa défense face à nos couteaux. Donc, quand il sera trop gonflé d'eau pour bouger, ceux d'entre nous qui seront embusqués dans l'eau passeront à l'action.

Elle détacha sa barrette en disant :

\- Je serai sous l'eau, laissez-moi donc m'en charger.

Et elle montra sa barrette, dévoilant une lame anti-sensei construite dedans.

\- Avec ça, je serais prête à frapper à n'importe quel moment, assura-t-elle.

\- Ooooh ! sourit Maehara. Donc, il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour Kataoka Megu, représentative du Club de deuxième année de natation, de frapper ?!

\- Le plus important est donc d'attirer Koro-sensei près de l'eau pour essayer de le tuer, sans qu'il ne suspecte quoi que ce soit. Nous avons un été entier pour saisir cette chance, alors gardons les yeux ouverts !

-OUAIS !

\- Ahahahaha ! Je comprends pourquoi on te surnomme Ikemegu ! se marra Ace.

Nagisa sourit alors que Kataoka riait aussi. Elle avait beau être une fille, mais elle avait tout d'un Ikemen. Elle était bonne en sport et dans les études, et elle était très belle. On pouvait se demander comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver en classe E.

* * *

Kayano, Ace et Nagisa étaient toujours sur la berge, regardant Kataoka s'entraîner au cinquante mètres.

\- Ne, Ace… Marco-sensei wa doko ? Il est toujours pas rentré.

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, annonça Ace.

\- Vous êtes toujours en froid, nota Nagisa.

Ace haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

\- J'ai pas demandé à être narcoleptique, je m'en passerais bien, de toutes ces fois où je risque de crever juste pour m'être endormi sans le vouloir au pire moment qui soit. On s'est plus d'une fois disputés sur le sujet, mais les faits restent là. Il se vexe, et je lui en veux. Point.

Kataoka revint à son point de départ de son crawl et reprit son souffla.

\- Combien, Ritsu ? demanda Kataoka.

\- 26 secondes 08, c'est toujours sept secondes plus lent que ton meilleur temps, lui dit Ritsu en maillot avec un chrono en main.

Dans ces cas là, Ace se dit qu'ils auraient bien besoin de Jimbe ou Namur.

\- iIl y a toujours un écart… j'ai dit à tout le monde de les laisser me charger de ça, il faut que j'exécute le plan sans la moindre faille.

Et elle se remit au crawl.

\- Elle est si cool… commenta Kayano.

-C'est sûre, elle a un gros sens des responsabilités, approuva Nagisa.

\- C'est certain qu'elle est cool, fit Koro-sensei en sortant de nulle part. Je me demande bien quel genre de mission elle a…

Mauvais, fallait changer de sujet.

Ace tira des lettres de sa poche et Nagisa sauta sur l'occasion pour faire diversion.

\- Ano sensei, vous avez envoyé une lettre comme fan à cette actrice… Tade Haruko, qui a une énorme poitrine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nyyyaaah ! Comment tu le sais ?!

\- Ace et moi l'avons vue sur votre bureau… ce n'est pas la seule, d'ailleurs…

\- Y'a un beau paquet, en effet, ricana machiavéliquement Ace en s'éventant avec les lettres en question. Vous passez beaucoup de temps à écrire et penser…

\- Yeeek ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous les avez toutes lues !? paniqua l'octopus.

\- Vous écrivez des choses comme… « Quand je vous regarde, j'ai les tentacules qui se dressent. » continua Nagisa, les yeux brillants et machiavéliques. Si elle voyait ça, elle vous prendrait pour un pervers et vous ferez coffrer pour harcèlement sexuel…

\- Je me demande ce que penserait tout le monde si on venait à découvrir que c'était un professeur qui envoyait ces lettres si intéressantes ! sourit Ace comme un chat qui a trouvé la cage du canaris ouverte.

\- Ace, Nagisa, arrêtez, il est déjà mort d'embarras, appela Kayano en voyant Koro-sensei recroquevillé d'embarras dans un coin.

Ping !

\- Kataoka, tu viens de recevoir un mail d'une certain Tagawa Kokona… annonça Ritsu alors qu'une enveloppe apparaissait dans ses mains.

Le visage de Kataoka devint légèrement blasé.

\- Ah, c'est une amie. Désolée, mais, je peux te demander de le lire ?

\- Pas de souci, assura Ritsu en ouvrant la lettre.

Elle se racla la gorge et prit une voix de pimbêche.

\- « Megumegu, comment ça va ?! En faaaaaaaaaaaaaait, j'aimerais que tu m'aides avec des trucs de l'école, encore une fois~ ! Rejoins-moi au restaurant familial en face de la station Torima ! »

Et elle baissa le message pour regarda Kataoka.

\- C'est tout. Elle pas l'air très brillante, cette fille, commenta Ritsu.

\- Oi ! lui dit Kayano alors qu'Ace essayait de ne pas rire, tout à fait d'accord avec Ritsu.

Kataoka ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Très bien. Réponds-lui que j'arrive.

\- Pas de souci.

Et Kataoka sortit de la piscine. Avec un sourire forcé, elle leur dit à bientôt, soi-disant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, soudainement, commenta Nagisa en regardant la forme de leur camarade s'éloigner.

\- C'est une expression bien sombre pour quelqu'un qui va rejoindre une amie, approuva Kayano.

\- Oi, Ritsu. Passe sur mon mobile, je te prie, et sers-moi de GPS. Je vais voir ça de mes yeux.

-Quel genre de chemin ? demanda Ritsu en passant sur le mobile d'Ace.

\- Le plus court qu'elle n'empruntera pas, histoire qu'on ne se croise pas. Route ou pas, je m'en tape. C'est pas du Free Running qui va me faire peur.

\- Très bien, alors, on y va !

Et Ace fila comme une flèche dans l'autre sens, le portable dans son poing.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui arriva, à lui aussi ? demanda Kayano.

\- Et si nous allions nous aussi jeter un œil à cette situation ? proposa Koro-sensei. Je suis spécialement inquiet parce que c'est une fille sur qui on peut compter, justement. Ceux sur qui tout le monde peut compter ont tendance à garder leurs problèmes pour eux. Et Ace-kun est un bon commandant. Reconnaître quand une situation est louche et agir en conséquence, pour le bien de ses nakamas. Pas étonnant qu'il ait ce poste.

* * *

Ace était déjà assis dans le restaurant familial, quelques cahiers étalés sur sa table, une assiette à moitié vide par là, quand Kataoka entra. Sans le voir, elle alla s'asseoir à une table pour rejoindre une fille qui la salua chaleureusement. Elles sortirent livre et cahier après avoir commandé quelque chose de frais à boire et se mirent au travail. Difficile de manquer aussi que Nagisa, Kayano et Koro-sensei vinrent les espionner. C'était si flagrant. Mais Kataoka ne dit rien sur le sujet.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de suspect.

\- Je n'arrête pas de te dire que tu as mal compris la grammaire, ici. C'est ainsi qu'il faut le faire, dit-elle à sa camarade de table.

\- Ooooh ! J'ai compris ! fit la fille avec une voix trop enjouée. C'est comme ça que ça marche ! Les examens arrivent, tu sais, mais même si tu es en Classe E, Megumegu est bonne dans tous mes mauvais sujets !

\- Je suppose…

Kataoka prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

\- Ne, Kokona, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire en ce moment, mais… on est plus dans la même classe, donc, que tu m'appelles tout le temps comme ça, c'est…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit la fille avec une voix si doucereuse qu'Ace cru qu'il allait vomir. J'ai besoin de toi et tu me dis que je peux plus t'appeler du tout ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je dis mais…

\- _Que c'est cruel_ …

Et la fille montra son vrai visage.

\- Tu es celle qui a failli me tuer, en plus.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et renversa un verre sur les cahiers et une main de Kataoka.

\- J'ai failli mourir par ta faute, et maintenant je suis si traumatisée que je ne peux même plus entrer dans l'eau !

Et avec des larmes de crocodile, elle prit la main de Kataoka pour _lécher_ la peau humide.

\- Donc, tu vas me soutenir _pour toujours_ , ne ?

C'était obscène ! Dégoûtant ! Cette nana était barge !

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle !

Kokona prit son portable pour voir l'heure.

\- Oh, regarde l'heure ! J'ai promis d'aller jouer avec une amie ! Je vais être en retard !

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla en lui lançant :

-Ja naaa~ Megumegu~ ! A partir de maintenant, tu seras toujours ma Ikegemu personnelle.

Et elle s'en alla.

Kataoka eut un soupir et dit :

\- Donc, que me veut ce suspicieux trio que voilà ?

Glup !

\- T'en a oublié un, pointa Nagisa.

\- Hun ?

Kayano montra du doigt Ace qui finissait son assiette et rangeait ses affaires en souriant.

\- T'es pas la première à te faire avoir, rassura Ace en les rejoignant. On va faire un tour ?

* * *

Sur le chemin pour la vieille école, Kataoka leur raconta l'histoire avec cette fille. L'an dernier, elles étaient dans la même classe, et durant l'été, elle lui avait demandé des leçons de natation parce que le garçon sur qui elle avait des vues allait à la plage avec des potes et qu'elle voulait pas paraître ridicule face à lui. Après un entraînement, elle avait suffisamment fait de progrès pour nager une belle longueur de piscine, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'océan. Kataoka avait l'intention de lui donner d'autres leçons, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle refusa de venir à d'autres sessions d'entraînement et finit par aller à la plage comme ça.

\- Ridicule. Elle pensait sérieusement qu'il suffit de savoir faire une longueur dans une piscine pour savoir bien nager ? demanda Ace.

\- Il faut croire, soupira Kataoka. Mais dès le départ, elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait s'investir dans un entraînement. Et comme c'était à prévoir, elle s'est faite avoir par le courant et c'est un maître nageur qui a dû la sauver. C'est comme ça depuis lors. Je dois lui donner une compensation pour les « inutiles leçons de natation » qui lui ont laissé un trauma pour avoir été « totalement humiliée » et avoir « manqué de me tuer ». Dès qu'il y a un exam qui se présente, je lui donne des cours particuliers. Mais en même temps, j'ai fini par plonger dans mes points les plus faibles, pour atterrir en classe E.

\- Non, mais… elle profite un peu trop de toi, non ?

\- C'est pas grave, je suis habituée à ça !

Ace eut un soupir en échangeant de place avec Nagisa pour être plus proche d'elle.

\- Itai ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé ?! s'indigna Kataoka en se massant la nuque.

\- Parce que c'est pas une vie ! lui dit Ace.

\- Il a raison ! intervint Koro-sensei. Si tu t'habitues à ce que les autres dépendent de toi, ils finiront par t'entraîner dans leur chute.

Et il lui fit un théâtre en carton montrant comment pouvait finir la vie de Kataoka : femme au foyer avec un gars qui gaspille inutilement le peu d'argent qu'ils ont et qui la bat, mais revient en pleurant en lui demandant de ne pas l'abandonner, parce qu'il ne vaut rien sans elle, et elle acceptant avec le sourire cette situation.

Cela fit frissonner la demoiselle d'effroi.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la dépendance. Tu finis par être dépendante de la dépendance que les autres ont pour toi.

Ace se plaça devant la fille et lui dit :

\- Sérieusement, tu m'épates. La façon dont tu prends soin d'elle et ton sens des responsabilités, c'est _incroyable_. Tu as du mérite, et je te tire mon chapeau. Tu aurais fait une senshô du tonnerre, voire même une marine à rendre admiratif des gars comme ce cher vieux Kemuri. Mais il arrive un moment où tu dois les laisser apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Je l'ai découvert avec mon propre frère et je l'ai laissé apprendre seul à faire sa route. Aujourd'hui, ce gamin a rattrapé mon ancienne prime et reste le concurrent le plus prometteur pour conquérir toutes les mers. Mais à laisser les autres trop dépendre de toi, en sachant que tu ne couleras pas, ils cesseront de faire leur chemin seul. Et tu ne lui rendras pas plus service qu'à toi. Ils vont finir comme ce genre d'adulte.

Ace pointa du doigt Koro-sensei qui était parti déprimer dans un coin.

\- Ace-kun m'a volé mon dialogue… pleura l'octopus.

\- Alors, vous me dîtes de faire quoi ? demanda la demoiselle.

\- Cela me semble être évident. Elle doit apprendre à nager seule. Je t'en prie, ne porte pas un tel fardeau seul et appuis-toi sur ton sensei et tes nakamas.

Et en un éclair, il était déjà en tenue de piscine.

\- Cet octopus lui apprendra comme nager à la vitesse Mach qui rendront les poissons blancs d'effroi.

Koro-sensei savait donc nager ?

\- Dans ces conditions, un détour par l'île Gyojin s'imposerait, mais à défaut de pouvoir plonger dans les eaux de la Grand Line, on peut essayer de réaliser leur rêve et de les ramener à la surface, sourit Ace en mettant son chapeau emblématique sur le crâne.

* * *

Conseil de guerre à la vieille école.

Quelques photos, quelques discussions et tout fut mis en place. Ils avaient besoin de Sugaya pour le coup.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ce genre de chose existe dans un autre monde, commenta Kayano en regardant les photos qu'ils avaient pu obtenir grâce à Ritsu.

\- L'île Gyojin est une des merveilles de mon monde… avec Shabaody. Mais ne vous fiez pas au paysage idyllique. On a toujours des zones d'ombre, pointa Ace en étalant quelques photos. Le quartier Gyojin, notamment. Je sais de quoi je parle, cette île était dans le territoire d'Oyaji.

\- _Portgas-taisho, si je peux me permettre, après la guerre de Marine Ford, cette île est passée aux mains de Big Mum_ , intervint Ritsu.

\- Ouch… j'aurais préféré que Shanks se dévoue, mais c'est mieux que Kaidou… grimaça Ace.

 _\- Il y a eu une révolte Gyojin par les Shin Gyojin Kaizoku, menée par Hody Jones, visant à renverser la famille du souverain Neptune. Le conflit s'est soldé avec l'île manquant de peu de finir écrasée par le_ Noah _, mais votre frère et son équipage, avec l'aide de Jimbe-oyabun, ont réussi à la sauver. Tout ça pour dire que depuis, le quartier Gyojin a été fermé. Tous ses habitants travaillent pour l'armée, désormais._

Ace cligna des yeux devant les infos.

\- C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire… enfin. Sugaya-kun, tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ? s'enquit le pirate.

\- Hmmm, oui, si on me laisse un peu de temps, et avec de l'aide, ça devrait le faire, sourit le jeune homme. Amenons donc un autre monde sur notre Terre.

\- Oi, Koro-sensei… n'oubliez pas les Jamon ! Nihi !

\- Nyyyuuu ! Voilà une leçon qui promet d'être des plus intéressantes ! fit l'homme en se frottant les tentacules.

* * *

Kokona faisait un rêve agréable, en ayant l'impression de dormir pas loin d'une rivière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un demi-sommeil et se redressa dans son lit en entendant des rires.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent devant l'étrange scène, montrant Nagisa, avec un costume d'écailles, de branchies et de palmes, rire pendant que la sirène Kayano l'arrosait depuis le bord d'une source d'eau pure et scintillante sous le croissant d'argent.

Elle devait rêver. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit réellement devant une scène digne d'un conte de fées avec des créatures clairement pas humaines… surtout ce gros truc avec une grosse tignasse rousse et une belle barbe de même couleur, avec une couronne et un trident, et une queue de sirène, qui, assis sur un rocher, se balançait en répétant _ja-mon ja-mon_.

\- On dirait que tu es éveillée…

Kataoka s'avança, faisant une belle gyojin très convaincante.

\- Bienvenue sur l'île Gyojin, terre des sirènes et des hommes-poissons, dit-elle en essayant de respecter ce qui avait été convenu.

Elle tendit une main palmée vers elle.

\- Viens nager avec nous !

\- Tu ressembles énormément à Megumegu, pointa Kokonao.

\- Tu… tu dois faire erreur… je ne connais personne de ce nom là… fit Kataoka en détournant la tête. Et en plus… je suis une gyojin…

\- NON MAIS C'EST TIRÉ D'UN MANGA, CETTE HISTOIRE !

\- Je suis Namur ! se présenta Nagisa. Je suis aussi un gyojin !

\- Moi, c'est Keimi ! Et je suis une sirène ! se présenta Kayano toute souriante, toujours sur le bord de l'eau.

\- Et je suis Neptune-sama ! Le roi de l'île Gyojin ! Souverain incontesté du monde sous-marin, des plages, des lacs et des rivières ! Jamon ! se présenta Koro-sensei.

C'était trop drôle cette mise en scène.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et il était à côté d'elle, l'étirant et la changeant en maillot de bain à Mach20.

\- Et maintenant, à l'eau !

Plouf !

La fille fut jetée à l'eau, la faisant paniquer.

\- Calme-toi, c'est pas très profond par ici, rassura Kataoka. Tu veux apprendre à nager, non ? On va y aller, petit à petit.

\- NE PAS ÊTRE CAPABLE DE NAGER ME CONVIENT PARFAITEMENT À CE POINT ! J'AI DÉCIDÉ QUE ÇA FERAIT DE MOI UN PERSONNAGE ADORABLE À CAUSE DE ÇA ! SI JE DIS QUE JE PEUX PAS NAGER ALORS… CETTE AMIE À MOI À QUI TU RESSEMBLES FERA TOUT CE QUE JE LUI DEMANDE !

\- Mmmh, viens par là et mets-toi en marche, sinon, tu vas prendre froid !

\- MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, SALE POISSON !?

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurai tuée pour ces quelques mots… murmura Ace dans l'ombre de Koro-sensei.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Koro-sensei entre ses dents.

\- Shabaody a un long passé de plaque tournante de l'esclavage, et jusqu'à il y a deux cents ans, je crois, les gyojins et ningyos étaient vus en simple poiscaille difforme. Certes, aujourd'hui l'esclavage est illégal, mais l'argent et le pouvoir font tourner le monde, où qu'on soit, et c'est ça qui fait qu'on ferme les yeux sur les salles de vente comme celles de Shabaody. Et là-bas, la discrimination est encore très forte. J'ai deux amis gyojins, je n'ai pas honte de ça, et j'en suis même très fier. Je peux pas tolérer de les voir insulter alors que Jimbe et Namur sont deux gars merveilleux.

Koro-sensei lui tapota l'épaule d'un tentacule.

\- Je vais retourner à mon poste de démon.

Et Ace fondit de nouveau dans l'ombre.

\- Au passage, Koro… je veux dire, Neptune-sama, interpela Nagisa. Vous n'allez pas nager ?

\- Hmm ! Non ! Je suis juste venu au bord de la piscine pour bronzer.

\- Alors qu'il fait nuit noire ? Comment vous comptez lui apprendre à nager si vous n'entrez pas dans l'eau ?

Savoir si Koro-sensei pouvait nager ou pas était essentiel pour les prochaines tentatives d'assassinats.

Et Koro-sensei plongea en disant qu'il devrait peut-être s'y mettre. Et ce, sans hésitation.

\- A présent, nous allons commencer par le comportement basique en cas de gros courant…

Koro-sensei réapparut… dans une combinaison de plongée imitant un poisson, totalement imperméable.

Et il se mit à tourner en rond, créant un tourbillon.

\- Oh non ! Le démon est en train d'apparaître ! paniqua Kayano.

\- Kyyya ! Je suis attirée dans le tourbillon ! cria Kokona.

Ace apparut au-dessus du tourbillon, ses flammes le déguisant en un monstre cornu de flammes et de métal noir.

\- OHOHOHO ! Voilà donc mon prochain sacrifice ! Viens à moi, jolie jeune fille ! Je te promets qu'on s'occupera très bien de toi en enfer ! ricana Ace.

\- Il y a des profondeurs insondables en Ace dans lesquelles je ne préfère pas m'aventurer, commenta Kayano, blasée.

Nagisa eut un petit rire.

\- Ne panique pas Kokona ! appela Kataoka. On peut lui échapper ! Écoute-moi ! Le courant n'est pas aussi fort sur les bords ! Quand tu sens qu'il est fort contre tes paumes, tu accélères le rythme ! Va en crawl !

Et c'est ce qui fit la demoiselle.

\- Dans une grande étendu d'eau, c'est facile de perdre le sens de la direction, c'est pour ça que de temps à autre, passe à la brasse pour reprendre et ton souffle et te repérer, continua Kataoka.

\- Non mais cette combinaison de plongée, c'est de la triche, Neptune-sama ! protesta depuis la rive Nagisa.

\- Nous, on voulait savoir si vous pouviez nager ou pas ! fit Kayano.

\- Oh, mais même sans ça, je peux.

Ace se retrouva avec dans les bras la combinaison de Koro-sensei qui…

\- Il y est ? demanda Nagisa en voyant ça.

Ace secoua la tête.

En effet, le prof profitait de sa vitesse Mach pour écoper l'eau autour de lui, et ainsi, ne pas se mouiller... faisant tout plein de vagues…

\- Mouhahahaha ! Vous croyez échapper au démon ! rugit Ace en augmentant l'intensité des flammes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Les vagues m'emportent ! paniqua Kokona.

\- C'est un coup du prince des démons pour faire de nous ses prochains sacrifices ! lui dit Kataoka. Garde ton calme et vient par ici !

Kokona cessa de se diriger vers la rive pour nager en parallèle et trouva une zone avec un courant moins fort.

\- Le courant cogne contre le rivage et retourne à l'océan, expliqua Kataoka. Ce doit être pour ça que tu as failli te noyer la première fois. Au lieu de nager futilement vers la rive, tu dois t'en échapper en nageant en parallèle au courant et ne surtout pas paniquer.

\- Ace-kun, ce n'est pas assez d'avoir l'information. Il faut la faire nager jusqu'au matin et qu'on soit tous épuisés. Qu'elle soit capable de maîtriser un style aussi élégant que la nage d'une sirène.

Cet homme n'était pas adapté pour enseigner l'athlétisme aux humains.

 _\- Shinka shiranui_ … marmonna Ace d'un air blasé.

Les lances de feu jaillirent dans les mains enflammées d'Ace et il en lança une vers les filles, faisant exprès de leur couper la rive et de les manquer.

\- Je veux mes sacrifices ! rugit Ace.

Il fallait espérer qu'ils pourraient tenir jusqu'au matin…

* * *

Kokona ressortit de la piscine en un temps si record qu'il en surprit son prof. Depuis cet étrange rêve de cette île Gyojin et ce monstre démoniaque qui voulait en faire son sacrifice, elle était devenue super bonne nageuse.

\- Heee, Megu-chan, regarde qui voilà !

Kokona tourna la tête pour voir le bad boy de la classe E (qui faisait baver les filles) et Kataoka au grillage de la piscine du collège, la regardant.

\- On dirait que tout va bien par ici, Kokona, sourit Megu d'un air entendu. On dirait que tu as réussi à conquérir ta peur de l'eau. Tu devrais te débrouiller sans moi à partir de maintenant, non ?

Et elle se tourna vers Ace qui se marrait à n'en plus finir.

\- Allons-y, t'es le suivant sur ma liste.

\- Eeeh !

Et les deux s'en allèrent, laissant Kokona jurer devant la situation. Elle pouvait même pas prétendre être mauvaise à ce stade.

\- H-hmph ! C'est pas comme si j'allais toujours me reposer sur quelqu'un comme toi !

Kataoka et Ace eurent un petit rire.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Koro-sensei, Kayano, Nagisa et Sugaya au bord de la piscine.

\- Eh bien à présent, tu ne devrais plus te sentir responsable d'elle, commenta Koro-sensei. A présent, tu dois te souvenir qu'il y a un moment où tu dois cesser de tenir les gens par la main et les laisser faire leur propre chemin.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, et c'est valable pour vous aussi, Sensei, sourit Kataoka.

\- Beau travail en tout cas pour les costumes, Sugaya-kun, félicita Koro-sensei.

\- Merci, sensei. J'ai aimé ce projet, et j'ai tout enregistré, sourit le mauve en montrant une caméra qu'il avait en main. Je vais travailler avec Ritsu pour la modifier et trouver une excuse disant comment Ace a pu apparaître sur l'eau et voler, s'enflammer et jeter des lances de feu. Il faut aussi que je modifie le visage de Kokona. Ainsi, je pourrais l'utiliser plus tard.

\- Sore ja… fit Ace en se déchaussant.

Tout le monde le regarda perplexe vider ses poches dans ses chaussures et retirer ses chaussettes.

\- Ja na !

Et il fit un parfait plongeon dans l'eau.

Son corps s'engourdit immédiatement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Il put se retourner difficilement pour voir les visages paniqués de tous et sourit paisiblement, regardant la surface prendre le large.

Il était peut-être le feu.

L'eau était peut-être une dangereuse ennemie.

Mais il restait un pirate, et l'aimait encore plus pour ça.

L'instant suivant, il sentait des tentacules se refermer sur son corps et le tirer de l'eau, pour le ramener sur la rive où il fut lâché. Ace se mit à genoux, pâle, et recracha de l'eau.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter à l'eau comme ça ! s'indigna Kayano. J'ai cru que tu allais y passer !

\- Eh… je suis un pirate… même si elle est létale pour moi… elle reste ma compagne… souffla Ace en reprenant son souffle et ses forces.

\- Et c'était une très bonne excuse pour me forcer à pénétrer dans l'eau, pointa Koro-sensei en montrant ses bras tentaculaires qui avaient super gonflé. Comme vous l'avez deviné, une fois dans l'eau, mon corps gonfle tellement que je suis incapable de nager. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas plus effrayé qu'Ace-kun à ce sujet. Je sais que je ne vais pas tomber dedans. Et quand bien même ça arriverait, si Kataoka-kun reste mon seul adversaire, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Pour cela, augmentez les forces de tout le monde… c'est pour cela que j'ai fait cette piscine…

Ace eut un petit rire alors que Koro-sensei s'en allait.

* * *

Terasaka allait s'en prendre à un de ses camarades, le traitant de traître pour avoir osé le lâcher pour assister aux cours du soir 'Nuru nuru' de Koro-sensei, quand une main attrapa son poignet.

Viouuu !

Boum !

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, regardant Ace qui apparaissait à l'envers au-dessus de lui.

\- C'est le droit de Muramatsu de vouloir se donner les moyens de réussir et ne pas rester dans la merde, lui dit Ace. Si ça te plaît pas, c'est ton problème.

\- Tch, occupe-toi de ton cul, Portgas, grogna Terasaka.

Il se releva et retourna dans l'école.

\- Merci Portgas, fit Murmatsu.

Ace le hissa sur ses pieds

Terasaka restait insensible aux efforts de Koro-sensei pour les aider tous. Pour lui, tout le monde mangeait dans le creux de la main de ce monstre. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place, refusant de s'adapter au monde qui changeait autour de lui.

Il entendit une exclamation venant de la classe et ouvrit la porte, pour voir Koro-sensei sur une modélisation de moto, en tenue de coureur de circuit et Yoshida, un autre camarade de Terasaka, hyper excité devant ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Yoshida ? demanda Terasaka.

\- Oh, Terasaka… eh bien, on parlait bécane l'autre jour et y'a personne qui s'intéresse à ça ici. Même pas Portgas, mais après, ce genre de machine lui exploserait dessus.

\- _Portgas-taisho_ _a sa propre machine,_ intervint Ritsu. _Le_ Striker _est un engin amphibien taillé pour la vitesse qui marche exclusivement avec son pouvoir et le vent. Des pointes de trois cent trente-cinq kilomètres heures ont été enregistrées par la Marine._

\- Je suis peut-être un prof, mais je reste un mec ! sourit Koro-sensei. Je m'y connais un peu en belle machine. Et il paraît que ce bébé peut atteindre les trois cent kilomètres heures.

Et il descendit de la modélisation.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais monter sur une vraie.

Et il partit et revint en Mach20 pour se changer en sa tenue de prof.

\- Vous déconnez ?! lui dit Yoshida. C'est plus rapide de monter dessus _et_ de voler !

Cela fit rire tout le monde, mais pas Terasaka qui donna un coup dans la bécane avec colère.

Koro-sensei vira au bleu en hurlant, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Terasaka ! s'indigna Yoshida.

\- Excuse-toi ! ordonna Nakamura. _« L'adulte et le vrai mec_ » est en train de chialer.

\- So da, so da !

\- Vous êtes un nuage d'insectes bruyants ! grogna Terasaka en prenant quelque chose de son bureau. On va régler ce problème !

Et il jeta une bombe insecticide sur le sol, la faisant exploser, envahissant les lieux de fumée.

\- Terasaka-kun ! Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser ! s'énerva Koro-sensei.

\- Ne me touche pas, le monstre, lui dit le garçon. Vous me dégoûtez. Ce que soit toi le monstre, que vous tous qui faîtes ami-ami avec lui.

\- T'es pas bien, toi, aujourd'hui… souffla Ace en entrant dans la classe, agitant la main pour chasser des résidus du produit.

\- Je me demande ce qui peut bien te déplaire… s'enquit Karma. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, t'as qu'à le tuer… On est là pour ça, après tout.

\- Teme tu cherches les embrouilles ?! Ce qui tombe bien, parce que depuis le début, j'ai envie de…

Karma l'attrapa par la bouche et lui dit de son air habituel, un doigt sur la bouche, ne cachant pas sa soif de sang.

\- Dame, Terasaka. Si tu veux te battre, agis et tais-toi.

\- Lâche-moi !

Il voulut frapper la main de Karma mais Ace intercepta la main, avant de le soulever du sol par le col, à une main.

\- Tu cherches vraiment la merde aujourd'hui, toi ! siffla.

\- Lâche-moi, _Gol_.

Ace se figea et le jeta dans le couloir de toutes ses forces, le faisant traverser le mur.

\- ACE ! Arrête ! cria Nagisa en s'accrochant à sa taille.

\- Tch, fit Terasaka en se relevant difficilement.

Et il s'en alla dans les bois.

Cassandra arriva et assomma Ace avec un coup dans la nuque pour le calmer.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-elle quand Nagisa tira une chaise pour asseoir Ace dessus.

\- Terasaka, lui dit la classe.

* * *

Cassandra déposa le dîner sur la table et se redressa en voyant qu'Ace n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis par terre, jouant pensivement avec son couteau anti-sensei.

\- Un pressentiment ? demanda Cassandra en s'accroupissant près de lui.

\- Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que j'aurais dû écouter ces pressentiments… mais Garp me disait de ne pas y faire attention… souffla Ace. Si j'avais passé plus de temps à écouter mes tripes et pas ce vieux fou, on n'en serait pas là. J'ai senti dès le premier jour que Teach n'était pas net, et je _savais_ que le yami yami no mi serait dangereux. J'aurai pu empêcher la mort de Thatch… et j'étais trop en colère pour percevoir que mon combat face à ce traître finirait mal…

\- C'est normal que Garp te dise de garder ça au fond de toi et de l'oublier… Roger avait la même chose. La voix de toute chose. C'est un Haki dangereux, et il voulait te protéger.

Ace regarda Cassandra et soupira.

\- Encore une merdre que je dois à ce salopard, je présume.

\- Continue de faire passer ça pour un sixième sens, et tout ira bien. Aller, viens manger.

\- Ne, Nee-san.

Cassandra s'était relevée et regarda Ace.

\- Tu sais où est parti Marco ?

\- Marre de dormir seul ?

Ace lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ace, ton regard était tout aussi peu efficace quand tu avais vingt ans, qu'aujourd'hui avec un corps d'enfant de quinze ans.

Ace se releva en grognant.

* * *

Les préparations étaient prêtes et Terasaka empocha l'argent de Shiro.

Itona sauta devant le garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu es plus faible que ce garçon aux cheveux rouges. Tu es pourtant plus puissant physiquement, mais tu es plus faible que lui… tu as les yeux vides. Pas d'ambition, pas de motivation. Tu es une vache qui broute l'herbe à ses pieds… tu restes inférieur au loup qui se vois déjà en train de la manger… et encore plus face à la panthère qui rode dans l'obscurité, prête à se repaître _et_ de la vache _et_ du loup. Tu es loin sous ce garçon aux yeux d'argent… très loin… et tu le sais… C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin et tu ne l'as pas.

\- Kono yarro… gronda Terasaka alors qu'Itona s'éloignait dans le clair de lune.

\- Ma, ma, fit Shiro en posant deux mains sur les épaules de Terasaka. Les préparations sont finies. Demain, Koro-sensei sera mort et la classe E redeviendra ce qu'elle était.

* * *

Koro-sensei pleurait.

Du mucus.

C'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus ragoûtant, surtout pendant le repas.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de pleurer comme ça ? s'indigna Irina alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble dans la salle de classe.

\- Iie ! C'est mon nez qui coule ! pointa Koro-sensei. Mes yeux sont juste à côté.

\- Est-ce qu'une fois que vous serez mort, il restera un corps à disséquer ? demanda Cassandra qui mangeait à la table d'Ace, Karma, Nagisa et Kayano.

Elle poussa hors du chemin le déjeuner d'Ace quand il fut prit d'une crise de narcolepsie.

\- Je me sens très bizarre depuis hier, je me demande pourquoi….

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur Terasaka et Koro-sensei se précipita sur lui, répandant du mucus partout.

\- Terasaka-kun ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter sur le fait que tu ne viendrais pas en cours aujourd'hui !

Le pauvre Terasaka s'en retrouva partout sur le visage qu'il essuya avec la cravate.

\- Oi ! Tako. Je vais te crever pour de bon, ramène-toi à la piscine après les cours. L'eau est ton plus grand point faible après tout ?

Et il se tourna vers la classe.

\- Et vous allez tous aider ! Je vais le passer à tabac et le foutre à la flotte !

\- Terasaka… tu ne nous as jamais aidé, pointa Maehara. Et là tu débarques en nous donnant des ordres, comme si on allait te suivre sans broncher ? Et puis, tu t'es toujours pas excusé auprès d'Ace. Je te conseille de le faire quand il reviendra à lui, si tu veux au minimum l'avoir à bord.

Terasaka eut un petit rire.

\- Cela ne changera pas grand-chose si vous ne venez pas. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à partager la récompense !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? marmonna Yoshida.

\- Je ne le comprends pas… avoua Muramatsu.

Ace se redressa et regarda la silhouette de Terasaka partir dans le couloir.

\- Je n'y vais pas… dit clairement une fille.

\- Moi non plus, approuva une autre.

\- Allons-y tous ensemble, demanda Koro-sensei.

Ace se tourna vers Cassandra et fit un petit geste des mains, comme s'il avait une marionnette entre elles.

\- Fort probable, approuva Karma en comprenant le geste.

Malheureusement, le mucus coulait de plus en plus et durcissait, emprisonnant les élèves.

\- Terasaka-kun est enfin prêt à m'assassiner ! C'est l'occasion de vous réconcilier !

Et il commença à suinter du mucus par le haut du crâne.

* * *

Nagisa avait poursuivit Terasaka au dehors.

\- Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda Nagisa.

\- Nanda, Nagisa ? Bien entendu que je le suis !

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais expliquer ton plan à tout le monde.

\- Urusai !

Terasaka saisit Nagisa par le col et lui dit :

\- Les faibles fonctionnent toujours en groupe ! Vous n'avez aucune envie de le tuer !

Il le repoussa.

\- Je suis différent de très loin de vous ! Je vois parfaitement ce que je vais faire et quand je vais le tuer !

Et Terasaka s'en alla.

Nagisa n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître les pas légers qui venaient derrière lui.

\- Terasaka-kun semble confiant en son plan, mais pas en lui… murmura Nagisa. Et ses paroles sont celles de quelqu'un d'autre… ces incohérences sont troublantes…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra, avant de la relâcher, l'air de dire de ne pas s'en faire.

Nagisa soupira et baissa les yeux, ramassant la plume bleue tombée à côté de ses pieds. Les flammes étaient chaudes, douces, et rassurantes. Il la serra dans son poing, sur son cœur.

Il avait confiance en ses nakamas. Et il avait confiance en ses profs.

* * *

Tout le monde était à l'eau, un couteau en main et Terasaka donnait des ordres, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

\- Je suis dubitatif… as-tu conscience de la difficulté de faire nager une autre personne ? demanda Takebayashi en arrangeant ses lunettes.

\- Uruse, Tekabayashi. Magne-toi !

Et il le poussa à l'eau.

Apparemment, Terasaka était devenu violent dès la première et la seconde années.

\- Oi, le pirate, à la flotte !

Ace lui fit un bras d'honneur depuis la branche où il était perché. Terasaka avait séché le cours de piscine. Il était donc le seul de la classe à ne pas connaître son point faible. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui montrer.

Il s'arrangea un peu mieux sur sa branche, son Haki en ébullition.

Quelque chose allait mal se passer, il le sentait.

\- A la flotte ou casse-toi ! insista Terasaka.

\- Tu veux donner des ordres à quelqu'un qui peut te réduire en cendres, teme ? T'es pas le premier con que je tuerai, et certainement pas le dernier. Excuse-toi d'abord et on en parlera ensuite.

Koro-sensei arriva et vit ce qu'il en était.

\- Je comprends, tu me pousses à l'eau et tout le monde m'attaque, comprit-il.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu procéder ? Ton pistolet ne fera pas bouger d'un iota.

Terasaka regarda son flingue avec un étrange air, avant de mettre Koro-sensei en joue.

\- Vous êtes prêt, monstre ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Bien entendu, en plus mon nez ne coule plus !

\- Je vous ai toujours détesté… siffla Terasaka. Vous voir disparaître est mon plus grand souhait…

\- Oui, je le sais. Nous en parlerons après cet assassinat.

Les rayures vertes sur le visage du prof dirent à Ace que le piège était refermé. Koro-sensei venait de baisser sa garde. En plus, il venait de manger. Ses réactions seraient donc un peu plus lentes que d'habitude.

Pour Terasaka, il était en train de se payer sa tête.

Et il tira.

En réaction, le barrage explosa. Et quand de l'eau retenue se retrouve brusquement relâchée…

Terasaka eut l'air surpris et inquiet quand tout le monde fut emporté. Koro-sensei et Ace réagirent immédiatement. Chacun comme ils le pouvaient, ils essayèrent de rattraper les jeunes.

Terasaka n'en revenait pas et il était tremblant. C'était pas inclus dans le plan.

Deux élèves furent déjà sauvés et envoyés sur les rochers.

Puis deux autres encore.

Les tentacules de Koro-sensei commençaient déjà à se gorger d'eau.

\- Ace-kun ! La cascade ! cria Koro-sensei. S'ils tombent, c'est la mort assurée !

La cascade était un peu plus loin en contrebas.

\- J'y vais !

Ace décolla d'un mélange entre le _Geppou_ et le _Soru_ pour filer à la cascade.

Il comprenait le plan. On lui avait parlé d'un incident dans les bains où Koro-sensei avait transformé l'eau en gelée, et ce, grâce à son mucus. Mais quelque chose avait fait qu'il avait eut une sorte d'allergie, le faisant gaspiller tout son mucus, et l'empêchant de s'en servir ici.

Son Haki perçut de quoi il était question.

\- SENSEI ! ITONA EST DE RETOUR ! cria Ace.

Il retint les trois derniers mais Koro-sensei voulu les repêcher.

\- NOOOON !

Koro-sensei fut attrapé par un tentacule d'Itona au niveau de la cascade, et percuta au passage Ace et ses camarades. Ace eut droit au plongeons dans l'eau au pied de la cascade, Hara fut suspendue à une branche et les deux autres furent collés à la paroi rocheuse.

\- Il y a longtemps, Koro-sensei… salua Shiro depuis un rocher, Itona juste devant lui. Ce que vous avez absorbé n'est pas de l'eau ordinaire.

Koro-sensei se redressa, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

\- Elle est composée d'un produit qui vous ralentit. Avec l'aide de Terasaka-kun, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

Itona s'avança. Ses yeux et ses cheveux avaient changé. Ses cheveux avaient bleui encore plus par endroit et ses yeux n'avaient plus ces étranges stries concentriques, mais restaient deux lacs d'or dément.

\- Saa, Nii-san, voyons de nouveau qui est le plus fort de nous deux, fit Itona en s'avançant, trois tentacules s'agitant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Terasaka avait des états d'âme. Depuis toujours il s'était reposé sur sa force, s'en prenant aux plus faibles. Mais arrivé ici, les choses avaient changé. Ces méthodes ne lui apportaient rien, outre une place en classe E où ses anciennes victimes le lapideraient. Là, néanmoins, il pensait avoir une place, parmi les gens sans ambition, destinés à se faire cracher dessus par les autres qui seraient certainement leurs futurs patrons.

Mais l'octopus était arrivé et leur avait donné une motivation à laquelle ils s'étaient tous accrochés, le mettant à l'écart.

Quand Portgas était arrivé, et qu'il avait appris que c'était un pirate, il avait cru trouver quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher, mais comme Marco, ils avaient de l'ambition. Et Portgas était déjà bien entouré. Entre le serpent et le loup, la panthère était à sa place. Un pirate avec de l'ambition, autre que le pillage, le viol et le meurtre.

Il avait écouté les souvenirs de la piraterie de ce mec, et avait vu une image loin de ce qu'il imaginait d'être un pirate. Et une étrange ambition, mais une ambition tout de même.

Encore une fois, il était seul…

Et aujourd'hui, les gens intelligents et ambitieux le manipulaient pour arriver à leurs fins.

\- Tch…

Il se mit à courir, la mâchoire encore douloureuse du coup de poing de Karma. Il freina en manquant de rentrer dans Marco qui venait en diagonale à grande vitesse.

\- Sensei…

Marco le regarda, ses yeux bleus faisant un trou dans son âme.

\- C'est ma faute.

\- Et ? demanda l'homme, sans émotion.

\- Je dois la réparer… je voulais pas ça.

Marco se détourna.

\- Amène-toi.

* * *

Itona était plus fort et plus rapide que la dernière fois. Et pour cause, on avait réduit de deux le nombre de ses tentacules, concentrant leur force dans les trois autres. Pour un enfant comme Itona, c'était plus facile à contrôler.

Ace était toujours dans l'eau, le dos brisé. Il en était certain. L'eau… était bizarre… comme du kairoseki.

Les élèves étaient réunis pour la plupart sur un côté de la cascade, en surplomb, dans les bois.

\- Il n'y a pourtant pas beaucoup d'eau, pointa Kataoka. Et pourquoi Ace ne bouge pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas que l'eau, dit Terasaka en arrivant avec Marco. S'il ne peut pas déployer toute ses forces, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas fini de vous sauver. Son esprit est concentré sur ça. Et y'a un produit en plus dans l'eau qui doit le ralentir.

\- Oh non, la branche de Hara va céder ! pointa Sugino avec panique.

\- Tu vois la merde dans laquelle tu as été entraîné… grogna Marco les yeux rivés sur la branche qui cédait lentement à l'embonpoint de la jeune fille.

\- Oui sensei… les gens sans but et ambition comme moi se font manipuler… mais je veux au minimum choisir qui tirera mes ficelles… répondit Terasaka.

\- C'est une ambition en soit. Quelque chose contre suivre les ordres d'un pirate… quitte à en crever ?

\- Aucun.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien.

En quelques mots, Marco lui dit son plan et Terasaka se retira sa chemise en sautant dans l'arène.

\- Karma, avec moi. Je peux prendre les deux de mes serres, mais Hara peut glisser. Assure-toi que ça n'arrivera pas.

Karma sauta sur le dos du prof, alors que Terasaka accusait Shiro de l'avoir manipulé.

\- Affronte-moi, Itona ! lança Terasaka.

\- Que c'est chevaleresque, ricana Shiro. Itona. Fais-le taire.

Terasaka ne courait aucun risque. Shiro se foutait des élèves. Il voulait juste affaiblir Koro-sensei pour l'exécuter.

Le tentacule d'Itona fonça dans la poitrine de Terasaka, assez pour l'assommer, mais pas pour le tuer. Terasaka cracha un peu de sang, mais tint bon, enroulant le tentacule dans sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis la veille et l'incident de la bombe insecticide.

Dans l'élan du coup, il percuta Ace toujours à l'eau.

\- Terasaka… souffla Ace en refermant difficilement une main sur la cheville du garçon.

\- Désolé pour hier et tout à l'heure, Portgas, grimaça Terasaka.

\- Ahou… Marco, dis-lui… que c'est de l'huile… de kairoseki…

\- Tu encaisses bien ! complimenta Shiro. Itona, recommence.

\- C'EST DE L'HUILE DE KAIROSEKI ! rugit Terasaka en voyant Marco se jeter dans le vide, Karma sur son dos.

\- Et étonnant que tu saches ce que j'ai mis dans l'eau… très dur à trouver ce genre de chose… mais il semblerait que cela ait beaucoup d'effet sur notre ami derrière toi.

Itona ramena son tentacule… et éternua.

Encore.

Encore.

Il ramena son tentacule à son visage, la chemise toujours dessus, pour voir que du mucus était en train d'en couler.

\- Et de trois ! annonça Karma.

Itona et Shiro se retournèrent pour voir Karma chevauchant le phénix, Hara dans les bras, les deux garçons accrochés à ses pattes. Il déposa les garçons auprès des autres, avant de se poser doucement à terre, permettant à Karma et Hara de descendre.

Et le manque d'attention permit immédiatement à Terasaka de mettre Ace debout et de l'évacuer vers les rochers. Il reçut la veste de Karma et la donna à Ace qui se sécha.

Lentement, le feu d'Ace recommença à couler dans ses veines et ses blessures dues à l'atterrissage dans les rochers recouverts d'huile de kairoseki se résorbèrent. Ace se leva et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts avant qu'une flamme n'apparaisse sur son index.

Marco siffla.

\- Les pirates attaquent toujours en bande.

Il tendit un bras sur le côté, le poing fermé, le pouce levé. Qu'il renversa.

\- On va vous infliger le même traitement qu'à l'octopus.

Et tout le monde se jeta à l'eau, prêt à mettre à terre Itona. De la berge, Ace le déconcentra avec des _Higan_ évitant avec aisance ses camarades. Le garçon aux tentacules fut agressé de toute part et éclaboussé, devant esquiver en plus les balles de feu qui volaient vers lui quand elles n'étaient pas éteintes par les éclaboussures d'eau. Il fallut peu de temps avant que les tentacules ne deviennent imbibés d'eau et impossible à bouger.

\- Tu es bien imbibé, commenta Karma en glissant sur un rocher au côté de Marco. Ton avantage vient de partir en fumée. Donc, on fait quoi ? Marco-sensei a pu s'amuser, alors, j'ai le droit d'en faire autant, non ? La récompense n'est pas pour vous. Vous avez failli tous nous tuer et Terasaka-kun en a pris pour son compte. Si vous en voulez encore, c'est pas barboter dans l'eau un peu plus longtemps qui nous dérangera. Et Ace semble bien paré pour te passer au barbec'.

\- Cette fois, j'irai un peu plus fort… annonça Ace.

Et pour imager son propos, deux lances de flammes naquirent dans ses mains.

\- Vous faites partis de la liste des gens à qui je veux passer mes ergots dans la gorge, Shiro-ya, annonça Marco, des plumes de feu dans une main. Vous vous retirez, ou alors, on doit vous chasser nous… quitte à ce que ça devienne _sanglant_ …

Shiro soupira.

\- On s'est fait avoir. Si on tuait tous ces enfants, qui peut dire comme son antimatière pourrait dégénérer. On rentre, Itona.

Itona était fou de rage en regardant Ace qui lui tirait la langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Itona ! appela Koro-sensei hyper gonflé. C'est sympa de s'amuser avec tout le monde. Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre pour de bon ?

\- Itona, appela Shiro.

Itona sauta de l'eau et rejoignit son tuteur.

\- Jamais deux sans trois, marmonna Ace.

\- Ils sont enfin partis, nota Sugino.

\- Vous en pensez quoi, Koro-sensei. Grâce à nous, vous êtes toujours en vie, pointa Okano en souriant.

\- Nyurufufufufu ! Je vous en suis évidemment reconnaissant, assura Koro-sensei. Mais il me restait encore quelques tours dans mon sac.

\- Ce qui me fait penser, Terasaka-kun…

Terasaka se figea en entendant Hara derrière lui.

\- Karma m'a dit que tu as employé des mots _charmants_ à mon égard, tout à l'heure… comme grosse et lourde…

Terasaka se tourna vers la fille, en pleine panique.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, Karma raconte des cracs !

\- Garde tes excuses ! s'énerva Hara. Tu vas voir ce qu'est une grosse baleine énervée !

Et tout en le menaçant du doigt, elle conduit Terasaka jusqu'à Karma qui était accroupi sur un rocher, regardant tout ça avec un sourire.

\- Tu manques vraiment de tact, Terasaka… commenta le rouge. C'est pour ça que tu te fais toujours mener par le bout du nez… ou à la _baguette_ , comme tu préfères.

Ace manqua de s'étouffer de rire devant le clin d'œil que lui envoya Karma.

\- Uruse, Karma ! Arrête de me regarder de haut, teme !

Il remarqua un geste de Marco et se saisit du col de Karma pour le jeter à l'eau. Karma se releva immédiatement, indigné.

\- Hein ?! C'est comme ça que tu traites ton chef ?!

\- Quel chef !? Je sais que c'est toi qui as soufflé le plan à Marco-sensei, et c'est parce qu'il est un pirate qu'il a approuvé le fait qu'un psychopathe comme toi m'envoie à l'abattoir ! En plus, tu fais que sécher les cours, mais t'es toujours là pour faire le beau !

\- Je suis totalement d'accord, approuva Kataoka.

\- Et si on lui faisait manger de la boue ! demanda Nakamura avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Pourquoi sur les trois blondes que je connais, deux sont sadiques ? demanda Ace, perplexe.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est dans leur nature ? proposa Nagisa avec un sourire.

Et tout le monde se jeta plus ou moins sur Karma histoire de le mettre à la flotte de nouveau.

Terasaka n'était pas fait pour les stratégies ou diriger une équipe. Mais sa force était un atout sur le terrain. Sa force, son talent et sa confiance étaient un bon appui pour permettre aux autres de se surpasser. Un parfait exécutant.

Il avait finalement trouvé sa place dans cette classe.

Marco eut un sourire et se tourna vers Ace, toujours sur la petite plage de pierres qui regardait ça en riant. Rire qui mourut en voyant que Marco le regardait. Son air devint froid. Le sourire du Phénix fondit.

Clac !

Tout le monde se figea au son et se tourna vers Ace. Marco l'avait rejoint et venait de se prendre la claque du siècle.

Clac !

Le Phénix accepta la seconde, apparemment plus forte que la première.

\- Première chose, teme, j'ai pas demandé à être narcoleptique, et t'en prendre à moi parce que j'ai des attaques au pire moment ne changera rien au chose ! Si tu as une solution, fais-moi signe, sinon, arrête de te plaindre à cause de ça. Second point, la prochaine fois que tu te barres comme ça, dis _où_ tu vas et pour _combien de temps_. Tu es notre capitaine ! La dernière chose qui fait que notre équipage existe encore ! On peut pas se permettre de te laisser crever comme ça !

\- Inquiet, yoi ?

Ace piqua un fard et se détourna.

\- Comme si… j'me casse.

Et Ace escalada son chemin dans les rochers pour retourner à la vieille école et retrouver sa tenue de ville.

Marco le laissa faire. C'était le genre de situation où ils se réconciliaient sous les draps.

\- Vous occupez pas de nous, fit Marco.

Les élèves haussèrent des épaules et retournèrent à leur mission essayons-de-noyer-Karma.

Marco se tourna légèrement vers sa sœur quand Cassandra vint les joindre.

\- J'ai tout vu sur le chemin. Un élève a sorti un portable et Ritsu m'a tout envoyé sur le mien. Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué ?

\- J'en doute, yoi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont vu où était le vrai point faible de cet individu.

\- Tu t'es expliqué avec Ace ?

\- J'ai eu droit à deux claques.

Cassandra, cligna des yeux.

\- Je dors dehors, alors. J'irai squatter chez Irina-chan. Je prendrai vos portables, aussi. Heureusement qu'on a ni télé, ni radio, ni ordinateur… y'a de quoi être paranoïaque avec Ritsu. Enfin, vous nettoierez les draps, je veux pas les voir.

\- T'en fais pas. Tu manges avec nous, yoi ?

\- Peut-être.


	10. Exam 2 : Pari contre la classe A

**Salut à tous ! Voici le second des quatre examens de la fic que je vous présente ici.**

 **Petit avertissement, il n'y a peut-être pas d'action, mais bon, la façon dont Ace reçoit sa mission peut être dérangeant pour certains (heureusement que c'est rating T), mais je préfère avertir.**

 **Merci encore pour les commentaires, ça fait très plaisir.**

 **Metherland : Ah bon ? Je les éclipse trop ? Gomen, je sais pas vraiment comme je m'y suis prise. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de Kayano et Nagisa, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, puisque je ne change rien par rapport au manga d'origine de ce côté là. Je ferais peut-être un petit OS Nagisa/Karma dans le futur, mais je ne maîtrise pas assez bien le fandom pour cela (du moins, pour l'instant). Ensuite, oui, je pourrai faire intervenir leur couple, mais cela me bloquerait si je voulais ramener quelqu'un dans le Shin Sekai (parce que pour l'instant, il n'y a que Nagisa que je vois là-bas.)**

* * *

Marco s'arrêta sur le pas de la chambre, regardant Ace sous les draps, le nez plongé dans ses notes de cours, faisant tourner un crayon dans ses doigts pour prendre des notes. Il lui avait même piqué ses lunettes de lectures.

Cela le fit sourire, surtout au vu de la magnifique chute de rein pas totalement masquée par le drap défait.

\- Et après, c'est moi que tu dis accro au travail, yoi.

Ace le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, par-dessus son épaule, puis retourna à ses révisions.

\- Les examens de fin de semestre sont quasiment là, Marco. Un couteau rouille si on ne l'entretient pas. Et si je veux battre cet homme à son propre jeu, il faut que je garde ma place dans le top classement, voire atteindre le podium.

\- Ritsu a dans son viseur des dendens que j'ai installés dans toutes les salles de classe de troisième année, et même dans le bureau d'Asano. Ace. Tu peux bien faire une petite pause, yoi. C'est dimanche…

Marco vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et l'embrassa dans le cou, lui caressant ses côtes nues du bout des doigts.

\- Et tu es particulièrement sexy ce matin, bébé… Mes lunettes te vont très bien…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, mais Ace le chassa de là avec un coup de cahier sur la tête.

\- Vire de là. On pourra s'envoyer en l'air tout ce qu'on veut _après_ les exams.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était révision dehors et le retour des doublons.

\- Nyurufufufufu ! Minna-san, vous avez acquis toutes les bases durant ce semestre. Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez progressé pour cet examen.

\- Koro-sensei, vous voulez qu'on soit tous dans le top 50 cette fois aussi ? s'enquit Nagisa en regardant le doublon à côté de lui.

\- Iie, la dernière fois, j'étais trop concentré sur vos résultats généraux. Je me suis dit que chaque élève devait avoir un objectif à sa mesure. C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé la parfaite cible pour notre classe d'assassinat.

Bien entendu, Terasaka avait droit au Naruto.

Koro-sensei fit disparaître ses doublons pour avoir l'attention de tous.

\- Comme l'a si bien dit Shiro-san, si je perds un tentacule, ma vitesse diminue en conséquence…

Un tentacule explosa.

\- Merci pour l'illustration, Ace-kun.

Ace souffla sur ses doigts fumant avec un grand sourire.

Les doublons revinrent.

\- Un tentacule en moins, et la différence est déjà visible.

Exact, avant, on ne pouvait pas voir quand Koro-sensei passait d'un élève à un autre, d'où les doublons, mais là, il y avait comme un bref vide… et aussi…

\- Je ne peux conserver la qualité de mes clones et des enfants se mêlent à eux.

\- Oooh, des chibi Koro-sensei… gouzi gouzi gouzi ! minauda Ace en voyant le petit Koro-sensei près de lui.

\- T'aimes les enfants ? s'étonna Nagisa.

\- Je les adore… un enfant ne vient pas au monde avec des préjugés. Ils ne jugent pas s'ils ne savent pas… sourit Ace.

\- T'es pas trop vieux, tu peux encore en avoir, pointa Nakamura. Je suis volontaire !

Ace la regarda en levant d'un sourcil.

\- Je veux pas en avoir pour plusieurs raisons. L'une étant que je veux pas avoir un gosse forcé de vivre une enfance comme celle que j'ai eue. Ensuite, comment est-ce que je pourrais l'élever en étant un pirate ? Sinon, Sensei, il se passe quoi s'il vous en manque encore un de vos tentacules ?

Seconde balle de feu, et second tentacule qui disparut.

\- Il y a de plus en plus de clones d'enfants qui apparaissent et les adultes n'arrivent plus à entrer dans leur budget.

On voyait en effet deux mini-Koro-sensei se poursuivre en riant, et des adultes bien embêter et endetter dans un autre côté.

\- Juste par curiosité, voyons sans le troisième…

\- Nan, l'histoire commence à devenir pathétique, commenta Karma.

Clic !

\- Aouiillllie ! jura Koro-sensei.

Marco releva à son visage une ses serres pour regarder le tentacule planté dessus.

\- Je pense qu'avec un tentacule en moins, Papa clone disparaît, laissant Maman clone gérait seule les enfants clones, yoi. Du grand n'importe quoi, en gros… Venez-en au fait, Koro-sensei.

\- Pour chaque tentacule détruit, je perds 10% de ma vitesse. Mais revenons à nos moutons… toute personne qui obtiendra la meilleure note dans une matière se verra le droit de détruire un de mes tentacules.

Marco haussa un sourcil, toujours appuyé contre son arbre.

Voilà qui était intéressant.

\- Voilà l'enjeu de cet examen… serez-vous jamais aussi proches des 10 billions de Yen que maintenant ? Tout déprendra de vos efforts, annonça Koro-sensei.

\- Si c'est un tel enjeu, il faut bien qu'on mette la main à la pâte, nous aussi, pointa Irina qui avait regardé ça en retrait. T'en penses quoi, Marco ?

\- Je suis d'accord, Irina, fit Marco en faisant craquer son cou.

\- Je veux ma part sur la prime, si quelqu'un cartonne en anglais et qu'on arrive à le descendre, avertit Irina.

\- Je m'en fous de la prime, notre propre récompense est en bonne voie, yoi, fit Marco en secouant la tête, pour aller rejoindre l'élève ayant le plus de difficulté en géographie.

\- Nous avons un accord, Bitch-sensei, sourit Nakamura.

Koro-sensei avait le don de bien les motiver.

* * *

\- Ne, Ace-kun ?

Ace leva le nez de ses notes. Lui, Nagisa, Karma, Okuda, Sugino et Kayano avaient réussi à monter sur le toit pour s'étaler et réviser.

\- Oui, Okuda-kun ? demanda Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que Marco-sensei voulait dire en disant que votre récompense était en bonne voie.

Ace reposa ses notes de géographie et dit :

\- Ce sont vos scientifiques qui m'ont ramené à la vie… mais vous savez pourquoi ça ne fait pas la Une des journaux qu'on a découvert comment ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts ?

\- Non, avoua Nagisa.

\- L'argent ? proposa Karma.

\- En partie. Et aussi parce que je suis la seule personne qui ne ressemble pas à un cadavre doué de vie… même si c'est ce que je suis techniquement… qui survie au-delà d'un mois.

Tout le monde le regarda.

\- Les précédent sujets ont, soit péri dans les jours qui ont suivi la résurrection, soit continué à tomber en morceau, et à se décomposer… d'autres n'avaient même plus de conscience… de simples coquilles vides. Je suis donc, jusqu'à ce jour, le meilleur résultat qu'ils ont eu. Le fait que j'ai mangé juste après mon réveil cette horreur qu'est l'akuma no mi m'a sans doute aidé. Mon logia me modifie en profondeur, et ça m'a sans doute permis de survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rien ne me dit que cette seconde vie ne me lâchera pas demain, mais c'est comme vous. Qui vous dit que vous verrez demain… Pour revenir à notre récompense, vous savez qu'il s'agit de ramener d'entre les morts le commandant Thatch…

Ace eut un petit rire et leur dit avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Marco est allé rejoindre le labo qui se charge de ça, parce que Thatch commençait à montrer des signes vitaux. Quand il est parti, les scientifiques étaient optimistes sur son cas aussi… après tout, il a ouvert les yeux pour traiter Marco d'Ananas Volant.

\- C'est une bonne chose, sourit Karma.

Ace eut un petit rire embarrassé et ils se remirent au travail.

\- Un tentacule par note maximale… souffla Nagisa comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Faisons de notre mieux ! sourit Okuda, enthousiaste.

\- Eh bien, te voilà bien motivée, Okuda-san, pointa Karma.

\- Hai ! Les sciences sont ma matière de prédilection ! Je pourrais enfin être utile à tout le monde !

\- Oh, mais tu es utile, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rassura Ace en lui tapotant gentiment le crâne.

Il salua du bras le trio Marco, Karasuma et Irina qui revenait. Vu la tête d'Irina, elle avait essayé, sans succès, de charmer Karasuma. Tant qu'elle ne touchait pas à Marco, il n'y avait pas de souci pour Ace.

\- On a pas mal de personnes bien classées dans des matières spécifiques, pointa Kayano. Avoir les meilleures notes dans ces matières ne sera pas impossible.

Sugino sursauta quand son portable sonna. Il le regarda.

\- Shindo ?

\- Mets le haut-parleur, demanda Ace.

Sugino hocha la tête et décrocha, passant en haut-parleur.

\- Moshi moshi ! Nanda ? demanda Sugino devant le téléphone. Y'avait longtemps depuis le match de baseball.

« Ouais, merci pour la raclée. Je prendrai ma revanche au lycée, ne t'en fais pas, mais je m'inquiétais pour ta réussite aux examens.» fit Shindo à l'autre bout.

Sugino eut un pauvre rire.

\- Toujours à me prendre de haut…

« Enfin écoute… une question… t'es sur haut-parleur ? »

\- Ouais, pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

« Non, au contraire, parce que ça concerne toute la classe E. En ce moment même la classe A est au grand complet dans la salle de réunion pour une grande séance de révision. Et elle est organisée par les « Cinq Tensai » qui font la fierté de notre école. »

\- Oi… quelle salle de réunion ? demanda Ace en sortant son portable.

« La numéro une, la plus proche du bureau du principal. »

Ace envoya rapidement un message à Marco, lui disant de trouver les enregistrements faits par Ritsu de la salle de réunion une, puis l'appela, lui permettant d'entendre la conversation.

\- Merci, continue, s'il te plaît.

\- Déjà ta Game Face, Ace-kun, alors que t'es pas encore devant le devoir ? sourit Karma.

Ace leva une main, le faisant taire.

\- Continue, s'il te plaît, Shindo-san.

« Donc, voilà, les Cinq Tensai font réviser toutes la classe A. Numéro deux aux examens de mi-semestre, l'expert en sociologie, Araki Teppei. Il veut devenir journaliste. En plus d'être représentant de tous les élèves, il est le chef du Club de Radio du collège. En suivant, on a le numéro trois. Il a gagné de nombreux concours de littérature et c'est déjà un grand poète. C'est le secrétaire du conseil des élèves Sakakibara Ren. Les deux de la quatrième place, vous les avez chez vous, donc, le gars à la cinquième place, c'est la personne qui veut se venger d'Akabane et de toi, Portgas. Ce type est un démon quand il s'agit de mémoriser. C'est le président du club de biologie, Koyama Natsuhiko. »

\- Ton adversaire, Okuda-kun, pointa Sugino.

Okuda prit un air déterminé.

\- Et les deux autres ?

« Sixième place, l'expert en langues étrangères, le porte-parole du conseil des élèves, Seo Tomoya. »

\- Et tout en haut du podium, on a qui ? s'enquit Ace.

« Il vient de se lever, il va parler, écoutez. »

Le portable fut plaqué contre une vitre, et on entendit plus ou moins clairement un garçon parler :

« Nous sommes le soleil. Le soleil qui éclaire Kunugigaoka. Cependant, de sombres et menaçants nuages tentent de voiler notre lumière. La classe E aurait tenté d'occuper le top 50 aux derniers partiels. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à occuper la tête du classement et dissiper ces nuages noirs. Donnons une correction à ces insolents et protégeons la lumière de notre école. Et ce, de nos mains. »

Il fut facile d'entendre le mini discours être applaudi et Ace leva un sourcil.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Ils allaient jouer à ça !

« Ce type est le numéro un de l'école. Il est arrivé premier aux examens nationaux blancs. Il a des notes parfaites dans tous les domaines. » reprit Shindo.

\- Et du charisme, assez pour conduire tout le monde… marmonna Ace.

« Il a ça dans les gènes. C'est Asano Gakushu, le président du conseil des élèves. »

\- Le fils unique du directeur Asano… souffla Sugino.

« Populaire avec des notes excellentes. Leader charismatique et fierté de la classe A. Ses capacités ne sont plus à prouver depuis longtemps… Avec les notes parfaites d'Asano et les autres spécialistes, ce sont les « Cinq Tensai ». Et ils comptent bien vous empêcher de retourner dans le bâtiment principal. A ce rythme… »

\- Merci pour les infos, remercia Ace en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Merci de t'en faire pour nous, Shindo, mais tout ira bien. Notre objectif n'est pas de quitter la classe E, mais pour parvenir à notre but, nous devons battre la classe A. Tu vas voir, on va tout donner !

« Fais ce que tu veux. La classe E qui se met à bosser. Il manque plus que ça. »

Et la conversation termina là. Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et descendit du toit avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Marco était dans la classe avec tout le monde et les autres profs. Tous étaient devant Ritsu qui diffusait des images d'un denden espion dans la salle de réunion.

\- On a tout entendu, assura Nakamura. Et on les aura.

\- Permettez, sensei-tachi ? demanda Ace.

Les enseignants regardèrent Ace avec perplexité.

Il grimpa sur le bureau du prof et s'y accroupit, s'attirant l'attention de tous.

\- Ces grosses têtes de fils à papa veulent monopoliser tout le classement… sérieusement, ils sont cons, même en faisant exprès, c'est pas faisable. Regardez cet octopus. Dix billions sur pattes. Qui ici serait assez con pour laisser s'échapper une telle somme ? C'est notre meilleure chance, cet exam et on n'a pas intérêt à la laisser passer. Des opportunités de ce genre, on n'en aura pas tous les jours. Ces idiots de la classe A ont peut-être ces Tensai et le fifils à son papa qu'est Asano Gakushu, mais nous, on a une arme contre laquelle ils ne peuvent rien !

Ace se leva en brandissant son couteau anti-sensei. Leur soif de sang. Leurs compétences d'assassins.

\- Ceux qui veulent faire un assassinat de cet examen en donnant le maximum d'eux-mêmes, levez votre arme !

\- OUAIS ! rugit la classe E en brandissant leurs armes.

Même Ritsu sortit ses flingues pour l'occasion.

Marco eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

* * *

\- Premier dans chaque matière, hun ? fit Kayano à la sortie des cours.

\- Ma… rit doucement Nagisa. Tu sais motiver les troupes, Ace.

\- Je suis un taisho, c'est bien normal ! s'offusqua Ace qui partait devant (Marco étant resté derrière pour il ne savait trop quoi).

Isogai les rattrapa.

\- Ace, Kayano, Nagisa ! Vous êtes partants pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque du bâtiment principal, demain ? proposa le brun. J'ai réservé à l'avance en prévision des examens. Vu que la classe E passe toujours après, ces tickets valent de l'or.

\- Je suis pour, lança Ace. Et je casserai les pieds à Marco ce soir pour qu'il nous chaperonne, autant éviter les cris et il nous aidera bien.

\- Moi aussi, je suis pour, fit Nagisa.

\- Je viens aussi, sourit Kayano.

\- Cool. Alors on se voit demain après les cours et j'espère que tu réussiras à convaincre Marco-sensei.

* * *

Ace avait bien réussi à la convaincre… en le prenant en traître sur l'oreiller. Le Phénix poussa un petit soupir d'aise et embrassa la tignasse brune d'Ace qui reprenait son souffle, affalé sur lui.

\- T'es nerveux, bébé… nota Marco.

Ace se redressa en position assise sur les hanches du blond, et fut reconnaissant quand Marco releva les genoux pour lui servir de dossier.

\- Je me sens aussi nerveux qu'à l'époque où on se préparait à un conflit énorme contre Kaidou ou pour une de nos îles… j'aime cette nervosité, celle qui fait naître de l'adrénaline dans mon sang.

Ace fit courir ses mains sur la poitrine tatouée de Marco, alors que celui-ci suivait du doigt l'aile qui partait de sa hanche, jusqu'au cœur, avant de lui caresser une joue. Le brun nicha un peu plus son visage dans la main calleuse de son amant en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais que Koro-sensei n'a demandé _qu'un_ sujet avec une note maximale… mais j'aimerais qu'on en finisse au plus vite, alors… je voudrais que tu obtiennes la meilleure note dans _deux_ sujets, au moins.

\- Lesquels, senshô ?

Marco attira à lui Ace, lui caressant les fesses et les cuisses de sa main de libre.

\- Droit. Juste pour cracher au visage des marines. Une ironie qui nous sera utile.

Il échangea un nouveau baiser avec Ace, esquissant un sourire en sentant la main baladeuse dans son entrejambe.

\- Et le second ? ronronna Ace.

\- Géographie… simplement pour me faire plaisir, yoi.

\- Si c'est un ordre de mon capitaine, comment dire non ?

* * *

Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied et en silence. Dur, très dur. Les livres s'entassaient sur leur table.

C'est ainsi que quelques idiots vinrent les trouver.

\- Voyez-vous ça, les petits veinards de la classe E. Quel gâchis de vous voir là, c'est comme donner de la confiture au cochon.

Ace releva la tête de ses notes et la rebaissa.

\- Vous occupez pas de ça, les gars… ce sont juste les « Tensai ». Des grosses grenouilles dans un tout petit étang, marmonna Ace.

Un sourire furtif étira les lèvres de ses camarades de la classe E, et les génies grimacèrent.

\- Maa, la Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée, remarqua Araki avec un petit sourire supérieur.

\- C'est quelque chose qui m'arrive, en effet…

Ace continuait de revoir ses notes et de les comparer avec les livres, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers eux, comme s'il n'y avait pas plus ennuyeux qu'eux.

\- Hiken ! Hiken ! Hiken ! acclama tout bas Nakamura.

Ace eut un petit rire et inclina la tête vers elle.

\- Virez de là, vermines. Ce sont nos places. Dépêchez-vous de partir, gronda Seo.

\- On était là avant ! s'indigna Kayano en agitant son livre.

Livre qui tomba pour dévoiler un autre sur la pâtisserie.

\- On a réservé ces places ! pointa Isogai.

\- C'est certain, on avait pas bossé avec la clim depuis des lustres… c'est le paradis, approuva Nakamura à moitié endormie sur son cahier.

\- Vous l'avez oublié… dans cette école, les cancres de la classe E n'ont pas le droit de s'opposer à la classe A.

\- Portgas D. Ace, cite-moi l'article vingt-six de la constitution japonaise, je te prie, yoi, demanda Marco en venant vers eux, contournant aisément les quatre idiots sur son passage.

Il se mit à côté de Nakamura et déposa un livre.

\- Voilà, ça devrait t'aider, yoi.

\- Merci sensei.

\- J'attends toujours, Portgas.

\- « Chacun a le droit de recevoir une éducation égale correspondant à ses capacités, dans les conditions prévues par la loi. Chacun est tenu de donner aux garçons et aux filles, sans exception, placés sous sa protection, l'enseignement élémentaire dans les conditions prévues par la loi. L'éducation obligatoire est gratuite. » cita Ace en tournant une page de son manuel de géographie.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ce qui veut dire, si vous n'avez pas saisi, qu'on a autant le droit d'être ici, que vous, puisque nous sommes là pour recevoir une éducation, résuma Ace.

\- Parfaitement ! Nous monopoliserons la première place dans chaque matière ! approuva bravement Okuda. On le peut. On vous montrera de quel bois on se chauffe et vous arrêterez de nous prendre de haut.

\- Ma, ma, Okuda-chan, rassis-toi, yoi. Concentre-toi et n'écoute pas les moustiques, ils ne veulent que te détourner de ton objectif, intervint Marco en la faisant se rasseoir.

\- Surveille tes paroles, petite insolente ! grogna Koyoma. En plus t'as une gueule de boueuse avec tes lunettes…

\- Les tiennes n'arrangent pas les choses. Qui est le chauffard du camion qui t'es passé sur le nez, Komoya-ya, que je lui envoie des fleurs ? demanda Ace.

\- Arrêtez donc vos conneries… même dans le purin, de belles choses peuvent s'épanouir.

Sakakibara était auprès de Kanzaki, une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est dommage, souffla-t-il en la prenant par l'épaule et lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Si tes notes étaient meilleures, tu serais tout à fait mon genre. Que dirais-tu d'être notre domestique ?

\- Je te conseille de retirer tes mains de là si tu veux les garder encore longtemps, yoi, averti calmement Marco. Pousse ta chance, et je te porte en justice pour harcèlement sexuel. Et crois-moi, j'ai l'argent et les connexions pour te faire tomber, yoi.

\- Oooh… fit Sakakibara en se redressant.

\- Kayano, on change de place ? demanda Ace.

Kayano hocha la tête et ils échangèrent de place.

\- Voilà, le prochain garçon qui t'approche, je nettoie le sol avec sa tête, ça te va ? demanda Ace en se mettant à côté de Kanzaki.

\- Merci, Ace, sourit chaleureusement Kanzaki.

\- Attendez… ce sont les mêmes qu'au dernier test, pointa Komoya. Kanzaki Yukiko, 23e en japonais. Nakamura Rio 11e en anglais. Isogai Yuma, 14e en sociologie. Okuda Manami 17e en science. Et Portgas D. Ace 2nd en géographie et 1er en math. L'un des deux qui m'a pris ma place… Je vois, au moins, on peut dire que vous êtes pas tous des idiots… du moins, dans votre domaine.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Araki à Marco.

\- Chercher dans les registres ne doit pas être si compliqué pour les grands garçons que vous êtes, fit Marco d'un air totalement désintéressé. Mais peu importe que vous ayez quoique ce soit pour m'atteindre, vous ne me mettrez jamais à terre. Je joue dans une toute autre sphère que vous… dans mon milieu, on m'appelle le Phénix. Increvable et maître des cieux. Celui qui revient toujours quand on croit qu'il est mort, et se relève à chaque fois plus fort, yoi.

Ace dut enfoncer son poing dans la bouche pour ne pas rire, alors que quelques sourires apparaissaient sur les lèvres des élèves. Marco était badass quand il s'y mettait, malgré les apparences.

\- Je vois… Puisque vous êtes aussi déterminés, vous accepteriez donc un petit pari. Celle de nos deux classes qui aura les élèves les mieux classés pourra donner n'importe quel ordre aux perdants.

\- Même vous demander de vous jeter d'une falaise ? demanda Ace avec espoir.

Tout le monde le regarda et Marco secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Ben quoi ? Rien ne coûte de demander… fit innocemment Hiken.

\- Ace, y'a des profondeurs inexplorées en toi, commenta Nakamura avec un petit rire.

\- Alors, on flippe ? s'enquit Seo avec un sourire. Vous avez de grandes gueules. Nous serions prêts mettre nos _vies_ en jeu.

Cela alluma l'interrupteur des assassins.

Surtout que le garçon avait fait l'erreur de se mettre à la portée de Nagisa.

Nakamura eut un petit rire, Isogai resta impassible et Kanzaki sourit.

\- Four down, souffla Ace.

Avant d'avoir put le réaliser, Seo avait le crayon de Nagisa sous le menton.

Kanzaki avait son crayon dans l'œil de Sakakibara.

Nakamura avait neutralisé Komoya.

Et Isogai avait sa plume sous le menton d'Araki.

\- Je pense que le message est clair, vous ne devriez pas jouer ainsi avec vos vies, yoi.

\- La vie est une chose précieuse, ronronna Ace. Si vous la mettez en jeu, vous pourriez regretté ce qu'on en fait.

Il était facile d'imaginer une panthère noire sur la table, ronronnant en fixant le quatuor effrayé.

\- D-donc, vous relevez le défi ! Ce sera un vrai combat !

\- Vous subirez quelque chose de pire que la mort !

\- Es-tu déjà mort une fois pour le savoir, Kayamo-ya ? demanda Ace.

Kayamo déglutit.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à fuir.

\- Vous allez le regretter !

Et le quatuor s'en alla.

\- Bien… approuva Marco.

\- Dommage que tu sois si vieux, Ace… parce que tu viens juste de m'enrouler autour de ton petit doigt, soupira Nakamura.

Ace avait reprit son cahier et la regarda par-dessus en levant un sourcil.

\- Uso ! s'étrangla Nakamura en comprenant le message.

\- Wari. En plus, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Et Nakamura s'effondra en pleurs sur la table.

\- Tu avais raison, Kanzaki…

Kanzaki la regarda avec perplexité, puis se remémora ce qu'il s'était dit à Kyoto et de son propre pronostic sur Ace.

Une ampoule s'alluma.

\- COOL ! Je peux t'embaucher comme garde du corps, puisque j'ai la certitude que je ne risque rien avec toi ?

\- T'es une nakama, pas besoin de m'embaucher, on veille les uns sur les autres…

Cela fit renifler Marco. Le reste de la table regarda la scène avec perplexité.

\- Revenez au travail, rappela à l'ordre Marco.

Ace murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Kanzaki qui la fit pouffer de rire, mais ils se remirent au travail.

Néanmoins, l'incident de la bibliothèque fit le tour du collège en moins de deux.

* * *

Ace regarda avec tristesse Karma refuser d'étudier plus pour le devoir. Il hésita à parler, puis se ravisa. L'expérience serait une meilleure leçon qu'un Koro-sensei rouge de colère qui s'égosille à son oreille.

\- Je sais très bien que je peux finir premier, vous êtes un excellent prof, Koro-sensei. Mais depuis peu, vous nous rabâchez d'atteindre le top, la première place. Vous devenez aussi ennuyeux que les autres professeurs, pointa Karma.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir Koro-sensei de sa colère et de le faire taire.

\- Donc, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Karma. La classe A manigance quelque chose. Ce pari est tout sauf clean.

\- T'en fais pas, Karma, la classe E n'a rien de plus à perdre, lui dit Okajima.

\- Si on gagne, on pourra leur faire faire ce que l'on veut ! sourit Kurahashi. J'aimerais qu'ils nous donnent accès au self !

\- Iie… je suis d'accord avec Karma, fit Ace. Les magouilles, c'est mon domaine. N'oubliez pas qu'Asano est le fils du directeur. Il nous fait un petit dans le dos.

\- _Tu as raison, Portgas-taisho_ , intervint Ritsu. _Par le denden espion dans la classe A, j'ai pu capter ce qu'il en est. La classe E, si elle perd, aura un ordre. Celui d'obéir à un contrat. Je me suis introduite dans l'ordinateur d'Asano Gakushu et j'ai ici une copie du contrat. Il y a cinquante clauses en tout. Je t'envoie la copie sur ton portable. Pour résumer, vous serez obligés d'être à leur service et à leurs petits soins. Du bizutage et une humiliation pure et simple._

\- On pourrait faire pareil, proposa Karma.

\- Non, ils se douteraient qu'il y a eu une fuite, et ils pourraient bien fouiller la classe. J'ai pas envie de devoir cacher de nouveau un denden mushi là-bas, d'autant plus que c'est dur à trouver. Le Gouvernement n'acceptera peut-être pas de faire un saut sur mon monde d'origine, pour nous en refournir, refusa Ace. Il faut voir nos priorités. Quelles sont-elles ? Pourquoi on fait tout ça à l'origine ?

\- Pour tuer l'octopus pervers, pointa Nakamura.

\- Bien, donc, ce qu'on doit demander doit aller dans ce sens, on est d'accord ?

\- Nyurufufufufu ! On reconnaît bien l'adulte en toi, Ace-kun ! Sensei a pensé à quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire et vous aider.

Et il montra la brochure de l'école de dos… avant de la mettre de face, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Vous êtes déjà au bas de l'échelle. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que vous vous battiez pour savoir ce que ça fait d'être au sommet. Un assassin doit toujours viser les plus hauts placés.

* * *

Asano se retourna quand, à la sortie des cours, quelqu'un le siffla.

Queue de cheval courte et brune qui fait un pompon à l'arrière du crâne uniforme débraillé avec le bras gauche bandé démarche féline et silencieuse visage fin yeux noirs et cendres en amande avec une coupure cicatrisée passant sur l'œil gauche et tâches de rousseur.

Le garçon était aussi grand que lui.

Et tous les membres d'Asano frissonnaient. Ce garçon était _dangereux._ Il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment, outre devant son père.

Les yeux de cendres le scannèrent rapidement de la tête au pied, allant de ses yeux marron à ses cheveux blond sale, jusqu'à sa propre posture.

\- Asano Gakushu, je présume, dit l'inconnu avec un étrange accent, lui rappelant la langue hispanique.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Portgas D. Ace. J'ai promis à ma classe de te remettre ceci en personne… cet exam sera un assassinat pur et simple. J'ai _hâte_ d'y être.

Ace remit un papier à Asano qui le lut.

La Classe E acceptait le pari, en échange d'une certaine récompense. Il y avait la signature de tous les élèves.

\- Rien n'est plus dangereux que quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre, tu le sauras. On se reverra le jour-j.

Et Ace se détourna avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Juste en passant… si tu veux vraiment savoir, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir par toi-même, petit Génie ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Asano.

\- « Lorsque la classe A posera une question à la classe E, celle-ci devra répondre en toute franchise, sans dissimuler le moindre détail ». Tu veux nous priver du secret… tu es un vilain garçon, tu le sais, j'espère… Tu veux la jouer sale, on la jouera sale. Mais tu découvriras qu'en ce monde, c'est la spécialité des bêtes sauvages.

Ace lui offrit un sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus de fauve, avant de s'en aller.

Asano resta figé sur place.

Comment ce type savait-il pour cette clause et son objectif derrière, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore rendu public. Son père cachait vraiment quelque chose au sujet de la classe E, et il allait le découvrir.

* * *

Le jour des examens…

\- Alors, Nagisa ? Tu es prêt ? demanda Nakamura à Nagisa qui marchait derrière elle.

\- Maaa, j'espère qu'on tombera sur de bons sujets, sourit nerveusement Nagisa.

\- Nagisa, t'occupe des sujets, fais ce que tu sais faire le mieux. _Ansatsu_ , lui dit Ace en le rattrapant.

\- Pas de crise de narcolepsie sur la copie, Ace, s'il te plaît, demanda Nakamura.

\- Pas de risque, j'ai pris du sucre ! Je suis en mode pile électrique !

\- Misère… c'est Marco-sensei et Cassandra-nee-san qui doivent être contents…

Quand Ace éclata de rire, Nagisa se dit qu'il ne voulait _pas_ savoir.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être !

Ils passaient devant la classe D.

-Il paraît que vous avez fait un pari insensé avec la classe A ! fit l'un des fils à papa.

\- Je me demande quel ordre ils vous donneront…

Nakamura passa à leur niveau et planta deux stylos dans le nez du premier et les enfonça si fort qu'elle le fit saigner du nez, avant de continuer sa route.

\- Et on dit qu'il y a des profondeurs inexplorées chez moi, commenta Ace avec amusement.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe, croyant être les premiers… pour voir une fille moche qui s'était déguisée en Ritsu.

C'était flippant.

\- T'es qui ?!

\- La remplaçante de Ritsu, leur dit Karasuma en les retrouvant. Le principal a refusé qu'une I.A. participe aux examens, alors, c'est une élève que Ritsu a supervisé qui la remplace. Vous pouvez imaginer comment je me suis senti quand le principal m'a regardé avec pitié, l'air de dire « ce type n'a pas un boulot facile ».

\- Nous n'en sommes pas dignes ! firent immédiatement Nakamura et Nagisa en s'inclinant devant Karasuma.

\- Ritsu et moi avons un message pour vous. Bon courage. Marco-san lui, c'est « sortez vos lames et assassinez vos copies. ».

Sasuga Marco-sensei.

\- Pour toi Portgas, il m'a demandé de te dire « message habituel de départ en mission risqué ».

\- Si vous le voyez, dîtes-lui que je veux la récompense qui va avec mon retour de ce type de mission, si je réussis, sourit Ace en sautant sur place.

Karasuma le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Sucre, répondit Ace avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh misère… j'ai peur pour votre surveillant.

La cloche sonna.

Les sujets furent distribués dans les rangs.

Bien que l'épreuve soit individuelle, ils étaient tous sur le même champ de bataille. Que ce soit avec ceux avec qui ils se battraient, ou avec leurs adversaires. Ceux qui les encourageaient ou les huaient…

Ils étaient des assassins.

Mais à cet instant précis, ils étaient des gladiateurs pour qui la herse menant à l'arène venait de se lever.

Le premier monstre sortit de terre, digne d'un zoan éveillé.

Tous préparèrent leur arme.

Le gong retentit aujourd'hui encore sur le combat.

* * *

\- Les examens sont quelque chose de bien, dit Koro-sensei debout dans l'herbe, pas loin de Marco qui y était allongé, un livre en main.

Le Phénix baissa son ouvrage et regarda le poulpe.

\- Le savoir acquis durant une nuit d'étude intensive sera oublié, une fois devenue adulte. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Mais l'expérience gagnée durant une compétition, qui aiguise vos compétences et vous ouvre l'esprit… _ça_ c'est important. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Je rejoins votre idée, yoi. J'ai vu les questionnaires, et vous ?

\- Non, pas encore, faîtes voir ça.

Marco prit les questionnaires posés à côté de lui et les montra à Koro-sensei en approche qui les étudia.

\- Laissez à une bonne école l'idée de faire de bonnes questions ! approuva Koro-sensei. Irina-san, vous avez vu le sujet d'anglais ?

Irina vint les rejoindre et Koro-sensei le lui montra.

\- On cite de fameux ouvrages de littérature, expliqua Koro-sensei. On attend dans le sujet de voir combien l'élève lit et comment il peut s'adapter. Ils perdront certainement des points s'ils ne répondent pas de la façon aussi concise et brutale que l'auteur a formulée telle ou telle phrase.

* * *

Nagisa esquiva la masse du monstre agilement. D'autres n'eurent pas cette chance.

La créature était rapide. Bien plus rapide que les monstres de l'examen de mi-semestre.

Ils étaient dans une école préparatoire combinant des savoirs de collège et lycée, il n'était donc pas totalement inconnu qu'on se retrouve avec ce genre de sujet digne du lycée, en troisième année.

Nagisa courut entre les rayons lasers que crachait le monstre, son marteau, arme du moment, bien en main.

Les sujets les plus rapides et les plus durs dans leur école étaient Anglais, Science et Math.

Mais ils étaient dans les mêmes conditions de combat, tous autant les uns que les autres. Tout dépendait de leur préparation.

Ce monstre était le dernier problème de l'examen d'anglais et il ressemblait à un monstre de _Bleach_ qui aurait copulé avec le Minotaure.

Seo était confiant en ses chances devant le monstre. Après tout, il avait vécu un an à L.A. quand ses parents bossaient là-bas. Il n'y avait pas moyen que des questions de Première Année de Lycée le fassent tomber.

Et il frappa dans le ventre du monstre, faisant apparaître la question.

C'était si simple, et Seo répondit :

« _If you want to know the truth, I feel like slapping the cook's face a hundred times »_

Mais il ne tomba pas à terre, le surprenant. La réponse aurait _dû_ être juste.

Seo entendit des bruits de course et quelqu'un sauta sur lui, avant de sauter sur le monstre.

Nakamura frappa à la tête le monstre et tira la langue à Seo :

\- Et alors, t'as un problème ? C'est pourtant pas si compliqué !

Sa réponse apparut :

« _Honestly I want to give that cook a hundred slap in the face. »_

\- Et voilà le travail, Tensai-san ! se moqua Nakamura quand le monstre disparut.

Et c'était un score parfait pour une élève de la Classe E !

\- Je présume que tu n'as jamais lu _The Catcher in the Rye_ de Salinger.

Elle fit un petit signe à Nagisa qui venait d'abattre la même question avec tout autant d'aisance.

Seo n'en revenait pas. Son prof n'avait fait que mentionner en passant cet ouvrage, au milieu d'un cours.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis à l'étranger, eh, Seo-kun ? sourit Nakamura. Comme un octopus qui te fait avaler livre sur livre.

Cela fit rire Nagisa qui se souvenait que Koro-sensei leur avait donné l'ouvrage en question à lire en disant qu'il avait « toujours aimé ce genre de rébellion subtile », que ce soit en version originale, ou en japonais.

* * *

De son côté, Komoya s'amusait avec son bâton de sorcier.

Science, c'était juste de la mémorisation. Encore et encore !

Il jeta un sort sur sa question.

Un monstre en armure aux yeux mauves lumineux.

Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Hun ? Je peux pas retirer cette armure ?! s'étonna-t-il.

Il esquiva un coup d'épée.

\- Mais je _sais_ que j'ai mémorisé ça !

Et il vit Okuda passer, assise sur l'épaule de sa propre question qui n'avait plus de heaume, révélant une petite tête adorable et souriante. Et le duo se promenait tranquillement dans l'arène ainsi.

\- Je l'ai compris… la _vraie_ science n'est pas aussi fun avec juste de la mémorisation.

\- Eh ?

\- Il faut aussi lui donner de l'amour et le lui montrer…

Elle donna un petit coup sur la tête de la question, marquant ainsi sa réponse pour obtenir un score parfait.

\- … avec des mots, que tu sais ce que c'est.

Et la question retira tout seule son armure, avant de partir, nu comme un ver, en riant.

Okuda avait compris grâce à la Classe E que même en sciences, pour toucher ton adversaire, tu as besoin de mots

* * *

.

Araki était dans la merde. La sociologie et la géographie étaient mélangées en un seul et même sujet.

Ce qui en faisait un questionnaire _mortel._

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire…

Comment devait-il savoir combien de fois la Conférence Internationale de Tokyo s'était réunie au sujet du Développement Africain, et quels étaient les pays à l'ordre du jour ? S'il ne savait pas ça, même pas besoin de chercher à les placer.

De son cratère, nez à nez avec le canon du kai-ô/tank, il était mort de peur.

Isogai s'en sortit comme un chef.

\- C'était tout juste, commenta-t-il pas loin de Araki. Heureusement que j'ai étudié ça.

\- Isogai, kisama…

\- Juste un coup de chance. Ma famille est assez pauvre, et quand j'ai fait des recherches, par sympathie, sur la pauvreté en Afrique…

Isogai se rappela du kidnapping de Koro-sensei.

\- … aller sur place ne m'a rendu que plus intéressé. Mais si tu veux maudire quelqu'un, je te pointe à Ace.

Il montra son camarade qui valsait en riant entre les coups de sa propre question, avant de sauter sur le canon, courant dessus, sauter en l'air et abattre un coup de pied si puissant que le monstre fut enfoncé dans le sol, lui offrant à son tour un score parfait.

\- Socio et géo, c'est pas juste des livres à lire et à ingurgiter. C'est comprendre et explorer… avoir le goût de l'aventure ! sourit largement Ace.

Il rejoignit Isogai et ils cognèrent leur poing ensemble devant cette double victoire.

* * *

En japonais, ils avaient droit à de gigantesques samurais remontés comme des machines de guerre.

\- « _Le printemps s'en est allé et l'été arrive, il semblerait par ces longues robes de chanvre blanc, mises à sécher au soleil, sur le coteau paradisiaque de Kagu.»_

Kanzaki fit tournoyer son bisentô autour d'elle en marquant sa réponse. Celle-ci se désagrégea en des milliers de pétales de cerisier alors que sa question levait son arme… et disparut avec un score parfait.

Sakakibara eut un rire.

\- Tes mots sont aussi charmants que ton visage… dit-il en rejetant sa mèche ridicule sur un côté de son visage.

Et il se mit en garde.

\- Mais le maigre espoir d'une réponse satisfaisante ne permet pas d'avoir un examen parfait.

Kanzaki haussa les épaules.

La poésie japonaise avait du charme… mais celle de la Grand Line recelait bien plus de mystère et d'attrait. Qui aurait cru qu'un pirate puisse aimer ce genre de chose ?

* * *

Math, hun ?

Akabane Karma / Portgas D. Ace vs Asano Gakushu.

Le sujet fit le tour des classes.

Asano était sur ses gardes. Portgas et Akabane étaient en classe E, après tout. Ils étaient arrivés après lui, aux examens de mi-semestre. Pas mal pour des élèves de classe E.

Mais Asano n'avait aucun sujet faible.

Ace et Karma échangèrent un regard, de leur place au fond de la salle. Karma avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres en faisant tournoyer son crayon, sortant son flingue.

Ace posa son menton sur sa paume et fit tournoyer le sien, rangeant son couteau.

Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait, mais ce n'était pas sa mission.

Il fallait que Karma apprenne une leçon importante, et ça serait aujourd'hui.

La herse se leva et il regarda Asano, paré au combat et Karma, toujours aussi nonchalant, prêt pour une victoire facile.

Les trois concurrents entrèrent dans l'arène.

Ses ordres étaient clairs. Droit et Géo.

Géo était tombé.

Droit restait à venir.

Ace arma son ak-47.

Voyons si Karma saisissait son erreur. De son côté, il allait tout donner, mais il garderait des forces pour sa dernière mission.

Tel un Shirohige.

* * *

Droit tomba enfin.

\- On se retrouve… commenta Asano.

Ace lui offrit un sourire.

\- Tu es tombé sur un mauvais adversaire, Asano Gakushu.

\- J'en doute, je connais par cœur le code pénal japonais. Assez pour faire un contrat légal capable de détruire n'importe quel être humain…

\- Ooooh…

Ils étaient les deux derniers debout dans l'arène, face à des cyborgs qui n'avaient rien à envier à des Pacifistas.

\- Je suis en mission, et je l'accomplirai. Parce que je suis un pirate.

Ace fonça à l'attaque.

\- Names the Rules for Us to Break ! rit-il.

Il sauta en l'air, son couteau paré…

Deux jours d'examens qu'ils avaient dû assassiner pour avoir une chance de mettre à terre Koro-sensei.

Tout se jouait là.

Combien de réponses correctes auraient-ils ? Combien de points ? Tout ça, pour quelques tentacules…

* * *

Koro-sensei était à son bureau, les sujets entre ses tentacules. Karasuma était dans l'encadrement de la porte, alors que l'octopus donnait une enveloppe à Irina et une autre à Marco qui se tenaient derrière lui.

\- Sa te, minna-san… fit sérieusement Koro-sensei. Vos sujets sont arrivés avec vos résultats dans toutes les matières.

Tout le monde était nerveux.

Fuwa avait préparé de quoi noter combien parmi eux avaient réussi, et combien dans la classe A. Histoire de savoir qui gagnerait le pari.

\- Commençons par l'anglais. Irina-sensei, si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur.

Irina s'avança et ouvrit l'enveloppe, le cœur battant.

Elle tira la feuille des résultats et la lut.

\- Premier en cette matière de la classe E…

Elle sourit.

\- … et premier de la promotion pour le sujet...

Cela fit se redresser tout le monde avec intérêt. Ils avaient au moins un tentacule en moins.

\- Nakamura Rio avec cent points !

Ce fut l'euphorie.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, ils puissent être aussi euphoriques en classe E pour des notes. Nakamura s'éventa avec un sourire fier.

\- Dans les dents ! sourit-elle.

Ace secoua la tête. Il l'adorait, parce qu'elle avait un caractère qui lui rappelait Haruta.

Seo ne revenait pas d'avoir échoué en 3ème place avec 95 points.

\- Merveilleux ! Je dois dire que ta motivation étant assez lunatique, je m'étais un peu inquiéter, félicita Koro-sensei alors que Nakamura recevait son sujet des mains d'Irina.

\- Eh bien, il y a quand même 10 billions dans le viseur, de quoi être motivée ! sourit-elle, toute fière. N'oubliez pas ce tentacule, Koro-sensei.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas, assura Koro-sensei en approuvant la motivation de la demoiselle avec un visage orange au cercle rouge.

Irina distribua les sujets.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Nagisa-kun, mais tu continues toujours à faire des erreurs quand l'écriture du mot est vraiment importante.

Nagisa était un peu déçu de finir sixième de la promotion en anglais, avec 91 points.

\- Nagisa, sois pas déçu, t'as donné tout ce que tu pouvais, lui dit Ace avec un sourire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Au pied du podium.

Portgas D. Ace 4ème en anglais avec 94 pts.

\- Néanmoins, comme convenu, un sujet parfait, c'est un tentacule en moins. Attendons la fin pour le faire, afin de voir si on a quelque chose à célébrer.

Koro-sensei plaça un petit drapeau sur un de ses tentacules avec écrit « à détruire ».

\- Suivant, Japonais.

L'enveloppe fut ouverte.

\- Première en Classe E, Kanzaki Yukiko. Malheureusement… la première place de la promotion revient à Asano Gakushu. Mais tu as fait un excellent travail et c'est l'essentiel.

Elle était 2nde de la promotion avec 96 points, alors que Sakakibari venait 3ème avec 94 points.

\- Asano est une bête pour les notes… marmonna Maehara.

\- Nakamura l'a battu d'un point en anglais, approuva Mimura.

\- C'est le meilleur élève de notre pays. Pas une faille dans le moindre sujet, désespéra Isogai. On les appelle les « Cinq Tensai » mais tout se réduit à Asano au final. Tu dois le vaincre, ou tu ne toucheras jamais le sommet.

\- Bien, continuons. Ils ont fait Géographie et Études Sociales en un seul et même sujet. Marco-sensei, si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur.

Marco ouvrit l'enveloppe entre ses mains et dit en lisant le papier :

\- Isogai Yuma et Portgas D. Ace.

Isogai se redressa et Portgas se mit debout, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir des ordres.

\- Bravo, vous êtes les meilleurs dans ce domaine de la classe E, yoi, félicita Marco avec fierté. Et pour votre année… omedetto ! Asano et Araki ont mordu la poussière à vos pieds, vous monopolisez tous les deux la première place, yoi ! Cent points, magnifique.

Isogai se leva en un 'yosh' retentissant et Ace salua Marco avec un sourire.

* * *

Asano encaissait mal le fait d'être encore une fois à la seconde place avec 94 points et Araki encore moins d'être en troisième positions avec 93.

* * *

\- C'est un très beau travail, surtout en sachant à quel point les questions étaient tordues et emplies de piège, yoi, approuva Marco en distribuant les sujets.

\- Pour ce doublon, on fait sauter deux autres tentacules !

Deux petits drapeaux en plus furent ajoutés alors que les deux bruns s'asseyaient.

\- Trois à un ! s'exclama Fuwa. On mène pour l'instant !

\- Suivant, c'est les sciences, nota Sugaya. Okuda…

Tout le monde regarda la petite brune toute nerveuse dans son coin.

\- Première en Classe E… Okuda Manami, annonça Koro-sensei. Et…. Subarashi ! Première de la promotion en science, c'est _aussi_ Okuda Manami !

Et un autre tentacule dont Koro-sensei devrait se débarrasser.

\- Quatre à un ! s'excita Fuwa.

Okuda n'en revenait pas de son score parfait en science et du tentacule qu'elle venait de gagner.

Ils avaient gagné le pari, c'était certain.

\- On n'a pas à demander… il reste les maths et on est certain de faire un doublon ! commenta Takebayashi.

\- Iie.

Ace coupa la célébration par sa réponse franche.

\- J'ai eu du mal sur certaines questions… je pense pas avoir la tête du classement.

\- Nous allons voir ça, fit Koro-sensei. C'est bien de reconnaître ses faiblesses, Ace-kun.

\- Personne n'est parfait et surtout pas moi.

Marco hocha la tête avec appréciation.

Koro-sensei ouvrit les maths et…

Asano Gakushu était premier avec un score parfait.

Ace venait en second à un point d'écart.

Cela le laissa surprit.

\- Un point ? Juste _un point_ ? s'étonna Hiken. J'ai révisé vite fait, mais mes ordres me disaient de me concentrer sur la Géographie…

* * *

Kayamo était toujours en colère contre Ace pour lui avoir piqué sa place, surtout qu'il avait réussi à grimper sur le podium, en troisième place, mais Karma avait creusé sa propre tombe.

Il était 13ème au classement général, et 10ème en math.

* * *

Cacher derrière un arbre, Karma réalisait la douleur de la défaite.

\- La classe A est en effet très forte, lui dit Koro-sensei en le trouvant là, en proie à la honte, ses sujets froissés dans son poing. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir trois des nôtres parmi les dix premières places du classement général, normalement monopolisées par eux. Ace-kun en troisième place est une belle fierté, surtout pour quelqu'un qui découvre le système scolaire cette année. Takebayashi et Kataoka ont eux aussi de très bons résultats, puisqu'ils sont septièmes du classement général, à égalité. Mais c'était à prévoir. Tout le monde étudie comme des malades en classe A. Ils ont monté le niveau des sujets. Aucun élève paresseux n'aurait pu y survivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? demanda Karma.

Marco s'appuya contre l'arbre, écoutant Koro-sensei.

\- Tu as pensé « Je suis si cool, je vais faire cet exam parfaitement sans me fatiguer », ne ? Que c'est embarrassant !

Marco secoua la tête alors que Karma devenait tout rouge de honte.

\- Karma-kun… même le meilleur poignard, si tu ne l'entretiens pas, perdra de son mordant et finira par se rouiller, mettant ta vie en danger dans un combat. Ton cerveau est ton arme la plus forte, avec ses connaissances. Entretiens-le, yoi.

\- Quatre élèves ont gagné le droit de détruire quatre de mes tentacule, Nakamura-san, Okuda-san, Isogai-kun et Ace-kun. Tu n'as en rien contribué à ça, ni à la victoire du pari. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Ceux qui ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'ils doivent faire quand il était temps de passer à l'action, sont un danger pour leur nakama, yoi, poursuivit Marco en ignorant les raies vertes sur le visage de Koro-sensei. Tu n'es pas un assassin si tu oublies d'aiguiser, jour après jour, ta lame.

\- Tu es juste un gamin qui parle beaucoup en agitant inutilement une lame rouillée !

Ajouter à la double attaque verbale le fait que Koro-sensei s'amusait avec les cheveux de Karma, et le pauvre garçon était vraiment rouge d'embarras. Il chassa de la main le tentacule et s'en alla bouder.

Karasuma les rejoignit.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda-t-il. Vous n'y êtes pas allés trop fort ?

Marco hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, on n'a fait que l'enfoncer en sachant qu'il va rebondir que plus sauvagement, assura Koro-sensei.

\- J'ai été comme lui à une époque, quand je pensais que ce que je savais de mes ailes étaient déjà très bien, yoi. Quelqu'un m'a mis à terre pour me pousser à le surpasser, après avoir planté son propre bec dans ma fierté. Karma a un magnifique don qu'il faut cultiver.

\- Et malheureusement, ceux avec autant de talent manquent souvent d'expérience. Essayer de l'entraîner sans compétition, juste pour qu'il gagne sans réelle volonté, est un danger. Connaître très tôt la frustration et le goût de la défaite peut les mener encore plus loin. Les examens permettent d'enseigner à perdre et à gagner que ce soit aux plus forts, comme aux plus faibles. C'est maintenant qu'ils doivent apprendre ça.

Koro-sensei regarda Marco qui secoua la tête.

\- Aucun danger avec Ace. Le Shin Sekai a le don de prouver au quotidien, à ceux qui y naviguent, que nous ne sommes pas tout puissants. La mer reste toujours l'adversaire invaincue, yoi. Il a goûté plus d'une fois à la défaite, et ne veut pas le sentir de nouveau. C'est pour ça qu'il lutte toujours plus pour devenir toujours plus fort.

\- C'est le plus important, à mon avis…

Koro-sensei s'éloigna des arbres pour rejoindre le pré et laisser le soleil le baigner.

\- Et je ne l'ai pas compris avant la toute fin.

* * *

Les profs étaient de nouveau en classe.

Il était temps de commencer.

Quatre tentacules à détruire par les élèves.

Koro-sensei était plus ou moins optimiste. Quatre, ça passait encore. Six… ça l'aurait moins fait.

\- Ohé, matte, tako ! appela Terasaka.

\- On a plus que cinq sujets et quatre vainqueurs ici. Oi, Marco-sensei… on vous voit sourire comme un idiot depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Yare, yare… ricana Marco.

Yoshida, Hazama, Muramatsu et Terasaka étaient debout.

\- Mais il n'y en a que quatre, Terasaka-kun, pointa Koro-sensei.

Et il cita les cinq sujets principaux sur ses tentacules.

\- Ne jouez pas les idiots. Y'a les options aussi. Droit et Économie Domestique.

Les sujets d'économies domestiques furent jetés sur le bureau de Koro-sensei.

\- Marco-sensei nous a pointé très justement que personne n'a précisé lesquels devaient recevoir les meilleures notes parmi les sujets, sourit fièrement Terasaka. Nous sommes _quatre_ avec le top niveau en Économie Domestique.

Cela fit paniquer Koro-sensei.

\- Bonne idée qu'on se mette tous dans le coup ! rit Hazama fièrement.

\- Mais attendez, Économie Domestique c'est juste…

\- C'est quoi, sensei ? demanda Karma depuis son bureau au fond de la salle en retrouvant son sourire nonchalant. Après tout, même si ce sont des options, droit et économie domestique sont les sujets les plus difficiles.

\- Ouuaiss ! Sensei ! Ne brisez pas votre promesse !

\- Hum-hum.

Marco venait de se racler la gorge et brandit un sujet.

\- Puisqu'on parle de droit… Ace gagne un tentacule en plus…

La copie d'Ace fut posée à côté des sujets d'économies. Score parfait.

\- Droit ? Genre, le droit légal ? Les lois et tout ? s'étonna Nagisa. La chose à laquelle tu sembles allergique !

\- Names the rules for us to break ! sourit Ace. Il fut un temps où un marine hyper cadré sur les lois, essayé de m'avoir quand j'avais pas encore de prime. Et c'est avec un grand sourire que j'ai retourné les lois contre lui pour le forcer à me relâcher.

Et il tira la langue à Koro-sensei qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- _Portgas-taisho, je pense que Garp-san n'en reviendrait pas s'il apprenait votre réussite_! sourit Ritsu.

Cela manqua de faire mourir de rire Ace.

\- Portgas, je n'attendais pas moins de toi qu'une mission des plus réussies. Tu as accomplis ma demande à la perfection et tu seras _récompensé,_ yoi, salua Marco.

\- Avec _plaisir,_ senshô~ ! sourit Ace.

\- Allez ! Sensei ! Cinq des nôtres ont eut un score parfait dans les sujets les plus difficiles ! défendit Isogai.

\- C'est neuf tentacules pour nous ! exigea Kurahashi.

\- Sen-sei ! Sen-sei ! Sen-sei ! acclama la classe en coeur.

Koro-sensei se recroquevilla de peur contre le tableau noir.

\- Kyuu ! Iiiiiih !

Isogai leva la main et tout le monde se tut.

\- Nous avons tous parlé, et nous utiliserons les tentacules après le prix de notre pari assassin contre la classe A, annonça Isogai en brandissant la brochure de l'école.

\- What ? fit Koro-sensei, perplexe.

* * *

La cérémonie de fin de semestre vint rapidement après, mais ils avaient quelque chose à faire avant.

La Classe A, menée par Asano junior, se retrouva abordée par les vainqueurs du sujet d'économie domestique.

\- Voyez qui voilà, le président du conseil des élèves… sourit Terasaka.

\- Nanda, je suis occupé avec les préparations de la cérémonie, marmonna Asano aussi impassible que toujours en les dépassant. J'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à la classe E.

\- Oh, je sais pas, je crois qu'il y a un pari dans l'air.

Ace s'était mis sur leur route, dans le gymnase, les forçant à s'arrêter.

De toute façon, toute la classe E était là.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu l'as oublié… susurra Hiken avec un sourire carnassier. Nous avions un deal pour ce pari. Les vainqueurs pouvaient avoir _une_ exigence pour les perdants. Heureusement pour vous, nous avons nos propres priorités.

Ace se mit à tourner autour de lui, le rendant nerveux.

\- Vous alliez en profiter pour nous forcer à accepter un contrat humiliant, et on aurait pu être encore plus _vicieux_ que vous sur ce coup-là.

Les quatre autres prodiges de la classe A sursautèrent. Comment savait-il pour ça ?

\- Mais on veut quelque chose d'utile… utile contre ce que tu veux savoir à tout prix, Asano-kun.

\- Nous avons envoyé notre exigence par mail, annonça Isogai. Je présume que vous n'avez aucun souci avec ça.

\- N'essayez même pas de faire croire que c'était une blague, tout ça, avertit Terasaka. En ajoutant les options que sont Économie Domestique et Droits, vous auriez perdu.

* * *

\- Qui y aurait cru… ils nous ont eu… commenta Irina.

\- Je suis un pirate, chercher les moindres trous dans l'opposition pour en profiter, c'est mon boulot, yoi, sourit Marco.

\- Ils ont été chanceux, assura Koro-sensei. Droit est un examen d'entrée dans les plus grandes écoles spécialisées, alors qu'Économie Domestique n'est jamais au programme des entrées. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tendances à jeter les questions les plus tordues dans le tas, histoire de piéger les élèves. La Classe E avaient un beau désavantage.

\- Cassandra les a aidés, yoi. Même si son domaine, c'est les sciences, elle connaît assez bien ça, pour nous avoir vu gérer les flottes depuis des années. Elle les a aidés à chercher les anciens sujets pour couvrir un maximum de terrain, pour ceux qui pourraient tomber cette année. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont réussi à vous avoir, yoi.

\- La possibilité de trouver une faille et l'attaquer sans relâche… ils sont fait pour ma classe, sourit fièrement Koro-sensei. Mais Ace-kun m'a surpris avec le droit.

Irina se redressa et regarda Marco.

\- Moi aussi, je dois l'avouer. C'est la dernière chose que j'attendais de criminels comme vous.

\- Toujours s'attendre à l'inattendu est un credo dans le Shin Sekai où plus aucune loi naturelle n'a de sens. Garp-san voulait qu'Ace soit un marine. Il est donc normal qu'à un moment ou un autre, lui et son frère aient dû apprendre les lois, comme Garp leur a appris à se battre, yoi. Ensuite, il m'a suffit de trouver les bons arguments pour le motiver à se pencher sur le droit japonais et mondial, yoi. C'est pas contre vous, mais on commence à avoir le mal du pays, Koro-sensei. Et plus vite vous passerez l'arme à gauche, plus vite on rentrera chez nous.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je pense que si je dois mourir cet été, ça sera avec plaisir, après avoir vu ces élèves s'épanouir librement !

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi, yoi. Même si je me dois de rentrer dans le Shin Sekai. On a réussi à mettre la main sur assez de matériaux et du bois de l'Arbre d'Adam, pour songer à un nouveau vaisseau mère. Si le senshô n'est pas là pour approuver la construction, autant que nous nous rangions, yoi.

Marco cessa de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre à laquelle Irina s'était accoudée de l'intérieur.

\- Sur ce, j'y vais, je vais être en retard, yoi.

\- Pourquoi on a pas le droit de s'approcher du bâtiment principal ? demanda Irina.

\- Parce que Karasuma pense que Cassandra et moi sommes suffisant là-bas.

Marco sauta dans le ciel et prit son envol.

\- Tout ça parce que vous êtes un octopus, on a pas le droit de s'approcher de la cérémonie de fin de semestre, bouda Irina.

\- Parce que vous êtes une _Bitch_! rétorqua Koro-sensei.

* * *

\- Karma ? appela Isogai.

\- Mmmh ? fit le rouge à son voisin de derrière.

\- Depuis quand tu assistes aux assemblés de l'école ?

\- Ben si je sèche, ça voudra dire que je fuis la queue entre les jambes. Sans façon.

Nakamura et Kurahashi étaient en train de réviser la prononciation anglais d'un mot quand le laideron qu'était la remplaçante de Ritsu apparut derrière la rousse.

Sugaya, juste à côté d'elle, alla se plaindre à Karasuma qui discutait avec Marco et Cassandra :

\- Karasuma-sensei ! La fausse-Ritsu est trop bizarre ! Je peux pas me concentrer !

\- Endurez. C'est pour cacher le fait que Ritsu est une machine, souffla Karasuma. Et elle est la fille de mon supérieur immédiat. Elle ne parlera jamais, et sait qu'il ne faut pas fouiner.

\- J'ai de la peine pour toi, Karasuma, grimaça Cassandra.

Et comment. La fille avec une patate véreuse à place du nez, des yeux si plissés qu'ils paraissaient fermés. Seul point pour dire que c'était le double de Ritsu : sa coupe avec ses cheveux mauves et ses deux mèches qui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Après, la vrai Ritsu était dans son portable, dans une poche sur la poitrine.

\- Et mon superviseur est content que Ritsu lui offre du tutorat qui augmente ses notes.

\- Elle a été à côté de moi depuis les examens. Ma concentration en a pris un tel coup que j'ai fini dernier de la classe. Même Portgas en mode hyperactif a fini premier.

Dernier de la classe ? Il était pourtant au niveau de la moitié de la promotion de 3ème année… Il avait fait un long, très long chemin depuis le fond du gouffre.

\- Viens, yoi. Pour l'assemblée, vous êtes par ordre alphabétique, donc, on ne peut rien, mais pour l'exam…

Marco entraîna Sugaya avec lui pour voir Ace.

\- Ace, si Koro-sensei est toujours dans le coin au prochain examen, tu te sentiras d'attaque pour assassiner les devoirs avec la fausse-Ritsu à côté, yoi ?

\- Pas plus difficile que de remplir les éternels rapports de flottes avec Thatch qui chante comme une casserole sous sa douche… assura Ace en haussant des épaules. Tarde pas trop, je vais me faire chier sans toi.

\- T'en fais pas. Bien, c'est réglé, yoi.

Et l'assemblée commença.

Mais les insultes à la classe E n'avaient plus le même effet, du moins, sur eux. Certes, on leur en voulait d'avoir aussi bien réussi, mais ils étaient fiers, malgré l'absence de Koro-sensei. Ils gardaient la tête haute.

* * *

Ace regarda le guide de vacances devant lui. Posé à plat sur la table, ce guide faisait deux têtes de plus que le pauvre Nagisa, debout devant son bureau.

\- J'ai intégré des cartes de Marco-sensei, avant que ses devoirs de senshô ne l'appellent dans le Shin Sekai. Soi-disant que l'Enfer n'attendait pas.

Tout le monde regarda Ace qui se tourna vers Ritsu.

\- T'as pas dans tes données des images de l'île Raijin ?

Pour toute réponse, Ritsu eut un clin d'œil et disparut, laissant voir une île depuis le large. La mer était déchaînée, au point de faire peur à plus d'un dans la classe, et il pleuvait des éclairs sur l'île.

\- Je vais être malade juste en regardant les vagues… gémit Kurahashi.

\- C'est un exemple parmi tant d'autres des territoires que renferme le Shin Sekai. D'où le surnom de l'Enfer pour la seconde partie de la Mer de tous les périls qu'est la Grand Line, sourit Ace.

Ritsu réapparut en riant devant les visages pâles des élèves.

\- On comprend pourquoi rien ne peut te surprendre, si ce genre de chose est ton quotidien de pirate… sourit Nagisa d'un air blasé.

\- Nihi ! Le Shin Sekai, c'est mon univers, mon chez moi ! Enfin, c'est pas exagéré, tout ça…

\- C'est un accordéon, se plaignit Okajima en feuilletant le guide.

Derrière lui, Shiba avait le livre carrément sur le crâne et devait le tenir à deux mains.

\- Et même ça, ce n'est pas assez… les tentations de l'été sont trop nombreuses, leur dit Koro-sensei en continuant la distribution. Nous sommes sur le point de partir en vacances d'été… mais vous avez un certain évènement en prévision…

\- Ouais ! On l'a durement gagné, on va pas l'oublier, sourit Nakamura en brandissant la brochure de l'école.

\- C'est normalement un privilège pour la classe avec les meilleures notes, donc, la classe A. Mais cette année, A et E sont dans le top 50 à égalité, avec Ace-kun dans le top 3.

Koro-sensei salua Ace à la militaire avec ses tentacules et Ace lui rendit le geste.

\- Vous êtes donc parfaitement qualifiés pour cette récompense.

Nagisa et Kayano ouvrirent leur brochure et leurs yeux s'allumèrent. Un centre de révision en plein air… Une semaine sur une île d'Okinawa !

\- Yahooooo ! hurla la classe.

\- Portgas ?

Ace regarda Karasuma.

\- En déposant Newgate, nous avons récupéré quelque chose qui t'appartient et qui pourrait être utile en prévision d'un assassinat à Okinawa.

Ace le regarda en clignant des yeux, mais ne voyait pas de quoi il était question.

Ce qui fit sourire Karasuma.

\- Nous nous sommes arrangés pour que tu puisses t'enflammer à ton aise, à cet hôtel, et dans les environs immédiats. Évite juste les grosses destructions.

\- Promis, je serais sage ! sourit Ace.

\- Quant à vous tous, vous avez réfléchi ? demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Hai ! Nous allons profiter de notre droit sur vos tentacules pendant ce séjour, annonça Isogai.

\- Neuf tentacules est un gros handicap, mais ne vous arrêtez pas à ça. Venez à ma gorge avec toute votre volonté et vos capacités sur cette île. Après tout, je serai encerclé de toute part par ma faiblesse, l'eau. Laissez-moi être honnête. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes devenus de formidables élèves. Je vous ai déjà donné vos bulletins de notes pour montrer à votre famille. Ceci, c'est mon relevé de notes pour _vous_.

Il dessina à Mach20 sur un tas de feuille avant de les lancer en l'air, faisant tomber sur la classe des doubles cercles rouges.

La meilleure note qu'ils n'aient jamais eue dans cette classe, de la part de leur cible, depuis le début.

\- Vous avez appris les bases durant ce semestre. Les vacances d'été sont l'occasion d'avoir beaucoup de fun, et d'apprendre aussi beaucoup… et aussi de tuer beaucoup.

Le premier semestre était fini.

C'était l'été à présent.

* * *

Tout le monde regarda Marco qui agita une feuille en souriant.

\- Qui veut voir les prouesses scolaires du petit frère, yoi ?

Haruta le tacla à terre de toute la force de sa petite taille et lui piqua la feuille. Bientôt, le reste de l'équipage se serra autour d'elle.

\- USO ! Ce gosse _réussit_ à l'école !? Deux fois dans le top 5 !

\- Misère ! fit Jiru.

\- On va pouvoir réussir à faire quelque chose de lui, après tout, sourit Namur.

\- Tu l'as motivé comment, Marco, pour parvenir à ce résultat ? s'enquit Izou.

\- Disons qu'il a de très bons profs, une volonté à toute épreuve… et que c'est un pirate, yoi.

\- Fêtons à la fois notre futur vaisseau mère et la réussite du petit frère ! clama Rakuyo.

* * *

Garp regarda la lettre entre ses mains et porta une main à sa bouche.

Il n'y croyait pas…

 _Cher Jiji,_

 _Tu reconnaîtras l'écriture, même si tu n'as jamais été la personne à qui j'écrivais volontairement. Je suis bien vivant. Certes, en convalescence, mais je suis là. Pas la peine de ravager la Grand Line ou un des quatre océans, tu ne me trouveras jamais. Et pour une raison simple : je suis dans un autre monde._

 _Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour plusieurs choses._

 _La première, pour te dire que Luffy et Sabo (oui, j'ai appris pour cet abruti) savent que je suis vivant. Pas la peine de me faire donc la morale à ce sujet._

 _La seconde, c'est que je voudrais que tu dises à Makino et Dadan que je vais bien. Je suppose que ma mort a dû les toucher. Même si Dadan et moi, on s'est jamais bien entendus, elle a pris soin de moi à sa façon un peu tordue, comme toi._

 _La troisième, c'est pour te dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de me ranger. J'ai trouvé ma place, et j'ai toujours une place chez les Shirohige, malgré Marine Ford. Quand je me serais remis, c'est-à-dire, courant Mars, dans le pire des cas, je serai de nouveau dans la course, comme Ichibantai Taisho et fuku-senshô. Shirohige en a fait tellement pour moi, je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant._

 _Enfin, quatrième point, tu sauras qu'au vu des circonstances, j'ai pu aller à l'école, là où je suis. Je pense que mon relevé de notes parle pour moi, en sachant que je n'ai pas eu cette chance, à Dawn. C'est tout juste si Luffy et moi savions lire, écrire et compter._

 _C'est tout, vieil homme. Je te demande donc de ne pas trop poursuivre Luffy, il t'a assez subi comme ça, et j'espère ne pas te voir trop vite après mon retour en mer._

 _Ton petit-fils Portgas D. Ace._

 _P.S. : Je t'ai enfin compris. Tu peux te vanter à Sengoku, ça ne changera pas les choses. Le Shirohige Kaizokudan n'est pas plus mort que moi. Marco dit que ça serait bien que ça se sache à un moment ou à un autre, car de toute façon, on a pour habitude de frapper quand on s'y attend le moins._

Garp regarda la lettre maintes et maintes fois, et essuya les larmes de joie qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Il regarda les deux relevés de notes joints à la lettre… et en laissant tomber sa mâchoire, devant les notes, avant de lire le message du professeur.

« _Ace-kun est déterminé à combler ses lacunes. Certes, il a raison en disant que ce savoir ne lui sera sans doute pas utile, mais par rapport aux premiers temps, il prend plus de plaisir et de temps à parfaire ses connaissances, finissant aux examens de fin de semestre encore une fois dans le top 5 des meilleurs élèves de 3_ _ème_ _année. Il est, de plus, toujours disponible pour aider ses camarades, que ce soit dans leur plan pour m'assassiner ou dans les cours, offrant ses services dans ses points forts, à ceux qui ont des faiblesses et vice-versa. Karasuma-sensei note avec plaisir la montée en flèche des capacités physiques de votre petit-fils, et Marco-sensei (je crois que vous le connaissez mieux sous le nom de Fushisho Marco), suppose qu'il retrouvera ses pleines capacités courant octobre. Il reste néanmoins un parfait adversaire d'entraînement pour ses camarades de classe et un atout en or massif pour leur but ultime : me tuer afin de sauver le monde, avant Mars. Vous avez élevé un très bon garçon, vous pouvez en être fier, peu importe les soucis qu'il vous a causés, ou son orientation. Je tiens à préciser qu'il a réussi à surpasser en Droit le meilleur élève de notre pays. Au passage, si vous avez un denden mushi dans les environs… souriez, vous êtes filmé. »_

Et c'était signé Koro-sensei.

Garp regarda son denden d'un air interdit.

\- Souriez, vous êtes filmé ?

Le denden se mit à sonner à cet instant.

\- Garp, annonça le vieux marine en décrochant.

« _Veuillez patienter un instant, votre correspondant est occupé. »_ dit une voix de jeune fille.

Garp entendit en fond des jeunes rires joyeusement et une voix plus proche parler :

« - … donc, oui, j'ai fait le con, mea culpa. Mais _toi_ , t'as cartonné, alors, on pourrait s'entraider, non ? Tu m'aides à revenir au niveau, et je t'aide à rester au top niveau, voire mettre à terre Asano. À nous deux, le fils du principal devrait pas nous résister.

\- Pas de souci, on va chez toi pour réviser ? Cass' a prévu un graaaand nettoyage et j'ai pas envie d'être dans les environs.

\- Oi ! Les exams viennent de finir, les garçons, prenez un peu de bon temps….

\- Nakamura-kun, j'ai _foiré_ comme une _merde_ parce que j'étais trop con pour entretenir ma lame, au dernier exam. Alors, je préfère prendre de l'avance.

\- _Portgas-taisho… je sais que la conversation sur les révisions est très intéressante, mais tu as quelqu'un en ligne_.»

Silence et un petit bruit comme si on prenait quelque chose dans du tissu.

* * *

Ace avait été si obnubilé par sa conversation avec Karma qu'il fut prit de cours quand Ritsu lui dit qu'il avait quelqu'un au téléphone.

\- J'ai jamais appelé personne, pourtant, s'étonna Ace en tirant son portable de sa poche.

\- _J'ai prit l'initiative_! sourit Ritsu depuis le portable de Karma.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, on va plus s'entendre, Ritsu.

\- _Gomen_ ?

Ace porta le portable à son oreille, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

\- Haii, moshi mosh…

Silence…

« PORTGAS D. ACE ! »

Ace laissa tomber son portable d'effroi et le regarda comme si c'était une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Pas besoin de haut-parleur pour entendre les engueulades du vieux malade à l'autre bout.

\- Euuuh… Ace ? Tout va bien ? demanda Nagisa en voyant Ace virer au blanc.

\- RITSU ! JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN TAS DE METAL FUMANT ! rugit Ace.

« Bwahahahahahaha ! Content de voir que tu as toujours autant la forme, gakki ! »

Karasuma arriva et ramassa le portable en voyant tout le monde le fixer avec effroi.

\- Portgas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Karasuma en montrant le portable.

\- Il se passe que Ritsu a eu l'idée _stupide_ d'appeler mon _jiji_! J'ai Garp en ligne !

Ace se prit la tête dans les mains, riant nerveusement, totalement cassé.

\- Oi ! Jiji ! Vous avez cassé vot' p'tit fils, c'est pas bien, ça ! lança Karma en prenant le portable qu'il mit sur haut-parleur.

« C'est Ace, il va s'en sortir ! »

On imaginait parfaitement le sourire du vieil homme.

« Alors comme ça, sale gamin, tu attends d'avoir une prime sur la tête pour me montrer que tu sais faire autre chose que de t'attirer des ennuis ?! »

\- J'ai de la peine pour Ace, si c'est son grand-père, souffla Nakamura à Nagisa qui hocha la tête.


	11. Premier jour d'été

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Alors, avant de commencer, je veux vous dire que ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment comme ça, quand je l'ai imaginé et écrit à l'origine. Malheureusement, mon ordinateur en a fait des siennes et j'ai donc perdu la première version, ainsi que bon nombres de chapitres achevés ou en cour (ex : Warmage et Grow Up ont perdu le début de leurs prochains chapitres respectifs). Donc, cette version là, elle est bien loin de ce que j'avais fait avant, et c'est sans doute mieux. Pour une raison simple :**

 **Je vous ais entendu.**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que je me consacrais trop aux pirates et pas assez à la classe E. Ici donc, on aura pas beaucoup de pirates. Ensuite, quand on m'a demandé si on aurait d'autres Shirohige dans les environs, la réponse est qu'on aura sans doute des visites, mais sans plus. La classe E n'a pas besoin d'eux, tout simplement, ils s'en sortent déjà bien comme ça et en plus de ça, on va dire au revoir à Cassandra durant le chapitre de la dernière attaque d'Itona.**

 **Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, en vous laissant entre les tentacules de ce chapitre assassin.**

* * *

Cassandra ouvrit la porte pour voir le trio Sugino, Maehara et Nagisa derrière la porte.

\- Konnichiwa ! sourirent les trois adolescent.

\- Aye… qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ce bon matin de vacances devant ma porte ?

\- On voulait proposer à Ace de venir avec nous, jusqu'à l'école, expliqua Sugino.

\- Je doute qu'il vous accompagne, mais voyez toujours.

Cassandra se détourna de la porte et retourna à la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Les trois jeunes se déchaussèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils trouvèrent Ace dans le salon, torse nu et en bermuda, presque invisible derrière des piles de papiers. Une femme se tenait là, un pistolet sur les genoux. Elle les regarda d'un air froid et impassible, avant de reporter son attention sur Ace.

\- Yo, Ace ! lança Sugino.

Ace retira les lunettes de lecture qu'il avait sur le nez (depuis quand en portait-il ?) et les salua d'un vague geste de la main, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

\- Eh ben, c'est quoi cette tête de zombie que tu fais ? T'as fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ? ricana Maehara.

\- C'est _ça_ qui me fatigue et me donne la migraine, marmonna Ace en montrant les papiers autour de lui.

La femme prit le flingue et le pointa sur Ace.

\- Et elle, elle m'empêche d'en réchapper.

\- J'ai promis à Ed' et Pat' que je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu n'aurais pas fini tout ça, Ace, sourit machiavéliquement la brune.

Ace laissa tomber sa tête avec déprime sur la table.

\- Ah ben merde, donc c'est mort… marmonna Sugino. On voulait te proposer de venir chercher des insectes avec nous.

Ace le regarda en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est peut-être le délire de mon otouto, mais c'est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse de partir à la chasse aux insectes. Et puis, je doute que Kali reposera ce flingue avant que je finisse tout ça.

\- C'est quoi tous ces papiers ? demanda Nagisa avec curiosité.

\- Diverses choses qui ont été faites par notre flotte, expliqua la brune. Et comme Ace est passé fuku-senshô, il a aussi un rapport des dernières activités des autres flottes qu'il doit résumer pour Marco. Il doit aussi gérer la flotte de Thatch-san tant qu'il ne revient pas à bord.

\- Je _hais_ mon poste dans ces conditions. Parfois, j'en viens à regretter les Spades…

\- On n'aurait pas survécu longtemps, à mon avis, Ace. C'est pour le mieux.

\- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Sugino.

\- Je porte bien des noms, mais on me surnomme en général Haiiro, depuis que je suis dans le milieu.

\- Ou la femme la plus Cynique de l'Enfer, renifla Ace avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse la femme retroussa ses lèvres avec un bruit de gorge rappelant le sifflement d'un serpent. Nagisa ne pouvait pas manquer d'ailleurs l'étrange façon dont ses canines supérieures étaient faites : deux parfaits crocs de serpent.

\- Kali est une zoan, expliqua Ace devant l'air inquisiteur des trois garçons. Y'a plusieurs appellations possibles pour son fruit, car en plus d'être une forme divine, c'est une forme hybride entre deux animaux.

\- Un dieu avec une forme hybride de deux animaux… ce truc existe ? s'étonna Maehara.

\- Tout est possible, on a bien Koro-sensei pour prof, lui pointa Nagisa. Nous connaissons ce dieu, Nee-san ?

\- Shiranai. Ace, ta paperasse ne se fera pas toute seule, marmonna la femme.

\- Quezacoatl, le dieu Serpent à Plume, explicita Ace en remettant ses lunettes. Je veux pas vous vexer, mais je doute que je puisse jouer les hôtes corrects dans ces conditions. On se voit cet après-midi, de toute façon, pour l'entraînement.

\- Pas de souci, bonne chance pour les papiers, lui dit Sugino.

Et les trois garçons s'en allèrent.

* * *

\- Oi, regardez ça ! Il en grouille de partout ! Ace sait pas ce qu'il rate ! s'exclama Sugino en ramassant des coléoptères sur un arbre.

Nagisa, derrière lui, se dit finalement qu'il aurait peut-être dû rester chez lui et faire quelque chose de plus utile que de garder cette cage à insecte entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit venir à l'école aussi tôt ?

\- Désolé ! fit Sugino, embarrassé. Mais à mon âge, j'ai un peu honte de chasser les insectes devant les autres ! Comme j'ai toujours vécu en ville, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Et Karma m'a dit qu'il était tombé sur un arbre plein d'insectes.

\- Si t'as honte de le faire devant les autres, pourquoi tu as proposé à Ace qui est largement plus vieux que nous ?

\- C'est super dur de se rappeler qu'il est plus âgé, il est pas bien différent de tout le monde, sauf quand il est face à quelque chose qui le rend amer, ou alors, quand il laisse son expérience parler. Parfois, il est même plus gamin que nous tous, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait partant… Faut croire que non.

Nagisa se dit qu'Ace avait surtout plus de chance de finir avec une balle dans le crâne, à l'heure actuelle.

\- N'empêche, je suis surpris que tu sois venu, Maehara, sourit Sugino à leur autre camarade qui s'adossa à un arbre pour se donner un air cool. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses t'intéressait.

Maehara lui expliqua alors le pourquoi de sa venue :

\- Notre prochain assassinat aura lieu sur une île touristique, non ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Sugino.

\- Des thunes ! Pour pécho les meufs en maillot, il nous faut du fric !

Il montra l'insecte dans les doigts de Sugino.

\- Ce truc ne vaut peut-être rien, mais un gros dorcus ? Cela doit bien vouloir une bonne dizaine de milliers de Yens !

Il commençait à inquiéter Sugino avec son étrange délire.

\- Je vais en tirer un max sur le Net. Au pire, j'aurai de quoi payer un dîner aux chandelles et un hôtel !

Et il fonça comme un idiot à la recherche de son pactole sur patte, laissant un Sugino exaspéré et un Nagisa souriant derrière lui.

-Il aurait pas un peu oublié le vrai objectif de ce voyage ? demanda le brun.

\- Hmm… approuva Nagisa. C'est pas vraiment le plan de voyage d'un garçon de quinze ans.

\- J'aurais attendu ça de la part d'Ace. Lui, ça se comprendrait mieux. C'est plus de son âge. Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et la fille qu'on a vue ?

\- J'en doute.

Maehara continuait de courir en fantasmant sur les filles qu'il pourrait draguer, quand il entendit justement une fille l'interpeller du haut d'une branche.

\- Dame dame ! Les dorcus sont démodés !

Les garçons regardèrent l'innocente et adorable petite rousse qui leur fit un petit signe depuis sa branche.

\- Kurahashi !

\- Ohayo ! Je vois que vous êtes vous aussi venus vous faire de l'argent de poche !

\- Kurahashi, pourquoi tu dis que les dorcus, c'est démodé ? demanda Sugino en rejoignant Maehara au pied de l'arbre avec Nagisa.

Kurahashi se laissa tomber souplement à terre et leur dit :

\- Il paraît que quand on est nés, les dorcus valaient une petite fortune, dans les cinq cent milles Yens. Mais aujourd'hui, le dorcus est sujet à une méthode de reproduction artificielle, faisant qu'il y en a tellement sur le marché que leur prix a chuté à cinq milles Yen.

Cela déprima Maehara.

\- Masaka ! Le dorcus ne vaut plus un rond ?! Moi qui pensait qu'un dorcus valait au moins une femme…

\- Rêve pas trop ! pouffa Kurahashi. Ce sont les femmes qui sont hors de prix aujourd'hui !

\- Tu t'y connais dis donc, Kurahashi. Tu aimes donc les insectes ? commenta Sugino, les bras derrière la nuque.

\- Hm ! J'aime tous les animaux ! Marco-sensei a promis d'essayer de trouver un kai-ô pas trop dangereux pour moi, avant de partir ! Pour le mettre dans la piscine, juste pour me faire plaisir ! Ne, ne ! Puisqu'on est aussi nombreux, allons à la chasse ensemble ! A plusieurs, on pourra attraper un bon paquet !

Kurahashi était l'apparente ingénue de la classe et surtout, une sorte de rayon de soleil, en permanence de bonne humeur. Elle était aussi très forte en biologie. Maehara les avait fait dériver vers un chemin dépravé, mais la joyeuse rouquine les avait ramenés sur la bonne voie.

Kurahashi les entraîna donc avec elle jusqu'à une chaussette bizarre accrochée à un arbre, des insectes dessus. Un piège, de toute évidence.

\- Ehh, c'est toi qui as posé ce piège ? s'enquit Sugino admiratif.

\- Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même, avec des morceaux d'ananas et de bananes que j'ai plongés dans de l'alcool pour faire mariner, avant de verser le tout dans une chaussette ! J'en ai posé une vingtaine en tout ! Si on a de la chance, on pourrait se faire mille Yens chacun.

Si ça n'aidait pas Maehara avec son repas aux chandelles, Sugino était raisonnable et songea que c'était déjà quelque chose de pas mal. Mais Kurahashi cherchait apparemment un insecte particulier.

Un rire moqueur les coupa alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur route.

\- Ils sont pas rentables tes pièges. Tu es indigne de la classe E.

Décidément, la classe E aimait bien se percher dans les arbres, parce que sur la branche en face d'eux se tenait Okajima, lisant un magazine de jolies filles en petites tenues.

\- Vous avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de gratter mille pauvres Yens ? demanda Okajima en se redressant. Avec mon piège, je vise bien sûr les _dix billions._

Quel genre d'insecte il comptait attraper pour gagner autant ?

Okajima sauta à terre en refermant son magazine.

\- Exactement. Comme on a prévu de l'assassiner sur l'île, cette face de poulpe va relâcher sa vigilance jusque là !

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et les entraîna un peu plus loin dans les bois.

\- C'est donc le moment de frapper !

Il leur fit signe de parler tout bas, et discrètement, il les mena à un buisson dont ils écartèrent quelques branches. Koro-sensei était là, portant un étrange costume de scarabée, assis sur des tas de magazines pornos, tout rose, lisant un magazine avec ce qui devait être un grand sourire pervers.

Tout le monde était blasé, sauf Okajima qui était content de voir que Koro-sensei était tombé dans son piège.

C'était dingue, lui qui était si fier de sa vitesse ne bougeait même pas un tentacule tant il était absorbé dans sa lecture.

\- C'est probablement un magazine cochon à son goût… supposa Sugino. Tu les as piqués à Ace ?

\- Non, mais j'aurais peut-être dû lui demander son genre de fille, il aurait pu me dépanner… songea Okajima.

\- Je pense pas, Ace est gay.

Tout le monde la regarda.

What ?

\- Oh, vous saviez pas ? s'étonna naïvement la rouquine.

\- Tonikaku, embraya Nagisa histoire de changer de sujet, quelqu'un peut me dire c'est quoi ce costume d'insecte à deux balles ? Il espère tromper qui comme ça ? Il croit vraiment passer inaperçu comme ça ?

\- C'est lamentable, approuva Maehara en secouant la tête.

Valait mieux pas s'occuper des affaires d'Ace, ça donnait la migraine en général.

Okajima revint à l'observation de sa proie, bavant légèrement à la vue des magazines cochons.

\- Chaque montagne a un coin où on abandonne des revues coquines. L'enfant qui a trouvé du rêve par terre, devient un jour un adulte et peut s'en acheter, avant de déposer à son tour du rêve pour les autres. C'est un lieu où le rêve ne s'éteint jamais !

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, tout souriant en leur disant :

\- Vous tombez bien, vous allez m'aider ! Avec notre pouvoir érotique, on va lui faire voir un rêve dont il ne se réveillera jamais !

Le groupe se retrouva de nouveau blasé. Ils venaient de nouveau de retomber dans le salace.

Okajima ignora leur réaction pour retourner à l'étude de sa proie.

\- J'ai bien étudié ses goûts. Comme je ne peux pas les acheter, je les ai ramassés.

\- Tout le monde sait que Koro-sensei est fan des grosses poitrines, pointa Nagisa.

\- Dans les faits, oui.

Et il leur montra des photos qu'il avait prises sur un mois entier de Koro-sensei avec des magazines de styles différents.

\- Ces magazines, c'est du rêve. Tous les hommes y cherchent leur idéal. De la photo au manga, le moindre détail peut faire la différence !

\- Sugoi Okajima-kun ! admira Nagisa. Tu as observé ses réactions sur tout un mois !

Cela dégoûta Sugino.

\- Un adulte ne devrait pas ramasser des magazines pornos pendant un mois. C'est lamentable.

\- Il ne peut pas faire autrement que les ramasser et les lire sur place, Sugino-kun. Ace brûle tous ceux qu'il trouve dans l'école, rappela Nagisa en rendant le portable à Okajima.

\- Raison pour laquelle j'ai eu cette idée, sourit Okajima. Mon piège marche comme les tiens, Kurahashi. Le but dans les deux cas est que la proie s'enivre pendant des heures.

Et là, il prit une expression sérieuse en disant, plus du tout amusé :

\- Je suis un pervers. Méprisez-moi si vous le voulez, je m'en fous. Mais c'est parce que je suis un gros pervers que je sais ceci…

Il ramassa son propre magazine cochon dans lequel il cachait son couteau anti-sensei qu'il prit en main.

 _\- La perversité peut sauver le monde…_

Cela choqua les quatre autres. Bizarrement, Okajima avait brusquement la classe en disant ça.

\- Je vais le buter, leur assura Okajima. J'ai placé sous les revues un filet anti-sensei ! Il est absorbé, je peux donc l'avoir ! Qu'un de vous coupe la corde que voilà, moi je l'achèverai au poignard !

Nagisa fut chargé de la mission de couper la corde.

Cela leur permit de réaliser qu'une fois aiguisé, n'importe quoi pouvait être une lame. Et la perversion d'Okajima pourrait bien être la lame qui aurait raison de Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei baissa brusquement son magazine, surprenant tout le monde.

Les yeux de l'individu jaillirent littéralement de ses orbites pour regarder fixement quelque chose vers le haut, devant lui.

\- Nanda ?

\- Ses yeux se sont allongés… souffla Maehara, totalement surpris.

Okajima ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Cette tête n'est pas dans ma base de données ! Quelle photo a-t-il vue !?

Et Koro-sensei se mit à rire.

\- J'en ai trouvé un !

Une de ses tentacules fila rapidement vers un arbre avant de revenir, tenant entre ses deux doigts un insecte pour l'examiner de plus prêt.

\- Lucanus maculiferomatus, nomma Koro-sensei. Et avec une étonnante couleur d'yeux !

Cela alerta Kurahashi qui jaillit immédiatement des fourrés en demandant s'ils étaient blancs. Parfait pour foutre en l'air le plan d'Okajima

\- Oya, Kurahashi ! Exactement !

\- C'est incroyable ! C'est exactement ce que je cherchais ! s'exclama la rouquine toute joyeuse en regardant l'insecte.

\- Il semblerait bien qu'on en trouve effectivement par ici.

Et Okajima ne pouvait que pleurer devant l'échec plus que clair de son plan. Il avait été à _deux doigts_ de réussir !

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils s'excitent, avoua Sugino. Mais un scarabée et une collégienne qui sautent sur des revues salaces… ce n'est pas un spectacle qu'on voit tous les jours…

Maehara sortit son portable et prit une photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Nagisa, perplexe.

\- Je me suis dit que ça ferait peut-être rire Karma et Ace, lui dit son ami.

Il envoya la photo aux deux concernés quand Koro-sensei les remarqua enfin et ce fut la panique, qui vira à la dépression. Il avait été pris le tentacule dans le sac, lui un éducateur, un enseignant, en train de lire des magazines pornos.

\- C'est une situation extrêmement honteuse… gémit Koro-sensei, le visage caché dans ses tentacules.

Les garçons sortirent des buissons et allèrent retrouver leur prof toujours honteux qui se disait indigne de son rôle d'éducateur.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait un piège dessous, disait-il (ce qui choqua Okajima), mais les revues m'attiraient tellement, et me plaisent de plus en plus… je n'ai pas pu résister !

Et il recommença à cacher sa honte dans ce qui lui faisait office de mains.

Nagisa ne pouvait que rire doucement du choc d'Okajima de savoir qu'il avait été cramé dès le début, et de l'embarras évident de leur professeur. Sugino sauva la scène en s'intéressant à l'insecte qui escaladait à présent la tête de leur prof.

\- Sinon, Kurahashi, c'est quoi l'histoire avec le lucanus maculiferomatus ? Dans les jeux, il se vend moins cher que le dorcus…

\- Eh bien, au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui se vend le plus cher, expliqua joyeusement Kurahashi. Cela est dû au fait que sa reproduction en élevage reste difficile. Vu sa taille, on peut en tirer vingt milles yens.

\- VINGT MILLES ?!

Koro-sensei repassa en mode éducateur et leur pointa les yeux de l'insecte.

\- En plus, regardez bien ses yeux. Ils sont blancs, là où ils devraient être noirs. En cours de biologie, je vous ai parlé de l'albinisme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hun, les animaux qui naissent tout blanc, se rappela Sugino.

\- Hai, mais les scarabées albinos n'ont de blanc que les yeux. On les appelle donc White Eyes. C'est un spécimen très rare. Il a une grande valeur scientifique ! Il pourrait valoir des centaines de milliers de Yens.

Et Koro-sensei donna le scarabée à une Kurahashi toute souriante alors que les garçons n'en revenaient pas. Une petite bestiole comme ça valait des _centaines de milliers de Yens !?_

\- Quand j'ai dit à Koro-sensei que je voudrais en voir un, il m'a dit qu'il m'en chercherait avec le zoom de ses yeux !

Kurahashi avait un tel sourire et pourtant, l'innocente demoiselle avait les garçons dans le creux de sa main et elle le prouva en leur présentant l'insecte qui s'agitait toujours, et avec sa joyeuse et fausse innocence, elle leur dit :

\- Alors, bande de pervers ! Que celui qui veut cet insecte lève la main !

Les quatre garçons levèrent immédiatement la main :

\- JE LE VEUX !

Et Kurahashi se contenta de rire en fuyant dans les bois, poursuivie par les garçons, laissant un Koro-sensei choqué derrière eux. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait attrapé l'insecte.

\- Je sais pas ! taquina Kurahashi en courant pour fuir les garçons.

Que ce soit sur l'assassinat, la perversion ou les insectes, même pendant les vacances d'été, on pouvait apprendre énormément à l'école.

* * *

Et il leur restait une semaine avant leur départ pour Osaka.

Une fois l'insecte relâché, et les élèves sur le chemin pour descendre la montagne, une glace en main comme assurance de leur silence pour le piège des pornos, le groupe se mit à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Maehara reçoive deux messages.

C'était les réponses aux photos qu'il avait envoyées.

\- Karma trouve que la photo est trop démente pour rester hors du montage qui servira à l'assassinat ! sourit Maehara.

\- Tu as une réponse d'Ace ? demanda Okajima en mordillant son bâton de glace.

\- Oui…

Maehara se figea, surprenant les autres.

En silence, il montra la photo qu'il avait reçue. Des impacts de balles dans un mur, avec une nette trace de brûler autour.

\- C'est Cassandra-san qui a répondu. Elle veut savoir si je suis prêt à payer de ma poche pour les dégâts occasionnés par l'idée de détourner Ace de sa paperasse.

\- Honto !? s'exclama Kurahashi en regardant la photo.

\- Cette femme a dû lui tirer dessus quand il a voulu voir ton message, devina Nagisa d'un air blasé.

\- Femme ?

Mode pervers d'Okajima : ON.

\- C'est une planche à pain, Okajima-kun, tu peux arrêter ton char.

\- Cette femme, Ace est son commandant, non ? pointa Sugino.

\- On dirait bien, supposa Maehara qui regardait les photos en se demandant combien de dorcus il devrait trouver pour payer les réparations.

\- Je suis le seul que ça choque de voir qu'elle n'hésite pas à tirer sur son supérieur hiérarchique ? Y'avait des traces de brûler, donc, c'est passé au travers Ace, à un moment ou un autre.

\- Elle se l'est peut-être permis parce qu'il est insensible à ce genre d'attaque, supposa Okajima.

\- Je pense qu'il y aura toujours des choses qu'on ne comprendra pas avec eux… du genre, comment Ace peut-il être gay… soupira Sugino.

\- Tu trouves ça dérangeant ? s'enquit innocemment Kurahashi.

\- Non, Ace est un pote, il fait ce qu'il veut… ça explique juste pourquoi il s'est jamais impliqué dans nos discussions sur les filles...

* * *

Ce même après-midi, la classe, presque entière était réunie sur le terrain de sport derrière la vieille école. Si Karma séchait encore une fois l'entraînement, Ace, pour sa part, était parti du côté de la piscine avec Cassandra. Quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'isolait brusquement, puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, il avait répondu qu'il était à la lisière de l'éveil de son fruit, et qu'il ne voulait blesser personne s'il perdait le contrôle.

Personne n'avait rien compris, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, eux-mêmes avaient un entraînement à faire.

Alors, pendant que Bitch-sensei dans une belle robe, un cocktail en main, appréciait le spectacle, les élèves, eux, travaillaient leurs compétences de tir sous la direction de Karasuma-sensei.

C'était l'occasion de peaufiner leur plan, aussi.

\- Maaa, mes pauvres enfants… j'ai pitié de vous, en vous voyant suer autant sous ce soleil estival… se moqua Bitch-sensei sous l'ombre de son grand chapeau.

\- Vous manquez pas de culot, Bitch-sensei, se plaignit Mimura. Vos compétences au tir et au couteau sont au même niveau que nous, vous devriez travailler aussi.

- _Adults are cunning._ Je profiterai de votre opération pour me tailler la part du lion.

Une voix sombre derrière elle la figea.

\- Ohoh, tu es vraiment culottée, Irina…

Irina se retourna lentement morte de trouille et de honte en reconnaissant son maître.

\- Je l'ai fait venir pour cet entraînement, annonça Karasuma. En l'absence de Newgate, sa présence et son expertise seront d'autant plus utiles. Il conseillera les élèves sur l'opération qu'ils ont montée.

\- Relâche-toi un instant, et ton corps oubliera comment tuer, siffla Lovro.

Puis il s'énerva, en digne Sergent Instructeur :

\- SI TU VEUX PAS ÊTRE RECALÉE, VA TE CHANGER !

\- Hai, yorokonde ! assura Irina en filant comme une flèche pour aller se changer.

Les élèves la regardèrent d'un air blasé.

\- Même Bitch-sensei fait moins la fière devant son maître, commenta Sugaya.

\- N'empêche que ce gars est flippant, frissonna Maehara en regardant Lovro. Pas autant que Koro-sensei ou Marco-sensei quand ils se mettent en colère, mais c'est pas loin.

Enfin, l'incident avec la blonde étant réglé, ils vinrent se réunir autour du maître assassin et de Karasuma.

\- Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé pour venir nous aider, remercia Karasuma.

\- J'ai quelques soucis de mon côté, leur avoua Lovro en croisant les bras. Je n'arrive plus à contacter certains assassins très prometteurs. Je me demande s'ils ont eu peur en sachant que des pros avaient échoué. Probablement…

Lovro regarda les élèves qui s'étaient remis à leur exercice de tir.

\- On ne peut compter que sur eux, à moins que vos pirates ramènent quelques collègues. En parlant d'eux, où sont-ils ?

\- Newgate est retourné à son équipage. Même si le système de flotte et de commandants lui permet de ne pas avoir à tout superviser lui-même, il doit toujours s'occuper un minimum des choses, surtout en sachant que deux de leurs flottes n'ont aucun commandant à leur tête pour l'instant. Il ne sera pas là durant l'opération. Portgas, quant à lui, est parti s'entraîner de son côté avec l'infirmière en chef. Apparemment, ce qu'il fait risque d'être potentiellement dangereux. Il ne veut blesser personne.

\- So ka. Sinon, la cible, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, il a prévenu qu'il irait prendre un peu de repos dans l'Everest.

Karasuma brandit son portable en disant :

\- J'ai un homme qui le surveille.

\- Parfait, garder un plan secret est la clef de tout assassinat. Vous avez un plan que je puisse étudier ?

\- Isogai.

Isogai sortit du rang et donna une copie du plan à Lovro qui l'étudia.

\- Je vois. Donc, d'abord, vous lui détruirez huit tentacules, comme promis. Puis vous l'achèverez en le canardant tous ensemble.

\- Les autres feuilles sont les détails de l'opération, ceci, c'est juste le plan résumé, explicita Isogai.

\- Je comprends cela… néanmoins, quelle est cette première partie dite d'attaque _psychologique ?_

\- On va d'abord l'ébranler pour ralentir ses mouvements, expliqua Nagisa.

\- Depuis plus d'un mois, il ramasse des livres cochons et se rince l'œil avec, raconta Maehara avec un sourire. On l'a pris sur le fait ce matin. Il voulait pas qu'on le dise à qui que ce soit d'autre en classe et il a donc acheté notre silence avec une glace chacun… mais qui se contenterait d'une glace aujourd'hui ?!

\- On va tous le chambrer ! dirent un groupe d'élèves.

La classe E était habitée par le démon. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

\- On a d'autres idées pour le déstabiliser, mais on va commencer avec ça, et augmenter progressivement le niveau… nous avons des preuves de faits assez accablants et humiliants… Ace a pris des photos… très _embarrassantes._ Il aurait fait un malheur en détective privé, annonça Nagisa avec une légère rougeur.

\- C'est une méthode d'assassinat très cruelle, frissonna Lovro. Mais ce qui reste crucial, c'est le tir qui l'achèvera. Il faut à la fois une grande précision et un excellent timing.

\- Vous doutez des capacités de tir de la classe E ? demanda Karasuma.

Lovro eut un sourire féroce.

\- Iie ! Tout au contraire… ces deux là sont remarquables…

Les deux en questions étant Chiba Ryûnosuke et Hayami Rinka.

Chiba était doté d'un don parfait pour ce qui était de la perception dans l'espace, ce qui faisait de lui un sniper hors pair.

Hayami était, elle, dotée d'un bon doigté qui était couplé avec une excellente acuité visuelle, faisant d'elle une spécialiste des cibles en mouvement.

Aucun d'eux n'était prétentieux. Ils étaient travailleurs et les résultats parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- J'aimerais presque les avoirs pour disciples. Leurs camarades ont aussi un niveau satisfaisant. Avec le peu de temps que vous les avez eus, vous les avez bien formés. Ils ont toutes leurs chances, même si on retire les pirates.

\- Portgas aura comme Ritsu un rôle surtout de soutien, explicita Karasuma. Il laisse cet assassinat à la classe.

Lovro passa dans les rangs, donnant des conseils pour stabiliser les tirs et les visées.

Nagisa le regarda un instant, hésitant à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, il se décida et aborda l'homme :

\- Lovro-san.

Lovro le regarda avant de se figer en réalisant qu'il parlait à Nagisa. Il devait avoir senti le serpent en le garçon.

« Kono shonen… » songea Lovro en essayant de rester impassible.

\- A quoi ressemble le meilleur des assassins ? demanda Nagisa.

Avant de répondre, Lovro prit le temps d'observer Nagisa. Karasuma le regarda faire. Lui aussi, comme Koro-sensei, les deux Newgate et Portgas, avait déjà remarqué le potentiel énorme qui résidait dans le petit et frêle Nagisa.

\- Tu t'intéresses au monde des assassins ? s'enquit Lovro finalement.

Nagisa fut embarrassé.

\- Iie, c'est pas pour ça que j'ai posé la question…

\- Eh bien… Il n'y a qu'une personne qu'on peut qualifier de _meilleur des assassins_. Comme ça arrive souvent dans le milieu, personne ne connaît son vrai nom. On ne l'appelle que par son surnom. Et ce surnom, c'est _Shinigami_.

Si Ace avait été là, il aurait trouvé ça cliché.

\- Il est sans cœur et partout à la fois. Il a laissé tellement de corps sur son sillage qu'il a fini par devenir une personnification de la mort elle-même. Si vous peinez à tuer votre cible, il finira par se montrer.

Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors, ils se devaient d'avoir Koro-sensei à Okinawa, pour ne pas se faire voler la récompense.

\- De wa, jeune homme… je vais t'apprendre une technique fatale.

\- _Hisatsu_ ? répéta Nagisa, incertain.

Les autres n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

\- Exactement. Tu vas apprendre directement d'un professionnel une _technique fatale_ …

* * *

Nagisa retrouva comme Ace du côté de la piscine, comme il le lui avait demandé.

\- Ace ?

\- Ici.

Nagisa tourna la tête pour voir Ace assis sur un rocher en tailleur, son bô sur les genoux, surplombant l'eau d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Nagisa haussa des épaules et sautant de rocher en rocher, pour rejoindre son ami et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ace bougea son arme pour lui faire de la place, la faisant reposer contre son épaule.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu te bâts avec ce genre d'arme… commenta Nagisa.

\- J'ai été élevé par des bandits de montagnes. Certes, j'avais accès à tout un arsenal d'armes plus classique, mais j'ai eu besoin très tôt de savoir me battre, et je n'avais pas encore la force nécessaire pour les soulever. Une simple barre en bois avec des bouts de métal a été la première arme que j'ai pu me trouver et soulever. Quand j'ai eu la force pour les vraies armes, j'ai appris à les manier, mais j'étais simplement plus à l'aise, plus habitué à ça. J'avais une multitude de secondes lames, mais tant que mon arme principale me convenait, je n'ai pas vu pourquoi m'en débarrasser.

Il regarda son arme avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Mes frères et moi chassions des ours, des buffles, des crocodiles et on a assommé un énorme tigre, grâce à ces armes. J'ai rangé cette arme avec mon logia, mais aujourd'hui, je réalise qu'on peut pas oublier comme ça ses racines.

\- So ka. Tu voulais me voir pourquoi, sinon ?

\- Marco, Cassandra et moi avons parlé plusieurs fois du Haki, sans jamais entrer dans les détails. Et de tous, je pense que tu as un potentiel pour l'apprendre rapidement, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire. Tu ne seras peut-être pas au point pour Okinawa, mais ça t'aidera. Le tout est de savoir si tu veux l'apprendre, en sachant que la seule méthode d'apprentissage est _violente_.

\- Cela consiste en quoi ? s'enquit Nagisa.

\- Pour faire court, c'est l'influence de l'esprit sur l'environnement. L'ouvrir pour percevoir celui-ci au-delà des capacités normalement à notre portée, ou alors influencer la matière pour faire de quelque chose d'inoffensif une arme dangereuse, mais aussi la meilleure des armures.

Ace leva un doigt qui vira au noir et le planta dans un rocher à proximité… qui tomba en poussière, sous les yeux ronds de Nagisa.

\- Alors ? Tu es partant ? s'enquit Ace en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- On commence quand ?


	12. Le plan

**Yo ! Ce chapitre est tout frais ! Jurer ! Je l'envoie tout juste à ma bêta qu'elle me le renvoie presque immédiatement ! Comme quoi ^^**

 **Encore une fois, j'ai essayé de pas faire Ace un vilain garçon en le mettant au centre des choses, et je laisse donc à Chiba et Hayami leurs instants de gloire.**

 **Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont commenté et je m'excuse auprès du fidèle Algol pour la course épuisante que je lui ai fait faire afin qu'il évite de se spoiler en lisant la fic.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse entre ce chapitre tentaculesque et bon assassinat tout le monde !**

* * *

\- Eeeh, on dirait qu'on a un pirate en déprime par ici, commenta Karma en venant s'adosser à la rambarde sur laquelle s'était assis Ace, les jambes dans le vide.

\- C'est trop modernisé pour moi, c'est tout, marmonna Ace en haussant les épaules.

Il montra ses mains à Karma, laissant voir ses cals.

\- Grimper dans les cordages, ajuster les voiles et manier un gouvernail, tout ça fait parti des petits plaisirs de la navigation. Garder un œil sur le vent et le compas, calculer soi-même de façon précise les destinations… tout est informatisé, automatisé… ça retire le plaisir de faire les choses.

\- So ka… t'es un pirate à l'ancienne, donc, comprit le rouge.

\- Sans doute.

Ace eut un soupir et renversa la tête en arrière, emplissant ses poumons d'air salin.

\- Mais revoir la mer est déjà quelque chose d'extra. Ne, Cass' !?

Cassandra, un peu plus loin avec Karasuma et Irina, leva un pouce pour toute réponse.

Le ciel et l'eau étaient si purs, si bleus.

L'air était chaud et salé sur le navire de croisière qui les conduisait pour cette semaine à Okinawa.

\- Paraît qu'on est chanceux, cette année ! s'exclama Maehara. Les années précédentes, c'étaient trois jours et deux nuits. Et là ! Une semaine au paradis avec une _Bitch_ et une Infirmière !

Maehara se ramassa les chaussures des deux blondes dans la figure et tituba pas loin de Koro-sensei qui mourait.

\- Les bateaux, ça craint… gémissait Koro-sensei. Ces trucs sont vraiment horribles… j'ai l'impression que je vais rendre ma cervelle…

Évidemment, Koro-sensei et les transports… ça faisait huit. Étrange pour l'individu qui va à Mach20.

Kurahashi se chargea de le réveiller avec un coup de lame anti-sensei pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient en vue de l'île.

Un voyage de 6 heures depuis Tokyo pour tuer Koro-sensei dans ce domaine paradisiaque.

* * *

L'île de Fukumajima, c'était une célèbre station balnéaire de première ordre. Un serveur de l'hôtel offrit aux élèves des jus de fruits tropicaux au bar, pendant que les autres admiraient le paysage.

La vue était renversante, l'île vive et claire, l'hôtel avait carrément la plage à ses pieds, et proposait de nombreuses activités.

\- Portgas… appela Karasuma.

Ace cessa sa conversation avec Nagisa et Karma pour regarder l'homme.

\- On a quelque chose pour toi. Cela pourrait t'être utile, peut-être, pour l'assassinat d'après le dîner.

Et il fit signe à Ace de le suivre.

\- C'est confidentiel ? demanda Ace.

Karasuma secoua la tête.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Nagisa et Karma pour suivre les deux bruns. Karasuma les guida jusqu'à un cabanon en bord de plage, pas loin de la lisère de la forêt tropicale. La construction était récente.

\- On a installé le cabanon pour cacher l'objet, apprit Karasuma. Je compte sur toi pour en faire usage dans le but d'assassiner l'octopus.

Karasuma tendit la clef de la double porte du cabanon sans fenêtre à Ace, qui se fit un plaisir de l'ouvrir. Les deux portes furent ouvertes et les deux autres regardèrent à l'intérieur, pour ne voir qu'une forme sous une bâche.

Karma s'avança et retira la bâche, dévoilant une étrange machine jaune avec un mât.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nagisa.

\- _Striker_ … mon _Striker_ … souffla Ace.

Il alla voir la machine et la caressa du bout des doigts.

\- Pas une rayure depuis que je l'ai laissé là-bas…

Ace se tourna vers Karasuma, heureux comme un gosse et s'inclina avec profusion.

\- J'essaierai d'assassiner Koro-sensei avec ça ! assura Ace.

* * *

Ils avaient prévu de _s'amuser_ soi-disant. Ils se répartissaient en groupes, comme pour la sortie à Kyoto.

\- J'approuve ! rit Koro-sensei. Il faut bien assassiner et il faut bien jouer.

C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouva à faire du vol en ULM, caché sous la voile de celui de Kurahashi, le faisant aller à une vitesse de 150km/h. Pendant ce temps, les autres membres du groupe essayaient de le tuer en vol.

Et il se marrait comme pas deux, allant si vite que les balles tirées par les élèves ne l'atteignaient pas, profitant même au passage pour faire le cosplay de Horikoshi Jirô, un ingénieur, faisant donc office de moteur… ce qui fit râler Maehara qui montait avec Isogai.

Enfin, ça allait dans n'importe quel sens et on ne pouvait pas suivre le poulpe.

Depuis le ponton, le groupe de Nagisa, Sugino, Nakamura, Karma et Kayano les regardaient faire.

\- Le premier groupe feint assez bien, approuva Sugino, dans l'eau.

\- C'est certain qu'ils se débrouillent bien, approuva Karma en acceptant le matériel de plongée de la part de Nagisa. Pendant qu'ils essayent de le tuer, ils détournent son attention des autres.

\- Notre groupe est le suivant, leur rappela Kayano. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire et changez-vous.

Ils faisaient semblant de jouer, mais en réalité, ils étaient sérieux. Ils auscultaient et travaillaient les environs pour que tout soit parfait pour leur assassinat du soir. Le bon fonctionnement de leur plan en dépendait.

Le groupe numéro 2, c'était les filles et Ace. Kanzaki, Hara, Okuda et Fuwa.

Et Koro-sensei se ramena avec une partie du visage marron.

\- J'ai bronzé, expliqua Koro-sensei. Comme seul le bout que deltaplane était à l'ombre, j'ai bronzé ainsi. Donc, votre groupe va voir des dauphins, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, on y va en catboat, et c'est moi qui prends la barre, annonça Ace. Je vous rassure, la navigation n'est peut-être pas ma spécialité, mais par rapport à la Grand Line, c'est du gâteau de diriger un catboat ici. Vu qu'il y a une voile, on pourra donc approcher les dauphins sans difficulté et sans les effrayer. Vous montez ?

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? s'enquit Okuda.

Koro-sensei trouva une solution alternative qui était d'aller carrément jouer avec les dauphins dans sa combinaison de poisson, pendant que les élèves le suivaient grâce à la voile. Ace parvint à approcher un groupe de dauphin et les faire venir à eux, pour la plus grande joie des filles.

Pendant qu'un groupe distrayait Koro-sensei, les autres géraient les préparatifs.

Par exemple, le groupe de Takebayashi, Sugaya, Chiba et Hayami, avait, grâce à une carte faite pas Marco, des endroits à visiter pour trouver un bon point de tir, pendant que le groupe 3 faisait de l'exploration de grotte avec Koro-sensei.

\- Le premier lieu à explorer est juste à côté, nota Chiba en levant le nez de la carte entre ses mains.

C'était à se demander comment il pouvait voir quoi que ce soit avec sa frange sur les yeux.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, déclara Hayami.

Et tels des pros, ils se mirent en route, sous le regard quasi admiratif de Takebayashi et Sugaya qui traînaient un peu derrière.

* * *

La plage était vide, outre Cassandra qui avait des jumelles sur le nez et suivait quelque chose à l'horizon avec.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Irina en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas un chat. La plage est déserte…

\- Les derniers clients sont partis, annonça Karasuma en rejoignant les deux blondes.

Cela sembla mal passer avec Irina.

\- Toute la zone est réservée à la classe E pour toute la durée du séjour.

\- C'était vraiment pas nécessaire ! s'indigna Irina. Pourquoi mes sorties en maillots foirent toujours !?

\- Chaud devant ! annonça Cassandra en s'écartant brusquement.

Une forme vint de l'océan à grande vitesse, décolla… pour retomber dans le sable juste devant Irina, bousillant un peu plus sa sortie maillot. Dire que c'était Ace sur son _Striker_ qui offrit un grand sourire innocent sous son chapeau orange n'arrangea pas les choses, et Hiken no Ace se retrouva avec une belle bosse sur le crâne à aller bouder dans le giron de Cassandra.

\- Sympa le maillot, complimenta Irina en voyant Cassandra en bikini avec mini-short et chemise mauve.

\- Merci, c'est _Criminal_ , une marque d'un grand couturier gyojin.

Tout ceci, ce fut pendant que Karasuma regardait de nouveau le plan de la soirée.

C'était quelque chose d'inédit et de très grande envergure. Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait bien.

Irina se jeta sur son dos, l'air totalement désespérée et lui enfonça un doigt dans la joue.

\- Naaaa, Karasuma… je veux faire tourner des têtes… se plaignit la blonde enseignante. Neee…

Il ne restait qu'un seul détail d'importance…

Karasuma se saisit d'Irina en mode mariée dans ses bras, la surprenant. Ace et Cassandra essayèrent de ne pas rire, s'attendant parfaitement à ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Là où Irina se faisait un film imaginant que Karasuma voulait profiter du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux seuls, Karasuma, lui, y alla franco.

Plouf !

\- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ! s'indigna Irina quand elle se retrouva à l'eau.

\- J'ai une question pour toi, Irina.

\- Hun ?

Tout de suite, Irina se calma.

\- Tu as dit qu'en tant que pro, un plan se déroule rarement comme prévu.

Cela calma le fou rire des deux Shirohige qui regardèrent les deux autres.

Irina redevint sérieuse et se laissa retomber sur le dos, dans l'eau.

\- Ouais, c'est exact… je connais le plan, mais il est trop compliqué. Il y a un ou deux trucs qui vont forcément capoter.

Elle eut un sourire affamé et dit, les yeux plissés :

\- Vous croyez que je ne fais que m'amuser ? Je compte bien récupérer les restes. Quand le plan des gosses foirera, ça sera l'occasion d'intervenir, et je ne la manquerai pas.

Karasuma regarda l'étendue bleue scintillante devant eux.

Il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Son attention fut attirée par un bruit et il regarda Ace pousser aisément son _Striker_ vers l'eau.

\- Je vais me mettre en position, annonça Ace, son chapeau cachant son expression.

\- So ka. Tu les as ?

\- Ouais. Poussez-vous, Bitch-sensei.

Irina se leva et regarda Ace avancer un peu dans l'eau avec sa machine, avant de monter dessus. Des flammes surgirent à l'arrière et l'engin fila à toute vitesse.

\- Ritsu… fit Ace.

\- _Hai ?_ répondit Ritsu depuis le mobile qu'avait accroché Ace sur la pointe de son _Striker_.

\- J'ai un sale pressentiment. Quelque chose va se passer, ce soir…

Il resserra sa chemise autour de sa taille, continuant sa course vers l'horizon.

\- _Nous verrons ce qu'il en est. Même si ça rate, nous aurons des informations non négligeables qui nous serrons utiles dans le futur_ , lui dit l'A.I.

Ace arrangea son sac sur l'épaule et arrêta son _Striker_ , une fois au large.

\- Envoie un message à Isogai. Dis-lui que je suis en place et que j'attends plus que le navire.

\- _Immédiatement, Taisho !_

Et avec un soupir, Ace se laissa tomber assit sur le moteur de son _Striker_ , regardant le soleil et essayant d'ignorer ses tripes.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur une journée bien remplie et annonçait une soirée qui le serait encore plus. La classe et Koro-sensei étaient réunis sur la plage.

\- On s'est bien amusés ! souriait Koro-sensei. Grâce à vous, j'ai bien bronzé.

Si vous, vous appelez ça bronzé, moi j'appelle ça _cramé_. Et la classe E est d'accord avec moi.

\- Même vos dents ont viré au noir…

\- On ne discerne plus vos expressions.

Isogai se chargea de tout remettre en marche :

\- Ja, Koro-sensei, on vous tuera après le dîner.

Koro-sensei se leva pour suivre les élèves dans le bateau-restaurant. Il s'éclatait comme un petit fou, agitant joyeusement ses tentacules, alors que la classe se cassait le cul pour tout mettre en place sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Enfin, s'ils arrivaient à le buter, ils auraient le reste de la semaine à ne rien faire.

Ainsi, à l'exception de Mimura et d'Ace, tous les élèves furent à bord du navire qui avait été réservé spécialement pour le dîner. Isogai fit office de serveur

\- Nous espérons que vous profiterez de ce repas en vous régalant de la mer nocturne et d'une petite surprise qui vous attend, sourit Isogai, une main derrière le dos, l'autre soutenant de façon experte un plateau avec un verre à pied d'eau.

\- Je vois, comprit Koro-sensei. Vous voulez d'abord me diminuer en me refilant le mal de mer.

\- Bien évidement, c'est une des bases de l'assassinat.

\- Très juste, accorda Koro-sensei. Mais tout se passera-t-il bien ?

Il mit un coude sur la table pour prendre le verre d'eau.

\- Ceci est un cadeau de la part des filles, annonça Kanazaki en s'avançant avec un magnifique sourire, un collier de fleurs entre les mains.

Koro-sensei laissa Kanzaki le lui mettre autour du cou, ne repérant pour l'instant rien de suspect, avant de continuer ce qu'il disait à Isogai :

\- J'ai rassemblé toutes mes forces avant l'assassinat, un petit mal de mer ne me…

\- Vous êtes trop cramé ! coupèrent des filles.

Koro-sensei se retrouva ainsi coupé dans son élan. Il se redressa, sans doute perplexe, bien que le noir de son corps empêche de voir plus.

\- Suis-je si noir que ça ?

\- On ne sait même pas si vous êtes de face ou de dos, lui dit carrément Nakamura.

\- C'est pénible, faîtes quelque chose… exigea Kataoka.

Et Koro-sensei tomba droit dans le piège :

\- Avez-vous oublié ?! Sensei peut muer ! Si je jette ma peau noire…

Il retira son chapeau, montrant une fissure dans sa peau noire, laissant apparaître une peau jaune au-dessous, avant de disparaître et réapparaître à Mach20, sans la peau cramée.

\- … je suis comme neuf !

\- C'est pas censé être la mue mensuelle ? demanda une fille.

\- Ce truc sert aussi à ça. Normalement c'est mon dernier atout en cas de danger…

Et il ne dit rien de plus, réalisant le piège dans lequel il venait de tomber.

Il venait de se débarrassait de sa mue mensuelle…

C'était très con de sa part, car il s'était affaibli sans que personne ne l'aide.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on n'a pas encore réussi à tuer un crétin pareil… soupira Fuwa.

Enfin, le repas commença.

Ils s'étaient tous entraînés depuis le premier jour de vacance en prévision de cette nuit là. Ils étaient aussi prêts que cela puisse être possible. Cette fois-ci, ils parviendraient à transpercer Koro-sensei de leurs lames.

\- Ace, tu me reçois ? appela Karma dans un coin de la salle en surveillant Koro-sensei du regard.

« Parfaitement. » assura Hiken par le portable du rouge.

\- C'est à toi de jouer, on en est au dessert.

« Très bien. »

Karma raccrocha.

\- Koro-sensei, si vous voulez bien vous tournez un peu plus vers la mer, une surprise vous attend, sourit Karma dans toute son innocence.

\- Vraiment ?

Koro-sensei se retourna.

Une étrange flèche monta de l'horizon au ciel, avant d'éclater en un feu d'artifice, qui prit pendant un instant la forme du visage de Koro-sensei dans le ciel nocturne.

\- Magnifique ! applaudit l'occtopus.

Feu d'artifice suivant, et c'était un poulpe qui apparut dans le ciel, suivi d'une étoile, le tout entrecoupé de motifs plus classiques, dans des couleurs lumineuses et réjouissantes.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, quand ils finirent par descendre du navire sur un ponton menant à une chapelle sur pilotis, le chemin éclairé par d'étranges lucioles vertes dans de grosses billes de verre encastrées dans le sol.

\- Allons-y, Koro-sensei, le repas est fini ! pressa Maehara.

Koro-sensei n'irait nulle part rapidement, il était appuyé sur une branche, verdâtre.

Quand il parvint à reprendre ses esprits, il suivit les élèves jusqu'à la chapelle. On avait laissé les bancs, mais on avait installé un écran de télévision.

\- Prenez place, Koro-sensei, encouragea Okajima à côté de la télé avec Mimura.

\- Ici, vous n'avez nulle part où fuir, pointa Isogai.

\- Cela sera un assassinat amusant ! promit Mimura.

\- Mais d'abord, nous allons commencer par regarder un petit film, annonça Okajima.

Koro-sensei regarda cela en souriant.

\- Vous faîtes preuve de ruse, d'ingéniosité et d'efforts. C'est un énorme plaisir en tant que professeur. J'attends avec impatience que vous m'assassiniez !

Oh, mais il n'allait pas être déçu…

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me réservez ? demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Tout d'abord, Mimura va vous montrer une vidéo qu'il a montée. Ensuite, les huit élèves vous détruiront les neuf tentacules promis, la vidéo laissera donc le temps à Ace de revenir vers nous. Et ça sera le signal pour qu'on vous tombe dessus. Ce programme vous convient-il, Koro-sensei ?

\- Il est parfait ce programme ! Nyurufufufufufu !

\- Bon travail, Mimura ! salua Sugaya.

\- J'ai cravaché, tu peux pas imaginer comment. J'étais encore en train de boucler le montage pendant que vous mangiez tous, Cassandra-nee-san m'a mis un truc de côté pour que je puisse manger après.

Pendant ce temps, Koro-sensei réfléchissait aux choses.

La chapelle était entourée par la mer. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient sans doute enduites de substance anti-sensei. La fuite était risquée pour lui. Il devrait esquiver leurs coups dans la chapelle. Il restait aussi l'énigme de ces étranges lucioles qui étaient parsemées ci et là dans le sol de la chapelle, toujours dans des billes de verre, qui s'avéraient être trouées par endroit.

C'est là que Nagisa s'avança.

\- Koro-sensei, je me dois de vous fouiller.

Koro-sensei se laissa faire sans protester.

\- On a beau être entourés par la mer, si vous avez une combinaison, vous pourrez fuir, expliqua Nagisa.

\- Vous êtes minutieux, complimenta leur cible. Mais je ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi inélégant.

Nagisa continua sa fouille minutieuse, sachant pertinemment que l'individu serait capable d'esquiver le moindre coup s'il venait à essayer de le frapper maintenant. Mais en s'y mettant tous ensemble, ils pourraient y arriver.

Koro-sensei fut enfin autorisé à s'asseoir.

\- Êtes-vous prêts ? N'hésitez pas, allez-y avec tout ce que vous avez.

\- Eh bien, commençons, Koro-sensei, lança Mimura.

C'était l'heure de mettre en marche le plan principal.

Okajima éteignit la lumière et Mimura lança la vidéo. Les sept autres élèves devant faire sauter un tentacule s'assirent eux aussi pour assister au film, alors que d'autres s'en allaient.

C'est là que la voix Mimura s'éleva du film, sérieuse, tel un commentateur pour un magazine animalier :

« _Quelque part dans Tokyo, la classe E du collège Kunugigaoka. Chose incroyable dans cette classe, c'est le professeur principal, qui se trouve être la cible d'assassinat de ses propres élèves… »_

Pendant ce temps, Koro-sensei sentait et entendait des mouvements derrière lui, dans la zone non couverte par la lumière verdâtre. Des élèves venaient et sortaient, enfin de l'empêcher de se concentrer sur leur nombre et leur position.

Mais ils étaient naïfs. Il manquait trois élèves dont il ne sentait pas l'odeur dans les environs, mais plutôt venant d'une zone dans les arbres, pour deux d'entre eux. Les deux tireurs de la classe E. Hayami et Chiba. Tant qu'il restait prudent et méfiant de cette fenêtre, tout irait bien.

C'est là qu'une forte odeur de poudre envahit la pièce. Enfin, forte pour son odorat. Et cela couvrit toutes les autres odeurs.

Du coin de l'œil, dans la pénombre, il nota le fait qu'Ace venait d'entrer. Il le salua de son chapeau avant de venir s'asseoir, dans le coin le plus éclairé, étrangement.

Intelligent.

Ils avaient sans doute songé aux odeurs et Ace se chargeait de les effacer en la recouvrant de l'odeur de la poudre des feux d'artifices. Ainsi, Hayami et Chiba pourraient bouger et il serait incapable de les repérer. Très astucieux.

Maaa, il verrait ça plus tard, en attendant, il trouvait ce petit film très bien fait. Mimura avait fait le montage et la narration, donc ? Il avait fait de très bons plans et choisi une très bonne musique, digne de série américaine. Il s'en trouvait absorbé par le film !

Il resta un instant perplexe en voyant un plan montrant Mimura, Okajima et Maehara devant le tableau noir de la classe sur lequel était dessiné Koro-sensei.

« _Notre équipe de recherche a fait venir ceux qui nous ont fourni des informations confidentielles. Avant de les écouter, regardez la suite. »_

Le plan suivant montra une photo de Koro-sensei absorbé par la lecture d'un magazine porno. C'était bien cadré et en couleur, je vous prie ! Pas moyen de louper le rose du poulpe.

 _« Sa tentative pour acheter notre silence… a échoué. »_ annonça Okajima.

Immense choc pour Koro-sensei.

Il avait _échoué_ ?!

Koro-sensei était tremblant, le rose sur son visage montrant son embarras évident.

 _« En ce moment, il fantasme sur les employées de bureau d'âge mûr, mais aussi sur les infirmières. Ce sont toutes les revues salaces qu'il a collectées… mais pas que… »_

\- Shhh ! Okajima-kun-tachi ! Non ! On avait dit que ça devait rester secret !

 _« Il fantasme aussi sur notre chère infirmière scolaire, j'ai nommé Newgate Cassandra. »_

On voyait nettement Koro-sensei bavant comme un escargot au dehors, accroché à la fenêtre, le jour du changement de tenue à l'école, avec Cassandra dans ce qui était la salle des professeurs, dans sa tenue d'infirmière classique (rose digne d'un porno), s'éventant avec une revue médicale, apparemment pas consciente du truc rose et baveux à la fenêtre en train de l'espionner.

 _« Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là... »_

La vidéo suivante montrait Koro-sensei dans un déguisement de femme, faisant la queue derrière d'autres vraies femmes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder bizarrement.

 _« Un géant dans la file d'un buffet de gâteaux réservé aux femmes… qui est-ce ? C'est **lui**.»_

Et on entendit nettement la voix efféminée au possible de Koro-sensei se présentant comme Koroko.

Koro-sensei se cacha le visage dans ses tentacules.

 _« C'était couru d'avance. Cela reste miraculeux que personne n'ait réalisé qu'il n'était pas humain. »_ reprit la voix d'Okajima alors qu'à l'écran, on voyait Koro-sensei se faire virer de la file.

Hazama, juste derrière Koro-sensei, se pencha à son oreille avec un petit rire vicieux :

\- Hoho… revues cochonnes et travestissements… t'as pas honte, gros vicelard…

 _« Cette vidéo nous a été remise par Marco-sensei lui-même. La vitesse qui rend si fier Koro-sensei sert à des fins bien horribles, voyez vous-même, il y a quelques semaines de ça, sur une plage des îles Canaries, en Europe. »_

La vidéo était prise de toute évidence du ciel.

On vit un brusque courant d'air passer par là, soulevant les paréos et jupes/robes des vacancières.

 _« Vous n'avez pas vu ? Laissez-moi vous repasser la vidéo au ralenti. »_ leur dit Mimura.

La vidéo repassa donc au ralenti, et on vit nettement Koro-sensei parcourir la plage, un appareil photo dans un tentacule, soulevant à Mach20 les jupes et paréos pour prendre des photos, avant de passer aux filles suivantes. Il prit aussi quelques clichés de belles poitrines et de femmes en maillot de bain.

 _« Avec une vitesse pareille, il devrait songer à faire le bien autour de lui, mais il ne songe qu'à des actes pervers et dégradants. »_

Si y'avait eut le moindre petit trou, Koro-sensei s'y serait glisser.

 _« Et regardez, juste avant sa paye. »_

La vidéo montrait une rangée de clones qui recevaient des mouchoirs gratuits.

 _« Que peut-il donc faire d'autant de mouchoirs ? »_

La vidéo suivante donna la réponse : Koro-sensei en tenue de cuisinier, dans la classe E, s'occupait des mouchoirs en question…

 _« Il les fait frire et il les mange. N'a-t-il donc aucune dignité en tant que professeur, ou même être vivant ?»_

Koro-sensei était rhabillé pour l'hiver…

 _« Et ce n'est pas fini_. »

Koro-sensei se redressa, paniqué. Il y en avait _encore_ ?!

« _Nous allons vous montrer encore une heure d'images plus honteuses les unes que les autres…_ »

\- ENCORE UNE HEURE !

Koro-sensei était tout rouge et en sueur. Il ne survivrait pas à cette heure…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Koro-sensei était avachi sur son banc, totalement hors combat.

\- Je suis mort… gémit-il, de la bave coulant de sa bouche, son teint verdâtre. Votre prof est déjà mort.

Il ressemblait étrangement à un énorme ballon crevé.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde connaît mes secrets, je ne peux plus vivre.

Mais la vidéo n'était pas finie pour autant.

« _A présent que nous avons montré tous ces secrets, n'avez-vous pas remarqué plusieurs choses, Koro-sensei ? »_

Un bruit d'eau arriva au cerveau de Koro-sensei.

Il remarqua d'un côté qu'il y avait plus de luminosité qu'auparavant, due à une augmentation des lucioles vertes. Cela avait dû être fait progressivement, histoire qu'il ne remarque rien. Ensuite… il avait les pieds dans l'eau.

Impossible ! Il l'aurait entendu si quelqu'un avait déversé de l'eau dans la pièce !

C'est là qu'il comprit : ils étaient à marée haute !

-Quelqu'un a dû raccourcir les pilotis de la hutte, commenta Terasaka comme s'il parlait de la météo.

\- Oh zut, c'est ballot… commenta Ace, accroupi sur le banc de Koro-sensei.

\- Après avoir eu le mal de mer, connu la honte de votre vie et absorbé l'eau, vous devez vous sentir tout lourdaud, sourit Hazama.

Ace passa un bras autour du cou de Koro-sensei et souffla sur le collier de fleurs, les embrasant. Les fleurs parties, le kairoseki caché dessous entra en contact avec la peau du poulpe. En résultat, Koro-sensei se senti brusquement très lourd.

\- Vous ne craignez peut-être pas autant que moi cette pierre, mais elle vous ralentie, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Ace d'un air carnassier.

Il tira de sa ceinture deux flingues anti koro-sensei et rejoignit la ligne des élèves.

\- Saaa, passons aux choses sérieuses ! annonça Terasaka. Comme promis, n'évitez pas les tirs.

Koro-sensei s'était fait avoir, mais l'odeur de poudre s'était quelque peu estompé et il parvenait à deviner qu le les tireurs n'avaient pas bougé de là où il les avait sentis la première fois. Il devait juste les garder à l'œil.

\- Exécution ! ordonna Ace.

Neuf balles firent mouche avec neuf tentacules, laissant Koro-sensei sans bras, ni pied.

 _5 secondes écoulées._

Ace sauta sur un des bancs, puis par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur son _Striker._

Quand Karma, Takebayashi et Kayano lancèrent le moteur de leur jet-ski, Ace en fit autant avec son engin. Chacun partit dans une direction différente, détruisant la hutte.

 _35 secondes écoulées._

Le reste du groupe jaillit de l'eau sur des _flyboards,_ tout autour de là où s'était tenue la chapelle, formant un dôme aquatique, une prison d'eau, autour de Koro-sensei en se tenant les uns aux autres _._

\- Koro-sensei gère mal les changements brusques d'environnement ! lança Nagisa.

\- La chapelle devient une cage d'eau ! pointa Sugino.

\- En continuant, on réduit ses capacités de réaction ! approuva Maehara.

 _53 secondes écoulées._

Les sept élèves encore dans la zone se placèrent à chaque bout de la cage, assez proche de l'eau pour ne pas être blessé (Ace le leur avait dit de se mettre à des endroits précis pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas avoir dans une explosion), alors que Ritsu jaillissaient du sol en bikini, tuba et masque.

 _-Élèves parés pour salves de tirs !_ annonça Ritsu sur tous les portables.

Ace regarda son portable là où Ritsu retransmettait, comme à tout le monde, ce qu'il se passait dans la cage d'eau.

\- _Hotarubi_ a survécu. Éclatez les verres, et on aura un joli _boum…_ souffla Ace.

Ritsu sortit ses flingues.

 _\- Rayon de tirs limité à un mètre autour de la cible._

Et les élèves se mirent à tirer.

Ceux sur les flyboards se mirent à jeter dans la cage les balles de verres qui avaient éclairé le chemin jusqu'à la chapelle. Le contact avec le sol brisa le verre protecteur et créa de belles explosions en chaîne, tout aussi bien avec les lucioles dans le sol, que celles dans l'air. Koro-sensei se retrouva touché par l'explosion qu'il ne pouvait éviter car elle n'était pas directement tournée vers lui.

\- _Transition du Hotarubi au Hidaruma réussie_ , annonça Ritsu.

Tout le monde tirait pour empêcher Koro-sensei de bouger, le laissant en proie aux explosions des lucioles de feu. Elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour le tuer, mais suffisamment fortes pour le blesser, donc, le déstabiliser et l'immobiliser. Tant que Koro-sensei n'était pas directement visé, il ne pourrait pas esquiver.

C'était l'heure à présent.

Chiba et Hayami refirent surface après avoir passé un long moment sous l'eau à attendre le signal de Ritsu pour sortir.

L'odeur repérée plus tôt par Koro-sensei était celle de mannequins avec leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient installés plus tôt dans la journée, avant de se cacher sous l'eau, indétectables.

Les deux tireurs se mirent en position.

Le plan était parfait.

Ils l'avaient obligé à se focaliser sur la terre ferme, pour lui retirer tout repère avec une cage d'eau et le tenaient sur le qui-vive avec les balles et les explosions constantes, offrant un point de tir parfait pour les snipers.

\- _Game over desu_! annonça Ritsu en faisant un geste de lui tirer dessus avec ses doigts.

Et ils tirèrent.

Koro-sensei se tourna vers les balles venant vers lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les esquiver à temps.

« Je vous félicite pour cet accomplissement. » songea Koro-sensei.

Impact.

Explosion !

* * *

Koro-sensei qui explose, ce n'était pas dans le plan, ni le fait que ça renverserait tout le monde. Les flyboarders furent projetés à l'eau.

\- Nagisa !

Nagisa venait de refaire surface et Kayano s'arrêta près de lui pour l'aider à grimper sur son jet-ski.

Nagisa accepta son aide, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs tentatives d'assassinat précédentes.

Ils l'avaient touché !

\- Restez vigilant ! cria Karasuma en se précipitant sur le ponton. Il peut se régénérer !

Cassandra (toujours mode bikini, mini-short et chemise ouverte) et Irina (mode tenue de soirée) étaient sur ses talons.

\- Isoagai-kun, Kataoka, surveillez la surface de l'eau.

Les deux délégués partirent dans un crawl, alors que tout le monde gardait son flingue en main. Il n'avait nulle part où se cachait, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive.

\- Portgas, tu sens quelque chose de ton Haki !? appela Karasuma.

Ace balaya les environs du Haki, et avec un grognement, fit pivoter son _Striker_ pour partir à toute vitesse vers un point un peu plus loin.

\- Bulles ici, pointa Ace.

En effet, quelques bulles venaient de se présenter à la surface, de plus en plus nombreuses. Tout le monde arma son flingue, visant les bulles.

Quelque chose ressortit de l'eau.

C'était comme une bulle de verre, et à l'intérieur flottait le visage orangé de Koro-sensei, souriant.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » songea Nagisa, totalement perplexe et limite désespéré.

\- Nyurufufufufufu ! Je vous présente mon ultime botte secrète ! annonça Koro-sensei. L'armure suprême ! La partie extérieure est faite de cristaux d'énergie condensée. J'ai rétréci mon corps au maximum, puis j'ai utilisé le surplus d'énergie pour former une solide cloison autour de mon corps ! Sous cette forme, je suis littéralement invincible !

Tout le monde resta sans voix.

\- Alors, si vous restez sous cette forme, ça veut dire qu'on peut pas vous tuer… gémit une fille.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, leur dit Koro-sensei. Ce cristal d'énergie se désagrège au bout de vingt-quatre heures. Mon corps se met alors à gonfler et aspira l'énergie jusqu'à retrouver ma taille normale. D'autre part, durant ces vingt-quatre heures, je suis absolument incapable de bouger. Cela comporte quelques risques, mais ce que je crains le plus, c'est d'être jeté dans une fusée supersonique et envoyé dans une galaxie lointaine. J'ai toutefois étudié la question et je sais qu'il n'existe aucune fusée sur Terre capable de faire ça en 24h !

Cela fut comme une claque pour la classe E. Ils s'étaient faits avoir. Koro-sensei avait encore un as dans sa manche. Il avait même calculé les défauts du plan et se foutait d'eux de derrière sa protection.

C'était un échec _total_.

\- Invincible, mon œil, grogna Terasaka. Je parie qu'il existe un moyen de détruire ce truc…

Et il ramassa Koro-sensei. Sous cette forme, il tenait dans la paume de sa main.

\- Je t'emprunte ton jouet, Portgas.

Il posa Koro-sensei sur la pointe du _Striker,_ le tint bien avec une main et martela la boule avec une clef à molette ! Koro-sensei se contenta de siffloter bien à l'abri dans sa protection.

\- C'est inutile ! Même une bombe atomique ne l'entamerait pas ! se moqua Koro-sensei.

\- Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! C'est toi qui va refaire la peinture et le vernis, peut-être ?! s'indigna Ace en lui prenant la clef à molette des mains. Tu sais combien de pots de peinture jaune y sont passés avant de que je trouve la nuance _parfaite_ pour ce bébé ?! Et tu n'as pas envie de voir le montant de la facture juste pour rassembler les matériaux du _Striker_!

Il prit Koro-sensei dans ses mains et jeta à l'eau la clef à molette.

Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces d'écraser Koro-sensei entre ses mains, faisant rire le prof.

\- Tu vas te faire mal, Ace-kun !

Pour toute réponse, les membres d'Ace virèrent au noir et prirent feu en même temps.

\- J'ai même pas la moindre sensation de chaleur, Ace-kun…

\- Kuso… grogna Ace.

\- So ka… il a donc aucun point faible, commenta Karma depuis le ponton pas très loin. On ne peut donc rien y faire…

Ace connaissait son sourire et répondant au signe, il lui envoya Koro-sensei que le rouge rattrapa aisément. Il leva son portable devant le visage de Koro-sensei, lui remettant sa photo de lui matant des pornos.

\- Ihaya ! Yamete ! Sans mes mains, je ne peux même pas me couvrir le visage !

\- Gomen gomen ! s'excusa Karma.

\- En attendant, on peut bien vous laissez cette limace de mer ici, ça vous apprendra à me mater, ricana Cassandra.

\- Oh ! Elle ira très bien avec celle que j'ai ramassée ! sourit joyeusement Karma.

Et les deux compères posèrent chacun une limace de mer sur la boule Koro-sensei, lui faisant comme des couettes très bizarres.

\- Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaa ! Enlevez-moi ça !

Karma ramassa Koro-sensei sans lui retirer les limaces et cria :

\- Trouvez-moi un vieux bien crado ! Je vais lui enfoncer ça dans le froc !

\- Yamete ! Tasukete !

\- En fait, on peut lui faire ce qu'on veut… commenta Kayano d'un air blasé.

\- Hm… et dans ce genre de situation, Karma-kun est un génie, approuva Nagisa.

\- Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui, décida Karasuma en prenant Koro-sensei de la main de Karma. Je vais discuter avec ma hiérarchie pour savoir quoi faire de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu sautes comme ça, Ace ? demanda Cassandra en voyant Ace qui bondissait sur son _Striker_ , un bras levé.

\- Je vote pour qu'on l'envoie à Akainu ! Ou mieux ! Teach ! annonça Ace. Après, on peut envoyer un petit message sympa à Vegapunk pour lui dire qu'il y a un poulpe jaune, intelligent, qui se balade à Mach20 sur la Grand Line !

Tout le monde regarda Ace avec une expression proche du WTF.

Cassandra eut un soupir. Elle regarda Isogai qui hocha la tête et nagea jusqu'à Ace. Là, la blonde prit Koro-sensei des mains de Karasuma et le jeta de toute ses forces, enroulé dans du Haki, à la figure d'Ace, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Et plouf !

Après avoir mouliné un instant avec ses bras sans succès, Ace se retrouva à l'eau. Isogai plongea pour le repêcher et le ramena à la surface, pour l'aider à grimper sur son _Striker_ , avant de partir à la recherche de Koro-sensei qu'il posa sur l'engin.

\- Teach et Akainu, ce sont _nos_ problèmes. On les règle _nous-mêmes_. On est clair, Portgas ?

\- Aye… marmonna Ace en jugulant un éternuement.

Il revint vers le ponton et rendit Koro-sensei à Karasuma qui le mit dans une poche en plastique transparente.

\- Nyurufufufufu ! Et si vous m'enfermiez dans une piscine emplie de substance anti-prof ? proposa moqueusement Koro-sensei. Peine perdue, je ferais alors exploser une partie de mon énergie et comme tout à l'heure, le souffle de l'explosion balaierait tout !

Il avisa les têtes de déterrés des élèves et leur dit :

\- Mais vous pouvez être fiers de vous, aucune arme au monde n'a réussi à me mettre ainsi dos au mur. Je félicite l'excellence de votre stratégie.

Tout le monde avait une tête de six pieds de long.

Même Nakamura s'était enfoncé le visage dans l'eau jusqu'au nez et se contentait de faire des bulles, le regard bas.

\- J'vais faire un tour… marmonna Ace en ramenant son chapeau de son dos à son visage, assez enfoncé dessus pour masquer ses expressions.

\- Je vais appeler Marco pour lui dire qu'il est attendu à la rentrée, soupira Cassandra en se détournant. Je suis crevée, je vais me coucher après.

Ace fit pivoter son _Striker_ au large et s'en alla dans une gerbe d'eau et de flammes.

Le reste de la classe rejoignit le ponton pour regagner la plage, puis l'hôtel.

Comme toujours Koro-sensei avait salué leur tentative d'assassinat, mais l'échec de leur plan, si grand, si minutieusement conçu dans le moindre des détails, les avait tous abattus.

C'est avec cette fatigue anormale qu'ils regagnèrent l'hôtel.


	13. Smog and Grip

**Salut à vous tous, assassins en herbe ! Ceci est un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous ! Ce chapitre a été difficile, mais j'ai fait au mieux pour laisser à nos héros leur gloire du jour.**

 **Algol : Iva-chan n'est peut-être pas là, mais la Kaizoku Hime vient en visite *wink***

 **Seth42 : Nagisa m'a semblé le meilleur premier testeur du Haki à cause de la capacité qu'il développe après une certaine rencontre (n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas spoiler).**

 **Heriako : Oh, je suis touchée par se syndrome, parfois. Enfin c'est plus le syndrome du : je-sais-où-je-veux-aller-mais-j'y-vais-comment ? Mais comme j'ai pas mal d'histoire en simultané, ça passe plus ou moins inaperçu.**

 **maos07 : forcément qu'ils sont nombreux, c'est une classe de collège.**

 **Enfin, sur ce, je vous laisse entre les tentacules du chapitre pour assassiner comme il se doit Smog et Grip.**

* * *

Les élèves s'étaient laissés tomber sur la terrasse et dans le hall de l'hôtel, trop crevés et démoralisés pour faire autre chose.

« Comment ça se présente ? » demanda Marco au téléphone.

Cassandra se frotta le front. Elle devait couver quelque chose, elle se sentait sous le vent.

\- Échec total, il avait une dernière carte dans sa manche. Le genre de truc invincible. Je doute même que Jozu pourrait faire une rayure sur sa carapace.

« Je vois. Et les jeunes ? »

\- Déprimés, tu crois quoi ? Tout le monde y a cru, et voilà qu'il s'avère que c'est un échec total.

« So ka. Ace ? »

\- Il vient de rentrer. Il a dû se vider les nerfs en faisant un petit tour, mais vu la façon dont il vient de se laisser tomber à la table de Karma et Nagisa, et la façon dont il a incliné son chapeau… il est dégoûté. Il espérait rentrer, lui aussi.

« Je m'en doute, yoi. Tout le monde a hâte que lui et Thatch reviennent, après tout ce temps qu'ils ont passé dans un cercueil. Des nouvelles de Thatch ? »

\- Aucune… je verrais avec Karasuma si je peux lui rendre une visite, durant l'été. Voir les progrès. Je suis le médecin de Thatch depuis des années.

Elle se frotta le front, crevée.

\- Je me sens sous le vent, Marco. Je vais te laisser.

« Repose-toi, et embrasse Ace pour moi, yoi. »

Cassandra lui offrit un faible bye-bye et raccrocha. Avec un long soupir, elle se leva et sortit pour aller trouver Ace, la tête dans les bras. Elle souleva son chapeau et l'embrassa sur les cheveux, lui tirant un regard perplexe.

\- Je ne fais que la messagère. Un souci si je m'assois avec vous, les garçons ?

Pour toute réponse, Karma poussa une chaise du pied sur laquelle la blonde s'assit lourdement.

Le silence était lourd, pesant, étouffant.

Déprimant.

Déçu.

Chiba finit par sortir son portable de sa poche, le frotta machinalement contre son short avant de le mettre devant lui.

\- Ritsu ?

Ritsu apparut, une petite veste sur son bikini

\- _Hai_ ?

\- Tu as tout enregistré ?

\- _Hai, j'ai tout filmé de notre tentative d'assassinat avec la plus grande vitesse possible._

Chiba arrangea son bonnet sur son crâne et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai tiré. Je savais que je l'avais raté, que ma balle ne le tuerait pas.

Un petit rectangle apparut sur un coin en bas de l'écran du portable, montrant les calculs fait par l'A.I, qui s'inclina, les mains dans le dos.

\- _Je ne peux pas être formelle…_

D'autres rectangles de calculs apparurent.

 _\- … car j'ignore le temps qu'il lui faut pour recourir à cette technique… mais si ton tir avait été plus rapide de 5 dixièmes de seconde et si celui d'Hayami-san avait été plus proche de trente centimètres, la probabilité qu'on puisse le tuer avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit aurait été de cinquante pour cent._

Hayami baissa les yeux.

\- Hayami. Chiba.

Ils regardèrent Ace qui secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas votre faute. On aurait dû prévoir quelque chose comme ça. Vous prenez pas la tête sur le sujet.

Chiba soupira et en regardant ses mains, il avoua :

\- J'étais pour sûr de moi. Durant l'entraînement, j'ai réussi des tirs dans des conditions encore moins favorables. Dakedo, au moment critique…

Il leva une main tremblante.

-… j'ai senti mon doigt se raidir et mon champ de vision se rétrécir.

\- Onajiku… avoua Hayami en se serrant dans ses bras, les yeux fermés.

\- L'obligation de réussir m'a mis la pression, continua Chiba. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Il revoyait parfaitement Koro-sensei de dos, comme il l'avait vu dans son viseur, éclairé par les explosions.

\- Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi différent par rapport à l'entraînement.

\- C'est normal, ça arrive même aux meilleurs… d'un côté, vous vous mettiez la pression et de l'autre… vous étiez sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

Ace regarda ses propres mains.

\- J'avais treize ans la première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Je _voulais_ pas. Mais je le _devais_. J'avais quelqu'un à protéger. J'ai réalisé une fois l'action faite ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce gars était là, la carotide tranchée, se vidant de son sang à mes pieds, et la bouteille brisée que j'avais en main perlait encore de son sang.

Il serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

\- J'avais un entraînement dur, très dur. Garp voulait que Luffy et moi soyons des grands marines. Il était impitoyable, intransigeant. A côté, nous continuons à nous entraîner. Et nous chassions aussi. On tuait des animaux pour qu'ils puissent nous permettre de vivre encore un peu et ils étaient plus gros que nous, qui n'étions que des enfants... Mais c'était si différent…

Ace regardait fixement un point devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts, comme sous hypnose.

\- On dit que par la suite, ça devient plus facile. Dans un sens, c'est vrai. Parce qu'on s'habitue. A moins de naître fondamentalement mauvais ou de grandir dans un monde qui n'a aucun respect pour la vie, sans la moindre notion de ce qu'elle représente… ce genre de chose indéfinissable... Aucun entraînement ne peut vous y préparer. Je connais plus d'une personne qui n'aurait même pas appuyé sur la gâchette à votre place.

\- Tu regardes quoi ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Des fantômes. Les morts que j'ai causés et qui continuent de me hanter…

\- Merci pour ces _sages_ _paroles_ … commenta Maehara, le visage étrangement rouge. En tout cas, je suis _claqué_.

\- Si on allait se pieuter ? proposa Mimura en relevant la tête de ses bras. J'ai plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Bande de lopettes ! grogna Terasaka de sa table avec Yoshida. Vous vous dégonflez pour un seul échec ! On a fait ce qu'on a pu, alors, demain et les jours qui viennent, je vais m'éclater !

Okajima était déjà à demain, lui aussi.

\- C'est exact ! Demain, je vais mater les filles en maillot ! Crevé ou pas, ça va saigner du nez ! A nous les meufs en maillot !

\- Ace, tu peux pas faire ce que tu as fait pour Itona, sur ces idiots ? demanda Kayano avec espoir.

\- Le Haoshoku pour un truc qui se règle avec des coups de pieds au cul ? Faut pas exagérer… marmonna Ace.

\- J'ai même pas son énergie… soupira Maehara.

Cassandra jeta un regard fiévreux sur tout le monde.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ici…

Nagisa était d'accord avec elle. Quasiment tout le monde était à côté de ses pompes. Cette fatigue était anormale !

Il se leva et regarda Nakamura juste à côté de lui.

\- Nagisa-kun, puisque tu es debout… aide-moi à marcher… demanda la blonde.

Et elle s'effondra. Seul les réflexes d'Ace la sauvèrent de sa rencontre avec le sol.

\- Nakamura-san !? s'inquiéta Nagisa.

\- J'aimerais retourner à ma chambre me changer… haleta Nakamura, fiévreuse. Mais je n'arrive plus à bouger…

Cassandra se leva à son tour, d'un pas vacillant, le regard fiévreux.

\- Prends-la ! siffla Ace à Nagisa. Cassandra !

Il se dépêcha de venir soutenir sa sœur, inquiet.

\- Oi ! Reste avec moi ! Je vais me faire tuer s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit alors que tu es sous ma responsabilité !

\- Elle est brûlante ! annonça Nagisa en prenant la température de Nakamura.

\- Karma, prends la température de Cass' ! demanda Ace.

Karma se leva mais s'interrompit au commentaire d'Okajima :

\- Rien que de songer aux filles, je saigne déjà du nez !

Okajima en sueur plaqua une main sur son nez qui saignait abondamment.

\- On s'est faits avoir… haleta Cassandra, avant de tourner de l'œil, dans les bras d'Ace.

\- CASSANDRA !

Karasuma débarqua en pleine panique sur la terrasse, la poche avec Koro-sensei toujours en main. Les uns après les autres, les élèves tombaient.

Une serveuse qui était sortie en même temps regardait ça complètement paniquée. Karasuma l'interpella :

\- Où se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche !?

\- Vous savez, c'est une toute petite île…

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

\- Newgate ! Où est-elle, elle doit les examiner ! Elle est notre seule chance, pour l'instant !

Ace portait Cassandra dans ses bras (comme si ce n'était pas une adulte et qu'il n'avait pas un corps d'adolescent) et se présenta devant Karasuma.

\- Dans son état, c'est mort. Elle a ce que la moitié d'entre-nous ont.

Un téléphone sonna.

C'était celui de Karasuma et le numéro était inconnu. Il décrocha et le porta à son oreille, Ace toujours devant lui, le regardant comme s'il était son seul espoir de sauver la blonde infirmière.

« _Yo, sensei_. »

La voix était déformée et surprit Karasuma.

« _Vos mignons petits élèves ont l'air dans un sale état. »_

Cela alerta immédiatement Karasuma

\- Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda Karasuma.

 _« Mon identité n'a aucune importance. Il n'y a pas que ces gosses qui en ont après la prime.»_

\- C'est donc toi le responsable ?

Takebayashi murmura quelque chose à Ace qui hocha la tête et regarda le binoclard comme si c'était le messie. Il alla allonger Cassandra dans un coin de la terrasse, au pied d'une colonne et fila dans l'hôtel après avoir compté le nombre de malades.

L'interlocuteur de Karasuma se contenta de rire.

« _Bien vu. C'est un virus créé artificiellement. La période d'incubation et les premiers symptômes varient en fonction des gens. Mais au bout d'une semaine, toutes leurs cellules se désagrégeront et ils mourront. Il n'y a qu'un seul propriétaire de l'antidote et hélas pour vous, c'est moi. »_

Karasuma leva la main tenant Koro-sensei et fit un geste avec, appelant Kayano et Nagisa à lui, avant d'entendre la suite :

« _Je n'ai pas très envie de me déplacer, donc, il va falloir que vous veniez à moi pour le récupérer directement. »_

Ritsu avait déjà localisé la source de l'appel et l'affichait sur le portable de Nagisa, montrant une carte avec un point jaune pour montrer où ils étaient, et un point mauve, sur une structure, source de l'appel.

« _Il y a un hôtel au sommet de cette île. Apportez-moi la prime sur pattes d'ici une heure au dernier étage. Mais vous avez l'air d'être fort, et très dangereux… Je sais ! Parmi les élèves encore en état, envoyez le garçon et la fille les plus petits de la classe. Si vous avez peur pour eux, envoyez donc aussi le garçon le plus fort de votre groupe. J'ai déjà prévenu la réception de l'hôtel. Ne tentez rien et l'échange se terminera très vite. Mais si vous contactez quelqu'un de l'extérieur ou si vous avez le moindre retard, je détruirai l'antidote sur-le-champ. »_

Cela choqua les deux petits, alors qu'Ace revenait avec un gars de l'hôtel. Si le pirate avait des tonnes de serviettes et une trousse de premier secours dans les bras, plus le matos qu'avait toujours Cassandra dans ses affaires, le membre du personnel avait de la glace en pagaille.

Takebayashi prit les choses en main avec Okuda.

« _Je vous remercie d'avoir immobilisé ce gêneur pour de bon. Il semblerait que le ciel soit avec nous ! »_

Et il raccrocha.

De colère, Karasuma frappa une table avec Koro-sensei.

Comment un joueur extérieur pouvait débarquer à cet instant ?

* * *

Les malades furent mis dans des futons. Ace avait pour consigne de rester au loin s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa température (chose impossible dans son état émotionnel).

L'assistante de Karasuma arriva en courant, alors que son supérieur se rongeait les ongles sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Rien à faire, dit-elle. J'ai eu beau dire que j'étais du Gouvernement, la réception de l'hôtel a évoqué la protection de la vie privée de ses clients.

\- C'était à prévoir, grogna Karasuma.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Koro-sensei.

\- L'hôtel au sommet de l'île est un lieu de négoce de la pègre déjà identifié par le gouvernement.

\- Une île déserte au milieu des eaux méridionales, c'est un lieu idéal, commenta Irina.

\- J'ai envie de savoir _pourquoi_ vous avez encore rien fait contre ? demanda Ace qui marchait comme un lion en cage derrière Nagisa et Kayano.

\- Ils ont des contacts hauts placés au gouvernement. Même la police ne peut intervenir.

\- Je m'en doutais, cracha Ace.

Comme pour le marché noir. Les hauts placés et les plus friqués étaient de gros clients. Alors, impossible d'intervenir…

\- L'hôtel ne prendra jamais notre parti, commenta Karma, adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Comment on va faire ?! Beaucoup d'entre-nous vont mourir ! paniqua Yoshida. On n'est pas venus ici pour se faire tuer !

Ace le prit par le col, le regard fou.

\- Quand tu entres dans le rôle de l'assassin, même si t'as pas encore réussi à avoir ta proie, il faut que tu t'attendes à devenir un jour une proie !

\- Ace ! Calme-toi ! intervint Nagisa. Tout le monde a peur, t'énerver ne servira à rien !

\- Reste tranquille toi aussi, Ysohida-kun… appela Hara de là où elle avait été allongée. On ne mourra pas aussi facilement. Réfléchissons calmement à un plan.

Et elle sourit d'un air rassurant.

\- Mais faire ce qu'il ordonne est trop dangereux, pointa Terasaka. On doit envoyer les deux nains de notre classe avec le pirate ?! C'est-à-dire ces deux cornichons ! –il frappa avec colère et à répétition sur la tête de Kayano et Nagisa- et ce pyromane qui veut tout faire sauter ! Autant lui refiler des otages et briser directement l'antidote.

\- Terasaka-ya, donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas t'envoyer un _Hiken_ dans la tronche… siffla Ace en le regardant d'un air assassin.

\- Ces méthodes me foutent la gerbe autant qu'à toi, Portgas ! Il a déjà empoisonné nos potes et ta _sœur_ , si j'ai bien saisi les rapports dans votre équipage.

\- Quel simplet ! commenta Hazama de là où elle était allongée.

A côté d'elle, Muramatsu eut un petit rire.

\- Ignorons ses demandes et filons à l'hosto !

Cela lui valut une claque derrière le crâne d'Ace.

\- Merci Portgas, remercia Takebayashi de là où il fouillait la trousse médicale de Cassandra. Je suis contre.

Il arrangea ses lunettes et dit :

-S'il s'agit bien d'un virus artificiel inconnu, même le plus grand des hôpitaux n'aura aucun antidote. Si on les déplace pour rien, on ne fera qu'accroître le danger.

\- Nandato ?! grogna Terasaha.

Le binoclard alla s'agenouiller entre Hazama et Muramatsu.

\- Je vais m'occuper de traiter les symptômes. Mieux vaut procéder à l'échange au plus vite.

Ace poussa un hurlement de rage en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide, laissant échapper un poing de feu énorme qui fila jusqu'à la mer, transformant le sable en verre sur son passage.

Ils étaient tous impuissants.

Si Koro-sensei pouvait bouger, ils s'en sortiraient bien. Ou si seulement Cassandra n'était pas elle aussi blessée, puisque son état rendait Ace incapable de réfléchir. Leur assassinat à moitié réussi se retournait contre eux.

\- L'objectif de l'ennemi, c'est lui, dit Karasuma en regardant Koro-sensei.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il nous rendra nos deux émissaires ? demanda Irina. Avec Ace-san dans cet état, c'est la pire chose à faire que de l'envoyer en mission de négociations. S'il y a bien une chose que je peux reconnaître, c'est un appel au meurtre, et il est prêt à tuer.

Karasuma se frappa doucement le front de son poing, essayant de faire fonctionner plus vite son cerveau pour chercher une solution. Que faire ? Ils n'avaient qu'une heure devant eux…

\- Karma…

Karma regarda Cassandra qui venait de l'appeler, les paupières closes sous la fièvre et alla la rejoindre. Elle lui souffla quelque chose et il hocha la tête avant de se lever.

\- Je t'emprunte ça, annonça-t-il à Takebayashi en montrant la trousse médicale de Cassandra. Je dois juste prendre quelque chose. Terasaka, une bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît.

Terasaka alla chercher la bouteille d'eau alors que Karma fouillait dans la trousse médicale pour en sortir quelque chose qu'il glissa dans une des poches de son pantalon.

\- Il y a bien un moyen, annonça brusquement Koro-sensei.

Tout le monde le regarda au moment où Terasaka revenait.

C'est cet instant que Ritsu choisit pour se manifester de nouveau, avec une tenue très près du corps, comme si elle était une voleuse, sur un fond étoilé.

\- _Koro-sensei, ok desu_ !

\- Ritsu-san semble avoir terminé la tâche que je lui ai confiée, annonça Koro-sensei. Que les biens portants me suivent dans des tenues qu'ils pourront salir. Karma-kun, refroidis le pyromane sur les nerfs.

\- C'était mon objectif, annonça Karma en prenant la bouteille d'eau des mains de Terasaka.

Il l'ouvrit et alla jusqu'à Ace qui, trop occupé par sa peur et sa colère, ne le vit pas venir.

Plouf !

Il se retrouva en un instant avec un litre et demi d'eau sur le crâne.

\- Cassandra ne veut pas que tu t'énerves ainsi. C'est ce genre de colère qui t'a fait perdre contre Marshall. Je suis le messager, pas la peine de m'incendier, lui dit sérieusement Karma.

Ace inspira et expira profondément et ramena son chapeau sur son crâne, sans s'occuper du fait qu'il était dégoulinant d'eau.

\- Je suis calmé.

Karma leva un pouce vers Cassandra qui s'était redressée de son mieux. En voyant ça, elle eut un pauvre sourire et se recoucha.

\- On compte sur vous, les jeunes… souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Irina, Karasuma et son assistante étaient les seuls pouvant conduire. Ainsi, ils prirent chacun une voiture et suivirent le trajet indiqué par Ritsu, pour arriver au pied d'une falaise, juste au bord de laquelle l'hôtel, où leur agresseur se cachait, était construit.

Tout le monde sortit de la voiture et regarda la paroi rocheuse devant eux, levant les yeux jusqu'au bâtiment.

C'était haut.

Depuis les portables, Ritsu annonça qu'elle s'était introduite dans les ordinateurs de l'hôtel pour récupérer les plans des lieux et la disposition des gardes.

\- _Ils sont nombreux dans l'entrée et dans le jardin_! annonça-t-elle en faisant apparaître un plan ultra détaillé de l'hôtel avec des points rouges pour indiquer la garde. _Il est impossible d'entrer sans passer par la réception. Il y a cependant une entrée de service en haut de cette falaise. Et comme son accès est impossible, aucun garde n'y est posté._

\- Si vous refusez de vous plier aux demandes de l'ennemi, c'est la seule solution ! leur annonça Koro-sensei, toujours dans la petite poche accrochée au poing de Karasuma. Hormis les onze malades et les deux qui les soignent, que sont Takebayashi-kun et Okuda-kun, tous les autres devront s'infiltrer par là ! Vous récupérez l'antidote en attaquant le dernier étage par surprise ! Voyons si les leçons de pickpocket de nos pirates seront utiles aujourd'hui !

Tous les regards se fixèrent de nouveau sur la falaise et l'hôtel.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! protesta Karasuma en levant Koro-sensei à son visage. La façon dont ils nous ont eu montre qu'on est face à un ou des pros !

\- En effet, il serait donc plus prudent de me livrer directement, accorda Koro-sensei. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Cela dépend de vous.

\- Ils vont chuter et se tuer avant même d'atteindre l'hôtel, pointa Irina.

Karasuma serra les dents.

Il le savait, ça ne servait à rien. Ils devaient envoyer ce trio livrer Koro-sensei.

\- _Hum-hum_.

Ace s'était raclé la gorge. Karasuma le regarda et avec un petit sourire, le pirate montra la falaise. La classe E était déjà occupée à la gravir.

\- Atteindre le rebord devrait sans doute être difficile, mais cette partie là, ça, c'est du gâteau, commenta Isogai qui escaladait en tête.

\- Surtout par rapport à nos entraînements.

\- Da ne ?

Karasuma et Irina les regardèrent faire avec surprise alors que Koro-sensei et Ace essayaient de ne pas rire.

Isogai parvint à une bonne prise lui permettant de s'accrocher d'une main pour faire face aux enseignants sans se mettre en danger.

\- Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais entraînés à affronter un adversaire inconnu dans un hôtel dont nous ignorons tout, aussi, donc, Karasuma-sensei. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais pouvez-vous, avec Ace, nous commander ?

\- On va faire payer à ces ordures de nous avoir cherchés ! assura Terasaka.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Karasuma.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires. Vous avez quinze membres de l'unité des forces spéciales qui attendent vos ordres, et un mercenaire en soutien. Ace-kun, il vaut mieux que tu ne te manifestes pas trop. Les autorités essayent de ne pas trop fouiner par ici, mais si tes pouvoirs sont découverts, cela pourrait poser des problèmes.

Ace hocha la tête et dit, comme si ça lui coûtait énormément :

\- Je m'en remets à Karasuma-taisho.

\- Si Ace est le mercenaire, qui est le quinzième ? demanda Irina.

\- _Ne m'oubliez pas !_ demanda Ritsu depuis le portable de Nagisa.

\- Saaa, il ne nous reste que peu de temps.

Karasuma ferma les yeux et prit sa décision.

Il s'avança et cria :

\- Votre attention à tous ! Notre objectif est le dernier étage de l'hôtel au sommet de cette falaise ! Notre mission passera d'infiltration discrète à attaque surprise ! Nous utiliserons les mêmes signaux manuels que durant les entraînements ! Notre seule différence est notre cible ! Vous avez trois minutes pour mémoriser la carte ! Nous commencerons à 21h50 !

\- HAI ! firent les élèves.

* * *

Okuda et Takebayashi étaient bien occupés avec leurs patients.

Il ne restait que cinquante minutes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, sensei ? demanda Takebayashi en posant une poche de glaçons sur le front de Cassandra.

\- Comme une merde, mais c'est pas la première fois… sourit faiblement Cassandra. Désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider…

\- Reposez-vous, on fera au mieux.

Cassandra hocha la tête. Takebayashi essuya un peu de sang qui avait coulé du nez de la femme et allait changer de patient quand la blonde parla de nouveau :

\- La vie m'a appris plus que les études, Takebayashi-kun. L'expérience t'offre plus que n'importe quel livre. Ne crache pas sur ce savoir, néanmoins, mais ne t'inonde pas le cerveau avec.

Cassandra ouvrit un œil vitreux et serra le poignet du garçon.

\- Tu fais du très bon travail, pour l'instant et au vu de tes capacités.

Cela serra le cœur du garçon. Une inconnue lui offrait la reconnaissance que sa famille lui refusait encore aujourd'hui. Il se leva et retourna à une table pour refaire des sacs de glace, rapidement rejoint par Okuda.

\- Leur fièvre est si haute… souffla Takebayashi. On doit au minimum baisser leur température pour éviter les dommages cérébraux

\- Hai !

Et Okuda se chargea de nouveaux sacs de glaçons pour retourner au travail, en parfaite petite infirmière, avant de s'arrêter et de demander, tout en remettant son masque hygiénique sur le visage :

\- Est-ce que ce virus pourrait se rependre sur l'île ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Regarde, nous sommes en bonne santé pour l'instant. Cela se transmet très certainement de façon orale. Cela a dû être mélangé dans de la nourriture, une boisson ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse se répandre à d'innocents curieux. Je l'ai dit aussi à l'autre équipe.

Un virus pour eux et eux seuls… mais quand et où ?

* * *

Okano avançait sur la falaise avec aisance et leur fit un petit signe de main.

« Ne restez pas derrière. »

Pas étonnant en la voyant de savoir qu'elle avait été un membre du club de gymnastique.

Pour ce qui était des profs, il y en avait un sur trois qui pouvait grimper. Irina était accrochée au dos de Karasuma qui escaladait au mieux, Ace à proximité, se tenant à la falaise comme un singe, avait Koro-sensei en main, et regarder ça en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours en bas, toi ? lui demanda Sugaya. Tu devrais pas être déjà en haut ?

\- Je suis là pour m'assurer de rattraper Bitch-sensei si elle chute, et soutenir mentalement Karasuma, commenta Ace.

\- J'admire l'équilibre et l'agilité des élèves, commenta Koro-sensei en regardant la classe E escalader la falaise.

\- Je les entraîne en leur faisant grimper la montagne derrière l'école, expliqua Karasuma.

\- Je vois. Cela explique leur maîtrise des flyboards.

\- La ferme et dépêche-toi de grimper ! Mes mains commencent à fatiguer ! s'indigna Irina.

En haut, Chiba posa une question existentielle :

\- Pourquoi Bitch-sensei est venue, déjà ?

\- Elle voulait pas rester derrière et se sentir mise de côté.

\- Je m'en foutrais si elle ne nous ralentissait pas… grogna Terasaka.

De son côté, Nagisa avait un peu de mal et essayait de suivre Karma. Mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre, ils avaient un timing serré.

Ace grimpa à son niveau en deux trois mouvements.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer des prises rapides, simples et solides qui te fatigueront moins, encouragea le pirate.

\- T'es un vrai singe… commenta Nagisa en suivant Ace.

\- J'aime grimper dans les voiles des navires, et j'ai grandi dans la jungle. Luffy est plus doué que moi pour ça, mais il n'empêche que l'un comme l'autre, on aime être en altitude, d'où nos capacités d'escalade.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'une fois en haut, on a l'impression d'être libre.

Ils entendirent Karma avertir Kayano qui était un peu plus haut, d'une roche coupante.

\- Ace… d'après toi, qui est le responsable de tout ça ? S'il connaît Koro-sensei, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

\- Sa na. On le saura une fois en haut.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet et se précipitèrent, courbés et en silence, vers une rambarde, derrière laquelle ils se cachèrent.

Karasuma tira son portable.

\- Ritsu, repasse une dernière fois notre plan d'infiltration, exigea l'homme.

\- _Hai ! Voici la carte de l'hôtel !_

Et elle montra l'hôtel et le chemin à emprunter.

\- _On ne peut pas prendre les ascenseurs, ils nécessitent une carte magnétique qui diffère pour chaque étage._

\- C'est aussi la pire chose à utiliser en cas d'infiltration. Trop facile de se faire piéger dedans, et on prend le risque de se ramasser une embuscade sur le nez, nota Ace.

\- Point retenu, assura Karasuma.

Ace haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux de son propre portable.

\- Ce genre de chose est la spécialité de ma flotte. Peu nombreux sont les pirates qui peuvent prétendre avoir infiltré Marie Joa sans avoir laissé la moindre trace, et je suis fier de dire que ma flotte et moi avons réussi cet exploit. Continue, Ritsu.

 _\- Nous devrons donc prendre les escaliers, mais ils sont dispersés dans l'hôtel._

En effet, à chaque étage, ils devaient traverser un couloir ou une pièce pour accéder à l'escalier qui leur permettrait de grimper plus haut.

\- C'est comme une station de télévision, nota Chiba.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kayano qui se tenait à côté de lui, son portable sorti.

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, ils ont ce genre de plan de construction compliqué pour empêcher des terroristes de capturer la station.

\- T'en sais beaucoup !

\- Pas étonnant que les mauvais gars aiment passer du temps ici, commenta Sugaya.

- _Porte de derrière déverrouillée !_ annonça Ritsu.

De loin, ils virent le petit voyant à côté de la porte passer au vert.

\- Allons-y, on manque de temps. Portgas, tu passes en dernier pour couvrir nos arrières.

\- Aye, assura Ace.

Et les élèves se précipitèrent rapidement dans l'hôtel, Ace refermant la porte, brûlant assez le montant pour empêcher une fermeture correcte, et donc leur permettre une évacuation d'urgence en cas de souci.

* * *

Ils parcoururent le couloir pour arriver à un hall empli de gardes en costard cravate.

\- Il y a plus de gardes que j'imaginais… marmonna Karasuma depuis l'angle de la porte.

\- Ce sera difficile de passer par là, avec tout ce monde… souffla Nagisa.

\- Portgas, tu peux pas faire comme pour Itona et les assommer à distance ? demanda Terasaka.

\- Non. Quand ils reviendront à eux, ils sauront qu'il y a quelque chose de louche et donneront l'alerte, annonça Ace. Et impossible de savoir combien de temps ils resteront inconscient. Cela varie suivant les personnes.

Karasuma se mit à réfléchir dur. Devait-il juste en envoyer quelques-uns ? Non, il y avait trop de risques s'ils avaient affaire à de nombreux ennemis. Que faire…

\- Conduits d'aération ? proposa Ace. Ou alors passage au compte goutte ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez… traversez juste comme ça, marmonna Irina.

Tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre.

Alors que tout le monde protestait à voix basse, Irina s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et jeta un œil dedans.

\- Dakara, allez-y normalement ! dit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

Et elle s'avança dans son élégante robe de soirée rouge, comme si elle appartenait à l'endroit, simulant parfaitement la démarche incertaine de la femme qui a un peu trop bu. Les gardes la regardèrent passer, totalement perplexes, jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'arrête au niveau de l'un d'eux en le percutant.

\- Je suis désolée, il semblerait que j'ai un peu trop abusé de l'alcool qu'il y avait dans ma chambre… s'excusa Irina avec sa voix la plus charmeuse et innocente.

Elle regarda l'homme avec un air à la fois fiévreux et innocent, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil appuyé.

« Note à soi-même, ne _jamais_ la présenter à Boa Hancock. » songea Ace alors que l'homme rougissait.

\- Vous en faîtes pas… euh… mademoiselle…

\- Je suis censée être la pianiste qui doit jouer la semaine prochaine, dit Irina en montrant le piano. Je suis venue en avance pour voir les environs

Et elle alla s'asseoir au piano.

\- J'aimerais voir si le piano est accordé… ça m'aidera à redevenir un peu plus sobre… dit-elle.

Elle souleva le capot et regarda d'un air de chiot triste par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je peux jouer un peu, ne ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Etoo… ja… laissez-moi véri-…

Le garde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Irina l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Allez, juste un tout petit peu… je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez tous jouer, et que vous me corrigiez…

\- Corriger ?

\- Oui, je veux que vous me _corrigiez_ , donc, soyez attentifs… et si je fais quelque chose de mal, vous me _punirez_ , ne ?

Et elle commença à jouer… la mâchoire d'Ace se décrocha.

\- Elle est douée… commenta Kimura, le seul à pouvoir mettre des mots sur l'effarement de la classe.

\- Ah, le _Fantaisie Impromptu_ de Chopin, reconnut Koro-sensei _._

Nagisa qui avait hérité de Koro-sensei, regarda le prof d'un air interrogateur.

\- Un assassin qui a des talents très clairs, mais qui les connaît que trop bien… qui sait comment charmer et ruser… Elle utilise son corps d'une façon ensorcelante avec sa façon de jouer… C'est une vraie séduction auditive ! Tous les yeux sont sur elle…

C'était le cas de le dire. Plus que jamais, Ace priait Davy Jones pour qu'Hancock et Irina ne se rencontrent _jamais_. Cela serait un désastre pour les deux mondes, si elles se donnaient des idées à l'une et l'autre.

\- Neee~… ne regardez pas d'aussi loin, fit Irina en cessant de jouer.

Elle se retourna sur sa chaise pour regarder les gardes les plus éloignés.

\- Rapprochez-vous et assurez-vous que je joue bien… leur demande-t-elle dans tout son charme.

Alors que les gardes se rapprochaient, Irina fit des gestes de mains pour le reste du groupe, sous le piano :

« Je peux vous gagner vingt minutes, allez-y. »

Et elle se remit à jouer, alors que sur la pointe des pieds, le groupe passait au couloir suivant.

La classe E était tombée sous le sortilège enchanteur de cette performance, réalisant pour la première fois qu'ils avaient une enseignante magnifique.

\- On a réussi ! sourit Kayano.

\- Bitch-sensei est géniale, non ? Arriver à jouer avec tous ces ongles… commenta Sugaya.

\- Ouais, elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle était capable de jouer du piano… approuva Isogai.

\- Elle est plus que ce que vous voyez tous les jours, leur dit Karasuma. Plus un assassin est bon, plus il élargit son éventail de compétences. La femme qui vous enseigne comment communiquer avec des étrangers est la numéro un ou deux des maîtres de l'Honey Trap de ce monde.

Ace frissonna.

-Karasuma-sensei… pour le bien de ce monde, si vous parvenez à tomber sur Boa Hancock… ne la mettez _jamais_ , oh grand _jamais,_ dans la même pièce que Bitch-sensei… Hebihime est déjà difficile à appréhender. Pas besoin qu'elle apprenne deux ou trois trucs de notre prof… et encore moins que notre prof glane des idées d'elle.

\- C'est qui cette Hebihime pour t'avoir traumatisé ? demanda Sugaya.

\- La Kaizoku Jotei. La capitaine des Kuja Kaizoku, un équipage fait seulement de femmes. Certains disent que c'est la femme la plus sexy de la Grand Line. Et son mépris des hommes n'arrange pas les choses.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose de ses pensées et commença à grimper l'escalier au pied duquel ils se trouvaient.

\- Nyurufufufufu ! Il semblerait que même si je ne peux pas bouger, il n'y aura pas de gros problèmes, commenta Koro-sensei.

Ils étaient dans l'hôtel Denjo, réellement et avaient réussi à atteindre le troisième étage.

\- Maintenant qu'on a réussi à passer le passage le plus compliqué avec la surveillance, nous devrions être capables de nous faire passer pour de vrais clients, commenta Karasuma.

\- Clients ? Ils ont des clients du style de collégien par ici ? s'étonna Sugaya.

\- Newgate-san a fait un rapport sur cet hôtel, en même temps qu'il a fait la carte de l'île. Et il a pointé le nombre de clients mineurs de cet hôtel. « Des fils à papa », pour reprendre les mots de votre enseignant, avec des parents dans le show-biz ou tout simplement millionnaires. Pourris gâtés et élever comme des rois. Ils ont un air innocent tout en se trempant dans des affaires sombres.

\- Je connais ce genre de gosses… grogna Ace avec haine. J'en vois depuis que je suis gamin.

Il retira ses bandages et arrangea son chapeau. Il prit un paquet de chewing-gum de la poche de Kayano, avant de s'avancer en mâchonnant, le pas traînant, un air qui laissait présager qu'il était le roi du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, hein ?! demanda Ace à un adulte qu'il croisa.

L'homme s'en alla en courant, mort de trouille.

\- Faîtes comme Ace, et agissez comme si vous étiez ce _genre_ de jeunes… rit doucement Koro-sensei. Regardez le monde autour de vous comme s'il vous était inférieur !

\- Oh, ça peut pas être si difficile… commenta Terasaka.

Et la classe E prit des têtes de dégénérés.

\- On dirait que vous sortez d'un asile psychiatrique, pointa Ace. A deux ou trois exceptions près, vous avez des têtes de malades…

\- Tadashi, nous ne connaissons pas le nombre, ni le visage de nos adversaires. Il pourrait même nous attaquer en se faisant passer pour un client. Avancez avec précaution. Ace-kun, ton Haki peut-il nous aider ?

\- Bien entendu.

Il alla poser une main sur l'épaule de Nagisa et lui souffla un mot :

\- Entraînement.

Nagisa hocha la tête et respira profondément, avant d'expirer, gardant les yeux à moitié clos, sous l'air perplexe de Koro-sensei qu'il avait toujours en main.

* * *

Ils reprirent leur marche dans le couloir. Tous les clients qu'ils croisaient se poussaient sur leur passage, ou au minimum, évitaient de les regarder dans les yeux. Personne ne voulait causer des ennuis, après tout.

\- Je pensais qu'on devrait considérer tout l'hôtel comme notre ennemi, mais comme ça, on dirait qu'on va pouvoir accéder au dernier étage sans ennui ! sourit naïvement Kayano.

\- Et si quelque chose devait arriver, notre avant-garde, Karasuma, le saurait.

\- Ne baisse pas ta garde, siffla Ace, en arrière du groupe. Appelez le prof, on a un rigolo en vu.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall central du troisième étage.

\- Ch ! On peut faire ça les doigts dans le nez maintenant qu'on est là ! commenta Terasaka. Détends ton string, Portgas.

Les gars comme Terasaka étaient les premiers à se faire avoir en mission.

\- Ne baissez pas votre garde, gronda Karasuma qui marchait en tête avec lui.

\- On manque de temps ! On devrait juste foncer !

Il fonça avec Yoshida vers le couloir d'en face, se rapprochant d'un client à l'air affable qui venait vers eux en humant doucement.

Nagisa se figea. Cet homme…

\- Terasaka-kun ! Yoshida-kun ! cria Fuwa.

\- TERASAKA ! YOSHIDA ! RAMENEZ VOS CULS ICI ! rugit Ace en fendant la foule.

Karasuma réagit aussi vite, et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à mettre les deux garçons hors de danger avant que le client ne remonte son col sur son nez et ne jette un gaz mauve sur les deux adultes.

Karasuma se couvrit immédiatement le nez et la bouche de sa main avant d'assener un coup de pied dans le dispositif qui contenait le gaz, l'envoyant balader. Ace le rattrapa au passage et les deux pros bâtirent en retraite.

\- Comment pouviez-vous savoir ? demanda l'homme alors que le gaz se dispersait. Je ne montre aucune intention quand je tue, juste en passant par là… c'est ma spécialité, mademoiselle tête-de-kappa et monsieur tronche-de-passoir.

\- Vous êtes celui qui nous a remis ces boissons pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue ! pointa Fuwa. C'est totalement suspect qu'un gars pareil marche comme ça dans cet hôtel !

\- Eeeh, t'as un bon œil…

\- Dès l'instant où vous êtes entré dans cet étage, je savais ce que vous étiez et ce que vous vouliez… souffla Ace, une veine sur la tempe alors que ce gars avait insulté ses tâches de rousseur. Ensuite, même en vous aspergeant d'une tonne de parfum, vous pourrez pas vous défaire de votre odeur de mort.

\- Un petit voyou qui connaît les trucs du milieu, je vois !

Nouvelle veine apparente sur le front d'Ace.

Il n'était pas un petit voyou. Il était un commandant _pirate_ par Davy Jones !

Mais Kayano avait compris autre chose :

\- C'est vous qui nous avez tous empoisonnés, non ?

L'homme se marra en lui demandant des preuves.

\- Y'aurait tout un tas d'opportunités de vous glisser ce virus autrement que par une boisson.

Kayano ne savait que répondre, mais Fuwa eut un rire. Elle s'avança, un doigt levé, l'air d'une parfaite enquêtrice de manga qui annonce sa conclusion.

\- Le seul moment où nous avons tous mangé et bu ensemble la même chose, ce sont ces boissons et le dîner sur le navire. Mais Okajima et Mirmura ont travaillé sur la vidéo durant le dîner, et Cassandra-san leur a préparé un bentô qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de consommer. Pourtant, ces trois là sont malades. Ce qui rétrécit les possibilités à ces boissons de bienvenue, ce qui veut dire…

Et elle pointa théâtralement le doigt vers l'homme :

\- Vous êtes le coupable, monsieur !

La façon dont l'homme recula voulait dire qu'elle avait visé juste.

\- Sugoi, Fuwa-san ! félicita Nagisa.

\- Tout comme une vrai détective ! s'extasia Kayano.

\- Quand tu lis beaucoup de shonen, tu apprends rapidement à t'adapter à des situations inhabituelles ! _Magazine Sunday_ est plein de mangas détective de top qualité comme ça !

Mode otaku pour Fuwa : ON.

\- Et le _Jump_ ? demanda Nagisa, presque déprimé.

\- He ? Les détectives dans le _Jump ?_ Je les connais pas trop, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils sortaient un gros truc… je devrais peut-être m'y mettre. J'aime les investigations, c'est le type de manga que je lis… ceux qui mettent le mystère sur le bout de ma langue…

\- Vas-y, Fuwa, personne ne va remarquer la publicité gratuite par ici… se marra Ace en se massant le nez **[1]**.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ace ! Sois plus subtile dans l'insertion de la publicité ! protesta Nagisa.

Et tout ça, ça fit rire le gros vilain méchant de la pièce qui avait presque failli être oublié.

\- KARASUMA !

Ace rattrapa à temps Karasuma avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre.

\- Prends garde, tu vas pas tarder à finir comme lui… ricana l'homme.

\- Votre gaz à deux balles n'aura jamais aucun effet sur moi, siffla Ace.

\- Un empoisonneur, nota Koro-sensei. Et très doué dans son utilisation.

\- Ceci est mon gaz paralysant personnel pour les lieux clos. Respire-le une fois, et tu deviens une statue vivante…l'air frais le fait se disperser, réduisant les traces au nombre de zéro. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu n'en sois pas encore une, de statue, shonen.

Ace gonfla ses joues, prêt à cracher du feu à la figure de cet idiot, et ainsi, lui expliquer visuellement pourquoi le gaz n'aurait pas d'effet sur lui, quand Karma posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je te vois venir, Ace. Ne fais rien de ce genre, c'est trop dangereux de le faire dans un endroit pareil, lui chuchota le rouge.

\- Bien, maintenant que je vois que vous n'avez pas l'intention de suivre le plan, les négociations sont donc un échec. Je vais appeler le boss, annonça leur adversaire.

\- Avec quel portable ?

La voix venait de derrière l'homme. En effet, pendant qu'il avait passé son temps à parler, se concentrant sur Karasuma et Koro-sensei, il n'avait pas vu que quatre élèves avaient pris place dans son dos. Le reste du groupe en profita pour bloquer les sorties, laissant Ace et Karasuma au centre de la pièce.

\- Quand vous rencontrez un ennemi, bloquez immédiatement toute possibilité de retraite, récita Isogai. N'est-ce pas, Karasuma-sensei ?

\- Et ses moyens de communication, compléta Ace en sortant de sa poche un téléphone portable que l'individu reconnut comme le sien.

Quand est-ce qu'il se l'était fait voler ?

\- Le moment où tu nous as vus… souffla Karasuma en se dégageant d'Ace. Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer mais faire demi-tour pour alerter ton patron.

Ace recula de quelques pas, laissant Karasuma seul face à l'individu. Un regard, et le message passa. Qu'il demande de l'aide, et Ace la lui fournirait.

\- Je suis surpris que tu puisses toujours parler, annonça leur attaquant en se préparant à une nouvelle attaque. Mais tout ce qu'il reste, c'est juste une bande de gosses. Une fois que tu seras mort, ils cesseront de suivre des ordres et prendront juste la fuite !

Il plongea une main dans sa poche… et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda Ace en brandissant le dispositif que cherchait justement l'homme.

Karasuma n'attendit pas plus et envoya un mawachigueri dans la figure de l'idiot, l'assommant sur le coup.

Fort, puissant, et une vitesse inhumaine, mais le commandement de ce terrifiant enseignant s'arrêtait ici.

Ace rattrapa Karasuma quand il s'effondra de nouveau.

Ils ligotèrent et cachèrent le gars sous une table, et Isogai se désigna pour porter Karasuma.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus puissant qu'il nous reste en état de combat, Ace, avait pointé Isogai.

\- On compte sur toi, Taisho-san ! sourit Karma.

\- Il n'empêche que vous pouvez pas continuer comme ça, Karasuma-sensei.

\- Je me sentirai mieux dans une demi-heure… haleta Karasuma. Ne faîtes rien d'idiot… et suivez les ordres de Portgas…

\- Cet homme est un monstre, commenta Sugaya. Autant de gaz paralyserait un éléphant.

\- Comment tu fais pour résister, Ace ? demanda Okano.

Pour toute réponse, Ace fit naître une petite flamme rassurante dans le creux de sa main.

\- Comme peux-tu vaincre avec du gaz quelque chose qui est intangible. A moins que tu retires tout l'oxygène d'une pièce, tu ne pourras pas m'avoir comme ça. Tu peux peut-être changer la nature de mon feu, mais sans plus.

Et ils se remirent en route. Nagisa répondit au regard inquisiteur d'Ace en balançant un peu sa tête, l'air de dire « pas vraiment ou un peu ».

Néanmoins, un professionnel qui possède à la fois le savoir-faire et l'expérience, c'était vraiment quelque chose… Et c'était ce genre de pro qui les attendait au sommet.

Seraient-ils capable de le battre juste avec leur force ?

\- Maaa, ça ressemble vraiment à des vacances d'été, non ?! demanda Koro-sensei, tout content en faisant apparaître un soleil sur son visage.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air interdit.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce type pas préoccupé pour un sou ?!

\- Il s'éclate parce qu'il est le seul absolument hors de danger !

\- Nagisa, fais le tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit malade !

Et Nagisa se fit un plaisir de faire tourbillonner la poche faisant crier Koro-sensei.

Là, Karma attrapa la poche contenant le Koro-sensei vert et sourit à Terasaka :

\- Okay, je vais le coincer dedans ! Terasaka, baisse ton froc et écarte-moi tes fesses.

\- Tu vas me tuer !

\- C'est juste ça qui te gène ? Okay, Ace, tu te portes volontaire ?

\- Et mon pied dans la figure, proposa Ace en levant une jambe.

Nagisa reprit Koro-sensei et lui demanda de s'expliquer.

\- La relation enseignant-élève n'est pas quelque chose de très confortable, expliqua Koro-sensei. Et les vacances d'été encouragent l'indépendance des élèves, hors de la protection des professeurs ! Si vous appliquez les leçons que vous apprenez durant vos cours d'EPS, il y aura peu d'ennemis que vous devrez craindre. Ce sont vos assassinats de vacances, et vous pouvez les vaincre. Mais à votre âge, il y a presque tout le temps quelqu'un de mieux préparé ou plus expérimenté que vous pour vous aider et vous guider. Et c'est le rôle d'Ace-kun. Peux-tu faire ça ? Les laisser avancer seuls, et simplement les pousser quand il faut ?

\- S'il faut, soupira Ace en haussant des épaules. En avant. Par contre, j'aimerais que Nagisa passe devant. S'il faut, je vais même porter Koro-sensei.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna tout le monde.

\- Ouais, pourquoi mettre la crevette devant ! s'indigna Terasaka. On a besoin de muscles pour l'avant-garde !

Ace le regarda un instant dans les yeux et Terasaka recula en déglutissant, permettant au pirate de regarder le bleu.

\- Parce qu'il est le _sujet-test_ avec le plus du potentiel pour _ça_ , mais il faut qu'il s'exerce.

Karasuma fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que l'apprentissage était dangereux ? dit l'homme qui comprenait de quoi parlait Ace.

\- Oh, mais c'est le cas. Seulement, Nagisa a accepté en connaissance de cause de le suivre.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Kataoka.

\- Haki, comprit Nagisa.

Il hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et lança Koro-sensei à Ace.

\- Je passe devant.

\- Je m'occupe de l'arrière-garde, alors. Terasaka, si tu cherches du boulot, j'en ai un pour toi. A son niveau, Nagisa a besoin de beaucoup de concentration, il pourrait se prendre un mur sans le savoir. Guide-le.

\- Eh ?!

Nagisa respira profondément et ferma à moitié les yeux, son corps se décontractant d'un coup. Et il se mit à avancer dans le couloir. Tout le monde le regarda se faufiler agilement entre deux clients, mais manquer de se prendre un mur sans l'intervention de Karma.

\- Viens ici ! Tu as été promu au rang de chien d'aveugle, Terasaka-kun ! sourit Karma.

* * *

C'était étrange cette sensation. Le monde avait disparu. C'était juste une myriade d'auras et de voix.

Nagisa avait l'impression que s'il tendait la main, il pouvait les toucher.

Mais en les écoutant, il pouvait les comprendre, les entendre, savoir presque ce qu'ils pensaient.

C'était tout ce qu'il sentait.

C'est là qu'il s'arrêta.

Là, dans ce couloir, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, de sombre… il voyait deux mains, et elles étaient dangereuses.

\- _Grip_.

Terasaka regarda Nagisa avec surprise. Déjà qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher et refuser de bouger, et voilà qu'il daignait ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, après qu'ils aient enfin atteint le cinquième étage.

Il confia à Kataoka la charge de Nagisa et se glissa le long du couloir, pour jeter un œil à l'angle.

Il y avait quelqu'un de très suspicieux.

Un homme blond, sans doute un étranger.

Il était là, comme ça, immobile, adossé à une vitre du couloir.

Ace s'avança vers l'avant, donna une pichenette dans le cou de Nagisa, le faisant sursauter. Un doigt sur les lèvres et le bleu comprit qu'il devait se taire.

Il papillonna des paupières, se demandant comment il était arrivé là.

La classe E n'avait pas besoin de décodeur pour sentir l'air autour de cet homme, ce que les pirates désignaient comme l'odeur de mort : ce type était un assassin.

Un simple regard du pirate au coin du couloir et il secoua la tête.

Sa position laissait impossible les attaques surprises. Ils pourraient tenter de forcer le passage en fonçant tous en même temps, mais l'effet de surprise ne serait pas suffisant.

Karasuma se maudit de ne pas avoir de vrai flingue avec de vraies balles. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en aurait besoin sur cette île.

Un bruit de verre brisé les alerta. L'homme avait donné un coup dans la vitre derrière lui, la fissurant sans difficulté.

\- C'est chiant… si je peux entendre vos pas, vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour moi, nu. Et un soi-disant gars des forces spéciales devait prendre la direction, aussi, avec un possible pirate, nu. Je suppose que le gaz de Smog les a eus, nu. Ils se sont sans doute entretués au passage, nu. Sortez de là, nu.

Tout le monde sortit du couloir. Ce type était barge pour avoir endommagé une fenêtre avec juste une main. Mais il y avait surtout quelque chose de dérangeant, que la peur les empêchait de formuler…

\- Tu dis beaucoup de « nu » dis donc, ojisan ! pointa Karma dans son élégance habituelle, mettant des mots sur les pensées de ses camarades.

\- T'en loupes pas une, Karma, ricana Ace.

\- Nu ? J'ai entendu dire que ça me permettrait de ressembler à la façon de parler d'un samurai, nu. C'est assez cool à entendre, donc, j'essaye de le faire, nu.

Confirmation, ce type était un étranger.

Il cessa de s'appuyer contre la vitre et se fit craquer les doigts.

\- J'ai peut-être tort, mais ce n'est pas grave, nu. Après que je vous aurais tous tués ici, je pourrais laisser tomber les « nu » sans perdre la face, nu.

\- Mains nues… voilà donc tes outils d'assassinat, nota Koro-sensei, détournant l'attention de Karma et Ace.

\- Il y a une belle demande pour ça, nu. C'est un sacré avantage pour passer les body-check, nu. Dès qu'ils se rapprochent, je leur brise la nuque, nu. Ou je peux leur écraser le crâne, nu. Vous savez, c'est drôle, nu. Plus vous entraînez votre force pour tuer les gens, plus vous avez l'impression que vous l'utilisez pour autre chose, nu. Un combat, pour être précis, nu. Contre ma proie, jusqu'à la mort, nu. Mais quelle déception de voir ce que je vais affronter, nu. J'ai perdu mon envie de me battre, nu. Et c'est juste chiant de tuer une bande de marmots comme ça, nu. Je vais appeler mon boss et mon collègue pour qu'ils viennent faire le ménage avec moi, nu.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire son appel que le téléphone se retrouva explosé contre la vitre.

\- Ne, Ojisan-Nu… t'es assez nul pour un pro, non ?

Karma s'était avancé, un arbre en pot de décoration en main qu'il avait utilisé pour balayer le téléphone et le détruire.

\- Casser des vitres et briser des crânes, je peux faire ça, moi aussi. Mais si ta première action, c'est d'appeler des renforts, peut-être que tu es trop effrayé pour attaquer un pauvre collégien…

Karasuma allait intervenir, mais Koro-sensei le coupa.

\- Son menton… Ace-kun, tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Koro-sensei.

\- Il l'a rentré, pointa Ace avec un petit sourire de coin, les mains dans les poches.

\- Exact. Auparavant, il avait le menton levé comme un fanfaron, regardant ses adversaires de haut. Mais là c'est différent. Les mots restent les mêmes, mais ses yeux fixent droit devant. Il est en alerte, et il observe attentivement son adversaire, les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'est fait discret depuis son échec aux examens, mais il semblerait qu'il apprenne très bien de ses erreurs.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent un long moment, sous le silence de tous.

\- Très bien, nu. Voyons ce que tu vaux, nu.

Et l'étranger retira son manteau.

Ace posa une main sur l'épaule de Karma.

\- Ne fais pas le con. Utilise ton meilleur couteau et franchis ce mur devant toi. Cet adulte.

\- A vos ordres, Taisho… sourit paisiblement Karma.

Karma s'avança d'un pas, plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Ne retiens pas tes coups… dit-il d'une voix calme et douce.

* * *

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux adversaires ne bougea, puis en partant au quart de tour, Karma fonça sur le blond, abattant ce qui lui servait d'arme. L'arbre fut saisi sans difficulté à main nue par l'assassin.

\- Cette arme est mauvaise, nu. Tu dois en trouver une meilleure si tu veux m'avoir, nu.

Et de sa poigne il brisa aisément le tronc de l'arbre décoratif.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lui assura Karma en se redressant.

Il lâcha sa partie de l'arbre.

Et ce fut à l'assassin d'attaquer. Karma esquiva les mains ouvertes qui venaient dans sa direction.

« Quelque chose ne va pas dans ce combat. Cet homme n'utilise pas ses vraies capacités. Soit il sous-estime Karma, soit il cache quelque chose. » songea Ace.

Karma, lui, était occupé à autre chose. Un pas à droite pour se mettre hors de portée d'une main, on se baisse pour en esquiver une autre, on recule d'un pas, on pare, avant-bras contre avant-bras, des mains qui se rapprochent un peu trop. Karma resta en mouvement.

Il savait que cet individu avait assez de poigne pour lui briser le crâne. S'il se faisait chopper ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ça en serait fini d'Akabane Karma. Game Over. Normalement, il serait impossible de le vaincre, mais d'un autre côté, leur classe tentait chaque jour l'impossible en essayant d'avoir Koro-sensei.

Mais Karma restait insaisissable.

\- Sugoi…

\- C'est une combinaison des compétences d'esquive de Karasuma-sensei et Ace-kun, pointa Koro-sensei.

Oui, Ace reconnaissait certains gestes comme les siens, certains mêmes qu'il avait mis au point pour se défendre des membres élastiques de Luffy quand il avait commencé à devenir une menace durant les entraînements.

Karasuma restait perplexe. La défense n'était pas une priorité pour les assassins et il ne pensait pas lui avoir appris ça en classe. C'était juste en les observant que Karma avait mis au point cela. Il avait appris par observation les techniques d'esquives des combattants.

Akabane Karma… ce genre de chose lui donnait une longueur d'avance dans l'apprentissage des techniques de combats sur toute la classe E.

Karma réfléchissait toujours à quoi faire, de son côté. Il avait un atout dans sa poche qu'il avait piqué à Ace pendant qu'il lui parlait avant le combat. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de l'user immédiatement. Il pouvait esquiver les coups, mais en passant à l'attaque, il se ferait avoir.

C'est là que l'homme cessa d'attaquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, nu ? Si tu ne m'attaques pas, vous allez rester bloquer ici, nu.

\- Je sais pas trop ! sourit Karma. Je me suis dit qu'en t'occupant, je pourrais permettre à mes amis de passer en douce ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas aussi mesquin.

Ace eut un reniflement sarcastique que tout le monde ignora.

\- C'est à mon tour d'attaquer, annonça Karma en se faisant craquer les poings.

Et il se mit à sautiller sur place, comme un boxer sur le ring.

\- Je vais te régler ton compte à la loyale, en me battant à main nue, comme toi, continua le rouge.

Ace connaissait trop Karma depuis le temps pour savoir qu'il préparait un sale coup.

\- T'as une bonne gueule, shonen senshi, nu. Avec toi, je vais pouvoir faire ce qui est impossible dans mon métier, nu. Me battre à la loyale, nu.

Et il se mit en garde, ses mains vides bien visibles.

Et Karma passa à l'attaque avec un coup de pied sauté qui fut paré, et le combat reprit de plus belle. Karma lança un coup que l'homme esquiva, mais lui offrit un coup de pied dans la jambe.

Apparemment blessé, l'homme alla tituber un peu plus loin, à genoux, tournant le dos à son adversaire.

Nagisa se demande pourquoi Ace avait un sourire de coin en voyant Karma sauter sur son adversaire.

Pssssssssshhhhh !

Le piège parfait. Karma se ramassa le gaz en pleine figure.

Avec un faible gémissement, ses paupières s'alourdirent et il s'effondra, causant l'inquiétude de tous.

Ace plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Un de moins, nu, commenta le blond en saisissant Karma par les cheveux quand il fut à son niveau.

Il lâcha le petit dispositif contenant le gaz.

\- Je déteste les longs combats, alors, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le gaz anesthésiant de Smog, nu.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! s'indigna Yoshida.

\- Non, Yoshida, coupa Ace, redevenu impassible. C'est la loi de ce monde.

\- Mais il parlait de combat à la loyale !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne battrais qu'à mains nues, nu. Il ne faut pas être trop à cheval sur les principes, nu. C'est un des secrets de la survie dans ce métier.

Il se releva, soulevant Karma qu'il tenait par la tête, à une main.

\- Portgas… appela Karasuma.

Ace posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- A moins d'avoir pu prévoir le coup, il est impossible de ne pas recevoir du gaz projeté à cette distance, nu.

Il tourna la tête vers Karma…

Psssshhhht !

Karma avait sorti de sa poche, pendant qu'il parlait, le même dispositif pour lui recracher du gaz à la figure à son tour.

Le gaz fit rapidement effet et Karma retrouva le sol alors que le blond s'effondrait.

\- Quelle coïncidence, nous avons eu tous les deux la même idée ! sourit Karma en montrant un mouchoir de tissu qu'il avait utilisé pour se protéger.

\- Comment… as-tu eu ce vaporisateur ? demanda l'homme en essayant de ne pas s'effondrer. Et comment as-tu fait… pour ne pas inhaler… le gaz que je t'ai projeté…

Il tira de sa tenue un couteau et fonça vers l'avant. Karma le cueillit au vol par le poignet, tordit le bras vers l'arrière et se jeta sur son dos, le plaquant au sol.

\- Ora ! Terasaka ! Hayaku hayaku ! Il faut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour terrasser ce monstre ! appela Karma avec un grand sourire.

Terasaka eut un soupir et lui dit :

\- T'avais promis de te battre seul à mains nues…

Et avec d'autres garçons, ils sautèrent sur l'homme pour l'immobiliser, faisant rire Ace qui les contourna pour ramasser le couteau suisse qu'il replia pour lancer à Nagisa.

\- Sugaya, passe le scotch, je vais le ligoter. Avec ses mains, il pourrait vous blesser, voire vous tuer. Il n'aura jamais la force nécessaire pour me faire mal, dit le pirate. Et je suis certain que même paralysé, il a une force colossale.

Le rouleau de ruban adhésif passa du mauve au brun qui eut un sourire sadique à vous faire fuir la queue entre les jambes, tout étirant un bout de scotch.

* * *

Quand il eut fini, Ace avait toujours un sourire vicieux et les autres regardèrent la scène avec perplexité. Certes, le mec était bien emballé, mais c'était tout de même d'une façon bien bizarre.

\- Fana des jeux de bondages ? demanda Karma avec un sourire entendu à Ace qui avait fini avec une certaine fierté de ligoter l'homme en _hog-tie_.

\- Naaan… souvenir d'Impel Down. Sadi-chan, la gardienne la plus dégénérée de la prison, s'amusait souvent à faire ce genre de chose aux prisonniers de mon niveau. Quelques jours de plus, et je suis certain que j'y passais à mon tour avec ce bon vieux Jimbe.

Karasuma avait l'air absolument exaspéré par ce qu'il voyait et l'étranger était rouge comme une tomate.

\- Pour répondre à tes questions… j'ai piqué le vaporisateur à Ace qui l'a piqué à ton pote… Smog, c'est ça ? fit Karma.

\- Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'il l'a désigné, assura Sugaya.

\- C'est tellement pratique, dommage que ça ne serve qu'une fois.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à voir venir le coup et retenir ta respiration, nu ? grogna le vaincu. J'avais pourtant bien caché mon jeu, nu ! Naze, nu !?

\- C'est pourtant simple ! Je me suis méfié de tout, _sauf_ _de tes mains_! Je suppose que tu voulais vraiment te battre à mains nues, mais pour nous retenir ici, tu étais prêt à tout.

Karma se laissa tomber en tailleur devant lui.

\- J'aurais fait pareil à ta place. J'ai cru en ton professionnalisme. Et je me suis donc méfié.

Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Karma avait changé, et dans le bon sens.

\- Karma-kun n'a jamais connu de grosse défaite, commenta Koro-sensei. Mais après son échec aux examens, il a compris une chose. Comme lui, un perdant doit réfléchir à tout un tas de moyen pour survivre. Et celui qui comprend ça arrête nécessairement de sous-estimer son adversaire. Il se demande si son ennemi réfléchit et s'investit tout autant que lui. Il observe les capacités et la situation de l'adversaire. Celui qui respecte son adversaire tout en se méfiant de lui.

Ace regarda Koro-sensei.

Cet homme avait énormément à lui apprendre. Finalement, ce temps ne serait pas perdu.

\- Ace-kun, tu en penses quoi ?

Ace leva un sourcil de se voir ainsi interpellé par le prof et regarda Karma devant leur adversaire vaincu.

\- Sur un champ de bataille, on ne peut se permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse, le plus petit relâchement. Il faut savoir tirer des leçons de ses erreurs passées et les mettre en application. Car rien ne nous dit qu'on pourra en faire d'autres par le futur, si on n'arrive pas à survivre à l'épreuve du moment.

Karma avait tiré beaucoup d'enseignement d'une seule défaite. Il deviendrait quelqu'un de grand. Ace espérait qu'il en serait de même pour lui-même. Pas forcément devenir quelqu'un de grand, mais plus arriver à tirer quelque chose de consistant de ses erreurs personnelles pour continuer à avancer.

La route était encore longue pour tous les élèves de la classe E.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de remarquable, shonen senshi, nu, commenta le vaincu de l'histoire. J'ai été vaincu, mais je me suis bien amusé… enfin, un peu moins avec cette position-ci, nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? coupa Karma. C'est maintenant qu'on va s'amuser !

Et il brandit deux tubes qui firent mourir de rire Ace. Mais il y en avait toujours un de perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, nu ?

\- Du wasabi et du karashi, la moutarde japonaise. Je vais te le mettre dans les narines, Oji-san-Nu.

Et il dit ça avec un sourire si adorable…

Ace vint s'asseoir sur l'homme à terre et lui tira les cheveux pour bien lui dégager le nez, permettant à Karma de s'y mettre.

\- Jusqu'à présent, je suis resté sur mes gardes, mais maintenant que tu es ficelé et qu'Ace est sur ton dos par mesure de précaution, je vais pouvoir me défouler. Je vais te farcir les narines et les boucher avec une pince. Puis, je vais te gaver le gosier de Bhut Jolokia…

\- Non ! lui dit Ace.

Il tira de sa poche une bourse de piments rouge.

\- J'ai trouvé ça au second étage ! Du Carolina Reaper !

\- C'est pas le piment le plus fort du monde, d'après le Guiness de 2013 ? demanda Kimura à Kataoka qui hocha faiblement la tête.

\- C'est parfait ! s'extasia Karma en prenant les piments en question. Avec ça, je n'aurai plus qu'à te bâillonner et le travail sera fini !

Et Karma termina d'installer un étrange casque à lanières sur la tête du blond, lui ouvrant en grand les narines et lui tirant la bouche pour montrer ses dents.

Le démoniaque rouge ouvrit le tube de moutarde et l'approcha du nez de l'homme.

\- Saaa, Oji-san-Nu ! Il est temps de nous montrer ce qu'un pro a dans le ventre.

Et il enfonça le tube dans une des narines et y déversa autant de moutarde que possible.

\- Koro-sensei… commenta Nagisa au milieu de ses camarades abasourdis. Karma-kun n'a pas vraiment changé.

\- Oui… approuva Koro-sensei. Je suis inquiet pour son avenir…

\- Il trimballe des trucs dingues avec lui, nota Terasaka en ramassant la sacoche de Karma pour la mettre dans son sac. Allez, on y va ou on va se faire repérer ! Debout les sadiques !

\- Je suis le seul à m'inquiéter pour l'équipage de Portgas ? demanda Hayami.

\- Si on se fait repérer, c'est parce que t'es grand, con et bruyant… commenta Karma avec nonchalance.

\- Mauvaise combinaison, la vie ne t'a vraiment pas gâté, mon gros, minauda Ace en renversant la tête en arrière pour tirer la langue à Terasaka.

\- Bouclez-la !


	14. Let the show begin

**Salut à tous ! Merci encore et toujours d'être parmi nous pour ces aventures délirantes de la classe E avec des pirates dans le tas. Aujroud'hui, histoire de conserver un chapitre entier sur le Boss final, on ira pas très très loin. Enfin... jusqu'à la chambre du boss de fin, un minimum, mais c'est déjà ça. Ensuite, je vous annonce de but en blanc ceci : Ann-chan est parmi nous ce soir ! Faîtes lui un triomphe ! *esquive un Hiken* Ace n'a vraiment pas d'humour.**

 **Enfin, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures !**

* * *

L'étage qu'ils allaient atteindre était la terrasse. Le fameux étage-bar. L'escalier menant à l'étage VIP était au fond de la pièce, après tous les danseurs et autres fêtards qui l'envahissaient. La porte de derrière étant fermée, il faudrait s'infiltrer pour la déverrouiller.

\- Il faut improviser, soupira Ace en regardant le plan de l'endroit fait par Ritsu. On va se faire repérer si on transporte ainsi Karasuma-sensei. Les garçons vont rester cachés ici. Les filles iront déverrouiller la porte. La sécurité est plus relaxée pour les femmes.

\- Portgas a raison, renchérit Kataoka. Au vu de l'endroit, on passera inaperçues, donc, on pourra plus ou moins facilement déverrouillés la porte de derrière.

\- C'est risqué de vous laisser y aller seules… commenta Karasuma.

\- Je peux y aller, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mes manches pour ce genre de chose, marmonna Ace. Mais j'aurai besoin d'une seconde paire d'yeux, pour les surveiller.

Karma frappa dans son poing, comme s'il avait une idée de génie.

\- Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas…

Il regarda Nagisa. Tout le monde suivit le regard du rouge pour observer le bleu. Qui en resta perplexe.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le regardait ?

Puis il comprit.

Oh merde…

* * *

Yuuji se faisait chier dans la musique bruyante de la boite de nuit.

Il avait réservé une chambre ici grâce aux connexions de ses parents. Pas mal de gens le fréquentaient juste pour le fric de ses vieux. Mais c'était clair… ces vacances étaient plus que nazes.

Super hyper _nazes_.

Il but une gorgée de son verre d'alcool, laissant lentement sa cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts.

Face à la porte comme il était, il put voir un groupe de filles entrer. Comment les louper, quand la fille en tête, malgré sa longue queue de cheval noir, avait une chemise jaune vif ouverte sur un haut de bikini à motif léopard qui retenait tant bien que mal sa poitrine voluptueuse ? Impossible de voir son visage, vu la façon dont il était caché par un stetson d'un orange plus que flamboyant. Il regarda passer les autres filles qui la suivaient. Elles étaient presque une dizaine.

* * *

\- Allez, t'es un homme… fais comme Ace et passe devant pour nous protéger, Naigsa-kun.

\- Non, y'a pas moyen que je passe devant comme ça ! protesta Nagisa.

\- Résigne-toi.

\- Alleeeez~…

Nagisa se fit tirer par la main pour avancer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois vivre ça ? pleura Nagisa.

Il avait des chaussures à talons fermés, des bas noirs montant jusqu'aux cuisses, une petite jupe rouge à petit carreaux noirs et enfin, un petit haut noir avec un gros nœud au niveau du cœur, dévoilant ses épaules et aussi le lacet d'un bikini.

Le pauvre Nagisa était rouge d'embarras.

\- On a besoin d'un mec pour assurer la surveillance, avec _Ann-chan_ , pointa Kataoka en montrant Ace qui mâchait son chewing-gum, pas du tout déstabilisé par le fait qu'il avait tout d'une femme à cet instant. Mais la sécurité est plus stricte pour eux.

\- C'est pas une raison, protesta Nagisa.

\- Bien entendu ! assura Fuwa.

\- _Oui, vraiment_! renchérit Ritsu depuis le portable de Kayano.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Ritsu-san !

\- Tu ne sors pas du lot. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'une petite jeune fille pure.

\- Je veux pas sortir du lot ! s'indigna Nagisa, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Ace, regarde, on voit le pro, dit Fuwa en essayant de ne pas rire.

Exact, Ace se faisait déjà draguer par deux gars. Il caressa la joue de l'un d'eux, lui soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille et l'instant suivant, le mec tombait à genoux, rougissant comme un idiot, pour soulever un pied du pirate et lui nettoyer la chaussure à coup de langue.

Ace se retourna vers les filles et leur fit un clin d'œil.

\- Y'a des profondeurs inexplorées en Portgas dans lesquelles je n'ai pas envie de m'aventurer, commenta Okano.

\- _Ann_ -chan _,_ on y va quand tu veux, appela Kataoka.

\- J'arrive~ !

Et en sifflotant, Ace rejoignit le groupe.

\- T'es malade… comment tu as fait pour réussir à te changer _totalement_ en femme… soupira Hayami.

\- Mmmh ? Je suis un élément, j'ai donc un contrôle plus poussé sur mon corps qu'un humain classique. Certes, je peux pas changer définitivement de sexe, mais je peux rester ainsi tant que je reste concentré, répondit Ace en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous avez trouvé ces vêtements où ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Dehors, au bord de la piscine, répondit Hayami. Je sais pas où est partie la proprio.

\- S'envoyer en l'air dans le jacuzzi. Raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à récupérer son maillot, informa Ace d'une voix égale, marchant toujours en tête du groupe, son regard scannant la foule à la recherche du moindre danger.

* * *

Yuuji ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la fille aux cheveux bleus.

Elle était mignonne et craquante dans sa timidité. Il termina son verre cul sec et se mit à suivre le groupe. Le comportement gêné de la petite bleue la faisait sortir du lot.

Il déposa son verre sur le plateau d'un serveur du coin et essaya de les rattraper.

* * *

Fuwa avait l'air de s'amuser, en attendant.

\- Ha~ah… j'en peux plus…je voudrais vraiment quitter ce lieu de débauche ! dit-elle toute rouge de plaisir et avec un sourire.

\- Tu dis ça, mais t'as l'air de t'amuser comme une folle, marmonna Nagisa, la tête basse de déprime.

Ace lui serra l'épaule avec compassion.

\- Je suis touché, se contenta de dire le bleu.

Ace s'éloigna pour aller marcher devant (puisque Fuwa voulait que les garçons les protègent).

\- Ne !

Nagisa sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna.

\- Hey ! D'où vous venez, les filles ?! Vous voulez boire quelque chose avec moi ? J'ai de l'argent, donc, vous en faîtes pas, je peux payer tout ce que vous voulez.

Le garçon avait les joues assez rouges et le regard un peu trop brillant.

Les filles le regardèrent d'un air qui voulait dire qu'elles n'aimaient pas ce genre de garçon et Ace fit craquer machinalement un de ses poings.

\- Ok, Nagisa ! Va lui tenir compagnie ! décida Kataoka en poussant le bleu dans la direction du garçon. Nous, on va nous s'assurer de ramener Ann- _nee-chan_ à la chambre avant que la Belle au Bois Dormant n'intervienne.

\- Eh ? EHHH !? protesta le bleu. Nande, Kataoka-san ?

Kataoka lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Fais en sorte de ne pas le rendre méfiant. Si c'est toi, tu peux t'en sortir seul, non ? Ace n'y arrivera pas avec son caractère, il se craque déjà les poings. On t'appellera si on a un souci qu'Ace ne peut pas gérer seul.

Et les filles laissèrent tomber Nagisa et entraînèrent Ace par le bras.

Et le pauvre Nagisa les regarda partir en larmes et rouge de honte.

« Buuuh… pourquoi il a fallu que ça finisse comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois subir ce genre de chose… » gémit-il mentalement.

\- Je vois donc, ton nom, c'est Nagisa-chan, huh~ ! Je suis Yuuji ! fit le fils à papa tout content d'avoir Nagisa pour compagnie.

Et le duo s'éloigna.

* * *

\- Yosh, allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps, pressa Ace.

Et le groupe continua sa route à la recherche de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, se guidant grâce au plan de Ritsu. Ils étaient dans la bonne direction quand…

Ils se firent aborder encore une fois par des garçons. Deux cette fois, et des jeunes adultes, contrairement à Yuuji qui devait avoir leur âge.

\- Yo ! Vous êtes seules les filles ? Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas traîner avec nous ?

Leur sourire disait clairement ce qu'ils avaient en tête et ça fit plisser les yeux à Ace.

Les filles aussi commençaient à en avoir marre, après tout, les mecs chiants et ennuyeux débarquer les uns après les autres.

\- Je vais vous dire une bonne chose … ! commença à s'énerver Kataoka.

Elle s'interrompit quand Yada posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle s'avança et avec un air à la fois innocent et un peu embarrassé, elle vint à la rencontre des garçons en leur disant avec calme, presque un ton joyeux :

\- Vous avez l'air super cool, et on aimerait bien traîner avec vous, mais on est ici avec mon papa, ce soir. Mon papa est assez effrayant, donc, vous devriez oublier…

Et elle se mit à faire sauter un truc dans sa main.

\- Hya hya hya hya ! Si ton papa est si effrayant, on va juste s'amuser calmement ! insista l'idiot avec un clin d'œil _hyper_ appuyé.

Ace avait presque envie de vomir et il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation.

\- Dois-je te présenter à mon papa ? demanda Yada.

Et elle brandit ce qu'elle avait en main entre deux doigts, le présentant au regard des garçons.

C'était une sorte de badge avec pour emblème un kanji voulant dire 'malfaisant' ou 'malheur'. Au choix.

Mais il avait une toute autre signification…

Un emblème d'un petit clan Yakuza, mais connu pour être _violent et brutal_. Le clan _Shuei._

Et les deux garçons s'en allèrent limite en courant.

\- Trouillards ! Et dire que c'est même pas à moi, sourit Yada.

Tout le monde la regarda comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue.

Clap clap clap.

Yada se tourna en souriant vers Ace qui applaudissait l'acte, totalement éberlué, et elle s'inclina en riant.

* * *

Yuuji avait entraîné Nagisa vers une table et lui proposa à boire.

\- N-non… Boku… euh… watashi… je ne peux pas boire d'alcool… lui dit Nagisa d'une petite voix en s'installant.

Tant que les filles n'avaient pas trouvé un moyen d'accomplir le plan, il devait jouer le jeu et essayer d'agir naturellement. Il les regarda d'un air nerveux s'éloigner derrière Ace sur le balcon au-dessus de lui et Yuuji.

Les poings serrés sur les cuisses, vraiment mal dans ses chaussures, Nagisa s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de faire la conversation :

\- Alors… euh… Yuuji-kun… es-tu venu ici avec tes parents ?

Yuuji s'interrompit alors qu'il buvait son verre d'alcool et lui répondit en essayant de paraître cool :

\- Mes parents ?! Nan, y'a pas moyen, ils ont pas le temps pour ce genre de chose ! C'est juste entre toi et moi, mais mon père est un fameux présentateur TV ! Je suis certain que tu le connais, Nagisa-chan ! Parce qu'il a des supers connexions, et qu'il est super important, il peut s'en sortir en faisant ce qu'il veut ! Il est toujours en train de toucher le cul d'une fille. La dernière fois, il se vantait comme quoi il avait passé 24 heures avec sa main sur le cul d'une animatrice, sans interruption !

\- Ton père a une dent contre les fesses des filles ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Nagisa d'un air blasé.

Bien, Nagisa, bien envoyé !

Le garçon dut réaliser son erreur et sortit un paquet de sa poche qui avait l'air d'être des cigarettes, bien que la feuille sur le paquet dise de quoi il était question exactement : Marijuana.

\- C'est bien… des cigarettes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nagisa. Mais ce n'est pas du tabac… c'est ce à quoi je pense ?

\- Yep ! Ces trucs sont normalement illégaux, mais c'est courant dans l'hôtel ! sourit fièrement Yuuji.

Il alluma son briquet en disant :

\- Je viens de commencer, mais fumer ça à notre âge nous rend _cool_ …

Ce n'était pas de l'avis de Nagisa puisqu'il lui prit la cigarette de la bouche.

\- Notre sensei nous a dit qu'il ne savait pas si c'était cool ou pas de fumer, mais ça rendait la vie plus difficile. Marco-sensei, notre prof de géo, a laissé ses cartes de géographie ce jour-là pour calculer avec nous qu'un fumeur qui consomme cinq cigarettes par jour, a dépensé tellement en tabac, qu'il peut dire adieu à un voyage magnifique et de longues années de sa vie, qu'il aurait eues s'il n'avait pas fumé.

Yuuji frappa du poing la table, inquiétant Nagisa.

\- La vie est déjà hyper dure pour les mecs ! Un homme est toujours obligé de se la jouer. Et moi encore plus, parce qu'on me compare sans arrêt à mon père… Pour vous les filles, c'est facile ! Vous avez juste à choisir le mec le plus classe…

Yuuji avait l'air de vouloir bouder, mais Nagisa était certain d'une chose : les filles de sa classe réfléchissaient un peu plus avant de choisir un garçon.

* * *

\- Le secret ? demanda Yada en regardant Ace tourner entre ses doigts le badge. C'est Bitch-sensei qui m'a permis de l'emprunter. Yakuza, avocat, propriétaire de cheval de course… elle m'a dit que ça pouvait être utile durant une mission, alors, elle en garde tout plein.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai que tu es toujours hyper enthousiaste quand il s'agit d'écouter ses histoires ! commenta Kayano.

\- Ouais ! fit Yada, un peu embarrassée. Ce n'est pas que je veux apprendre à utiliser la séduction pour arriver à quoi que ce soit, mais… Koro-sensei l'a dit : il faut avoir une seconde lame. Des talents pour faire passer un bon moment, mais aussi pour négocier… vous ne pensez pas que ce sont de bonnes lames à porter pour entrer dans la vie active ?

\- Ooooh~ ! commenta Fuwa en rigolant. Yada-san, tu es si cool, on dirait une adulte !

\- U-um… je pense que je suis tombée pour toi, même si tu as une grosse poitrine… avoua Kayano rougissante en se détournant.

Whouwawe ! La petite Kayano, avec sa haine des grosses poitrines, ouvrait _enfin_ son cœur !

Ace se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention. Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte vitrée, les séparant de l'escalier pour le quartier VIP, mais là commençait le challenge.

\- On dirait que c'est ici que les choses se compliquent. Suivant la situation, on risquerait d'avoir besoin de l'aide des garçons, souffla Kataoka en regardant le garde devant l'entrée du couloir. Kayano-san, va appeler Nagisa.

\- Okay !

Et Kayano fila chercher Nagisa.

\- Je peux pas l'assommer comme ça, souffla Ace.

Il montra du doigt une caméra de surveillance, pas loin.

\- Ouais, je vois… nota Kataoka. Ça serait le pire moyen de se faire repérer.

Ace agita sa bouche en une mimique pensive.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ce gars ! siffla Okano. Peut-être qu'on peut envoyer un leurre et en profiter pour passer…

\- Je préfèrerai éviter de forcer le passage, marmonna Hayami.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans le crâne d'Ace.

\- Heureusement qu'aucun Shirohige, ni Karma sont là… Ritsu ?

Ace leva son portable, et Ritsu se manifesta :

\- _Hai ?_

\- Y'a une caméra de surveillance de visible, pointée sur le garde. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Ritsu resta un instant immobile, apparemment vérifiant les circuits, puis répondit :

\- _Non, aucune autre_.

\- Tu penses pouvoir la détourner, ou la couper de façon temporaire, genre, un truc qui ressemble à un disfonctionnement naturel, le temps qu'on la neutralise totalement ?

\- _Hai !_

\- Portgas, tu nous prépares quoi ? demanda Fuwa.

Ace enfonça son chapeau sur son visage.

\- Je vais faire bouger le garde.

Et il attrapa un verre sur une table vide, pas loin et l'avala cul sec. Il était temps de faire parler l'expérience du pirate.

* * *

Kayano arriva à cet instant à la table de Nagisa et Yuuji et fit un signe discret au bleu.

\- Ah… eh… boku… watashi…. Je dois y aller ! Salut ! On se voit un de ces quatre ! salua nerveusement Nagisa en s'en allant.

\- He-he !? Déjà ! s'exclama Yuuji.

Nagisa lui fit un petit signe de la main avant d'aller rejoindre les filles.

\- Ne me laissez plus seul comme ça… gémit Nagisa.

\- Gomen, mais Portgas a une idée, lui dit Kataoka.

\- Yokatta, j'ai envie d'en finir au plus vite et de me changer…

Ils regardèrent Ace tituber jusqu'au garde devant la porte qui le regarda faire.

\- Oups… hehe…

Ace venait de le percuter, appuyant sa poitrine contre la sienne et le regardant de ses grands yeux noirs et cendres…

\- Ne~… Onii-san… tu m'as l'air tout seul dans ton coin~… tu veux pas danser avec moi~…

L'homme déglutit.

Les autres restèrent bouche béante.

\- Il fait bien ce que je pense ? demanda Kayano.

\- Oui… assura Yada. Il est bien en train de draguer ce garde…

\- Et d'y arriver, si j'en juge le sourire niais de cet individu.

Le tirant par les bras, Ace entraîna l'homme sur la piste de danse, lançant un regard entendu aux filles.

\- C'est à toi de jouer, Ritsu, souffla Kataoka.

\- Attendez !

Yuuji arriva alors qu'Ace disparaissait dans la foule avec sa proie.

\- Rien que pour vous, je vais vous montrer mon talent sur une piste de danse ! s'exclama le garçon en bombant le torse, essayant de les impressionner. Il dansait depuis qu'il était gosse, il les aurait à coup sûr.

Et il se mit à danser, mais le groupe trouvait qu'il était plus un boulet qu'autre chose.

Dans sa parade amoureuse, Yuuji fit une grosse connerie qui le ramena sur terre au son d'un verre qu'on renverse. Il avait percuté un client qui avait arrosé pour le coup son haut hyper cher de bière.

\- Dis donc, gamin, tu manques pas de cran…

\- Ano…

Yuuji se fit attraper par le col.

\- Viens un peu par ici !

\- J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Cette veste vaut un million de yen, t'as tout intérêt à me rembourser ! Allez, écris-moi ton adresse !

\- Pitié !

Hinata eut pitié du pauvre Yuuji et s'avança.

\- Avec les dommages et intérêts, ça te fera trois millions, continua le client chiant qui s'en prenait à Yuuji. Paie et je te casserai _juste_ la figure.

\- He ?! C'est mon père qui paiera, mais me tapez pas !

Hinata s'avança et interpella l'homme :

\- Sumimasen, Yakuza-san !

\- Hun ?!

L'homme commit l'erreur de regarder du côté de la fille et Hinata démontra encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas pour rien la fille la plus souple de la classe. Elle se renversa totalement vers l'avant, levant en même temps une de ses jambes qui percuta l'homme en plein visage, l'assommant sur le coup. Et elle se redressa comme si de rien était, toute souriante. Deux filles soulevèrent l'homme inconscient et allèrent le ranger dans un coin.

\- Allez, maintenant, retourne au bar et amuse-toi, conseilla Yada alors qu'Ace revenait vers eux (après avoir assommé le garde dans un lieu discret) et leur faisait signe de se dépêcher pour rejoindre le couloir VIP. Ce qui vient de se passer doit rester entre nous, ne ?

Ace courut facilement sur le mur, attrapa la caméra de surveillance et brûla proprement le fil de l'alimentation. Les filles se dépêchèrent d'entrer dedans.

Yuuji regarda tout ça sans comprendre, la bouche béante.

\- Les filles sont souvent plus cool que les garçons, comment Nagisa en s'approchant de Yuuji. Mais tu dois pas te décourager pour autant. C'est dur d'être un garçon, ne ?

Et Nagisa lui offrit un sourire rougissant.

Yuuji était _vraiment_ sous le charme.

\- Nagisa-chan…

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux draguer une fille, essaye sans la drogue et la danse, pour impressionner…

* * *

Fuwa déverrouilla enfin la porte, permettant au reste des garçons de les rejoindre.

\- On vous a fait passer par un endroit dangereux, souffla Koro-sensei. Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ?

Les filles lui assurèrent que tout s'était bien passé avec de beaux sourires.

\- Prends la pose, Ace-chan ! J'envoie une photo à l'amour de ta vie ! lança Karma.

Ace se retourna de là où il s'était glissé pour se changer. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son sexe d'origine, et avait juste enlevé sa chemise pour retirer le haut du bikini. Il eut un 'EEEEP' bien sonore mais n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que Karma le photographia avec son portable, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as bien fait de te changer aussi vite, Nagisa, rit doucement Kayano en voyant ça.

Ace avait réduit en cendre le haut du maillot, retrouvé sa masculinité, et se concentrait sur sa nouvelle mission qui était d'étrangler un Karma mort de rire.

\- Mmmh… grommela Nagisa, qui avait retrouvé ses vêtements d'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien… c'est juste que vous avez tout fait, avec Ace… Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dû me travestir.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier. Estime-toi heureux que tu n'as pas eu, comme moi, un épisode humiliant où tu dois te faire passer pour une danseuse orientale afin d'approcher la cible d'une mission, lui dit Ace d'un air indifférent.

\- Parce que c'était drôle ! lui annonça Karma en lui montrant une photo qu'il avait prise de Nagisa en fille.

\- Karma-kun, espèce de traître ! rugit le bleu.

\- Je suis pas d'accord, commenta Kayano. Cela a été utile à quelqu'un.

Et le groupe se remit en marche. Karma passa juste derrière Nagisa qui marchait à côté d'Ace et souffla au bleu :

\- Cette tenue t'allait particulièrement bien, aussi, Nagisa… tu as le nom et l'adresse du gars qui t'est tombé dessus, j'aimerais lui toucher quelques mots…

Nagisa vira au pourpre alors que Karma rejoignait la tête du groupe, lui tournant le dos, rendant impossible de savoir s'il déconnait ou s'il était sérieux. Le bleu chercha du soutien auprès d'Ace mais celui-ci était furieusement concentré sur son portable, les sourcils très froncés et le rose aux joues.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais dû rester comme ça, Nagisa-kun, commenta Isogai qui n'avait rien vu lui non plus, et qui marchait devant eux, servant de soutien à Karasuma. C'est courant des assassins qui se travestissent, et même chez les pirates.

\- Izou est un commandant de mon équipage et si tu ne l'entends pas parler, tu sauras pas, juste comme ça, que c'est un homme, marmonna Ace.

\- Vous avez tous décidé de me charrier… nota Nagisa en essayant de retrouver son air normal.

Yoshida se retourna de là où il était un peu plus loin, montant l'escalier à l'envers et lui dit :

\- Nagisa-kun, si tu veux te faire enlever les parties, il faut le faire tôt. Une histoire de traitement hormonal…

Ace releva la tête, surpris. Cette réplique, il l'aurait attendu de la part de Karma, pas de Yoshida.

\- Pas question ! J'y tiens à mes bijoux de familles ! s'indigna le pauvre bleu.

\- Vous reprendrez cette conversation plus tard, grogna Karasuma.

\- On n'en reparlera plus… déprima l'incompris de service.

\- On entre dans la phase finale, continua leur enseignant. Portgas, je serais plus rassuré si tu prenais la tête.

\- Haii~ !

Et Ace grimpa à la tête du groupe.

\- Ritsu.

\- _Hai. On entre dans les étages VIP. Les vigiles de l'hôtel ne travaillent pas seuls. Les clients peuvent amener leurs propres gardes._

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut de l'escalier et surveillèrent les deux hommes dans le couloir qui gardaient un escalier menant encore plus haut.

\- Ils ont l'air super forts, nota Fuwa.

\- Ils travaillent pour notre ennemi ou alors pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun rapport ? s'enquit Yada.

\- On s'en fout ! Il va falloir les cogner pour passer ! commenta Terasaka en se faisant craquer les poings.

\- Exactement, Terasaka-kun, approuva Koro-sensei. Et pour ça, les armes que tu as apportées seront parfaites.

\- Tch, vous avez des yeux rayons X ou quoi.

\- Il faut les assommer en même temps où ils appelleront du renfort, pointa Karasuma.

\- Aucun souci, assura Terasaka ouvrir son sac. Kimura, attire-les par ici, histoire qu'ils ne traînent pas sur le pas de la porte de notre cible.

\- Moi ? Je veux bien, mais comment… fit Kimura qui avait Koro-sensei en main.

\- Improvise, à mon avis… marmonna Ace en haussant des épaules.

Karma entra en jeu avec un mauvais sourire :

\- Voici ce que tu devrais leur dire, Kimura…

Et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Une fois le message passé, Kimura monta les dernières marches et s'approcha des gardes qui se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

Kimura mit une main en visière et regarda d'un air moqueur et stressé autour de lui dans le couloir :

\- Are !? Je ne vois aucun cerveau dans les environs !

Et il pointa son doigt sur les deux gardes.

\- Ces deux-là ont le crâne rempli de muscles !

Et il se détourna en disant :

\- Arrêtez de vous faire passer pour des humains, tas de testostérone.

Et il s'éloigna ainsi.

Les gardes restèrent sans voix.

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un…

\- OI ! MATTE !

Kimura prit ses jambes à son cou. Les deux gardes étaient _furax_. Il passa en coup de vent devant l'escalier où Terasaka attendait en embuscade avec Yoshida. Une fois leur camarade passé, ils foncèrent droit sur les poursuivants, rentrant la tête dans leur ventre, les renversant au passage, avant de leur plaquer un objet dans le cou.

\- Des matraques électriques ! reconnut Nagisa.

\- Je les avais achetées pour l'autre poulpe, expliqua Terasaka. Je ne pensais pas m'en servir ici.

\- Tu les as achetées ? Mais ça coûte une fortune !

\- Disons que j'ai eu une récente et importante entrée d'argent, marmonna Terasaka en songeant à l'argent que lui avait refilé Shiro.

Karasuma sursauta. Il avait déjà vu ces hommes quelque part…

\- Ce sont de très bonnes armes, Terasaka-kun, approuva Koro-sensei. Ace-kun, si tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur ?

Ace s'avança et écarta la veste des deux mecs, dévoilant un flingue sur chacun. En fouillant les poches, il trouva quelques munitions. Et c'était des _vrais_.

\- Chiba-kun, Hayami-san, c'est vous qui prendrez ces armes. Karasuma n'est pas encore en état de tirer avec précision, et Ace-kun n'en a pas besoin. Vous êtes donc les plus aptes à utiliser ces armes à feu.

Chiba tenta de protester, mais Koro-sensei le coupa :

\- Tadashi, je vous interdis de tuer. Vous avez suffisamment de talent pour stopper vos adversaires _sans les tuer_.

Cela rendait les deux tireurs nerveux de devoir user de vraies armes alors qu'ils avaient échoué avec celles à air comprimé.

\- Nous devrions y aller. Nos ennemis ne sont pas vraiment très nombreux et leurs placements sont mauvais, fit Ace en arrangea son chapeau sur son crâne. Nous n'aurons qu'un ou deux assassins, puis trois ou quatre gros bras, tout au plus, avant d'atteindre le Boss.

\- Ouais ! Dépêchons-nous de les écraser !

Ritsu leur indiqua le chemin à suivre : l'escalier d'urgence réservé aux VIP. Et pour cela, ils devaient traverser la salle de concert du septième étage.

* * *

Silencieusement, chacun se glissa dans la salle de concert.

Un geste d'Ace et tout le monde se cacha de son mieux derrière les sièges. Juste à temps, car un homme entra par les coulisses de la scène. Il s'avança comme pour quitter la pièce, mit un flingue dans sa bouche, avant de s'immobiliser sur le bord de la scène.

Ace ferma les yeux en jurant mentalement.

Ils étaient repérés.

La première chose qu'il fit, de sa cachette, ce fut d'effacer sa _voix_. Nagisa apprenait vite puisqu'il en fit de même. C'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus concluant, si on avait le Haki ou une certaine expérience, mais pour cet assassin, il y avait une chance que Nagisa passe inaperçu.

« Treize, non quatorze… voire quinze ? Des jeunes, pas plus de quinze ans pour la majorité, au vu de leur respiration. Voilà qui est surprenant… presque tous ceux qui ont échappé au poison sont venus… quoi que je ne note pas la présence du pirate. » nota l'assassin.

Il tira une balle par-dessus son épaule, faisant sursauter quelques élèves et brisant quelque chose au passage.

\- Je vous préviens, cette salle est totalement insonorisée ! annonça l'homme. Je vous tuerai tous sans que personne ne vienne vous aider ! Vous n'êtes pas préparés à tuer quelqu'un !

Il se mit à faire tournoyer son flingue dans sa main, ses yeux bloqués vers le haut faisant froid dans le dos.

\- Rendez-vous sans résister et inclinez-vous devant…

Un coup de feu lui coupa la parole, le loupant de peu.

Hayami jura. Elle avait visé le flingue et avait raté.

Cela surprit l'assassin. C'étaient de _vraies_ balles. Et le bruit lui disait que ce devait être le M60 d'un des gardes qu'ils avaient embauchés. Cela le fit réfléchir un instant. Ces collégiens avaient été formés pour tuer, non ? Ce truc lui plaisait.

Il tira de sa poche une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton pour faire jaillir la lumière sur la scène de la salle de concert. Cela aveugla les jeunes puisqu'ils avaient les spots en plein dans la figure et l'assassin apparaissait donc à contre-jour.

\- Finalement, ce boulot est plus savoureux que je le croyais !

Il se mit à rire.

\- Je me sens bien aujourd'hui et mon flingue est délicieux !

Il tira entre les deux fauteuils, pile là où Hayami regardait. Ce fut par chance qu'elle ne fut pas touchée.

\- Je n'oublie jamais d'où on m'a tiré dessus, eut la gentillesse de leur expliquer l'homme. Je suis un ancien militaire. L'expérience m'a appris à localiser mes ennemis et à vérifier l'efficacité de son arme grâce à son goût.

Et pour illustrer le propos, il se mit à suçoter le canon de son arme.

« Si tu pouvais te tirer dessus par accident, pendant que t'as ton foutu flingue dans la bouche, ça nous aiderait. » songea Ace.

\- Saa te… Vous avez dû voler un deuxième flingue.

\- Hayami-san, reste où tu es ! cria Koro-sensei. Chiba-kun, l'ennemi ne t'a pas encore localisé ! Tu as bien fait de ne pas encore tirer !

Ace se retint de grogner. Il n'aurait _jamais_ dû laisser Koro-sensei sur le siège derrière lequel il s'était caché.

\- Et soyons heureux que le _Prince_ ne se soit pas encore manifesté…

Les élèves se regardèrent de leurs mieux, essayant de savoir à qui il faisait référence, alors qu'Ace se retenait de ne pas sortir de sa cachette pour martyriser Koro-sensei. Karasuma, derrière le siège juste à côté d'Ace, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

L'assassin chercha l'origine de la voix de Koro-sensei qui se marrait depuis le fond d'un siège au premier rang.

\- Teme ! Tu trouves ça drôle de me mater comme ça ?! s'énerva l'assassin en tirant sur Koro-sensei.

Et avec un joli petit bruit, les balles rebondirent sur la protection de Koro-sensei qui trouva ça toujours aussi drôle.

\- Tu es un tireur aguerri face à de simples collégiens. Il est normal que tu aies un petit handicap. Je vais à présent-

\- Kimura ! coupa Ace. Bouge de cinq rangs à gauche ! Terasaka, trois rangs à gauche et Yoshida, trois rangs à droite !

Koro-sensei l'avait remonté. Les choses seraient réglés à la façon pirate.

L'assassin tenta de les suivre du regard.

\- Kayano, profite de l'angle mort pour avancer de deux rangs ! Karma et Fuwa ! Huit rangs à droite !

Les élèves jaillissaient tous rapidement de leur cachette pour aller à leur nouvelle destination. L'assassin tenta de tirer au travers le fauteuil pour tuer Ace et empêcher cela de continuer, mais la balle passa au travers du crâne du pirate sans le gêner plus que ça, puisqu'il la rattrapa une fois qu'elle ressortit de son front, entre ses deux yeux.

\- Isogai, cinq rangs à gauche !

\- Tu te prends la tête pour rien, gamin, à mélanger tes camarades ! se moqua l'assassin. Tu me donnes leur nom et leur position à chaque instruction ! Je les ai tous mémorisés !

\- Tu t'es pris, _toi,_ la tête pour rien ! rit Ace en envoyant un message à un de ses camarades. Tu devais te demander où était le pirate, eh bien il est juste devant toi… et je te présente ma flotte _temporaire_ ! Elève numéro douze, un rang à droite et tiens-toi prêt ! Quatre et six, filmez la cible entre les sièges ! Relayez la scène à Frange Trop Longue en passant par Cervelle d'Ordinateur !

Deux filles sortirent leur portable et Ritsu filma l'assassin, gommant l'éclairage en trop, pour ensuite envoyait le résultat sur le portable de Chiba. Ace eut un sourire en sentant la frustration de l'assassin de ne pouvoir les reconnaître.

\- Queue de cheval, va au premier rang à gauche ! Fan de moto, deux rangs à gauche ! Celui qui a grave kiffé le Maid Café recommandé par Takebayashi, fais du bruit comme le gorille que tu es pour perturbé l'ennemi !

-URUSE PORTGAS ! s'énerva bien fort Terasaka. JE VAIS TE TUER ! COMMENT TU SAIS QUE J'Y SUIS ALLE !?

\- Mais je sais _tout_ , cher gorille !

\- JE VAIS TE TUER, TEME !

Et il continua néanmoins à taper de toutes ses forces sur le siège devant lui.

L'assassin ne savait plus qui était qui et surtout où.

\- Maintenant, ça va être ton instant de gloire, Chiba ! Après mon prochain signal, tire comme tu le sens !

Chiba s'agenouilla pour se tenir prêt.

\- Hayami, seconde-le suivant la situation. L'objectif est d'empêcher la cible d'agir, pas de la tuer, ça c'est mon boulot en cas de nécessité. Laissez-moi juste vous dire quelques mots. Voyez ça comme le conseil d'un aniki.

Chiba et Hayami relevèrent légèrement la tête.

\- Depuis que vous avez raté l'octopus, je vous vois douter. Depuis le temps qu'on est dans la même classe, je vous observe et j'ai fini par comprendre comment vous marchez. Comme vous ne vous plaignez jamais, les autres ont tendance à se décharger sur vous. Même si vous êtes dans la détresse, parce que vous gardez tout pour vous, personne n'y fait attention. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Vous n'avez pas à tout subir seuls. Si jamais vous ratez ce tir, ou si vous ne le sentez pas, faites passer votre arme à quelqu'un au hasard et on recommencera à changer les rangs, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour protéger le tireur. Les échecs font partis de la vie et c'est en les essuyant qu'on peut avancer. Je parle par expérience. Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver. Nous sommes des nakamas, nous avons vécu beaucoup ensemble. Alors, soufflez, détendez-vous et appuyez en toute sérénité sur la détente.

\- Subarashi, Ace-kun ! applaudit Koro-sensei.

\- Et vous êtes un homme mort, Koro-sensei pour m'avoir appelé Prince.

L'assassin jubilait intérieurement. Durant le petit discours, il avait réussi à prendre des repères. L'élève n°12 était le seul à être resté en stand-by. Et le souffle agité disait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Ce devait être Chiba. Dès qu'il sortirait de là, il se ferait descendre, à cause de la stupidité de ce Portgas. Il suçota de nouveau le canon de son arme. Il n'allait pas rater.

Ace esquissa un sourire en donnant son ordre :

\- Numéro douze, debout et tire !

Une silhouette s'éleva de derrière un siège et la balle de l'assassin ne la manqua pas. Pile entre les deux yeux.

Il venait de tomber dans le piège, puisque sa balle avait frappé une marionnette grossière à l'effigie de Chiba.

\- _C'est le moment de tirer_ ! souffla Ritsu.

Chiba jaillit de sa cachette, visant sa cible.

Pan !

Le coup de feu partit.

L'assassin eut un petit rire.

\- Heee ! Raté ! Maintenant, je sais où est le second tireur !

Il allait viser Chiba qu'il se ramassa quelque chose dans le dos, l'assommant à moitié. Chiba avait détruit une fixation d'un projecteur du plafond. Difficilement, il retrouva son équilibre et visa de nouveau Chiba.

\- Kuso gak-

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un nouveau coup de feu, d'Hayami cette fois, qui le sépara proprement de son arme. Un bref coup de Haoshoku et il tomba inconscient. Le reste de l'expédition se leva et se précipita pour attacher l'homme, Sugaya traînant la patte derrière eux.

\- C'était épuisant de faire ce truc en silence… marmonna-t-il. T'es dur à la tâche, Portgas.

\- Wari, s'excusa Ace. Blessé ?

Sugaya secoua la tête. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Hayami ?

La rousse tireuse lui leva un pouce pour dire qu'elle allait bien.

Ace eut un soupir et se releva de derrière sa cachette.

\- J'ai eu des sueurs froides… tu leurs as fait prendre beaucoup de risques, Portgas. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies rien fait pour l'empêcher de continuer son plan, la Cible, marmonna Karasuma.

\- Je serais intervenu s'il le fallait, assura Ace.

\- L'être humain doit à un moment ou un autre briser sa coquille et grandir. Mais seul, il est difficile d'en récolter tous les fruits, expliqua Koro-sensei. Il faut un ennemi puissant pour se concentrer ou des camarades avec qui on a partagé les mêmes expériences.

Chiba et Hayami recevaient leur dose de gloire de la part de leurs amis, pendant que les autres ligotaient leur adversaire inconscient.

\- Mon rôle de professeur est de les former. Et pour qu'ils ne manquent aucune occasion de grandir, je veux leur fournir les camarades et les obstacles dont ils ont besoin, avec, en cas de besoin, la présence d'un aniki pour les guider.

C'était une étrange pédagogie. Ils avaient beau avoir risqué leur vie, ils ressemblaient plus que jamais à des collégiens…

\- Poooooooortgaaaaaaaaas…

Ace détourna son regard des sourires timides mais fiers de Chiba et Hayami pour regarder avec interrogation Terasaka.

\- C'est qui le gorille, hun ?!

\- On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Terasaka, lui dit Ace en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de concert.

\- Ah ouais ! Koro-sensei te surnomme Prince, et ça y est, tu te la joues royal !

Ace se figea.

\- _Terasaka-san_! _Surtout pas !_ fit Ritsu _. Si tu veux pas revivre l'expérience de passer au travers un mur, ne l'appelle pas comme ça_!

\- Huh ?!

Ace fit demi-tour, attrapa Koro-sensei en main.

\- Ace-kun ?

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ace jeta leur prof de toutes ses forces dans les sièges, laissant une longue rangée de destruction sur le passage.

\- Je suis un fils de Shirohige et non de cet _homme_ …

Et d'un pas rageur, il passa devant, arrachant la porte sur son passage.

Karma se fit un plaisir d'applaudir Terasaka et Koro-sensei.

\- Il a besoin de prendre des cours de gestion de la colère, conseilla Hinata.

* * *

Ils reprirent leur chemin, après qu'Ace eut droit à des excuses de la part de Terasaka et Koro-sensei.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur deux gardes qui leur tournaient le dos et Karasuma alla s'assurer qu'il avait bien récupéré.

\- Je peux de nouveau bouger, mais je n'ai récupéré que la moitié de ma force, constata-t-il après avoir brisé la nuque, à la force de ses bras, d'un des gardes.

Ouais, ben, la moitié de sa force représentait toujours le double de celle de ses élèves.

\- Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il vienne seul avec Portgas, souffla Kataoka à la limite du blasé.

Tout le monde regarda à l'angle du couloir en direction d'un escalier décoré d'un tapis rouge. Le dernier étage était au-dessus d'eux.

\- On manque de temps, jura Isogai.

\- Minna-san, appela Koro-sensei. Je cerne mieux la personne qui tire les ficelles. Il emploie mal ses tueurs à gage.

\- Nani ?

\- Défendre et surveiller, ce n'est pas le job d'un assassin, pointa Ace.

\- Exact. S'ils avaient eu à faire quelque chose comme un assassin, nous aurions eu bien plus de difficulté. Le tireur, mis en embuscade, aurait pu se montrer mortel. Cela est valable pour l'adversaire de Karma-kun. Qu'il approche une cible, un jour ordinaire, et il l'aurait tuée.

\- C'est bien possible, approuva Karma.

Pendant ce temps, Karasuma fouillait les gars qu'ils avaient neutralisés, en réfléchissant. Ils n'avaient pas affaire à un tueur. Il finit par donner à tous des instructions.

\- Sensei-tachi… je peux pas aller là-haut… souffla Ace.

L'attention sur lui fit que personne ne remarqua l'échange entre Nagisa et Terasaka.

\- J'ai… j'ai reconnu la _voix_ de celui à cause de qui on est dans cette merde… et je me connais…

Ace avait les poings tremblants.

\- Si je le vois, je vais me jeter sur lui et lui arracher la gorge, parce que notre histoire commune fait de lui un de mes rares ennemis sur ce monde… je peux vraiment pas.

Clic

Ace vacilla un instant et se rattrapa de justesse à un mur.

\- Ace !

Le pirate leva son bras pour voir, pendant de son poignet, l'un des bracelets d'une paire de menottes de kairoseki.

\- Cassandra-nee-san m'a dit de les prendre dans sa trousse médicale, lui dit Karma. Soi-disant pour te calmer, si tes nerfs commençaient à surchauffer. T'en fais pas, Portgas. Reste en soutien, comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent, et quand on aura fini, on te laissera passer ta colère sur lui.

Karma fit sauter la clef des menottes dans sa main et la rangea dans sa poche en souriant.

\- Portgas ? s'enquit Karasuma.

Ace respira profondément et saisit la deuxième menotte pour la refermer sur son poignet, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas en train de pendre.

\- Allons-y.

Le groupe se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier. Ace fut reconnaissant qu'on ne lui demande pas qui était là-haut. Rien que prononcer son nom lui donnait envie de vomir.

Karasuma regarda à l'angle de couloir, dans la pièce où se cachait leur cible. Il leur tournait le dos, planté devant un bureau muni de plusieurs ordinateurs.

Un geste de la main et les élèves avancèrent en exécutant une technique de déplacement qui fit plaisir à Koro-sensei : le Namba, la technique de déplacement des ninjas. Cela expliquait la chute libre des assassinats bruyants de ces derniers temps. Il était fier de ses élèves. Malgré l'urgence, ils restaient calmes et ne se précipitaient pas. Ils gardaient la tête froide.

Ace restait en fin de file, luttant contre lui-même. Il sursauta quand Terasaka posa une main sur son épaule. Il transpirait plus que nécessaire et ses mains étaient moites.

Ils ne pouvaient pas parler. Pas maintenant. La cible était si proche…

Ils étaient à quoi… cinq pas de l'homme dans son fauteuil, qui faisait toujours face à l'ordinateur.

Karasuma remarqua immédiatement la caisse piégée au plastique à côté du siège de l'individu. C'était là que devait être l'antidote. Un geste de la main et les élèves se préparèrent à encercler leur cible. L'idéal serait de le maîtriser, et si jamais ils étaient repérés, il lui tirerait dessus pour l'empêcher d'accéder à la télécommande qu'il voyait sur le bureau, l'empêchant d'appuyer sur le détonateur.

C'était le moment…

\- Ça me gratte…

Tout le monde se figea en entendant l'homme parler.

\- Chaque fois que j'y pense, ça me gratte, ça me démange !

Ils l'entendaient parfaitement se gratter une joue.

\- Mais est-ce à cause de ça ? Comme mes plaies sont toujours exposées à l'air libre, j'ai les sens plus aiguisés.

L'homme fit un geste pour prendre quelque chose dans l'angle mort du flingue de Karasuma et lança sa prise par-dessus son fauteuil.

Des détonateurs. Une demie dizaine de détonateurs…

\- Je l'ai dit ! Je m'étais préparé à tuer un monstre capable de se déplacer à Mach20… J'ai prévu forcément des télécommandes de rechange, au cas où. Même à terre, je pourrais encore appuyer sur le bouton.

Ils avaient déjà tous entendu cette voix, mais cette fois, elle était encore plus démoniaque, encore plus sombre.

\- On a perdu contact avec trois tueurs et un fonctionnaire, dit aussi calmement que possible Karasuma. Ce fonctionnaire a disparu avec les fonds secrets du ministère alloués aux assassinats.

L'homme se leva de son siège, provoquant des exclamations de surprise de la part de quelques élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête !? gronda Karasuma, laissant finalement paraître à la surface sa colère. Réponds, Takaoka !

Même si l'air était encore plus dingue et mauvais et qu'il y avait des griffures récentes, à vif et profondes sur ses deux joues, c'était bien Takaoka qui se tenait devant eux.

\- Quels vilains enfants, vous faîtes ! Vous êtes entrés par la porte de service… 'tochan ne se rappelle pas de vous avoir éduqués comme ça…

Terasaka ceintura au mieux Ace qui s'était mis à grogner. Karma vint l'aider. Heureusement qu'il y avait le kairoseki et qu'Ace n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré, parce que dans de bonnes conditions, même Karasuma n'aurait pas pu le retenir.

\- Vraiment, quel dommage… il semblerait que je doive vous donner un cours de rattrapage… continua Takaoka en grattant frénétiquement sa joue abîmée.


	15. Takaoka no Jiken

**Yo tout le monde !**

 **Alors, je suis hyper giga contente d'avoir fait plaisir aux fangirls/fanboys avec les notes de KarmaxNagisa. Mais aussi de vous savoir au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre quinze. J'ai eut un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, je dois l'avouer, parce que, soyons honnête, Ace ne laisserait jamais volontairement passer cette occasion de mettre à terre Takaoka et je voulais pas voler la vedette à Nagisa. Ensuite, on fini sur une note un peu plus légère, je l'espère, même si on peut pas dire que Karasuma soit le genre de gars qui puissent se laisser aller.**

 **Enfin, je vous souhaite une lecture tentaculaire à souhait et à bientôt !**

* * *

Découvrir que l'homme derrière tout ça était ce barjot de Takaoka en laissa plus d'un sur le cul.

L'individu saisit la mallette piégée contenant les antidotes, et, ignorant le flingue de Karasuma, il les invita à le suivre sur le toit de l'hôtel.

\- J'ai réservé un grand et magnifique accueil à mes élèves chéris. Vous allez me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Vos amis ne sont en vie que grâce à ma miséricorde, après tout, ne ?

Miséricorde, mon cul, oui.

Karma et Terasaka raffermirent leur prise sur Ace, tout en le bâillonnant. Le pirate avait envie de hurler, de l'injurier, de lui arracher les tripes, le cœur et la tête. Sa Nee-san était mourante par la faute de ce gros connard. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il lui ferait payer de sa vie ce qu'il avait fait.

\- On y arrivera, Ace… reste calme, murmura le rouge.

Facile à dire !

Nagisa ne pouvait que regarder en silence le sourire et l'air totalement fou de Takaoka qui riait en songeant aux collégiens infectés par le virus, comme il avait souri devant les douleurs infligés à leur camarade, sous prétexte qu'il était leur enseignant ce jour-là.

Ils finirent par sortir sur le toit.

Le vent soufflait fort et tout baignait dans une étrange luminosité verte qui devait éclairer la piste aux hélicoptères qui s'y poseraient.

Karasuma essayait de garder son calme, chose très difficile, et on le comprenait parfaitement :

\- Tu as engagé des assassins et inoculé un virus mortel à des collégiens et une civile ! As-tu perdu la tête ?!

Takaoka continua de rire en répondant :

\- Oi ! Oi ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !

On pouvait en douter. L'homme cessa d'avancer devant l'escalier menant à la plateforme d'atterrissage, pour les regarder, toujours souriant comme un fou.

\- Ce plan pourrait bien sauver la Terre ! Si ces deux avortons et ce petit con de pirate m'avaient gentiment apporté le poulpe, mon plan d'assassinat se serait déroulé sans problème ! La gamine… Kayano ou je n'sais quoi… J'avais l'intention de l'utiliser. J'ai une baignoire remplie de balles anti-sensei. Je l'y aurais plongée avec le poulpe à côté, puis je les aurais recouverts de ciment. Pour retrouver sa forme normale sans toucher les billes, il aurait dû provoquer une explosion qui aurait tué la fille !

Ce plan des plus abjectes fit monter la bile dans la bouche de tout le monde alors qu'il continuait de rire, malgré l'horreur de ses paroles.

\- Mais il aime trop ses élèves pour faire une chose pareille ! J'en ai donc conclu qu'il se laisserait gentiment fondre ! Mais s'il avait choisi sa vie, contre celle de la gamine, j'avais un plan de secours ! Ce crétin de Portgas, tellement attaché à ses petits camarades… je lui aurais fait assister à ça ! Avec sa force, il n'aurait pas hésité et échoué un seul instant à venger la gamine ! Surtout si je lui disais qu'il pouvait sauver ses petits camarades en contrepartie.

D'autres garçons commencèrent à s'accrocher à Ace qui se débattait de plus en plus, ses yeux d'argents disant clairement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de ce connard. Il mourait d'envie de lui faire goûter à son Haoshoku, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'utiliser. Marco avait raison, il devait vraiment s'entraîner sincèrement à l'usage de ce Haki, qu'il l'aime ou pas. Takaoka ignora totalement ce qu'il se passait et continua :

\- J'ai eu des sueurs froides en vous voyant arriver comme ça… Mais ça ne changera pas beaucoup au final. C'est moi qui décide, selon mon humeur, lesquels d'entre vous ont le droit de vivre.

Koro-sensei était fou de rage dans sa bulle de protection. C'était facile à deviner avec les veines palpitantes sur son visage.

\- Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire.

\- Ce sera toujours plus humain que ce que vous m'avez fait subir !

Takaoka était encore et toujours hanté par le spectre de sa défaite contre Nagisa. C'était une véritable humiliation qu'il avait subie. Il entendait le rire railleur de ses collègues qui se moquaient de son échec contre des collégiens. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter d'être un as de la pédagogie.

Humiliation, moquerie et mépris.

\- Chaque fois que je pense à leurs regards méprisants et à ce couteau… et ce pied… je suis pris de démangeaisons sur tout le visage !

Il se mit à gratter une de ses joues de façon incontrôlable.

Cela expliquait les traces de griffures sur son visage.

\- Je ne dors même plus la nuit… Je vais restaurer ma réputation et vous humilier encore plus que vous ne m'avez humilié. Surtout toi, Shiota Nagisa ! Et toi, Gol D. Ace ! Tu viendras en suivant !

Il fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser partir Ace. Heureusement qu'il était prisonnier du kairoseki, sinon, ils n'auraient pas pu le retenir plus longtemps. Takaoka revenait déjà vers Nagisa qu'il pointa du doigt.

\- Tu as ruiné mon avenir et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Il songeait donc spécifiquement à Portgas et Nagisa, murmura Chiba avec effroi.

\- Sa rancune est totalement déplacée ! s'indigna Yoshida.

Karasuma alla donner un coup de main aux garçons pour retenir Ace. Cela les aida énormément. Si bien que Karma parvint à s'écarter un peu pour parler à Takaoka :

\- Tout ça, c'est donc pour assouvir ta vengeance envers Nagisa-kun. Avec ton gabarit, tu serais vraiment content de le battre ? N'importe lequel d'entre nous t'offrirait plus de satisfaction. On peut toujours lâcher Ace, et là, c'est certain, tu t'amuseras, c'est garanti.

\- Espèce de cinglé… grogna Terasaka qui commençait à être vraiment en sueur. Tu as imposé tes règles et Nagisa a quand même gagné ! Je te le confirme au passage, quand bien même tu aurais gagné ce jour-là qu'on te détesterait quand même !

Ace mordit sauvagement dans la main de Terasaka qui lui lâcha la bouche en grimaçant.

\- Si j'étais arrivé avant, je t'aurais _tué_. J'aurais repeint les murs de la vieille école avec ton sang !

\- JE ME FOUS DE VOTRE AVIS, SALES GOSSES ! N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE JE PEUX TUER LA MOITIE DE VOTRE CLASSE !

Et pour illustrer le propos, il leva une télécommande d'un air menaçant. Cela fit grincer des dents et taire tout le monde. Il les tenait par la courte laisse.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé, Takaoka se calma.

\- Chibi. Viens seul. Suis-moi jusqu'à l'héliport.

Takaoka se détourna pour monter les marches menant à la plateforme d'atterrissage.

\- Nagisa ! Dame ! N'y va pas ! gémit Kayano, presque suppliante.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, dit le bleu. Mais je le ferai.

Nagisa confia Koro-sensei à Kayano, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier pour le gravir à son tour.

\- Enragé comme il est, qui sait ce qu'il va faire. Je vais essayer de lui parler et récupérer l'antidote.

Tout le monde regarda avec impuissance Nagisa monter sur le ring, permettant à une main tremblante mais agile de se glisser dans une poche bien précise.

* * *

Nagisa s'arrêta devant un couteau à cran étalé sur le sol. Il était en apparence très calme, alors qu'il regardait Takaoka, la valise toujours en main, retirer l'échelle pour empêcher quiconque de les rejoindre tant que le combat ne serait pas fini. Il finit par poser la valise.

\- Tu as compris ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Takaoka avec son sourire dément. Tu peux le deviner par le couteau devant toi. J'ai une revanche à prendre.

\- Matte kudasai, Takaoka-sensei ! Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre ! lui dit Nagisa en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

\- Bien évidemment, puisque tu ne peux plus m'avoir avec tes méthodes de lâche, caqueta fièrement le fou. Il est évident que je te battrai instantanément. Mais si j'en fini trop vite avec toi, je ne serai pas satisfait. Alors, avant qu'on se batte, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose.

En souriant, Takaoka pointa le sol devant lui.

\- Demande-moi pardon. Prosterne-toi. Tu m'as lâchement attaqué par surprise parce que tu es faible. Et pour ça, tu vas sincèrement t'excuser. Et prends-en de la graine le pirate, parce que tu seras le suivant quand j'en aurai fini avec ce tricheur.

Un unique regard à la télécommande qui pouvait condamner la moitié de la classe et ce fut suffisant pour que Nagisa prenne sa décision. Il se mit à genoux sans le moindre geste brusque.

\- Boku wa…

Le coup de pied dans le sol de Takaoka le coupa :

\- C'EST CA QUE TU APPELES "SE PROSTERNER" STUPIDE MIOCHE !? DEMANDE PARDON EN METTANT LE VISAGE À TERRE !

Nagisa cligna des yeux. Un regard à la mallette, et il se mit en dogeza aux pieds de l'homme.

\- Je vous ai lâchement attaqué par surprise, car je suis faible. Je vous demande pardon, déclara Nagisa d'une voix claire et calme.

\- Oh, et après ça, tu as fait le fier. Tu m'as dit de partir ! sourit Takaoka.

Il appuya de son pied la tête de Nagisa contre le bitume.

\- QUEL GAMIN S'ADRESSE À UN ADULTE COMME CA !? QUEL ELEVE S'ADRESSE À SON PROFESSEUR COMME CA !?

\- Je ne suis qu'un sale gamin, un élève et j'ai été insolent envers un adulte, un professeur. Sumimasen deshita. Honto ni gomen nasai.

Nagisa n'avait pas bronché. Pas une seule fois, il avait hésité à ravaler sa fierté, dans l'espoir de sauver la classe. Il était digne d'éloge et d'admiration.

\- Yosh ! jubila Takaoka en laissant Nagisa se redresser. Tu as enfin été sincère ! 'tochan est content ! Pour te récompenser, je vais t'en raconter une bonne !

Il reprit en main la mallette et tout le monde eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Smog m'a montré des images des gens qui sont morts du virus et c'est plutôt poilant ! Ils ont le corps tout boursouflé ! Et leur tête ressemble à une grappe de raison ! Ça te dit de voir ça, Nagisa-kun ?!

La mallette fut envoyée au loin, faisant réagir tout le monde.

\- YAMERO !

Toujours souriant, Takaoka appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa télécommande.

BOUM !

La valise piégée explosa, emportant avec elle le moyen de sauver leurs camarades. Nagisa jeta un regard désespéré, empli de pitié à Terasaka, alors qu'on entendait le hurlement déchirant d'un élève, pendant que la raison de leur venue partait en flammes.

Takaoka se poilait comme jamais.

\- Ouiii ! Voilà le visage que je voulais voir ! Tu pourras écrire ça dans ton journal de vacances ! Tu décriras la gueule de tes amis qui se transforment en grappes de raisin !

Nagisa baissa la tête, se mettant à trembler violemment, sa respiration haletante. Un sentiment monstrueux était en train de l'envahir, le noyant sous sa puissance. Comme un automate, il referma ses doigts sur le manche du couteau.

Ce geste fit cesser de rire Takaoka qui le regarda faire.

Que se passait-il ? Que visait donc Nagisa ?

Ace baissa la tête, les épaules tremblantes, pantin désarticulé entre les bras de ses camarades.

Haine, rage et impuissance… lui qui ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette combinaison dans de telles circonstances…

Nagisa leva le couteau dans une poigne ferme.

 _\- … tuer… je vais te tuer…_

Takaoka se lécha les lèvres en riant.

\- C'est ça… c'est comme ça que tu dois réagir…

\- _Je vais te tuer_! répéta plus fort Nagisa.

Le serpent était hors de lui.

* * *

Nagisa se releva, l'esprit seulement tourné vers sa soif de mort et de vengeance. Le sang de Takaoka coulerait ce soir.

\- _Je vais te tuer… tu paieras pour mes amis_ …

Takaoka apprécia le spectacle, l'encourageant dans sa folie meurtrière. Nagisa était hors de contrôle. Quelqu'un devait le stopper.

Karma s'avança, se mordant une lèvre jusqu'au sang, ne sachant que faire pour ramener Nagisa à la raison.

Ce fut la dernière personne qu'on imaginerait qui y parvint.

Le Stun Gun de Terasaka percuta Nagisa dans le dos. Le garçon était rouge de fièvre, instable sur ses pieds, mais il fit tout pour se faire entendre auprès de Nagisa :

\- Arrête de t'emballer, Nagisa !

Le bleu resta immobile sans regarder quiconque.

\- Quand il a fait sauter les antidotes, tu m'as regardé avec pitié, teme ! C'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour moi, Moyashi-yarro **[1]** ! Avec un peu de repos, je me débarrasserai de ce foutu virus !

C'est donc à cet instant que le reste de la classe réalisa que Terasaka était malade.

\- Si tu butes cette ordure, tu deviendras un criminel… tu peux pas laisser filer la récompense juste parce que tu as pété un plomb !

\- Terasaka-kun a raison, intervint Koro-sensei. Tuer cet homme ne t'apportera rien. Perdre ton sang-froid te désavantagera. D'ailleurs, il ne connaît rien aux antidotes. On interrogera l'expert en poison. Assommer ce type suffira largement.

Takaoka se rapprocha pour leur dire de se taire.

\- Tout ça n'a aucun sens s'il n'essaie pas de me tuer ! Mon honneur ne sera lavé que quand j'aurai humilié cet avorton et que je lui aurais mis sa raclée !

Terasaka s'effondra et tout le monde s'inquiéta.

\- Taisez-vous… leur répondit Terasaka. Regardez plutôt par là…

Et il montra Nagisa qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du doigt.

\- Vas-y Nagisa, règle-lui son compte sans le tuer.

Nagisa ramassa la matraque électrique et la passa à sa ceinture sans rien dire. Il se contenta de se débarrasser de sa veste, restant en débardeur.

Droit et bien camper sur ses jambes, il n'avait pas pour autant ranger le couteau. L'air frémissait autour de sa lame.

« Non, je ne dois user du Haki que pour me défendre… calme-toi, Nagisa. » songea le bleu.

Il essaya de faire redescendre sa colère et finalement, sa lame ne fut plus enroulée de Haki.

\- Ooooh ! Kakoi da na ! roucoula moqueusement Takaoka en retirant sa propre veste.

Kayano sursauta en sentant la main d'Ace sur sa nuque, la lui massant.

\- Pourquoi… ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Nous le savons tous les deux, lui répondit Ace.

Pendant ce temps, Takaoka félicitait Nagisa d'user toujours du couteau. Et en récompense, il lui montra quelque chose : quatre ampoules pleines d'un liquide clair.

\- J'avais l'intention de les utiliser comme un moyen de pression sur Portgas, mais si tu n'essaies pas sérieusement de me tuer ou si on vient nous déranger, je détruirai aussi ces ampoules ! Il paraît qu'il faut un mois pour préparer cet antidote. Il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde, mais c'est votre dernier espoir !

Ils étaient pieds et poings liés. Tout reposait sur les épaules de Nagisa.

\- Karasuma-sensei, appela doucement Koro-sensei. Si vous sentez que Nagisa-kun est en danger, tirez sur Takaoka sans hésitation.

Encore une fois, Karasuma ne pouvait que noter la capacité d'anticipation de Koro-sensei. S'il disait cela, c'est parce que la situation n'avait jamais été aussi dangereuse.

Nagisa et Takaoka se mirent en garde.

Il suffisait de voir cela pour être d'accord avec la demande de Koro-sensei. Ils avaient, certes, réussi à se débarrasser des trois assassins en imposant leur propre façon de faire, mais là, c'était Takaoka qui avait toute les cartes en main.

Nagisa s'avança avec calme, comme la toute première fois…

S'il essayait de l'avoir en premier…

Takaoka vint au contact et donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine du bleu qui eut assez de jugeote pour amasser tout le Haki que son niveau lui permettait de réunir, histoire d'amortir le coup.

\- Ora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Takaoka. Tu voulais pas me tuer à la base ?

Takaoka n'était plus le même qu'avant…

Nagisa passa à la contre-attaque, mais sa lame fut facilement esquivée.

… il était en mode combat depuis le début…

Profitant du bras tendu du bleu, Takaoka s'en saisit pour le suspendre à bout de bras, le soulevant du sol. Le coup de poing à la figure éclata la lèvre de Nagisa et l'envoya valser plus loin.

… Même devenu fou, Takaoka restait un soldat d'élite, aucune attaque ne pouvait le surprendre.

\- Ace, tu peux pas avoir Takaoka comme tu as fait avec Itona ? demanda Karma.

\- Non, répondit Ace. Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais déjà fait, crois-moi.

Le pirate posa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

\- D'un côté, j'ai passé des années à refouler ce don, donc, je le maîtrise très mal… de l'autre… pour la raison qui fait que j'ai passé ma vie à le cacher et le refouler, je ne peux pas l'utiliser contre cet individu… Parce qu'il me ramène en mémoire celui de qui j'ai hérité ce don.

Takaoka revint à l'assaut, paré à passer Nagisa à tabac… et ne rencontra que le vide.

Gauche

Droite

Coup de pied

De la peur, la classe vira à la surprise la plus complète…

Corpulence, expérience et technique. C'étaient les avantages de Takaoka. Pourtant Nagisa parvint à esquiver tous les coups au dernier moment, comme s'il les voyait venir à l'avance. Battre cet homme devrait être plus dur que de finir premier aux examens nationaux, pourtant, le garçon parvenait à rester insaisissable.

\- C'est ça la magie du Kenbushoku… c'est bien Nagisa… murmura Ace.

Nagisa se plia hors de la trajectoire d'un nouveau coup, les yeux fermés pour rester concentré.

\- Shitteru, annonça Nagisa. Uppercut du poing gauche.

Et il esquiva l'attaque qu'il avait prédite. Pour le coup, Takaoka recula, perplexe.

\- Ne t'y crois pas trop, Nagisa-kun… tout ça n'était qu'une mise en bouche…

Takaoka tira son propre couteau. Exact, c'était une mise en bouche en comparaison. Face à lui, Nagisa était essoufflé et avait les côtes douloureuses. Il n'avait peut-être pris que deux coups, mais rester concentré pour parvenir à esquiver à temps Takaoka avait exigé beaucoup de sa part. S'il continuait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Cela tira un sourire à Takaoka. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Ainsi, il fit tournoyer son couteau dans sa main.

Cette lame lui rappelait son pire cauchemar. Il lui remémorait le sourire serein et innocent de Nagisa ce jour-là maudit. Tout était parti en vrille depuis cet instant, par le piège de ce sourire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

\- Je vais te trancher les membres et t'empailler ! annonça Takaoka en pointant son couteau vers Nagisa. Puis, je te garderai près de moi et te chérirai !

Là c'était juste tordu et dégoûtant comme idée…

\- Karasuma-sensei ! Tirez s'il vous plaît ! demanda Karma clairement inquiet, devançant Kayano. Nagisa-kun va se faire tuer !

\- Matte… lui dit Terasaka de là où il était assis derrière le rouge. N'intervenez pas…

\- Tu nous demandes de le laisser à son sort ?

C'était bizarre de voir Karma, d'habitude si calme et nonchalant, dans un tel état de panique.

\- Mais tu crois quoi ?! Ça nous démange à tous de nous battre ! siffla Ace sans pour autant cesser de masser la nuque de Kayano.

\- Karma… reprit Teraska. Tu sèches presque toujours les entraînements, alors, tu ne peux pas être au courant… Nagisa a encore un atout en main… Prends exemple sur Portgas… s'il arrive à rester calme, pourquoi pas toi ?

Terasaka avait raison, et Nagisa se dit qu'il était temps de faire usage de son atout.

La technique que lui avait apprise Lovro.

Mentalement, il récapitula les trois conditions à respecter avant de faire la technique :

Un : avoir deux armes. Nagisa effleura du bras la matraque à sa ceinture et arrangea sa prise sur son couteau.

Check.

Takaoka fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange calme de Nagisa. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

Deux : l'adversaire devait être un expert. Takaoka Akira était un soldat d'élite. Donc, un expert.

Check.

Trois : l'ennemi doit savoir ce que c'est la peur de se faire tuer. Si Nagisa n'avait pas appris cette peur à Takaoka, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Check.

Nagisa ouvrit les yeux avec un fin sourire innocent et serein. Ses yeux bleus, à eux seuls, disaient tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Ils brillaient d'une lueur vive de soif de sang. Deux yeux de serpent fixant la proie, la cible : Takaoka.

Toutes les conditions étaient réunies.

Takaoka recula d'un pas, déstabilisé. Les choses étaient en train de lui échappées, il en avait l'impression.

Avec son calme caractéristique, Nagisa vint vers lui.

« Takaoka-sensei, vous allez me servir de cobaye. »

Ce fut un autre pas en arrière pour un Takaoka transpirant.

Une technique spéciale d'assassin n'est pas forcément mortelle. Celle que Lovro avait transmise à Nagisa entrait dans cette catégorie. Elle servait à créer des conditions parfaites pour un assassinat. Pour le One Shot.

Takaoka se remit en garde, inquiet. Il avait fini de jouer. S'il perdait plus de temps, les choses finiraient mal. Il voyait parfaitement ce serpent devant lui, qui ondulait en sa direction en sifflant lentement, le corps dressé, prêt à mordre.

Nagisa attendait le moment idéal. Cela serait quand Takaoka serait quasiment à la portée de son couteau. Il le sentait. Plus il s'approchait de l'homme, plus l'attention de celui-ci était portée sur le couteau, oubliant tout le reste. Une réaction toute humaine, on regarde la menace, pas les nuages, après tout.

C'est pour cela que le bleu fit ce que toute personne sensée n'aurait _pas_ fait : il lâcha son couteau. Cela créa un laps de temps mort pour le bleu, avec la confusion de l'adulte. Laps de temps mis à profit par le bleu.

Le serpent ne mordit pas sa proie pour le tuer, il cracha son venin pour le paralyser.

Nekodamashi.

Nagisa frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec toute la force et la vitesse qu'il pouvait réunir. Cela se répercuta comme une explosion de bombe dans le crâne de Takaoka, le paralysant momentanément. Nagisa profita de cet instant pour tirer la matraque électrifiée et l'utilisa contre lui, le faisant tomber à genoux, hors de combat.

* * *

C'était la seconde fois de Nagisa parvenait à le vaincre.

Le combattant d'élite n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée devant le collégien. La classe E en resta sur le cul, même Nagisa n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi. Mais il n'avait toujours pas offert le coup de grâce à son adversaire. Du bout de la matraque, il souleva le menton de Takaoka.

Cet homme, à présent tremblant comme une feuille, de la bave coulant sur son menton, lui avait beaucoup appris.

Il lui avait enseigné qu'il existait une soif de sang à laquelle on ne devait pas céder. Il lui avait appris l'importance d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Il lui avait aussi permis de connaître la douleur des coups et la peur de la défaite en combat, tout en découvrant l'utilité du Haki. Cet individu avait fait des choses horribles, mais Nagisa se devait de le remercier tout de même pour ses leçons, extrêmement précieuses. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire, pour bien lui faire comprendre sa gratitude.

Nagisa sourit. Ce sourire doux, innocent qui hantait les cauchemars de Takaoka.

\- Takaoka-sensei… arigatou gozaimashita.

Dzzzz

Takoaka tomba inconscient aux pieds de Nagisa. C'était une belle victoire pour la classe E et le bleu fut traité en héros, alors qu'il souriait, malgré ses légères blessures, de façon un peu embarrassée. Karma resta la bouche légèrement ouverte en le regardant.

-Un sou pour tes pensées, Karma ? souffla Ace en le dépassant.

Il lui remit dans les mains les menottes de kairoseki et la clef qu'il avait volée, avant de rejoindre Nagisa.

\- Ace… merci pour tes cours de Haki… si je les avais pas eus, j'aurais été dans un piteux état, remercia Nagisa.

Ace se contenta de lui tapoter le crâne avec un sourire avant de grimper sur l'héliport pour regarder deux garçons entraver Takaoka.

\- Le spectacle vous a plus, oji-san-tachi ?

Ace se tourna à moitié vers la porte menant vers l'hôtel.

Les trois assassins de tout à l'heure venaient de monter sur le toit, et ils semblaient vexés que la surprise soit ainsi gâchée. Karasuma s'avança vers eux en disant :

\- On a déjà vaincu votre employeur, on n'a plus aucune raison de se battre.

Ace eut un fin sourire en notant les séquelles de chacun des assassins : Smog avait la trace du pied de Karasuma dans la figure ; Grip avait le nez et les lèvres boursouflés ; Gastro se massait la nuque. Karasuma, lui, continuait d'avancer, se plaçant devant les élèves. Profitant de la distraction, Ace se pencha sur Takaoka, effleurant la bouche de l'homme d'une main et tirant de son bon vieux bermuda (trop grand, vu les dix centimètres en taille qu'il avait perdus), pour tirer quelque chose qu'il glissa dans les vêtements de l'homme, avant de filer rejoindre Karasuma en soutien.

\- J'ai suffisamment recouvré mes forces et mes élèves sont assez forts. Sans parler de Portgas qui meurt d'envie de se battre, disait l'enseignant ténébreux. Arrêtons de causer d'avantage de dégâts.

\- Ah, d'accord, accepta Gastro.

\- Ouais, ça suffit, acceptez… hun ? bugga Yoshida, réalisant avec un temps de retard ce qui avait été dit.

\- C'est chiant, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de me défouler… bouda Ace.

Gastro retira le flingue de sa bouche et expliqua :

-Venger le boss n'est pas dans notre contrat. Et puis, on vous l'a dit, vous n'avez pas besoin d'antidote.

Smog brandit une petite boite de médicaments en disant :

\- C'est ce que je vous ai administré. Une bactérie améliorée qui provoque une intoxication alimentaire, avec deux trois effets secondaires pour bien faire peur. Elle devrait sévir encore trois heures, puis, elle perdra de sa virulence et cessera d'agir.

Il brandit de son autre main une éprouvette.

\- Le boss voulait que j'utilise celle-ci. Si je l'avais fait, vous auriez été mal barrés.

\- On a discuté tous les trois avant d'utiliser le virus-bu, expliqua Grip. Le boss vous avait donné une heure-bu. Il pouvait donc négocier sans user d'un virus mortel-bu.

\- C'était suffisant pour vous faire croire que vous étiez en danger, raisonna Smog.

Ace plissa les yeux, ses poings se mettant à fumer dangereusement.

\- Il est pas censé avoir quelque chose qui neutralise ses pouvoirs ? s'enquit Isogai auprès de Karma en voyant ça.

\- C'est un pirate, me voler la clef est facile comme bonjour pour lui, répondit Karma en montrant les menottes qu'Ace lui avait rendu.

\- Donc… vous avez osé faire croire que mes nakama et ma Nee-chan étaient mourants… je vous tue comment ? s'enquit Ace avec une voix très calme.

\- Portgas, yamero… demanda Karasuma. J'aimerais éviter de devoir faire appel à ton supérieur pour te garder en ligne.

\- Personne n'est blessé, c'est l'essentiel, non ? demanda Smog avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Cherche-moi et je te fais avaler ton foutu virus, grinça le pirate.

\- Ace, on va dire à Cassandra-san que tu écoutes pas Karasuma, avertit Karma.

Ace croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un 'tch' bien sonore.

Okano ramena tout le monde sur le droit chemin en demandant :

\- C'est étonnant que vous puissiez vous faire payer alors que vous avez désobéi aux ordres de votre employeur…

\- Ahou ka ? lui répondit Gastro. Si tu crois qu'un pro est prêt à tout pour de l'argent, tu te trompes lourdement. Bien sûr, on fait au mieux pour satisfaire le client… mais le boss n'avait aucune intention de vous donner l'antidote. Entre assassiner une bande de collégiens ou risquer notre réputation d'assassin, on a choisi calmement quoi faire, en pesant précautionneusement le pour et le contre, pour savoir ce qui était le plus risqué pour notre avenir.

\- Et c'est pour cela que, malheureusement, aucun de vous ne mourra ce soir, sourit Smog.

Il jeta un flacon de gélules à Nagisa qui le rattrapa.

\- Donnez ça aux malades et laissez-les se reposer. Ça revigore tellement que les gens m'écrivent pour me remercier.

\- Je vous croirai quand les élèves seront rétablis, lui dit Karasuma alors que deux hélicoptères venaient survoler les lieux. Nous allons devoir vous appréhender pour vous interroger.

Les assassins se plièrent avec style à la demande.

\- Ooooh, tu veux pas te venger ? s'étonna Karma en sortant de sa poche les tubes de moutarde et de wasabi. Pas de rancune ?

Grip le regarda et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne tue pas par vengeance-bu.

Il passa près de Karma et lui donna un coup de plat de la main sur le haut du crâne, laissant le rouge perplexe et inquiet.

\- J'attendrai que tu deviennes une personnalité assez importante pour qu'on m'offre un contrat pour ta tête. Deviens quelqu'un, et on se reverra, bu.

Et il entra dans l'un des hélico, rejoignant Takaoka (toujours inconscient, attaché à une civière).

\- Smog-ya, vous êtes encore en vie pour deux raisons. Je tue pas devant des gosses et j'ai pas envie que Cassandra m'arrache la tête… mais je vous croise dehors, croyez-moi, je vous apprendrai personnellement comment j'ai gagné le surnom d'Hiken no Ace, annonça sérieusement Ace à Smog qui allait monter lui aussi.

\- Maaaa, j'attends que ça… Ace-kun, c'est ça ? sourit placidement l'homme. En attendant, j'essaierai de mettre au point un gaz qui puisse te neutraliser !

Ace passa avec un sourire carnassier son pouce sur sa gorge, faisant rire Smog.

Tous les assassins partirent, les encourageant à devenir des gens importants pour qu'ils puissent venir les tuer un jour.

C'était une journée bien remplie qui s'achevait.

Ils retrouvèrent via le second hélico tout le monde et ce fut la fête vu que tout le monde était rassuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort. C'est durant ce moment que Karasuma reçut un appel, lui apprenant le décès très étrange de Takaoka. L'autopsie pourrait en dire plus, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant, c'était un As de Pique.

Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir qui était le coupable.

* * *

Nagisa se réveilla en entendant du mouvement dans la chambre et s'assit dans le lit.

Il regarda son portable sur sa table de chevet et observa la chambre dans la pénombre. Ils dormaient à quatre par chambre et Nagisa partageait la sienne avec Sugino, Karma et Ace.

C'était Ace justement qui était levé.

Depuis un moment vu qu'il était déjà habillé de son bermuda et faisait son lit.

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? souffla Ace.

Nagisa regarda son portable pour vérifier de nouveau l'heure.

\- Tu fais quoi debout à cinq heures du matin ? marmonna le bleu en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je suis toujours debout à cette heure-ci. Habituellement, je m'entraîne une heure, avant d'aller déjeuner, puis commencer ma journée.

\- Je peux m'entraîner avec toi ?

Ace le regarda, et haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'attends en bas. Je vais appeler Marco pour lui faire un rapport préliminaire sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Ace termina de faire son lit et sortit le plus silencieusement possible.

Nagisa s'étira et s'empressa de sortir lui aussi du lit, sans faire de bruit.

Il retrouva Ace buvant un café avec Cassandra et Karasuma qui supervisait un plan pour tenter de tuer Koro-sensei, tant qu'il était immobile.

\- C'est une immense piscine à billes d'anti-sensei faîte et fermée par du béton armé, expliqua Karasuma à Nagisa.

\- Courageux de te lever aussi tôt, nota Cassandra. Donne ta tasse, et file, Ace.

Ace vida sa tasse d'un trait et fit signe à Nagisa de le suivre jusqu'à l'eau. Une fois l'eau lui arrivant aux mollets, il se tourna vers le bleu.

\- On va courir. Pas de vitesse, va à ton rythme, on va essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

\- C'est pas pratique de courir dans l'eau, nota le bleu.

\- C'est le but, justement. Ça demande plus d'effort, plus de travail, d'où l'intérêt. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Je vais courir avec toi.

\- Tu risques rien avec autant d'eau ?

Ace regarda ses jambes et secoua la tête.

\- A ce niveau, mes pouvoirs sont annulés, mais ça me pompe pas assez d'énergie pour que ça soit inquiétant. S'il s'agissait de la taille, là, ça serait une autre histoire. On y va ? Il fait encore frais, c'est le moment idéal pour courir.

Nagisa se mit à courir et Ace calla aisément son pas sur le sien.

L'exercice réveilla aisément Nagisa. L'eau froide y était pour beaucoup aussi.

Courir ainsi était un calvaire. Entre l'eau, le courant, et le sable qui n'offrait pas de support très stable, chaque foulée était un défi en soit.

Mais un défi qu'il apprécia.

Il manqua de tomber à un moment et à cet instant, il sentit brièvement son camarade l'aider à se redresser et lui offrir un petit sourire.

Mais à aucun moment, ils ne parlèrent. Nagisa se concentrait sur la course et rien d'autre, et Ace le laissa faire.

-C'est bon pour toi, finit par dire Ace. Décélère, ne t'arrête pas brusquement. Cale-toi sur moi.

Nagisa suivit Ace qui ralentit progressivement ses foulées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Là, le bleu se pencha sur ses cuisses, épuisé.

\- Amène-toi.

Retenant un grognement, Nagisa suivit le plus vieux qui le ramena sur la plage, revenant vers les chaussures du bleu qu'il ramassa, avant de l'escorter jusqu'à un mur où il l'aida à s'étirer. Ainsi, quand Irina se leva pour déjeuner, elle trouva Nagisa totalement à la ramasse, à table.

\- Eh bien, tu fais quoi debout ? s'étonna Irina en s'asseyant à la table.

\- Il a voulu s'entraîner avec Ace, répondit Cassandra qui se beurrait un toast.

Irina regarda Nagisa, se demandant si elle voulait savoir ce que le bleu avait subi ou pas.

\- Cassandra-san… est-ce qu'Ace s'entraîne tous le temps comme ça ?

\- Nooon, lui dit l'infirmière.

Nagisa fut rassuré.

Cassandra se fit un plaisir de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Seulement quand il se remet d'une blessure grave et que j'exige de lui qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Comme c'était le cas jusqu'aux examens de mi-semestre. Habituellement, c'est Free Running pendant une heure sur le navire, suivi d'une passe d'arme avec un ou plusieurs adversaires, et encore, si on n'est pas à terre.

Nagisa laissa tomber son front contre la table.

\- Il est motivé, en tout cas, commenta Irina en prenant possession de la confiture et des petits pains.

Cassandra ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, préférant s'abstenir de dire le fond de sa pensée. Son attention fut attirée sur son portable quand il vibra pour lui signaler un message qu'elle lut.

\- J'ai perdu mon pari, avec Ace. Apparemment, Marco nous rejoint demain midi, sourit-elle.

\- Un autre adulte responsable pour m'aider à gérer la classe… soupira Karasuma qui débarquait à l'instant.

Il se saisit de la cafetière et se servit généreusement.

\- Y'a un point que je voudrais éclaircir avec vous, Newgate-san et je préfère en profiter tant que Portgas est absent, dit l'agent du Gouvernement.

Nagisa resta immobile, n'osant pas bouger une oreille, ne sachant quoi faire. Irina se laissa aller en avant sur la table, vaguement intéressée.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit Cassandra.

\- C'est au sujet de quelque chose dit par le Poulpe, durant notre infiltration. Quand nous étions devant Gastro. Il a nommé Portgas, _Prince_. Et c'est mal passé. Vu sa réaction quand Terasaka a utilisé le mot, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est, afin de m'assurer que le reste de la classe n'en paye pas le prix à cause de ça.

\- Manquerait plus que ça… Portgas, un prince… grommela Irina. Il manque de classe pour en être un. J'en ai côtoyé une petite dizaine dans ma carrière, il n'a rien à voir avec eux.

Cassandra garda un instant le silence, et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ce qu'il en est, même si techniquement parlant, Ace est bien un prince.

Nagisa se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

Ace ?

Un prince, alors que c'était un pirate ?

\- Mais, nuança Cassandra, ce n'est pas le genre de Prince auquel vous devez songer. Il n'y a aucun royaume lié à ce titre, pas de trône physique à proprement parler. Et c'est sans parler de la haine et du dégoût profond qu'a Ace pour le sujet. Le mieux à faire, c'est de mettre ça au placard, avec son nom de naissance, et de laisser les choses telles quelles, à moins qu'il n'aborde lui-même le sujet.

\- Très bien. Nagisa-kun, fais comprendre aux autres d'éviter le sujet, fit Karasuma.

\- Oui, sensei, souffla Nagisa, la tête toujours contre la table.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand le reste de la classe se réveilla, repensant à la journée d'hier avec calme. Ils avaient été chanceux, c'était le cas de le dire.

Assis dans le sable, ils regardèrent les opérations du gouvernement pour essayer de mettre un terme à la vie de Koro-sensei.

\- Un sou pour tes pensées, Karma ? demanda Ace en se laissant tomber à côté du rouge.

Celui-ci le regard sans comprendre.

\- Tu regardes beaucoup Nagisa, je trouve…

Le visage de Karma prit la même teinte que ses cheveux alors qu'il détournait la tête, embarrassé.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Ace eut un petit rire.

\- Je fais que réfléchir, lui dit Karma.

C'était pas totalement la vérité, mais Ace laissa passer.

\- Et tu réfléchis à quoi ? s'enquit Hiken.

\- Nagisa-kun prend toujours énormément de risques… c'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu s'en sortir, mais je comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça.

Ace eut un soupir et se mit en tailleur, les mains jointes sur les chevilles.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai proposé en premier à Nagisa d'apprendre le Haki, et pas à d'autres ?

Karma le regarda, se demandant le rapport.

\- Pour apprendre le Haki, il faut connaître le danger, apprendre au corps et à l'esprit à anticiper et se protéger des coups et des blessures. Nagisa n'a pas hésité un instant, en sachant ça. Parce que dans un sens, il n'a pas grand-chose à perdre. Il n'a pas trouvé de raison valable, pour l'instant, qui lui dise que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue. Attention, il n'est pas suicidaire ! Il est juste détaché de ce qui pourrait lui arriver pour une raison quelconque.

\- Tu as l'air de bien le comprendre…

\- Quand il faut attendre d'avoir dix ans pour entendre enfin quelqu'un te dire qu'il est content que tu existes, c'est certain que t'as un peu de mal à trouver un intérêt dans la vie. Je demandais souvent à Garp, quand j'étais gosse, si ça valait le coup que je vienne au monde. J'ai jamais eu de réponse franche de sa part. C'est en ayant des frères que j'ai commencé à apprécier mon existence.

Ace eut un triste sourire.

\- C'est triste de réaliser, à quelques instants de la mort, qu'on est finalement heureux d'avoir vécu.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, regardant la plage. Karasuma avait fait une nuit blanche et ne montrait toujours pas le moindre signe de fatigue.

\- Ce type est fort, quand même… je me demande si une fois adulte, on sera comme lui, souffla Karma.

\- L'expérience offre des capacités différentes aux gens. Même Bitch-sensei, malgré les apparences, est une femme très forte. Quant à Cass', elle a vécu plus de trente ans avec des pirates, elle a acquis des mécanismes de survie qui la rendent parfois si bluffante. Les assassins d'hier soir aussi ont quelque chose d'impressionnant en eux. Ils ont une conception claire de leur métier et de leurs objectifs, et se sont posés seuls des limites morales et professionnelles qui les rendent respectables. Tout le monde veut ressembler à ce genre de personne.

\- Et à l'opposé, y'a des types comme Takaoka à qui personne ne veut ressembler ! Ce doit être ça, grandir, s'inspirer des gens qu'on trouve bien, essayer de leurs ressembler et dépasser ceux qu'on trouve mauvais.

\- Ouais, c'est plus ou moins ça devenir un adulte. Répéter ce processus, encore et encore, jusqu'à inspirer à notre tour une nouvelle génération.

Une explosion raisonna dans le soleil couchant et on put voir nettement que la structure qui emprisonnait Koro-sensei était trouée au niveau du toit.

\- Tu crois qu'on l'a eu ? demanda Karma alors que les deux amis se levaient pour rejoindre le reste de la classe.

Ils virent Karasuma observer, la main en visière, ce qu'il se passait, avant de se tourner vers eux. La tête qu'il fit fut suffisante pour comprendre, sans compter qu'on entendit bientôt le rire caractéristique de Koro-sensei, juste derrière eux. Encore un échec. Décidément, on pouvait dire qu'il méritait bien son nom, Korosenai-sensei.

Il était là, en chemise de vacancier, les tentacules ondulant délicatement dans le vent.

\- A cause de mon inutilité, je vous ai causé beaucoup d'ennuis, dit-il. Mais vous avez affronté vos ennemis et le virus avec brio. Vous avez été très courageux.

\- Konbanwa, Koro-sensei, salua la classe avec un sourire.

C'était décidément pas pareil sans Koro-sensei dans les environs.

\- Vous êtes vraiment mieux avec vos tentacules, sourit Nagisa.

\- Hai, Ohayo gozaimasu ! De wa, profitons du séjour !

\- Je veux bien, mais on doit faire quoi, à cette heure-ci ? demanda Sugino. On vient tous de se lever… enfin, sauf les deux tarés que sont Ace et Nagisa.

\- Un Shirohige no Taisho ne peut pas se permettre de traînasser ainsi au lit, sauf s'il a une excuse valable ! s'indigna Ace. Après, Nagisa a voulu s'entraîner avec moi, c'est son choix.

\- Nyurufufufufufu ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai la parfaite idée de ce qu'on peut faire

Et il changea de vêtement en un éclair, se retrouvant en kimono blanc, annonçant l'ouverture d'un test de courage.

\- Un test de courage assassin ?

\- Exact ! Sensei sera le fantôme ! annonça l'octopus en s'étirant les tentacules. Comme j'ai pas bougé beaucoup aujourd'hui, je vais m'assurer de me rattraper avec tout un tas de clones. Si vous voulez me tuer, faîtes-vous plaisir ! Après tout, ce sont des vacances d'assassinat !

Alors que les élèves semblaient plus ou moins motivés, Ace vit l'arrière du crâne de Koro-sensei et déglutit.

C'était pas un test de courage qu'il préparait ! C'était une machination pour faire des couples !

\- Cassandra ! On fait équipe ?! demanda Ace avec espoir.

Cassandra le regarda, regarda l'arrière du crâne de Koro-sensei (qui ne le réalisa pas) et eut un sourire pour Hiken qui la regardait d'un air suppliant.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Le but du jeu était simple. Il était question de traverser une grotte marine deux par deux, seulement équipé d'une lampe de torche.

Nagisa et Kayano furent les premiers à passer.

\- Tu n'as pas mal là où tu as été frappé ? s'enquit la verte en suivant le garçon dans la grotte.

\- Non, ça va. Le Haki est très utile, faut pas croire, assura Nagisa. Je ne sens presque plus rien.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus, Kayano se rapprochant de Nagisa.

\- Être dans cette obscurité ne me rassure pas, avoua-t-elle. Tu t'en sors dans ce genre de truc, toi, Nagisa ?

Et la fille frissonna.

\- Je gère ce genre de chose, lui répondit Nagisa. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, ce sont les trucs qui te sautent à la figure pour te faire peur. Et c'est de Koro-sensei dont on parle. S'il le veut vraiment, il peut vraiment nous faire peur…

Kayano releva la tête en entendant de la musique à peine un peu plus loin devant eux.

\- C'est le son d'un sanshin d'Okinawa, reconnut Kayano.

Ils parvinrent enfin à voir Koro-sensei, déguisé en fantôme d'époque, avec un peu de sang barbouillé sur le visage et le corps, jouant d'un instrument traditionnel.

\- _Ceci est une cave emplie de tragédie, imprégnée de sang_ , fit Koro-sensei avec une voix hyper théâtrale. _Ryuku, le nom que portait autrefois Okinawa, est le lieu de perdition de la famille royale, défaite au combat, pour finir par mourir inéluctablement._

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? s'enquit Kayano dans un murmure.

\- Il a dû inventer afin de rendre la chose plus véridique, supposa Nagisa.

\- _Vous ne devez jamais vous éloignez l'un de l'autre ! Si vous avancez seuls, vous serez hantés jusqu'à votre mort par les esprits errants…_

Et Koro-sensei disparut.

…

\- Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici, Nagisa-kun… c-cette histoire a l'air plus que réel… frissonna Kayano.

\- Ouais… et entendre Koro-sensei la raconter au groupe suivant en augmente la véracité.

Et ils accélérèrent le pas.

* * *

Koro-sensei était content. Très content. Ses élèves étaient devenus tous très fort. Ce voyage lui avait permis de le réaliser, et ils avaient encore le reste de la semaine pour le voir.

Néanmoins, il leur manquait encore un petit quelque chose…

Une histoire d'amour !

Il avait espéré que durant le voyage, quelques couples se formeraient, mais la classe était si concentrée sur les assassinats qu'ils avaient passé à la trappe les histoires d'amours !

Il allait tuer deux oiseaux d'une pierre : il allait aider des couples à se former en usant de la peur pour coller les filles aux garçons et de son côté, il aurait de quoi écrire des petites histoires courtes sur ce qu'il se passera ce soir, histoire de les taquiner un peu.

\- Mmmmh… c'est assez effrayant, tu ne trouves pas, Sugino-kun ? fit timidement Kanzaki.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que je suis là, Kanzaki-san ! assura Sugino avec assurance.

De ce qu'il avait saisi, Koro-sensei allait les effrayer avec de vieux guerriers morts du temps de Ryuku, et Sugino était prêt pour ça. C'était l'occasion de briller aux yeux de Kanzaki.

Face à une porte, Koro-sensei réapparut.

\- _Il y avait un couple parmi les fuyards…_ annonça-t-il. _Et comme leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, se tenant l'un à l'autre et se suicidèrent ensemble…_

Glauque au possible, mais rien d'étonnant pour un test de courage.

 _\- Le banc où ils se suicidèrent est celui-ci_.

Le cœur battant, ils regardèrent dans la direction en question pour voir le banc… et trouvèrent le banc le plus ridicule qui soit. Rose avec des petits cœurs et tout et tout. Rien à voir avec un banc traditionnel.

\- C'est un banc de couple traditionnel, pour couple, de Ryuku ! annonça Koro-sensei. Si deux personnes s'y assoient pendant une minute, les portes maudites s'ouvriront…

\- EN QUOI CE TRUC EST TRADITIONNEL ! s'indigna Sugino.

Il alla tout de même s'y asseoir avec Kanzaki, gardant une distance entre eux.

C'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé.

Surtout que derrière, se tenait Koro-sensei, qui les encourageait à faire la conversation.

* * *

De l'autre côté, Cassandra et Ace se retrouvèrent devant un écran en toile de riz où on voyait en ombre chinoise Koro-sensei tenant un couteau.

\- _Je veux voir du sang… Le ressentiment que je porte, après le meurtre de mon frère… il ne se calmera pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu du sang… du sang, ou alors… j'aimerais voir un couple s'embrasser passionnément… je serais satisfait de voir l'un ou l'autre…_

\- C'est ce que j'appelle être désespéré, soupira Cassandra.

Ace décrocha son couteau de chasse de sa ceinture et sans battre un cil, s'ouvrit le bras, faisant couler son sang à flot.

Koro-sensei en resta littéralement sur le cul.

\- Il est satisfait le fantôme, on peut passer à autre chose ?

* * *

Pour Okano et Maehara, c'étaient des crânes flottants qui les condamnèrent à devoir consumer tout jusqu'à l'os.

Mais il se trouva qu'il s'agissait plus du jeu du pocky.

Résultat, Koro-sensei se fit poursuivre par le couple qui lui tira dessus.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, continuant d'avancer, Okuda et Karma discutaient…

\- Tu as peur… de ne pas avoir peur ? répéta la petite scientifique.

\- Exact, confirma le rouge. Après avoir vu Nagisa-kun, là-bas, j'étais choqué, honnêtement… Je veux pas dire qu'il parvienne à défaire Takaoka, mais plutôt de la façon dont il est revenu, après l'avoir vaincu. Cette personne venait de vaincre un adversaire si puissant, pourtant, il n'était pas effrayé. Normalement, un gars qui vient de montrer à quel point il est fort serait sur le qui-vive, comme Marco-sensei. Mais Nagisa-kun est revenu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait l'air même embarrassé de toute cette attention !

Okuda l'écouta en silence, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Si on se battait, je gagnerai à coup sûr, mais pour un assassin, ce résultat n'a aucune signification. _Je ne suis pas capable d'être en alerte_ ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça comme un danger, la chose la plus effrayante qui soit, de ne pas avoir peur… Cassandra-nee-san m'a dit que tant que je serai pas capable d'avoir un brin de peur, je pourrai pas apprendre le Haki, et ça sera un cours optionnel, de ce que j'ai entendu, à partir du semestre prochain…

Okuda resta silencieuse. Pourquoi Karma lui disait-il tout ça ? Il espérait qu'elle lui donne des conseils ?

\- Mais…

\- Eh ? fit Okuda.

Karma se retourna vers elle avec un sourire déterminé.

\- Je ne perdrai pas. Je serai celui qui prendra la vie de Sensei.

« Et je ne perdrai pas non plus pour ce qui est de Nagisa-kun »

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir qui tuera Sensei ! annonça joyeusement Okuda.

\- En attendant… on dirait qu'il a mis quelque chose en place pour essayer de nous effrayer. C'est qui déjà la plus grosse poule mouillée de la classe E ?

On pouvait se poser la question puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver devant un tapis de Twister.

* * *

Koro-sensei n'en revenait pas. Son si beau plan tombait à l'eau.

Il alla accueillir un nouveau couple… sauf qu'il tomba sur le trio Terasaka, Muramatsu et Hazama.

Hazama l'accueillit à sa manière. Un peu de rouge à lèvre, la lampe de torche sous le menton et ce fut parfait pour foutre la frousse à Koro-sensei qui prit la fuite, croyant avoir découvert un vrai fantôme.

\- Et zut, j'espérais l'avoir quand il serait paralysé de peur ! jura Muramatsu.

\- Depuis que je suis gamine, j'effraye les gens que je croise sur la route, la nuit ! raconta Hazama avec fierté. On m'a surnommé « Miss Représentante japonaise du Test de Courage » !

\- Euuuh… d'accord… du moment que tu t'amuses… marmonna Terasaka, totalement abasourdi.

Mais Koro-sensei ne sut rien de tout ça. Il continua sa fuite dans la grotte et tomba sur le couple Hayami et Chiba. Et nous savons tous quel genre de coupe de cheveux distingue Chiba.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! IL N'A PAS D'YEUX !

Et c'était reparti pour la panique.

Cela continua longtemps, allant de panique en panique.

* * *

\- En gros, engueula Maehara, une fois tout le monde dehors, vous avez essayé de faire des couples en utilisant la Théorie du Pont suspendu !

\- Vous avez essayez de faire aller les choses trop vite !

\- Même avant qu'on commence tout ça, quand vous avez fait les couples, vos intentions étaient évidentes. Suffisait de voir l'air paniqué de Portgas quand il a demandé à Cassandra-san de faire équipe avec lui !

Koro-sensei releva la tête de là où il était étalé à terre et pleura :

\- Mais je voulais le voir ! Vous n'avez donc pas envie de prendre la main de quelqu'un et d'avoir l'air embarrassé avec un grand sourire sur le visage ?!

\- Il a pété un plomb, commenta Kurahashi.

Nakamura lui expliqua les choses avec patience :

\- Koro-sensei, vous devez faire ce genre de chose doucement et gentiment. Des jeunes comme nous n'apprécient pas d'être poussé ainsi dans des affaires de cœurs. C'est pas comme si nous étions tous des pervers…

\- Je peux le comprendre.

Ace passa un bras autour du cou de Karma et lui souffla à l'oreille, assez bas pour n'être entendu que par lui :

\- Si tu avais été avec Nagisa, ça aurait peut-être marché son plan.

Et Ace s'éloigna en riant pour échapper à la colère du rouge.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, eh bien on va jouer à ça, Portgas D. Ace… rappelle-moi qui a une relation avec quelqu'un qui a l'âge de ses parents ? sourit Karma.

\- Là, tu t'aventures en eaux troubles, Akabane, avertit Ace.

\- La vérité te gêne, Ace-chan !

\- Non, mais contrairement à toi, même si j'en ai pas le physique, je suis un _adulte_. Et si tu veux t'aventurer dans ma vie amoureuse, tu n'en as pas fini. Je suis un _pirate_ , Karma, la convenance et tout ça, je m'en contrebalance.

Le débat passionnant fut coupé par l'arrivée de Karasuma et Irina qui sortaient enfin de la grotte (comment Koro-sensei avait réussi à les entraîner là-dedans, ça restait à savoir). On entendait les deux adultes depuis des lieues à la ronde, vu qu'ils se disputaient. Enfin, plutôt, Irina criait, se plaignant qu'il n'y avait rien d'effrayant au final et patati et patata. Et pour se rassurer, elle s'était accrochée à Karasuma qui l'avait laissé faire avec un certain agacement.

\- T'ES UN HOMME OU PAS ! SI Y'A UNE RAVISSANTE JEUNE FEMME EFFRAYEE DANS LE COIN, TU DOIS L'ESCORTER GENTIMENT !

\- T'entre pas dans la catégorie, Cass', t'es une vieille sorcière, marmonna Ace en revenant aux côté de Cassandra.

Cela lui valut un coup de pied au cul.

Irina remarqua les jeunes et tenta de se glisser au loin, comme si de rien était, totalement ignorée par Karasuma qui avait un sacré coup de barre après sa nuit blanche. Pour les autres, c'étaient le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure.

\- He, je pensais… Bitch-sensei…

\- Ouais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?

\- Et si on les mettait ensemble ?

Bonjour les pervers de service !

* * *

Irina était triste.

Karasuma ne la regardait même pas. Il y avait une limite, tout de même, dans ce qui était d'être aveugle à ce qui crevait les yeux.

Irina se retourna en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. En se retournant, elle vit la classe E avec des sourires suspects. Quelque chose était en train de couver.

Elle se retrouva donc dans le salon avec les jeunes, Cassandra et Koro-sensei.

Mais c'était normal qu'elle se sente perdue. Karasuma était un beau garçon, dans le genre ténébreux, droit et impassible. Irina était une charmeuse née, avec plus d'expérience qu'il n'en faut dans le domaine. Mais devant Karasuma, tout ça ne servait à rien, impossible de le faire tomber pour elle…

Elle avait donc fini par tomber pour lui.

Pendant un instant, elle en parut adorable, avec ses yeux gris bleus braqués au sol, légèrement larmoyant, le rouge aux joues et son air perdu. Quelques garçons eurent honte d'admettre qu'elle était craquante à cet instant, ce qui leur valut une bonne claque derrière le crâne de la part de Cassandra.

Nagisa eut un sourire. Bitch-sensei était maladroite dans cette situation, perdue comme elle était, avec son expérience l'empêchant d'être honnête avec ses propres sentiments.

Ace devait penser la même chose, mais son air vaguement amusé qui allait et venait de temps à autre de Karma à Nagisa disait qu'il songeait sans doute à autre chose.

\- Laissez-nous faire ! annonça Maehara. On va tout organiser pour vous mettre tous les deux dans l'ambiance ! On va mettre en place notre plan au dîner !

\- Dîner aux chandelles sur une île estivale, c'est plus que romantique, pouffa Cassandra.

Koro-sensei aussi se sentait dans le coup.

\- Je ne fais que supporter ma collègue dans sa quête de l'amour, dit-il dans une tenue de conseiller conjugal. Les jours passionnants d'une enseignante tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un homme… j'ai l'impression que je pourrais écrire un roman aigre-doux avec un amour aussi pur !

Sauf que son visage rose disait la vérité de ses pensées.

\- TU SONGES PLUTÔT À UN ROMAN EROTIQUE !

\- Point numéro un… votre tenue, Bitch-sensei. C'est mauvais. Elle montre trop de peau. C'est pas ça qui attirera un japonais conservateur comme Karasuma-sensei. Pour avoir de la chance avec cette tenue, il faudrait que vous tentiez chez les pirates.

\- Même pas, réfuta Cassandra. Nos hommes n'iraient pas chercher le grand amour auprès d'une femme qui s'habille avec des fringues aussi décolletées. Si c'était le cas, rien qu'avec l'uniforme que mes collègues et moi, on s'amuse à porter, y'a un bail que les filles seraient toutes casées. Pour un coup d'un soir, ça passe, mais pas pour une histoire d'amour, désolée d'être si franche.

Tout le monde regarda Ace, comme pour avoir son opinion.

Heureusement pour lui, Ace avait eu une crise de narcolepsie.

\- Bon, réglons le problème de la tenue. Tu dois l'attaquer avec une tenue plus _clean_.

\- Clean hun ? réfléchit Irina.

Est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose comme ça dans ses affaires ?

\- Si on a besoin de clean, il faut voir avec Kanzaki-chan ! Tu as pas quelque chose pour ça ?

Kanzaki fila jusqu'à ses affaires et revint avec une de ses tuniques. Cassandra s'effondra de rire sur le canapé. C'était _pire_.

\- Qui aurait cru que Kanzaki-chan portait une tenue aussi _érotique_ … ricana Okajima.

Kanzaki se cacha le visage, rouge d'embarras. C'était à prévoir, après tout, Irina était plus grande et avec une poitrine plus développée qu'une adolescente.

\- Plutôt que sa poitrine, si nous nous concentrions sur la compatibilité entre deux personnes ? demanda Okano.

Kayano et sa haine des grosses poitrines hochèrent la tête en fond.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quel genre de femme Karasuma-sensei aime ? demanda Koro-sensei.

La réponse leur apparut durant une publicité : le genre bodybuilder, limite.

C'était sans espoir, surtout avec l'absence de muscle de Bitch-sensei.

Cuisine maison ?

Sans espoir, Karasuma était le genre d'homme qui se contente d'un hamburger ou de nouilles instantanées.

En gros, dans cette affaire, c'était _Karasuma_ qui posait problème.

\- Ne désespérons pas ! rassura Koro-sensei. Nous allons faire ce que l'on peut jusqu'au dîner ! Les filles, vous aider Bitch-sensei avec sa tenue ! Les garçons occupez-vous de préparer l'ambiance pour le dîner !

\- Eh ben, on a l'air de bien s'amuser par ici, yoi.

La classe E se retourna pour voir Marco se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, un long manteau blanc sur les épaules.

\- Menteur ! Tu devais revenir demain ! s'indigna Cassandra. Comment oses-tu mentir à ta grande sœur !

\- Cassandra, tu me connais depuis que j'ai treize ans. Tu devrais savoir comment je suis depuis le temps, yoi. Bonsoir tout le monde. J'ai entendu du dire que vous aviez été beaucoup occupés…

Il eut droit à de chaleureux sourires des élèves et Koro-sensei passa un tentacule autour des épaules du Phénix.

\- Nous devons nous montrer charitable envers notre collègue amoureuse.

Marco releva la tête pour regarder Irina qui détourna les yeux.

\- Hm. Tu as tous mes encouragements, Irina, yoi.

Ace se leva et montra à Marco un trousseau de clef.

\- Pendant que vous bossez avec Bitch-sensei, je vais pouvoir remettre mon rapport à mon capitaine.

\- Ace, je sais que tu es doué pour faire du pickpocket, mais ça sert à rien de me voler le contenu de mes poches, soupira Cassandra. Surtout que j'allais monter dans ma chambre pour voir si j'avais quoi que ce soit d'utile, donc, j'aurais pu montrer à Marco là où il peut installer son nid.

\- J'aime ma famille, sourit narquoisement Marco.

Et il suivit ladite famille pour disparaître dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

\- Pas mal son manteau, vous l'avez vu ? Il en jette, comment Sugaya.

\- Ben, c'est tout de même un capitaine pirate, il va pas s'habiller en clochard, pointa justement Karma.

\- En attendant, nous perdons du temps ! rappela à l'ordre Koro-sensei.

* * *

21h, heure du dîner.

Karasuma descendit dans la salle pour dîner, mais Okano et Nakamura se chargèrent de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger en salle, et que les profs étaient confinés dans les jardins.

\- Je comprendrais jamais les collégiens… marmonna Karasuma en sortant pour rejoindre Irina.

Il allait s'asseoir à une table éclairée par des Hotarubi, donnant l'impression qu'elle était éclairée seulement par les bougies et des lucioles. On avait arrangé la tenue de Bitch-sensei avec un châle qu'Hara avait modifié pour le rendre plus classe.

La pauvre assassin était rouge comme une tomate. Comparée à ce qu'elle vivait normalement, elle était pas vêtue comme quelqu'un de la Haute Société, et c'était évident que la table avait été faite par un amateur. C'était vraiment différent de ce dont elle avait l'habitude.

Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait aucune intimité avec Karasuma, car tous les ados et Koro-sensei étaient alignés à la fenêtre, pas du tout discrets, à la regarder.

\- Cassandra-san, c'est à vous, demanda Hara.

Cassandra, hors de vue, prit son violon et se mit à jouer l'air de _Binks no saké_ sur un ton doux et tranquille de balade.

Irina eut un sourire.

C'était tout de même amusant. Ils avaient réussi à installer une bonne ambiance, et elle ferait sa part du travail.

\- …Pas mal de choses ont eu lieu, dernièrement et ça a montré des résultats, dit Karasuma en buvant son café. Cela a prouvé que les élèves ont maîtrisé les bases. Nous allons continuer comme ça, et donner le coup fatal au second semestre. Irina, je vais compter sur ta force, aussi.

Irina baissa les yeux et parla.

Pas de ce qu'on l'aurait espéré durant un repas amoureux, mais elle ne parla pas vraiment boulot.

Elle raconta de la première fois qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un.

C'était quand elle avait douze ans. Son pays était en pleine guerre ethnique. Un jour, la milice adverse est venue chez elle pour piller, et tua ses parents sans chercher à savoir. Un homme découvrit la cachette d'Irina qui le tua avec le flingue de son père, à bout portant, pour ne pas se faire tuer elle-même. Elle avait caché le corps dans un cellier souterrain, avant de l'y rejoindre, en attendant que les ennemis s'en aillent. Elle se souvenait encore clairement de la chaleur du corps se dissipant progressivement au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'avançait.

Karasuma garda le silence après cette histoire.

Irina se détacha les cheveux en coupant l'élastique d'un couteau et lui demanda :

\- Ne, Karasuma… est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut vraiment dire « tuer » ?

Toujours pas de réponse de Karasuma.

\- Désolée, cette histoire a plombé l'atmosphère, fit Irina en se levant.

Elle contourna lentement la table pour rejoindre Karasuma. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec un bout de la serviette de Karasuma, avant d'en faire autant pour l'homme, avec le même bout, lui offrant ainsi un baiser indirect.

\- Au passage, Karasuma, je t'aime bien. Bonne nuit.

Et elle s'en alla.

La classe E ne laissa pas passer ça, bien entendu.

Karasuma se leva à son tour, refusant de trop penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il devait rester ferme, afin d'accomplir sa mission.

* * *

 **1 : Moyashi, l'insulte favorite d'un certain Kanda pour une petite tête blanche ! Aaaah, nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens. Pour en revenir au terme en lui-même, c'est la pousse de soja. D'après 'Urban Dictionnary' ça peut s'entendre comme 'débutant'/'rookie' en gros, bon à rien, quoi.**


	16. Adult Suit

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Ensuite, je dédis ce chapitre à LuckyDream qui me demandait si y'aurait des chansons dans les chapitres à venir. certes, la chanson n'est pas très drôle, et ce n'est pas un shanty, mais je l'ai trouvé assez approprié à ce chapitre... enfin, point de vu personnel.**

 **En attendant, je remercie comme toujours ceux et celles qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent : ChibichibiLuna ; Akage987 ; Monkey D. Alice (tu auras ta réponse bientôt) ; Lily Tea (je vais essayer d'y aller doucement, parce que je pense que les derniers scans m'ont offert une opportunité en or massive pour les mettre vraiment ensemble).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse dans une lecture tentaculesque.**

* * *

Pour le reste du séjour, ils eurent droit à une sorte de routine. Karasuma et les pirates se chargeaient d'exercer la classe pendant deux heures, le matin, avant de leur laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient. L'après-midi, vers deux heures, c'était réunion à l'abri du soleil pour des révisions en groupe, avant d'avoir droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'au dîner à vingt-et-une heures. Avec l'accord de Karasuma, jugeant que c'était un bon exercice, les pirates amenèrent un matin les jeunes à la chasse dans les environs sauvages de l'île. Bon exercice pour la discrétion et l'observation et ils ne revinrent pas les poches vides, en attrapant deux cochons sauvages et trois lapins, alors que les filles, sous la direction de Koro-sensei, avaient fait une belle cueillette.

\- Si on sait où chercher, la nature est généreuse et bonne avec nous, yoi. Le tout est de nous en montrer digne et de ne pas abuser d'elle, ni de ses cadeaux, avait dit Marco.

Pour le coup, ils passèrent la soirée sur la plage entre grillade accompagnées de fruits et légumes sauvages (Nagisa s'avérant être végétarien, il passa un contrat avec Ace, lui promettant de lui laisser sa part de viande s'il lui laissait sa part de légume), le tout autour d'un feu de camp sur la plage. Ils racontèrent des histoires sur tout et n'importe, passant plus de temps dans le sable, morts de rire, qu'autre chose. Même Karasuma parvenait à esquisser un sourire, parfois.

\- Sensei, c'est qui l'homme le plus fort que vous ayez jamais connu ? demanda Maehara à Marco.

\- Oyaji, répondit Ace avec fierté en buvant son soda.

\- En quoi ? demanda Koro-sensei en tendant un tentacule vers une autre brochette.

\- Certes, Oyaji avait de la puissance, du charisme, et un pouvoir capable de détruire le monde, mais ce n'est pas l'homme que je juge le plus fort que j'ai eu la chance de connaître, yoi, répondit Marco. Ace...

Ace releva le nez du feu pour regarder Marco en levant un sourcil, surpris. Le Phénix lui répondit avec un air entendu et Ace se figea, comprenant à qui faisait référence son amant. Il se racla la gorge et se leva:

\- Je vais faire un tour.

Il s'éloigna sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'enquit Karma.

\- Ce sujet a causé la mort de centaines de femmes et d'enfants pour un simple soupçon, répondit Cassandra. Il touche particulièrement Ace. L'homme le plus fort qu'on est connu, outre Oyaji, n'était pas n'importe qui...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Koro-sensei en regardant la direction qu'avait prise Ace.

\- Pas besoin de vous en faire pour lui, yoi. Il n'aime tout simplement pas le sujet. Je vais vous raconter une histoire de chez nous… qui a donné naissance à l'Âge d'Or de la piraterie, fit Marco. Pour moi, l'homme le plus fort, c'était _lui_...

Il se laissa aller un peu en arrière, s'appuyant sur une main, l'autre sur un de ses genoux pliés.

\- Je vais vous parler d'un homme que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer plusieurs fois de son vivant. Old Roger, appelons-le ainsi. Old Roger venait de Loguetown, en East Blue, la mer la plus faible de notre monde. Et pourtant, il a fini par obtenir _tout_ ce qui existe. Oyaji, notre capitaine, était un homme très puissant. Il avait entre ses mains le pouvoir de détruire le monde, mais en faisait usage de façon réduite. Pourtant Old Roger était un grand rival, et nous étions à un cheveu de le surpasser, mais il restait plus fort que nous.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, cet homme était peut-être un rival, mais nous avions un grand respect pour lui, nuança Cassandra. La majorité des combats contre lui finissait en fête pour une raison quelconque.

\- Mais quand il le fallait, cet homme était un _démon_ au combat. Incapable de fuir. Même devant une bataille vouée à l'échec, il était prêt à se battre, quitte à en mourir, yoi. J'avais dix-sept ans quand la nouvelle est tombée. La Grand Line ne laisse aucune chance, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le Cimetière des Pirates. Quant au Shin Sekai, entre nous, on le surnomme l'Enfer. Personne n'a jamais réussi à aller au bout, yoi.

\- Il a réussi ? devina Hazama suspendu comme le reste de la classe aux lèvres de Marco.

Le Phénix hocha la tête.

\- Personne n'est parvenu à faire le tour du monde, mais cet homme y est parvenu envers et contre tout. D'autant plus qu'il était mourant, de ce que son médecin de bord m'avait dit à l'époque, souffla Cassandra.

\- Gloire, argent, pouvoir… cet homme avait réussi à accumuler tout cela. Il s'est fait bon nombre d'ennemis, chose normale quand on est un pirate, mais il a surpris tout le monde en confirmant avoir touché l'île du bout du monde. Raftell.

\- Il aurait pu mentir ! pointa Okajima.

\- Shhhh ! gronda Sugino.

\- Oh, il aurait pu, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Surtout qu'il s'en foutait, yoi. Cet homme est devenu le premier Kaizoku Ou de notre histoire. Et il s'en fichait éperdument. Certes, il était le genre de gars à faire les choses entièrement et avec style, mais les titres, surtout quand on est mourant, ça ne sert à rien, yoi. Cela lui a plu, mais sans plus. Et bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement… deux ans plus tard, il mettait fin à son équipage et à sa carrière. On raconte qu'il a été arrêté, mais c'est faux. Old Roger s'est rendu à un rival de la Marine. Genkotsu no Monkey D. Garp…

\- C'est pas le nom du grand-père adoptif d'Ace-kun ? demanda Kataoka.

\- C'est la même personne, confirma Marco. Suite à ça, cet homme est devenu le Héros de la Marine. Old Roger, lui, a été emprisonné au dernier niveau d'Impel Down, niveau réservé aux pires criminels du monde. Ceux dont on a tenté d'effacer toute trace de leur existence, yoi. Quand la majorité y est à vie, Old Roger y était en attendant son transfert vers sa ville natale pour y être exécuté.

Les filles eurent un 'Haaan' de surprise et d'inquiétude à cette nouvelle.

\- C'est dans ces moment-là que le héros réussit à s'échapper, non ? demanda Fuwa.

Marco secoua la tête.

\- Si la vie était aussi simple qu'un manga, Old Roger ne se serait pas rendu. Frey, le prédécesseur d'Ace au poste de Nibantai Taisho, et moi, nous avons fait le voyage jusqu'en East Blue. Nous avions tous les deux des ailes, donc, c'était simple de faire ce genre de déplacement, plus simple qu'avec un navire, yoi. Nous étions fin septembre, quasiment début octobre. Il faisait lourd à Loguetown. Les rues étaient noires de monde, afin d'assister aux derniers instants de celui que l'on avait nommé Kaizoku Ou. Même les poings liés et escorté jusqu'à l'échafaud, cet homme restait calme et impressionnant. Je suis presque certain qu'il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, yoi.

\- Comment peut-on sourire alors que l'on va mourir ? demanda Karma.

\- Cet homme devait être satisfait de la vie qu'il avait eue, et être prêt à mourir, supposa Koro-sensei.

\- De ce que Silver Rayleigh, l'homme qui fut son bras droit, m'a raconté, la dernière parole que lui a dit Old Roger, en souriant, c'était qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Et dans un sens, c'est vrai. Cet homme vit toujours, par le fait qu'il a inspiré des générations à prendre le large à la poursuite d'un rêve.

Tout le monde regarda Marco d'un air perplexe. Marco changea sa position, les yeux un peu plus ouverts que d'habitude, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il a été conduit et installé sur l'échafaud. Alors qu'on venait de finir de lire les charges contre lui et la sentence, un inconnu dans la foule s'est avancé et l'a interpellé au sujet du trésor qu'il avait amassé. Le trésor ultime que l'on nomme couramment One Piece, yoi. C'est là que Roger a souri. Un sourire immense. Le genre de sourire que je n'ai vu que chez Ace, voire son frère Luffy, yoi. Et il a prononcé ses derniers mots. Ses derniers mots, il les a consacrés au but de ne pas mourir, le but de rester immortel dans les mémoires. Tout le monde les connaît…

Si les jeunes avaient été assis sur une chaise, ils auraient été tout au bord.

\- "Vous voulez ma fortune, je vous la laisse. Cherchez-la ! J'ai tout laissé quelque part en ce monde !" récita Cassandra.

\- Ceci furent les dernières paroles de notre roi, conclut Marco.

Koro-sensei applaudit avec ses tentacules.

\- Subarashi ! Cet homme devait être vraiment quelqu'un ! Il a usé des derniers instants de son existence pour allumer une flamme dans le cœur des gens et les pousser à poursuivre un rêve romanesque ! approuva l'octopus.

\- Voilà un homme que j'aurais bien voulu essayer de rencontrer, avoua Irina.

Karasuma approuva de la tête.

\- Le One Piece n'est pas un rêve. Le trésor existe, yoi. Oyaji, outre les autres membres de l'équipage de Roger, était le seul à savoir. Et il a crié lors de ses derniers instants que le trésor existait.

\- Mais… où est le rapport avec Ace, dans tout ça ? demanda Kayano. Si Ace est parti, c'est qu'il y a un rapport, non ?

\- C'est à nous de le savoir et à vous de le découvrir un jour. Soyez juste prudents dans la façon dont vous abordez le sujet, la blessure est profonde, yoi.

Koro-sensei et Karasuma se regardèrent. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls à avoir vraiment constaté que Marco n'avait toujours pas donné le vrai nom de ce 'Old Roger'.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour en ville, enfin. Chacun avait passé le reste des vacances comme il le jugeait. Les pirates en avaient profité pour aller voir Thatch. Il était toujours un peu faible, mais il y avait du progrès en comparaison avec le cadavre qu'il avait été.

Ace se laissa aller en soupirant sur le canapé, lisant un livre de science, attendant que Karma se pointe pour qu'ils puissent réviser ensemble. Il en avait pour une heure encore à attendre, mais il était seul, Marco et Cassandra étant partis régler deux trois détails avec Karasuma pour l'inclusion du Haki durant le prochain semestre. Il chercha à tâtons son verre de café quand on sonna à la porte. Perplexe, Ace se releva sur le canapé et referma son bouquin pour le poser sur la table basse, avant d'aller ouvrir. Ses sourcils sautèrent haut sur son front en voyant qui était devant sa porte.

\- Bien le bonjour, Portgas-kun. Je vois que tu as bien profité de la récompense que la classe E a obtenu pour cet été, sourit l'individu en notant le teint encore plus basané d'Ace.

\- Directeur Asano… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda Ace avec méfiance.

\- J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose d'assez important. Nous pouvons discuter ?

Ace n'aimait décidément pas le sourire de cet homme.

\- Entrez.

Ace le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Café ? Thé ? demanda Ace.

\- Un thé, je te prie.

Ace l'escorta au salon et retourna dans la cuisine faire du thé, usant des manières classiques pour faire chauffer l'eau. Inutile de faire quelque chose de suspect. Cet homme serait capable de deviner quelque chose en connaissant la température d'ébullition et remarquant que le temps mis par Ace était inférieur à celui mis en général.

Une fois l'eau prête, il mit le tout sur un plateau et rejoignit le directeur dans le salon, lui proposant des senbei (Ace restait au large en général des senbei, ça lui rappelait trop Garp) et servit le directeur.

\- Belle photo, nota le directeur en montrant la photo sur la table montrant Ace avec ses frères et Makino, avant l'incident qui les avait séparés. Votre mère est ravissante.

\- Ce n'est pas ma mère, la mienne n'a pas survécu à ma mise au monde, répondit sèchement Ace en prenant la photo.

Il reprit le livre qu'il étudiait auparavant et déplia la page qu'il avait marquée, pour y glisser de nouveau la photo dedans, avant de reposer le tout sur le canapé.

\- Si vous cherchez Cassandra ou Marco, ils devaient voir quelque chose avec Karasuma-sensei, marmonna Ace en sirotant son café.

Asano sirota son thé en secouant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, tu es celui que je voulais voir. J'ai remarqué tes résultats scolaires. Tu as un niveau excellent, pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est ta première expérience avec le système scolaire. C'est assez étonnant, je dois dire. Que faisais-tu avant ?

\- Disons que mon grand-père adoptif espérait faire de moi un homme respectable en me faisant intégrer l'armée, dirons-nous. Il m'a formé pour devenir un officier puissant et respectable, sans se soucier de mes ambitions personnelles.

\- Quelles sont-elles ces ambitions ?

\- C'est à moi de les connaître et à vous de les ignorer, monsieur le directeur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Ace but une nouvelle gorgée de son café, sans quitter du regard le directeur qui continuait de lui sourire calmement.

\- Je me demandais si en revenant dans le bâtiment principal, cela pourrait servir tes ambitions. Pour servir la mission d'assassinat, tu as été intégré à la classe E, mais avec des résultats comme les tiens, tu pourrais tirer ton épingle du jeu et devenir quelqu'un admiré de tous.

Les scolopendres étaient là, s'enroulant sinueusement autour d'Ace, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

\- Pense à ce que tu pourrais faire, Portgas-kun… en rejoignant la classe A, tu deviendras un modèle de vaillance et de travail, un homme respectable. Les portes s'ouvriront pour toi à ta simple vue. Tu pourras réaliser tes rêves les plus fous… que dis-tu de rejoindre l'école principale ?

La panthère chassa de la patte les insectes.

\- _Non_. Je suis très bien dans la classe E. Les notes m'importent peu. Ou un quelconque avenir que vous puissiez me proposer. Je suis heureux de ma vie actuelle.

\- Alors que tu es un criminel ? Tu pourrais te repentir, et t'élever au-dessus de tout ce qui t'a condamné à être ici.

Donc, il savait au moins ça…

\- Vous ne savez pas la moitié, directeur Asano.

\- Vraiment, Portgas-kun ou devrais-je dire Gol-kun ?

Les yeux d'Ace virèrent à l'argent à l'annonce du nom de son père.

\- N'usez pas de ce nom, et encore moins pour me désigner… ça pourrait être la dernière erreur de votre existence, Asano.

Ace se leva et montra la sortie du doigt.

\- Cette conversation est terminée.

\- Très bien. Dommage. Réfléchis au moins à mon offre.

Asano se leva et s'en alla. Quand la porte fut refermée, Ace eut un hurlement de rage et balança contre un mur la table basse, renversant les boissons au passage. Il lutta un instant pour empêcher ses membres de prendre feu, les poings tremblants, avant de partir à grands pas vers la salle de bain. Là, il prit le pommeau d'eau froide et l'ouvrit à grand jet, la déversant sur son crâne, espérant que ça le calmerait.

* * *

31 août.

\- Tout va bien avec ta mère ? demanda un homme en prenant une assiette de sushi sur le tapis roulant. Elle a une personnalité si stricte, ça doit être dur avec elle… j'ai l'impression de m'être enfui en vous laissant tous les deux.

\- Oh, ça peut aller… du moment que je la caresse pas dans le sens contraire du poil, elle est gentille, répondit Nagisa. Mais oublie ça, devine quoi !

\- Quoi donc ? demanda le père, surpris de la subite bonne humeur de son fils.

\- Notre classe vient juste d'aller à Okinawa pendant une semaine !

\- Eeeeh ? Vous avez payé le voyage avec votre propre argent ?

\- Si tu as des bonnes notes, l'école t'y envoie. Même si on est la classe E, on a réussi à obtenir de bons résultats, ce qui fait qu'on a gagné le voyage en pariant avec la classe A.

\- J'ai vu ton bulletin de notes, c'est vrai que tu as fait des progrès. Je suis fier de toi, Nagisa, continue comme ça.

Nagisa eut un rougissement.

\- Je vois aussi que tu t'es mis au sport…

Nagisa regarda son père, interloqué, qui se contenta de pincer gentiment un de ses bras, montrant les biceps qu'il commençait à développer.

\- Oh, ça… c'est un camarade de classe. Il me donne des cours de self-défense. Il est du genre à se lever à cinq heures du matin pour courir pendant deux heures.

Nagisa allait continuer quand derrière son père qui le regardait, Koro-sensei apparut avec une pancarte annonçant une réunion de la classe pour le festival d'été à sept heures à la station de Kunugigaoka, histoire de s'amuser innocemment le dernier soir des vacances.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Nagisa ? Tu es brusquement silencieux...

Nagisa regarda d'un air blasé Koro-sensei prendre rapidement une assiette de sushi, la vider dans sa bouche et la mettre sur la pile consommée par le père de Nagisa, avant de filer.

\- Merci pour la nourriture, papa ! Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose à faire ! s'exclama Nagisa en filant du restaurant. Prends soin de toi !

Le père regarda son fils partir, ne pouvant manquer qu'il était devenu plus joyeux qu'auparavant.

* * *

Ace et Karma cessèrent de jouer à la console pour regarder Koro-sensei, qui se tenait à une fenêtre du salon, d'un air perplexe.

\- Un festival d'été ? répéta Ace.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent d'un air interdit.

\- Oui ! J'y ai pensé aujourd'hui, et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne occasion de se réunir. J'ai été déçu que peu de gens puissent venir parce qu'ils avaient d'autres engagements ! fit Koro-sensei.

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est pas comme si on faisait autre chose d'important de toute façon, marmonna Karma en sauvegardant la partie.

On pourrait bien vous croire s'il n'y avait pas une telle pile de livres et manuels derrière vous, les jeunes.

* * *

Koro-sensei était rassuré de voir que finalement, pas mal de monde avait pu se réunir pour la nuit du festival.

\- Sensei songeait à se suicider ! avoua-t-il.

\- Alors, on aurait dû ne pas venir, commenta Kayano.

Tout le monde s'amusait plus ou moins. Okajima prenait en photo les jolies filles ; Kurahashi chassait les lucioles et les papillons de nuit ; Nagisa, Yada et Kayano se contentaient de marcher tranquillement. Ils croisèrent Hayami et Chiba, les bras chargés de récompenses qu'ils avaient décrochées aux différents stands de tir du festival, avant de s'en faire bannir pour être _trop_ bons. Ils virent aussi Karma qui usait des mathématiques dans une loterie pour forcer le tenant à lui donner une console de jeu.

Isogai profita d'un jeu de pêche au poisson rouge pour se procurer pour 100 yen l'équivalent d'une journée de nourriture.

Ace faisait un concours de bras de fer en se marrant comme pas deux, dans un joli kimono orangé, orné d'oiseaux, permettant à Cassandra de se faire une jolie petite somme à côté.

En bref, chacun usait de ce qu'ils avaient appris en classe d'assassinat pour cartonner dans les stands du festival. Et comme Koro-sensei était toujours à sec en fin de mois, il ouvrait un stand sur ceux qui avaient dû fermer prématurément à cause de la classe E, afin de se faire un peu d'argent.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, yoi.

Nagisa et Kayano se retournèrent pour voir Marco venir vers eux dans un kimono de soie mauve qui reprenait les motifs de ses plumes sur ses manches et le bas de son kimono, accompagnant une ceinture orange.

\- Il est magnifique votre kimono, sensei ! souffla Nagisa avec Kayano hochant frénétiquement la tête en accord.

\- Merci, sourit Marco. C'est un cadeau d'un samurai de Wano no Kuni pour avoir sauvé sa famille du déshonneur.

Ace regardait avec des yeux ronds Marco, la bouche ultra sèche, et déglutit.

\- Sensei, je préfère vous prévenir, mais je crois qu'Ace n'aime pas votre kimono, souffla Kayano en voyant l'expression indéchiffrable d'Hiken. Il pourrait le brûler, alors, faîtes attention.

Marco regarda Ace en levant un sourcil et Hiken, profitant du fait que Kayano ne le regardait pas, passa furtivement sa langue sur ses babines, faisant rire le Phénix.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'il l'aime bien ce kimono, yoi. J'ai des nouvelles de Thatch, tous les deux.

Marco rejoignit le stand de Cassandra et Ace.

\- Je suis pas un expert en médecine, mais une chose est certaine, il serait bon à la mi-septembre pour sortir, yoi. Néanmoins, ils ne le laisseront pas, pour les deux raisons suivantes… c'est un moyen de nous garder en laisse et s'assurer qu'on respectera notre part du marché et c'est aussi un cobaye pour eux.

Nagisa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- On peut aider ? demanda Kayano.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Peut-être… mais pas pour tout de suite.

\- Oh !

Tout le monde regarda le ciel en entendant un bruit sourd pour voir le feu d'artifice qui se détachait du ciel nocturne.

Ils avaient eu un été de folie.

Mais ils avaient le sentiment que le semestre à venir serait encore plus fou.

* * *

Ils étaient de nouveau de retour à l'école, après les vacances assez intenses qu'ils avaient passées.

Ace eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant les cinq génies rire entre eux pour une raison qui lui échappait, alors que durant la cérémonie de fin de semestre, ils avaient tiré des sales têtes. Surtout qu'il remarqua qu'un de leur camarade n'était pas dans le rang et surtout, hors de vue. Il entendait sa _voix_ , via son Haki, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être malade.

Cette cérémonie de début de semestre ne serait pas sans remous, quelque chose le lui disait.

Les classes toutes en rang dans le gymnase, les discours furent prononcés et Araki prit le podium pour annoncer le programme décidé par le conseil. Après quelques applaudissements, il annonça enfin quelque chose qui expliqua le mauvais pressentiment d'Ace :

\- J'ai une dernière annonce pour tout le monde, avant que cette cérémonie ne se termine ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, la classe 3A aura un nouvel élève dans ses rangs, qui était jusqu'à hier, dans la classe 3E !

La classe E eut des têtes totalement abasourdies.

\- Néanmoins, grâce à son travail acharné, il a réussi à obtenir des notes excellentes, lui permettant d'obtenir l'autorisation de revenir dans l'école principale ! A présent, écoutons ses mots de joie ! Applaudissez Takebayashi Koutarou-kun !

Et Takebayashi sortit des coulisses pour rejoindre le micro.

Takebayashi ouvrit son texte du discours et annonça dans le micro :

\- _J'ai passé trois mois dans la classe E. Pour parler simplement, cet environnement est un_ _enfer_ _._

Ces paroles furent comme un coup de poignard dans le dos de ses anciens camarades de classe.

\- _Mes camarades de classes n'avaient aucune motivation, et même les enseignants nous ont abandonnés. J'ai réalisé le prix à payer pour ma paresse. Je veux revenir dans l'école principale, et pour cela, j'ai étudié comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai même changé mon attitude face au quotidien. Du fond du cœur, je suis plus qu'heureux de revenir parmi vous. Je vais travailler dur pour ne plus retourner de nouveau en classe E. C'est tout._

Et il s'inclina.

Le public était abasourdi et c'est le fil du directeur qui lança les applaudissements avec son beau sourire et ses mots de remerciement et de félicitation.

* * *

La classe E était en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce type ! rugit Maehara en frappant le tableau noir du poing. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a laissé passer une chance d'avoir sa part de la récompense et nous a laissé tomber comme ça !

\- Il a même dit que cet endroit été un enfer ! renchérit Kimura.

\- Même s'il était forcé de dire ça, c'est inadmissible ! protesta Okano.

\- Il est vrai que les notes de Takebayashi-kun se sont améliorées, souffla Kataoka, assise à son bureau, la tête baissée. Mais je croyais que c'était parce qu'il recevait les cours de Koro-sensei ici, dans la classe E. S'il oublie même ça, je serais incapable de le regarder de la même façon dans le futur.

\- De toute façon, on peut pas rester sans rien faire après tout ce qu'il a dit ! Je lui toucherai deux mots après l'école !

Marco resta assis sur le toit à les écouter d'une oreille distraite, faisant ses cartes, histoire de réfléchir.

Takebayashi était le genre de personne qui malgré le fait qu'il se donne à fond, n'y arrivait pas. Que ce soit en sport ou dans les études. Il avait une mauvaise approche. Il allait dans cinq à six différentes cours du soir, et n'obtenir que des résultats négatifs, à trop vouloir en faire. Il n'avait pas la méthode d'étude adaptée pour lui. Dans le but de l'aider, Koro-sensei avait ingurgité autant que le jeune homme, afin de parvenir à la méthode idéale qui permettrait à Takebayashi d'étudier avec un minimum de difficulté. Il allait le polir en un parfait élève.

Le résultat en était là.

* * *

\- Je fais ça tout le temps, annonça le Directeur Asano à Koro-sensei quand celui-ci vint à son bureau pour avoir des explications. J'approche les étudiants qui se donnent à fond dans ce qu'ils font et leur propose de quitter la classe E. Comme tous ceux que j'ai approchés les autres années, Takebayashi-kun m'a répondu avec un simple 'oui'. Avez-vous observé l'assemblée, aujourd'hui ? Tous les élèves ont compris ce que je voulais leur apprendre.

Asano fit pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face à Koro-sensei. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et joignit ses doigts.

\- Notre récompense est proportionnelle à nos efforts, les faibles peuvent devenir forts… Koro-sensei, ai-je tort dans ce que je leur enseigne ?

Koro-sensei ne dit rien. Il finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre et écarta le rideau.

\- Il n'y a rien de faux… dit-il.

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

\- A demain, Takebayashi ! lança un élève de l'école principale.

\- Ouais… répondit le garçon en souriant.

Takebayashi eut tout juste le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'il se fit interpeller. En levant les yeux, il vit la classe E l'attendant de pied ferme et réclamant des explications sur son comportement. Personne ne comprenait. Après tout, ils s'étaient assez bien amusés durant les tentatives d'assassinats et les plans montés pour y parvenir. Mais dans tout ça, comme Karma le pointa, il laissait passer sa part sur la récompense.

\- Un billion, au mieux, répondit Takebayashi en arrangeant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La classe E ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Je ne serais jamais capable d'obtenir les dix billions seul, poursuivit Takebayashi. Et même si j'étais capable d'apporter mon aide dans un assassinat de groupe, la récompense qu'on m'aurait reversée n'aurait pas excédé un billion de yen. Ma famille dirige un hôpital depuis des générations. Même mes deux frères aînés sont à TODAI pour apprendre la médecine. Un billion, c'est une somme qu'ils peuvent gagner en travaillant. Le modo de la maison est _'bien entendu que tu pouvais le faire'_. Incapable comme je suis, on me traite comme si je ne faisais pas partie de la famille. Même si je mettais la main sur une telle somme, ils ne m'accepteraient pas. " _C'est bien pour toi". "Le bon à rien de la famille à sauver sa vie sur un coup de chance. Lol."._ Et ça sera tout.

Ses anciens camarades de classe ne surent quoi répondre.

\- Pour la première fois, hier, j'ai été capable de montrer mon bulletin de notes à mes parents… et leur dire que je pouvais quitter la classe E. Mon père ne m'a même pas regardé en me disant que j'avais travaillé dur et que je m'en étais sorti de peu ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai travaillé dur et souffert juste pour entendre ces mots !

Kanzaki baissa la tête, comprenant la situation de Takebayashi.

\- Pour moi, bien plus que la récompense ou sauver le monde, le plus important, c'est être accepté par ma famille !

Takebayashi leur tourna le dos et reprit sa route.

\- Je sais que je me montre ingrat et que je suis un traître. Je prierais pour le succès de vos assassinats.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant la classe E sur le cul.

\- Attends, Takeba…!

Nagisa fut interrompu par Kanzaki qui le prit par le bras.

\- Laisse-le, Nagisa-kun…

\- Kanzaki-san ? Nande ?

\- Elle a raison.

Ace les rejoignit en soupirant.

\- Les entraves d'une famille, de parents… cela vous enchaîne d'une façon plus que douloureuse, leur dit le pirate. Et c'est pas une force extérieure qui pourra vous en sauver. C'est à lui de s'en débarrasser, de grandir sans elles.

\- Il a raison, approuva Kanzaki. N'essaye pas de le tirer par la force.

C'était comme si on avait jeté une malédiction sur l'un des leurs. Une malédiction qui faisait que Takebayashi semblait mourir à petit feu. Et malheureusement, la classe E ne leur apprenait pas comment se débarrasser de cette malédiction.

Chacun se dispersa, retournant chez eux.

\- Un souci si je te raccompagne ? demanda Ace à Nagisa. Les motivations de Takebayashi tombent un peu trop près à mon goût. J'ai besoin de bouger pour ne plus y penser.

\- Pas de problème. Je suis pas pressé de rentrer, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Ace se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

* * *

Ils avaient marché en silence dans la ville, s'arrêtant à une supérette pour boire quelque chose et se trouver de quoi grignoter.

Finalement, ils s'étaient assis dans un banc, regardant l'automne naissant.

\- J'ai de la peine pour Takebayashi… avoua Nagisa en agitant ses pieds dans le gravier, faisant des petits dessins dans la poussière.

\- Quand ce qui nous enchaîne, c'est notre famille, c'est toujours douloureux. Je peux comprendre ce qu'il vit, dit Ace en tailleur sur le banc. Asano est venu me voir, pendant les vacances.

Nagisa le regarda, surpris.

\- Il est passé un jour où Cassandra et Marco étaient absents. Il m'a fait la même proposition qu'à Takebayashi. Je lui ai dit non. Je perdrais trop en rejoignant l'école principale. Et surtout, supporter des faux-culs toutes la journée, c'est pas pour moi. Je préfère les cas sociaux que je côtoie dans la classe E à cette bande de lopettes et de fils à papa.

Nagisa eut un petit rire. Le franc parler d'Ace avait toujours quelque chose d'unique.

\- Ensuite, cet homme m'a rappelé qui j'étais, en espérant sans doute m'attirer un peu plus dans ses filets. Tu m'as déjà vu réagir au nom de Gol, alors, tu peux deviner que je l'ai foutu à la porte. Karma s'est demandé pourquoi la table du salon était en cendres, quand il est passé l'heure d'après.

\- Ace… c'est quoi le problème ?

Ace regarda Nagisa en levant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Avec le nom de Gol, je veux dire. On sait que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu dois bien avoir une raison.

Ace eut un soupir et renversa sa tête en arrière.

\- Île de Baterrilla, South Blue, mi-octobre mille cinq cent. Des femmes et des enfants ont été massacrés sur une simple rumeur. Ce n'est pas la seule île à avoir subi ce massacre, mais si je la cite, c'est parce que j'ai vu le jour environ quinze mois après sur cette même île. Et que j'étais la raison même de ce massacre, annonça Ace. Sais-tu pourquoi, en vous racontant l'histoire du Kaizoku Ou, Marco n'a pas cité son vrai nom ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Nagisa en se penchant un peu en avant pour mieux voir son ami.

\- Parce que vous auriez fait le rapprochement et qu'il voulait m'épargner des blagues foireuses de Karma et autres sur le sujet, qui m'aurait donné envie de refaire quelques dents. _"La descendance de Roger n'a pas le droit vivre". "Un enfant pareil est un démon." "S'il y avait un enfant avec le sang de Gold Roger, on lui ferait payer en mille ce que nous a fait vivre son paternel"_. J'ai entendu tant de fois ce refrain que j'y ai cru. Cru au fait que Gol D. Ace, kaizoku oji, unique héritier de Gol D. Roger, Kaizoku Ou, n'avait pas le droit d'exister. J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie caché du monde, avec pour nounou une bandit de montagnes. La seule chose qui faisait qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore livré aux autorités, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de Garp. Il m'avait sauvé parce qu'il l'avait promis à Roger de veiller sur moi, mais parfois, il m'arrive de me dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Ace se mit à jouer machinalement avec son log pose à son poignet et dit :

\- Je suis enchaîné au souvenir de mon géniteur. Au souvenir d'un homme qui est mort sans qu'il ne me voie venir au monde. Une erreur de parentage m'a condamné sans que je ne puisse me défendre. Je sais qu'une fois de retour dans le circuit, je serais plus Portgas D. Ace, simple pirate d'East Blue qui a réussi à monter haut dans les échelons de la piraterie. Je serais Gol D. Ace, le rejeton maudit de Gol D. Roger, un monstre, un démon, quelqu'un qui ne devrait jamais avoir vu le jour. Quoi que je fasse, je serais à présent jugé par rapport à Roger.

Ace offrit un sourire amer à Nagisa.

\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie.

\- Désolé d'avoir posé la question.

\- Y'a pas de mal. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun mal, Nagisa.

Ace se leva en respirant profondément.

\- Je te ramène.

* * *

Cassandra jura comme un charretier en fouillant sa trousse médicale.

\- Tu les trouves ? demanda Marco.

\- Non. Les menottes de kairoseki sont portées disparues.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! salua Koro-sensei en entrant dans la classe.

Unique petit souci : Koro-sensei était totalement noir.

Il s'avéra que le prof était parti en Afrique pour bronzer, et qu'il avait fait un bout de route en voiture avec un Masai, avec qui il avait fait un échange d'adresse mail.

\- Comme ça, Sensei est un parfait ninja ! apprit le prof tout noir. Même si je me déplace dans une foule, personne ne fera attention à moi !

Bien au contraire, il aurait attiré l'attention d'une façon assez flippante...

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda Okano.

\- Cela me paraît évident, pour le suivi de Takebayashi-kun.

Cela laissa la classe sans voix. Marco et Cassandra échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient déjà quelqu'un sur place, mais ils allaient attendre un peu avant d'en parler.

\- Puisqu'il est parti de sa propre volonté, on ne peut le retenir, néanmoins, c'est le rôle de sensei de s'assurer qu'il s'adapte à son nouvel environnement. Sensei ne fait que son travail, alors, continuez votre journée comme au quotidien.

Il en fallut pas plus pour que la classe E prenne sa décision.

\- On devrait aller jeter un œil à la situation un court instant. Même pour ce qui est de l'assassinat, cet Otaku est un gars dangereux, sourit Maehara.

\- Et puis, c'était un nakama dans nos tentatives d'assassinat sur la même cible, renchérit Sugino.

\- On peut rien faire contre le fait qu'il soit parti, mais j'aimerai pas qu'il devienne un gars bizarre avec le lavage de cerveau du directeur, soupira Kurahashi.

Koro-sensei sourit.

C'était un lien fait par les assassinats. Un lien plus que puissant.

…

\- Ben alors, Ace, tu n'as rien à ajouter ? demanda Karma en se tournant vers le bureau d'Hiken.

Hiken no Ace brillait par son absence.

\- Où est Ace ? s'enquit Nakamura.

\- Asano voulait qu'il rejoigne la classe A, yoi, dit Marco d'un air égal. Même s'il lui a dit d'aller se faire foutre, il est toujours curieux de ce qu'ils font. Il est parti devant, yoi.

* * *

Le Haki pour se camoufler et se rendre aussi intéressant qu'un mur, et Ace s'installa dans un bureau pas loin de Takebayashi. Le jeune homme était nerveux. Après tout, les autres élèves disaient que les profs allaient vite et étaient durs. Pas de quoi rassurer Takebayashi.

\- Tu es finalement capable de retourner sur le devant de la scène. Je suis certain que tu seras capable de persévérer. Ce sera dur, mais travaillons dur ensemble, d'accord ?

Asano lui offrit un sourire faussement sympathique et si froid en disant ça, avec un air faussement intéressé.

\- Merci, Asano-kun.

Le prof arriva et se fut le début de la leçon.

Tactactactactac.

Le prof marquait au tableau à un rythme soutenu en allant super vite, alors que Takebayashi regardait le tableau, l'air abasourdi. Même sa main maintenant son stylo ne bougeait plus. Le reste des élèves étaient en pleine panique. A peine le prof finissait d'écrire qu'il se mettait à effacer pour passer à la suite. Ace eut un sourire en se laissant aller sur une de ses mains, observant la scène. Tout le monde était si concentré qu'il aurait pu cesser de cacher sa voix, et personne ne l'aurait remarqué.

Hiken entendait presque les pensées de tous. Ils se disaient que puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe, Takebayashi était un pote, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser leurs notes chuter et finir dans la classe E, pour s'être inquiété pour lui. Ils pensaient que les leçons étaient plus dures en classe A que E, mais là, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil.

La raison pour laquelle Takebayashi faisait cette tête, c'est parce qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier, ils l'avaient vu au premier semestre. Et d'une façon bien plus efficace et simple ils avaient déjà traité les fonctions triangulaires. Ensuite, le prof parlait sans s'arrêter pendant qu'il était au tableau, écrivant et effaçant, écrivant et effaçant, sans prendre la peine de s'assurer que sa classe suivait. C'était un moyen efficace pour démarquer les élèves qui ne suivaient pas le rythme et les rétrograder.

A côté, Koro-sensei s'était intéressé à un animé que lui avait conseillé Takebayashi, et il avait converti une façon simple de comprendre le principe mathématique, étudié aujourd'hui en classe A, en une parodie de l'opening de la seconde saison de l'animé. Certes, Koro-sensei chantait comme une casserole, mais le geste avait touché Takebayashi et l'avait énormément aidé.

Les maths furent finis, mais furent à l'image de la journée. Aucun prof n'était à la hauteur de ceux de la classe E. Même l'enseignant d'anglais ne valait rien face à Bitch-sensei.

La sonnerie de la fin de la journée sonna, et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Ace passa à proximité de Takebayashi pendant qu'il proposait à deux de ses nouveaux camarades d'aller boire un thé quelque part, mais resta en retrait, observant la situation.

\- On doit aller aux cours du soir bientôt. Toi aussi, non, Takebayashi-kun ? refusèrent les deux garçons.

Et ils filèrent comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse hors de la salle de classe.

Si tu étudiais et si tu n'étais pas en classe E, tu étais traité assez normalement par les autres membres de la classe A. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Takebayashi avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'intégrer. Surtout que la majorité passait son temps à courir après les études pour rester la tête hors de l'eau, sans prendre le temps de souffler, comme Takebayashi à l'époque. Ceux qui se laisser aller, c'était les génies qui n'avaient pas de difficultés.

La classe A ressemblait à un autre monde par rapport à la classe E. Suffisait de voir les Cinq Tensai organiser une fête entre eux (Asano exclu, apparemment).

C'était vraiment différent. Même Terasaka de la classe E, une fois l'incident avec Itona réglé, avait essayé de s'approcher de Takebayashi de sa propre façon, un peu maladroite. Et c'était sans parler de Koro-sensei qui se pointait sans prévenir pour étudier les élèves et les aider au mieux.

Takebayashi ferma son sac et remit sa chaise en place quand il remarqua quelque chose à la fenêtre de la classe.

Il remarqua un tas de silhouettes étranges dans les buissons pas loin de la fenêtre. Cela ressemblait à la technique de camouflage que leur avait appris Karasuma-sensei où il fallait utiliser les feuilles des environs pour se camoufler. Sauf que la végétation utilisée par les espions était celle de la classe E, et qu'elle était totalement différente de celle de la classe A. Et c'était sans parler du gros truc noir.

Takebayashi ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi continuaient-ils à le surveiller ?

En classe E, il était inutile pour ce qui était de l'assassinat. C'était comme ne pas savoir étudier dans l'école principale. Aucune compétence qui le rende nécessaire.

Pourtant, ils étaient venus jusqu'ici pour l'observer. Où était l'intérêt de s'intéresser encore à lui ?

De son côté, Takebayashi s'interrogeait sur ses propres motivations. Pourquoi était-il revenu dans le bâtiment principal ? Pour y apprendre quoi ?

Quelqu'un lui toucha le bras qui tenait son sac et il leva la tête.

Ace était là, juste devant lui, avec un sourire malicieux, glissant quelque chose dans le sac de l'Otaku. Le temps de cligner les yeux, et le pirate avait disparu.

De toute façon, Asano interpella Takebayashi, s'interrogeant sur son adaptation.

\- Si on veut… avait répondu le jeune homme.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, poursuivit Asano junior, mais le directeur voudrait te voir. Toi, le Héros qui a réussi à vaincre l'adversité, ta présence est nécessaire.

* * *

Takebayashi fut introduit dans le bureau du directeur et jeta un œil aux différentes récompenses qui le parsemaient.

\- Fais attention, j'ai entendu dire qu'un élève a cassé une récompense du Directeur et qu'il a été directement envoyé en classe E, avertit Asano junior.

\- Et cela ne te touche pas plus que ça qu'on touche aux récompenses ? demanda Takebayashi.

\- Ahaha ! Pas le moins du monde ! Même quand il s'agit de son propre fils, le directeur n'est pas du genre à se retenir. Tu dois rester toujours sur tes gardes avec lui, chaque instant, au quotidien.

La vie de famille d'Asano Gakushuu était un sacré foutoir si c'était comme ça avec son propre père. Personne ne les avait jamais vus se parler au minimum amicalement ! Une chose est certaine, si Takebayashi avait été aussi capable que lui, sa famille l'aurait _adoré_.

C'est sur cette pensée que le directeur entra. Takebayashi fut invité à s'asseoir sur un canapé, devant une table, alors que le directeur se mettait sur l'autre canapé, en face, de l'autre côté de la table. Son fils se mit debout derrière, les mains dans le dos.

\- Demain est la date anniversaire de l'ouverture de l'école privée, raconta le directeur. Elle a précédé cette école. En commémoration de cet anniversaire, nous organisons une assemblée ici. A cette occasion, j'aimerais que tu présentes un nouveau discours devant l'école entière.

\- Un discours ?

\- Exact. Comme tu es un énorme succès de mon système éducatif, je voudrais te soutenir. Je suis certain que ta famille sera ravie, aussi.

Il avait appuyé sur le meilleur bouton qui soit.

\- Asano-kun, as-tu préparé le discours ?

\- Le voilà, répondit Gakushuu en donnant un papier à son père.

Il le lut rapidement en diagonale :

\- Voyons voir… je présume que ça fera l'affaire. Lis-le donc, Takebayashi-kun.

Takebayashi prit le discours tendu vers lui et se figea en le lisant.

Le directeur se mit derrière lui, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine et sa tête.

\- Tu dois encore lutter pour ne plus être faible, chuchota-t-il. C'est une cérémonie pour t' _élever_.

Les scolopendres s'enroulèrent autour de leur proie.

\- Deviens fort, Takebayashi-kun, et ta famille te verra enfin.

Le discours était une façon d'écraser la classe E. On avait les pervers, les violents, les boulimiques, ceux avec une incapacité de communiquer avec les autres… Et le rôle de Takebayashi serait de les "réhabiliter".

\- Si tu lis ça à l'assemblée, je préparerai pour toi un nouveau rôle, celui de manager du comité de direction… souffla le directeur.

\- "J'ai réhabilité tous mes camarades de classe dans toute une classe", appuya Gakushuu. Sans parler du collège, cet exploit fera écho jusqu'au lycée ! Il attirera l'œil pour les recommandations en université de premier ordre !

C'était… Takebayashi ne savait quoi dire devant cela...

\- Ceci, c'est le rituel pour te permettre de renaître comme l'un des puissants. En régnant sur tes anciens camarades, tu obtiendras l'aura des forts et puissants.

Puissant… comme sa famille. Comme le Directeur et son fils.

Puissant et fort.

Il se leva, fébrile et plia le discours.

\- Je le ferai.

\- C'est une bonne décision, Takebayashi-kun. Rentre chez toi, et mémorise bien ce discours.

Takebayashi se dirigea vers la sortie, Gakushuu lui offrant une accolade dans le dos.

\- Asano-kun ?

Gakushuu regarda Takebayashi qui se tourna vers lui en montrant le discours plié dans sa main.

\- Je présume que ceci, c'est la vue que tu as toujours, depuis le sommet.

\- Si on veut… répondit évasivement Gakushuu.

Ce binoclard rat de bibliothèque n'était pas digne de parler de domination, ni de parler comme un maître régnant. Lui-même n'avait pas réussi à mettre un pied tout au sommet du pouvoir.

Son père n'était pas du genre partageur pour ce qui était de ça.

* * *

" _Plus tu essayes de te faire accepter par ta famille, plus tu tues ta propre personnalité. Mais si c'est toi, il viendra un jour où tu seras sans doute capable de tuer le toi maudit qui sommeil dans ton corps. Tu as suffisamment de force pour le faire. Prends ton temps, et vise bien."_

Takebayashi secoua la tête.

Koro-sensei ne serait pas refait demain.

Il déposa son sac sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Maintenant qu'il était chez lui, il pouvait voir ce que lui avait laissé Ace dans son sac. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comme il avait réussi à passer inaperçu dans la classe A. Encore une de ses capacités mystères.

Alors que Takebayashi s'attendait à une sale blague ou autre, de la part d'Ace, il se retrouva avec un CD.

\- _Niche Syndrome_ ? lut-il.

Il l'ouvrit pour voir un post-il sur le CD.

" _Piste onze, mec, je suis sûr que ça sonnera quelques cloches_ ".

Takebayashi haussa les sourcils et prit le CD pour le mettre dans sa chaîne hi-fi. Sa famille était sortie, alors, personne ne s'en plaindrait.

Il passa la quasi-totalité de l'album pour parvenir à la piste onze : _Adult Suit_.

\- Voyons voir ce que tu veux que j'entende, Portgas.

Et Takebayashi appuya sur play. Il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup que les premières paroles raisonnèrent sur un rythme doux et triste :

 _Peux-tu m'entendre quand je pleure de désespoir ?_

 _Rien ne suit mes espérances_

 _Combien de douleurs et de souffrances tu ressens ?_

 _Combien en respires-tu ?_

 _Je dois changer cette situation !_

La douceur de l'introduction avait surpris le garçon, avant que la guitare plus agressive se fasse enfin entendre. Oui, c'était plus ce qu'écouterait Ace, ce genre de chose. Il se prit une chaise et la déposa juste à côté de la chaîne pour mieux écouter.

 _Et je porte ce costume de vieux personnage de dessin animé_

 _Mon cœur a toujours ce poids de l'insécurité_

 _Et me rappelle que mon sang se glace et se dégèle comme une maladie_

 _J'ai perdu mon chemin._

 _A ce moment de la journée, essayons de nous libérer, mais les mots me tirent toujours les cheveux et me ramènent en arrière_

 _Rien ne va, rien ne va, pas vrai ? Bien, abandonnons déjà !_

 _C'était inutile depuis le départ ! Dépassé, dépassé, dépassé !_

 _Non ce n'est pas une bonne, une bonne "mauvaise habitude"!_

 _Alors arrêtons maintenant !_

 _En tout cas, si tu as ton costume, c'est à toi de décider !_

* * *

\- _Zenbu dame dame nandeshou ? Jaa mou houki shite !_

 _Hana kara nakatta koto ni shiyo ! Rari ru rarirarira !_

 _Sore ja dame dame warui kuse da ne ! Mou ushinai !_

 _Douse kiserarete iru nara kime kime de ikou !_

Ace arrangea son casque sur ses oreilles en faisant son chemin vers la classe E, seul dans son petit monde.

\- _N'importe quoi peut sembler noir ou sombre !_

 _Un costume d'adulte de contrefaçon avec des lunettes colorées_

 _Avec ma gestuelle assurée pour signer, devrions-nous tout effacer ? Je suis fort Eheh!_

Il leva la main pour saluer Karma qui montait à son niveau et qui lui décolla un écouteur pour entendre le tube de One Ok Rock, avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Ace cassait tous les préjugés sur les pirates.

\- _Mais en fait, c'est impossible, la désinvolture ne pourra jamais disparaître…_

Ace tourna un instant sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles, marchant les yeux fermés, sans se soucier du danger de se prendre un arbre dans la figure.

\- _Et voilà, j'ai trafiqué cette balance pourtant sûre !_

 _Je te dirais comment faire à l'oreille ! Viens, rapproche-toi !_

 _Ce n'est pas grand-chose, pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas déloyal de te le dire ?_

 _De toute façon, s'il n'y a aucune chance de gagner, rions-en !_

Il se demanda si Takebayashi avait saisi le message dans la chanson. Ace haussa des épaules. Il le saurait bien assez vite.

\- _Je ressens ce moment,_

 _Personne ne peut me l'enlever..._

 _Oui, il y a tellement de chances,_

 _Mais si tu n'en attrapes pas une, il n'y a aucun sens à ta vie !_

* * *

 _I feel this moment_

 _No one can take it_

 _Sou nankai datte tsutawara nakerya imi nai !_

Takebayashi attendait dans les coulisses le temps que tous les élèves soient réunis et qu'on lui fasse signe de venir sur la scène pour son discours.

 _A ce moment de la journée, je suis adulte ! Je n'ai pas perdu moins de privilèges que toi !_

Il avait bien saisi le message, Ace avait presque trop bien décrypté quoi lui envoyer pour qu'il fasse vraiment son choix. Il resserra son poing sur sa chemise, sentant la plaque dure dessous.

 _Rien ne va, rien ne va ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Crie-le si tu es d'accord !_

 _Et puis, ne sommes-nous pas en train de nous justifier ? C'est ridicule_

 _Pourquoi ne pas tout cesser ?_

 _Aujourd'hui est notre seule chance !_

Oui… aujourd'hui était sa seule chance d'exister pleinement pour qui il était.

Il rangea sa musique et monta sur scène quand on lui fit signe.

Il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

Marco eut un petit sourire en notant la soif de sang qui enrobait Takebayashi. Il préparait quelque chose. Une anticipation qui laissait présager la destruction de quelque chose d'important. Marco dut se retenir de rire en entendant Chiba sentir la même chose.

Ce genre de soif de sang faisait crier d'anticipation le phénix en lui.

\- _S'il vous plaît, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire,_ demanda Takebayashi, conscient du regard de Gakushuu sur lui, depuis les coulisses.

Takebayashi inspira profondément, essayant de maintenir en lui son anticipation pour délivrer son message.

\- _La classe E dans laquelle je suis resté est un rassemblement de gens faibles, parce qu'ils manquent de ce qu'on appelle une force académique. Ils sont sujets à la discrimination de tout le monde dans le bâtiment principal._

C'était maintenant que ça passait ou que ça cassait.

\- _Mais pour moi, cette classe E… est presque aussi confortable que si j'étais dans un Maid Café._

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !?

\- _J'ai menti, parce que je voulais être fort et que je voulais être accepté. Mais même si j'étais le plus inutile de la classe E et que je les ai trahis en plus de ça, mes camarades de classe sont venus plusieurs fois s'enquérir de mon adaptation. Je ne parle même pas du type le plus barjot de notre classe qui a trouvé le moyen de squatter durant toute la journée d'hier dans la classe A, sans que personne ne le réalise. Je le remercie d'ailleurs au passage pour son message musicale, mais il me pardonnera, je préfère les musiques d'animé._

Ace éclata d'un rire sonore et Marco secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- _Sensei, même pour un élève sans don comme moi, a essayé toutes les méthodes possibles et fait tout en son pouvoir pour m'aider et m'enseigner. Je ne parle même pas de notre Bitch-sensei. Elle est irremplaçable et possède un talent indéniable pour les langues et une méthode de motivation qui vous ferait rougir d'envie. Karasuma-sensei a été toujours patient avec moi, malgré mes échecs répétés. Quant à Marco-sensei, je le remercie d'avoir pris autant de temps avec moi pour m'aider à découvrir un peu mieux la beauté du monde dans lequel nous vivons. Ce sont les profs que nous avons en classe E, et aucun autre ne leur arrive à la cheville. Moi, qui n'était pas accepté par ma famille et vous tous, étais traité en égal et accepté par la classe E._

Takebayashi étala le discours qu'il aurait dû prononcer sur le pupitre, mais à aucun moment ne le regarda, continuant de parler à cœur ouvert.

\- _Vous tous qui visez à devenir notablement forts et être acceptés par la société, je crois que vous êtes dans le juste et je vous respecte. Mais pour un peu plus longtemps, ça me convient parfaitement d'être faible._

Il décala légèrement la feuille de son discours pour voir la plaque de verre qu'elle cachait.

\- _Tout en restant faible et en profitant de la faiblesse, je vais retourner à ma vie où je vise la gorge des plus forts._

Gakushuu ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Ce satané pion faisait tout foirer.

\- Retire ce que tu as dit et excuse-toi ! Si tu ne le fais pas… souffla Gakushuu le plus fort possible pour que Takebayashi l'entende, mais pas le reste de la salle.

Gakushuu ne dit plus un mot en sentant une vague puissante d'énergie (comment le décrire, sinon ?) le percuter. Il resta immobile, pantelant, tenant tout juste sur ses jambes.

\- _Merci Hiken de t'être assuré que je puisse finir_ , salua Takebayashi en levant une main vers la classe E.

Ace lui répondit avec un sourire féroce et un geste militaire.

\- _Je voulais donc dire ceci._

Takebayashi brandit une récompense en verre.

\- _Je l'ai chipé dans le bureau du directeur,_ dit-il en fouillant sa chemise. _C'est une plaque qui récompense le meilleur manager d'éducation. Le directeur est quelqu'un de fort. Toutes ses actions sont rationnelles._

Takebayashi brandit un couteau anti-sensei au-dessus de sa tête.

En un coup, un seul, il brisa la récompense en mille morceaux, surprenant tout le monde.

\- _D'après Asano-kun, il y a déjà eu un cas précédent plus ou moins semblable avec un autre élève. En réfléchissant rationnellement, au vu des donnés…_

Il adressa un sourire radieux à l'assemblée.

\- _Je dirais que je suis destiné à retourner dans la classe E._

Et dans un silence de mort, il quitta l'estrade. Gakushuu posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de paraître mieux qu'il ne l'était.

\- Attends un peu, toi... tu as conscience qu'il n'y a plus d'échappatoire… après qu'on ait prit cette peine de te faire devenir fort.

\- Fort ? répéta Takebayashi en ajustant ses lunettes. Pour moi, c'est juste un groupe de pauvres gars effrayés, que ce soit tout le monde ou toi. Assis-toi, conseil d'ami. La seule personne que j'ai vu recevoir _ça_ a fini dans les pommes.

Et Takebayashi s'éloigna, laissant un Asano interloqué derrière lui.

\- _Kyou no ima kono shunkan ga daiji na no !_ _Ubau kenri wa anata kata ni wa nai !_

* * *

-... pour commencer ce nouveau semestre, on va inclure de nouveaux éléments dans votre entraînement, annonça Karasuma à sa classe. Oui, il y aura le Haki.

La classe eut un cri de joie qui fit secouer la tête d'Ace.

\- Avant de vous réjouir, demandez à Nagisa-kun la difficulté de l'entraînement, yoi, coupa Marco qui se tenait avec Karasuma. Et n'espérez pas faire évanouir les gens comme Ace. Seuls quelques élus en sont capables.

\- Néanmoins, l'élément le plus important que l'on verra, ce sont les explosifs, embraya Karasuma.

\- EXPLOSIFS ?! s'étrangla la classe.

\- Portgas, je te veux loin des explosifs, annonça directe Karasuma.

\- Oui, je me doute de pourquoi, sourit Hiken.

\- Ce pouvoir qui ne va pas s'effacer dans les airs sera très pratique dans les tentatives d'assassinats. Mais la façon dangereuse dont Terasaka et les autres ont essayé de l'utiliser est _interdite_.

\- Je te raconterai, assura Kanzaki à Ace devant son air interrogateur.

\- C'est pour cela que je veux que l'un d'entre vous apprenne la façon complète et sécurisée de manier des explosifs.

Et Karasuma brandit de gros manuels qui rassemblaient ce qui devait être appris.

\- A présent, qui se désigne pour les apprendre ? Portgas, par mesure de sécurité avec ta nature, tu devras l'apprendre aussi.

Ace hocha la tête d'un air résigné quand Marco lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Blamenco râlera moins les fois où il fait joujou avec des bâtons de dynamites et que tu es dans le coin, yoi.

Le reste de la classe regarda les livres avec méfiance, n'ayant pas trop envie de se pencher sur autant de documentation pour des explosifs. Et quelqu'un se désigna enfin.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui sera utile dans les études, mais ça peut servir à un moment ou un autre.

Cela fit sourire tout le monde.

\- Peux-tu vraiment tout mémoriser, Takebayashi-kun ? demanda Karasuma avec un petit sourire.

Takebayashi ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en disant :

\- Oui. Si je le tourne en parodie de l'opening de la seconde saison, ça sera du gâteau.


	17. Pudding sous la pluie

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre ce soir !**

 **Alors, même si le titre dit qu'on risque fortement de nager dans du Pudding, ça ne sera pas le cas. Il s'agit simplement d'un rappel, pour ceux qui ont lut le manga, de ce qu'il se passe dans la seconde partie de la fic, je dirais. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que quand bien même c'est assez mignon comme moment, la tentative d'assassinat de Kayano, ça n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus épique, dirons-nous. Donc, j'ai préféré faire autre chose en parallèle. Et je vais pas perdre mon temps, puisqu'on va découvrir ce qui arrive quand Ace prend le bus ! *niarfniarfniarf***

 **Sur ce, merci à tous et à toute d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent:**

 **Katz :** Yep, Thatch / Takebayashi est vraiment un otaku qui préfère la 2D à la 3D, mais on l'aime pour ça/ tu sais peut-être ce qui a eut lieu après le festival, mais moi j'ai eut droit au spectacle d'un Marco soumis, la tête dans l'oreiller, et pas toi, nanananère !

 **LuckyDream :** Je suis contente que la chanson soit bien passé. Depuis le temps que je cherchais à la caser, celle-là. La prochaine fois, je tenterais Nahi Shinsho dans une fic... peut-être dans mon nouveau x-over, entre deux morceaux de Glitch-Hop/ Ah bon, les confessions sont émouvantes ? Je fais pas gaffe, j'ai pas l'impression de les rendre particulièrement larmoyante, mais si tu le dis, je te fais confiance.

 **Akage987 :** Et comment le kimono :p / Yep, t'es la seule à avoir focaliser sur la disparition des menottes de kairoseki.

 **Maintenant que c'est fini, je lance un appel à la communauté, je cherche encore et toujours un traducteur pour reprendre la traduction de Golden Prince, plus quelques fics (liste disponible sur mon profil) dont on m'a réclamé la traduction. Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Tu sais, Ace... y'en a plus d'un qui donnerait son bras droit pour avoir un don comme le tien, pointa Nakamura en voyant Hiken s'embraser pour se sécher.

Elle eut droit à un regard noir du jeune homme qui alla s'asseoir avec un nuage noir sur le crâne.

\- Eh ben... y'en a un qui s'est levé du mauvais côté du lit, aujourd'hui... marmonna la blonde.

Karma donna un coup de coude à Nagisa avec un sourire entendu.

\- Ou alors, quelqu'un s'est endormi au mauvais moment, encore une fois !

Nagisa baissa la tête et une trousse vola par-dessus sa tignasse bleue pour s'étaler sur le visage de Karma.

\- Hai, mina-san, à vos places, je vous prie. Ace, c'est pas en balançant ta trousse que tu empêcheras _cet homme_ de faire ce qu'il veut, yoi, soupira Marco en entrant dans la salle de cours, arrangeant sa chemise de rechange qu'il avait prise pour survivre à la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux.

\- Rien à carrer ! Il se ramène, je vais à l'autre bout du monde ! Je vais casser les pompes à Karasuma autant qu'il le faut pour empêcher que ce barjot débarque ! grommela Ace.

\- Qui doit venir ? demanda Nagisa en rendant la trousse à Ace.

\- Mon jiji... tch.

\- _Je pense que Karasuma-san a tout intérêt à_ ne pas _le faire venir. Autant démolir cette école immédiatement. De ce que les données récoltées sur le sujet disent, cela reviendrait moins cher de le faire que de laisser cet homme venir ici,_ nota Ritsu.

\- J'ai encore la facture des réparations qu'on a dû faire après le coup de gueule de Garp sur le _Moby Dick_ , à la suite de la nomination d'Ace en tant que Taisho... soupira Marco, lui aussi dépressif. Ja, mettons-nous au boulot, déprimer sur ça ne changera rien aux choses, yoi.

Marco s'assit sur un coin du bureau en reposant le cahier d'appel et commença sa leçon sur les climats.

* * *

\- Allez, laisse-moi avoir une de ces fraises sur le dessus ! demanda Sugino, la langue entre les dents, en essayant de piquer une fraise de la pâtisserie de Kayano, sans faire tomber son parapluie.

\- Pas question ! Je mange toujours le meilleur en dernier ! protesta la verte qui essayait, elle, de manger, tout en se protégeant à la fois de la pluie, et de Sugino.

Derrière, Nagisa et Okano marchaient tranquillement avec leur propre parapluie.

\- Ne, Nagisa-kun, t'en penses quoi, toi, de la venue du grand-père d'Ace-kun ? s'enquit Okano au bleu qui marchait à côté d'elle.

\- Pas grand-chose... c'est vrai que cet homme doit être un phénomène, s'il a réussi à faire d'Ace une personne avec autant de force... Mais tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit, quand on se plaignait du fait que Karasuma-sensei n'était pas très proche de nous ? Il parlait de son grand-père et de leur relation...

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, c'est pour ça que je suis inquiète. J'ai entendu Marco-sensei discuter avec Koro-sensei de l'état mental d'Ace-kun, à ce sujet. Marco-sensei a peur, pour une raison ou une autre, que cela entrave les progrès qu'il a accomplis depuis qu'il a été ressuscité.

\- Je doute qu'Ace ait jamais été stable, mentalement parlant. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est l'aider en cas de nécessité. Il est pas seul...

\- Hmmm... tu as raison, Nagisa-kun. Oh, regardez !

Okano montra de l'autre côté de la rue. Maehara s'y tenait, souriant et riant avec une fille. Elle était accrochée à son bras, sous son parapluie.

\- Je suis presque certaine que la fille avec lui, c'est Tsuchiya Kaho de la classe C.

\- Oho~ ! T'as raison Hinata-kun ! Il est toujours aussi populaire ! sourit Sugino en voyant ça.

\- Je vois je vois...

Le quatuor tourna la tête pour voir Koro-sensei dans un imperméable, caché derrière un arbre qui décorait le trottoir, prenant des notes.

\- Maehara qui partage son parapluie avec une fille, en face de la station... continua le prof en écrivant dans son carnet.

\- Et votre amour des ragots sur vos élèves ne changera jamais non plus, Koro-sensei... soupira Sugino.

\- Nyurufufufufu ! C'est aussi mon devoir d'enseignant ! prétexta le poulpe.

Il esquiva un sac qui aurait dû lui percuter l'arrière du crâne et que Sugino rattrapa au vol.

\- J'appelle ça une violation de la vie privée, grommela Cassandra en venant récupérer le sac. Merci, Sugino-kun.

\- Voyons, Cassandra-san ! J'ai dans l'intention de publier, au niveau du troisième semestre, une histoire non fictionnelle des histoires d'amours de mes élèves. Le premier chapitre est au sujet des sentiments de Sugino-kun, qu'il est incapable de transmettre à Kanzaki-san.

\- Urg, je dois définitivement vous tuer avec que ça ne soit édité... grommela Sugino tout rouge.

\- Marco le fera avant, la dernière chose qu'il aimerait, c'est de voir sa vie sentimentale sur papier, lui assura Cassandra.

\- J'ai été _gentiment_ averti par vos frères des conséquences qui m'attendraient si je trempais mon nez dans leur vie... sourit nerveusement le poulpe.

Nagisa se dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il jeta un regard à la gymnaste à côté de lui qui hocha la tête d'un air blasé. Elle non plus ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Tonikaku, embraya Nagisa. Je pense que le chapitre de Maehara sera assez long...

Ils regardèrent Maehara aider la fille avec lui à contourner une flaque.

\- Il est assez populaire avec les filles, poursuivit le bleu. Alors, il en change constamment.

Cassandra eut un sourire démoniaque et chuchota quelque chose à Koro-sensei.

\- Oui, ça devrait se faire, et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! approuva le poulpe avec un cercle sur le visage à sa collègue.

Les élèves la regardèrent avec suspicion, mais la femme se contenta de rire machiavéliquement.

Nagisa regarda Maehara avec un sourire. Il était mignon comme mec et il faisait pas mal de sports différents. S'il avait été dans une école normale et qu'il avait eu de meilleures notes, il aurait était encore plus populaire.

La vision presque idyllique fut brisée par un des cinq Tensai.

\- Hmmm~ ? Ne serait-ce pas Kaho. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

La fille se raidit et repoussa Maehara pour aller accueillir Seo.

\- Se-Seo-kun ! Tu devais pas rester un peu plus tard pour un conseil des élèves ?

Maehara regarda ça en silence, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

\- On a fini plus tôt que prévu... Eh, mais si je ne me trompe pas, ce gars...

Seo regardait droit vers Maehara.

\- Tu te fais des idées, Seo-kun...

Le groupe de la classe E regarda ça en silence.

\- Je n'avais pas de parapluie, mentit la fille. Et il passait par là, et il m'a proposé de partager le sien...

\- Tu en avais un, pourtant, ce matin, pointa Seo.

\- Je... je l'ai oublié à l'école.

Maehara comprit tout.

\- C'est donc ainsi... récemment, tu ne réponds quasiment plus au téléphone quand tu m'appelles, et tu as brusquement décidé d'utiliser le métro plutôt que de venir à vélo avec moi. Donc, tu t'es dit que tu me garderais dans le coin quand ton nouveau mec est occupé, c'est ça ?

\- Kaho, espèce de... siffla Seo en regardant la nana.

\- Attends, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... !

Elle bafouilla une tentative d'excuse quand elle eut l'illumination. De la défense, elle passa à l'attaque. Et elle attaqua la proie la plus facile : la classe E.

\- Non mais tu sais pas que t'es devenu une sale vieille histoire ? T'as pas fourni assez d'effort et tu as fini en classe E, dans le fond de la meute, Maehara-kun !

Pourquoi elle lui disait ça ?

\- En plus de ça, les élèves de la classe E ne peuvent pas entrer au lycée du Kunugigaoka ! Tôt ou tard, on aurait perdu contact de toute façon ! Je pensais que ça t'aurait fait un choc de te retrouver en classe E, alors, je me sentais anxieuse, donc, je n'ai pas dit clairement que nous deux, c'était fini, mais, j'aurai voulu que même sans que je te le dise, tu t'en rendes compte !

\- Ahahahahahah ! Y'a aucun moyen qu'il le réalise avec son cerveau de classe E ! se moqua Seo.

Maehara tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Un des garçon qui accompagnait Seo donna un coup de pied à Maehara, l'envoyant mordre le pavement humide.

\- Tu comprends vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne sera pas dans le même lycée ! Quoi qu'on te fasse, ça ne causera aucun problème à notre futur ! Maintenant ! Va t'excuser auprès de Kaho-san pour avoir utiliser le même parapluie qu'elle !

\- Bande de bâtards ! rugit Sugino.

Cassandra attrapa le poing du garçon, l'empêchant de traverser la rue et donc, de se faire renverser par la voiture qui venait vers eux.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît.

La voiture venait de s'arrêter à côté du trottoir et Asano en sortit.

\- La violence n'est pas la réponse, dit-il en sortant de la voiture. Vous autorisez vos cœurs à devenir aussi sauvage que le temps d'aujourd'hui...

Les élèves se calmèrent, alors que l'homme s'agenouillait à côté de Maehara qui était couvert de boue. Il lui tendit un mouchoir en souriant comme à son habitude.

\- S'il te plaît, utilise cela pour te sécher. Je suis heureux d'être intervenu avant que les choses n'empirent.

Vous croyez qu'il va prendre la défense du pauvre garçon à terre qui s'est fait rouer de coups ? Vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

\- Tu étais très proche d'être expulsé de cette école, dit-il à Maehara, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il se releva et salua tout le monde avant de retourner à sa voiture, sous l'admiration de ceux qui croyait en sa grandeur. Après tout, il s'était mouillé le genou pour offrir un mouchoir à Maehara.

\- Par respect pour le directeur, je vais passer par-dessus cet adultère, mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention...

\- Devenir jaloux et chercher la bagarre... fit Kaho en regardant Maehara de haut. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois une personne aussi horrible. Ne me regarde même plus, d'accord ?

Et ils s'éloignèrent en riant.

Le reste de la classe vint les rejoindre et Cassandra aida Maehara à se relever.

\- Sérieux, le Directeur est bon à ce jeu... il a clamé l'affaire sans incident, tout en maintenant la discrimination... grommela Maehara, une fois remis de l'embarras dû à ses camarades ayant assisté à cette scène. Il a un contrôle total sur ses élèves...

\- Non mais sérieusement, cette fille ! Quelle chienne ! gronda Sugino.

\- Non, Sugino-kun. Cette fille n'est pas une chienne. Irina est une _Bitch_. Cette fille, elle est ce que je qualifie de salope, rectifia Cassandra.

\- C'est vrai, réalisa Sugino.

\- Cassandra-san a raison, pointa Nagisa. Bitch-sensei est une professionnelle, et on sait les raisons et le but de son comportement, mais...cette fille n'est pas aussi sophistiquée qu'une _bitch_.

\- Nan, j'm'en fous, même si c'est une chienne, lui dit Maehara en acceptant une serviette de Okano. La personne qu'on aime change et si nos sentiments pour elle s'effacent, le mieux, c'est de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce que je fais.

\- C'est quoi cette mentalité venant d'un gars en dernière année de collège ? rouspéta Okano.

\- Quand bien même... vous avez vu ça ? Elle était en mode « excuse coupable » puis elle a fait un cent quatre vingt degrés pour passer en mode « attaque ». Elle s'est rappelée que j'étais en classe E. Quoi qu'elle dise ou qu'elle fasse, elle est dans son droit. Il a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle attaque en rafale avec une succession de mots injurieux empli de colère sans justification et d'excuses minables, en jetant à tout va et sans honte des mots mauvais et cruels. C'est assez... triste... et effrayant.

Maehara avait la tête basse, la serviette dessus en soufflant tout bas :

\- Peut-être que tous les gens sont comme ça. Je me demande si... si je vais finir par me comporter de la même manière devant un adversaire plus faible que moi.

Cela poussa tout le monde à réfléchir.

\- Tu es un sale gosse.

Maehara regarda Cassandra qui arrangeait son sac à son épaule.

\- Je dis ce que je pense, que tu sois plus fort ou plus faible que moi. J'ai traité Sengoku de tous les noms, pourtant, cet homme peut me tuer sans souci. J'ai découvert que dire ce que l'on pense, sans faux semblant, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Maehara eut un bref sourire qui se figea.

L'humidité avait eu raison de la tête de Koro-sensei : Elle était devenue plus qu'énorme ! Elle faisait le double, si ce n'est le triple de sa taille normale.

\- Nous allons contre-attaquer ! annonça le prof.

Tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Nous allons chercher la vengeance pour cette humiliation irraisonnable que tu as subie, Maehara-kun. Ceux qui n'ont pas de force acceptent sans rien dire ce genre de situation, mais... vous êtes tous forts. Vous êtes des assassins, avec le pouvoir de tuer sans vous faire voir ou laisser de traces.

Et il s'essora sa tête trop gonflée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez Koro-sensei ? rit nerveusement Maehara.

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Allons leur donner une humiliation encore plus insoutenable... ricana le poulpe.

\- Permettez que je dépose ceci à la baraque ? demanda Cassandra en montrant son sac. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans ce sac ? demanda Okano.

\- Des médicaments pour Thatch.

\- Il n'est pas censé être toujours sous la garde du Gouvernement et donc, recevant des soins ? s'étonna Koro-sensei.

\- Quand les pirates se laisseront gentiment mener par le système de la carotte et du bâton, il neigera en Alabasta, leur dit la blonde avec un sourire féroce. Et j'ai l'intention de mettre Ace sur cette affaire d'humiliation. Juste pour en rajouter une couche. Ce garçon est un vrai démon quand il s'y met...

* * *

Il y avait eut un conseil de guerre, le lendemain, à l'école. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient venger Maehara.

Le plan se mit en marche dans un petit café. La fille connaissait le proprio. C'était un ami de son père. Seo et Kaho étaient en terrasse, protégés de la pluie par un auvent, se marrant en se rappelant de Maehara sous la pluie.

-Excusez-moi... excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on peut passer ? demanda une voix douce et gentille.

Le couple cessa de rire pour regarder le couple de personnes âgées devant eux.

\- Nous voudrions nous asseoir plus loin... si vous voulez bien ramener votre jambe juste un peu...

\- Huuunh ? fit Seo.

La femme du couple pointa la jambe du garçon. Le pied était appuyé sur la rambarde qui séparait le café de la route. Il bougea sa jambe pour la mettre correctement et montra le chemin.

\- Si je vous avais vu essayer de passer par là, j'aurais bougé ma jambe, ojii-san. Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable à ce sujet. Là.

\- Merci... fit le vieillard.

Et il alla s'installer à la table du fond de la terrasse, avec sa compagne.

\- C'est quoi cette embrouille ! Des vieux rébus séniles comme eux ne devraient même pas venir ici ! se moqua Seo.

\- Chuuut ! rit Kaho. Ils vont t'entendre !

* * *

Ace baissa ses jumelles, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ce duo a un putain de foutu talent ! dit-il avec un sourire de huit mètres sur le visage.

\- Ce que je trouve le plus surprenant, c'est qu'en les voyant, on est incapable de réaliser qu'il s'agit de Kayano et Nagisa, commenta Sugino avec toujours ses propres jumelles sur le nez.

Sugino Tomohito était là, un portable à la main, afin de relayer les informations qu'il voyait. A côté, Ace était simple observateur, et Sugaya Sousuke s'était chargé du déguisement, en utilisant des masques d'Halloween qu'il avait réarrangés. Comme quoi, c'était un pro pour ça. Il était encore loin pour tromper Koro-sensei, mais il faisait déjà un travail magnifique.

\- Ton travail est presque trop parfait, quand on sait que tu devais tromper ces deux idiots là-bas, ricana Ace en remettant ses jumelles sur son nez. Après tout, ils n'ont aucun intérêt dans les gens faibles... sans réaliser que les faibles peuvent mordre au point de vous arracher un membre...

\- Ce que je trouve génial, c'est qu'on ait réussi à occuper cette baraque de l'autre côté de la rue, juste en face d'eux.

\- Yada et Kurahashi s'occupent du concierge. Et avec un pirate dans les environs, trouver un appartement dont les occupants sont absents, qui soit bien placé, et l'ouvrir, c'est simple comme bonsoir.

\- J'ai apprit à forcer les serrures quand j'avais six ans, nota Ace en montrant ses outils de cambrioleur qu'il avait en main. Et pour le concierge, en sachant qu'il est entre les mains du duo qui s'intéresse de beaucoup à comment s'occuper d'invités et les distraire, avec Bitch-sensei... on peut prendre tout notre temps. Marco fait le guet dans l'escalier. Si vous le connaissiez pas, il aurait tout l'air d'un junkie en manque de thune pour sa dose.

\- Nurufufufu... se marra Koro-sensei en entendant tout ça. Il semblerait que toutes les préparations soient accomplies. A présent, il est temps de commencer l'opération.

Ace se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans le Shin Sekai avec sa flotte, préparant un mauvais coup après avoir reçu le briefing de Marco voire d'Oyaji.

\- Okuda-san, appela Koro-sensei. As-tu les balles que je t'ai demandées ?

Okuda fouilla frénétiquement dans ses affaires pour en sortir un fin tube transparent avec des petites billes dedans.

\- O-oui... je les ai mises au point aussi vite que possible. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à leur donner la forme des balles qu'on utilise habituellement.

Les balles furent données à Chiba et Hayami qui chargèrent leurs armes avec.

* * *

Sur la terrasse, Nagisa reçut un message sur son smartphone. Sugino leur disait que tout était prêt. Ils n'attendaient qu'eux deux... la distraction.

Un signal à peine visible à Kayano.

\- Chéri... fit Kayano. Penses-tu qu'il y ait des toilettes dans les environs ? Quoi qu'il y ait bien cette épicerie cent mètres plus loin.

\- Voyons, voyons, lui dit Nagisa. Utilise donc celui du café. Même si nous sommes assis dehors, nous sommes toujours des clients, tu sais.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps...

Et Kayano se leva pour entrer dans le café.

\- La sénilité est si dégoûtante, je tiens absolument pas à finir comme ça, commenta Kaho.

A cet instant, Nagisa fit tomber son verre et sa salade de sa table, attirant l'attention sur lui.

C'est à cet instant que les deux meilleurs tireurs de la classe frappèrent et envoyèrent en plein centre une de leurs balles spéciales, droit dans le café de leurs cibles.

En comparaison avec la mission de toucher quelque chose qui se déplace à Mach20, c'était du gâteau.

\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CE BOUCAN ESPÈCE DE VIEUX DÉBRIS !

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Nagisa. Dès que ma compagne reviendra des toilettes, nous partirons.

\- Humph, ils ont vraiment des clients de basse catégorie dans les environs, aujourd'hui, commenta Seo en buvant son café.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça. D'habitude, ce sont des clients de stature plus correcte par ici, s'excusa la fille en buvant son café.

Nagisa se rassit à sa place, masquant son sourire.

Ils étaient tombés dans le piège.

* * *

\- Nurufufufufu ! ricana Koro-sensei en mangeant un mug à café. Le reste dépend de ceux sur le terrain. Ace-kun, je pense que tu peux dire à ton capitaine de cesser de jouer les junkies, nous allons libérer l'appartement.

\- Haiii !

Ace quitta rapidement l'appartement et descendit quelques marches pour voir Marco en sweet humide et sale, la capuche sur la tête, quelques bouteilles d'alcool vides dans les environs, tremblant légèrement en roulant un morceau d'aluminium entre ses doigts.

Ace regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de coller un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Hey, bad boy, garde ça pour ce soir, c'est fini pour maintenant.

Marco lui rendit le baiser et se releva.

\- Y'a un foutu bail que j'ai pas joué un truc pareil... j'ai perdu vingt ans de moins, yoi.

Ace se contenta de descendre les marches avec un sourire, se demandant si au lit aussi, il sentirait les « vingt ans de moins ».

* * *

C'est à cet instant que la potion de Okuda fit son petit effet. Le couple qui prenait son café eut des crampes d'estomac.

* * *

\- J'ai composé ça en utilisant du magnésium comme ingrédient principal. Cela cause une irritation des intestins bien plus importante que n'importe quel médicament que l'on peut trouver en pharmacie. En résumé, c'est un très puissant laxatif. Je l'ai appelé « la Chute Victoria »... gloussa Okuda en tournant une de ses créations entre ses doigts.

Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, laisser Karma à proximité de ces pilules. Ce serait terrible pour la société. Encore plus s'il arrivait à mettre Okuda dans son camp.

* * *

En bas, ce fut la dispute pour savoir qui irait aux toilettes en premier.

Sauf que voilà, Kayano prenait ses aises dans les chiottes et se décidait à faire au moins mille grues de papier avant de sortir. Le couple d'idiots agressa donc le manager pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres toilettes, et il s'avéra qu'il n'y en avait qu'un autre de public, dans les environs.

L'épicerie à cent mètres d'ici. Ce fut la course jusqu'à cette épicerie, sous un parapluie.

\- Pourquoi tu y vas ! cria Kaho. T'es un garçon, fait ça où tu veux !

\- Mais bien sûr !

Malheureusement pour le couple, ils tombèrent dans une sorte d'attaque. Leur route passait dans un coin résidentiel avec des petits jardins. Dans un arbre, sous la pluie, un groupe de la classe E les attendait justement.

* * *

\- Ils ont tellement d'orgueil qu'ils ne songeraient jamais à demander à utiliser les toilettes d'une de ces maisons... il serait peut-être temps de les descendre de leur perchoir.

Ils étaient trois sur le coup. Les trois meilleurs manieurs de couteau de la classe : Okano Hinata, Isogai Yuuma et Maehara Hiroto.

Leurs victimes ne réalisèrent pas ce qui les attendaient : une branche leur tomba dessus, les plongeant dans une flaque et cassant leur parapluie.

Trempés, boueux, et haineux, ils durent reprendre leur course jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Hahaha ! Ils ont vraiment pas le temps de chercher à comprendre la situation ! se moqua Okano en regardant son couteau cranté.

Dîtes... venant de la classe E, vous pensez qu'ils feraient un sale coup à une pauvre femme en endommageant son arbre ?

Eh bien non ! Voyez-vous, la propriétaire du jardin et donc de l'arbre, ignorant tout de ce qu'il s'était passé, les remercia d'avoir coupé ces branches _si dérangeantes_ qui donnaient sur la rue et pouvaient être dangereuses. Elle les complimenta sur leur agilité et leur talent.

S'ils sont pas mignons ces gosses, même quand ils jouent un sale tour à leurs homologues de l'école principale !

La mission s'arrêtait là. Ils les avaient humiliés sans qu'ils ne sachent d'où ça venait.

C'était rafraîchissant.

Plus tard, devant les toilettes, totalement trempé, sale et échevelé, le couple Kaho et Seo serait trouvé en train de se battre pour savoir qui irait au toilette en premier.

\- Erm... comment dire... grommela Maehara. Merci, d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maehara ? Penses-tu toujours être le genre de personne qui tourmenterait calmement les faibles ? demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Non. En vous regardant tous, j'ai réalisé qu'il aurait été impossible de le faire. Comme ça, vous n'avez pas l'air très fort, mais en fait, vous avez tous une arme secrète sur laquelle vous pouvez vous rabattre. Des tas d'armes que je n'ai pas.

\- C'est ainsi que les choses sont, lui dit le prof en mettant un tentacule sur ses épaules. Les forces et les faiblesses ne peuvent pas être déterminées juste en un regard. C'est pour ça que vous qui étudiez en essayant de m'assassiner en classe, trouverez difficile de regarder de haut les faibles dans le futur.

Cela fit sourire Maehara.

\- Ouais, je pense que vous avez raison, Koro-sensei.

C'est là qu'il réalisa l'heure et dit :

\- Désolé ! J'ai rendez-vous pour un dîner avec une fille d'une autre école ! On se voit demain et merci encore !

Tout le monde regarda Maehara s'en aller avec une tête WTF.

* * *

Cassandra secoua la tête dans son travail, quand Nagisa qui était chez eux, histoire d'avoir de l'aide en plus de Marco pour la géographie, leur raconta la conclusion de l'incident.

\- On refera pas Maehara, nota Ace avec amusement en continuant de préparer des affaires dans son sac.

\- Cela ne sert plus à grand chose de le venger, c'est fini, pointa le bleu à Hiken.

\- C'est pas ce point là que je vise. Je veux leur faire comprendre de rester à leur place, à tout ceux qui s'en prennent à nous. J'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, juste une arme et un appareil photo. Je me mets en marche vers deux, trois heures du matin pour mon plan.

Nagisa hocha la tête et revint à l'exercice que lui avait donné Marco.

\- Tu es pensif, Marco, nota Cassandra.

\- Je songe au chemin parcouru, lui répondit le phénix.

\- Oublie, lui dirent d'une même voix les deux autres.

Nagisa releva la tête, perplexe.

\- J'ai peur de demander ce que vous étiez avant, sensei... avoua le bleu.

\- J'avais dix ans que je suis devenu un pirate, yoi. Le reste, ça appartient au passé.

Il serra la main d'Ace quand il la posa sur sa cuisse avec inquiétude, avant de se lever pour aller faire du thé.

\- Travail, Nagisa-kun, exigea Cassandra.

Nagisa rougit et retourna à son exercice.

\- Tu fais quoi, Cass' ? demanda Ace.

\- Moi ? Je prépare un cours d'éducation sexuelle !

Les deux garçons blanchirent en se regardant.

\- Je peux être absent ? demanda avec une voix tremblante Hiken. Tu sais très bien qu'avec le zoan de Marco, on peut plus se séparer ou aller voir ailleurs, sans compter sur nos logia... alors, MST et tout ça...

\- Tsk tsk tsk, c'est important quand même, Ace-kun, ne t'échappe pas comme ça. Même Marco y assistera.

L'éternuement du concerné dans la cuisine voulait tout dire.

\- Oui, je parle bien de toi ! lança Cassandra.

\- Le phénix a choisi, plus rien ne peut changer les choses, rouspéta Ace.

Le sourire de Cassandra disait qu'elle avait gagné, qu'il râle ou pas. Nagisa déglutit, la tête baissée sur son travail. Il redoutait ce cours.

* * *

Seo grommelait encore dans sa barbe à la suite de l'incident, le lendemain, en venant à l'école.

Il allait ouvrir son casier de chaussures quand Araki vint à sa rencontre, blanc comme un linge.

\- On a un problème, dit-il.

Seo le regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une photo instantanée. Là, il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Araki était dans son lit, visiblement endormi profondément, pris en photo par au-dessus. Mais le plus choquant, c'était la lame brillante à sa gorge. Quelqu'un avait pris cette photo pour prouver qu'il aurait pu le tuer sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Araki prit la photo et la retourna.

Un message était écrit au dos. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'écriture. Mais il était clair. Que lui ou un de ses gars s'approchent trop de la classe E, et il y aurait _rétribution_.

\- Tout les gars avec qui ont est sorti, y'a deux jours, ont reçu quelque chose de semblable. La classe E rassemble des bons à rien, aucun d'eux n'est capable de ce genre de chose, pourtant, on a un type qui s'est amusé à nous laisser ces menaces dans _leur_ intérêt.

Seo rendit le cliché à Araki et ouvrit son casier de chaussures. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant une enveloppe sur ses chaussons. Avec une main tremblante, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Il la laissa tomber par terre sous le choc en se voyant pris en photo dans son sommeil avec un couteau sous la gorge. Pas besoin de la retourner pour deviner le message au dos.

* * *

\- Où tu étais ? demanda Takebayashi à Ace quand il entra en classe. Marco-sensei et toi arrivez en même temps, pourtant.

\- Wari, j'avais un détour à faire par l'école principale.

Et il sifflota avec innocence, en parcourant les rangs jusqu'à sa table. Yoshida vint immédiatement le voir, et présenta dans sa main des clefs de moto.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Yoshida. Pardon Nagisa.

Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau du bleu qui lui dit que ce n'était rien.

\- Des clefs, répondit Ace en cessant de sortir ses affaires.

\- Oui, mais de quoi ?

\- Shiranai.

\- Moto, pointa Nagisa.

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- On n'a pas de voiture, ni de moto par chez nous. Je n'avais jamais vu de métro et d'avion avant de débarquer ici, et je pense que les ingénieurs de Water Seven baveraient d'envie en voyant votre Shinkansen, qui serait un bon remplacement pour le pauvre Umi Ressha qu'ils ont, si votre tas de ferraille veut bien flotter sur l'eau. Et tu espères de moi que je sache ce que sont des clefs de moto ?

\- Comment vous faîtes pour vous déplacer ? demanda Yoshida.

\- Monde principalement insulaire, donc bateau. Donc, pourquoi tu me montres ces clefs ?

Yoshida prit la main d'Ace et y déposa les clefs.

\- La machine de monsieur est prête. Tu m'avais demandé peu après la reprise des classes si j'avais pas un moyen de transport à disposition, rapide et solide, qui ne me manquerait pas s'il venait à être détruit, et qui n'aurait aucun risque d'exploser à ton contact.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai repris une _Suzuki_ _Hayabusa_ bonne pour la casse qui traînait au garage et je l'ai arrangée pour la faire fonctionner sur le même principe que ton _Striker_... tu pourrais foncer dans un mur avec, rien qu'avec les modifications que j'ai faites, la bécane sera la gagnante du combat !

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est sur le même fonctionnement ?

\- Parce que j'ai travaillé sur le sujet avec Ritsu et Koro-sensei. Tu veux tester ? Passe au garage demain, dans la journée. Puisqu'on sera parti pour un week-end de trois jours, tu peux bien te le permettre.

Ace regarda les clefs et referma son poing dessus pour les fourrer dans son pantalon.

\- Si elle explose, je décline toute responsabilité.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Merci pour ton boulot, Yoshida.

Yoshida le salua et alla dire bonjour à Terasaka, Muramatsu et Hazama.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'une moto ? demanda Nagisa.

\- C'est pour bientôt qu'on va faire sortir Thatch... et il semblerait qu'on va pas y aller à la diplomatie...

\- On pourra aider ? s'enquit Kayano.

\- Oui. En nous fournissant un alibi.

\- Pas de souci.

Koro-sensei entra dans la classe avec Cassandra.

\- Hai, minna-san ! Installez-vous ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir un cours très important, surtout pour vos âges.

Tandis que la classe se regardait avec perplexité, Ace et Nagisa échangèrent un regard entendu et déglutirent.

\- Je vais vous faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle ! annonça joyeusement Cassandra. Il faut que vous sachiez le plus tôt possible les risques encourus et ce que ça représente ce genre de chose, d'où l'importance de ce cours.

Les élèves virèrent au rouge. Non ! On pouvait pas leur faire ça !

Karasuma soupira dans le couloir.

Ce n'était qu'un autre jour dans la classe E.

* * *

Asano junior se déplaçait assez souvent en transport en commun, malgré le fait qu'il avait les moyens d'utiliser le véhicule de son père et leur chauffeur. Il le faisait pour une raison simple : s'il voulait se tenir au sommet, il devait juger lui-même ceux sur qui il devait régner.

Profitant du week-end de trois jours qui leur était offert, il s'était décidé d'aller dans une bibliothèque publique par le bus.

Il posa ses fesses sur un strapontin du bus, et avisa une tête familière un peu plus loin, en diagonale, devant lui.

Portgas D. Ace y était, l'air endormi, assis sur un des sièges qui étaient contre une fenêtre.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Asano. Il battit lentement des paupières et se redressa, se désintéressant du jeune homme pour se concentrer sur son portable qu'il sortit de sa poche.

Le bus partit, sans qu'Asano ne cesse son observation du brun qui l'ignora tout bonnement.

A l'arrêt suivant, une seule personne monta, le visage obstrué par une capuche et un masque hygiénique.

Et on comprit rapidement pourquoi quand il pointa un flingue sur le conducteur.

\- Ferme les portes et démarre !

Le chauffeur obéit, le flingue sur la tempe.

\- Faîtes glisser vos portables par ici !

Asano obtempéra comme tout le monde, consacrant son formidable cerveau à trouver une solution au problème. Le soupir ennuyé d'Ace le surprit. Le brun était calme.

Au lieu de laisser son portable par terre, il le rangea et se leva.

Leur agresseur sortit un autre flingue et le pointa vers Ace qui s'immobilisa. Asano pouvait voir son expression dans l'un des rétroviseurs du bus. Il avait l'air singulièrement agacé.

\- Retourne t'asseoir, gamin !

\- Es-tu prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu ? demanda calmement Ace.

Asano fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par cette question ?

Ace recommença son avancée.

\- Continu et je tire !

\- Es-tu prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu ? Quand on brandit une arme, il faut être paré à se faire descendre soi-même. Es-tu prêt à ça ? continua Ace.

\- Je... je vais tirer, je t'avertis !

\- Je n'attends que ça !

Ce type était fou ! Il _riait_ alors qu'on le menaçait de lui perforer la cervelle !

Pan !

Un coup de feu partit... et Ace se contenta de lever son poing.

En souriant d'un air narquois, il continua d'avancer et attrapa avec la vivacité d'un serpent la main de l'homme qui tenait le flingue qui menaçait le chauffeur. Il la tordit, récupéra le flingue qu'il brandit à son tour entre les deux yeux du gars, le canon contre sa peau. Ace s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Asano ne voyait plus son visage, mais il entendait parfaitement le sourire que devait arborer le brun avec sa voix sadique et joyeuse.

\- Quel effet ça fait d'avoir une arme pointée sur soi, hein ? Oh, et j'allais oublier.

De son autre main, avec le pouce et le majeur, il ouvrit la main de l'homme et y laissa tomber quelque chose. Asano n'en crut pas ses yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la balle qui aurait dû le toucher.

\- Je crois que c'est à toi. Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

C'est avec compréhension que l'homme s'évanouit.

\- Tch. J'ai même pas fait usage de quoi que ce soit, et il se fait dessus...

Ace vida le chargeur des armes et les confia au chauffeur, avant d'envoyer les armes vides à Asano.

\- Occupez-vous de la police, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je vais descendre ici. On se reverra, Asano.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta et laissa Ace sortir. Immédiatement, le brun se perdit dans la foule. Quelqu'un dans le bus alla récupérer les portables et appela la police. Asano se repassait dans sa tête ce qu'il s'était passé. La soif de sang et de mort qu'il avait ressentie à l'instant où Portgas avait menacé l'homme de son arme.

Aucun jeune de leur âge ne pouvait avoir une telle soif de destruction, ni un comportement ou des réflexes de ce genre.

Ce gars n'était vraiment pas normal.

* * *

\- Comment ça je suis _persona non grata_ à l'école durant trois jours ? s'indigna Ace au téléphone auprès de Kayano.

« Écoute, Ace... tu aimes le pudding ? »

\- Kayano, si y'a bien une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas difficile, c'est la nourriture...

« Raison de plus pour que tu ne viennes pas à l'école. Tu feras rater le plan qu'on a monté pour tuer Koro-sensei ! »

\- Où est le rapport avec le pudding ?

« Pose pas de question ! »

Ace entendit vaguement Karasuma dire à Kayano que les _œufs_ étaient arrivés. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer à l'école ?

\- Très bien, je pose aucune question. Passe-moi juste Karasuma-sensei.

« Haiii~ ! »

Le téléphone changea de main alors qu'Ace arrivait dans une ruelle entre deux épiceries, juste en face de son objectif.

« Portgas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- Faîtes-moi penser à ne plus prendre de transport en commun. Nous avons été agressés par un pauv' type. J'ai réglé le souci, y'a pas de mort, mais la police doit être intervenue.

« Je vois. Vous avez laissé des empreintes ? »

\- J'ai plus d'empreinte. Je les ai brûlées à l'acide quand j'avais quinze ans.

Karasuma resta silencieux un instant et soupira.

« Si on parle de vous dans le rapport de cet incident, je demanderai à ce qu'on vous efface. »

\- C'est fort probable qu'on parle de moi, Asano Gakushuu était là.

« So ka. Autre chose ? »

\- Non, rien de plus. Je présume que je peux pas savoir pourquoi Kayano veut pas me voir à l'école durant trois jours...

Karasuma eut un pauvre rire.

« J'ai juré de garder le silence. »

\- Bon, tant pis.

Ace raccrocha et se rapprocha un peu plus du bout de la ruelle pour regarder l'immense immeuble devant lui.

Thatch était dedans. A la fois si proche et si loin. Sortant son portable, il appela Ritsu qui apparut.

\- Peux-tu t'introduire discrètement dans leurs systèmes ?

\- _C'est comme si c'était fait, mon commandant !_ assura l'AI avec un clin d'œil.

Ace patienta le temps que Ritsu lui dise qu'elle était dedans.

\- Trouve-moi l'étage où Thatch est installé, s'il te plaît.

\- _Huitième._

\- Y'a un toit qui est au même niveau, environ, à proximité ?

\- _Deux échoppes plus loin, à l'opposé de ta position, tu as un magasin de six étages._

Ace se mordit le pouce en réfléchissant. Ça devrait être suffisant.

\- Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à ce magasin, s'il te plaît.

\- _Par ici._

Ace suivit les indications et arriva devant le magasin. Il entra dedans et ignorant tout ce qui aurait pu le déconcentrer de sa mission, il atteignit le dernier étage, un restaurant. Son Haki l'effaçant de l'attention de tous, il observa les environs. Le toit avait une inclinaison parfaite, malgré la terrasse qui le coupait. Et il avait une belle vue sur les fenêtres du bâtiment de recherche. Se hissant sur le toit en lui-même, Ace chercha à voir s'il y avait assez de place pour prendre de l'élan. Ça serait juste, mais il pourrait gérer. C'est l'évacuation qui poserait sans doute un peu plus de problème.

Ace eut un sourire.

Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé le pirate en lui s'exprimer. Il était presque temps de le laisser se défouler.

\- Je vais appeler Marco, merci pour ton aide, Ritsu.

\- _Avec plaisir_! _Préviens-moi quand tu passeras à l'action, je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils aient une panne de courant._

Ritsu disparut du mobile, laissant Ace appeler Marco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, yoi ? »

Ace leva un sourcil en entendant le ton fatigué de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il se laissa glisser discrètement sur la terrasse et fit le chemin inverse.

« Blague pourrie de Karma au sujet des œufs. Tu as vu les informations ? »

\- Les tonnes d'œufs en trop qui vont être détruites par le gouvernement ? Oui, j'ai vu. On aurait pas craché dessus quand nous étions des gosses...

« Oh, ça non, yoi. »

\- Donc, Karma se lance dans les blagues aviaires ?

« Je me suis fait un plaisir de rappeler à ce garçon que j'étais un mâle et que je ne pondais donc pas des œufs. »

\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude de ce genre de conneries, Thatch et Haruta étaient le Roi et la Reine du genre.

Marco eut un rire et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'ai fait le repérage. On passe à l'action quand tu veux.

« Pas lundi, Karasuma veut introduire les jeunes au Free Running, il aura besoin de nous. Dans la semaine, certainement, yoi. »

\- Reçu. Oh, et tu veux bien me dire ce que mijote Kayano pour qu'elle veuille pas voir ma tête ?

« Un pudding géant. »

Ace se figea.

\- Grand comment ?

« Assez grand pour que Koro-sensei puisse nager dedans, yoi. »

\- La garce ! Et je peux même pas y goûter !

« Le manger en entier plutôt, non ? T'en fais pas, je ferai une photo souvenir, yoi. »

\- TRAÎTRE !

Le rire de Marco fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que le Phénix raccroche.

Ace s'engagea sur l'escalator d'un air déprimé.

Il y avait un pudding géant en classe E et il était pas invité ?

Le Destin le haïssait réellement.


	18. Free Running

**Salut à tous!**

 **Sachez déjà que la classe E est ravie que vous vous inquiétez de leur état après le cour de Cassandra. Ils s'en remettent plus ou moins... Ensuite, eh bien, pour la question que vous vous êtes posées sur les empruntes, je vous offre une petite explication un peu plus tard. Enfin, sachez une chose... si ce n'est au prochain chapitre, au suivant, vous aurez normalement le retour de ... THATCH ! Pour répondre à la question de Eiko6Carol : Si Ace veut sauter, c'est peut-être pour prendre un minimum de temps et donc de risque de se faire avoir, quand ils feront ce qu'il faut pour récupérer leur pote et frère. Il va pas entrer dans les bureaux en disant "Salut, je viens faire sortir Thatch, ne vous en faîte pas pour moi !" Certes, il peut entrer sans causer de soupçon dans les bureaux, mais il fait comment pour en ressortir avec son pote ?**

 **Pour ce qui est du cas de Garp, disons juste qu'il se fait du souci pour son petit-fils d'amour :3**

 **Enfin, passons au programme du jour :**

 **-Free Runing.**

 **\- Discussion entre Ace et Koro-sensei.**

* * *

Nagisa s'assit à côté de Karma et Kayano dans l'herbe, face au tableau qu'avait installé Karasuma. Marco était appuyé à l'objet qui représentait un bonhomme sautant d'une pente pour s'accrocher à un rebord. Ace était assis en tailleur, juste à ses pieds.

\- Bien, puisque le temps est de nouveau avec nous, nous allons pouvoir avancer pour ce qui est de l'entraînement à la pratique d'assassinat. Nous allons donc passer des explosifs aux fondations du Free Running, annonça Karasuma. Oh, et ceux qui sont intéressés par le Haki, veuillez être ici ce week-end, les pirates se chargeront de vous.

Le Free Running laissa la classe divisée. Certains étaient perplexes, ne sachant pas ce que c'était, d'autres déglutirent, imaginant très bien de quoi il était question. Dans tout les cas, cela attira l'attention de Koro-sensei qui corrigeait des copies sur le toit de la vieille école.

\- Par exemple... disons que vous deviez vous rendre jusqu'à ce pin solitaire, là-bas, fit Karasuma en montrant du doigt l'arbre en question dans l'escarpement rocheux des environs.

Il se retourna vers les élèves et regarda Mimura.

\- Mimura-kun, comment tu t'y prendrais et combien de temps cela te nécessiterait ? Une estimation me convient parfaitement.

Mimura déglutit de se voir ainsi désigné. Il s'approcha du bord du terrain, au ras de la falaise et observa le terrain avant de donner sa réponse avec hésitation :

\- Ben, d'abord, je descendrais d'ici jusqu'en bas en environ dix secondes, après, je sauterais par-dessus le cours d'eau là où il se rétrécit. De l'autre côté, je passerais par la droite, là où il n'y a aucun buisson. Et finalement, je pourrais grimper sur ces rochers, là bas pour atteindre l'arbre... ça devrait me prendre une bonne minute, je dirais.

Mimura eut un sourire hésitant.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire. Portgas, tu as le chrono ?

Ace brandit le chronomètre et se leva pour rejoindre Karasuma qui avait laissé sa cravate à Marco, au bord de l'escarpement. Karasuma se mit dos au vide, face à la classe, les talons dépassant largement. Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Ceci est l'application des cours d'athlétisme et d'escalade du premier semestre. Le principe du Free Running est la capacité de juger votre force physique, pouvoir chuter en recevant un minimum de dommage mais aussi la capacité d'estimer la distance et la qualité de votre prochain appui. Si vous pouvez faire _ça_ , n'importe quel endroit peut devenir un lieu d'assassinat.

Et sans crainte, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le vide.

Dans sa chute, il se retourna de façon à finir en bas dans une roulade. Sans perdre le rythme, il courut jusqu'à la mini cascade et défia momentanément les lois de la gravité pour courir sur sa surface afin de traverser l'eau. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à courir dessus, il se projeta vers l'avant, fit un petit salto, atterrit à terre, se projeta par-dessus les buissons pour s'accrocher à une branche d'arbre, de laquelle il se projeta jusqu'à une autre, mieux placée, contre laquelle il prit appui pour continuer à avancer. De là, il atterrit sur des rochers, entre lesquels il sauta pour enfin attraper le pin qui servait d'objectif.

Ace arrêta le chrono.

\- Dix secondes trente et une ! cria-t-il.

\- Tu te fiches de nous ! s'exclama Terasaka.

Ace lui montra le chronomètre alors que Karasuma revenait.

\- Le Free Runing c'est le principe d'arpenter _votre_ voie, une voie qui n'existe qu'à _vos_ yeux, celle que vous choisissez librement, yoi. Des personnes bien entraînées seraient capables de voyager exclusivement ainsi, en passant d'un toit d'immeuble à un autre, leur dit Marco.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on vient chaque jour en classe, Marco et moi ! sourit Ace.

C'était dément, totalement cool.

\- Néanmoins, ça reste dangereux, leur dit Karasuma en revenant vers eux. C'est comme avec les explosifs. En essayant de faire quelque chose de haut niveau, en étant des débutants, ça pourrait vous menez à votre mort. Le sol ici est assez confortable et pas trop dur, parfait pour l'entraînement. Alors, essayer de faire ça en dehors de cette zone d'entraînement, sans surveillance et tenter des techniques que l'ont ne vous a pas appris est strictement interdit. Vous m'entendez ? Newgate et Portgas seront vos instructeurs pour ce cours aussi.

\- T'as de l'expérience dans le domaine de l'instruction ? demanda Nakamura à Ace.

\- J'ai réussi à faire comprendre à mon idiot de petit frère les choses de la vie, Nakamura. Après ça, tu peux prétendre avoir un diplôme d'enseignant, crois-moi... ricana Ace.

\- Je pense que l'idéal serait de commencer par les techniques d'ukemi* classiques, yoi, proposa Marco à Karasuma qui approuva.

Pendant que les trois hommes enseignèrent aux jeunes, Koro-sensei riait doucement sur le toit, une petite idée en tête.

* * *

Ace lisait le magazine de jeu vidéo que lui avait refilé Okajima en entrant en classe.

Clac !

Le pirate resta buggué en voyant les menottes, heureusement pas en kairoseki, à ses poignets.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est en retard, non ?

Ace leva le nez vers Koro-sensei qui venait de parler. Le poulpe s'était déguisé en officier de policer et mâchait un chewing-gum, comme dans les séries américaines.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé celui-là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Koro-sensei ? C'est quoi ce déguisement de mauvais flic que vous avez là ? demanda Kimura.

\- Nyurufufufufufu ! se marra Koro-sensei alors qu'Ace était toujours en mode bug sur les menottes à ses poignets. Il semblerait que vous ayez fait un peu de Free Running récemment ! Puisque vous avez pris cette peine, que diriez-vous de participer à un jeu qui utilise de ce genre de compétences ?

Un grésillement les alerta et tout le monde regarda les menottes d'Ace tomber en un petit tas de métal au sol.

\- Quoi que vous prépariez, je veux rester en dehors de ça, annonça clairement Hiken en allant rejoindre Okajima pour lui rendre le magasine.

\- Un jeu ? Tch ! grommela Terasaka en se curant une oreille. C'est sans doute un truc super nul de toute façon...

Et en deux trois mouvement à Mach20 speed, il se retrouva avec un mouchoir sur le crâne attaché juste sous son nez, comme un vilain voleur.

\- Les Voleur et le Gendarme ! s'excita Koro-sensei. Un jeu de course poursuite en 3D qui utilise la totalité de la colline derrière nous !

\- Les voleurs... et le gendarme ? répéta Nagisa, perplexe.

Derrière, Nakamura et Mimura eurent un débat sur comment dire le nom du jeu.

\- Ou alors, le Marine et les Pirates... traduisit Koro-sensei à Ace.

\- Pas besoin de le présenter, ce jeu, je le pratique depuis cinq ans déjà, indiqua Hiken. Enfin, c'est plus _Les Marines_ et _Le_ Pirate. Et ils sont pas des joueurs volontaires, j'aime seulement trop les faire courir.

Et il eut un soupir nostalgique. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour retrouver la Grand Line...

\- Oh, et j'oublie aussi les parties de Eat and Run ! J'avais tendance à fuir par les toits avec mes frangins ! Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que les choses étaient simples quand on était gosses...

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air blasé. Ace parler comme un grand-père.

\- Bien ! Vous serez tous les voleurs, et usant des techniques que vous avez apprises, vous vous échapperez dans les montagnes. Les policiers qui vous pourchasseront seront moi et Karasuma-sensei dans une première manche. La seconde manche, vous serez d'innocentes victimes devant échapper aux pirates assoiffés de sang qui vous tiendront en otage dans l'attente d'une rançon. Dans les deux cas, la partie durera une heure à chaque fois. Pour gagner, il faut que nous soyons incapables de tous vous récupérer dans le temps imparti. Dans ce cas de figure, j'utiliserai l'argent de Karasuma pour acheter des gâteaux à tout le monde !

\- Hey ! Pourquoi mon argent ?! s'indigna Karasuma.

\- Parce que si durant la seconde heure, on parvient pas à avoir toute la classe en otage, j'offrirai une autre tournée de gâteau avec le fric de Koro-sensei, annonça Ace en brandissant le portefeuille du poulpe.

\- D'un autre côté, si vous êtes pris, vos devoirs seront doubler. Si vous vous faites avoir dans les deux manches, cela voudra dire que vous aurez quatre fois plus de devoirs.

Cela causa l'indignation de la classe.

Comment espérer fuir une créature qui se déplace à Mach20 pendant une heure ?

C'est là que Koro-sensei annonça quel handicap aurait leur camp : lui-même, puis Marco, seraient jusqu'à la dernière minute dans la case prison.

Cela rendit la classe pensive. Ils avaient peut- _être_ un moyen de réussir.

Pendant ce temps, Karasuma était pensif, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il avait envie de protester, mais il savait que ce jeu était une mise en pratique de ses leçons de façon amusante, tout en maintenant une certaine tension. Il pouvait juste pas supporter être dans le même camp que Koro-sensei.

* * *

Marco écouta ce que proposait Koro-sensei et eut un air pensif.

\- Marco ? demanda Ace.

\- Je suis partant, cela sera aussi une bonne mise en bouche pour le Haki, yoi, accepta le Phénix.

\- Chacun y trouve son compte ! sourit Koro-sensei.

\- On observe la première manche ? proposa Cassandra à ses frères.

\- Vous pratiquez vous aussi le Free Running ? s'enquit Karasuma.

Les deux autres eurent un petit rire et Cassandra haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis peut-être infirmière, mais j'ai autant de force qu'un commandant. J'ai appris à me battre avec Marco et Thatch. Il le faut bien, si un idiot arrive jusqu'aux filles, sur un navire. Il arrive aussi que la douleur rende certains blessés difficiles à soigner, et sur un navire, on a pas des anesthésies de première qualité, comme vous avez la chance de posséder, il faut donc user de la force pour les immobiliser. J'ai les mêmes capacités que mes frères, au point que j'aurais pu être moi-même la remplaçante de Frey si j'avais pas eu la responsabilité des infirmières. Nous y allons les garçons ?

Ni une, ni deux, les trois Shirohige se jetèrent aisément dans le vide et se dispersèrent, afin de se trouver un perchoir leur permettant d'avoir une belle vue. L'aisance dans leurs gestes et mouvements était bien une preuve de leur puissance.

* * *

C'était dingue la façon dont Karasuma-sensei et Koro-sensei pouvaient se compléter dans la façon de leur apprendre des choses.

Après tout, sans ça, ils ne seraient pas en train de jouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-haut, Ace ! appela Karma.

Nagisa releva la tête pour voir Ace, en parfait équilibre sur la cime d'un arbre, les observant.

\- Je suis juste un spectateur, jusqu'au prochain round. Vous occupez pas de moi. Ce n'est pas parce que pendant cinquante neuf minutes, c'est juste Karasuma-sensei qui vous prendra en chasse, que vous devez vous relâcher. Faîtes attention à vous...

Le sourire vicieux d'Ace voulait tout dire. Le groupe en bas se regarda d'un air interdit et tenta de trouver une bonne cachette.

Hiken se retint de rire.

Karasuma allait _s'amuser._

* * *

Karasuma se tenait au milieu des bois.

Son regard tomba sur une branche cassée. Quelqu'un était passé par là récemment. Un coup d'œil dans les empreintes de chaussures qui se superposaient au sol, pour la plupart, il pouvait en déduire que c'était un groupe de quatre, deux filles et deux garçons. Il tendit l'oreille. Oui, il pouvait les entendre. Derrière des rochers, à une distance de quatre-vingt mètres.

Aisément, avec efficacité, vitesse et un minimum de bruit, il partit à leur poursuite. Le chasseur était lancé...

En moins d'une minute, il y eut quatre premières victimes.

\- Okajima-kun, Chiba-kun, Hayami-kun et Fuwa-kun, vous êtes tous les quatre en état d'arrestation...

L'air horrifié des jeunes voulait tout dire.

* * *

« Je te fais pas de blague ! On est touts les quatre en chemin pour la prison ! » assura Okajima au téléphone.

\- Allons, Okajima, comment tu as fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant même qu'il vous touche ? On est pas dans un manga... commenta Sugaya au brun qu'il avait en ligne.

« De toute façon, sois prudent, c'est possible, je te dis ! Il pourrait très bien être déjà derrière toi... »

C'était le cas, Karasuma était déjà derrière lui, suspendu la tête en bas à un arbre.

Le hurlement de Sugaya annonça à tout le monde qu'il venait de se faire prendre, avec le rire de Cassandra, assise sur une haute branche, disant que le spectacle était appréciable.

* * *

Ritsu qui comptait les points en tenu d'officier de police, annonça rapidement que même Bitch-sensei s'était faite avoir par Karasuma. Quelque chose disait à Marco, qui rangeait son portable après l'annonce de la nouvelle, que la blonde enseignante d'anglais avait surtout voulu tourner Karasuma en quelqu'un d'indécent, avant de se faire prendre.

\- C'est mauvais, vous avez entendu, fit Kayano, au pied de l'arbre où se tenait le Phénix. C'est le massacre de la montagne, carrément !

\- On est pas juste en train de se faire arrêter ? s'enquit Nagisa avec un petit sourire blasé.

C'est là qu'Okuda se rappela de quelque chose. C'était le jeu du gendarme et du voleur. S'ils arrivaient à toucher les gars en prison, ils pourraient s'en aller. Il fallait y retourner.

\- Sugino-kun est un idiot, commenta Karma. Après tout, _il_ l'a dit lui-même qu'il ne bougerait pas de là jusqu'à la dernière minute.

C'est vrai que ça faisait un sacré combo. Quelque chose disait à Marco que ça sentait les devoirs en plus pour une certaine classe E. Comment vouliez-vous passer sous la vigilance d'un officier de surveillance de la prison, qui se déplace à Mach20 ? Si cela avait été possible, ils l'auraient tué il y a longtemps.

Un bip de la poche de Marco lui dit qu'il y avait une nouveauté. Il prit son portable et Ritsu annonça ce qu'il en était.

\- _Takebayashi-kun et Hara-kun sont out_ ! _Ah, non, dernière nouvelle, Muramatsu-kun, Terasaka-kun, Hazama-kun et Yoshida-kun sont out !_

C'était un vrai massacre et ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la demi-heure de jeu.

* * *

Okajima eut l'idée du siècle. Il tira quelque chose de son uniforme de sport et tapota l'épaule de Koro-sensei. L'octopus se retourna vers lui, pour le voir se cachant la tête derrière un bras et tendant de l'autre main des photos coquines de demoiselles à forte poitrine.

Koro-sensei les prit, leur tourna le dos et d'un tentacule, leur fit signe de partir, préférant se concentrer sur les jolies photos qu'il avait en main. Saisissant l'occasion, Sugino et Nagisa vinrent délivrer tout le monde.

Scandale numéro un de Koro-cop : pot-de-vin.

 _\- Six prisonniers se sont échappés. En prison à cet instant, zéro voleur._

Ace manqua de tomber de son perchoir de rire en entendant la conversation téléphonique d'un Karasuma en colère :

\- Dîtes-moi comment les voleurs que j'ai capturés se sont échappés...

« Eh bien, ils ont des compétences très surprenantes. » lui dit Koro-sensei.

L'exclamation « Wahouwe, cette poitrine est dangereuse » disait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir : Koro-sensei avait été distrait.

Karasuma repartit à la traque, il avait sept à huit personnes dans son viseur à cet instant. Il ne laisserait pas passer une nouvelle évasion.

Mais les idioties continuèrent.

Yada fit monter des fausses larmes, en disant qu'elle devait gagner cette partie de gendarmes et voleurs pour son petit frère malade. Koro-sensei en fut tout ému et leur dit de partir, car il n'avait vu aucun voleur dans les environs.

Scandale numéro deux de Koro-cop : la naïveté.

« Karasuma-san, tu m'entends ?! Pourquoi les suspects s'échappent-ils de prison ?! »

\- CE DEVRAIT ÊTRE MA QUESTION ABRUTI DE FLIC ! lui rétorqua Karasuma au téléphone.

Ce n'était que le début.

Cela se développa en un boom exceptionnel d'évasion.

\- OÙ EST CE FOUTU OCTOPUS !? QU'IL SE RAMÈNE ! rugissait un Karasuma hors de lui armé d'un fusil automatique et d'un flingue.

Karasuma était tellement en colère qu'il ne prêta aucune attention aux élèves qui finissaient de sortir de la zone prison pour filer dans les bois.

\- Il a dit qu'il était libre, donc, il est parti pour Nagano se chercher du Shinshu Soba, lui apprit Ace, assis sur un branche avec un sourire de huit kilomètres. Il a promis qu'il m'en ramènerait.

Les deux flics n'avaient aucun travail d'équipe, et ils étaient incapables de s'entendre.

\- Ce n'est même plus un jeu, grommela Karasuma en repartant pour la traque. J'espère que vous ne laisserez plus personne partir.

\- Bien entendu, Karasuma-sensei, néanmoins, je pense qu'à présent, les capacités des voleurs vont s'améliorer.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Karasuma.

\- Voyez de vous-même. Vous saurez qu'on a rien fait, nous. On se contente d'observer, se défendit Ace en mangeant ses soba.

* * *

Karasuma repartit en traque.

Il vit presque immédiatement la différence.

Trouver la trace des élèves était devenu bien plus difficile, leur présence moins notable.

La raison pour cela était simple.

A chaque évasion, Koro-sensei avait dispensé des conseils.

Faire attention aux empreintes et à la façon dont ils dérangeaient l'environnement user de mouvements verticaux, prendre appui sur les branches, faire de longs sauts... tout ça devait donner du fil à retordre à Karasuma.

Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par comprendre, et sa colère disparut, le faisant sourire. Les élèves progressaient. Ils étaient même plus rapides pour ce qui était de le repérer lui. En si peu de temps, ils avaient bien appris. Lui et Koro-sensei enseignaient la même chose de différent points de vue, leur permettant de faire ces splendides progrès.

De toute façon, en moins d'une minute, tous seraient capturés, juste avec Koro-sensei.

En sortant d'un buisson, il se retrouva face à un groupe de quatre qui l'attendait visiblement.

Kimura, Maehara, Okano et Kataoka lui lancèrent un défi.

\- Très bien, la falaise à gauche est dangereuse, donc, n'entrez pas dans la zone. A part ça, je relève le défi.

Que le défi commence.

Les élèves filèrent immédiatement.

Ils étaient très doués dans leur façon de fuir, ils avaient bien assimilé les principes... mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ils furent rapidement appréhendés.

\- Vous avez couru assez loin, je suis très impressionné. Mais ça sera bientôt la dernière minute. S'il bouge, cette manche se terminera sur votre défaite.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, les élèves eurent un petit rire.

\- Cette manche est pour nous, Karasuma-sensei, rit doucement Maehara.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne volez pas avec Koro-sensei, non ? demanda Kimura.

\- Bien sûr que non, si j'avais ce genre de passe-temps, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer.

\- Donc, Karasuma-sensei, vous ne pouvez pas retourner d'ici à la piscine en moins d'une minute, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Kataoka.

Pour illustrer la distance, Kimura pointa l'école que l'on voyait difficilement au loin.

Cela le fit jurer quand il comprit le plan.

Sugino, Karma et Nagisa étaient en embuscade sous l'eau, armés de couteau anti-sensei. Tant qu'ils restaient sous l'eau en apnée, il n'y avait aucune chance que Koro-sensei les touche.

* * *

\- _Time's up_! annonça Ritsu. _La capture complète est un échec. Les voleurs ont gagné._

Karasuma eut un petit soupir et sourit. Il avait suivi un appât sans le savoir. Deux profs qui se font avoir par leurs élèves.

\- C'est tout de même bizarre, pointa Kurahashi. Vous bossez super mal ensemble, mais quand vous enseignez, vous êtes super synchronisés.

\- C'est normal, nous sommes avant tout des instructeurs, lui répondit Koro-sensei en retrouvant sa tenue de prof. S'il y a des élèves devant nous, nous éprouvons le besoin d'en prendre soin. C'est ça l'instinct de tout instructeur.

\- Regardez-moi ce flic pourri qui dit quelque chose de respectable ! Vous seriez pas mieux plutôt dans le rôle du voleur ?! lui dit Terasaka.

\- Nyyaaa ! Que dis-tu à cet homme saint ! Comment peux-tu oser prétendre que sensei est un voleur...

Cassandra tira la manche de Marco et lui montra le journal qui parlait d'un étrange voleur de sous-vêtements ne visant que les femmes ayant une poitrine F et supérieur, avec un rire des plus particuliers. Marco leva un sourcil et embrasa le journal en haussant des épaules.

Ace revint enfin, et siffla tout le monde.

La classe se tourna vers lui, le regardant se débarrasser de son veston, puis de sa chemise.

\- Ok, reposez-vous, on commencera la seconde manche quand vous voudrez !

Il étira un peu ses bras et fit craquer ses cervicales.

\- Je vous conseille de songer à un plan. Je suis pas certain que le coup final marchera une seconde fois. Vous êtes face à des pirates...

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait, Marco déboutonna sa chemise, la laissant claquer dans le vent, et dévoilant son tatouage.

* * *

\- Je me demandais... fit Sugino. En quoi ce jeu peut nous aider à apprendre des bases du Haki ? S'ils ont accepté en disant que ça nous aiderait pour ça, ça reste encore à prouver.

\- Nous sommes des proies.

Kayano, Okuda, Karma et Sugino regardèrent le bleu qui venait de parler. Étant le seul à avoir des bases, il pouvait donc les éclairer.

\- Je pense que ce qu'ils visent, c'est une initiation amusante au Kenbushoku, explicita Nagisa. Amusante et moins dangereuse. Ace m'a dit que pour l'apprendre, il fallait se sentir menacer. Et dans ce jeu, je pense qu'on le peut. Je doute qu'ils soient sympathiques avec nous.

\- Et on doit découvrir quoi ? demanda Karma.

\- Cacher notre présence et parvenir à les ressentir sans les voir venir.

Nagisa leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

\- Je pars de mon côté. Bonne chance.

Ils en auraient besoin. Pour corser la difficulté, Marco pourrait décoller deux minutes avant la fin de l'heure.

* * *

Le chrono était en marche.

\- _La chasse est ouverte, Taisho_! annonça Ritsu en cosplay de pirate.

\- Aye, on va bien s'amuser ! sourit Ace comme un dément, accroupi sur une branche.

\- Cela sera efficace ? demanda Cassandra à Marco.

\- On ne le saura pas avant la fin, yoi, répondit le Phénix.

Il s'allongea en soupirant dans la zone prison, attendant les premières captures de son commandant.

\- Nyurufufufufu ! Ace-kun a l'habitude des traques, c'est un chasseur dans l'âme. Voyons donc quels seront les résultats sur ses proies ! sourit Koro-sensei en se frottant ses tentacules.

* * *

Maehara était mort de trouille.

Il avait beau regarder derrière lui, essayer de laisser le moins de trace possible, mais il avait l'impression d'être observé, surveillé, épié. De quoi lui foutre la trouille.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Ace lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Et un prisonnier ! Oust !

Et d'un soru, il prit le large.

Maehara s'empressa d'appeler les autres, les informant de ce qu'il en était. Même avec les sens aux aguets, il était impossible de l'entendre arriver. Et il était extrêmement rapide. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si dangereux.

Les élèves se mirent à courir pour leur vie, d'autre se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, tout simplement, cherchant à se faire oublier.

Rien à faire, Ace sortait toujours de nulle part en leur infligeant la peur de leur vie.

* * *

Marco regarda les élèves s'entasser dans la case prison avec un petit sourire, avant de rapporter son attention vers les bois, attendant de voir comment ces gosses parviendraient à le faire plier pour s'en aller.

Karma s'y colla. Il ouvrit son portable en s'avançant vers Marco qui leur tournait le dos et tendit devant l'homme la photo qu'il avait prises d'Ace durant leur petit souci avec Takaoka. Photo où Ace avait une belle poitrine bien entendu. Marco resta un instant de marbre, puis lui prit le téléphone.

\- Disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis, yoi.

Première évasion pour les pirates.

Heureusement que Karasuma et Koro-sensei étaient partis chercher les gâteaux qui avaient été promis. Il voulait pas entendre le moindre commentaire d'eux.

Avant que les élèves ne disparaissent, il laissa échapper un petit indice sur comment procéder avec le Kenbushoku. Un simple indice pour les mettre sur la voie. Sinon, où seraient le jeu et l'intérêt ?

Bientôt, son portable sonna.

« Marco... pourquoi tu as laissé _mes_ proies prendre le large ? » demanda la voix d'Ace avec amusement.

\- Disons que Karma m'a graissé la patte avec quelque chose contre laquelle je n'ai aucune résistance, yoi, sourit Marco en savourant le cliché sous ses yeux.

« Du genre ? »

\- Une photo qui me dit que même si tu étais une femme, je serais tombé raide de toi.

« Baka. »

Le ton avec lequel Ace dit ça disait clairement qu'Hiken devait rougir.

\- Je les ai laissés partir avec une petite astuce. Tu devrais t'amuser bientôt un petit peu plus, yoi.

« Eeeeh...? »

Ace raccrocha.

* * *

Koro-sensei et Karasuma revinrent à la vieille école avec les gâteaux promis pour voir Marco, toujours dans la case prison étrangement vide, occupé à faire de la paperasse.

\- Où sont les élèves ? demanda Karasuma.

\- Ils ont profité du fait que Cassandra m'ait collé de la paperasse à remplir pour prendre le large, yoi, répondit Marco d'une voix indifférente. Ils font des progrès et Ace s'amuse comme un petit fou.

\- Nyurufufufufu ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! fit Koro-sensei.

* * *

Ace devait se concentrer deux fois plus sur son Haki pour percevoir ses proies, puisqu'elles étaient devenues encore plus prudentes dans leurs mouvements. Ils faisaient des progrès pour ce qui était d'effacer leur existence et se fondre dans le décor, ne faisant qu'un avec leur environnement. Leurs _voix_ commençaient à devenir un peu plus difficiles à capter. Un débutant se serait fait avoir.

Mais Ace était un commandant, malheureusement pour eux.

Ritsu annonça le temps restant. Encore une minute et Marco prendrait son envol.

Ace écarta une branche pour voir le même groupe qui avait tendu un piège à Karasuma l'attendre.

\- Tu viens nous chercher ? demanda Okano.

Ace eut un reniflement sarcastique, et leur tourna le dos, avant de disparaître d'un soru.

\- Ritsu, dis à Marco de s'occuper des jeunes à la grosse tête qui pense nous avoir comme ils ont eu les deux autres, demanda Ace.

\- _Aye Taisho ! Arrrgh ! Le message est transmis !_ assura Ritsu.

Ace arriva rapidement à la piscine.

Marco devait décoller d'un instant à l'autre.

Pas besoin de Haki pour deviner que Karma et Sugino étaient sous l'eau. Ace ne se cassa pas la tête. Il alla se poser dans le ruisseau qui continuait d'alimenter la piscine. L'eau n'arrivait pas à ses chevilles, n'entrant pas en contact avec autre chose que ses chaussures. Ce fut parfait, car Ace avait besoin de son pouvoir. Il chauffa brutalement l'eau. Si à proximité, elle se mit à bouillir, il savait qu'elle se rafraîchirait une fois dans le bassin, dû à la plus grosse quantité. Mais progressivement, l'eau sous laquelle Karma et Sugino étaient embusqués deviendrait beaucoup trop chaude pour eux. Ace eut un sourire en voyant le duo jaillir de l'eau en grimaçant, et fut sur eux en un instant.

Tap tap !

\- J'vous ai eus ! On vous a pourtant prévenu, non ?

\- Je te l'avais dit, Sugino, ils se feraient pas avoir par ce coup là, pas après nous avoir observé durant la première manche, soupira Karma.

\- J'vous laisse, reste une minute pour trouver Nagisa.

Et Ace disparut.

* * *

Nagisa sursauta en sentant quelque chose se refermer sur son épaule.

\- Tu as fait des progrès, Nagisa-kun, approuva Marco en le relâchant.

Il vint se poser au sol devant le bleu avant de reprendre forme humaine et sortir Ritsu.

- _Le temps imparti est écoulé ! Arrrgh ! C'est une victoire pirate ! La rançon sera payée sous forme de devoirs en plus !_ fit l'AI.

Nagisa eut un soupir, et Marco lui frotta le crâne.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, tu es même très doué, mais tu peux faire mieux, améliorer ton talent, le pousser toujours plus loin, yoi. Tu travailleras ça avec Ace ce week-end. Grimpe.

Marco lui tourna le dos et lui désigna ce qu'il entendait par 'grimper'. Avec hésitation et un peu de difficulté, Nagisa se hissa sur le dos de Marco.

\- Ne t'accroche pas à mon cou, mais à mes épaules, je te prie, demanda l'enseignant. Tu pourrais m'étrangler en plein vol et c'est la dernière chose dont on a besoin, yoi.

Nagisa déplaça ses mains pour les accrocher aux épaules de Marco qui garda les bras le long du corps avant de sauter en l'air, dépassant les arbres, avant de se changer. La transformation était rapide, presque impossible à anticiper, et en moins de deux, Nagisa était assis sur le dos d'un oiseau bleu géant de son point de vue.

\- Couche-toi, tu fais résistance au vent, lui dit Marco.

Le bleu obéit et son enseignant plia ses ailes, plongeant dans les arbres, avant de les redéployer pour prendre de la vitesse en vol. En quelques secondes, ils furent de nouveau dans la cour de la vieille école. Marco se posa avec douceur sur le sol et Nagisa glissa à terre.

\- Merci sensei.

Marco reprit sa forme humaine en hochant la tête, avant de faire face au reste des élèves.

\- Eh bien les jeunes, il semblerait que cela se conclut par des devoir en plus pour vous, yoi.

\- Même si on s'est choppés des devoirs en plus, c'était assez cool... avoua Kayano.

\- C'est dingue quand même cette façon de ressentir les choses, commenta Fuwa. On se croirait presque dans un manga.

* * *

Depuis que Cassandra avait jugé qu'il était de nouveau apte à reprendre les activités physiques intenses, Ace avait troqué son jogging du matin par un tour en Free Runing de la ville, à la tombé du jour. Une fois son parcours achevé, il prenait son temps, assis au bord d'un toit, pour regarder le soleil se coucher, chaque jour un peu plus tôt avec l'approche de l'hiver. Il regardait ce monde si différent du sien avec une humeur pensive, avant de retourner auprès des deux autres pour le dîner et la nuit.

Le bruit des vagues, l'odeur du sel... tout ceci lui manquait. Toutes ces choses qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être libre.

La différence entre cette nuit-là, et l'habitude, ce fut de trouver Koro-sensei assis sur le toit de l'immeuble qu'Ace avait désigné comme la fin de son parcours.

\- Sensei ?

Koro-sensei releva la tête et sourit à Ace.

\- Maaaa, Ace-kun, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Ace vint s'asseoir au bord du toit à côté du poulpe et remarqua un livre entre les tentacules du prof.

\- Vous lisiez quoi ?

Koro-sensei ferma le livre et le tendit à Ace.

\- _L'île au Trésor_ de Stevenson. Un grand classique de la littérature. C'est une histoire d'aventures et de pirates. Nous aussi, nous avons des pirates, une certaine vision d'eux, un imaginaire à leur sujet. Beaucoup des représentations fait dans la culture populaire, que ce soit en livre, en bande dessinée ou au cinéma, sont inspirées d'un des personnages clefs du livre, le pirate John Long Silver.

Ace se figea et regarda Koro-sensei avec surprise.

\- Silver ? Vous avez dit Silver ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Ace eut un petit rire et rendit le livre à son enseignant.

\- Je connais un vieux pirate du nom de Silver. Bon, il approche bien des soixante, soixante dix ans, mais il a gardé pas mal en fougue et prestance. Marco pourrait vous parler de lui en long, en large et en travers, ils étaient rivaux quand Silver était encore dans le métier. Aujourd'hui, c'est qu'un vieillard qui aide les rookies à poursuivre leur montée de la Grand Line en leur offrant les moyens de descendre à l'île Gyojin.

\- Silver Rayleigh ? demanda Koro-sensei en tirant de sa robe de prof un paquet de chips qu'il ouvrit pour tendre à Ace.

Ace piocha dedans une petite poignée et commença à grignoter.

\- Marco vous a parlé de lui ?

\- Il l'a mentionné. Apparemment, il était le bras droit de l'homme qu'il jugeait le plus puissant qu'il ait connu. Cet Old Roger est un homme que j'aurai bien voulu rencontrer.

\- On vous prendrait pour un fou, par chez nous, grommela Ace.

\- En quoi ?

\- Cet homme a fait trop de mal pour qu'il soit apprécié. Vous, disant que vous auriez voulu le connaître, c'est quelque chose de totalement dingue... pourtant, j'ai l'habitude des situations absurdes, après avoir élevé sept ans mon otouto.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, à ce que je vois, cet individu.

\- Qui ? Le fuku-senshô ou le senshô ? J'ai rien contre Ray-san... il est sympathique, comprend ce que j'ai plus ou moins vécu. Il n'avait pas les infos pour m'aider et on s'est connus quand il était beaucoup trop tard. Il a fallut qu'il s'adresse à une connaissance révolutionnaire servant de taupe dans la Marine pour obtenir des effets personnels de son capitaine et comprendre qu'il me devait quelque chose...

Ace s'interrompit alors qu'il allait manger une nouvelle chips.

\- Pourquoi d'ailleurs garder ce genre de chose et ne pas s'en débarrasser ? Sengoku semble pas du genre à garder des trophées des criminels qui l'ont fait chier, et Garp est tellement peu soigneux qu'il les aurait réduits en miette par inadvertance... il y a des profondeurs inexplorées parmi les officiers de la Marine.

Cela le fit rire doucement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toi ici, Ace-kun ? demanda Koro-sensei en enfournant des chips dans sa bouche.

\- Après avoir fait mes devoirs, et réviser mes leçons, je fais le tour du coin en Free Running, histoire de me vider le crâne. J'ai découvert au bout de quelques temps cet endroit. C'est le plus haut bâtiment de la ville, la vue est grandiose. J'ai pris l'habitude de m'arrêter ici pour penser un peu. C'est une vieille habitude que j'ai, en fait. Tous les soirs, quand j'étais gamin, je partais faire un tour et je m'installais sur une branche, avec vue sur la mer, histoire de réfléchir. Quand j'ai pris le large, c'était sur l'un des espars du navire où j'étais. Je réfléchissais au présent, au passé... à mes attentes sur l'avenir.

Ace ramena ses jambes contre lui, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

\- Vous savez, j'ai des sentiments contradictoires envers ma situation actuelle.

\- En quoi ? demanda doucement Koro-sensei.

\- J'ai trouvé ici ce que je n'ai pas en mon monde d'origine. La liberté que je poursuivais depuis toujours, ce que je cherchais réellement, c'est possible pour moi de le vivre ici... mais je ne suis pas heureux pour autant. Le monde qui veut ma mort me manque. La vie que j'avais en tant que pirate me manque. Je dois être masochiste quelque part, mais les faits sont là.

\- Il est vrai que parfois, on n'arrive pas à trouver la sérénité d'âme dans un environnement qui nous offre ce qu'on cherche plus que tout. Cela donne un sentiment trop amer, trop facile. L'être humain est fait pour lutter. Lutter pour chercher le bonheur. Le poursuivre, l'espérer. Tu es bien philosophique, je n'imaginais pas ça de toi, Ace-kun.

\- Sensei... je peux vous poser une question ?

\- C'est mon rôle de répondre aux mieux aux questions de mes élèves, alors, bien entendu, lui assura le poulpe.

Ace garda un instant le silence, jugeant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire, avant de poser sa question, regardant la ville, avec une voix basse pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

\- Si... si le plus grand criminel de votre monde venait à mourir en laissant un enfant derrière... est-ce que... est-ce que cet enfant aurait le droit de vivre ? Quand bien même son père aurait fait beaucoup de mal...

\- Ma réponse serait que oui, cet enfant à le droit de vivre. Même si sa vie sera sans doute difficile, et qu'il sera très certainement victime des jugements pré fondés des gens qui ont souffert à cause de son père, il n'est pas responsable de cela. Une erreur de naissance ne doit pas lui coûter le droit de vivre. Après, j'ai assez vécu pour prendre du recul sur ce genre de situation. Je n'ai moi-même pas connu mes parents, ils auraient pu être très bien des individus malfaisants. Cela me permet de voir les choses ainsi. Malheureusement, les être humains sont plein de sentiments et de passions. Quand on a mal, on cherche un moyen d'extérioriser cette douleur, et il se peut qu'une victime innocente en fasse les frais. Les gens, qui diront à cet enfant qu'il n'a pas le droit de vivre, souffrent. Même si l'entendre fait mal, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Je peux comprendre que les pardonner soit dur, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. On ne peut pas vivre éternellement en ayant une dent contre le monde entier.

\- So ka...

\- Tu es dans ce genre de situation, c'est ça, Ace-kun ? Raison pour laquelle ton camarade n'a pas donné le vrai nom de votre Kaizoku Ou.

Ace garda le silence, les paupières closes.

\- Roger... Gol D. Roger. C'était son nom... j'ai plusieurs fois demandé au Jiji si cela valait la peine que je vienne au monde, mais il ne m'a jamais dit oui ou non clairement... vous savez... c'est une horreur... grandir en haïssant la vie, se demandant pourquoi on s'obstine à exister... et réaliser à l'instant de sa mort qu'on est au final, heureux d'avoir vécu...

Ace regarda ses mains.

\- A l'âge de huit ans, j'ai commencé à me bagarrer dans les bars. Je demandais au gens ce qu'ils feraient s'ils avaient le fils de Roger devant eux... je pouvais pas supporter ce qu'ils disaient, alors, j'essayais de les faire taire. J'ai cessé de faire ça quand Luffy est entré dans ma vie. Il était heureux que j'existe. Il avait besoin de moi, alors, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour prendre soin de lui. Quand j'ai su de qui il était lui-même l'enfant, je l'ai envié. Pas parce que cet homme est toujours là pour faire parler de lui et grincer des dents le Gouvernement... je l'ai envié parce qu'il ne savait pas de qui il était le fils. Et qu'il s'en contrefichait... j'aurais voulu être dans ce cas de figure, mais ma chère _nounou_ me l'a rappelé trop souvent que je portais le nom de ce salopard. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, des gars ont découvert qui nous étions et ils ont essayé de nous faire disparaître en nous plongeant dans un tonneau d'acide. Vu que je me suis accroché au bord pour ne pas être plongé dedans, j'y ai laissé la peau de mes doigts. On a réussi à en réchapper tant bien que mal. Je me souviens encore de l'air absolument perplexe de mon frangin. Il connaissait pas ces gens, il ne leur avait rien fait, à sa connaissance, pour qu'on lui en veuille. Moi, je savais que notre simple existence les gênait.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de masquer ses larmes.

\- Shirohige a été la première personne assez intelligente et âgée pour savoir ce que ça impliquait vraiment d'être le fils du Roger... et pourtant il m'a accepté. Il s'attendait, quand je lui ai dit ça, à quelque chose de plus grave, honteux... il m'a accepté comme son fils, malgré le fait que Roger soit celui qui lui ait infligé beaucoup de ses cicatrices. Et pour le remercier, j'ai agi connement, nous conduisant tous à la déchéance... je sais très bien que Cassandra dit qu'il n'en avait déjà plus pour longtemps ! Qu'il était déjà grièvement malade ! Mais les faits restent les mêmes... je n'ai jamais cessé d'attirer des ennuis à ceux qui me sont proches... ma mère n'aurait pas eu besoin de se pousser à bout si elle n'avait eut aucune raison de craindre le Gouvernement... Luffy n'aurait jamais reçu toutes ses blessures quand il était gosse, s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à vouloir être ami avec moi... il n'aurait pas manqué de mourir dans le Grey Terminal quand ces enflures de nobles y ont mit le feu ! Je...

Koro-sensei posa un tentacule apaisant sur la nuque d'Ace, le coupant dans son début de crise.

\- Shhhh... tu ne vois que la partie sombre du tableau, Ace-kun... tu as apporté beaucoup à ceux qui t'entourent. Crois-tu que si ta mère n'avait pas été heureuse dans l'expectative de ta venue au monde, elle se serait risquée pour toi ? Crois-tu que sans toi, ton frère aurait réussi à faire tout ce chemin, en sachant que tu as tout fait pour le rendre fort et l'aimer ? Si tu n'avais aucune valeur, penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais été l'une des personnes que ton équipage a choisi de tenter de ramener à la vie ? Crois-tu que ceux qui ont essayé de te sauver auraient agi si tu n'en valais pas la peine ? Tu vois, Ace-kun, j'ai vu depuis le premier jour, malgré ta proximité avec Marco-san, que tu avais l'habitude de supporter toi-même tous les malheurs du monde, comme si c'était ta punition, ton fardeau. J'ai vu, malgré le fait que tu essayais de t'intégrer et de te socialiser, que tu étais plus habitué à te tenir debout seul, comme si tu te jugeais indigne des autres. Tu es un jeune homme formidable, n'en doute jamais. Ton monde n'a pas su apprécier ta valeur, mais ce n'est pas pour eux que tu dois t'arrêter de vivre ou ne pas essayer de profiter de ta vie. Pour ceux que tu aimes et qui te le rendent, pose ton fardeau, respire, et souris. Tu as le droit au bonheur, Ace-kun, n'en doute jamais.

\- Merci, sensei... vous savez, j'aurais préféré entendre ça quand j'étais gosse, plutôt que les coups de poing de Garp qui me disait d'arrêter de broyer du noir.

Ace eut un pauvre sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Comment en es-tu venu à être élevé par cet homme, si c'est lui qui a fait exécuter ton père ?

\- Roger a eu une entrevue avec Garp, peu avant de mourir. Il lui a demandé de veiller sur moi, de s'assurer que personne ne découvre mon existence, que je puisse survivre. Garp a tenu promesse... bon, il était rarement là et quand il me voyait, c'était surtout pour me frapper sur le crâne en me criant que je deviendrais un officier de la Marine. Mais je lui dois quand même pas mal...

Ace respira profondément et se leva en remarquant qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

\- Cela m'a fait du bien de parler avec vous, sensei... merci.

Et il s'inclina.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'enseignant, jeune homme, tu n'as pas à me remercier. File, on doit t'attendre. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas, je serais ravi de t'écouter.

Ace eut un petit sourire, essuya une dernière fois ses yeux, avant de se jeter du toit, pour atterrir sur un autre, quelques étages plus bas, dans une roulade, et continuer à partir en courant. Koro-sensei le regarda s'éloigner en terminant le paquet de chips.

* * *

Cassandra avait tout juste eu le temps de demander à Ace où il était passé qu'Hiken passa comme une fusée devant elle, manquant de la renverser, et avec elle, leur repas. Marco reposa rapidement les couverts qu'il avait en main, alors qu'il mettait la table, et réceptionna le brun dans ses bras quand il lui sauta dessus. Il glissa ses bras sous les fesses du plus jeune pour qu'il ne tombe pas alors qu'il sentait les jambes du brun s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. En un rien de temps, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des jours, avant de se séparer.

\- Tu as pleuré, yoi, nota Marco en remarquant les yeux rouges et les traces de larmes séchées sur les joues du brun.

\- Je vais mieux, rassura Ace tout aussi bas.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je te l'assure. Sers-moi juste dans tes bras.

Marco attira le brun un peu plus contre lui, calant la tête brune sous son menton, le serrant d'un bras contre sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard noir à Cassandra qui déposait le repas à table avec un petit sourire, mais ne se détacha pas pour autant de son jeune amant. Ace se redressa, plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Marco avant de sauter à terre.

\- Je vais me laver les mains et j'arrive.

Et Ace s'éloigna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Cassandra.

\- Outre qu'il a mangé des chips avant de venir ? J'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée, yoi. J'ai une simple impression qu'il est plus léger et plus tranquille qu'avant... comme il l'était après m'avoir avoué qui il était avant qu'on ne commence à sortir ensemble, yoi.

* * *

 ***Ukemi : terme utilisé en judo pour chuter sans se faire mal.**


	19. Voleur !

**Bonsoir à tous ! Le chapitre que je vous présente est court, c'est vrai. Mais en contrepartie, le prochain sera un vrai colosse (du moins, je l'espère, parce que je l'ai pas encore écrit, mais les évènements le suggère). Donc, voilà, aujourd'hui... on va faire plaisir aux pervers qui lisent la fic avec un vol d'un genre particulier qui irait très bien à Koro-sensei.**

 **En attendant donc vos commentaires et le prochain chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace s'étrangla dans son thé quand il se retrouva face à une Cassandra plus qu'énervée... et son scalpel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes soutiens-gorge, Hiken no Ace !?

Ace cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien compris la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec des soutifs... il avait dû mal comprendre ?

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, Hiken. Alors, où sont mes sous-vêtements ? Quel genre de blague tu prépares avec ?

\- Cassandra, Ace n'a pas le temps de faire des blagues, yoi, défendit Marco.

\- Toi, la ferme, c'est à Ace que je parle.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à tes affaires, Cassandra. J'ai assez d'instinct de survie pour savoir que c'est la _pire_ chose à faire ! s'indigna Ace. Je le jure sur tout ce que tu veux, je ne suis coupable de rien, _pour une fois_ , d'ailleurs.

La blonde le regarda un instant avec suspicion, puis rangea son scalpel dans son décolleté.

\- Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard pour les cours, grommela la blonde.

* * *

En entrant en classe, Ace remarqua que Koro-sensei n'était pas encore présent. Néanmoins, il nota que tout le monde était autour de Nakamura, discutant avec animation, un certain dégoût se lisant facilement sur leur visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Ace.

\- Il y a eu une plainte de plusieurs femmes au sujet d'un voleur de sous-vêtements, en ville, raconta Nakamura. C'est quoi le bonnet de Cassandra-san ? Le voleur se spécialise dans les fortes poitrines, alors, elle devrait faire attention...

\- Pas la moindre idée, G, je pense. Mais ça expliquerait le fait que j'ai manqué de me retrouver avec un scalpel dans le crâne au petit-déjeuner. Je peux voir ?

On lui fila le journal et Ace le lut, ses yeux s'arrondissant sous l'étonnement.

\- Même Thatch ferait pas se genre de chose... quoique...

Ace resta un instant pensif.

\- Non, il le ferait pas, même pas aux filles à bord. Il aurait trop peur de se faire castrer. Haruta a déjà failli le faire quand il lui a offert un soutif gonflable pour son anniversaire, y'a quatre ans. Faut vraiment être dérangé ou désespéré pour faire ça.

\- Après, tu l'as dit toi-même, le premier jour, pointa Kayano. Un homme de son âge normalement constitué doit avoir une vie de ce côté là. Puisque avec son apparence, _il_ peut pas se permettre d'avoir une vie sexuelle classique...

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur un Koro-sensei de bonne humeur... qui devint livide en voyant le regard empli de dégoût que lui jeta sa classe. Les élèves se consultèrent du regard et on lança le journal à Koro-sensei qui devint encore plus livide et se mit à trembler.

\- « Un voleur de sous-vêtement spécialisé dans l'attaque des femmes à fortes poitrines... le coupable est un grand individu avec une énorme tête jaune... son rire est décrit comme étant 'nurufufufufu' et il laisse toujours une étrange matière visqueuse sur son passage ».

\- C'est vous, trait pour trait, Koro-sensei, pointa Ace.

\- Je suis déçu, laissa tomber Mimura.

\- Comment avez-vous pu oser ? souffla Hinata.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Attendez un instant ! Je ne sais rien de tout cela ! se défendit l'octopus.

\- Je vous crois autant que quand Garp disait qu'il était d'accord pour que je devienne un pirate, grommela Ace en se laissant aller sur sa chaise pour mettre les pieds sur son bureau.

Une fille de la classe se leva et exigea son alibi. Après tout, il y avait eu un incident de ce genre la nuit dernière et si Koro-sensei avait un alibi, cela voudrait dire qu'il était innocent. Sauf que voilà, l'alibi était le suivant :

\- Oh, j'étais en train de secouer des frites françaises en sautant entre dix et trente kilomètres d'altitude.

\- QUI PEUT VÉRIFIER UN TRUC PAREIL ?!

SBAM !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Marco agacé.

\- J'en ai bien assez avec Cassandra qui me hurle dans les oreilles pour savoir si je lui aurais fait la sale blague de lui voler ses sous-vêtements, alors j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne raison de hurler, yoi !

Terasaka lui donna le journal pour lui dire pourquoi tout le monde était énervé, alors que l'un de ses potes disait qu'un alibi ne servait à rien avec Koro-sensei. Ce qui était vrai car peu importe où il était, Koro-sensei pouvait revenir en une fraction de seconde en ville.

\- Et avec l'alibi que vous nous avez donné, y'a que Marco-sensei qui peut le confirmer, pointa Hazama.

\- Il risque pas de confirmer quoi que ce soit de ce que Koro-sensei faisait hier soir, marmonna Ace en regardant le plafond.

Les élèves regardèrent leur enseignant blond avec intérêt.

\- Je suis un homme adulte, ce que je fais de mes nuits ne vous regarde en rien, yoi, rouspéta Marco en plissant les yeux.

Isogai se leva et se mit entre Koro-sensei et la classe.

\- Attendez tout le monde, on peut pas l'accuser comme ça ! rouspéta le délégué. Il est vrai que Koro-sensei a un comportement parfois un peu déplacé pour un professeur, mais il en va de même pour Marco-sensei. Mais si on réfléchit bien, jusqu'à présent, le pire que Koro-sensei ait fait c'est ramassé et lire des magazines pornos prendre des photos de filles sur la plage en bikini être acheté par des photos de filles en maillot espionner Cassandra-san quand elle a sa tenue d'infirmière écrire des lettres de demande pour les filles des magazines porno pour leur proposer des soutiens-gorge de tentacules, à la place de leurs mains et...

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Isogai s'interrompit, dégoûté, et tournant le dos à Koro-sensei, il lui dit :

\- Sensei, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-nous la vérité.

\- Pas toi aussi, Isogai-kun ! protesta Koro-sensei.

\- Et si c'était vous, Marco-sensei, le coupable, supposa Hazama.

\- Aucun risque, je suis gay, c'est la dernière chose que je ferais de voler les sous-vêtements d'une fille, yoi. Ace peut vous donner mon alibi, si vous avez besoin.

\- Je peux confirmer que tu es resté toute la nuit au _lit,_ c'est exact... ricana Ace.

\- T'es surpris ? demanda Karma à Nagisa.

\- De ?

\- Qu'ils osent dire de but en blanc comment ils ont passé la nuit dernière.

\- Pas vraiment, lui dit Nagisa avec un sourire de coin.

\- Mais le sujet n'est pas là, fit Marco en jetant un regard noir à Ace. Nous en sommes à déterminer si Koro-sensei est coupable ou pas, yoi.

Koro-sensei alla vers la porte rapidement.

\- Sensei est innocent ! Quel culot ! Très bien tout le monde ! Venez donc avec moi dans la salle des professeurs ! Afin de prouver la force de ma volonté, je vais jeter tous les magazines que j'ai achetés récemment et qui sont dans mon bureau !

\- Tu les as pas brûlés ? s'étonna Okuda à Ace.

\- J'avais autre chose à faire en ce moment qui nécessitait plus de travail de ma part pour que je puisse me permettre de faire un détour par la salle des profs pour cramer les magazines de Koro-sensei, répondit Ace.

Un groupe d'élèves et Marco suivirent Koro-sensei hors de la salle de classe pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs où Cassandra regarda l'octopus vider son tiroir... c'est là qu'il tira quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à un magazine.

\- Mais c'est à moi ! s'indigna la blonde en retirant du tentacule tremblant le soutien-gorge.

En effet, c'était bien à la blonde vue qu'il y avait le logo de la marque _Criminal_ sur un bout du tissu.

\- Sérieux... souffla Terasaka.

Hinata appela alors le reste de la classe, le cahier d'appel en main. Toutes les filles de la classe avaient leur taille de poitrine inscrite à côté de leur nom dans le cahier. C'est en le voyant que Marco commença à froncer les sourcils. Il échangea un regard avec Ace. Cette histoire était foireuse.

\- POURQUOI JE SUIS LA SEULE AVEC « ZÉRO À JAMAIS » !? s'indigna Kayano.

Marco nota une feuille dépassant de la dernière page et ouvrit le cahier d'appel à cet endroit. C'était une liste de toutes les femmes avec une poitrine avec un bonnet F ou plus de la ville, avec leur adresse.

Koro-sensei essaya de désamorcer le conflit en proposant des grillades, mais sur les brochettes qu'il avait déjà préparées pour un barbecue dans l'après-midi, ce n'était pas de la viande... mais encore une fois, des soutiens-gorge.

\- Ce gars est dangereux...

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

\- C'est immonde...

* * *

La classe se termina sur un Koro-sensei mal à l'aise qui s'en alla, la tête basse, sous le regard de ses élèves. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que Karma qui pouvait rire de ça.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Koro-sensei a fait ça ? demanda Nagisa. Ce crime n'a rien d'une blague, c'est très grave.

\- Par rapport à l'explosion du monde, c'est assez mignon, pointa Karma en souriant.

\- Je présume...

\- Et puis, si j'étais un voleur capable de me déplacer à Mach20, je m'amuserais pas à laisser des indices brusquement un peu partout. Ace, tu voulais me montrer quoi, déjà ?

\- Quelque chose que j'ai trouvé dans le local d'EPS, lui dit Ace en se penchant pour prendre quelque chose sous sa chaise. Regardez.

Ace brandit un ballon de basket... orné d'un sous-vêtement en froufrou.

\- Si Koro-sensei faisait quelque chose comme ça, il sait très bien qu'il serait mort, pour nous, en tant qu'enseignant, pointa Karma en détournant son regard du ballon pour fixer Nagisa. Pour ce monstre d'instructeur, je pense que perdre notre confiance est la chose qu'il veut éviter à tout prix. Tout autant que d'être assassiné.

Nagisa baissa les yeux, un air presque triste sur le visage.

\- Oui... je le pense aussi.

\- Rajoutez mon nom, marmonna Ace.

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, en équilibre sur deux pieds, avant de mettre ses chaussures sur son bureau et de se mettre à jouer avec le ballon de basket, un air pensif sur le visage.

Kayano se tourna vers eux, cessant de ranger ses affaires, et commença :

\- Mais alors, Nagisa, Ace, qui...

\- Un imposteur.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Fuwa qui venait de couper la parole à sa camarade. Elle devenait de plus en plus excitée alors qu'elle leur expliquait sa théorie :

\- C'est un faux Koro-sensei ! C'est typique des histoires de Héros ! C'est le travail d'un imposteur, le méchant démoniaque !

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air blasé. Même s'ils étaient d'accord avec l'idée... c'était Fuwa, quoi...

Ace la regardait comme si elle avait deux têtes. Son ballon lui retomba sur la tête, puis dans le creux de ses bras, sans qu'il ne réagisse plus que ça. Mais cela ne gêna pas le moins du monde la détective en herbe amatrice de manga qui continua sur sa lancée :

\- Le fait que cet individu soit capable d'imiter la couleur de sa peau, sa façon de rire... ce genre de chose, cela signifie qu'il s'agit d'une personne qui a eu accès à des informations sur Koro-sensei ! Je vais demander à Ritsu de m'aider à trouver des indices.

\- C'est logique, même si je me demande de l'intérêt de faire quelque chose comme ça, pointa Karma en se levant.

Ace eut un reniflement narquois en recommençant à jouer avec son ballon.

\- Un piège. D'une façon ou d'une autre, on a besoin que quelqu'un, proche de Koro-sensei, ou Koro-sensei lui-même, cherche à prouver son innocence dans cette affaire. Et pour ça, ils doivent avoir prévu quelque chose pour capturer le poisson qui mordra à l'hameçon. Si ce n'est pas Koro-sensei lui-même, il serait question d'un appât qui marchera dix fois mieux. Après tout, si quelqu'un fait au mieux pour laver Koro-sensei de tout soupçon, il faut qu'il ait une certaine relation avec le prof. Qui, ici, serait prêt à ça ?

A l'exception de l'irréductible Terasaka qui essayait de rentrer chez lui (pour être rattrapé par le col par Karma), tout le monde leva la main.

\- Qui, ici, pense que Koro-sensei restera dans son coin à faire du tricot avec ses tentacules, si l'un des membres de cette classe est en danger ?

Tout les bras se baissèrent.

\- De toute façon, si les rumeurs se répandent, il est probable qu'il ne puisse plus rester en ville, et dans ce cas de figure, on aurait tout à perdre. Pourquoi on ne mordrait pas tous ensemble à l'hameçon ? A plusieurs, il y a moins de chance qu'on se fasse avoir, et bien plus de possibilités qu'on parvienne à attraper le vrai coupable, lui botter le cul, et tout ça, de façon à ce que le poulpe nous en doive une bonne.

La soif de sang de la classe lui répondit aisément.

* * *

Des silhouettes pénétrèrent furtivement dans l'enceinte sécurisée de la bâtisse.

\- Fufufufu... rit doucement Fuwa, accroupie dans l'herbe dans sa tenue d'EPS, comme ses camarades. Quasiment adulte de corps et d'esprit, la grande Détective est là !

\- Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est usé du Free Running pour entrer ici, pointa Nagisa.

Ace atterrit pas loin de lui en une roulade et se releva aisément pour épousseter son bermuda.

\- Chapitre douze, article cent trente du code pénal japonais, toute effraction est punie par une amende de minimum cent mille yen, ou un emprisonnement ne pouvant pas excéder trois ans, annonça Hiken.

Il leur offrit un immense sourire de morveux en voyant ses camarades de classe commencer à paniquer.

\- Sauf que monsieur a oublié de préciser que la majorité pénale est de vingt ans, donc, seul lui risque officiellement une punition, rectifia Karma en tirant la langue à son ami.

\- Rabat-joie, bouda Ace.

Terasaka écarta Karma et Ace pour s'avancer vers Fuwa et avoir des explications sur la raison pour laquelle qu'elle pensait avoir le coupable en venant ici.

\- C'est un établissement spécialisé dans l'entraînement performant de pros. Et j'ai entendu dire que pendant deux semaines, un groupe d'idoles avec de large poitrine viennent répéter la chorégraphie de leur nouveau tube. Ce stage finit demain. Il n'y a aucun moyen que le coupable laisse la lingerie _ultime_ lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Je vois... commenta Terasaka.

L'attention des élèves fut alors attirée par Koro-sensei, en tenu de ninja, caché dans les buissons. Il était plus excité à la vue de la lingerie qui se balançait sur la corde à linge, que par l'idée d'être énervé contre le vrai coupable. De quoi le soupçonner encore plus.

Ils allaient demander à Ace de le faire évacuer quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Hiken avait disparu. Cela permit d'ailleurs à Karma de réaliser que quelqu'un venait. Un homme tout de noir vêtu avec le visage caché par un casque de moto jaune où était dessiné un sourire blanc. La façon dont il grimpa le mur d'enceinte, puis sauta dans le parc de la propriété, pour enfin s'arrêter devant les sous-vêtements... sa fluidité disait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le coupable tendit une main vers les soutiens-gorge quand... Koro-sensei se jeta sur lui, ses tentacules s'enroulant autour de sa prise en rugissant. S'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils savaient, ses élèves auraient songé qu'il faisait bien autre chose qu'arrêter un voleur. Quelque chose de bien plus horrible qu'un simple vol.

En voyant ça depuis son perchoir sur le toit, Ace frissonna. Heureusement que les mangas hentai de Jiru étaient partis en cendre avec le _Moby Dick_ , parce que la scène devant lui y ressemblait fortement.

\- Montre-moi ton visage, espèce d'imposteur ! gronda finalement Koro-sensei en arrachant le casque de la tête de l'homme.

Et une tête bien connue apparut. C'était l'ancien assistant de Karasuma, un type à lunettes et aux cheveux presque ras. Un gars du nom de Tsuruta-san. Il resta légèrement inquiet et effrayé alors que Koro-sensei restait perplexe devant ça.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? demanda le poulpe.

Beep beep.

Les cordes à linges devinrent rapidement une haute cage de tissu anti-sensei.

Shiro s'avança de l'ombre.

\- Il avait une dette envers ce pays, alors, je me suis permis de l'emprunter à Karasuma-sensei. Je l'ai utilisé pour vous attirer dans cette cage faite de tissu anti-sensei. C'est la même méthode utilisée par vos élèves sur l'île du sud. Avant de vous attaquer, on vous encercle.

Itona sauta dans le piège, ses tentacules couverts d'une sorte d'armure de plastique dont la partie externe était faite d'anti-sensei. A sa main, il avait un coutelas de la même matière.

\- A présent, Koro-sensei, devrions-nous commencer le combat à mort final ?

Itona attaqua depuis les hauteurs. De l'extérieur, on voyait les draps se déformer sous les coups.

\- D'abord, changer dramatiquement le terrain. Il est plus facile d'enfermer que de frapper. J'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser votre stratégie, leur dit Shiro d'un air supérieur, malgré son costume blanc masquant sa tête.

Il avait tout manigancé. Les multiples vols. Plaquer les prises dans les affaires de Koro-sensei. Tsuruta-san n'y était pour rien. Pour cette nuit, uniquement, il avait besoin d'un substitut à Itona. Le gars en lui-même n'avait pas voulu le faire, mais c'était un de ses supérieurs, plus haut que Karasuma, qui lui en avait donné l'ordre.

Tout avait été millimétré. Perdre la confiance de ses élèves le ralentirait, car cela le déstabiliserait mentalement, puis, il suffisait de mettre en place l'hameçon parfait, avec la fausse rumeur de camp d'entraînement d'idoles.

\- Vous mettez toujours en place des plans tordus... grinça Fuwa.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle être un adulte, lui répondit Shiro. J'y pense ! Vous n'appréciez pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière ces draps ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer la tactique. Ces draps sont renforcés par des fibres d'anti-sensei. Très solides et ils ne casseraient pas même face à la charge d'un tank. J'ai masqué leur odeur assez particulière, avec celle de la lessive. Sur les tentacules d'Itona, ce sont des gants fait de lames d'anti-sensei. Parce qu'on a dû mélanger les composants afin de les rendre résistants à des attaques à haute vitesse, en comparaison avec vos lames, ce n'est pas aussi efficace, mais quand les deux groupes de tentacules vont se confronter l'un à l'autre, seulement un recevra lentement des dommages. Il y a aussi la position d'Itona. Il attaque continuellement depuis les hauteurs, coupant la seule échappatoire possible. Au vu de cela, je pense pouvoir assurer qu'il ne s'en relèvera pas.

Il y avait une certaine satisfaction de sa voix.

\- C'est ma victoire, Nii-san ! fit Itona avec une voix pleine de réjouissance sans cesser d'attaquer Koro-sensei. Je vais te tuer et ainsi répondre à la seule et unique question qui importe... en d'autres termes, je vais prouver qui est le plus fort !

Alors qu'il allait donner le coup de grâce, Koro-sensei agit. Il se tordit, la bouche grande ouverte pour rire, sa tête s'aplatissant pour mieux onduler entre les attaques. Il finit ensuite par se déplacer tellement vite qu'il pouvait aisément arranger sa tenue entre les attaques.

\- Bien joué, Itona-kun ! Si j'étais toujours le sensei du premier semestre, tu m'aurais très certainement tué. Mais ta façon d'attaquer est très simple. Peu importe la vitesse, la puissance des tes attaques ou le nombre de stratégie que ton gardien inventera, au bout de la troisième confrontation, je pense pouvoir prétendre te percer à jour.

\- C'est ridicule... réfuta Itona.

Koro-sensei neutralisa les tentacules d'Itona dans un morceau de sa tenue de ninja, tout sourire, en disant :

\- Itona-kun. Même sensei apprend. Sans cela, comment serais-je capable d'enseigner chaque jour à mes élèves ?

Il relâcha les tentacules d'Itona et eut un petit sourire.

\- Bien, à présent, devrions-nous mettre en pièce cette gênante cage de tissu ? Mon expérience avec mon ultime défense de cet été m'a permis d'apprendre une technique.

Il réunit ses bras et jambes tentacules en une grosse boule qu'il pressa ensemble, commençant à produire de la lumière, aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître.

\- Plutôt que mon corps tout entier, en compressant juste mes tentacules, j'arrive à une méthode qui peut produire de l'énergie.

La lumière devint de plus en plus vive, commençant à aveugler le public.

\- Souviens-toi de ça, Itona-kun. Pour sensei, l'assassinat est une éducation. Le sensei de la classe d'assassinat devient plus fort en enseignant !

Et il relâcha l'énergie.

Tout fut balayé par la puissance. Les vitres du bâtiment explosèrent, et Itona fut envoyé voler dans les airs, les plaques sur ses tentacules détruites par le souffle.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à gagner ?

Il aurait dû devenir plus fort !

Itona retomba droit dans les tentacules de Koro-sensei qui le rattrapa aisément avant de le déposer délicatement à terre.

\- Voilà où nous en sommes, Shiro-san. Ce genre d'attaque surprise n'a plus aucune chance avec moi. Laisse-le avec la classe E et retire-toi calmement. Aussi, commence à répandre les vraies informations sur mon innocence dans cette histoire de vol de sous-vêtements.

Il avait ajouté ça un peu plus nerveusement et avec des gouttes de sueur sur son visage.

\- ET MON BONNET EST UN B ! UN B ! rugit Kayano en fond.

Pendant un instant, Shiro resta silencieux. On aurait presque dit que ses yeux froids et calculateurs essayaient d'incinérer sur place Koro-sensei tout en cherchant un nouveau plan d'attaque.

La scène se coupa avec Itona qui gémissait de douleur, à genoux. Il se tenait la tête, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche.

\- J'ai mal ! Ça fait mal ! J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va s'ouvrir en deux.

Ses tentacules se contractèrent, se crispèrent, les veines saillantes.

Calmement, Shiro comprit ce qu'il en était et le lui dit, sans une once de compassion ou quoi que ce soit :

\- Je suppose que les tentacules ont commencé à dévorer ton esprit sous le choc de tes constantes défaites. C'est donc là la limite de l'esprit de cet enfant. Il semble incapable de parvenir à suivre une de mes stratégies, même à ce niveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Itona semblait en pleine agonie, au sol, et Shiro ne faisait strictement rien, juste continuer de parler calmement, exposant des faits :

\- Itona, maintenir tes tentacules en bonne santé pendant un mois nécessite l'énergie de trois centrales d'énergie thermique. Si tu ne peux pas produire de meilleurs résultats, l'organisation cessera de payer.

Et il se détourna en disant d'une voix indifférente :

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'affection pour toi, mais afin de mettre en place le prochain modèle, je dois t'abandonner à un moment ou un autre.

Shiro s'éloigna, laissant le garçon dans la détresse en proie à la folie de ses tentacules.

\- Adieu Itona, tu devras te débrouiller seul, à présent.

\- ATTENDEZ ! Vous vous prétendez un gardien ! protesta Koro-sensei.

\- Arrête de jouer les éducateurs, Monstre. La seule chose dont tu es capable c'est de tout détruire.

Il se tourna un instant pour le pointer du doigt en sifflant :

\- Je ne te pardonnerai pas. Pas même ta simple existence. Tout ce que je veux, peu importe les moyens et les sacrifices, c'est du résultat qui implique ta mort.

Et il reprit sa route, rappelant à Koro-sensei qu'il avait tout de même laissé un de ses « précieux élève » seul, en sautant sur le bord du mur d'enceinte avec beaucoup d'aisance.

Koro-sensei tourna la tête juste à temps pour intercepter un tentacule d'Itona, l'empêchant de blesser Terasaka. Fou de rage et de douleur, Itona prit la fuite, laissant la classe E derrière.

\- Itona est différent d'une créature dont le corps entier est fait de tentacules. Ceux qui ont des tentacules implantés dans leur chair humaine doivent recevoir chaque jour un traitement compatible, ou alors, ils seront torturés par une réponse douloureuse de rejet infernal. La maintenance que j'ai finie était la dernière. Il subira une intense douleur pendant que les tentacules dévoreront son esprit. Pour une personne moyenne, cela se finit trois jours plus tard, tué par la démence.

Et il s'en alla.

La classe resta dans l'herbe, sous le choc, ne sachant quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Que faire de Shiro et Itona ?

C'est la que Kayano regarda autour d'elle et posa la question à cent milliards de yen :

\- J'y pense... où est Ace ?


	20. Tuer juste une fois

**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, on a un nouveau chapitre qui vise à deux choses. La première, comme d'habitude, à ne pas voler la vedette aux élèves de la classe E. La seconde, a introduire enfin Thatch dans l'histoire.**

 **Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, nous y sommes enfin. Aujourd'hui, on récupère le Yonbantai Taisho !**

 **Oh et cookie virtuel pour ceux ou celles qui sauront d'où j'ai tiré les deux faux noms des deux frères.**

* * *

Tsuruta-san passa dans le couloir, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses lunettes de vue, une énorme bosse rouge d'apparence très douloureuse sur le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? souffla Nagisa.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il a été réprimandé par Karasuma-sensei pour sa coopération avec Shiro.

La femme qui assistait Karasuma leur expliqua ce qu'il en était réellement : c'était le coup de poing assassin de Karasuma. Il explose vos cheveux sur un diamètre de quatre centimètres et votre cuir chevelu grossit de deux centimètres à cet endroit à cause de saignement interne.

Une technique effrayante...

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas juste une bosse qui défigure ?! s'étrangla Sugino.

A côté, la quasi totalité de la classe achetait un Koro-sensei boudeur avec des petits douceurs. Pourquoi ? Parce que Koro-sensei refusait d'accepter les excuses de ses élèves qui avaient cru vraiment au piège de Shiro et avaient donc douté de leur enseignant.

Koro-sensei boudait tellement que son visage s'était allongé vers l'avant au niveau de la bouche pour faire une giga moue.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de sensei, après tout, c'est un être dégoûtant de corps et d'âme ! dit l'octopus boudeur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kimura à cet instant et le garçon était essoufflé.

Tout le monde le regarda avec espoir mais il secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont tout simplement disparu. Ni Cassandra-sensei, ni Marco-sensei, ou même Portgas, n'étaient là. Le double que m'a donné Karasuma-san correspond bien.

Les pirates étaient donc portés disparus.

\- Ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, fit Koro-sensei. Sensei s'en fait plus pour Itona-kun, qui est toujours dans la nature.

L'enseignant montra un de ses tentacules qui lui servait de bras.

\- Ces cellules sont trop dangereuses pour être transplantées dans un être humain, et surtout, pour être utilisées par eux. Maintenant que Shiro-san l'a abandonné, je m'inquiète de ce qu'il peut faire.

Personne, ni même le Ministère de la Défense, n'était capable de le retrouver.

Ils étaient soi-disant des camarades de classe, ne serait-ce que par le nom, mais ils ne savaient rien d'Itona. Pourquoi était-il obsédé à l'idée de devenir si fort ? Comment avait-il rencontré Shiro ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec des tentacules ?

Ils auraient pu dire qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus sur le passé des pirates, mais c'étaient des adultes habitués à se démerder seuls. Pas de quoi s'en faire.

Itona, lui, avait disparu avec l'air d'être très mal. Sa vie était en danger.

\- _Minna-san ! Écoutez ça !_ appela Ritsu.

Elle disparut de l'écran pour faire apparaître les informations. La présentatrice était devant une boutique vendant des téléphones. Une boutique totalement ravagée. C'était la dixième qui subissait ce sort là en ville. Les dégâts étaient tels qu'on supposait plusieurs coupables.

Mais pour la classe E, cela signifiait autre chose.

C'était le boulot d'Itona, ils en étaient certains.

\- Oui. Sensei est habitué à l'utilisation des tentacules. Avec elles, c'est largement possible de produire ce genre de dégâts.

\- Pourquoi que des boutiques de téléphones ? s'enquit Fuwa, pensive.

L'écran de Ritsu s'éteignit brusquement, avant de se rallumer, légèrement moins éclairé.

\- Ritsu-san ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Koro-sensei.

\- _Oui. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus d'électricité disponible ici,_ s'excusa l'AI. _Je suis passée sur mes batteries personnelles._

\- Le directeur nous coupe le courant ? s'étonna Karma alors que Sugaya allait allumer l'interrupteur pour bien confirmer qu'ils n'avaient plus d'alimentation.

\- _Iie. Cela touche toute la ville._

Ritsu fit apparaître un rectangle sur un côté de son écran, comme pour analyser des données, et haussa les épaules.

\- _Le modus operandi me dit que Marco-sensei et Portgas-taisho sont derrière ça_.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à faire ? demanda Terasaka.

\- C'est pour ce soir, souffla Karma.

Tout le monde le regarda.

Le garçon était assis sur sa chaise, buvant une briquette de jus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pour ce soir ? demanda Nakamura.

Nagisa comprit.

\- Ils vont récupérer leur camarade, répondit-il. Ils ont dû profiter du chaos causé par Itona pour agir.

\- Il nous faut nous occuper d'Itona-kun, de toute façon, annonça Koro-sensei. En tant qu'enseignant principal, il est de mon devoir de le trouver, l'arrêter et le protéger.

Cela mit le reste des élèves mal à l'aise.

Après tout, Itona avait, jusqu'à présent, était le pire ennemi de Koro-sensei. Ils n'étaient élève et enseignant que par le nom. Karma était de l'avis de rester au loin d'Itona. Il comprenait le modus operandi de Shiro jusqu'à un certain point. Tout le monde était des pièces de Shogi, dispensables à souhait, afin de concevoir une situation qui lui serait avantageuse. Et quelque chose lui disait que tout avait été manigancé.

Mais Koro-sensei en avait fait la promesse. Il revoyait la main de la personne la plus cher qu'il n'avait jamais eu, dans son tentacule. Il lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais abandonner ses élèves.

Et il la tiendrait.

* * *

Ce n'était pas son job d'origine.

Mais elle passait largement plus inaperçue qu'Ace ou Marco.

Cassandra referma la porte derrière elle en silence, avant de retirer ses chaussures à talon et de les glisser dans une des énormes poches de sa blouse. Elle dévala dans le noir complet l'escalier jusqu'au sous-sol, s'éclairant juste avec les loupiotes des générateurs de secours. Il fallait s'y attendre. Le laboratoire appartenait au gouvernement. Ils devaient avoir leurs propres générateurs d'énergie. Et elle était là pour s'assurer qu'ils ne marchent plus.

Elle arrangea machinalement ses gants, le cœur battant. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas allée sur le terrain. Au début de l'équipage, il n'était pas rare qu'elle aide dans les missions, mais c'était de la vieille histoire, quand ils s'étaient suffisamment agrandis, elle était revenue à son rôle de chef infirmière. Elle aimait le titre. Même si elle avait étudié par correspondance et passé le diplôme de docteur avec mention dans les différentes disciplines nécessaires à la survie de ses frères et sœurs, _infirmière_ lui plaisait plus que médecin ou docteur.

Les pensées de Cassandra se stoppèrent quand elle atteignit le bout de l'escalier. Elle chercha dans le dédale des couloirs et finit par trouver le générateur qu'elle cherchait.

Le tournevis dans ses poches fit rapidement son boulot, révélant des câbles en quantité.

Elle tira son bébé denden et le posa sur son épaule.

\- Je suis prête quand vous l'êtes, les garçons, souffla-t-elle.

« En position, yoi. » lui répondit Marco.

« Deux minutes, je viens de me réveiller d'une crise. » grommela Ace en pleine course de son côté.

\- N'en fais pas ce soir, je te prie, surtout sur la bécane, avec Thatch avec toi.

« Je rejoins Cassandra sur ce point. On en est là parce que vous êtes vivants, yoi. Ne nous ramène pas à la case départ. »

Le grommellement d'Ace fit sourire Cassandra.

Il ne changerait pas.

« J'y suis. J'ouvre et... bingo ! »

Cassandra sortit son couteau au manche de plastique. Contrairement aux deux idiots, elle préférait ne pas se prendre de jus.

Marco annonça le compte à rebours.

Les fils furent coupés.

Les loupiotes s'éteignirent. Cassandra alluma sa lampe de torche et courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir légèrement, et faire croire à une fuite, puis redescendre tout aussi vite. C'était risqué, mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couloirs souterrains, écoutant les garçons évacuer. Ils pouvaient se le permettre. Ils étaient dans des bâtiments secondaires. Il fallait qu'on ne sache pas jusqu'au dernier moment qu'ils étaient là pour Thatch. Mais elle devait s'assurer qu'ils ne trouveraient aucun moyen de ramener l'électricité ici.

La lumière de sa lampe torche trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une parfaite cachette.

Elle se glissa dans ce qui était un simple placard à balais et referma la porte derrière elle. S'asseyant à même le fond, elle se prépara à de longues heures d'attente, effaçant sa présence avec le Haki.

Elle ne pourrait pas sortir avant qu'Ace ne fasse son show.

* * *

Itona était perché sur une branche d'arbre, luttant contre la douleur infligée par les tentacules, en sueur et fiévreux. Il regarda les gardes de sécurité en poste devant la boutique. Il se tint la tête d'une main, essayant de repousser les paroles de son père.

Pas de raccourci.

Étudier chaque jour.

Seuls ceux qui faisaient leur route avec un effort sincère pouvait devenir fort.

\- _Menteur_... siffla Itona en se jetant sur la boutique, la bave aux lèvres comme un chien enragé.

La vitesse et l'impact furent tels qu'il emporta avec lui la sécurité, les assommant proprement sur les présentoirs.

Se tenant courbé par la douleur.

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de chemins détournés... belles paroles... la force d'un pauvre perdant ? Ça me rend malade... hufff... hufff..._

Ses tentacules distordues et noircies s'emparèrent de téléphones et les écrasèrent aisément. Il se redressa, laissant retomber les portables, se tenant toujours la tête.

- _Je veux gagner...la force de vaincre... je la veux..._

 _-_ Finalement, je peux voir ton visage humain, Itona-kun.

Itona releva les yeux pour voir Koro-sensei devant lui, avec les élèves de la classe E attendant hors de la boutique.

\- _Nii-san..._ souffla Itona.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Koro-sensei. Je suis ton professeur principal.

Terasaka qui se curait une oreille d'un doigt, pointa Itona avec ce même doigt et lui dit :

\- Va pas tout casser sur ton passage juste parce que tu boudes, Itona. Tu nous as foutu pas mal de problèmes, mais on veut bien laisser ça derrière, alors, ferme-la et viens avec nous.

Toujours direct, Terasaka.

Itona n'avait malheureusement qu'une idée en tête.

\- _Ta gueule... battons-nous..._ fit Itona en s'avançant faiblement vers Koro-sensei, agitant douloureusement ses tentacules atrophiés. _Cette fois... je vais gagner..._

Koro-sensei lui répondit très tranquillement avec une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

\- Bien entendu, je n'ai rien contre un combat. Mais nous sommes tous les deux des secrets nationaux. Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas cela dans un terrain vague, quelque part tranquillement ?

Il brandit ensuite une brochette, tout sourire :

\- Quand ce sera fait, nous organiserons là-bas un barbecue, et mangerons tout en cherchant un moyen de tuer Sensei !

Itona le regarda d'un air vague.

\- L'octopus est du genre persistant, tu sais, intervint Karma avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Une fois qu'il devient ton prof principal, il irait au bout de l'enfer pour t'enseigner.

\- Bien entendu, fit Koro-sensei. Parce que quand un élève se tient devant toi... l'instinct d'un professeur le pousse à vouloir enseigner.

Itona ne comprenait rien à la situation.

\- TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! cria subitement Nagisa.

Tout le monde se jeta à terre et il y eut une sourde explosion.

Une lourde poudre blanche envahit les lieux. Les hurlements de douleur d'Itona et le fait que Koro-sensei fondit quelque peu leur dirent ce qu'il en était : de la poudre anti-sensei.

On avait jeté des grenades emplies de cette poudre, dans la boutique, depuis une sorte de véhicule qui venait de débarquer dans la rue. Des hommes à l'arrière, dans la remorque, tous vêtus de combinaison anti-sensei, se redressèrent et tirèrent sur Koro-sensei.

Tout en évitant les attaques, l'octopus jura. La soif de sang d'Itona l'avait distrait, et si ça n'avait pas été le Haki naissant de Nagisa, il aurait pas vu qu'ils étaient sous attaque.

Shiro apparut au volant, une télécommande en main.

\- Ceci est la seconde flèche. Mettre Itona dans cet état faisait partie du plan.

Il appuya sur la commande et du canon sur la remorque jaillit un filet qui emprisonna Itona en pleine panique.

\- Ceci est ton service final, Itona. Maintenant, tu vas nous poursuivre, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le professeur principal ?

La voiture démarra au quart de tour, traînant derrière elle Itona sur le goudron, pris dans le filet.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?! s'enquit Koro-sensei.

\- Oui, grâce à Nagisa, répondit Isogai en toussant un peu.

\- Très bien ! Sensei s'en va aider Itona-kun et il revient !

Et Koro-sensei décolla, déjà loin le temps de cligner les yeux.

\- En étant inquiet pour nous, son temps de réaction a ralenti... ce bâtard de Shiro nous utilise comme des pièces d'échec... gronda Terasaka.

La classe E était bien remontée.

* * *

Ace regarda la lune, respirant calmement.

Marco était en position deux rues plus loin, avec une voiture sans plaque d'immatriculation.

Hiken enfourcha la moto, enfonça le casque sur sa tête, avant de poser un pied sur les pédales modifiées afin de permettre l'alimentation en feu du moteur, comme le guidon.

Il remercierait Yoshida si tout ce passait bien cette nuit.

La machine démarra et gagna rapidement de la vitesse. Le second pied rejoignit sa place, accentuant l'apport en feu.

Il avait peu d'élan, c'était risqué.

Mais il avait fait pire.

La visière teintée cachant son identité rabattu sur son visage, il sauta du toit. Le vol que firent la bécane et son conducteur fut illuminé par la lumière argentée de la lune et son désormais éternel croissant, alors qu'il prenait de la hauteur comme au ralenti, avant de retomber.

Ace serra les dents et sourit quand il passa enfin au travers la vitre.

Huitième étage, yes !

Il renversa deux pauvres scientifiques qui passaient par là, dans le noir, juste guidés par les lampes de torches qu'ils avaient.

Sans perdre un instant, Ace mit les pleins phares et se guida dans les couloirs et les bureaux jusqu'à la chambre où était enfermé Thatch. De son Haki, il sentit Cassandra réagir plus bas et évacuer les locaux, profitant du grabuge d'Hiken pour se glisser incognito dehors.

Ace prit un tournant serré dans un autre couloir et eut un sourire mauvais sous son casque en voyant la vitre qui signalait la chambre d'observation de Thatch. La porte était toujours fermée. Le point négatif, Ritsu les avaient avertis, c'était qu'en coupant le courant, ils verrouilleraient celle-ci. Pas bien grave.

Ace accéléra, fonçant dans la vitre et celle-ci se brisa sous l'impact. Des bouts de verre se plantèrent dans les roues, les stores qui préservaient l'intimité de Thatch tombèrent au sol, arrachés, et tordus pour certain.

Face à lui, juste un lit d'hôpital et des machines déjà déconnectées depuis longtemps.

Thatch se releva de derrière le lit où il s'était jeté pour se protéger et foudroya Ace du regard.

\- Préviens, avant de faire ce genre de chose, espèce d'idiot.

Ace resta un instant avec son sac entre ses bras, gardant la moto en équilibre avec un pied. Thatch avec les cheveux courts, c'était choquant.

\- Attrape. Tu te changeras plus tard.

Thatch reçut le casque de moto que lui lança Ace et sauta par-dessus le lit. Sans s'occuper des bouts de verre parsemant le carrelage, il courut jusqu'à la moto et l'enfourcha derrière le conducteur.

\- Tu dois avoir des reposes pieds pour toi. Garde-les loin de la machinerie pour ne pas te les brûler.

\- Ils ont vu pire, commenta Thatch en enfilant le casque.

Il posa ses pieds du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas les cramer et s'accrocha à son ami qui fit un demi-tour parfait pour foncer sur la sécurité que se ramenait.

Un simple coup de Haki et ils tombèrent tous inconscients avant d'avoir pu tirer. Ace ne voulait pas prendre le risque de découvrir s'ils avaient des balles de kairoseki. Si ce n'était pas lui qui était blessé, se serait Thatch avec les balles lui passant au travers.

Ace retrouva le chemin du retour et sans perdre de l'élan, il fonça dans le trou de la fenêtre, dans le vide. Thatch resserra ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas tomber, craignant l'atterrissage.

\- T'as conscience que je suis encore ultra faible et qu'une chute pareille me sera mortelle ? demanda Thatch avec inquiétude.

\- Non, vraiment ? ricana Ace.

La roue arrière toucha finalement le toit du restaurant d'où il était parti, puis la roue avant tomba lourdement sur le béton.

\- Tiens-toi bien ! siffla Ace.

Il partit droit dans le vide en face, et lâcha la moto. Thatch renforça sa prise, priant pour ne pas se faire brûler. La moto tomba dans un fracas, suivie d'une explosion, dans l'allée. Les pirates tombèrent dans le brasier, Ace domptant les flammes pour ralentir leur chute et protéger son frère.

Ils touchèrent le sol un peu durement, mais en un seul morceau. Passant un bras de Thatch autour de son cou, le soutenant de son autre bras sous l'une de ses aisselles, il l'aida à courir jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où les attendait Marco.

Ils passèrent devant une allée sombre qui s'illumina un instant avec la lumière des phares de la voiture garée là.

Ace tourna dans l'allée et ouvrit la portière arrière.

Cassandra était déjà à l'avant avec le Phénix.

Hiken ne fit pas dans la dentelle, il poussa Thatch sur la banquette arrière où attendait un sac de vêtements civils qui le rendrait moins suspect que sa tenue d'hôpital. Il prit le casque du roux et le remit dans son sac.

\- On se rejoint à la maison, promit Ace.

\- On dépose Thatch à l'hôtel, yoi, assura Marco. Sois prudent.

Ace hocha la tête et fila rejoindre l'allée où se consumait la moto.

Derrière lui, Marco démarra.

* * *

Koro-sensei arriva et trouva Itona inconscient, toujours dans le filet, le véhicule à l'arrêt. Sans s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il tenta de tirer le garçon du piège, mais ses tentacules fondirent au contact.

Anti-sensei.

Shiro était là, bien entendu. Tout avait été calculé. Les tireurs, le lieu, la cible. Avec Koro-sensei à proximité d'Itona, c'était simple.

Toute attaque dirigée contre lui, il pouvait les éviter, mais si c'était contre quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pourrait rien faire.

On ouvrit le feu sur Itona avec des balles anti-sensei, tout en baignant le garçon dans la lumière pressurisée qui ralentissait les mouvements de Koro-sensei.

Si Koro-sensei voulait protéger, non à ce stade là, c'était sauvé la vie d'Itona, il devrait le sortir du filet tout en se prenant les attaques contre le garçon.

Itona était à moitié conscient, ses forces l'abandonnant rapidement, son regard fixé sur Shiro.

Il était faible. Sans puissance. Sans utilité.

Dans ce genre de situation, même vos complices vous abandonnent.

Il avait eu la ténacité, le désir de se prouver fort, de vaincre, d'être plus fort que quiconque.

Grâce à ça, il avait survécu à l'implant des cellules en lui, sans rien savoir d'elles.

Il avait attaqué Koro-sensei, encore et encore.

Mais malgré sa ténacité, il avait échoué.

Pire encore, sa propre cible le protégeait.

Il était bien parti pour perdre devant les hommes de mains de Shiro.

SBAM !

Les yeux d'Itona s'arrondirent en voyant les élèves de la classe E attaquer par surprise les tireurs dans les arbres.

Chaque tireur était poussé hors des arbres, dans des draps tendus par d'autres élèves qui les enroulaient dedans, avant de les scotcher.

On sentait tout juste leur présence avant qu'ils n'attaquent.

\- Foutus gamins, je vais vous apprendre ! grogna un des tireurs encore dans les arbres.

C'était sans compter sur la pro de la gymnastique qui sortit de quelque part au-dessus de lui pour emprisonner la tête du gars entre ses jambes.

\- Non, tu ne vas rien faire ! sourit-elle. Je suis encore frustrée d'avoir été traquée comme un vulgaire gibier par Ace-kun, donc, pour cette partie du gendarme et du voleur, c'est vous les voleurs, d'accord ?

Et aisément, elle l'envoya dans le drap en attente juste dessous, avec Kurahashi qui chanta joyeusement 'sumaki sumaki' (vieille forme de punition consistant à enrouler quelqu'un dans quelque chose et à l'envoyer flotter dans une rivière) en enroulant le pauvre gars dans le drap.

Tous les tireurs, sauf les trois à l'arrière de la remorque, plus Shiro, étaient hors d'état de combattre, parfaitement enroulés dans leur prison de scotch et de tissu.

Itona ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient venus l'aider.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Itona. Shiro nous fait juste chier avec ses plans à deux balles. Si Koro-sensei n'était pas intervenu, on t'aurait laissé à ta merde, dit Hayami sans regarder Itona, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Hayami a dit « ne te méprends pas », souffla en souriant Yoshida à Takebayashi.

\- Les vrais tsundere sont toujours les meilleurs, approuva le geek en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Vous êtes certain que c'est la meilleure idée de nous regarder, Shiro-san ? demanda Karma en pointant du doigt, tout souriant, la remorque. Vous n'étiez pas en train de tirer dans le but de détruire Koro-sensei ?

Shiro se retourna immédiatement, mais il était trop tard. Koro-sensei avait profité de l'intervention de ses élèves pour arracher directement la base d'attache du filet.

Trois élèves s'attaquèrent déjà à libérer Itona, glissant un mouchoir sous le filet, le temps de le libérer, afin de protéger au mieux les tentacules.

\- Allez vous-en, Shiro-san, nous allons prendre Itona-kun. Vous faîtes toujours des plans très méticuleux, mais quand vous impliquez ces élèves, ces plans sont réduits à néant. Il serait bon pour vous de rapidement réaliser cela.

Shiro resta pensif devant tout cela et finit par dire :

\- Une classe qui abrite une bande de mouches qui volent autour d'un monstre, hun ? Que c'est ennuyeux. Mais je vais admettre que mes plans ont besoin d'être revus depuis la fondation.

Avec ses hommes, il s'en alla, abandonnant de nouveau Itona. De toute façon, il ne restait que deux ou trois jours à vivre au gamin.

Ils parvinrent enfin à libérer Itona et le regardèrent.

Il était immobile, respirant difficilement, allongé sur le goudron.

\- Les tentacules sont quelque chose que l'on bouge par la force de sa volonté. Tant qu'Itona-kun aura cette anormale ténacité, sans parler de ce désir d'avoir du pouvoir et atteindre la victoire, les cellules des tentacules continueront de s'attacher à lui comme jamais. Durant ce temps, le corps continuera de subir une énorme pression et deviendra de plus en plus faible. Au final, il s'évaporera avec les tentacules, et mourra.

\- C'est... c'est juste trop triste... commenta Muramatsu.

Megu, elle, réfléchissait.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'il a acquis par une transplantation, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de les retirer ?

\- Pas tant que nous ne pouvons pas le défaire de son désir de puissance, soupira Koro-sensei. Et pour cela, nous devons comprendre les raisons qui ont fait qu'il en est arrivé là.

\- Difficile à faire. Il est aussi fermé sur le sujet qu'Ace sur sa haine pour son nom de naissance, commenta Nakamura. Difficile à croire qu'il va nous raconter son passé.

La réponse vint de la part de Fuwa.

Elle avait été curieuse de savoir pourquoi Itona n'attaquait que les boutiques de téléphonie, elle avait donc mené l'enquête avec Ritsu, malgré la coupure de courant, sur les raisons derrière ça, cherchant dans les registres de famille, la téléphonie... tout ce qui aurait pu avoir un rapport. Elle avait découvert une compagnie de fabrication de composants électroniques dont le président avait le nom d'Horibe. Itona en était le fils. Cette entreprise fabriquait principalement des composants pour smartphone. Mais deux ans auparavant, la compagnie s'est retrouvée endettée, puis avait fait faillite. Le couple Horibe disparut, laissant leur fils Itona derrière.

Facile de comprendre devant ça pourquoi il voulait autant vaincre et être puissant.

\- Tch. C'est nul. Ça veut juste dire qu'il a erré sur la mauvaise voie, commenta Terasaka en se curant une oreille.

Isogai l'engueula de son manque de tact et sur son commentaire.

\- Tout le monde a son fardeau, certains plus lourds que d'autres. Mais ces fardeaux et difficultés finissent par n'être rien du tout.

Il alla rejoindre Muramatsu, Yoshida et Hazama, prenant la forme affaiblie d'Itona par le col.

\- Laissez-nous nous occuper de ce gars nous-mêmes. Et s'il meurt, je présume que c'est le maximum qu'il puisse atteindre.

\- Très Ace, ça, commenta Karma avec un mini sourire.

Il semblerait que les idiots de service puissent servir à quelque chose ce soir...

* * *

C'était un hôtel tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Cassandra s'avança à l'accueil, son sac à main au coude. Derrière, Marco soutenait Thatch dont la tête était masquée par la capuche de son sweet.

\- Bonsoir, on voudrait une chambre pour notre ami, fit la blonde au réceptionniste. Il vient d'arriver en ville aujourd'hui, et il a voulu immédiatement aller fêter le fait qu'Anton et moi allions nous marier. Il n'a même pas pensé à prendre un hôtel avant... il vous reste des chambres de libre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il restera combien de temps ? demanda la réceptionniste.

\- On sait pas encore. On lui posera la question quand il aura dessaoulé. Hein Pavle ?

Thatch eut un grognement, pesant lourdement sur l'épaule de son frère.

La clef passa entre les mains de Cassandra quand elle donna le faux nom de leur frère et le trio prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la chambre, entrèrent et refermèrent la porte. La déformation professionnelle fit que Marco chercha immédiatement des caméras pour n'en trouver aucune.

Il fit glisser de son épaule un sac de change contenant au passage la trousse médicale de Cassandra.

Thatch retira son sweet en grognant, restant torse nu.

\- C'est bon de sortir, souffla le cuistot.

Marco ferma les volets alors que Cassandra déchaussait Thatch pour s'attaquer aux pieds déchirés par le verre de leur frère.

Quand elle eut fini, elle fit un check-up du cuistot, utilisant les données qu'avait déjà volées Ritsu pour avoir des infos un peu plus approfondies sur l'état de leur frère.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de pas mal de repos, nota Cassandra. En attendant, debout. Je sais, tu voudrais sans doute dormir, mais si on veut pas qu'on te retrouve, il faut que tu changes de tête.

Thatch eut un grognement.

On lui avait déjà coupé sa super chevelure en observation, voilà qu'on allait le déguiser encore plus.

\- Une idée de combien de temps je vais devoir passer ici ? demanda-t-il.

Il refusa l'aide de Marco pour se mettre debout et se hissa seul sur ses jambes.

Le manque d'usage avait fait du mal à ses muscles. Tout à l'heure, l'adrénaline avait fait des miracles, mais là, la réalité se rappelait à lui. Avec une démarche lente et hésitante, il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Noir ou blond ? demanda Marco au cuistot.

\- Blond.

Cassandra fouilla son sac à main et tira la teinture appropriée, avant de prendre la chemise du Phénix.

\- Tu devras rester ici le temps que les choses se tassent, yoi. Ils risquent de fouiller la baraque, et de nous surveiller. Quand leurs soupçons seront passés, tout devrait bien se passer.

Difficilement, Thatch se mit à genoux devant la baignoire et ferma les yeux.

Les yeux de Marco passèrent sur le dos totalement exposé de son frère. Il regarda la cicatrice de brûlure qui masquait la marque des Tenryuubito, puis la cicatrice au niveau du poumon droit, là où Teach avait frappé. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser aller à la colère et se mit au boulot. Ils jouaient contre le temps.

* * *

« _Si on continue de travailler de manière sérieuse, qu'importe la taille de l'entreprise, nous pouvons nous mesurer à elle..._ » lui avait dit son père quand il était gosse en montrant avec fierté leur local de fabrication de composants électroniques.

C'était un mensonge.

Les employés étaient partis, attirés par des salaires plus prometteurs.

Des grosses usines avaient commencé à fabriquer des produits semblables aux leurs, pour beaucoup moins cher. L'argent leur avait volé leur technologie.

Le savoir et le sérieux ne servent à rien, surtout face à des puissances écrasantes qui les surpassaient.

C'était le point de vu d'Itona.

Le jeune était debout, marchant sur ses deux jambes, la main de Terasaka sur son épaule pour le guider. On lui avait fait un bandana avec le filet anti-sensei pour cacher ses tentacules.

Les rues de la ville étaient vides à cette heure-ci. Aucune lumière, rien. Juste la lune endommagée pour les éclairer.

Finalement, la coupure de courant des Shirohige les servait bien.

\- Maintenant, les mecs... commença Terasaka sur le chemin.

Nagisa déglutit. Leur camarade devait avoir un plan, mais lequel ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ?! demanda stupidement Terasaka.

…

\- Tu n'y as même pas réfléchi ! s'indigna Yoshida.

\- Ta gueule ! A quatre, on devrait être capable de trouver !

\- Tu n'as vraiment pensé à rien !? s'étrangla Muramatsu.

Quelle équipe de bras cassés.

Ce fut la fille qui prit les choses en main.

\- Muramatsu, ta famille a bien un restaurant, non ? fit Hazama. Tu crois que s'il mangeait quelque chose, il se sentirait mieux ?

C'était le début d'une idée. Ils devaient aider Itona à se détendre. Tant que le garçon sentirait qu'il avait besoin de la force des tentacules, ils resteraient attachés à lui.

Il devait songer à un autre moyen d'appréhender la puissance.

Ils allèrent donc au restaurant familial de Muramatsu. Il passa derrière les fourneaux. On installa Itona au comptoir avec un bol de ramen. D'ailleurs, tout le monde bénit le fait que ce soit du gaz qui alimente tout ça, sinon, fallait même pas songer à la nourriture.

\- Elles sont pas top, avoua d'un air gêné le cuistot en herbe. J'arrête pas de le dire, mais mon père ne veut pas changer la recette.

Itona finit sa bouchée et annonça de but en blanc :

\- C'est mauvais, et c'est périmé. Tu t'es montré radin sur le poulet et tu as essayé de le masquer avec un assaisonnement artificiel, pour mettre au final, fièrement, un naruto sur le dessus. C'est le ramen de l'Ere Showa d'il y a quatre génération.

Ce gars savait de quoi il parlait !

Itona continua néanmoins à manger.

Cet endroit n'avait pas d'avenir, qu'on construise ou pas une chaîne de restaurants à côté. Après tout, même son père n'avait pas réussi à faire face à la concurrence.

Terasaka observa sans rien dire Itona plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Yoshida se lève et lui dise que le prochain arrêt, c'était chez lui. De la vrai technologie, rien à voir avec ces vieilles ramens...

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

* * *

Ace venait d'arriver devant Yoshida Motors quand il réalisa que la classe E était là.

Yoshida était en train de faire rugir une bécane assez semblable à celle qu'Ace avait détruite. Et il n'était pas seul dessus.

Laissant la carcasse dans le garage, Ace se dépêcha de rejoindre l'extérieur où Muramatsu, Hazama et Terasaka regardèrent Yoshida envoyer Itona dans un buisson par un bon gros virage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Ace alors que Terasaka allait filer un coup de main à son pote pour extraire Itona.

\- Oh, Portgas, on se demandait où tu étais ! fit Hazama en voyant le pirate.

\- On s'absente quelques heures et voilà que le monde tourne à l'envers...

Ace regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu permets ? demanda Hazama.

Et elle alla voir Itona avec des gros livres dans les bras.

\- Ace-kun, viens, on va t'expliquer la situation ! appela Koro-sensei de l'autre côté du grillage.

Ace regarda Hazama conseiller à Itona de lire Le _Comte de Monte-Cristo_ pour amplifier ses émotions sombres et son désir de vengeance (tout en lui spoliant la fin), avant de rejoindre le grillage pour avoir un résumé de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Itona.

Il apprit assez pour comprendre ce qu'il en était quand les tentacules convulsèrent.

\- _Je suis différent de vous... vous faîtes les choses de manière adéquate... tout ce qui compte... c'est le tuer... la victoire..._

Terasaka garda son calme alors que le bandana se déchirait sous les convulsions. Là où tout le monde prit la fuite, il resta debout.

\- Ouais, Itona. Je pensais comme ça aussi. Je voulais tuer cet octopus le jour même. Mais tu sais que c'est impossible pour toi de le tuer maintenant.

Terasaka eut un mauvais sourire.

\- Abandonne cette idée stupide, tu te sentiras mieux !

\- LA FERME !

Itona attaqua, mais Terasaka rattrapa aisément les tentacules.

\- C'est la seconde fois que je te choppe. Par rapport à la première fois, j'ai pris en force et toi, tu t'es affaibli ! Même si ça fait mal et que ça me donne envie de vomir...

\- Grrrr...

\- En parlant de vomir, ça me fait penser aux ramens de Muramatsu.

\- HEY ! s'indigna le cuisinier en herbe.

\- L'octopus lui a recommandé des études de management. Il lui a dit que c'était ok que les ramens soient mauvaises aujourd'hui. Quand le moment viendra, il pourra faire prospérer l'endroit avec ses propres compétences en cuisine et en management. Yoshida a eut droit au même refrain. Ses compétences seraient utile _un jour_!

Terasaka lui fila un coup sur le crâne.

\- Ne te perds pas parce que tu as perdu une ou deux fois. L'important est de gagner _un jour_! C'est la même chose pour tuer l'octopus ! Même si on échoue cent fois, on a jusqu'à Mars. Et si on le tuer _une fois_ , on sera vainqueurs. Avec la récompense, tu pourras racheter l'entreprise de ton père et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Il reviendra ! Regarde Portgas ! Tu crois qu'il est arrivé jusque là du jour au lendemain ?!

Ace posa une main sur l'épaule de Terasaka qui s'écarta, laissant la place à Hiken.

\- Je suis fort, on est d'accord ? demanda doucement Ace à Itona.

Cette douceur surprit tout le monde. Ace pouvait avoir un comportement pareil ?

Itona eut un reniflement pour confirmer vaguement les dires d'Ace.

\- Pourtant, il y a plus fort que moi. Des tas de gens plus forts que moi. Koro-sensei, d'une part, d'une certaine manière. Garp, Sengoku, Akainu... _Teach_ , même si j'ai la haine, rien qu'en y songeant. Mon foutu petit frère doit m'avoir dépassé, depuis le temps. Mais j'ai appris à prendre mon mal en patience. Et surtout que la victoire ne vient pas toujours avec la forme qu'on attend. J'ai rencontré l'homme que je considère comme mon père, avec l'intention de le tuer. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix, cent... mille et une fois, j'ai échoué à le tuer. Je voulais sa tête. Je voulais la gloire. Me dire que j'avais réussi là où l'homme qui m'a donné son sang avait échoué... mais en renonçant à le tuer, j'ai gagné plus. Une place, une famille pour moi qui n'avait qu'un frangin et un grand-père d'adoption. Des amis. Une maison. Une place, alors que j'entendais depuis tout gamin que je n'avais pas le droit de vivre... Réfléchis, Itona. Tu as quinze ans, tu as encore la vie devant toi. Tu as jusqu'à Mars pour collecter les compétences nécessaires pour avoir le tako. On peut le faire ensemble... comme tu peux te brûler les ailes à vouloir aller trop vite.

Itona vacilla légèrement, ses tentacules quelques peu calmés.

\- _Je ne pourrais pas le supporter... jusqu'à ce que j'ai une nouvelle vision de la victoire... que vais-je faire ?_

Les sourcils d'Ace sautèrent sur son front et il se tint à Terasaka pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire par terre.

\- Heiiin ?! Occupe-toi en faisant des choses stupides comme aujourd'hui ! La classe E est là pour ça. Même Portgas est plus gamin que nous, parfois !

Cela ouvrit les yeux d'Itona.

\- Cet idiot... rit doucement Karma. C'est la seule chose appropriée qu'il peut dire calmement... mais parfois, il n'y a rien de mieux pour apaiser les tentions.

Les tentacules perdirent leur vitalité pour se mettre à pendre de chaque côté d'Itona.

\- Est-ce que... j'allais trop vite ? souffla le garçon.

\- Je pense, oui, lui dit Terasaka.

Koro-sensei se manifesta.

\- La ténacité a disparu de tes yeux, Itona-kun.

Il brandit des pinces à épiler.

\- Je peux à présent te retirer les tentacules qui te causent tant de mal. En perdant ce pouvoir, tu recevras beaucoup de compagnons. Tu viendras me tuer, n'est-ce pas, à partir de demain ?

Itona redressa la tête avec un sourire serein.

\- Faîtes ce que vous voulez. J'en ai assez de ce pouvoir et de notre relation de frères.

\- Un instant ! exigea Ace.

Tout le monde le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il avait sorti son couteau de chasse. Son geste fut vif et l'instant suivant, Itona serrait les dents, une main sur un côté de son visage. Pas loin de son œil droit, une longue balafre se dessinait. Pas assez profonde pour être dangereuse, mais suffisamment pour laisser une cicatrice. Avec négligence, Ace chassa le sang de son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau.

\- Tu n'as pas mes dons particuliers pour que je puisse prendre le risque de te faire une cicatrice sur l'œil, mais ça compensera celle que tu m'as infligée. On se voit demain. Oh, Yoshida, tant que j'y pense.

Ace lui jeta les clefs de la moto.

\- Elle est devenue inutilisable, désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda le garçon, perplexe. Elle pouvait survivre à presque tout !

\- Je suis passé au travers de deux fenêtres, avant de faire une chute de six étages avec.

\- SIX ÉTAGES ! MAIS TU ES TOTALEMENT BARGE !

Ace haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis un Shirohige kaizoku. Pour moi, mon ami et frère commandant Thatch vaut tous les sacrifice.

Il sourit et s'en alla en sifflotant.

* * *

Un nouveau jour se lève sur la classe E.

\- T'es là Itona ? salua Sugaya qui changeait ses chaussures pour des pantoufles. Tu n'entres plus en passant par les murs ? Portgas est traumatisé par ce genre d'entrée, c'est une bonne chose d'y avoir renoncé, tu te serais certainement pris une boule de feu dans la tête.

Dans le couloir...

\- Ohayo, Itona-kun ! salua Hara toute souriante. Ce bandana te va bien.

Dans la salle de classe.

\- Ohayo gozaimasu ! sourit largement et joyeusement Kurahashi.

\- Bonjour, Itona-kun, comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Koro-sensei. Si tu te sens mal, je crains que notre infirmière soit absente...

\- Comme une merde...grommela Itona, le bandana anti-sensei sur la tête, les tentacules en moins. Parce que j'ai perdu ma puissance... mais je ne me sens pas faible pour autant. Je vais finir par te tuer, Koro-sensei.

\- C'est la bonne mentalité, Itona, approuva Ace qui examinait la solidité de son bâton, assis sur son bureau.

\- J'accepte ça, pour ce que je t'ai fait à l'œil, pointa Itona en montrant le pansement sur le côté de son visage. Mais je veux mettre toutes les possibilités de mon côté pour arriver à avoir Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei approuva l'initiative.

\- Demain, Marco et moi allons donner des cours de Haki. Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est, mais tu en as usé inconsciemment pour me faire cette marque. Il va s'occuper de tout le monde, pendant que je prendrai en charge personnellement Nagisa qui a déjà quelques bases. Tu te joindras à nous, et je te formerai pour avoir de la force. Les tentacules ont assez modifié ton corps pour que tu puisses en tirer un bon avantage. Si tu le veux...

\- Je suis preneur.

Itona alla rejoindre sa place. Sans les tentacules pour lui obscurcir l'esprit, le regard d'Itona était plus grand, plus brillant, plus vif moins dingue.

Nagisa eut un sourire. Un parfait camarade qui rejoignait le groupe le plus inattendu qui soit :

\- Hey, Muramatsu, j'ai pas un rond en poche. Laisse-moi bouffer de tes ramens, promis, je me retiendrais de vomir !

\- HE ?!

Ace éclata de rire.

\- Tant que tu n'as pas mangé un akuma no mi, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de la nourriture dégoûtante, yoi, commenta Marco en arrivant. Hai, minna-san, on commence quand vous voulez.

C'était juste un nouveau jour sur la classe E.

* * *

Marco et Ace étaient d'humeur rayonnante, cela se voyait.

C'est pour cela que Karma se risqua.

Il alla trouver les deux pirates prenant leur déjeuner sur la pelouse en riant. Là, il avait le choix. Les prendre tous les deux, soit s'adresser à un seul.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Akabane-kun ?

Karma essaya de ne pas paraître embarrassé alors que son professeur le prenait par surprise en pleine réflexion. Ace se retourna sans bouger de sa place, mâchant encore son énième sandwich.

\- J'ai... j'ai une question assez... personnelle à poser...

Wouhawe, Karma qui rougissait comme une pivoine et avait du mal à trouver ses mots... c'était une première. Et étrangement, au lieu d'attiser la curiosité des deux pirates, ils se contentèrent de se jeter un regard entendu, avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

\- Viens t'asseoir, yoi. Tout ce que tu nous diras restera entre nous, et si Ace s'avise de se moquer, il se prendra mon pied au cul.

En réponse, Marco se fit taper sur le bras par son compagnon.

Karma eut un sourire crispé et vint s'asseoir entre les deux pirates. Ace se laissa aller dans l'herbe, un brin entre les dents, pendant que Marco regardait le rouge avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Je... je voulais... je voulais savoir comme vous aviez réalisé que vous étiez gay, demanda Karma. Je sais, c'est très personnel comme question, mais...

\- Tu penses l'être et tu veux avoir la confirmation, compléta Ace.

\- On se doutait très bien que c'était pour ça que tu étais venu nous voir, yoi, lui dit Marco. Il n'y a que ce genre de sujet qui pourrait t'embarrasser, _et encore_. Pour répondre à ta question, je vais déjà nuancer mon cas. Je ne suis pas _gay_. Je suis autant intéressé par les femmes que par les hommes, yoi. Je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de me contenter de trouver un partenaire dans une seule tranche de la population pour une simple différence physique et génétique, yoi. Si je suis avec Ace depuis tellement longtemps, c'est simplement qu'il est la première personne pour qui les deux parcelles de ma personne se sont mises d'accord.

\- En gros, l'humain a eu le béguin, et l'oiseau a vu une personne qui pouvait être le compagnon qu'il aura jusqu'à sa mort, traduisit Ace. C'est moi qui suis totalement gay. Je m'en suis rendu compte, je devais avoir ton âge. C'est mon frère qui me l'a pointé sans le savoir. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je regardais bizarrement les garçons de notre âge. Pas comme de potentiel ennemi... d'une façon plus intense et plus intéressée. Je pouvais dire qu'une femme était belle ou pas, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. Je laissais mes hommes regarder les filles, et je me mettais avec Kali pour parler mecs.

\- Et pourquoi Marco-sensei ?

\- Parce qu'il était insistant, chiant, sérieux, attendrissant, sexy, adorable, attentionné...

Ace s'interrompit avec une moue pensive.

\- Si je continue de faire la liste des raisons qui font que je suis plus que content d'être avec Marco, on va en avoir pour la journée.

Cela fit rire Marco. Karma eut un sourire et passa le reste de la pause à discuter avec eux, essayant de glaner deux trois trucs qui pourraient l'aider pour le cas de Nagisa, savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, trouvant un parallèle à son ressenti. Il se jura de ne pas opter pour la méthode d'Ace pour ce qui était de la déclaration d'amour. Pas question qu'il s'intoxique avec de l'alcool au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il disait ou faisait.

* * *

Dans la vieille école, Nagisa regarda Itona qui semblait fabriquer on ne savait trop quoi. Il avait un soupçon, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il s'attendait à voir entre les mains d'un simple élève. Enfin, pas dans sa phase de fabrication, en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Nagisa.

Sans se détourner de ce qu'il faisait avec son tournevis, Itona lui répondit :

\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un véhicule de combat radio contrôlé. Je suis plus que stressé d'avoir était questionné toute la matinée sur des questionnaires pour déterminer mon niveau scolaire par cet octopus. Je suis plus qu'agacé.

Il regarda avec une prunelle crispée le canon du tank jouet sur lequel il travaillait.

\- Je vais le tuer avec _ça_.

Puis il se calma pour passer à de la soudure de circuit imprimé.

\- Terasaka m'a dit ça avec sa tête stupide...

\- HEEEEEEIN ?! s'indigna Teraska qui était assis juste à côté d'Itona.

\- Il m'a dit « C'est ok si tu échoues cent fois ». Je n'ai qu'à essayer de tuer Koro-sensei comme si je n'avais rien à perdre.

\- Tu dis que tu vas le tuer, mais... souffla Nagisa, totalement dépassé par le travail d'Itona.

\- C'est... c'est... c'est juste... bégaya Sugino, les yeux hors de ses orbites.

Compréhensible. Le tank était totalement démonté et Itona était en train de modifier les circuits et autre en sachant très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela avait l'air plus que High Tech.

\- C'est impressionnant, Itona, complimenta Isogai en venant voir le travail. Tu as songé seul aux modifications ?

\- J'ai appris les bases fondamentales en électronique dans l'usine de mon père. N'importe qui, outre Terasaka, peut faire ça.

Et il se remit au travail, ignorant la veine palpitante sur le front de Terasaka.

Itona était totalement différent du garçon totalement dégénéré qu'il était avec ses tentacules. Il était calme, précis et concentré sur sa tache... enfin, sa langue acérée n'avait pas changé, elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il termina ce qu'il faisait et remonta le tank.

Les tentacules lui avaient demandé ce qu'il voulait devenir.

Itona posa le jouet à côté de son bureau, sur le sol, la manette dans son autre main.

Il avait répondu qu'il voulait devenir fort... et il est devenu incapable de songer à autre chose. Il avait simplement pensée à l'idée de se battre et de gagner.

Le tank fila sur ses roues entre les pieds des élèves, pour la plus grande joie des garçons, admiratifs du boulot de leur nouveau camarade.

« C'est normal si ce n'est juste qu'un simple fil à la base. Tu dois le filer constamment, progressivement, afin de devenir plus fort. C'est l'espoir que nous avons mit dans ton nom, Itona », lui avait dit son père.

Comment avait-il put oublier ses racines ?

Aisément, il dégomma quelques cannettes vides avec un tir du tank.

\- C'est surprenant, commenta Sugaya. Qu'il roule ou tire, il fait presque aucun bruit.

\- Cela a l'air vraiment utile, approuva Chiba.

\- Il marche principalement sur de l'électronique, donc, il n'y a pas assez de mécanique pour faire beaucoup de bruit, expliqua Itona. Pour le canon/caméra, j'ai utilisé la caméra d'un smartphone. Cela marche en tandem avec la vue, et retransmet une image à la commande.

En effet, la manette de commande avait un écran retransmettant la vue de la caméra sur le canon.

Les garçons étaient encore plus intéressés.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention du groupe, ce fut la nouvelle qu'annonça Itona. Koro-sensei avait un point faible. Son cœur, juste derrière sa cravate. Juste derrière la lune qu'il avait de brodé sur sa cravate noire.

Il était temps de tester l'efficacité de la machine, néanmoins.

La salle des profs semblait vide. Koro-sensei semblait en être parti.

Okajima proposa un circuit de test pour explorer les environs, et Itona hocha la tête, toujours aux commandes. Étrangement, les garçons étaient tous plus ou moins réunis autour du nouveau, grâce à cette petite machine.

C'est en faisait l'exploration qu'ils eurent une vision du paradis. Le petit tank passa sous les jupes d'un groupe de filles qui faisait la course.

Le silence qui suivit fut très long.

Très très long.

Tous les garçons s'étaient penchés pour voir l'écran des commandes d'Itona.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous avez vu ça ? demanda Okajima, en sueur.

\- Non, c'était trop rapide, la caméra n'a pas réussi à suivre... jura Maehara.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une caméra plus grande et plus performante ? demanda Muramatsu à Itona.

\- Cela augmenterait le poids de la machine. La mobilité serait plus réduite et impossible d'avoir la cible comme ça.

Conseiller Takebayashi au rapport :

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre une lentille fisheye pour la caméra ? En remaniant l'image envoyée par la caméra, on peut assurer un large champ de vision, même avec un petit objectif.

Okajima, technicien cameraman :

\- Aucun souci. Je nous procurerai des lentilles en fisheye avec un grand champ de vision. Ritsu ! Peux-tu mettre au point un programme pour remanier les distorsions ?

Ritsu qui s'occupait de ses circuits sans faire chier personne se mit au garde à vous en souriant :

\- _Aucun souci ! Je ne sais pas à quoi ça servira, mais je m'en occupe !_

Maehara parla même d'une fonction enregistrement.

Depuis son coin, Nagisa ne put s'empêcher d'être blasé. Dire qu'ils avaient été si choqués par l'histoire de vol de sous-vêtements.

\- C'EST POUR NOTRE ASSASSINAT ! POURSUIS LES CIBLES, PROTOTYPE UN !

Et le tank fut lancé dans une exploration intensive des environs pour voir sous les jupes de filles.

Il descendit dans la cour et... plop.

Il tomba sur le côté.

…

Le blanc voulait tout dire.

Unité médicale haute mobilité Kimura :

\- Je me charge de le remettre sur ses roues.

Et il fonça chercher le tank.

\- Nous aurions peut-être besoin d'un châssis plus solide, suggéra Takebayashi.

Unité mécanique Yoshida :

\- J'en développerai un, je me souviens de quelques trucs que mon père m'a appris sur le système de conduite et le travail du métal. Ça ne peut pas être plus difficile que faire une moto qui n'explose pas avec le don d'Ace.

Vint aussi dans la discussion la couleur du tank. Le kaki s'était peut-être idéale dans d'autres situations, mais à l'école, ça n'était pas du tout utile.

Sugaya, Chef de la section camouflage :

\- Je m'en occupe, je vais concevoir un camouflage parfait pour le terrain de l'école.

Maehara se proposa de faire une carte des environs afin qu'on puisse bouger tranquillement le tank. Muramatsu enfila un tablier pour se mettre à préparer quelque chose, disant qu'une armée ne pouvait pas marcher avec un estomac vide, en utilisant des ingrédients présents autour de l'école.

L'associable Itona se fondait sans problème avec le reste de la classe, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

Perversion, assassinat et bricolage. Volontairement ou non, il avait réussi à prendre en main le goût des garçons autour de lui pour les rassembler en une foule enflammée autour d'un petit tank.

Itona finit par rire avec le reste des garçons, se disant que finalement, il aurait dû venir ici depuis le début et ne pas perdre de temps avec Shiro.

C'est là qu'une immense ombre se planta devant le tank, tel un gratte-ciel face à une voiture.

Un animal.

\- UN MONSTRE ! hurlèrent les garçons.

Le tank commença à tenter de prendre la fuite tout en tirant sur la belette en face de lui, malheureusement, les munitions n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de menaçant et rebondissaient sur l'animal.

Un coup de patte, et ce fut finit du tank. La caméra marchant encore permit de voir un éclair bleuté passer entre la blette et le tank, se plantant pas très loin. Assez effrayant pour que la petite bête s'en aille.

Unité de sauvetage d'urgence : Marco.

Marco ramassa le tank avec les sourcils levés, se demandant ce que c'était, avant de tourner la tête vers l'école en voyant les garçons en classe lui faire de grands signes.

Il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ramassa toutes les pièces et alla rendre le tout aux garçons, avant de rejoindre Ace dans l'herbe.

Chiba serait nommé comme tireur embarqué pour le prochain modèle.

Mais Itona n'était pas plus perturbé que ça de la destruction. Il prit un marqueur et nota sur ce qui restait du capot du tank _Itona I._

\- L'échec fait partie du développement, annonça calmement le garçon. _Itona I_ est un modèle raté, mais nous tisserons à partir de là, et on en fera un autre plus fort. Ce n'est pas grave si j'échoue cent fois, je n'ai qu'à le tuer une fois. Vous m'aiderez, pas vrai les gars ?

\- Bien entendu, lui confirma Maehara.

Nagisa eut un sourire. Les choses seraient bien intéressantes la prochaine fois.

\- Très bien ! annonça Okajima, le rose aux joues. On va utiliser ça pour regarder sous les jupes des filles d'ici Mars !

Et il disait ça sans réaliser qu'il avait les filles derrière lui, justement.

Mais surtout...

\- Qui a l'intention de regarder sous les jupes des filles, ici ?

Les garçons déglutirent et regardèrent la plantureuse blonde, les mains sur les hanches, qui regardait les garçons avec un sourire sadique.

\- Konnichiwa, Cassandra-san... salua nerveusement Okajima.

Le sourire de Cassandra s'agrandit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Okajima-kun. Je m'occuperai de ton cas un peu plus tard, je vais d'abord me charger d'Itona-kun ici présent.

Itona réalisa qu'en une fraction de seconde, il y avait un immense vide autour de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser exactement.

\- Je suis Cassandra Newgate, ton infirmière scolaire. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va faire un check up pour s'assurer qu'il ne reste aucune séquelle dangereuse pour ta vie. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai _gentille_.

Itona eut justement envie de s'inquiéter.

\- Ravi de t'avoir connu, Itona, salua Isogai en le poussant vers la blonde.

Itona reposa son prototype détruit et suivit avec inquiétude Cassandra dans ce qui servait d'infirmerie. Là, il entra, et elle referma la porte.

\- Quand on aura fini, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les tentacules. _Tout_ , annonça-t-elle, très sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour sauver une autre vie.

* * *

 **Petites informations. Si vous trouvez que certaines de mes phrases sont étrangement construite quand il est question d'Itona, c'est que dans le manga, on est censé rencontrer des mots avec le kanji 'tisser' ou 'fil', qui renvoie à son prénom** 糸成, **dont le premier caractère signifie 'FIL', tout bêtement. Je m'excuse donc si certaines expressions vous ont parut tordu, j'ai simplement tenté de conserver le style.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'Ere Showa, c'est la période de règne de l'empereur Showa, qui était justement au pouvoir durant la 2nd guerre mondial et l'incident de Pearl Harbour. Voici les dates : 1926/1947.  
**


	21. Names time

**Salut à tous ! J'espérai publier plus tôt, mais j'ai été prise ailleurs et je m'en excuse (aaah, Bayonetta me prend plus de temps cérébrale qu'autre chose... vivement que je passe à Assassin's Creed ou qu'Evanae commence Marine Ford que je puisse changer un peu ^^').**

 **Bref, je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos commentaires, cela fait chaud au coeur, et sachez que j'ai repéré deux trois noms, oui, vous par là. Les plus fidèles d'entre tous. Attendez-vous à avoir un MP durant février pour avoir une fic personnalisée !**

 **Passons. Donc, les reviews. Ceux qui ont répondu This War of Mine pour les pseudonyme sont les grands gagnants. Je vais peut-être par m'inspirer de l'univers pour faire une nouvelle fic, quand je me ferais chier. Ensuite, pour notre hystérique en crise qui n'arrive pas à patienter plus d'une semaine, je te pointe la direction du CHP le plus proche (lol) et t'invite à la patience. Contrairement à l'époque où mon emploi du temps de la fac était plus souple, mon contrat pro est plus sévère et mentalement épuisant. J'ai moins de temps et de patience à consacré à mes fics. Désolée.**

 **Pour Louvette68, je suis contente encore une fois de ton enthousiasme, et ravie de voir que tu ne lis pas les coms pour ne pas spoiler (ou alors, je te félicite de ta comédie). Tes réponses arriveront en temps et en heures.**

 **Pour Lawny, je m'excuse encore pour avoir tardé, et pour répondre à ta question, le Comment, sera vu plus tard, durant l'épisode d'orientation scolaire.**

 **Enfin, ceci étant dit (pousse le chat), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Nagisa regarda sa montre et grinça des dents.

Sa mère n'avait pas compris qu'il puisse avoir besoin de sortir un samedi par temps de pluie. Mais le message de Marco était clair.

S'ils ne venaient pas, ils n'étaient pas intéressés par le Haki.

Nagisa continua sa course sous la pluie.

Il fit un dérapage pour tourner au coin d'une rue pas très loin de l'école et percuta quelqu'un. En chutant il perçut un bruit de verre brisé, mais la pluie l'aveuglait à moitié.

\- Ite... gémit le bleu.

Il fut soulevé par le col et se retrouva avec un tesson de bouteille sous la gorge. Le punk avait l'air d'être bien remonté, et son haleine parlait tout autant que les gouttes du liquide ambré qui perlaient du verre.

\- Tu as bousillé ma bière, petite conne ! Tu vas me la rembourser comment !? Hein ?!

En d'autres circonstances, Nagisa aurait été vexé d'avoir était pris pour une fille, encore une fois. Mais là, il réfléchissait à comment s'extraire pacifiquement de cette situation.

Jusqu'à ce que la réponse lui tombe du ciel.

Une soif de sang remplit toute la rue. Brusquement, il n'y avait plus que Nagisa et le punk alcoolisé dehors. Une lourde nappe de silence venait de tomber sur eux, les isolant du monde.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Le pas tranquille et régulier de quelqu'un perçait l'immobilité des lieux, se rapprochant. Et plus ça se rapprochait, plus le punk tremblait.

\- Es-tu prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu, gamin ?

Nagisa ne voyait qu'une silhouette floue dans la pluie, encore un peu lointaine, par-dessus l'épaule de son agresseur.

\- Je me répète une dernière fois. Tu manies une arme, mais est-ce que tu es prêt pour autant à y laisser _ta_ vie... ?

L'inconnu était caché sous un sweet sombre à capuche, un foulard enroulé autour du bas de son visage. Il se tenait derrière le punk, les mains le long du corps.

Nagisa fut relâché et son agresseur prit la fuite, sans oser se retourner.

La lourde chape de silence et la soif de sang disparurent, alors que l'inconnu soupirait.

\- Rien de cassé, p'tit gars ?

\- Euh... non non... merci... fit avec hésitation Nagisa.

La voix si froide auparavant était toujours très calme, mais à présent, elle avait pris une intonation plus chaleureuse et joviale. Sous la capuche, Nagisa parvint à voir deux yeux marron, tirant presque sur l'ambre, et une affreuse cicatrice pas loin de l'un d'eux.

\- Alors, tout va bien. Rappelle à l'Allumette que tu n'es pas son otouto et amuse-toi bien, Nagisa-kun.

Nagisa cligna des yeux, mais déjà l'inconnu était au loin. Trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'interpeller.

Le bleu regarda de nouveau sa montre et se pressa, en pleine panique, pour rejoindre l'école.

Il retrouva Karasuma sur le chemin qui lui dit qu'ils se rassemblaient tous dans le gymnase (les pirates en avaient obtenu la clef). Cela rassura le bleuté. Il se sentait pas de s'entraîner sous la pluie.

\- Ah, te voilà, Nagisa ! fit Ace, assis sur un tas de tapis entassés dans un coin, Itona attendant à côté de lui.

\- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques ennuis sur la route, souffla Nagisa, essoufflé.

\- Aucun souci. J'expliquais à Itona ce que nous allions faire tous les trois, pendant que Marco s'occupe du reste de la classe.

\- J'ai fait une drôle de rencontre sur le chemin... avoua Nagisa.

\- Dans quel genre ? s'enquit Itona.

\- J'ai percuté quelqu'un à une centaine de mètres de l'école et il ne l'a pas apprécié. Il a essayé de m'agresser quand quelqu'un est intervenu... sa soif de sang m'a rappelé celle de Marco-sensei, voire la tienne, Ace. Quand le punk est parti, le gars est devenu jovial et chaleureux. Avant que je sache qui c'était, il me parlait d'une Allumette à qui je dois rappeler que je ne suis pas son frère, et il partait. Je n'ai même pas pu lui demander comment il connaissait mon nom.

\- Allumette ? répéta Itona d'un air dubitatif.

De son côté, Ace avait un petit rire, tapotant son épaule de son bô.

\- Ne parle pas de ça à Karasuma, je te prie, j'aimerais que ça ne remonte pas trop haut. C'était simplement Thatch, d'après moi. C'est lui qui m'a surnommé le premier _Allumette_. Je lui rappellerai la prochaine fois que je le vois que je sais faire la différence entre toi et Luffy.

Le sourire d'Ace devint vicieux alors qu'il sortait son portable.

\- Néanmoins, il a violé les consignes de son médecin traitant.

Il appela Cassandra et dès qu'il l'eut en ligne, il lui dit joyeusement ceci :

\- Hey, Cass' ! On a dragueur cuistot du dimanche dans la nature qui n'est pas resté au lit. Tu t'en charges, ou je dois rapporter ça à Marco ?

Ace écarta l'appareil de son oreille et tout le monde entendit très bien le « Je vais tuer ce sale gamin ! » que rugit la blonde.

\- Cette femme est effrayante, commenta Itona à Nagisa.

\- Tu ne connais pas la moitié, renchérit le bleu.

* * *

Nagisa n'avait pas été le seul à devoir courir sous la pluie pour arriver à temps au cours de Haki.

Parmi eux, on avait Kimura.

Cela lui valut un rhume, des bleus et une possible entorse.

Et dommage pour lui, sa mère le força à aller à l'hosto. C'est pourquoi le malheureux Kimura était assis sur un banc, un masque médical sur le visage, attendant son tour.

Il détestait les hôpitaux.

Enfin, les hôpitaux de son voisinage.

Parce qu'ils appelaient tout le monde par leur nom _complet_.

Cela lui causait des ennuis innombrables.

\- Le suivant est... fit la femme à l'accueil, derrière son bureau. Kimura-san...

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant les kanji pour le nom de Masayoshi.

\- Kimura... _Justice-san_.

Tout le monde s'étrangla dans la salle d'attente alors que Kimura avait un soupir blasé.

* * *

\- EEEEH ! _Seigi_? C'est comme ça qu'on le lit ?! s'étonna Kayano quand Kimura raconta sa mésaventure à l'école le lundi venu. Je croyais que ça se lisait _Masayoshi._

Kimura le lui dit clairement :

\- Tout le monde le lit _Masayoshi_ , parce qu'ils ont pitié de moi, j'ai même dit à Koro-sensei et Marco-sensei de le lire ainsi.

\- Forcément, Koro-sensei a eu la frousse quand il a entendu ce nom durant la première cérémonie d'ouverture, pointa Sugaya. Et je peux comprendre que Marco-sensei puisse préférer cette lecture à la bonne.

\- La dernière chose qui portait le nom de Justice sans le mériter, que Marco a vu, c'était le poing de mon cher grand-père, et il l'a reçu dans la figure, marmonna Ace, assis à l'envers sur sa chaise. Je peux comprendre parfaitement qu'on déteste un nom, sincèrement.

\- Je déteste l'idée d'être humilié publiquement à cause de ça, quand on aura la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, marmonna Kimura.

Nagisa eut un pauvre sourire.

Les parents de Kimura étaient des policiers, avec un sens de la Justice très aiguë. La vraie lecture du prénom de Kimura état Masayoshi, mais ses parents avaient dû s'arranger pour que légalement, cela devienne seigi.

\- Je présume qu'ils n'ont même pas songé à quel point leur gosse aurait des soucis à cause de ça en cours, continua de se plaindre Kimura. On m'a fait chier à un point incalculable à cause de ça. Et si je me plains, je m'en prends une et on me reproche de me plaindre du nom que l'on m'a donné.

\- Les parents sont ainsi, lui dit Hazama.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Kimura et montra du pouce sa tête de fantôme, ce qui était une vue flippante quand elle était juste devant soi.

\- Ils m'ont appelé _Kirara_. Même avec cette tête. _Kirara_! Est-ce que j'ai l'air assez _adorable_ pour qu'on m'appelle _Kirara_!

\- N-non.

\- Même si la tête de ma mère est pleine de contes de fées, s'il y a quelque chose qui la dérange, elle devient immédiatement hystérique et se met à crier. En grandissant dans une maison aussi stressante, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je devienne aussi mignonne que mon nom.

\- Ace pourrait se plaindre de son prénom, aussi, pointa Maehara.

Ace releva son menton de ses bras, perplexe.

\- Non, du tout, j'aime mon prénom. Même m'appeler Ann, si j'étais né fille, ne m'aurait pas gêner. J'aime _Ace._ Ma mère a bien choisi... ou alors, c'est juste parce qu'outre Portgas, et mes tâches de rousseur, c'est la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait laissé avant de mourir. Là où je suis pas content, c'est pour tout ce qui touche mon père, mais j'ai appris avec l'âge que râler après ce qui est fait ne refera pas le passé.

\- Que ce doit être dur pour vous d'avoir des prénoms aussi bizarres ! se moqua clairement Karma pas loin.

Tout le monde lui fit les gros yeux. Son nom n'était pas des plus normaux à lui aussi.

\- Oh, mais je l'aime bien, fit Karma, pas plus déphasé. Parfois, le gène de la bizarrerie est transmise des parents aux enfants, avec le nom.

Koro-sensei se manifesta à cet instant :

\- Sensei a une plainte à formuler au sujet de son nom.

Assis au bureau, Marco baissa son journal, les sourcils froncés. Allons bon, il lui arrivait quoi ?

\- Vous n'aimez pas votre nom ? s'étonna Sugino. C'est pourtant le nom que Kayano vous a donné.

\- Justement, je me plains parce que je l'aime ! précisa Koro-sensei.

Marco leva un deuxième sourcil. Alors, où était le problème ?

\- Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il reste deux personnes qui refusent de m'appeler par ce nom !

Karasuma et Irina se sentirent étrangement concernés.

Koro-sensei se mit à pleurer, disant que quand ils s'adressaient à lui, les deux autres l'appelaient par 'Hey' ou 'Toi'. Irina justifia cela en disant que pour des adultes, ça ne le faisait pas d'utiliser _Koro-sensei._

Ce fut une fille qui vint avec une sublime idée :

\- Pourquoi on ne s'appellerait pas tous par des noms de code ! Choisissons un nouveau nom pour chacun ! Souvenez-vous, les assassins qu'on a rencontré en vacances, ils s'appelaient entre eux par leur nom de code ! Et je suis certaine que les pirates ont des trucs comme ça ! C'est un truc cool, non ?!

\- Pas que les pirates, yoi, nuança Marco en fermant son journal. Harakuyo, Kizaru, Fujitora, Aokiji, Genkotsu, Buddah, Kuro Oori... ces noms sont des surnoms de Marines. C'est courant dans le milieu, c'est vrai. Pas que ça soit volontaire ou quoi, plus que les gens qui nous trouvent les surnoms, suivant des caractéristiques physiques, comportementales, ou autre. Je suis surnommé Fushisho. C'est parti à la base de survivants d'une escarmouche qui ont fait courir des bruits sur mes dons. L'origine a fini par se perdre. Beaucoup ont oublié pourquoi on m'a donné ce surnom. Je m'amuse à leur faire croire que c'est parce que je suis increvable, avant de les surprendre, yoi. Pour Ace, vous avez déjà vu les Hiken, pas besoin de vous dire d'où ça vient.

\- Mais le plus courant, ce sont vraiment des caractéristiques physiques, fit Ace. Akagami no Shanks -il ignora le grognement de Marco- aurait pu avoir un surnom disant qu'il n'est jamais sobre, mais on a préféré parler de ses cheveux rouges. On pourrait dire de mon frère que c'est un idiot, mais on retient le chapeau, d'où Mugiwara no Luffy. Oyaji avait une magnifique moustache, alors, il a eu droit à Shirohige.

\- Kinjishi no Shiki avait la peau sombre, mais on se souvient de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements jaunes, renchérit Marco. Etc etc.

\- Je vois, approuva Koro-sensei. C'est une bonne idée. Même ces deux idiots devraient pouvoir appeler les gens par leurs surnoms. De plus...

Il posa un tentacule sur l'épaule de Kimura :

\- Tout le monde peut entraîner son sens pour nommer les gens, en prévision du jour où ils seront parents. Faisons ça, tout le monde va donner un nom à chaque membre de la classe et Koro-sensei tirera au sort pour chacun de vous, entre toutes les propositions, et ça sera votre nom de code pour la journée.

Marco referma le journal et se leva.

\- C'est une bonne idée, yoi. J'aimerais néanmoins imposer le nom de code d'Ace.

\- Tu vas m'affubler de quoi ? demanda Ace, perplexe.

\- _Gol_.

Tout le monde s'écarta d'Ace, s'attendant à une crise. Hazama tira même Itona en arrière qui regarda ça avec perplexité.

\- J'ai bien entendu ? siffla Ace, les yeux ronds.

\- Exact. Autant commencer maintenant, je doute qu'on te laisse le nom de Portgas en place quand tu rentreras au bercail, yoi, lui dit sereinement Marco. Ta mission est simple. C'est ton nom, que ça te plaise ou pas, Ace. Tu dois t'y faire et arrêter de piquer une crise. Tu l'as dit toi même que ça ne servait plus à rien de se plaindre pour ce genre de chose, ce qui est fait est fait, yoi. C'est donc un exercice de maîtrise de ta colère.

\- Je te _hais._

 _-_ Je sais, crois-moi, mais je veux que tu commences dès aujourd'hui à te contrôler à ce sujet, Ace.

Ace eut un tch très éloquent et se mit à bouder. Nagisa se mordit une lèvre nerveusement. La journée ne serait pas aussi marrante qu'ils le pensaient.

Pendant toute la journée, ils devraient user de leur nom de code et pour Ace... du nom de son père.

Cela ne serait pas du gâteau.

* * *

« Fou de Baseball, Fou de Baseball, as-tu la cible en visuel ? »

Couché dans les herbes et rochers, un fusil en main, Sugino porta son téléphone au niveau de son visage pour répondre !

\- Pas encore, Grande Perche Créative. Lacet Droit se cache derrière un pin. L'équipe de Pauvre Membre du Comité va essayer de le prendre à revers en passant par les marécages. Tsundere sniper est prête à tirer aussi.

« Très bien, en avant. »

Maehara et Isogai avaient le dos de Karasuma juste devant eux. L'homme se cachait en effet entre des pins. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'attaquer qu'il passa en coup de vent entre eux.

\- VOUS ÊTES TROP NAÏFS, TOUS LES DEUX ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LAISSER VOTRE CIBLE S'ÉCHAPPER DE VOTRE PIÈGE ! SURTOUT TOI, SALE COUREUR DE JUPONS ! IL FAUT TOUJOURS GARDER SON ARME PRÊTE À TIRER !

Et sur ces mots, Karasuma prit le large dans sa tenue camouflage, sans que les cibles sur son dos et sa poitrine ne puissent être touchées.

\- MERDE ! IL S'ENFUIT ! IL VIENT VERS VOUS CHEF DES CHAMPIGNONS ET INSECTE VOLANT !

Mimura et Kurahashi se mirent en chasse, mais Karasuma changea de direction au dernier moment, faisant jurer le garçon.

\- Gol est dans ce coin, Chef des Champignons, rappela Kurahashi à son partenaire.

Pas que.

On avait Yoshida, Muramatsu et Itona par là-bas, alias Base Centrale, Loofah et Riser Roulant. Ils attiraient l'attention de Karasuma vers le sol...

Splash !

Le bord de la cible dans le dos de Karasuma se retrouva avec un impact de peinture.

Terasaka ou Pseudo-Takaoka était embusqué dans les arbres et avait frappé.

Karasuma eut un sourire devant la tentative presque réussite. Terasaka avait fait beaucoup de progrès.

\- C'EST INSUFFISANT ! SI TU NE ME TIRES QU'UNE SEULE FOIS DESSUS, TU NE M'AURAS JAMAIS ! LUNETTES EMPOISONNÉES, FOREVER 0 ! SI J'ARRIVE À VOIR D'OÙ VOUS TIREZ, JE PEUX SANS PROBLÈME ESQUIVER !

Okuda et Kayano se rétractèrent en grimaçant derrière leur buisson sans avoir tiré.

Kataoka, l'Institutrice Sévère passa à l'action, avec Gyaru Anglaise et Genre, soit Nakamura et Nagisa.

Grâce à la direction d'Institutrice Sévère, Karasuma se retrouva bloqué derrière un rocher, sans pouvoir identifier d'où venait les tirs. A une certaine distance, il savait que Fini les Pervers (Okajima) et Ce Manga Est Super (Fuwa) le traquaient, attendant le bon moment pour ouvrir le feu. Karma, la Moitié du Milieu 2 lui bloquait la sortie.

Personnage d'Un Jeu Pour Adulte, Chiba, intervint.

Karasuma se protégea du tir fulgurant en interposant un morceau de bois.

\- N'OUBLIE PAS QUE LA CIBLE SURVEILLE TON TIR ! rappela Karasuma.

Chiba continua de sourire en faisant signe à Karasuma de regarder en bas. Il le savait parfaitement, c'est pour ça que son tir n'était pas décisif.

Le simple fait que ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête avertit Karasuma du danger. Il ne put que se jeter à terre.

Le rocher derrière lui était à présent fendu en deux, fumant, avec des perles de roche liquide coulant dans la plaie.

\- Pas mal, Gol, bonne maîtrise de ta température pour te fondre dans l'environnement. Si tu pouvais en faire de même pour ta colère, je n'aurai pas senti la menace, pointa Karasuma en se remettant debout.

Ace se tenait sur les restes de rochers, accroupi, la mâchoire crispée. Il bondit sur Karasuma, l'attaquant sans relâche avec ses coups de poing et de pied. Il fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'Ace faisait exprès de ne pas le toucher.

\- Tu joues à quoi, Gol ?

C'était trop tard.

Kimura jaillit d'un buisson et tira en rafale.

Le dernier mot de Karasuma fut celui-ci :

\- JUSTICE !

* * *

\- Alors, comment avez-vous passé cette période d'utilisation de vos noms de code ? demanda Koro-sensei.

Tous les élèves avaient leur crâne contre leur bureau et l'aura dépressive de la classe parlait pour elle.

\- C'était humiliant... gémirent-ils tous en cœurs.

\- C'est donc ça ? commenta l'octopus.

La tête dans ses mains, Ace écarta ses doigts juste assez pour jeter un regard noir à Koro-sensei et Marco. Si noir que leurs vêtements commencèrent à fumer.

\- Koro-sensei, intervint Kimura. Pourquoi il n'y a qu'Ace et moi qui avons dû conserver nos vrais noms ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je connaissais les détails de l'exercice physique d'aujourd'hui, et que j'imaginais qu'avec ta mobilité, tu pourrais jouer un rôle actif. Pour un mouvement aussi cool et décisif que tout à l'heure... Je suis certain que les pirates seront d'accord pour dire que Justice comme nom, ça cadrait parfaitement. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Le consentement des autres était évident.

Koro-sensei brandit alors un papier avec le nom de Kimura dessus.

\- Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, si tu fais une demande pour changer de nom, ta requête devrait passer très facilement, Kimura-kun. Masayoshi est un nom très compliqué à lire, et tu utilises déjà la lecture simplifiée. Cela remplit la majorité des objectifs de changement de nom.

Le visage de Kimura s'éclaira avec la nouvelle.

\- Mais tu sais, Kimura-kun, si tu devais me tuer, le monde interpréterait ton nom de cette façon : « Justice en effet ! ». Ils diront que c'est le nom idéal pour le héros qui a sauvé le monde.

Kimura en resta pensif.

\- Je ne peux pas voir d'autres significations pour le magnifique nom que t'ont donné tes parents. Mais ce qui a le plus de sens, c'est ce que la personne derrière ce nom fait de sa vie.

Ace redressa légèrement la tête pour regarder l'octopus.

\- Oui, Ace-kun, c'est pour toi aussi que je dis ça. Le nom ne fait pas la personne. Le nom reste simplement dans les empreintes laissées par une personne sur son chemin. Votre cas est différent, mais ce message est pour tous les deux. Pourquoi vous ne vous attacheriez pas un peu plus à ce nom, jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire d'assassinat, au minimum.

Koro-sensei brandit les deux cibles qu'avait portés Karasuma. Celle de devant portait l'empreinte de main calcinée d'Ace, alors que derrière, on avait les tirs de Kimura qui avait ravagé la cible en plein mille. Kimura regarda ses flingues, et sourit.

\- Je suppose que je peux faire ça, fit Kimura.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, souffla Ace. Je vais rentrer pour le reste de la journée.

Il ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla.

\- Ace-kun... un nom n'est qu'un nom, tu choisis le reste, rappela Koro-sensei. Tu donnes raison à tes détracteurs en agissant de la sorte.

\- Pour la simple et stupide raison que ce sont _eux_ qui m'ont élevé en croyant ça.

La porte se referma sur lui.

Marco soupira et partit à sa poursuite.

Koro-sensei regarda les pirates partir et soupira, avant de reprendre sur un sujet plus jovial.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui était le jour des noms de code, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers le tableau noir en brandissant sa craie.

\- Je vais à présent vous enseigner mon nom de code, donc, dès à présent, veuillez m'appeler ainsi !

Il se retourna, fier de lui.

 _Le Prince Impérial de la Destinée du Vent Éternel._

Ploc-ploc-ploc firent les veines sur le front des élèves.

Et on balança tout ce qu'il passait par la main sur Koro-sensei, ne pouvant supporter qu'il puisse se donner un surnom pareil.

Et à partir de ce jour, son nom de code serait...

 _Poulpe stupide, pervers et trouillard._

* * *

Nagisa avait honte, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il resserra ses mains sur sa tenue trempée par la pluie et continua de marcher, ignorant la sensation qui commençait à être douloureuse, par son cheminement sur le goudron mouillé, en chausson.

C'était vraiment ridicule, surtout aller les voir, pour ça, mais il ne savait pas où aller, sinon. L'école et ses autres camarades de classes étaient trop loin de chez lui.

Nagisa s'arrêta devant la petite villa et déglutit, réprimant ses frissons de froid.

Il hésitait encore à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Marco. Vu qu'il avait un peu de roussi sur ses fringues, lui et Ace avaient dû s'être disputés.

\- Je tombe mal... supposa Nagisa.

Sans un mot, Marco fit entrer le bleu en sortant son portable. Il referma la porte en tapant un message rapide.

\- Tu vas passer la nuit ici, yoi, annonça Marco. Et demain, j'irai toucher deux mots à ta mère.

\- He ?

Marco lui jeta un regard lui interdisant de protester et s'éloigna.

\- Reste ici, je vais te chercher une serviette et faire couler la douche, yoi.

Nagisa baissa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux lâches lui masquer le visage, son regard vide et blasé.

Marco revint rapidement avec une grande serviette qu'il donna à Nagisa.

\- Laisse tes chaussons ici. Tu sais où est la salle de bain, yoi. Si tu veux détruire cette chose, fait-moi signe. Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Ceux d'Ace seront peut-être un peu grands, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai à te proposé.

Marco enroula la serviette autour de Nagisa et se détourna.

\- Sensei... pourquoi... pourquoi vous m'accueillez comme ça, sans poser de questions ? demanda Nagisa. Je débarque chez vous, trempé, en robe de fille et chaussons et vous ne dîtes rien ! Pourquoi ?

Marco le regarda par-dessus son épaule et de nouveau devant lui.

\- J'ai confondu ta _voix_ avec celle de Thatch, à cause d'un petit détail. Ta _voix_ est dénaturée. Tout autant que la sienne ou la mienne quand on songe à notre vie d'avant la piraterie. En sachant mon état d'esprit dans ces moments là, je peux pas laisser un gosse comme ça dehors, yoi. Encore moins quand il est question d'un de mes élèves. Va te réchauffer.

Et Marco disparut dans le couloir.

Resserrant la serviette autour de lui, Nagisa entra à petit pas dans la villa et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, entendant Marco farfouiller dans un placard à proximité. Le bleu referma la porte derrière lui et soupira. La robe longue, très féminine, dont il était affublé, tomba autour de ses chevilles, suivie par son sous-vêtement. La serviette fut posée sur une chaise qui traînait, et Nagisa entra dans la douche qui coulait déjà.

L'eau chaude n'avait jamais été aussi apaisante pour ses nerfs et son ego. Marco avait perçu sa détresse, certes, c'était par accident, mais il l'avait sentie.

Marco frappa à la porte pour lui dire qu'il laissait les vêtements dehors et que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il faisait chauffer du thé.

Nagisa ferma les yeux.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas trouver ce genre de réconfort et de compréhension chez lui.

L'eau fut éteinte et Nagisa s'enroula dans la serviette. Il ouvrit la porte, frissonnant sous l'air froid, et attrapa les vêtements qu'on lui avait passés. Il se retrouva affublé d'un bermuda orange et d'un sweat à manches longues. C'était très grand pour lui, mais tant pis.

Il ramassa ses affaires, et sortit. Il retrouva Marco dans le salon, versant déjà du thé bouillant dans trois tasses.

\- Assis-toi. Tu veux garder la robe, yoi ?

\- Il vaut mieux, autant ne pas aggraver mon cas, commenta Nagisa.

\- Je vais mettre tout ça à sécher, alors.

Marco prit les affaires et s'absenta, laissant Nagisa prendre une des tasses, se demandant pour qui était la troisième. Le blond semblait seul ici. Il lui exprima son interrogation quand il revint.

\- Pour Ace, répondit Marco. Cassandra passe la nuit avec Irina, yoi. Le temps qu'Ace revienne, le thé sera froid. Moins de risque. Tiens, pour tes cheveux.

Nagisa accepta les élastiques que lui tendit Marco et renoua ses couettes, alors que le prof s'asseyait en face de lui, buvant son thé.

\- Merci beaucoup, sensei... pour tout... souffla Nagisa.

\- Me remercie pas. Si tu as d'autres soucis de ce genre, sache qu'on a une chambre qu'on n'utilise pas, yoi. Elle est pour toi si tu en as besoin. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin d'aide, notre porte sera toujours ouverte.

Nagisa hocha la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? s'enquit le bleu en montrant du menton les traces de brûlure.

Marco eut un soupir et se frotta le crâne.

\- Il comprend mes motivations, mais il n'empêche que j'ai remué sciemment le couteau dans la plaie. Il va m'en vouloir encore un moment, mais j'ai l'habitude, yoi. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on est des adultes, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Désolé.

Marco secoua la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien.

Le silence revint, juste troublé par la dégustation de la boisson chaude. Nagisa n'avait jamais goûté cette variété. Il la trouvait très apaisante et relaxante.

\- Tu réalises enfin les effets, yoi ?

Nagisa regarda avec surprise son prof sourire comme un chat.

\- C'est du thé à base d'algues, une spécialité de l'île Gyojin. J'ai toujours une bonne réserve sous la main, pour toutes les fois où Cassandra me refuse des cachetons pour m'assommer après des missions difficiles, yoi. Cela ne remplace pas les somnifères, mais c'est assez efficace pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir le dos en feu.

\- Merci pour l'intention, sensei.

Marco répondit que ce n'était rien à l'instant où son portable vibra. Il regarda l'appareil et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Ace est passé chez toi. Par ta fenêtre. Ta mère n'a rien vu ou entendu. Il revient avec tes affaires de cours, yoi. Descendre en rappel, avec une corde de draps, du troisième étage en robe... tout de même, Nagisa...

Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de rougir, avant de redevenir sérieux. Il regarda Marco répondre au message, se demandant ce qui pouvait troubler son enseignant au point qu'il ne puisse pas dormir la nuit, parfois.

\- Je suis un ancien esclave.

Nagisa sursauta, n'ayant pas réalisé que Marco le regardait, ou même qu'ils s'étaient fixés pendant un petit moment.

\- Mon père m'a vendu, j'avais tout juste trois ans. Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il se passait. J'ai réalisé quand on m'a marqué au fer rouge que ma vie était finie, yoi. J'ai passé six ans dans cet enfer. À l'âge de sept ans, on m'a brûlé le crâne, parce que mon maître trouvait drôle l'idée d'avoir un gosse esclave avec une tête d'ananas. Avec Thatch, nous sommes les deux seuls esclaves de moins de dix ans à avoir survécu plus de quelques semaines, en dépit des maltraitances et des abus. Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que j'ai été choisi comme cobaye, quand notre maître a mis la main sur cet akuma no mi, yoi.

Marco eut un rire amer.

\- Il n'a pas réalisé qu'il venait de nous donner la clef de liberté. J'avais neuf ans et je devenais celui qui serait un jour le Redoutable Phénix, le bras droit de l'homme le plus fort du monde, yoi. Tout ça pour te dire que les merdes vécues aujourd'hui nous blessent sur l'instant, et continuent à faire parler d'elles plus tard... mais elles ne sont pas inutiles, puisqu'elles nous renforcent. A toi de réfléchir, et de songer aux situations où le passage par cette expérience te permettra de mieux t'en sortir, yoi.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

\- Nous ne parlions de rien, yoi, souffla Marco.

Nagisa hocha la tête.

Dans un petit coin de son esprit, il aurait aimé être une mouche sur un mur, pour voir son prof devant sa mère, le lendemain.


	22. Exam 3 : Abus de pouvoir

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le petit nouveau chapitre ! On y arrive, lentement, mais surement.**

 **Je veux vous remercier encore et toujours pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir, croyez-le.**

 **Pour répondre à des petites questions, en allant dans l'ordre donc, avant de vous lâcher pour cette lecture tentaculesque :**

 **\- Le passé de Marco est un truc courant dans le fandom, mais en aucun cas d'Oda.**

 **\- Cassandra, tout comme Kali, est une de mes OC. Si je laisse l'usage à qui le veut de Cass', Kali, on n'y touche pas.**

 **\- On y arrive pour un peu plus de Karma x Nagisa, j'ai un petit truc de spécial pour eux qui s'encadrera bien dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **\- Assassin's Creed, go à "Sujet 18 : l'autre ligné".**

 **\- Kimura est le nom de famille. C'est son prénom "Justice".**

 **\- Oui, Garp va venir, on devrait le voir après le Shinigami.**

 **\- Ace est au courant pour le passé de Marco.**

 **\- Je bosse pour un centre d'appel, avec les horaires merdiques de centre d'appel... et les plaintes de centre d'appel... comprenez donc que je prenne plus de temps qu'avant pour faire mes chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, si on n'a pas d'autres questions, j'espère que vous êtes Très Satisfait de vos réponses et je vous dis à bientôt.**

* * *

Cassandra s'arrêta là où Nagisa lui dit et gara la voiture.  
\- Allons-y, fit la blonde.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, sensei, marmonna le bleu mal à l'aise.  
\- Si. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal. Simplement de l'avertir.  
Elle descendit de la voiture avec le garçon et la referma derrière elle. Ils n'allaient pas s'attarder longtemps, sinon, ils seraient en retard. Rapidement, ils montèrent à l'étage et Cassandra frappa à la porte que lui indiqua Nagisa.  
Une femme ouvrit, en pleine panique et eut un air de soulagement en voyant Nagisa en bonne santé derrière Cassandra.  
\- Nagisa ! Yokatta, tu n'as rien ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! Ta fenêtre ouverte, toi et tes affaires disparus !  
Elle voulut prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais le bras de Cassandra lui coupa la route.  
\- Je suis Newgate Cassandra, l'infirmière scolaire de votre fils. C'est chez moi que Nagisa-kun a passé la nuit, annonça la blonde.  
\- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé et surveillé…  
Cassandra lui coupa la parole avec son regard assassin.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Il est venu chercher de l'aide. Ceci est mon seul avertissement. Que je revois Nagisa-kun dans le même état que celui dans lequel il a débarqué chez mes frères et moi, et vous saurez pourquoi je suis le médecin le plus dangereux que vous ayez jamais rencontré. Que votre fils rentre ici, à la fin des classes, est sa décision. S'il refuse, on l'hébergera de nouveau. Peu importe son choix, c'est le sien. Gardez en mémoire mes paroles, vous ne voulez pas m'avoir pour ennemi. Allons-y, Nagisa-kun, tu vas être en retard pour le cours d'Education Civique de Marco.  
Cassandra tourna le dos à la mère du bleu et l'entraîna avec elle. La mère de Nagisa voulut les retenir, mais la blonde lui jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos.  
Une fois dehors, le duo remonta dans la voiture et firent route vers l'école.

* * *

Koro-sensei devait se retenir de baver.  
Karasuma et Irina restaient eux aussi surpris.  
Sur la table de la salle des profs, assez de bols de ramens pour tout le monde étaient présent, dégageant une odeur plus qu'agréable.  
Ils étaient apparus pendant les cours précédents, sans que personne ne le réalise.  
Cassandra soupira en voyant ça.  
Elle allait foutre son pied au cul d'un certain cuistot.  
\- Marco, aide-moi à distribuer tout ça avec Karasuma et Irina, avant que Koro-sensei ne mange tout, demanda la blonde.  
Le regard entendu de la tête de piaf voulait dire que lui aussi savait d'où venait la nourriture.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'enquit Karasuma.  
\- Pas la moindre idée, yoi, sourit innocemment Marco.  
Il attrapa Koro-sensei de ses serres, vu que ses mains étaient pleines et l'éloigna de la table.  
\- Allez-vous asseoir en classe, que tout le monde puisse avoir sa part.  
Les élèves qui mangeaient leur repas de midi en déconnant furent plus que surpris à leur tour de voir la distribution de ramens.  
\- Mangez, c'est encore chaud, encouragea Cassandra.  
\- Où vous avez acheté tout ça quand ? s'étonna Sugino.  
Ace reçut son bol et eut un pauvre sourire.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que ça n'a pas été acheté. N'est-ce pas, Gol ? nota Karma.  
Il s'était donné pour mission de continuer le travail de Marco à ce sujet. Il était le seul de la classe à avoir assez de courage pour ça. Certes, Ace était largement plus froid à son égard et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le tuer, mais Karma n'était pas encore passé par la fenêtre. Il y avait du progrès.  
\- Un pirate ne livre jamais ses secrets, fut la seule réponse d'Ace.  
\- Bon appétit tout le monde ! salua Koro-sensei quand il reçut enfin un bol.  
\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? s'enquit Okuda.  
\- Iie. Il semblerait qu'un inconnu nous fasse ce cadeau.  
Marco regarda avec amusement élèves et enseignants consommer leur repas, puis leur réaction. Thatch avait toujours été doué en cuisine. Les sourires et exclamations ravis des goûteurs lui dirent que son talent avait encore frappé. Muramatsu voulait la recette et les ingrédients. Isogai aurait voulu faire goûter ça à sa famille. Irina avouait que malgré les grands restaurants dans lesquels elle avait mangé, aucun n'était à la hauteur.  
Ace eut une drôle de tête et reposa son bol, pour retirer un petit truc de plomb de sa bouche. Une petite capsule qu'il ouvrit pour se retrouver avec un message.  
« Réconcilie-toi avec Marco, patate. Il ne pense pas à mal, juste à ton bien. »  
\- Thatch tu es un homme mort, siffla Ace à la grosse surprise de Karma et Nagisa qui n'avaient pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait.  
Un peu plus loin, Koro-sensei aussi se retrouva avec un petit message. Petit message qui le fit sourire.  
« Merci à vous, Koro-sensei. A la fois parce que volontairement ou non, vous m'avez permis de revenir, mais aussi parce que vous prenez soin d'une partie de ma famille. »  
\- C'est un plaisir, Thatch-san, sourit l'octopus.  
Et il recommença à savourer l'excellent repas qui leur était offert. 

* * *

Mission d'infiltration.  
Okajima, Kataoka, Kayano et Maehara étaient venus voir ce que faisait vraiment Isogai dans ce café, loin de l'école. Nagisa était avec eux aussi, mais en plein entraînement, essayant de reproduire l'idée de se masquer dans les vies environnantes de son Haki.  
Il n'empêche que leur leader, Isogai, était le typique ikemen, avec son charme et sa classe dans son travail à mi-temps de serveur de café. Isogai Yuma était même la raison principale faisant que certains clients venaient.  
Charmeur, agréable et poli.  
Parfaite combinaison.  
Il assurait sur tout et rien. Il avait beau ne pas avoir de père, avoir des frères et sœurs, en plus d'une mère malade, il était assez responsable pour participer aux dépenses et à la vie de sa famille. A côté, malgré le fait qu'il ne vienne pas d'un milieu aisé, il était toujours impeccablement bien habillé, même avec des vêtements achetés pour pas cher. Avec peu, il faisait beaucoup. Il avait réussi à faire des poissons rouges gagnés durant le festival d'état, un plat excellent.  
Quand il sortait des toilettes, il pliait même la première feuille du papier toilette en triangle. Cela laissa sans voix Kayano et Kataoka. En comparaison, le pervers Okajima qui faisait pareil, c'était dégoûtant.  
En un mot, comme en cent, Isogai, le tombeur de ces dames, assurait partout. On le dorlotait (Nagisa, lui, déprimait quand les quinquagénaires de son quartier le faisaient).  
Même Koro-sensei s'était invité. Il garderait le silence sur le fait qu'Isogai travaillait ici. Il savait très bien qu'il en avait besoin.  
\- Cela ne vous énerve pas qu'il soit un ikemen ? demanda Koro-sensei en mangeant son sandwich.  
\- Non. C'est un bon gars, lui répondit Maehara.  
Fallait-il une autre raison ?  
Isogai venait de déposer sur le comptoir pour les cuisines la vaisselle sale quand on entra dans le café de nouveau.  
\- Irashaimasen ! salua-t-il poliment avec son sourire.  
Sourire qui fondit en voyant qui était là.  
Les Cinq Tensai et Asano junior étaient là.  
\- C'est interdit de bosser, Isogai-kun ! se moqua l'un d'eux.  
\- C'est la seconde fois que tu enfreins le règlement intérieur… tu me déçois, Isogai-kun, sourit sadiquement Asano.  
La discussion fut reléguée à l'extérieur.  
Asano lui dit clairement ce qu'il en est :  
\- Tu t'es déjà fait prendre en train de travailler, Isogai-kun. Cela t'a valu d'être relégué en Classe E. Cela ne t'a semble-t-il pas servi de leçon.  
Demander à Asano de garder ça pour lui était inutile. Il avait une sale idée en tête, et dans ces conditions, il ressemblait horriblement à son père. La seule condition pour qu'il garde le silence, c'était qu'Isogai lui montre sa pugnacité. L'école respectait les esprits combatifs. Et pour déterminer cela, il n'y avait qu'une méthode…

* * *

\- L'épreuve du poteau ? La fête du sport ? J'ai jamais entendu de truc aussi bizarre de toute ma vie, et pourtant, je suis un logia, niveau bizarrerie, je suis un bon représentant ! fit Ace avec des yeux ronds quand l'incident fut rapporté au reste de la classe E.  
\- Si on bat Asano, il la bouclera, annonça Maehara alors que Sugino expliquait à Ace ce qu'étaient ces trucs.  
Le but premier était évident. Si évident que même Terasaka le vit. On voulait humilier la classe. Mais pour Marco, cela cachait quelque chose de plus.  
\- Comment allons-nous faire ? Si on perd, Isogai sera de nouveau sanctionné. Et si on gère mal le truc, il risque le renvoi.  
Isogai finit par parler :  
\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Quand il s'agit d'Asano, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Il se tourna vers la classe avec un sourire.  
\- Tout est de ma faute, j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Tant pis pour l'exclusion, je pourrais toujours assassiner Koro-sensei hors de l'école.  
Il… il…  
\- T'assure que dalle ! Arrête de faire le beau, crevard mal coiffé !  
Le pauvre Isogai se retrouva avec tous les garçons contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Marco pousse un sifflement perçant pour ramener le calme.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Isogai-kun, on n'a qu'à coiffer au poteau les bûcheurs de la classe A, fit Maehara en brandissant son couteau anti-sensei. Ce sera du gâteau !  
\- C'est exact, renchérit Muramatsu. C'est même une chance qu'ils t'aient piégé.  
Il posa sa main sur le couteau toujours tenu par Maehara.  
\- On va pouvoir se venger des ennuis qu'ils nous causent ! sourit Terasaka en posant lui aussi sa main.  
Un à un, les garçons donnèrent leur soutien à Isogai.  
Ensemble, ils le feraient.  
\- Il ne change pas, yoi, pointa Marco à Koro-sensei qui était lui aussi dans la classe, dans un coin.  
\- En effet. Il est un peu comme vous. Il pense avant tout au bien et à l'unité du groupe, avant sa personne. Son expérience lui a donné cette vertu. La parfaite qualité d'un leader, desho ?  
\- J'ai souvent participé à l'épreuve du poteau, à l'école militaire, intervint Karasuma. C'est une bataille, pas un assassinat. La supériorité numérique peut faire toute la différence. Ils ont beau être entraînés, je ne sais pas s'ils pourront vaincre une classe deux fois plus nombreuse.  
\- Bataille, ka ? fit Marco. Laisse-nous faire, on a l'habitude, yoi. Nous sommes des pirates, on sait s'en sortir devant ce genre de combat.

* * *

La fête du sport était là. Tout le monde y participait, peu importe les classes. Il y avait tout un tas d'épreuves. Que ce soit la course classique ou la variante où l'on doit attraper sans les mains un petit pain accroché à un fil en hauteur (Hara les surprit tous avec l'aisance qu'elle avait dans cette épreuve, et surtout sa classe quand elle passa en première la ligne d'arrivée, en disant qu'elle mangeait du pain comme elle buvait de l'eau).  
Equilibre, endurance, acuité visuelle, vitesse et perception des distances. Tout cela avait été développé durant l'assassinat. Leur talent respectif était leurs armes.  
Personne ne tomba dans la course à trois jambes et Kayano fonça à toute vitesse dans la course rampante sous un filet.  
Mettre à profit les talents de chacun serait le rôle d'Isogai dans l'épreuve du poteau.  
Mais peu importe ce que disait Koro-sensei, Isogai restait inquiet. Asano était une brute.  
\- Même si tu as peur, ne le montre pas, yoi, lui dit Marco en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout le monde aura besoin de tes instructions une fois en place. C'est toi qui dirigeras tout. Ace sera sous tes ordres, rien de plus, rien de moins, yoi. Fais-le et affronte ta peur. Tout le monde a confiance en ton pouvoir pour réussir cet obstacle.  
\- Même en étant talentueux, tu rencontreras toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, pointa Koro-sensei.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu deviens plus fort, yoi.  
\- Mais tout le monde risque de payer par ma faute… s'inquiéta Isogai.  
Koro-sensei, en mode paparazzi, prit Isogai en photo, lui disant qu'en étant seul, on est toujours limité.  
Il laissa assez de temps à d'autres garçons de venir squatter sur la photo.  
\- Tu as le talent nécessaire pour diriger correctement tes troupes, tel Marco-san ou Ace-kun. En cela, vous êtes supérieur à Asano-kun. Quand vous trébuchez, les autres viennent vous soutenir.  
\- C'est la différence entre les pions et les nakamas, sourit Ace en nouant le bandeau blanc sportif autour du front d'Isogai.  
\- C'est une qualité tout à fait humaine, approuva Koro-sensei. Et je suis très heureux d'être ton enseignant, plutôt que celui d'Asano-kun.  
Isogai respira profondément et se tourna vers ses camarades de classe. Ace s'éloigna d'un peu, les bras croisés, regardant la scène.  
\- Yosh ! Minna ! Donnons tout ce que nous avons, comme toujours !  
\- HAI !  
\- Portgas ?  
Ace leva un sourcil et regarda la main tendue vers lui.  
\- Sois des nôtres pour cette épreuve.  
Ace eut un énorme sourire en lui serrant l'avant-bras.  
\- La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, je faisais encore partie de la classe E. Bien évidemment que je serai dans la bataille. Un pirate ne laisse jamais passer une occasion pareille.

* * *

Les garçons de la classe E faisaient face à ceux de la classe A. Contrairement à eux, ils avaient encore leur veste de sport et un casque pour se protéger la tête. Pire que tout, on avait aussi un groupe d'étrangers dans le tas. C'était contre les règles, mais là encore, tout était prévu.  
Dans le but de promouvoir les échanges culturels, leurs étudiants étrangers participeraient aux épreuves.  
Ace regarda d'un œil inquisiteur les tas de muscles étrangers. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des ados. Ils devaient avoir grand minimum dix-neuf ans. Et encore.  
Les poteaux furent mis en place. Chaque classe aurait un groupe qui se chargerait de le maintenir debout, avec le leader montant sur la colline humaine pour se mettre dos à leur pôle, tout en ayant un groupe paré à l'attaque.  
Asano eut un sourire. Pour gagner, la Classe E devrait attaquer. Mais quand ils passeraient à l'attaque, les élèves de la classe A ne tenant pas le poteau les encercleraient pour les exterminer.  
Sauf que contre toute attente, la classe E avait tout le monde en défense, avec Isogai au sommet.  
Le commentateur se moqua d'eux. Avaient-ils la trouille d'attaquer ?  
Ace retint son rire. Qui bougerait le premier ?  
Un coup de feu raisonna, annonçant le début de l'épreuve.  
La conversation entre les deux leaders était presque télépathique. Isogai mettait Asano au défi d'attaquer. Asano y répondit gracieusement en envoyant une de ses équipes, menée par un mastodonte américain, à l'attaque.  
La classe A ne voulait pas juste gagner. Elle voulait les écraser tous. Jusqu'au dernier.  
Yoshida et Muramatsu furent les premiers à tomber en essayant de vaincre le mastodonte. Ils furent envoyés dans le public avec force.  
L'Américain ne s'occupa pas d'eux. Il alla menacer le groupe en mode protection, les traitant de tortues.  
Il eut un petit sourire.  
On ne le comprenait même pas. Jusqu'à ce que Karma lui dise dans un anglais sans accent qu'ils étaient très bien comme ça, et de venir les chercher.  
\- Maintenant ! Mode tentacule ! hurla Isogai quand leurs attaquants vinrent à leur rencontre.  
Un groupe de garçons s'envola d'un super saut, retomba sur les assaillants et les renversa. Ace permit à Itona de prendre appui sur lui pour le projeter sur le sommet du poteau qu'ils renversèrent sur leurs attaquants, les bloquant avec. Le poteau était quelque peu penché, mais pas à terre.  
C'était un coup bas, lâche, mais interdit par aucune règle. Ace s'assit sur la base du poteau avec un sourire de Cheshire qu'il adressa à la classe A.  
C'était une bonne technique, mais huit garçons étaient immobilisés pour retenir les hommes d'Asano à terre. Deux élèves étaient à présent inconscient aussi, après avoir été balancés par son l'américain. L'avantage de la classe A n'en était que plus accentué.  
Asano envoya ses ailiers.  
Isogai réfléchit rapidement et nota l'ouverture du centre. Ace le regarda faire et hocha la tête quand Isogai montra du regard le poteau. Il le garderait pour leur classe.  
Le groupe d'attaque partit à l'assaut avec le plan d'action Mucus… tombant dans le piège. Les deux groupe d'Asano se retournèrent dans leur course et attaquèrent le groupe mené par Isogai.  
Ils étaient à présent encerclés. Cela les fit sourire.  
Hannibal, la terreur de Rome, était un exemple à prendre sur la façon de vaincre un ennemi dix fois plus nombreux. Il était temps de prouver que le nombre ne faisait pas la force. La ruse et l'imprévu pouvaient à tout moment renverser la balance.  
Et ils y parvinrent.  
En fuyant l'affrontement. Le groupe de téméraires fila vers le public à toute jambe, poursuivi par leurs adversaires.  
Aucune règle n'interdisait de sortir du terrain. L'école entière était leur terrain de jeu.  
Sur les chaises des gradins, ils avaient l'avantage. Ils prenaient des cours de free running après tout. Ils esquivaient agilement et se mouvaient sans encombre là où la classe A avait du mal.  
Malgré ça, Asano était en train de réfléchir. Le plus dangereux dans l'épreuve du poteau, c'était qu'un adversaire s'accroche au sommet. Peu dans la classe E en était capable et ils étaient tous dans les gradins. Ace aussi, mais il était passif, dans le groupe maintenant au sol les premiers attaquants. La classe E n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Si Isogai perdait seul, il finirait à la rue, car son écart au règlement serait dénoncé et il serait expulsé. S'il ordonnait à ses troupes d'attaquer, la classe E entière tomberait.  
Isogai sourit.  
Tout se passait comme prévu. Il leva un bras, donnant le signal.  
Yoshida et Muramatsu qu'on croyait inconscients rentrèrent sur le terrain juste à côté du poteau adverse. Ils avaient profité de l'inattention d'Asano pour faire le tour dans le public. Ils s'attachèrent à Asano comme des moules à leur rocher.  
\- Plan supersonique ! appela Isogai.  
Son groupe cessa de jouer au chat et ils revinrent eux aussi sur le terrain au pas de course pour eux aussi s'accrocher à Asano.  
Le jeune était plus que vexé et énervé en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Puis il sourit. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Il retira son casque de protection et usa du poteau pour se débarrasser peu à peu de tous les gêneurs.  
Il se positionna au sommet, les regardant de haut.  
\- Si vous voulez vous hisser à mon niveau, il faut que vous soyez prêts à prendre des coups de savate.  
Asano n'était pas le fils du proviseur pour rien. Quelqu'un capable d'être lui aussi un grand leader. Tant qu'il serait aux commandes, la classe A ne pouvait pas flancher. Isogai ne serait jamais ce genre de leader pour une simple et bonne raison.  
Isogai finit à terre et se redressa immédiatement.  
Les renforts arrivèrent. Les renforts étant les défenseurs de la classe E.  
La défense n'était faite à présent que des membres de la classe A, toujours à terre, plus Terasaka appuyé sur le poteau, quasiment allongé sur le dos dessus, et enfin Takebayashi qui soutenait l'autre côté.  
\- C'est le principe du levier, annonça Takebayashi en arrangeant ses lunettes.

Le principe du levier ? Maa, pourquoi pas. Si tu le dis, Takebayashi.  
Non, en fait, c'était totalement du baratin.  
A eux deux, ils n'auraient jamais pu les retenir. Mais Ace leur avait fait plus que peur d'une part, et de l'autre, Takebayashi avait saisi comment ils fonctionnaient. Sans ordre, les pions ne bougeaient pas, alors, il leur fit bien comprendre de rester en place et d'attendre les instructions d'Asano.  
Quelle ironie de la chose.  
Ils manquaient de temps, car la classe A commençait à se réorganiser, mais ils avaient bien assez de temps pour renverser le poteau.  
C'était le moment et Isogai n'avait même pas besoin de le dire.  
Ace courait déjà vers eux. Hiken se retourna en un instant et fit la courte échelle, courant en marche arrière. Itona fonça vers lui et usa du pirate pour se propulser au plus haut.  
L'arme secrète devait le restait jusqu'au dernier moment.  
Itona s'envola quasiment et termina sa course sur le dessus du poteau qu'il percuta d'un coup de pied. Il n'y resta qu'un instant car il redécolla.  
Dans la chute, Asano réalisa qu'il allait perdre.  
Ace apparut derrière le poteau et sauta en l'air, attrapant aisément le bout du pilon de bois et l'entraîna ainsi plus rapidement vers le sol, surtout quand Itona retomba dessus, rajoutant du poids. Il avait peut-être perdu ses tentacules, mais son corps s'était habitué à une certaine agilité et mobilité. Ça, c'était toujours là.  
L'impensable arriva. Le poteau de la classe A tomba à terre.  
Victoire pour la classe E. 

* * *

Marco eut un sourire en aidant ses élèves à ranger le matériel.  
Isogai était un et restait un ikemen, restant cool et mignon au regard des filles.  
Mais il y avait autre chose.  
Les regards avaient changé pour les plus jeunes générations de l'école.  
La classe E avait gagné malgré son net handicap.  
Son regard se porta sur Ace. Son amant fixait la fenêtre masquée par des rideaux du bureau du proviseur.  
\- Ace ?  
Ace ne répondit pas.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais cessé de me faire la tête, yoi.  
\- Folie…  
Marco leva un sourcil en passant des chaises à Yoshida, et alla voir son compagnon.  
Les yeux d'Ace étaient grands ouverts et pourtant dans le vague.  
\- Cet homme est fou… la défaite le rend fou… il refuse la défaite et la refuse pour ceux qui sont de sa chair… Gakushuu n'a pas le droit de perdre…  
Ace soupira et secoua la tête, se reconnectant avec la réalité.  
\- Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire, yoi ?  
\- Faire disparaître des preuves et remettre les points sur les i.  
Il se retourna en entendant Isogai fou de joie en réalisant qu'il restait de la brioche et qu'il pouvait en rapporter autant qu'il voulait chez lui. Fauché, charmeur et beau gosse. Un leader qui se fond dans le groupe sans chercher à le dominer.  
C'était l'ikemen Isogai.

* * *

Asano se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur froide.  
Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar au sujet de son père.  
Et bien heureusement qu'il se réveillait.  
Il n'était plus chez lui. S'il en croyait son nez et le décor… il était dans des égouts.  
Accroché à la pierre humide, à sa gauche, il trouva un message.  
« Dernier avertissement. Cherche volontairement, toi ou tes semblables, la classe E, et ça sera ta dernière erreur. »  
Avec, une photo, le montrant endormi et torse nu, avec une grosse coupure sur la poitrine. Une main tenait un couteau dans l'objectif.  
Cela fit réalisé au jeune homme qu'il avait mal justement.  
Il toucha son tee-shirt noir dans lequel il dormait, et le sentit humide. En regardant ses doigts, il les vit légèrement ensanglantés. Inquiet, il souleva son vêtement et nota le gros 'Fuck Off' gravé dans sa chair.  
D'où la douleur.  
Mais qui avait réussi à lui faire ça, et surtout comment ? Il aurait dû se réveiller.  
Mais il avait un souci plus grave.  
Il devait retrouver la surface avant de se chopper une infection.

* * *

Ils y étaient. Les examens de mi-semestre du second trimestre.  
Il ne leur restait que cinq mois pour tuer Koro-sensei, et ils étaient condamnés à réviser, au lieu de se concentrer sur la tache de le tuer. Les partiels étaient dans deux semaines.  
Les clones de Koro-sensei étaient de retour. Ace eut presque l'impression de devenir fou quand l'un d'eux se présenta avec une folle tignasse noire et un chapeau de paille.  
Le mal du pays.  
Ace soupira et prit des notes sur ces histoires de Triple Entente.  
Autant se concentrer sur autre chose. 

* * *

La classe E avait mal au cerveau.  
Comme toujours, Koro-sensei les faisait travailler d'arrache-pied. Et si d'aventure, ils se devaient de négliger leur travail scolaire pour préférer l'assassinat, l'octopus partirait. Pourtant, il ne leur restait que cinq mois. C'était long, dans un sens, mais aussi très peu.  
Contre toute attente, Okajima leur trouva une bonne idée d'entraînement qui puisse les arranger.  
Il les mena vers une petite partie de la montagne où était perchée l'école. Une partie pas très loin de la ville, si proche que certains toits étaient à deux ou trois mètres de distance devant eux.  
\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Fuwa.  
\- Je me demandais par où passait Ace pour venir à l'école en Free Running, et j'ai fini par le voir passer par là. En passant par les toits, on peut arriver jusqu'à la station sans quasiment jamais toucher le sol, expliqua Okajima. En faisant ça, on peut déjà faire une partie de l'entraînement juste en allant à l'école.  
C'était tout de même assez dangereux.  
\- Karasuma-sensei nous a bien dit de ne pas le faire hors du territoire de l'école, pointa Kataoka. On risque beaucoup si on tombe.  
\- Ace a des capacités physiques largement supérieures aux nôtres, même en étant blessé, renchérit Nagisa.  
\- La partie la plus compliquée, c'est après la station, là, c'est du gâteau, sérieusement, par rapport à notre entraînement actuel ! Allez, les gars ! J'ai déjà essayé, c'est sans danger !  
Et c'est ainsi qu'une grosse majorité de la classe se lança à l'assaut de la ville par les toits, profitant de la vitesse et de leur agilité. De ce sentiment que l'adrénaline leur transmettait.  
La fête du sport leur avait fait réaliser le changement de leur corps. Ils n'étaient plus des étudiants quelconques. Tout le monde souriait avec plus ou moins d'exubérance. C'était… démentiel.  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout d'une route et devait rejoindre la terre ferme.  
C'était sans compter sur le vieil homme à bicyclette qui passait par là et eut la peur de sa vie en voyant deux garçons tomber du ciel.  
La scène se déroula comme au ralenti, avant l'impact.  
Sugino et Okajima venaient de renverser l'homme qui avait dû se faire très mal dans la chute vu la façon dont il se tenait la jambe.  
Un fleuriste qui livrait des fleurs pas très loin fut témoin de la scène et appela immédiatement une ambulance.  
Ils étaient bien partis pour recevoir un sacré savon.

* * *

Cassandra avait réussi sans difficulté à se faire passer pour un médecin de l'hôpital. Elle avait en main toutes les informations sur la condition du vieil homme. Jamais encore Karasuma n'avait été si reconnaissant de faire équipe avec des criminels, puisque la blonde promettait de faire son possible pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences plus graves et que ce vieillard têtu garde le silence.  
Il alla voir les adolescents coupables qui attendaient dehors et la blonde leur démontra la conséquence de leurs actes.  
\- Fémur droit partiellement fracturé. Il a de la chance d'être encore en bonne santé. Chez une personne de son âge, cela aurait pu être encore plus grave. Il pourra remarcher dans une semaine, mais l'os restera fragile, résuma la blonde.  
\- Je vous rappelle que votre mission est un secret d'état. Une de mes subordonnés négocie avec lui pour son silence, et Newgate-san fera en sorte que tant qu'il sera sous sa surveillance, il ne laissa rien s'échapper, enchaîna Karasuma en regardant les élèves qui avaient la tête basse.  
Un bruit les alerta de l'arrivée de Koro-sensei.  
L'homme était dans colère noire.  
Les élèves tentèrent bien de s'expliquer, ils savaient qu'ils étaient en tort, mais ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette pression. Ils avaient l'avenir du monde sur le dos et tout ce que le poulpe voulait, c'était qu'ils étudient.  
Eux, ils n'avaient voulu que s'améliorer.  
Koro-sensei les fit taire en leur foutant à tous une bonne gifle, avant de leur faire face.  
\- Vous allez faire un rapport parce que je les ai giflés ? s'enquit Koro-sensei sans se départir de sa colère.  
\- Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien vu, assura Karasuma. Je vous ai entraîné dur en ayant conscience du risque. C'était très certainement trop tôt pour vous. Je suis le seul responsable.  
\- Puisqu'il faut une tête responsable pour donner l'exemple, je demanderai à Ace de limiter son Free Running aux montagnes, annonça Cassandra. Il n'était pas le meilleur des exemples pour ces enfants.  
Avec Karasuma, la blonde retourna dans l'hôpital.  
Rester seuls avec Koro-sensei, les jeunes s'inclinèrent en s'excusant sincèrement.  
\- Vous êtes devenus trop forts, trop rapidement, dit Koro-sensei. Ivres de puissance, vous avez oublié ce que vivaient les plus faibles. Vous ne vous mettez plus à leur place. Dans ce sens, vous ne valez pas mieux que le reste de l'école !  
C'était douloureux et frustrant de se faire ainsi réprimander. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas répondre à ça. C'était donc ça, commettre une erreur ?  
Un bruit de déchirure leur fit relever la tête. Koro-sensei s'était calmé et à présent, il déchirait devant eux un manuel de mathématique.  
\- Le partiel est dans deux semaines…  
Il envoya balader les morceaux de livre.  
\- J'interdis à toute la classe d'étudier !  
He ?! Il était sérieux.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour vous punir, vous avez à présent d'autres priorités que les examens. J'ai une part de responsabilités car j'ai oublié de vous éduquer. Vous n'êtes pas comme Ace-kun ou Marco-san qui ont encore dans la peau ce que ça fait d'être faible. Vous êtes des enfants qui se retrouvent avec trop de puissance sans savoir quoi en faire. Allons d'abord persuader calmement votre victime de garder le silence, avant que Cassandra-san n'en fasse de la bouillie.  
Et ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital.

* * *

Ce devait être l'âge. Cet homme était tout aussi têtu que l'avait été Shirohige. Cassandra se sentait aussi migraineuse avec lui que toutes les fois où elle avait demandé à leur père de ralentir sur l'alcool.  
\- C'est si compliqué que ça de garder le silence ? siffla la blonde en se retenant de sortir ses scalpels. C'est quoi qui bloque, hein, Matsukata-san ?!  
\- Allez au diable ! Je suis bloqué ici pendant deux semaines ! s'énerva le vieillard en se dressant dans le lit de soin. Ces gamins ne vont pas s'en tirer avec de simples excuses !  
\- On est d'accord, je leur passerai moi-même le savon du siècle, mais c'est une toute autre histoire !  
L'homme agitait ses doigts comme s'il voulait les étrangler.  
\- Ils vont devoir se mettre à genoux comme les gueux au Moyen-Âge !  
Un courant d'air et…  
Des fleurs magnifiques avec des cartes de bon rétablissement apparurent dans la chambre.  
Cela calma d'un coup le vieillard tellement il était surpris.  
Cassandra se frappa le visage en grognant. Parce que juste en suivant, Koro-sensei apparut, à genoux, hurlant qu'il demandait pardon.  
Si le vieillard ne faisait pas de crise cardiaque, c'est qu'il était increvable.

* * *

L'assistante de Matsukata frappa dans ses mains, appelant l'attention des enfants qui jouaient autour d'eux.  
\- Ecoutez-moi tous, s'il vous plaît. Le directeur s'est blessé et sera absent pendant un moment.  
Le groupe d'enfants, entre deux et dix ans, eut des grognements, inquiet et perplexe devant ce qui venait d'arriver.  
\- C'est pour ça que pendant ces deux semaines, ces Onii-chan vont s'occuper de vous.  
Et elle montra les élèves de la classe E qui eurent un sourire nerveux.  
Les gosses eurent des cris ravis et filèrent vers leurs nouveaux camarades de jeux, sauf la plus vieille, une fille d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux roses, qui détourna la tête d'un air effarouché.  
Hazama n'y croyait pas.  
\- J'ai rien fait, et pourtant j'écope moi aussi de la punition…  
Elle regarda deux gamines qui la fixaient en se demandant si c'était une sorcière.  
\- C'est la honte… marmonna Terasaka qui se faisait mordre l'épaule par un garçon.  
\- Nous, on a pris une belle rouste, pointa Hara.  
\- Et vous l'avez mérité, leur annonça Ace en soulevant une fillette dans ses bras pour la mettre sur ses épaules.  
\- Pourquoi tu es avec nous, toi aussi ? s'enquit Nagisa.  
\- Pour vous surveiller et voir si vous comprenez la leçon. Et je vous rappelle que Koro-sensei pensait injuste que la punition ne soit pas collective. Je suis responsable de ne pas vous avoir surveillé ou empêché de faire ça.  
\- De même, je n'ai pas surveillé ce groupe de guignols, soupira Hazama en regardant le trio Itona, Muramatsu et Yoshida harcelé par des enfants.  
Du trio, seul Muramatsu et Yoshida réagirent.  
Okajima s'excusa, mais Kanzaki le rassura. Personne n'avait songé qu'ils auraient pu blesser quelqu'un.  
\- Ce genre d'incident ne t'est jamais arrivé, Ace ? demanda Maehara.  
\- A Goa, mais pas depuis que j'ai mon Haki. Et j'ai plus d'expérience. Je connais des façons d'éviter ça, sans pour autant perdre mon élan.  
Takebayashi trouva la solution pour les examens. Puisqu'ils travailleraient bénévolement ici, ils ne pourraient qu'étudier en cachette, chez eux.  
\- Si on songe à la prime, ce n'est pas cher payer, conclut le binoclard avec une pose cool.  
Enfin, ce qui aurait été cool s'il n'avait pas son pantalon aux chevilles.  
Ils étaient des pros, et en tant que pros, ils devaient prendre leur responsabilité. Pour les soins médicaux, c'était la responsabilité de Karasuma et Cassandra. Mais pour les dégâts occasionnés par le fait que le vieil homme ne pouvait travailler, c'était la classe E. Si en sortant de l'hosto, l'homme ne voyait rien lui disant que les élèves s'étaient rachetés, alors, il ferait une déclaration publique sur l'incident.  
C'est là que la gamine de tout à l'heure les interpela.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, hein ?! Vous débarquez en bande, comme ça, mais est-ce que vous pouvez au moins justifier pourquoi vous nous pompez l'air ?!  
Son ton et son expression à la fois agressif, hautain et haineux étaient assez étonnants.  
Ace en resta figé sur place.  
Karma se contenta de sourire en la voyant.  
\- Mince, ça craint… Sakura-nee-san est de mauvaise humeur, commenta un petit garçon.  
\- Elle va leur en faire baver, répondit son copain. Depuis cinq ans elle est là, c'est la plus âgée d'entre nous…  
\- Et elle rejette l'autorité de l'école depuis deux ans…  
\- Oooh, voilà qui est intéressant…  
Les deux gnomes sursautèrent pour voir Ace derrière eux qui leur sourit.  
\- Dîtes-moi en plus sur cette Sakura…  
Les deux garçonnets se regardèrent, puis regardèrent la gamine aux cheveux roses.  
\- On l'appelle Sakura l'Elite des NEET.  
Derrière, Muramatsu commenta ceci :  
\- Vous faites comme si c'était cool, mais elle sèche juste les cours.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ? lui demanda Ace en se levant.  
Il soupira et se frotta la nuque.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit Terasaka qui se faisait à moitié arracher le bras par un enfant.  
\- Cette gamine me rappelle étrangement moi à son âge. Enfin, pour le caractère et de ce que j'en vois. J'étais assez fort pour tuer des ours, déjà à l'époque. Mais le point n'est pas là…  
\- Où est-il ? demanda Itona en penchant la tête d'un air intrigué.  
\- Si j'étais comme ça, c'est parce que j'étais quelqu'un de malade et de blessé au fond. Je mordais et aboyais pour qu'on ne me fasse pas plus mal. Et c'est ce que j'ai l'impression que fait cette fillette.  
Dingue de croire que dans cette société si avancée, moderne et socialement développée, ce genre de chose était possible.  
La gamine prit un balai d'un air menaçant.  
\- Déjà, est-ce que vous êtes prêts à travailler dur ? On va voir ça immédiatement !  
Uh-oh, elle avait Nagisa dans sa ligne de mire.  
Elle fit un pas en avant… et le plancher s'effondra sous elle.  
Pour le coup, elle était calmée.  
\- Le bâtiment est assez vétuste, vous n'avez jamais songé à le rénover ? s'enquit Isogai en voyant ça.  
\- On n'a pas l'argent, lui répondit la femme qui était apparemment la seule employée. Comme notre directeur accueille à moindre frais les enfants sur liste d'attente ou absentéistes, il n'a pas assez d'argent pour payer le personnel dont il aurait besoin. C'est lui qui travaille le plus.  
C'était donc ce genre de personnes qu'ils devraient remplacer.  
\- On est vingt-neuf, en deux semaines, on peut faire beaucoup, pointa Maehara.  
Cela fit monter un sourire sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Ils allaient se répartir les tâches et changer les choses. Ils avaient d'abord besoin d'un programme.  
Le centre éducatif de Wakaba ne serait plus le même.

* * *

Le groupe Karma, Okuda, Kayano et Terasaka se chargea de divertir les enfants avec une pièce de théâtre improvisée, où Karma laissa s'exprimer son côté sadique en tant que chevalier, pour frapper Terasaka le monstre qui menaçait la paix du royaume. Cela vira à la bagarre. Et il faut avouer que Kayano avait un talent inné pour la comédie, jusqu'à ce qu'Okuda intervienne et n'endorme le monstre avec du chloroforme, sans le blesser.  
Yoshida et Muramatsu, en tant qu'assistants, évacuèrent Terasaka drogué de la scène.  
De l'autre côté, le reste des étudiants s'occupait du taf manuel. Chiba, Ace et Ritsu étaient en train de faire des plans.  
\- Tu t'y connais dans ce domaine ? avait demandé Sugaya.  
\- J'ai fait une cabane dans un arbre sans l'aide de personnes, hormis mes frères. Nous avions tout juste dix ans, Sabo et moi, et Luffy n'en avait que sept. Et le Striker est ma création, des plans à la peinture, lui avait répondu Ace.  
D'autres aidaient à faire les devoirs à des enfants.  
\- Quel chance que des élèves d'une école aussi réputée leur donnent des cours, sourit l'employée avec un panier de lessive en main.  
\- Iie, iie, on est un peu les cancres du lot, n'attendez pas trop de nous, sourit Nakamura d'un air gêné. 

* * *

Nagisa était en charge de Sakura. Il regarda son cahier d'exercices. Elle était en retard sur le programme, pas étonnant qu'elle sèche les cours pour venir ici. Il la regarda un instant en silence. La fillette fixait la table avec un air triste. Il soupira et essaya de trouver un moyen d'expliquer une formule de mathématique à la petite, sans que ça soit trop complexe.  
Jusqu'à ce que la fillette s'agace et lui demande de se magner.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'école ? demanda finalement le bleu.  
\- Parce qu'on m'embête. Toujours ces mêmes gros nuls, répondit la fillette. Ils m'attaquent, ils me disent des grossièretés, et ils abîment mes affaires… pourquoi l'être humain change ? Il est innocent quand il est tout petit, mais dès qu'il grandit un peu, il se sert de sa force pour faire du mal aux autres…  
Nagisa n'en revenait pas. C'était une réflexion beaucoup trop vraie, vu qu'ils étaient tous coupables de ce crime.  
\- Tu vas me dire la même chose, pas vrai ? « Ne prends pas la fuite ». « Si tu as la rage, va à l'école et deviens plus forte ». Tu vas me dire la même chose que mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, tu as l'air encore plus faiblard que moi, tu dois me comprendre, non ?  
\- OIII ! Neko-chan !  
L'appel venant de l'extérieur les alerta.  
Le chaton avec qui des filles dont Kurahashi jouaient précédemment était parti se réfugier dans un arbre et se terrait sur une branche, totalement effrayé. Il avait voulu y grimper, mais étant trop jeune, il ne savait pas encore comment redescendre. Nagisa et Sakura sortirent pour voir le chaton.  
\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on tente l'impossible, pointa la gamine. Plus on va haut, plus c'est dangereux. Quel mal y a-t-il à rester en sécurité au sol ?  
\- Outre le fait qu'on ne vit pas ? demanda Ace en s'avançant. Yare, yare, dans cette situation, un piaf serait le bienvenu, mais Marco hait les chats. Kimura, on fait comme pour l'épreuve du poteau ?  
\- Ok ! assura le garçon en posant le rondin de bois qu'il avait sur l'épaule.  
\- Et regarde bien en bas !  
\- Je fais pas deux fois la même connerie, Ace.  
Et ils allèrent se mettre en place.  
\- Sakura-chan, appela Nagisa. Supposons que cet arbre soit ton école. Et que le sol soit ce centre. Sache que c'est sur le sol qu'on a tout appris.  
Ace se calla bien sur ses jambes et fit signe à Kimura d'y aller.  
Kimura fonça vers lui et aisément, Ace le projeta vers une des branches pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher. Les gosses étaient bouche bée devant le spectacle.  
\- On a regardé en haut et on s'est fait regarder de haut, continua Nagisa alors que son camarade se hissait aisément sur la branche, et on a grimpé en ayant bien conscience du vertige et des hauteurs… Et c'est pour ça qu'on maîtrise les hauteurs.  
Kimura parvint aisément à attraper le chaton qui le remercia d'un coup de griffe.  
\- Malgré tout, il arrive qu'on oublie le danger des hauteurs et qu'on retombe à terre, sain et sauf.  
Kimura se jeta dans le vide avec le chaton, et Ace le rattrapa aisément et sans broncher dans ses bras.  
\- Etudie ici, conclut Nagisa à Sakura. Tu pourras aller à l'école quand tu auras un plan en tête.  
Il lui prit une main et lui frotta les cheveux de l'autre.  
\- Je te donnerai quelques leçons spéciales.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent très vite. Ils faisaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire. Rénover, aider aux devoirs, nourrir, surveiller, distraire…. Ils étaient avec ces enfants. Ils découvraient des choses intéressantes.  
Que ce soit chez eux, ou chez les autres.  
Le temps imparti était écoulé.  
Koro-sensei et Cassandra raccompagnèrent le pauvre vieux jusqu'à son centre.  
\- Entre éducateurs, je ne pouvais pas ne pas comprendre et donc refuser, répondit le vieillard quand Koro-sensei le remercia d'avoir accepté cette compensation. Je m'estimerai déjà heureux qu'ils n'aient pas détruit le bâtiment.  
Il s'arrêta devant son centre et se figea. C'était bien son lieu de travail ?  
Avant, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple bungalow. A présent, s'intégrant parfaitement au bâtiment de départ, des murs en pierre et un étage en rondins de bois avaient été rajoutés, agrandissant énormément la structure.  
\- C'est quoi ça !  
\- Mes élèves ont fait ça avec des matériaux de récupération et du bois issu du défrichement de notre forêt, expliqua Koro-sensei. Votre centre d'éducation était exigu et mal équipé. Admirez donc ce travail. C'est maintenant un centre spacieux, bien équipé et polyvalent. Grâce à des calculs informatiques, la structure est solide et tient parfaitement. La structure centrale qui tombait en ruine a été renforcée par de nouveaux piliers.  
Incroyable de croire qu'ils avaient fait ça en deux semaines.  
\- On s'est inspiré des structures du monde entier et plus encore ! annonça Ritsu.  
A l'étage, on avait désormais une bibliothèque et une salle d'étude. Faute de temps et de matériel, ils avaient fait simple. Les livres étaient issus de dons du voisinage et des élèves eux-mêmes. On avait aussi une salle de jeu avec matelas et filet pour la sécurité. Vu que c'était dedans, aucun risque que la pluie ou le vent ne cause des dégâts.  
Ils avaient même retapé la bicyclette du vieil homme, en faisant un tricycle très sûr, avec une assistance électrique pour faciliter le transport des lourdes charges. Le rechargement était fait par l'énergie produite par l'un des jeux de l'étage. Plus les enfants joueront, plus ils aideraient leur directeur.  
Ils en avaient tellement trop fait, que ça en était flippant.  
Mais il n'était pas dupe.  
\- C'est bien beau d'avoir construit tout ça, mais si vous n'avez pas réussi à sympathiser avec les enfants, vos deux semaines passés ici n'auront servi à rien.  
\- OHE ! NAGISA !  
Nagisa se retourna pour voir la petite Sakura lui brandir son devoir de math.  
\- Je suis la seconde de la classe !  
Nagisa en fut fou de joie et la félicita de s'être aussi bien battue.  
\- J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, Nagisa ! J'ai fait une apparition surprise au contrôle de math et je suis repartie dès que j'ai eu fini !  
\- Et comme prévu, les petites frappes étaient trop occupées pour t'embêter !  
Sakura approuva, souriante.  
\- Je n'ai dit à personne d'autre, sauf à la prof, que je viendrais !  
\- Porter ton meilleur coup, avant que l'ennemi soit prêt, c'est la méthode de la classe E, Sakura-chan. C'est grâce à cette technique de frappe et d'esquive que tu peux agrandir ton arsenal de l'école.  
\- Dans ce cas….  
Sakura détourna le regard, rougissante.  
\- Re-reviens… reviens me donner des cours de temps à autre.  
Le sourire de Nagisa quand il lui assura qu'il le ferait faillit bien faire tourner la tête à Karma.  
Il était magnifique, et pourtant flippant. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience.  
De la musique vint les interrompre.  
\- Haaan ! J'arrive juste à temps pour entendre Ace-nii-san ! s'exclama Sakura.  
Et elle fonça vers l'arrière cours.  
\- Vous venez ? demanda Cassandra en présentant son bras au vieil homme et sa canne.  
Le vieux grincheux s'appuya à elle et suivit le reste des collégiens jusqu'à l'arrière cours. Ace était assis avec une guitare, au pied d'un arbre, entouré de tous les enfants. Il souriait d'un air paisible en jouant un petit air parlant de l'histoire d'une étoile de mer qui avait réalisé après avoir appris le langage des humains qu'elle n'était pas humaine 

* * *

Quelque part, sur l'île Gyojin, Papaggu fut pris d'un éternuement tonitruant. 

* * *

\- Kuso gakki domo… soupira le directeur une fois la chansonnette d'Ace finie.  
Ace leva haut les sourcils. La dernière personne qui l'avait appelé comme ça, c'était Shirohige.  
\- Je ne trouve rien à redire de ce que vous avez fait. Retournez vite à l'école, vous aussi. Vous avez un important travail à accomplir, non ?  
Et ils s'en allèrent.  
Leur leçon spéciale prit fin ici, mais elle avait été importante pour eux.  
Mais ce jour-là… c'était aussi la veille des partiels.  
Et ce fut un massacre. La moitié de la classe sortit du haut du classement. 

* * *

Sugino, Okajima et Nagisa étaient en pleine déprime alors qu'ils quittaient l'école. Ils avaient fait une sacrée chute dans leur classement général.  
Les cinq Tensai vinrent se moquer d'eux.  
\- Quelle grosse désillusion ! Je savais bien que la dernière fois, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance !  
\- Ce n'était pas la peine de vous démolir à l'épreuve des poteaux !  
Asano resta étrangement silencieux alors que ses amis continuaient à se foutre de la classe E.  
\- La plèbe n'a pas le droit de parole contre l'élite.  
\- Eeeeh… tu entends ça, Gol ? fit la voix traînante de Karma.  
\- Ouais, j'ai entendu comme toi, Akabane, nota Ace.  
\- Cela signifie qu'ils doivent donc se la boucler devant nous deux…  
S'il y avait bien deux élèves qui n'avaient pas été handicapés par ces deux semaines, c'était bien Karma et Ace. Les piles de livres et manuels de révisions n'avaient pas échappé à Koro-sensei.  
\- Ils font un sacré duo, c'est deux-là, yoi… commenta Marco, debout sur le toit, à côté de Koro-sensei, pour observer l'échange.  
Les deux garçons avaient fini second.  
\- J'imagine que nos profs nous sortiront quelque chose comme quoi on aurait dû faire mieux, afin de finir premier, nota Karma.  
\- Vous n'avez pas saisi ? Nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir pris au sérieux ce devoir.  
\- Les autres ont eu pitié de vous, ils ont donc levé le pied. Cela serait trop humiliant de vous battre à chaque fois.  
Les Cinq Tensai n'apprécièrent pas la remarque.  
\- La prochaine fois, nous serons sans pitié. En avoir, ça peut nous coûter la vie.  
\- Si c'est toi qui le dis, Gol… Ma, on y a, minna ?  
Nagisa n'en revenait pas. Karma était venu à leur secours avec Ace. C'était whouawe.  
Ace regarda passer le groupe de la classe E, puis se tourna vers Asano. Il lui offrit un sourire qui dévoila ses dents et dit avec innocence :  
\- C'est quoi ton parfum, Asano-kun ? Senteur d'égouts ou boucherie ?  
Sur cette question qui en laissa plus d'un perplexe, il s'en alla.  
Asano lui, il comprit une chose. Les mots qu'il avait à présent gravés dans sa chair. C'était ce Portgas l'auteur. 

* * *

Excuses générales de la classe E à Karasuma.  
\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça fait partie de mon travail, répondit l'homme. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez tiré de cet incident ?  
\- Que l'argent, le pouvoir et les notes ne font pas tout, répondit Nagisa, s'attirant l'attention de trois blonds, outre Karasuma. J'ai appris qu'on pouvait mettre notre force au service des autres. Apprendre à tuer peut sauver la Terre, mais si on étudie bien, on peut aider autrui.  
\- On en fera meilleur usage, désormais, promit Okajima.  
\- On sera plus attentif à notre monde, renchérit Maehara.  
Les adultes sourirent.  
L'échec et la frustration permettent d'évoluer. Il fallait que cela les rende plus fort, que ce soit dans l'assassinat, ou dans les études.  
En récompense, ils eurent droit à des tenues de sport spéciales. Renforcées et plus résistantes. Fournies par l'état. En voyant le piètre état des tenues de sports, les familles allaient se poser des questions. Des tenues de fabrication militaire, avec différence fille/garçon par le fait que les filles soient plus découvertes et avec plus de tissu classique que militaire.  
La classe E se présenta ainsi devant Koro-sensei.  
Ils répondraient à son enseignement par l'assassinat. C'est comme ça qu'ils marchaient.  
C'était une promesse. Leur pouvoir ne servirait qu'à la défense d'autrui.  
Une réponse parfaite. 


	23. Shinigami

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre disponible !**

 **Je remercie encore tout les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus, il n'y a aucune demande d'éclaircissement particulier, donc, je passe direct à l'intro du chapitre.**

 **Donc, aujourd'hui, vous savez qu'on attaque l'arc du Shinigami. Et qu'encore une fois, ça risque d'être un peu difficile avec les pirates OP dans la place. Donc, j'ai trouvé la solution parfaite pour me débarrasser d'eux, mais vous verrez bien !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je salue tous(tes) les fans de NagisaxKarma qui voient les choses enfin avancer !**

* * *

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la classe E. Voyant leur prof d'anglais un peu devant, les filles qui marchaient au-devant des garçons se précipitèrent vers la blonde pour la saluer.

\- Bitch-sensei ! Le cadeau qu'on a eu hier était génial !

\- Hm ! Avec ces nouveaux uniformes, je me sens encore plus d'attaque !

La femme eut un petit rire et leur raconta qu'elle avait proposé des idées de design, parce que Karasuma voulait le même genre d'uniforme pour les garçons que pour les filles. Elle, elle avait songé à quelque chose de plus découvert, mais finalement, un juste milieu avait été trouvé.

\- Ce type ne comprend pas le cœur des femmes, grommela Irina en perdant sa bonne humeur. Finalement, il ne m'a rien offert. Même les pirates et l'octopus ont fait quelque chose.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent, perplexes face à ses dires, permettant à Ace, Karma, Nagisa et Sugino de les rattraper.

\- Pourquoi il aurait dû lui offrir quelque chose ? demanda Kurahashi.

\- On était le dix octobre, il y a quatre jours, éclaira Ace. Elle a fait vingt et un ans. J'ai retenu la date, parce que c'était cinq jours après celui de Marco.

\- Mince ! On a loupé leur anniversaire avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! réalisa Kayano.

\- Vous en faîtes pas pour Marco, il est plus que satisfait de _son_ cadeau d'anniversaire à lui. Je m'en fais plus pour Bitch-sensei.

\- Ouais, approuva Okajima qui venait de les rejoindre et avait tout entendu. Elle devait attendre un cadeau de Karasuma-sensei, mais, comme c'était à prévoir, elle n'a rien reçu.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec notre remue-ménage, on n'a pas dû faciliter les choses, pointa Sugino.

\- Et si on leur filait un coup de main ? sourit Maehara.

Et un plan commença à être formulé. Ace n'écouta tout ça que d'une oreille, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, au loin.

\- Gol, t'es avec nous ? demanda Karma à l'oreille d'Ace.

Le rouge s'esquiva de justesse pour ne pas se recevoir un coup que Hiken envoya par-dessus son épaule.

\- Quelque chose se prépare… et je n'aime pas ça.

Ace s'ébroua et contourna le groupe pour rentrer dans l'école, essayant de chasser son pressentiment.

* * *

La première étape pour le « 2ème rancard » de Karasuma et Bitch-sensei, c'était de les séparer.

Un groupe s'en chargea.

Megu entra dans la salle des professeurs, surprenant Marco, Karasuma et Irina.

\- Bitch-sensei ! Venez donc nous aider en conversation française !

Irina se releva, un peu prise de court.

\- Megu ? Tu veux travailler à l'étrange, c'est ça, non ?

\- Oui, mais rien n'est encore très sûr.

Irina sourit.

\- Puisqu'il le faut, venez vous asseoir…

\- Ne ! Il fait beau, faisons ça dehors !

Et Irina fut à la limite kidnappée sous le regard perplexe des deux hommes.

Pas de possibilité de protester, Irina partait avec les filles pour bosser dehors.

Karasuma et Marco échangèrent un regard plus qu'interrogateur à ce sujet, mais revinrent rapidement à leur boulot.

Dehors, à la fenêtre, Okajima fit signe à Maehara, au téléphone, que la première étape était réussie.

Il fallait maintenant que l'autre groupe remplisse sa mission.

* * *

Sugino raccrocha en soupirant.

La mission était dure. Très dure.

Bitch-sensei avait déjà reçu tous les cadeaux possibles et imaginables. Et ils n'avaient que 5 107 Yens de réunis grâce à la récolte de la classe, en refusant l'argent d'Ace, puisqu'il obtenait sa monnaie dans la poche des passants. Ils avaient d'ailleurs refuser sa proposition de compléter leur cagnotte en faisant un peu de pêche.

Là, ils arpentaient le quartier à la recherche d'un cadeau dans leur budget, qui pourrait convenir à Irina, et qui passerait comme un cadeau offert d'un adulte, pour un autre adulte.

Ils hésitaient devant des bijoux quand Ace remarqua quelque chose dans le reflet de la vitrine qui l'interpella.

Il se retourna d'un bond, les yeux ronds. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Un gars d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face, vêtu en lord, sa tenue toute bleue.

\- Sabo… ? souffla Hiken.

\- Ace ? appela Nagisa.

\- Continuez sans moi, je reviens !

Et en courant, Ace traversa la rue, partant à la poursuite de l'inconnu qui avait disparu entre deux boutiques.

Kanzaki cligna des yeux et regarda Nagisa. Après tout, avec Karma, il était celui de leur classe qui pouvait prétendre en savoir le plus sur les pirates.

\- Sabo est le nom d'un des frères d'Ace. Frère adoptif, pas frère de son équipage, expliqua Nagisa, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est bizarre qu'il soit ici, nota Karma. Bien trop bizarre, pour ne pas dire suspect.

\- On ne sait pas comment ils ont réussi à venir ici, en premier lieu, alors, peut-être qu'il l'a découvert, supposa Sugino. En attendant, Ace est un adulte, et ça à l'air d'être des histoires de famille. Occupons-nous du cadeau de Bitch-sensei.

Kayano et Okuda approuvèrent.

Et ils repartirent en exploration.

Ils devaient être à la vingtième boutique, une boutique de fringues, quand la solution leur tomba du ciel.

\- Ne, kimi-tachi !

Le groupe se retrouva face à un homme assez jeune, un fleuriste ambulant.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Vous savez, le vieux qui s'est blessé la jambe.

Sugino le reconnut comme le fleuriste qui avait été témoin de l'accident et avait prévenu les secours.

\- Merci de votre aide, pour cette fois-là, fit Nagisa, un peu gêné. On a réussi à se faire pardonner

\- Ah, so ka. C'est un soulagement qu'il n'ait rien eu de dramatique. J'y pense, je vous ai entendu parler d'un cadeau à une adulte. Que diriez-vous de ça ?

Et il leur présenta une magnifique rose rouge qu'il tendit à Kanzaki qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Mais oui ! Un bouquet de fleurs ! s'exclama Kayano.

\- A notre époque, on a l'embarras du choix en matière de cadeau. Mais pourquoi la fleur reste-t-elle favorite ? fit le fleuriste en commençant une composition. Ce n'est pas qu'une question sentimentale. Sa couleur, sa forme, son parfum et son caractère éphémère répondent parfaitement à l'instinct humain.

\- C'est très convainquant ! s'extasia Okuda devant le bouquet que venait de faire le fleuriste.

\- Très beau discours, en effet… mais ça aurait été mieux sans la calculette à la main, pointa Karma avec son petit sourire.

Le fleuriste eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé. On pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne faisait que son boulot. Il leur promit néanmoins un prix.

Ils repartirent donc vers l'école, un bouquet de fleurs en main.

Sur le chemin, Karma essaya de joindre Ace, mais tomba sur la messagerie.

« Hai, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, laissez un message. »

Karma raccrocha, perplexe.

\- Gol avait son portable sur lui, en partant ? demanda le rouge.

\- Oui, il envoyait des messages sur le chemin, pointa Okuda.

\- Il en a peut-être marre de t'entendre l'appeler Gol, c'est pour ça qu'il ne te répond pas, proposa Sugino.

Nagisa sortit son portable et tenta à son tour.

Encore une fois, ça sonna, avant de finir sur la messagerie.

Le bleu essaya de se rassurer. De se dire qu'Ace était un adulte, un pirate, en plus d'être le feu à l'état pur. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Mais entre ce fleuriste qui lui foutait les chocottes, et Ace qui ne répondait pas… il commençait vraiment à se dire que quelque chose puait dans cette affaire.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui marche en drague sur les hommes français ?! s'enquit Tôka.

\- Eh bien, Tôka, tu es encore plus motivé que d'habitude, constata Irina.

\- Mais j'ai envie de savoir !

Hara, derrière, lui montra un clavier portable et sans fil, réclamant à ce qu'elle fasse du piano comme l'autre fois.

Okajima et Sugaya, eux, voulaient une pose lascive dont elle avait le secret, pour leurs dessins et photos.

\- C'est pas juste ! J'étais là avant ! protesta la petite gymnaste de la classe.

Irina se retrouva à sourire.

Elle était populaire aujourd'hui, c'était dingue.

\- Yosh ! Pas de problème ! Je vais vous faire la totale ! Evitez d'être trop excités, bande de morveux !

* * *

Nagisa présenta le bouquet de roses à Karasuma, lui disant qu'il devait l'offrir à Bitch-sensei.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Cela lui ferait bien plus plaisir si ça vient de vous, dit-il.

Marco se frappa le visage avec le livre qu'il utilisait pour préparer ses prochains cours.

Ce type était plus aveugle, que lui-même l'avait été pour l'attirance qu'avait Ace pour lui.

Karma trouva l'argument parfait pour persuader l'homme d'offrir ces roses.

\- Karasuma-sensei, dîtes-vous qu'il s'agit de ragaillardir Bitch-sensei. Satisfaire ses collègues ne fait-il pas partie de votre travail ? Et ne lui dîtes pas que c'est nous qui avons acheté ces fleurs.

Karasuma réfléchit un instant et dû accorder le point à Karma. Il prit les fleurs, se promettant de les lui donner.

* * *

Okano regarda son portable quand il vibra. Ritsu apparut, un pouce levé, lui signalant que les préparatifs étaient finis. Le groupa abandonna donc Bitch-sensei au milieu de son morceau de piano, prétextant s'être rappelés que quelque chose qu'ils avaient à faire.

De l'incompréhension, elle passa à la colère. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse l'abandonner ainsi.

Elle était repartie pour sa journée de solitude.

Elle croisa Marco dans le couloir qui était occupé avec un escargot dans la main. Il fit signe à Irina de le laisser tranquille, la vexant encore plus.

Le Phénix refusait d'écouter sa plainte ? EH bien tant pis !

Elle entra comme un ouragan dans la salle des profs pour se plaindre à Karasuma.

\- Ne, Karasuma, écoute ça, les foutus gosses…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant que Karasuma avait des fleurs en main.

\- Tu tombes bien, Irina.

Et il lui donna le bouquet.

\- Ô tanjobi omedetto.

\- Uso…

Irina n'y croyait pas. Il lui donnait enfin un cadeau d'anniversaire ? _Enfin_?

Et des roses en plus ?

\- Désolé pour le retard. J'ai été très occupé.

Tout allait comme sur des roulettes, pour l'instant.

\- Tu t'en es souvenu ? J'en suis si heureuse ! Arigatou !

Et elle serra les fleurs contre elle.

\- Venant de toi, c'est bien pensé. Vous ne mijotez rien, n'est-ce pas, ne ?

C'est là que Karausma brisa tout :

\- Je te félicite vraiment. C'est sans doute la première et la dernière fois.

Le sourire d'Irina fondit. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

\- Cela tombe sous le sens. Soit la mission sera finie, soit, ça sera la fin de monde. Et ça arrivera d'ici moins d'un an.

Les traits d'Irina se crispèrent, retenant à grande peine sa colère et ses larmes.

Elle marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, découvrant les élèves cachés là.

Grillés…

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, siffla-t-elle. Il était impensable que ce coincé m'offre des fleurs pour mon anniversaire.

Elle tira en l'air, et même Koro-sensei tomba du toit.

Marco se pointa dans l'encadrement de la porte, perplexe, attiré par le coup de feu.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, j'espère ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu de voir une tueuse professionnelle se faire manipuler ? cracha Irina.

Koro-sensei tenta bien de défendre les élèves, mais lui, avec son attirail de paparazzi, n'était pas du tout crédible.

\- Quelque chose à dire tête d'ananas ! rugit Irina quand Marco ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions.

Le second coup de feu fit mouche. Entre les deux yeux de Marco.

Le Phénix bascula contre le mur du couloir, des flammes bleues enrobant la plaie pour le ramener à la vie.

Irina se rappelait de qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle bossait. Elle faisait semblant d'être une prof. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle marcha à grand pas vers la sortie, fourrant son bouquet de roses dans les bras de Karasuma.

\- Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, dit-elle d'une voix froide. C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qui soit.

Et elle partit.

\- Marco-sensei !

Quelques élèves vinrent aider Marco à se remettre debout. Il cracha dans sa main la balle qu'il s'était reçu et la lança à Karasuma.

\- J'ai vu de tout. Mais ça, c'est vraiment la chose la plus _conne_ qui soit, siffla le phénix, clairement mécontent.

Karasuma rattrapa le projectile et le jeta à la poubelle.

\- Vous n'avez toujours rien compris ! s'indigna Okano.

\- Ai-je l'air aussi bête ? demanda calmement Karasuma.

\- Oui, lui dit clairement Marco.

Karasuma alla au bureau et déposa les fleurs dessus.

\- Tant pis si j'ai l'air cruel. Mais si elle ne recouvre pas son sang-froid, j'engagerai un autre assassin. Si ses sentiments émoussent sa lame, elle ne mérite pas de travailler ici. Rien de plus.

Sbam !

Karasuma se retrouva à terre après s'être pris une droite bien sentie de la part de Marco.

\- Toi, tu n'as vraiment rien compris, cracha Marco.

Il regarda les élèves et leur dit :

\- Si Ace revient entre temps, dîtes-lui que je vais rejoindre Cassandra. Le cuistot du dimanche fait encore des siennes, yoi.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Karasuma à terre.

* * *

Il était tard quand Nagisa reçut la visite de Marco.

\- Sensei ? s'étonna Nagisa alors qu'il ouvrait sa fenêtre à son prof.

Le pirate reprit sa forme humaine et s'assit sur le rebord.

\- Navré de te déranger, Nagisa-kun. Je cherche Ace, et j'espérais qu'il soit peut-être avec toi, yoi.

\- Il n'est pas rentré ? s'inquiéta le bleu.

\- Non. Vous l'avez vu quand, pour la dernière fois ?

\- Pour acheter les roses…

Nagisa ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- On regardait des bijoux, à ce moment-là. Il a vu quelque chose dans le reflet de la vitre. Quelqu'un qu'il a identifié comme son frère, Sabo… il est parti à sa poursuite, et on ne l'a pas revu depuis…

\- Kusou… Si c'est vraiment lui qu'Ace a vu, j'espère pour ce foutu révolutionnaire qu'il le laissera rentrer rapidement, yoi. On se fait du sang d'encre, et avec ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Révolutionnaire ? répéta Nagisa.

\- Le nom de Sabo est connu dans le milieu comme celui du nouveau bras droit du chef Révolutionnaire de chez nous. Je connaissais ce nom, bien avant Ace, et je n'ai su qu'après avoir rencontré ce Sabo, le lien entre eux, yoi. Enfin. Ace n'est visiblement pas ici, donc, je vais te laisser tranquille. Je vais continuer de le chercher. Si je ne le retrouve pas, je ne reviendrai pas à l'école demain, yoi. _Kusosuma_ est averti.

Et avant que Nagisa ne puisse s'enquérir du nouveau surnom du professeur Karasuma, le phénix reprenait son envol.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours.

Trois jours sans Irina.

Trois jours sans pirates.

Karasuma refusait d'admettre ses torts. Il prétexta avoir un entretien avec un assassin. Accorder du temps à des collégiens, c'était normal, mais pour des adultes, la compassion ne servait à rien. Elle et lui étaient des professionnels accomplis.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes allés trop loin ? s'enquit tristement Nakamura.

\- Si vous avez des nouvelles d'Irina-san, faîtes-moi signe, moi je file au Brésil, annonça Koro-sensei, un ballon assorti à sa tête sous un tentacule. Samba !

Et il décolla pour aller assister à la finale du match de foot.

Le genre de fan qui n'aime le foot que tous les quatre ans, parce que d'habitude, il était dans le base-ball.

A côté, impossible de joindre Bitch-sensei ou les pirates. Ritsu pouvait suivre Marco et Cassandra par GPS, voir les caméras de surveillance (elle parvenait même à repérer Thatch parfois), mais rien pour Ace ou Irina.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aurait tout lâché à cause de ça ? demanda Chiba.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Le fleuriste était dans la classe, sortant de nulle part, un bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains. Et personne ne sembla trouver cela bizarre.

\- Elle a encore des choses à faire, ici. Portgas aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Et on s'amuse bien quand ils sont là ! sourit Okano.

\- Oui, vous avez tissé des liens forts avec eux. Je l'avais confirmé en menant une enquête. Je n'ai plus qu'à en tirer parti.

Et il déposa le bouquet de roses sur le bureau, faisant enfin réagir les jeunes.

Cet homme se fondait parfaitement dans le décor de la classe. Rien de dérangeant, parfaitement en accord avec le flot environnant. Un caméléon humain naturel.

Tel les pirates.

Un homme de chez eux, capable d'user d'une technique de Haki ?!

Il s'appuya au bureau en souriant.

\- Je suis l'assassin connu sous le nom de Shinigami. Je vais vous donner un cours, à présent.

Et il leur sourit. Un sourire doux, agréable, presque désarmant.

\- Par leur beauté, les fleurs peuvent désarmer quelqu'un et lui faire ouvrir son cœur. Nagisa-kun, je vous l'ai expliqué à toi et tes amis. Mais si la fleur a fait évoluer sa beauté et son parfum…

Ritsu reçut un message dans ces circuits, l'alertant.

\- Ritsu-san, affiche les deux images que je viens d'envoyer.

Ritsu disparut et tout le monde fit un pas en arrière en voyant les deux photos qui avaient pris la place de leur camarade.

A droite, on avait Bitch-sensei, inconsciente, pieds et poings liés par des cordes, dans ce qui semblait être le fond d'une caisse. A gauche, on avait Ace, suspendu au plafond par des chaînes, dans ce qui ressemblait à une pièce réfrigérée, du sang coulant sur un côté de son visage.

\- … je disais donc que si la fleur évolue, c'est pour attirer les insectes. Je ferai court.

L'homme continuait de les regarder tout en dessinant la silhouette d'Irina au tableau avec une craie.

\- Si vous voulez les sauver, vous ne direz rien à vos profs et vous vous rendrez au point de rendez-vous que je vous indiquerai. Si vous n'avez pas envie, ne venez pas. Dans ce cas-là, je vous renverrai votre enseignante…

Au dessin, il avait rajouté des traits, le divisant en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Après l'avoir divisée en parts égales pour tout le monde. Je garderai encore un temps votre camarade de classe, pour étudier ses capacités plus qu'intéressantes, avant d'en faire de même. Après cela, la prochaine fleur sera sans doute l'un d'entre vous.

Karma gardait le silence, fixant l'homme.

Il lui était impossible d'être sur ses gardes. Il avait raison. Ne pas avoir peur était la chose la plus effrayante qui soit. Parce que c'était le cas, maintenant. Cet homme était dangereux. La peur était l'instinct qui permettait de survivre, mais celle-ci était aux abonnés absents.

Terasaka, Muramatsu et Yoshida vinrent au bureau, prêts à passer l'homme à tabac.

\- On a aucune raison de sauver cette garce tyrannique ou ce pirate barjot ! En plus, ça t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'on pouvait te bastonner, si tu venais ici, Mr le Kidnappeur !?

Toujours avec calme, le Shinigami lui dit qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

\- Vous les aimez plus que vous le pensez. Ensuite, il est impossible pour des humains de faucher le Dieu de la Mort.

Il jeta en l'air le bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs qu'il avait posé sur le bureau en entrant. Les pétales s'éparpillèrent partout, les aveuglant momentanément, et lui permettant de prendre la fuite.

\- N'ayez crainte, le Shinigami ne fait que faucher les hommes….

Et sur ces paroles, la classe E se retrouva seule.

Isogai remarqua un bout de papier par terre. En le ramassant, il lut le message derrière. Un rendez-vous pour la classe entière pour ce soir, à dix-huit heures.

Derrière, une lettre.

Chiba décrypta correctement la situation. C'était comme Takaoka et Shiro. On voulait les utiliser comme appât pour avoir Koro-sensei.

\- Kuso ! Comment il a fait pour avoir Ace ! jura Sugino en frappant du point sur la table.

\- Kairoseki.

Tout le monde regarda Karma qui examinait la photo des otages. Le rouge pointa les chaînes qui retenaient Ace.

\- On nous l'a dit, ce sont des chaînes spéciales qui émettent la même énergie que la mer. Ce sont les mêmes menottes que Cassandra-nee-san avait en permanence dans sa trousse médicale. Elle disait qu'elle devait les garder, si jamais Ace ou Marco-sensei étaient grièvement blessés et qu'elle était dans l'obligation d'annuler leur pouvoir respectif pour les soigner.

\- Ce sont pas les menottes qui ont disparu, se rappela Hayami.

\- Exactement. Ce gars a volé des affaires à une infirmière pirate.

Nagisa garda le silence, mais vu le regard de Karma, ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils doutaient de la possibilité que ce « Sabo » eut vraiment été dans les parages, le jour où Ace avait disparu. Il était donc fort probable que ce Shinigami ait eu accès à des informations normalement confidentielles. En sachant que ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, c'était l'appât idéal.

Nagisa soupira et se frotta le visage dans ses mains.

Une fois cette histoire terminée, il faudrait dire à Karasuma qu'ils avaient une grosse fuite dans leurs données, niveau confidentialité.

C'était dur, quand même. Pour avoir Koro-sensei, on ne faisait que s'en prendre à eux. Bon, ils étaient dans la meilleure situation qui soit pour toucher le jackpot, mais quand même.

Maehara revint avec le bouquet de roses qui avaient été le début de tout ceci et leur montra quelque chose.

Une caméra-espion.

Cet homme les avait espionnés depuis ces trois derniers jours.

L'objet finit en mille morceaux sous un coup de manche à balai.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait su qu'ils étaient seuls. Koro-sensei au Brésil, Karasuma au Ministère, et les pirates à la recherche d'Ace.

Terasaka attira l'attention de tout le monde en montrant leur nouvelle tenue d'exercice.

\- On s'en sert ?

Nakamura se leva, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête et dit :

\- On a dit qu'on s'en servirait pour protéger autrui.

\- J'en ai rien à cirer que ce soit le meilleur des assassins ou pas, mais il ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement ! grogna Terasaka.

* * *

Le point de rendez-vous fut facilement trouvé.

Itona envoya un hélicoptère télécommandé en reconnaissance pour faire le tour de la zone.

Personne en vue.

L'entrée était en plus très bien visible.

\- Karma-kun… souffla Nagisa.

Karma regarda le bleu qui fixait sans battre d'un cil l'entrée du bunker où ils devaient se rendre.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tout se passera bien. J'ai réussi à programmer un denden mushi. Si Ritsu peut pas envoyer le rapport de la situation à Koro-sensei, le denden le fera au minimum à Marco-sensei ou Cassandra-nee-san.

Il était temps d'y aller, de toute façon.

Les élèves se faufilèrent agilement jusqu'à la porte, avant d'entrer dans ce qui était une salle vaste et dénudée. Ils se dispersèrent tous immédiatement. Ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas être capturée tous en même temps.

Sauf que voilà, une fois dedans, un haut-parleur se manifesta et leur dit qu'il fermait la porte.

Ils étaient surveillés depuis le début, comme le prouva la fermeture immédiate de la porte.

Comme toujours, Karma n'en manqua pas une, bien qu'il loupât le fait que Nagisa le tire avec insistance par la veste.

\- Donc, tu surveilles nos moindres faits et gestes… T'es plus un voyeur qu'un Shinigami.

\- On a tenu parole ! houspilla Kataoka. On est tous venus, donc, rendez-nous Ace et Bitch-sensei ! On en restera là !

\- Accrochez-vous ! avertit Nagisa.

Juste à temps !

Le sol se mit à trembler et à descendre, les éloignant de plus en plus de la surface.

Et bientôt, ils arrivèrent au fond, devant le fleuriste qui leur sourit depuis les barreaux qui les séparaient.

La classe E était en cage.

\- Capture réussie ! C'était le moyen le moins risqué et le plus rapide pour tous vous capturer.

Et dans le fond, dans l'ombre, on voyait Irina attachée à un mur, apparemment inconsciente.

\- Oh, et votre camarade de classe voudrait vous dire quelques mots…

Le Shinigami tendit une tablette devant lui, montrant l'image d'Ace. Contrairement à la photo, il était conscient, mais tout juste. Ses poignets ensanglantés prouvaient la lutte qu'il avait fournie, et son regard argenté semblait presque mort. Il commençait à se recouvrir de givre.

\- Hiken-kun… dis bonsoir à tes petits camarades de classe…

Pendant un instant, ils entendirent juste la respiration frissonnante et laborieuse d'Ace, puis une faible réponse :

\- Vous n'auriez… pas dû venir…

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais le Shinigami coupa la vidéo, balançant la tablette au loin.

Pendant que quelques élèves frappaient les murs à la recherche d'un moyen de fuite, le Shinigami recommença à parler.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, s'il vient sagement, je ne tuerai personne.

Okajima, sous un air de panique totale, s'adressa au Shinigami en s'accrochant aux barreaux.

\- Et si on essaie de te résister, tu nous feras du mal ?

\- Mais non… tu es un enfant, c'est normal que tu sois effrayé.

Et là, Okajima eut un grand sourire.

\- Je me sens largement mieux !

\- Ici ! Le son est creux ! annonça Muramatsu.

Takebayashi vint immédiatement sur place.

Explosif directionnel en place par le geek et l'apprentie chimiste du groupe lança un écran de fumée qui les camoufla.

Boum !

Le souffle de l'explosion fit une fumée énorme. Quand tout s'apaisa, la classe E avait pris la fuite par le trou fait dans le mur.

Bien que cela surpris l'assassin, il n'en fut pas pour autant déstabilisé.

La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

La partie critique du plan commençait maintenant.

Ils le réalisèrent quand la voix du Shinigami leur fut retransmise par haut-parleur.

« M'entendez-vous, classe E ?! Je suis en réalité très content que vous vous soyez enfuis. Je vais pouvoir m'échauffer pour le gros gibier. Je compte sur vous. »

Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour le Shinigami.

Rien de plus rien de moins.

Nagisa serra les poings.

Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'impression que le Shinigami n'avait pas de visage. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le voir. Il n'était pas comme Takaoka et son obsession… Nagisa n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose clochait avec cet homme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Brésil, Koro-sensei préparait un devoir de maths.

\- 7 à 1… Oui ! Si x et y vont de 7 à 1, cela fera un magnifique problème !

Les locaux en prirent ombrage.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir que le sept à un n'avait rien à voir avec la défaite du Brésil contre l'Allemagne, durant la demi-finale de 2014. Ils attaquèrent Koro-sensei.

L'octopus esquiva les attaques de son mieux en s'interrogeant sur la raison de la rage des locaux envers lui. Il allait demander à Maehara, c'était un expert en foot.

Il composa rapidement le numéro du garçon.

\- _Votre correspondant est actuellement injoignable._

Étrange.

Il essaya tous les numéros.

Aucun élève n'était joignable.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Isogai se chargea de répartir les rôles, et prit la tête de l'équipe A.

La classe était divisée en trois groupes. Un qui se chargerait d'incapacité le Shinigami ou ses subalternes, et défendre les autres en cas de nécessité.

L'équipe B se chargerait du sauvetage d'Ace et Irina. L'un comme l'autre n'était pas en capacité de se défendre.

L'équipe C se chargeait de la collecte d'information pour trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, tout en éliminant la moindre caméra de surveillance.

Ritsu aurait dû se charger de la transmission d'informations d'une équipe à l'autre, mais l'AI dévergondée et fainéante qui refusa la demande d'Isogai montra que leur adversaire avait hacké leur alliée.

Nagisa se figea, le Kenbushoku en alerte.

Des pas raisonnaient dans les souterrains.

Calme, confiant.

Une silhouette de fumée, aux formes humaines, venait vers eux.

Il n'arrivait pas à le voir clairement.

Yoshida et Terasaka passèrent à l'attaque en premier, mais furent neutralisés avec facilité.

L'homme savait gérer les attaques frontales. Le talent qui ne servait à rien à un assassin dans 99% des cas. Mais il avait fait en sorte de le maîtriser pour empêcher aux 1% de cibles restantes, de s'en sortir.

Un pas et Kimura se retrouva avec un uraken dans le visage, l'assommant sur le coup.

C'était un talent indispensable pour être le meilleur assassin du monde.

Kayano fut la suivante, avec un coup qui aurait pu lui briser les côtes dans d'autres circonstances. Bien heureusement, l'uniforme avait pris la majorité du choc, la laissant simplement inconsciente.

Nagisa ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Il devait agir.

Il s'avança en première ligne, prêt à utiliser la même attaque qui avait eu raison que Takaoka.

Karma se mordit une lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, mais personne n'avait de meilleure idée.

\- Prends garde… souffla Karma.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu te fais du souci pour moi, glissa Nagisa en passant devant le rouge.

Avant que Karma ne puisse lui répondre, Nagisa avançait déjà vers le Shinigami qui attendait, les bras croisés.

Au moment où il allait frapper… le monde explosa.

Le Shinigami était juste devant lui et avait été plus rapide.

De plus grandes mains et une meilleure maîtrise.

Le coup provoqua une explosion dans le cerveau de Nagisa.

\- NAGISA ! cria Karma en voulant se précipiter vers le bleu qui était paralysé, mais encore debout.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

En quelques secondes, ils furent tous mis à terre. Il ne restait que Nagisa debout, tel une statue, son cerveau totalement paralysé. Le Shinigami se permit de lui faire une petite leçon sur l'utilisation du Nekodamashi, soi-disant que Lovro et Nagisa ne connaissaient que la version de base.

* * *

Ace essayait tant bien que mal de rester alerte.

Mais sa conscience devenait de plus en plus lourde.

Garder les yeux ouverts était un véritable supplice.

Du givre s'était formé sur sa peau.

Il était tellement alourdi qu'il ne ressentait plus le froid. C'était grave, il le savait.

Même se mordre les lèvres de frustration n'était pas faisable. Comment pouvait-il dire à ses camarades l'ampleur du piège.

Irina n'était plus la Bitch-sensei qu'ils connaissaient. Elle était redevenue un assassin sans cœur et sans pitié.

Il s'efforçait de maintenir son Haki actif. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à voir d'abord le Shinigami éliminer un groupe, puis Irina se charger de ceux qui étaient venus la sauver.

C'était si simple pour le Shinigami de faire d'Irina une alliée.

Ils avaient connu le sang. Ils s'étaient baignés dedans, ils l'avaient respiré. Les enfants ne connaissaient rien de plus que la paix.

La seule réponse intelligente à la situation vint d'Itona.

La réddition.

Peu importe qu'ils aient une défaite aujourd'hui, ils auraient bien vite l'occasion de prendre leur revanche.

* * *

Retour en cellule, cette fois, avec des menottes leur bloquant les mains dans le dos.

Nagisa était recroquevillé contre un mur, se tenant douloureusement la tête entre ses genoux. Karma était à ses côtés, inquiet.

Ce fut donc Okajima qui pointa une autre erreur dans les calculs du Shinigami. L'homme avait accès de sa tablette à toutes les caméras de surveillance des environs. Et ce qu'ils virent leur rendit espoir.

\- Koro-sensei l'a dit, annonça Itona quand ils virent ça. S'il y a un mur qui n'arrive pas à être franchi, c'est au tour des professeurs.

* * *

Dehors, Karasuma tenait en laisse un Koro-sensei qui s'était déguisé en chien.

\- C'est ici ! fit l'octopus à quatre pattes. Après m'être déguisé en chien, j'ai naturellement retrouvé leur trace.

\- Où as-tu vu qu'un chien obèse pareil existait ? grogna Karasuma.

Il se tourna vers leur allié temporaire.

\- On peut compter sur vous ?

\- J'ai ma propre méthode. Ace est ma priorité, mais lui, comme Marco et Cass' tiennent aux gosses, assura Thatch.

Karasuma lui donna un pistolet et Thatch l'arma aisément, sans se soucier du fait que ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'armes qu'on trouvait sur la Grand Line.

\- Cet homme a pris les élèves en otages, donc, grogna Karasuma.

\- En effet, certainement pour m'appâter.

Karasuma s'avança vers la porte et se tourna vers Koro-sensei qui s'était changé et Thatch. Ses yeux passèrent sur le pirate sans le voir, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Karasuma-san, songez donc à la façon dont Ace-kun a débarqué la première fois dans la classe, glissa Koro-sensei.

Facile à comprendre comme sous-entendu.

* * *

Cela chamboulait sérieusement les plans du Shinigami.

Mais sans plus.

Il referma l'étui de sa tablette.

\- On passe au plan seize, annonça le fleuriste.

\- Alors c'est à moi de jouer, sourit vicieusement Irina.

* * *

Les trois hommes se glissèrent dans le bunker, et comme pour les élèves avant, la pièce s'enfonça dans le sol.

Irina les accueillit en bas, retenue par le Shinigami qui avait son arme sur le crâne de la femme.

Shinigami. Lovro n'avait fait que citer le nom, mais ils ne savaient rien de plus. S'il avait été laissé vivant, c'était pour qu'il diffuse le nom dans le milieu. Ainsi, les rivaux se seraient retirés.

Karasuma hésitait à tirer. Il n'arrivait pas à découvrir les intentions de l'individu.

Il poussa Irina aux pieds de Karasuma où elle s'effondra avec un petit cri.

\- Elle et tous les élèves portent un collier explosif. Il me suffit d'un simple signal pour qu'il explose.

Cet homme se prenait pour un Tenryuubito ou quoi pour mettre des colliers explosifs au cou des gens ? Thatch resserra sa prise sur son flingue, gardant une maîtrise ferme sur son Haki pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Il devait analyser plus clairement la situation. Attendre le bon moment pour agir. Les bonnes informations.

\- Crois-tu que je vais me laisser tuer parce que tu menaces la vie d'otages ? demanda Koro-sensei.

Thatch le regarda, percevant une étrange émotion dans la voix de l'homme.

Et comme tout le monde, il commit l'erreur d'oublier la femme.

Il jura mentalement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre, effaçant encore plus sa _voix_.

Irina avait réussi à s'emparer de l'arme de Karasuma pour bousiller des pieds de Koro-sensei. Le sol s'ouvrit sous le poulpe, et il chuta. Quand il tenta de se rattraper, le Shinigami lui tira dessus en souriant.

Le Shinigami bougea.

Thatch eu un mauvais sourire.

Il était temps de laisser parler le pirate en lui...

* * *

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Koro-sensei aux enfants.

\- Non. Nagisa-kun est dans un état bizarre et Gol, qui est toujours dans notre camp, est dans un congélateur avec du kairoseki aux poignets, lui résuma Karma.

\- Pas nécessaire de s'en faire pour Ace-kun, nous avons un pirate cuistot par ici. Où est Nagisa-kun ?

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour permettre à leur prof de voir le bleu, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Avant que plus ne puisse être fait, une porte hors de leur cage s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Irina et le Shinigami, avec Karasuma qui se voyait obligé de suivre la marche.

\- Je vais à présent tous vous noyer. Ceci est un canal d'évacuation. Je peux déverser plus de deux cent tonnes d'eau par seconde. Avec la pression et ces barreaux, bien entendu anti-sensei, tu seras réduit en petits cubes.

\- Attends ! Tu vas tuer les enfants ! agressa Karasuma.

\- Oui. Je n'ai plus le temps, lui dit le Shinigami sans perde son sourire.

\- Et tu participes en connaissance de cause, Irina !?

Irina se détourna.

\- Je suis une professionnelle. Je privilégie l'efficacité, comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Je reconnais que c'est un peu brutal, avoua le Shinigami. Mais préfères-tu laisser passer notre meilleure chance de sauver la Terre.

Le Gouvernement n'avait rien dit sur ça, à Karasuma, lorsqu'il leur avait posé la question un peu plus tôt en début de mission. On lui avait laissé le choix de décider, de prendre la responsabilité pour lui.

Thatch leva un sourcil à la réponse de Karasuma.

\- Voici la position du Gouvernement.

Sbam !

Le Shinigami se prit un coup dans le visage.

\- Ces vingt-huit vies valent plus que la Terre, annonça Karasuma en se plaçant entre le Shinigami et la cage. Si tu comptes toujours les tuer…

Il défit sa cravate.

\- Je t'en empêcherai.

Quelle classe.

\- Je te préviens, Irina. Être un pro n'est pas une chose aussi aisée.

Et il laissa tomber sa veste.

Le Shinigami en décida autrement : il prit la fuite.

Irina eut un petit rire en retirant son collier explosif.

\- Karasuma est peut-être surhumain, mais le Shinigami est bien au-dessus. La seule personne qui aurait eu une chance, c'est ce piaf, mais il doit chercher comme une âme en peine son petit copain à l'autre bout du monde.

C'est là qu'elle reçut un message par émetteur du Shinigami. Elle devrait tirer dans le dos de Karasuma quand il tomberait dans les pièges.

Elle arma son flingue et s'en alla.

\- Maaa… on dirait une femme de Dressrosa… commenta Thatch, sortant de sa cachette. Ces filles sont si passionnées qu'elles en poignardent leur amant par peur qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs.

La classe E le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Salut les gosses. Je cherche une Allumette Indisciplinée. Quelqu'un connaît le chemin qui mène à son congélo ?

* * *

Un festival d'explosions tira Ace de sa torpeur. Il leva difficilement la tête pour regarder le plafond, son Haki se tendant pour lui retransmettre ce qu'il se passait.

Karasuma était face au Shinigami, Irina le menaçant dans son dos.

Dans d'autres circonstances, en entendant le 'soi-disant' passé du Shinigami, il aurait ri avant de lui foutre une beigne. Là, il ne pouvait de soupirer devant la naïveté d'Irina.

Cet homme était doué. Il s'était bien renseigné sur ses cibles et avait trouvé la bonne histoire sordide pour faire plier la blonde dans son sens. Une enfance dans un bidonville où seul le talent et l'argent ont de la valeur, où c'était tué ou être tué.

C'est en rappelant ça qu'il fit exploser le plafond au-dessus de Karasuma et Irina.

* * *

Le Shinigami n'avait eu aucun regret à appuyer sur le détonateur

\- Tu comprendras que je me sois servi de toi comme d'un pion.

Karasuma parvint à se défaire des décombres très rapidement, surprenant agréablement l'assassin. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus les poursuivre. S'il avait utilisé d'Irina, c'était pour les embrouiller.

En se retournant, Karasuma vit Irina, allongée sous un morceau de plafond, coincée sous les débris.

\- Bien, il est temps que je finisse le travail.

Karasuma jura et chercha à le poursuivre, dégageant autant de décombres que possible.

Jusqu'à que ce Koro-sensei ne l'appelle par l'émetteur-récepteur qu'il avait accroché à sa chemise. Karasuma fit un résumé de la situation et du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'Irina par la nécessité de poursuivre le Shinigami.

Jusqu'à ce que Kurahashi l'engueule.

\- Elle a collaboré avec l'ennemi pour parvenir à ses fins. Un vrai pro doit assumer ses responsabilités.

« Je m'en fiche que ça ! Je n'ai peut-être que quinze ans, mais elle n'en a que vingt et un ! Même Ace est plus vieux qu'elle ! Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle a grandi dans un monde angoissant, quand devenant adulte, elle a oublié de ramasser quelques pièces du puzzle de la maturité. C'est pour ça, s'il vous plaît… sauvez-la, Karasuma-sensei. »

« Pardonnez-la comme vous nous pardonnez à nous, vos élèves, quand on fait une erreur. » ajouta une autre fille.

Karasuma regarda Irina.

Irina était une gamine qui avait survécu suite au ravage de son village par une milice militaire. Elle avait dû tuer un soldat et se cacher avec le corps, en attendant que le reste de l'armée s'en aille.

Elle avait été retrouvée par une femme qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à son époux : Lovro.

L'homme avait vu son regard déterminé, malgré son jeune âge et la situation. Et cela lui avait plu. Il lui avait présenté un couteau en lui laissant le choix.

Vivre avec eux dans le sang, où la mort qu'elle avait causée deviendrait son quotidien, tout simplement.

Ou trouver la paix, en vivant à jamais avec ce traumatisme en elle.

Un choix cruel pour une enfant. Mais elle l'avait fait en s'accrochant au manteau de Lovro quand celui-ci avait voulu la conduire au camp de réfugiés. C'était un point de non-retour.

Mais elle avait choisi le sang.

* * *

Thatch regardait les enfants avec des yeux tristes.

C'est dingue.

En vieillissant, on oubliait que les enfants avaient ce don pour ressentir les choses. Comprendre à ce point les adultes. Comprendre qu'en grandissant trop vite par nécessité, on ne pouvait pas se construire correctement, et qu'il resterait toujours des lacunes en preuve.

Leur quotidien était devenu gorgé de sang. Que ce soit pour les pirates, ou pour cette Irina. Confronter à un choix sans retour à l'intersection cruelle de leur existence. Des enfants qui avaient fait peut-être de mauvais choix.

Mais sans la possibilité de faire autrement, avançant comme ils pouvaient, entre les corps et les trahisons.

* * *

Irina revint à elle en sentant le poids qui la collait au sol s'effacer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Karasuma au-dessus d'elle soulevant les décombres.

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir de là…. Je me charge du plus lourd…

What ?

* * *

Le Shinigami venait d'arriver dans la pièce d'où il pourrait inonder la cage où étaient Koro-sensei et les enfants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa vidéo de la caméra de surveillance et n'en revenait pas de ses yeux.

Ils s'étaient tous enfuis.

Le Shinigami eut un sourire et tapota deux trois commandes sur son portable.

Il allait en tuer ou deux, ça les calmerait.

Boum !

L'image se brouilla un instant dans la cage. L'homme comprit ce qu'il en était. Ces gosses s'étaient retirés leur collier.

A grands pas, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Dans la cage, les élèves étaient collés au mur, leur tenue peinte de façon à imiter la texture du mur. Itona était content de descendre en flèche le boulot de l'assassin sur les colliers avec leur structure plus que simple.

Une simple bombe de peinture entre les mains de Sugaya avait permis de faire le camouflage pour qu'ils puissent se fondre dans le mur.

Une analyse des caméras de surveillance par Mimura leur avait permis de détecter des angles où la vision était moins bonne. Par-là, Thatch avait pu faire une ouverture assez grande pour tirer Nagisa de la cellule, avant de refermer les barreaux pour que personne ne remarque rien.

Tout cela avait été rendu possible grâce à l'entraînement des garçons dans leur voyeurisme télécommandé.

Et pour compléter le tout, on avait Koro-sensei qui s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements pour se fondre avec le sol, juste aux pieds des élèves, tout en longueur. Le prof était plus qu'embarrassé, puisqu'il cachait son visage dans ses tentacules.

Bien que le fait que le prof rougisse (on passe sur son commentaire à propos d'honneur de jeune fille bafoué), Karma n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

\- Comment va Nagisa-kun ?

Thatch avait fini d'ausculter Nagisa qui, maintenant qu'il avait les bras libres, se plaquait les mains sur ses oreilles, les yeux fermés, presque crispé.

\- Marco vous a expliqué comment le Haki se manifeste de façon biologique ?

Gros blanc. Où était le rapport ?

\- Certaines parties de notre cerveau sont endormies, inutilisées, ou du moins partiellement inactives. Le Haki vise à les mettre en marche et à les forcer à se spécialiser dans un but de compléter soit la vue, soit l'ouïe, afin de percevoir plus que ce que nos sens nous permettent normalement. Les exercices que vous font pratiquer mes frères visent à faire une spécialisation progressive, voire presque naturelle. Ce qu'il vient de se passer pour votre camarade, c'est que le choc produit par le Nekodamashi a envoyé une puissante décharge de signaux dans le cerveau, provoquant de façon plus rapide et plus évoluée la spécialisation en cours. Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'y habituer, d'où son état, mais ça passera. C'est comme si vous écoutiez une fête très bruyante dans la pièce d'à côté, et qu'on vous met brutalement juste à côté de la musique, en vous disant que vous devez malgré tout entendre la conversation de toutes les personnes autour de vous. Les premiers moments sont durs, mais on finit par s'y faire. Une nuit de repos, et ça ira mieux.

* * *

Karasuma retira sa chemise et la déchira. Il prit le bras gauche d'Irina, appliqua une barre de fer contre, et l'attacha au membre avec un morceau de sa chemise.

\- Es-tu blessée autre part ?

Irina le regarda et se mit à saigner du nez en rougissant.

Karasuma paniqua pour le coup, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Elle s'était juste excitée seule en voyant le corps de Karasuma, superbement taillé.

Cela eut le don d'énerver l'homme. Lui qui avait craint le traumatisme crânien. Leurs conneries ne purent pas durer plus longtemps. La silhouette brumeuse du Shinigami revenait.

Le plan des élèves avait donc marché comme sur des roulettes.

Karasuma se redressa, et sans regarder la blonde, lui dit :

\- Ces enfants et moi venons peut-être d'un monde différent du tien, mais nous avons besoin de toi dans le nôtre.

Et il partit en courant.

Irina n'en revenait pas. Après tout, c'était la chose la plus proche qu'elle aurait d'une déclaration d'amour. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que le Shinigami arriva.

\- Irina, où est Karasuma ?

Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, il était déjà parti, mentit-elle dans sa froideur habituelle. Tu m'as prise en traître, Shinigami. Tu as fait sauter ta bombe avec moi.

\- Ah désolé ! Mais sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu atteindre mon but ! Notre monde se résume à tromper et être trompé.

Irina le regard, puis eut un petit rire avec un sourire froid en passant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça, après tout, je suis une bitch qui passe d'un homme à un autre.

Et elle leva son bras avec l'attelle de fortune.

Le Shinigami hurla de douleur quand deux couteaux se plantèrent dans ses épaules, avant d'en être retirés.

Il s'éloigna un instant, faisant face à son agresseur.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir te fondre dans le décor. Je faisais déjà ça avec la cervelle de piaf quand nous étions à Marie Joa, lui dit Thatch avec un air sournois. Mais contrairement à toi, on sait apprendre à nos alliés comment faire cet exploit.

Et pour lui donner raison, Karasuma s'était glissé dans le dos du Shinigami et le ceintura, avant de se jeter avec lui dans le vide autour duquel s'enroulait le couloir.

\- Je me demandais si tu étais un si grand assassin que ça… lui dit Karasuma.

Le Shinigami se dégagea. Ils prirent chacun appui sur un échafaud un peu plus bas pour couper partiellement leur chute, avant de toucher le sol, ou plutôt l'eau, dans ces conditions.

En moins de deux, Thatch fut à leurs côtés.

\- Vous direz rien, n'est-ce pas ? Cass' aura ma tête, sinon, s'assura Thatch.

\- J'ai appris à fermer les yeux sur ce que faisait les pirates, confirma Karasuma en s'avançant vers le Shinigami.

Celui-ci se releva de là où il avait fini à la flotte.

\- Si tu maîtrises tes compétences à la perfection, pourtant, tu te laisses avoir par des techniques de camouflage semblables aux tiennes, tout en étant restant vulnérable.

Karasuma s'interrompit en voyant ce que Thatch venait de ramasser dans la flotte :

Le visage du fleuriste.

Un masque.

\- Euh, t'as une sale gueule mon mignon, même Kaidou est plus beau à voir que ta tronche, grimaça le pirate, imperturbable, en voyant le vrai visage du Shinigami. Tu veux récupérer ça, peut-être ?

Il avait une fine couche de peau sur ses muscles pour les protéger, mais rien de plus. Pas de paupières, pas de joues. Juste son crâne et ses muscles.

\- Je me suis arraché la peau du visage. Elle me gênait et ça m'a permis de maîtriser bien mieux l'art du déguisement. A présent, je vais vous tuer et prendre vos visages.

Et il fonça à l'attaque. Les deux hommes étaient plus que prêts à répondre au défi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde avait quitté la cellule. Dehors, Koro-sensei essayait de suivre l'enchaînement des coups.

BOUM !

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Isogai.

\- Sensei…

Nagisa tremblait moins, même s'il restait recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Karma vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, lui posant une main réconfortante sur le dos.

\- Marco-sensei… il a mal. Il a peur. Il est enragé. On a fait du mal à son compagnon.

Nagisa se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- Ace ne tiendra plus très longtemps…

* * *

Thatch s'était douté du fait que cette enfance qu'on avait raconté à Irina était du pipo.

Cette histoire par contre, elle était intéressante.

Son père avait été liquidé par un tueur à gage. Sa mort ne l'avait pas particulièrement affecté. Ce qui l'avait touché, c'était l'élégance et l'efficacité.

Un talent merveilleux qui l'avait subjugué, le poussant sur cette voie.

Il tira une rose de sa veste, faisant tomber ses couteaux.

\- Voici le sommet de mon art…

Il jeta la fleur en l'air et positionna ses doigts en pistolet. Comme tout humain qu'il était, Karasuma suivi la fleur du regard, loupant l'attaque.

\- Admire.

Pan.

Un coup de feu très discret se fit entendre et une balle plus petite qu'une tête d'épingle s'enfonça dans la chair de Karasuma au niveau de son cœur. Une minuscule goutte de sang jaillit en réponse.

Il s'agissait de tirer entre les os et les muscles afin de percer l'aorte. La pression artérielle faisait le reste du travail. La victime mourrait par hémorragie.

Karasuma ouvrit des yeux ronds devant le flot de sang qui se mit à jaillir brusquement de sa plaie. Il s'effondra à genoux.

Thatch posa une main sur ses yeux, luttant contre lui-même. Ce fut plus fort que lui.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien, c'est inattendu comme réponse, surtout d'une de mes futures victimes, nota le Shinigami.

\- Je connais des infirmières qui sont plus flippantes que toi ! Je te conseille de regarder de plus près ! se moqua Thatch.

Le Shinigami regarda la poitrine de Karasuma… et nota une étrange boursouflure sur la plaie. Boursouflure allant par-dessus l'épaule du brun, pour plonger dans l'eau et devenir un tentacule jaune à moitié caché dans l'eau.

SBAM !

Le Shinigami fut envoyé contre un mur par un coup de poing en revers de Thatch et y laissa son empreinte.

\- Ne tourne pas le dos à un pirate.

Il tendit une main à Karasuma qui se débarrassa du tentacule de Koro-sensei en se relevant grâce à l'aide du pirate.

Le Shinigami se redressa après l'impact, se tenant la tête.

\- Un tentacule de ce poulpe…

\- Plus du jus de tomate en bouteille ! T'es franchement pourri comme assassin si tu confonds ça avec du sang ! ricana Thatch. Allez, je te le laisse, Karasuma. J'ai cru entendre un Poulet Grillé en colère.

Karasuma hocha la tête et Thatch s'en alla. Il monta agilement le long du mur et arriva juste sous Irina qui s'était rapprochée du bord.

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la couleur des dessous de la blonde. Il avait appris très tôt que les blondes étaient les femmes les plus féroces qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos. En moins de deux, il retrouva le couloir et fonça dans les décombres, cherchant un moyen de rejoindre Marco et Ace via son Haki.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mes élèves et à ma collègue, siffla Karasuma au Shinigami. Pour avoir osé t'en prendre à eux…

Le Shinigami était trop près et pas assez sur ses gardes. Le pied de Karasuma ne manqua pas. D'homme à homme, ça ne se faisait pas, mais c'était satisfaisant de savoir que ce type avait les mêmes points sensibles que lui. Et encore plus de le voir plier en deux, se tenant à deux mains son entrejambe.

\- Tu vas goûter à ta propre médecine… sourit férocement Karasuma.

\- Matte ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer ! fit le Shinigami, toujours plié en deux, avec une voix étrangement aiguë.

Karasuma avait une réponse à ça :

\- Tes talents, toute ma classe les réunit.

Et le Shinigami se prit une nouvelle droite qu'il ne put esquiver. Cela l'envoya dans les étoiles, les dents cassées, flottant dans l'eau.

\- Et si tu songeais à changer de métier ? Avec tes talents, tu pourrais trouver preneur dans une agence pour l'emploi.

* * *

Marco se foutait de tout ce qu'il se passait.

Ace avait besoin d'aide, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

De sa forme aviaire, il avait traversé le béton jusqu'à atteindre l'étage où le D. était retenu, d'où les explosions qui avaient raisonné partout.

Un coup de pied avait envoyé paître la porte qui le coupait de son amant.

Ace était toujours là, suspendu par les poignets au plafond. Sa respiration était encore plus laborieuse et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sans s'occuper de la déperdition d'énergie, Marco saisit à pleines mains les chaînes de kairoseki et tira.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, proposa Koro-sensei en arrivant.

Marco ne l'entendit même pas. Il ne put que réagir juste à temps quand le poulpe attaqua le plafond de ses tentacules, faisant tomber Ace quand le béton fut détruit. Le Phénix rattrapa son compagnon dans le creux de ses bras et, le serrant contre lui, se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce froide. Dans le couloir, il tomba à genoux, sans s'occuper des élèves qui s'attroupaient autour de lui, inquiets.

\- Allez, réveille-toi… supplia Marco.

Ses bras étaient devenus ailes, espérant que ses flammes puissent ramener Ace.

\- Poussez-vous !

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Thatch qui retirait son gros sweat pour le mettre sur Ace, apportant un peu plus de chaleur. Il trouva rapidement la serrure des entraves et entreprit de les forcer avec expertise.

Le kairoseki fut jeté plus loin et Marco poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand il sentit la température d'Ace remonter en réponse.

\- C'est pas passé loin, constata Koro-sensei en prenant la température d'Hiken.

Il essuya sa propre sueur de son front en soupirant. Les élèves restaient nerveux. Tant qu'Ace n'aurait pas donné de signes plus flagrants de vie, ils s'en feraient toujours autant.

C'est sur ces entres-faits que Karasuma arriva, laissant tomber le Shinigami par terre.

\- Il avait des talents stupéfiants, mais il était trop sûr de lui, expliqua l'homme en tendant sa veste au pirate pour rajouter une couche sur Ace.

\- La personne qui l'a influencé était stupide. Elle aurait dû mettre ses plans au service d'une bien meilleure cause.

Personne ne releva l'étrange émotion dans la voix de Koro-sensei.

\- Tuer ou laisser vivre… tout dépend des gens et du monde qui nous entourent.

\- C'est exact !

Nagisa, soutenu sur ses pieds par Karma, se retrouva avec deux doigts tentacules de Koro-sensei sur le crâne.

\- Ne, Irina-sensei ?

La classe E regarda Irina ainsi interpellée qui avait tenté de prendre discrètement le large. Malgré le fait qu'elle eut été repérée, elle continua son objectif.

\- Teme, t'essaye de te tirer !

Et la blonde se retrouva bien vite aux prises avec la classe E.

\- Très bien, allez-y ! Faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi, grogna-t-elle. Les garçons et leurs envies lubriques ! Les filles et leur jalousie de ma beauté ! Lâchez-vous et faîtes-moi payer !

\- Elle a l'imagination fertile !

Bim !

Les deux garçons qui retenaient Irina se prirent une claque derrière le crâne par une Cassandra essoufflée. Irina ne fut pas pour autant laisser pour compte, puisqu'elle eut droit à la sienne, avant que l'infirmière aille voir Ace.

\- Merci, Cassandra-sensei… Arrêtez votre manège, Bitch-sensei. Revenez à l'école comme d'habitude. Evitez de disparaître pendant des jours, grommela Terasaka.

\- Moi je veux connaître la suite de cette histoire où vous avez séduit un prince Arabe juste avant une guerre, pointa Yada avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Revenez ou je garde votre édition française de _Hana yori dango_! menaça Megu en souriant.

Irina n'en revenait pas.

\- J'ai pourtant essayé de vous tuer…

\- Où est le problème ? demanda Takebayashi. Trahir et faire des trucs extrêmes… ce ne sont pas les caractéristiques d'une bitch ?

\- Si on ne peut même pas profiter de note scolarité avec une bitch, où est l'intérêt d'étudier et d'apprendre à tuer ? demanda Nakamura.

\- Ils ont raison.

Irina regarda Karasuma qui lui montra la rose rouge qu'avait jeté le Shinigami. Et il la lui donna.

\- Cette fleur, ce ne sont pas eux qui me l'ont donné. Je l'ai récupérée après avoir vaincu un ennemi.

Et il la donna à la blonde qui l'accepta, n'en revenant pas.

\- Est-ce suffisant pour un cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Mentalement, Irina grognait : ouais, l'ambiance était pourrie pour ce cadeau, et en plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule fleur ! Karasuma allait prendre cher ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire pour lui bien faire comprendre ce qu'il en était…

Irina respira un instant le parfum de la fleur et offrit un sourire rayonnant à Karasuma :

\- Hai.

Tout le monde était heureux (sauf Kurahashi, en larmes, qui voyait l'homme de ses rêves offrir une fleur à une autre femme, mais elle fut vite consolée par ses amies). Koro-sensei prenait des notes sur l'avancement de l'histoire, quand…

\- Whouawe… enfin un qui prouve qu'il est un mec et prend son courage à deux mains…

Tout le monde regarda Ace qui venait de parler. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey, mec ! Bon retour parmi nous ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? s'enquit Thatch qui s'était poussé pour laisser Cassandra examiner Ace sans le bouger des bras de Marco.

\- Qui a invité Aokiji à la fête… ?

\- Le Shinigami.

Ace eut un grognement et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Marco.

\- 'vais l'tuer.

\- Tu ne tueras personne avant un petit moment, Hiken no Ace. Ordre de ton médecin traitant ! Et chambre à part tous les deux, pour les prochains jours, annonça Cassandra.

Marco ne releva pas. Ace allait s'en sortir, pas de quoi se faire du mouron.

\- Bien, avant que cela ne vire au salace…

\- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, mais dit ce que tu as à dire, grommela Karasuma pour lui et le regard noir de Marco.

Koro-sensei posa ses tentacules sur la tête de chacun de ses élèves, Ace compris.

\- Je ne veux plus que mes élèves courent un tel risque. Je veux que vous leur créiez un environnement où nous pourrons nous entre-tuer en toute sécurité !

La gestuelle de Thatch résumait parfaitement l'incongru de l'idée. Koro-sensei avait dû fumer plus qu'un peu pour avoir pondu une idée pareille. Et pourtant, c'était tout à fait logique, venant de lui.

Karasuma fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres devenant une fine ligne de colère. Pas contre Koro-sensei, contre la situation actuelle.

* * *

C'est pour cela que peu après, en faisant son rapport à son supérieur, il remit un ultimatum pour l'assassinat qui se traduisit par l'idée suivante :

La prime de Koro-sensei ne serait pas reversée si les élèves étaient des victimes collatérales de l'assassinat.

Le Ministre releva la tête des papiers pour regarder Karasuma :

\- Tu es devenu très attaché à ces enfants, Karasuma.

\- Les élèves ont le droit naturel d'exiger leur propre sécurité. D'autant plus qu'on a eu la preuve avec cet incident qu'il y a une brèche dans la protection de nos données.

Et très bizarrement, son supérieur accepta.

\- Je valide cette condition. De toute façon, c'est fini, on n'aura plus recours à des assassins individuels.

Et il déposa un dossier sur la table.

\- Voici le projet d'assassinat final que tous les pays développent ensemble Continuez de faire vos petites affaires de votre côté, mais la Classe E ne nous sert plus à grand-chose, outre maintenir en un lieu précis ce monstre. Autre chose à me faire part ?

Karasuma regarda le dossier puis son supérieur.

\- Le Directeur Asano a eu vent du fait que Portgas a été blessé durant cette affaire. Puisqu'il est censé être mineur, le directeur exige de rencontrer son _gardien légal_.

Le ministre soupira et assura qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut.

* * *

Ce fut un Karasuma pensif qui arriva à l'école le lendemain. Il inspira profondément et expira.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui attendait la classe E, mais seul le futur le lui dirait.

Il nota Marco et Irina un peu plus loin devant qui s'arrêtèrent pour l'attendre.

\- Ton bras ? demanda Karasuma en guide de bonjour à Irina.

\- Il va mieux, Cassandra-nee-chan est un superbe médecin.

Karasuma hocha la tête et regarda Marco.

\- Comment se porte Portgas ?

\- Cassandra exige qu'il garde le lit quelques jours, mais il s'en remettra, yoi. Elle s'inquiète plus sur son état avec le fait qu'on vient tout juste de le ramener d'entre les morts. Elle m'a chassé de la baraque, soi-disant que je la gêne. Karma lui a filé un ordinateur portable pour qu'il puisse suivre par vidéo-conférence les cours.

\- So ka, approuva Karasuma.

Et ils reprirent la route vers l'école.

Cet endroit était un monde assez agréable.


	24. Mme Shiota

**Salut à tous ! Je sais que vous aviez attendu une Update depuis un moment. Eh bien, la voilà !**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir commenté et surtout, avoir patienté aussi longtemps avant de vous offrir la suite. Votre patience porte ses fruits, puisque voilà l'Update.**

 **Voici la réponse à quelques commentaires :**

 **Shinlya** (j'ai mes idées. Nagisa, c'est trouvé, Karma, ça me titille encore) **Geina** (La rencontre aura lieu, mais elle est sera assez soft/Non, ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration pour cette fic, c'est surtout que j'avais légèrement décrocher de One Piece, comme je l'ai dit dans d'autres histoire, Lovecraft m'a détourné de Oda, d'où les grosses références à ces éléments dans Golden Prince. / Oui, je l'avoue, mes autres fanfictions me prennent du temps, mea culpa, mais le Sujet 18 m'obsède pas mal / Je te remercie de ton soutien). **Sakura-chan (** tuer Ace ? Mais t'es pas bien! Si je dois le tuer, ça sera quand il sera vieux et tout gris et encore techniquement parlant, on ne peut pas mourir deux fois / Je pense avoir vu l'erreur, puisque je suis repartie sur le 5 octobre en précisant que c'est à 5 jours d'intervalles d'Irina qui est du 10 octobre / C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est surtout que tant que je ne connais pas les raisons de son absence dans la vie de Luffy ! Hey, la tête de Luffy quand il apprend pour Baltigo dit tout ce qu'il faut savoir, surtout en sachant qu'il s'en fait plus pour Sabo que pour son prère) **.Arya39** (j'aime bien trop ce couple, et tout autant le faire souffrir, Nagisa me semblait le plus adapté pour voir ça. / Yep, Nagisa revi ce que Koby a vécu, il sera pas plus développé, il a juste ce petit truc en plus. / On verra Luffy, c'est certain, pour Sabo, j'attends des news de sa survie à Baltigo ou pas Ils ont voulu savoir comment Marco a eu le mera mera no mi, ont fait des études dessus quand Ace était en observation, mais Sabo est intervenu dans leur savoir sur l'origine et l'acquisition du fruit. Il y a eu quelques fuites. Le Shinigami a après tout réussi à hacker Ritsu/ On va revoir plus Thatch dans peu de temps / Marco ne savait tout simplement pas où chercher) **;ChibichibiLuna** (c'est avec plaisir) ; **Lawnny** (les choses avancent lentement)

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Novembre.

Le mois du changement.

C'était l'heure du conseil d'orientation. Tout le monde devait songer à son avenir.

Ace aurait dû en être épargné, mais c'était pour _maintenir_ les apparences qu'il complétait le document qu'on leur avait remis à tous.

Il leur restait quatre mois pour tuer Koro-sensei.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Irina qui portait… un pull à col roulé, au lieu de sa tenue habituelle.

\- Nanda ? Ce poulpe veut vraiment vous faire passer un entretien d'orientation ? s'étonna la blonde avec une certaine naïveté perplexe.

Les filles pointèrent rapidement le fait que la prof porte des vêtements normaux. C'était… dingue ! Mais tout à fait normal, avec cette température. Même Marco et Ace devaient s'y plier, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce qui posait quelques problèmes chez les pirates, parce que le sweet que Marco mettait désormais, sous une veste ou un blouson, était assez moulant, mettant encore plus en valeur sa musculature que ne le faisait sa chemise ouverte. Et Ace était _jaloux_ et _possessif_. Et avec des tendances pyromanes.

Et c'était le même problème pour Irina ; son pull moulait assez ses formes, la rendant encore plus attirante pour les garçons.

Les pervers, je vous jure…

Nagisa eut un soupir et, entendant un petit rire, regarda Nakamura à proximité. La blonde avait un grand sourire et regardait la feuille d'orientation de Nagisa. Le bleu prit sa feuille et paniqua en voyant ce que sa camarade avait écrit pour lui :

Etablissement à intégrer : Lycée pour filles.

Choix de carrière un : Infirmière

Choix de carrière deux : Soubrette.

Cette fille, sérieusement ! Il prit possession de sa gomme et effaça le massacre.

\- Pourquoi tu as écrit ça sur ma feuille, Nakamura-san ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Tu n'es pas fait pour un boulot de mec, lui dit la blonde avec son grande sourire moqueur.

\- Nagisa-kun ! Et si nous partions en voyage après le collège ! Tu préfères quoi ? Thaïlande ou Maroc ? demanda Karma.

\- POURQUOI TU ME PROPOSES CA ?!

\- Tu planifies déjà le voyage de noces, Akabane ? attaqua sournoisement Ace.

Un embrasement attira leur attention, coupant le rouge dans sa défense. Par réflexe, tout le monde regarda Ace, qui lui regarda Marco, assis au bureau en lisant un journal.

C'était le blond qui avait brûlé quelque chose. Des flammes bleues et or couraient toujours sur ses doigts. Son regard était sans vie, indéchiffrable.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Terasaka se prit une gomme dans la figure et regarda Ace, coupable de l'attaque, avec un air meurtrier. Hiken lui fit clairement signe de se la fermer et se leva pour aller voir son amant qui s'était laissé aller sur le bureau, la tête entre les mains, des cendres devant lui.

\- Marco… ? demanda doucement Ace en passant derrière lui, pour l'enlacer.

\- Ao… Ao et son équipage sont tombés… C'est la seizième victime, yoi, souffla tout bas Marco, le visage dans ses mains.

Ses mains tremblèrent et avec rage, le blond brisa le bureau d'un coup de poing, inquiétant les élèves, avant qu'Ace ne parvienne à attirer le Phénix à l'extérieur. Dans son coin, Cassandra soupira de tristesse, étrangement silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Irina à la femme.

\- Ao était un allié à notre équipage et un bon ami. Et son nom vient de rejoindre une très longue liste de ceux qui étaient toujours parmi nos alliés après Marine Ford et la mort d'Oyaji. Une liste de tous ceux qui sont morts sous les attaques du soi-disant fils d'Oyaji. Un certain Edward Weeble. Marco se sent coupable parce que c'est lui qui est poursuivi à la base. Ce type tue tous nos alliés pour le trouver _lui_.

\- Oh mon dieu… souffla Kayano.

\- C'est d'autant plus dur pour Marco qu'il se sent partagé. Il voudrait rentrer, pour notre équipage, pour régler ce problème et aussi parce qu'il a le mal du pays. Mais il doit aussi rester ici. Pour Thatch qui n'est pas physiquement apte pour reprendre son poste de commandant et revivre dans le Shin Sekai dans son état actuel. Ace a retrouvé sa force, mais les cicatrices mentales restent encore vives. Et il y a _vous_.

Cassandra regarda chacun des élèves.

\- Marco a donné sa parole qu'il serait votre enseignant jusqu'à la mort de Koro-sensei. Et il n'a qu'une seule parole. Il préfèrera mourir plutôt que briser ça. Je le sais parce qu'il avait donné sa parole qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien les séparer, lui et Ace, même pas la mort, et qu'il a essayé de se suicider après l'enterrement. Plusieurs fois. Et il aurait fini par réussir s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette affaire. Concentrez-vous sur votre orientation et pas sur nos problèmes. Nous sommes des adultes et des pirates.

Et elle retourna à son ouvrage médical.

Elle se laisserait aller à la tristesse quand elle serait seule.

Nagisa regarda tristement sa table. C'était pas le genre de chose à dire si on ne voulait pas faire déprimer tout le monde.

* * *

Dans la salle où Koro-sensei recevait les élèves, Isogai tentait son assassinat tout en faisant part de ses projets d'orientation.

\- Je vais aller dans un lycée public. Depuis que je suis entré au collège, la situation financière de ma famille a changé !

Koro-sensei écouta l'argumentation du délégué de classe en esquivant les coups de couteau venant vers lui. Il finit par lui bloquer le bras pour lui dire :

\- Je suis certain que tu parviendras à entrer dans un très bon lycée. Il est important de choisir un bon établissement.

Il y avait aussi d'autres paramètres à prendre en compte : le temps et le coût du transport, la possibilité ou pas de faire un petit boulot à côté (chose interdite à Kunigaoka) voire même le système de bourse. Mais c'était un sujet qui serait abordé plus tard.

Plus tard, Sugino arriva, une balle de base-ball criblée de billes anti-Koro à jeter à la figure de leur prof. Lui, il n'avait que le base-ball en tête, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner pour autant ses études. Après tout, il était toujours bon d'avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc.

Okano tenta d'avoir Koro-sensei avec la lame accrochée à la semelle de sa pantoufle. Elle aimait bouger et faire du sport, mais savait que ça ne lui ferait pas gagner sa vie. Mais elle savait aussi que Koro-sensei pourrait la conseiller au besoin.

* * *

\- Tu as des idées, Okuda-san ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Je veux faire de la recherche ! sourit la demoiselle à lunettes en serrant une bouteille de coca contre elle. Je vais essayer de l'assassiner en lui faisant boire ce soda empoisonné.

Jusqu'à ce que Karma propose de rajouter des œufs de cafard, suivi de Nakamura qui opta pour des œufs de mante.

Kayano n'avait pas d'idée sur quoi faire.

Ne parlons pas de Maehara qui voulait entrer dans le lycée des beaux-gosses et hésitait entre gigolo et glandeur comme carrière.

Personne, hormis deux ou trois exceptions, n'avait d'idée sur quoi faire de leur avenir. Ils auraient une vision plus claire une fois Koro-sensei mort.

* * *

Hara arriva dans le bureau après Okuda et vit Koro-sensei arborer une étrange tête, sa bouche totalement disparue et ses yeux plissés. La boisson gazeuse qui lui avait donné Okuda était, en plus d'être _très acide_ , avec un étrange arrière-goût d'insecte.

Hara annonça enfin son choix de carrière :

\- Je veux devenir femme au foyer. De nos jours, c'est courant qu'on trouve un couple avec une femme et un homme travaillant tous les deux, mais je pense qu'il existe encore des hommes qui ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

En disant ça, elle présenta un bentô à Koro-sensei avec des onigiri à l'effigie de leur professeur.

\- Et pour y arriver, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Être une femme au foyer irréprochable est un choix de carrière estimable. Je suis sûr que tu y parviendras, Hara-kun. Ja, Itadakimasu.

* * *

Quand ce fut le tour d'Hazama, Koro-sensei avait le visage enflé en plus de l'effet du soda de Okuda.

\- Le bentô de Hara-kun était excellent, mais elle a essayé de me tuer en y mettant trop de sel. J'ai enflé à cause de l'hypertension.

Il était temps d'écouter ce que voulait Hazama. La demoiselle aimait la littérature et voulait être entourée de livre. Elle serait heureuse de travailler dans une grande bibliothèque.

\- Je me suis récemment procurer un livre de sorcellerie très intéressant. Je vais essayer de vous tuer en vous jetant un sort ** _. (Note : ne pas la présenter à Kali !)_**

\- NON ! C'EST LE GENRE DE TRUC QUI ME REND MALADE ! s'exclama Koro-sensei apeuré.

* * *

Sugaya se retrouva avec un Koro-sensei qui avait des pics sortant du crâne.

\- Le sort de Hazama-kun m'a fait pousser des cheveux.

Cela donna envie à l'artiste en herbe de le griffonner.

\- Moi, les études, c'est pas mon truc. Je voudrais faire une école d'art.

\- C'est un très bon choix, Sugaya-kun, cependant, même dans une école de ce genre, on doit étudier un minimum.

Et Koro-sensei brandit quelques livres qui le firent déprimer d'avance.

\- Je vais t'enseigner le programme jusqu'à la troisième année de lycée, ainsi, tu pourras te consacrer totalement à l'art.

* * *

Ace pénétra dans la classe pour voir Koro-sensei effacer les motifs grecs sur son front, dessinés par Sugaya, et se débarrasser de ses cheveux.

\- Assis-toi, Ace-kun. Je sens que tu as quelque chose à me dire, invita Koro-sensei.

Ace se prit une chaise et attendit que le prof se mette devant lui pour lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à la piraterie, mon visage est trop connu et je me vois mal finir mes jours sur votre monde pour avoir une vie paisible. Et avec mon caractère et mon hyperactivité, je serais incapable de ne pas faire de connerie…

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais… je peux profiter de ce que j'ai appris ici pour me venger du monde qui m'a condamné pour une erreur de parentage. Je vais suivre par correspondance et avec un faux nom des études d'Histoire. Quand j'en saurai assez, en espérant qu'elle soit toujours vivante, je me rapprocherai de Nico Robin pour lui proposer mon assistance dans la traque et la découverte des Ponéglyphes. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle me dise oui, après tout, on ne se connait pas, et le fait que je sois le frère aîné de son capitaine ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit absolument me faire confiance. Elle sait qu'elle a un savoir dangereux. Ce que je veux lui proposer, c'est de partager son fardeau. Je voudrais contribuer à faire la lumière sur ce Siècle d'Histoire que le Sekai Seifu nous a caché. Dîtes rien à Marco, il a assez de problèmes comme ça, pas la peine de lui causer plus d'inquiétude. Je veux utiliser mon envie d'apprendre pour déceler les vilains secrets du monde qui a voulu ma mort et le remettre à sa place grâce à ça. Je préfère être jugé et condamné pour un crime pour lequel je suis à cent pour cent fautif, plutôt que pour mon sang.

\- Très ambitieux. Grâce à Ritsu, j'ai pu acquérir des documents sur votre monde. Vois avec elle pour apprendre le nécessaire, au lieu de t'imposer à cette Nico-san. Si tu te présentes à elle avec le savoir déjà acquis et des preuves de ta bonne foi, elle sera certainement plus encline à te faire confiance. J'avais l'intention de demander un devoir sur une période historique qui vous a marqués et ses conséquences sur le monde actuel. Cette histoire de Siècle qui est tenu caché est quelque chose que tu pourrais partager avec tes camarades.

Il esquiva les Higan que lança Ace alors que le brun riait.

\- Par chez nous, c'est un savoir interdit et dangereux, vous savez ?

\- Heureusement que nous sommes au Japon, alors.

* * *

Karma entra à son tour et vit Koro-sensei essayer de réparer une chaise qui avait visiblement cramé.

\- Ace-kun a testé sur moi une technique qu'il a trouvée dans un jeu vidéo, explicita Koro-sensei en s'asseyant. Que veux-tu faire, donc ?

\- Fonctionnaire d'Etat.

\- Travailler pour le pays est quelque chose de très bien, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela te convienne.

Ce fut au rouge d'expliquer ses motivations :

Lors de catastrophes naturelles, les politiciens étaient presque aussi utiles que des lunettes à un aveugle. Malgré ça, le pays continuait de tourner normalement… parce que les fonctionnaires faisaient du bon boulot dans les coulisses.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette vocation. Cela vous pose un problème ?

Aucun pour Koro-sensei qui voyait parfaitement où voulait en venir Karma.

Sur cela, le rouge s'en alla, conseillant à Terasaka de ne pas devenir politicien, car il n'aurait aucun mal à manipuler un crétin comme lui.

* * *

Koro-sensei pleura d'émotion en voyant la feuille de Nakamura.

Elle visait soit la diplomatie soit devenir interprète.

Jamais on ne l'aurait cru aussi sérieuse.

Petite, elle avait toujours été la meilleure de la classe, avec les meilleures notes. Mais au lieu d'arriver à faire ses exercices seules, elle aurait voulu parler avec ses amis des exercices qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait être comme les autres. En grandissant, elle avait fini par faire des conneries pour avoir des amis et abandonné ses études. C'est en voyant les larmes de déception de ses parents qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle voulait redevenir une fille intelligente, tout en restant au même niveau que les autres.

C'est dans cette classe où elle avait réussi à concilier les deux. Chose pour laquelle elle remercia Koro-sensei.

* * *

Nagisa ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ou faire pour son orientation.

Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un pointer que Bitch-sensei n'avait pas retiré l'étiquette de la taille de son pull.

\- On devrait lui dire, pointa Okuda.

Avec un soupir, Nagisa se leva et alla exercer son seul talent d'après lui.

\- Je vais la lui retirer.

Il avança calmement vers Irina qui lui tournait le dos en discutant avec des filles et d'un geste vif de la main que personne outre Cassandra ne vit, il retira l'étiquette sans alerter leur enseignante d'anglais. Il froissa le papier collant dans sa main en sortant de la classe pour aller voir Koro-sensei.

Il était le dernier à passer.

Il regarda la petite boulette de papier dans le creux de sa main et dit d'une voix basse, légèrement hésitante.

\- Sensei… j'ai bien réfléchi et… et je pense avoir un don pour l'assassinat.

Koro-sensei ne dit rien, son expression neutre restant la même.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à trouver ma voie.

Nagisa expliqua les changements et les impressions qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Ces images dans sa tête qui lui permettaient de voir la bonne humeur et le danger sur le visage des gens. C'était comme ça qu'il avait agi la première fois avec Takaoka, en évitant de l'attaquer quand l'image qu'il voyait dans sa tête lui signalait le danger.

C'était une seconde nature chez Nagisa, il le faisait presque inconsciemment, sans savoir pourquoi, jusqu'à rencontrer les pirates et en parler à Marco. Le blond lui avait expliqué que c'était un aspect latent du Haki.

Lorsqu'il avait affronté le Shinigami, Nagisa avait senti un courant électrique parcourir son corps qui avait changé sa vision. Les sens latents qu'il avait jusqu'à présent s'étaient éveillés en une seule fois. Ce que les pirates appelaient la _Voix_ de la vie, et le Shinigami l'Onde de Conscience, Nagisa parvenait à le percevoir.

Respiration, regard, expression de leur visage, attention, méfiance… il pouvait ressentir tout ça, presque le voir dans leur conscience.

Il se voyait avec le même talent que le Shinigami.

Et c'était certainement son unique talent.

\- Sensei, suis-je destiné à être un tueur ?

A cela, Koro-sensei se leva et lui dit :

\- Tu es un élève très intelligent. Je pense que tu m'as posé cette question après y avoir mûrement réfléchi. Permets-moi de te donner un conseil. Nagisa-kun, il n'y a aucun doute que tu as un talent certain pour l'assassinat. Non seulement tu perçois l'état de conscience des gens, mais tu fais en plus preuve d'un grand courage. Que tu sois face à un monstre, à un professeur violent ou à un redoutable tueur, tu peux les attaquer sans éprouver aucune peur. C'est un talent indispensable pour être un excellent assassin.

Le compliment fit rougir Nagisa.

\- Cependant, ton courage peut te conduire à ta perte. C'est pour ça qu'Ace-kun t'a proposé en premier d'apprendre le Haki et qu'il est si proche de toi. Vous êtes semblables, d'une certaine façon. Vous vous moquez de ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Nagisa-kun, tu oublies de penser à ta sécurité et à ta dignité. C'est pour cela que tu peux attaquer tes ennemis avec le sourire et sans craindre de perdre ta vie. Si Ace-kun essaye de changer, c'est parce qu'il est déjà mort une fois et a tiré ses conclusions sur la raison pour laquelle il était prêt à ça et quoi faire pour ne pas reproduire l'expérience. Le métier de tueur est un métier à risque. Avoir un bon sens de l'observation et être prêt à se sacrifier sont des talents importants pour un tueur.

Koro-sensei tendit un tentacule vers Nagisa et prit ses mains.

\- Pour commencer, essaie de te demander pourquoi tu possèdes ces talents. En faisant cela, tu découvriras comment les utiliser et pour qui tu veux les utiliser. Nous en rediscuterons une fois que tu auras fait ce travail sur toi-même. Et si tu veux toujours devenir un tueur professionnel… je ferai alors tout pour t'aider.

* * *

\- Tu rentres pas avec Marco-sensei ? s'étonna Nagisa quand Ace se proposa de le raccompagner.

\- Non, lui dit Ace. Cass' va passer la soirée avec Bitch-sensei et je vais très certainement retrouver Thatch pour trouver une solution viable à notre problème avec Edward Weeble qui puisse décharger Marco et arrêter le massacre. Cet idiot de piaf a pris le large. A l'heure qu'il est, il a de fortes chances d'être dans les Caraïbes

Ace enfonça avec agacement ses mains dans ses poches, fixant d'un air renfrogné le trottoir devant lui.

\- Vous allez trouver une solution, lui dit Nagisa en souriant.

Ace esquissa un maigre sourire, mais ne dit rien. Il déposa son ami devant la station de métro et lui dit à demain avant de disparaître dans la foule, se fondant aisément dans sa masse.

Nagisa prit le métro jusqu'à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez lui, avant de remonter la rue en silence.

Son attention fut attirée par deux gamins assis sur un banc, parlant d'un boss de jeu vidéo. Boss si puissant qu'il fallait faire un New Games + pour le vaincre.

C'était une fonctionnalité des jeux vidéo d'aujourd'hui.

Le joueur refaisait une partie en conservant les statistiques et parfois l'équipement acquis dans la partie précédente. En plus d'avoir une meilleure connaissance du jeu, il pouvait le faire sans difficulté et parvenir à une meilleure fin et surtout, plus facile…

Ses pensées furent coupées quand il arrive chez lui. Il lança un vague 'tadaimasu' déprimé en se déchaussant dans le hall.

\- Bonsoir Nagisa. Peux-tu t'asseoir un moment ? demanda la mère du garçon.

Les entrailles du bleu se tordirent d'inquiétude. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand sa mère demandait ça.

Malgré les apparences de femme douce, Shiota Hiromi n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on contrariait sans conséquence. Son malaise s'intensifia en voyant que devant sa mère, sur la table, était posé son bulletin de notes.

\- Tu as fini 54° à l'examen de milieu de trimestre, et comme tu n'es pas dans les cinquante premiers, tu ne pourras pas réintégrer l'école principale. Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis profondément déçue.

Nagisa ne dit rien, ses soupçons confirmés. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite :

\- Cependant, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a trois ans, le frère de Tanaka a pu revenir dans l'école principale après avoir fini 60°. Cela a été possible en faisant un don et en insistant désespérément. Je vais donc faire pareil.

Elle montra l'enveloppe à côté du bulletin en disant ces mots que Nagisa redoutait :

\- Je veux que tu quittes le plus rapidement possible la classe E. Je vais aller voir Ôno-san, le professeur de la classe D., et tu vas m'accompagner.

Être avec Ace devait avoir une mauvaise influence sur son caractère, parce qu'il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal… ou alors, c'était peut-être son affection pour la classe E. Dans les deux cas, il se leva d'un bond pour essayer de dissuader sa mère d'agir :

\- Je veux rester dans la classe E ! Je m'y sens bien et mes résultats ont progressé ! J'irai dans l'université que tu voudras ! Je ferai le métier que tu voudras que je fasse ! Mais je t'en prie, tant que je suis au collège, permets-moi de…

La voix de Nagisa se bloqua, ses sens lui criant le danger. Le visage de sa mère n'avait pas changé, mais une ombre lugubre le recouvrait dans l'esprit de son fils.

Elle allait s'énerver.

Hiromi sauta hors de sa chaise et attrapa violement son fils par ses couettes en hurlant :

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! QU'AI-JE DONC FAIT A KAMI-SAMA POUR AVOIR UN FILS AVEC AUSSI PEU D'AMBITION ?! SI TU NE BOUGES PAS MAINTENANT, TU EN SOUFFRIRAS TOUTE TA VIE ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU SOUFFRES COMME J'AI SOUFFERT ! A CAUSE DE TES MAUVAIS RESULTATS, JE SUIS _ENCORE_ OBLIGEE DE FAIRE UN DON POUR TOI A TON ECOLE ! NE VOIS-TU PAS TOUS LES EFFORTS QUE JE FAIS POUR TOI !?

Quand sa mère était hystérique, il était impossible de lui parler. Leur infirmière ressemblait à un chaton à côté des colères de sa mère. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire dans cette condition : courber l'échine et s'excuser. La tête toujours entre les mains crispées de sa mère, Nagisa se disait qu'il aurait dû lui parler quand elle avait une aura souriante dans son esprit. Il avait parlé au mauvais moment.

C'était à cause de ce genre de dispute que son père était parti et Nagisa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Sa mère lui relâcha les cheveux et lui infligea une claque que le garçon accepta sans broncher, ses couettes défaites avaient libéré sa tignasse dans toute sa longueur et masquait son visage.

\- Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, Nagisa. Tu ignores comment affronter la vie.

Hiromi contourna la table, sa voix et son visage reflétant la frénésie fiévreuse qui lui restait après son coup de colère. Dans le dos de son fils, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Mais moi je sais comment t'aider. Et je vais tout faire pour que tu ne finisses pas comme ton père et moi. Je veux que tu entres dans une université prestigieuse…

Sa mère avait échoué aux examens d'entrée d'une grande université, celle de Keisetsu…

\- … Les personnes qui sortent de l'université de Keisetsu par exemple, peuvent trouver un emploi dans une grande société comme Hishimaru…

C'était l'entreprise dans laquelle sa mère voulait entrer mais n'avait pas pu.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement par fierté. Les entreprises sont très regardantes sur les universités dans lesquelles on a étudié… et ça a un impact important sur leur carrière. Et tu pourras ensuite trouver un emploi qui te permettra de voyager aux quatre coins du monde !

Elle lâcha Nagisa pour jouer avec les longues mèches bleutées de son fils.

\- Aaah, à vrai dire, j'aurai tellement aimé avoir une fille.

Et voilà qu'elle remettait ça. Nagisa connaissait la suite. Sa mère alla à une penderie en parlant de sa propre enfance et du fait que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais laissé de temps pour qu'elle puisse prendre soin d'elle, faisant obstacle à son entrée dans une entreprise très regardante sur l'apparence de ses employés.

\- Voilà pourquoi je veux apprendre à mon enfant à toujours être à la mode.

Elle sortit une robe à fleur très belle et assez bien coupée qu'elle mit devant Nagisa, devant un miroir, pour qu'il puisse voir le résultat sur lui.

\- Tiens, regarde ! Avec tes cheveux longs, ça te va très bien !

Il ne voulait pas entendre plus. Il connaissait ça par cœur.

Et il n'était pas une fille.

Malheureusement, sa mère était obstinée. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs et Nagisa était incapable de s'opposer à elle. Il voyait presque les chaînes qui le rendait prisonnier d'elle.

Il n'était pas le héros de sa propre vie. Il était juste une seconde évolution, le personnage d'une New Game+ de sa mère.

\- Va mettre cette jolie robe, Nagisa. On va manger et demain, j'irai voir le professeur principal de la classe E pour lui dire que tu vas passer dans celle de Ôno-san. J'en profiterai pour dire deux mots à cette femme qui a détruit la si belle robe que je t'avais acheté l'autre jour. Je suis sûr que ton professeur principal est quelqu'un de compréhensif. Pour avoir réussi à te faire progresser en si peu de temps, ce doit être quelqu'un de sérieux…

Surtout un gros pervers.

-… large d'esprit…

Mauvais perdant et gamin.

\- …et qui pense avant tout à l'avenir de ses élèves. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Un monstre qui va détruire le monde.

Elle irait le voir immédiatement après la fin des cours, l'homme la recevrait.

Dès demain, Nagisa ferait ses adieux à la classe E.

* * *

Karma resta perplexe en voyant Nagisa à sa porte portant une robe à fleur, les cheveux lâches.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, Karma-kun… Marco et Cassandra-sensei ne sont pas chez eux, et Ace devait voir le fameux Thatch… tu étais le plus proche, souffla Nagisa, le regard éteint.

\- Entre, il fait froid dehors, tu vas attraper la mort.

Nagisa entra dans le hall et Karma referma la porte derrière lui. L'air désespéré de son ami ne lui donnait aucune envie de se moquer de lui. Pendant que le bleu se déchaussait, Karma alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé. Cela lui donna un instant pour se remettre les neurones en place.

Voir Nagisa avec un air si désespéré, résigné et pourtant éteint remuait quelque chose dans ses entrailles. Il avait envie de détruire ce qui avait eu le malheur de mettre son ami dans cet état.

L'eau chaude prête, il ajouta le thé et mit la théière sur un plateau avec deux tasses pour retrouver Nagisa dans le salon, la tête dans les mains. Il remercia du bout des lèvres le rouge avant de prendre la tasse que Karma lui tendit pour la serrer entre ses mains, ignorant la chaleur insupportable de la porcelaine entre ses doigts.

\- Ma mère a fait une nouvelle crise d'hystérie quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas quitter la classe E, souffla Nagisa, le regard baissé. Elle… elle a l'intention de rencontrer le prof principal pour lui dire que je dois intégrer la classe D.

\- Et c'est quoi son excuse pour t'avoir forcé à enfiler une robe ?

\- Elle veut que son enfant soit toujours à la mode… et elle aurait tellement aimé avoir une fille.

Nagisa était trop perdu dans sa détresse pour percevoir que derrière l'expression neutre du rouge, Karma était presque tenté de commanditer le meurtre de Shiota Hiromi.

Il alla chercher son téléphone sur un meuble et composa le numéro d'Ace.

\- Gol aura une bonne idée certainement. Karasuma est absent et son assistante ne peut pas se faire passer pour notre prof principale puisqu'elle n'est pas enseignante. Marco-sensei peut peut-être le faire.

Le téléphone fut décroché et Karma mit son portable sur haut-parleur.

« Portgas, j'écoute ? »

\- Gol ? C'est Karma, on a besoin de tes lumières.

« Mes lumières ? Vraiment ? Tu as tout intérêt à ce que soit important sinon tu peux déjà préparer ton testament, Akabane. Et la ferme, Thatch. Non, la ferme. »

Quand il fut certain qu'Ace en avait fini avec sa distraction, Nagisa lui fit le même résumé qu'à Karma, faisant jurer le pirate.

« Tu es parti de la même façon que la dernière fois ? »

\- Oui.

« Ok, je vais passer chez toi récupérer des affaires et je les apporte chez Karma. Marco est malheureusement injoignable et avancer Cass' comme prof est impossible, elle a déjà rencontré ta mère en se disant infirmière scolaire. Elle peut pas avoir les deux casquettes. Bitch-sensei n'a pas la maturité pour ça… arrrg… Je vais essayer d'insister pour avoir Marco, mais prévenez Koro-sensei. Akabane, sur ta vie. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, non ?»

Oh oui, Karma se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont Ace l'avait pris entre quatre yeux récemment au sujet de Nagisa. Et il n'avait pas besoin que le pirate le lui rappelle pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Ace raccrocha, laissant Nagisa appeler Koro-sensei.

Il lui expliqua le problème de la même façon, lui disant bien qu'il ne voulait pas partir.

Mais Koro-sensei resta positif.

Il pouvait détruire la Terre. Une simple rencontre-parent professeur n'était pas à redouter.

Bien entendu, quand Karasuma eut vent de l'affaire, il était hors de lui. On pouvait pas laisser les parents des enfants découvrir que les gamins étaient engagés par le gouvernement pour tuer un monstre capable de détruire la Terre. Ça ne passerait pas.

Mais Karma n'avait pas à s'occuper de ça.

Avec une certaine hésitation, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Nagisa et l'attira contre lui, surprenant le bleu.

\- Tout se passera bien. On s'assurera que tu ne partes pas de la classe E. On luttera tous pour que tu restes avec nous, et moi le premier.

Appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami, Nagisa se sentit un peu plus serein et se laissa aller, bien qu'il ait une légère rougeur qui persistait sur ses joues.

Dans sa position, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ami, et c'était peut-être mieux. Karma aurait de toute façon nié qu'il rougissait lui aussi, sa tête appuyée contre les cheveux du bleu, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing.

Le thé était froid depuis longtemps quand Ace arriva, les forçant à se séparer.

* * *

\- Ta mère va venir ? répéta Sugino quand Nagisa répéta l'histoire le lendemain en classe. Je l'ai déjà vu une fois, elle a l'air sévère.

\- C'est une hystérique qui a besoin d'un bon médecin ! persifla Cassandra. Je vais lui en coller une ! Je l'avais bien avertie de ce qu'il se passerait si elle récidivait !

Contre toute attente, ce fut Ace qui dut la calmer.

Là où Nagisa était inquiet, c'était parce que Koro-sensei disait qu'il allait prendre les choses en mains. Avec son air louche, il allait tout foutre en l'air. Et vu la façon dont Cassandra avait planté un scalpel sur la table à la mention de l'incident (l'histoire de la robe n'était pas sortie du cercle pirate et Karma avait gardé le secret ), il ne valait mieux pas que ce soit la blonde qui s'en charge.

Irina se proposa en avançant trois arguments imbattables :

Un, elle était humaine.

Deux, avec le poulpe, Karasuma et les pirates, elle connaissait le mieux la classe E.

Trois, elle était déjà une enseignante.

Kataoka proposa un test en avançant un des bureaux de la classe, jouant le rôle de la mère de Nagisa.

\- En tant que professeur principale, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, je dirais, ma chère madame, que le plus important pour moi est que cette classe forme une unité.

Pas mal comme réponse.

\- Et comment comptez-vous guider mon fils ?

La raison même qui faisait qu'Irina était surnommée _Bitch_ ressurgit.

\- Pour commencer, Nagisa doit apprendre à mieux utiliser sa langue quand il embrasse.

Kataoka manqua de tomber de sa chaise alors que Nagisa se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré et résigné.

\- Il doit se relaxer, détendre ses lèvres et relâcher toute la tension pour les rendre plus moelleuses. Elles deviendront ainsi plus adhérentes et pourront se fondre avec celles de sa partenaire. Il faut ensuite qu'il allonge doucement sa langue et…

Nagisa dut s'interposer pour empêcher Kataoka de tuer la blonde.

\- Elle est complétement à côté de la plaque, commenta Yoshida.

\- Elle va se retrouver avec un procès aux fesses, confirma Terasaka.

\- Et ton ami Thatch, il peut pas le faire ? demanda Nakamura à Ace.

\- Thatch est un cuistot pirate depuis qu'il a sept ans, répondit Cassandra pour Hiken. Il a encore moins d'expérience que Marco avec le système scolaire.

\- Pour ce genre de mission, il aurait besoin d'une préparation et d'un briefing poussés, soupira Ace.

Ayami intervint, pointant quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte :

Officiellement, c'était Karasuma-sensei leur enseignant principal. Il avait déjà rencontré des parents d'élèves à la place de Koro-sensei. Si on présentait un autre professeur principal, les choses deviendraient suspicieuses.

Depuis derrière le panneau de riz, Koro-sensei arriva en disant qu'il pouvait se faire passer sans problème pour Karasuma.

Pas gagné car ses déguisements étaient pourris.

Et il le prouva en entrant dans la classe. Il avait un costard cravate comme Karasuma, il avait trouvé une perruque pour imiter la coupe en épi de l'agent et il avait ses rides du lion. Mais la resemblance s'arrêtait là. Les bras étaient deux fois plus longs que les manches et ressemblaient à des saucisses sur lesquelles on avait enfilé des gants, la tête trop grosse avait toujours l'immense sourire que Karasuma n'avait pas. On n'avait pas de nez ni d'oreilles.

Habituellement, cela aurait pu passer pour une blague, mais là, c'était sérieux.

Il fallait qu'il ressemble le plus possible à un humain.

L'otaku entraîna Koro-sensei pour qu'il puisse reproduire la bouche la plus proche de l'expression humaine (c'était toujours pas gagné), puis les élèves forcèrent leur enseignant à s'asseoir et enfoncèrent au maximum ses tentacules sous le bureau dans l'espoir de réduire sa taille et la grosseur de son corps. Cassandra vint à leur secours en découpant quelques tentacules au passage. Sugaya se chargerait de faire le maquillage, le nez et les oreilles pour reproduire au maximum Karasuma.

Nagisa était inquiet. Il en pouvait que prier pour que ça marche.

\- On y arrivera, assura Karma en serrant brièvement le bras du bleu. On va y arriver. Tu peux faire confiance au Poulpe, il ne nous a jamais fait faux bond.

Nagisa offrit un sourire nerveux au rouge.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution de toute façon.

* * *

Les élèves espionnaient l'arrivée de la mère de Nagisa. L'opinion était pareille dans les rangs : elle était jolie, mais sévère.

Nagisa attendit sa mère devant l'entrée de la vieille école.

\- Fais exactement ce que je te dis, Nagisa. Je te promets de te sortir de cette impasse.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

Hiromi entra dans la salle de classe pour voir Koro-sensei au bureau, une expression presque constipée sur un visage très allongé et très bizarre. Sugaya avait fait du beau travail pour le maquillage, mais ça restait louche.

C'était mal parti.

Koro-sensei invita la femme à s'asseoir et lui offrit boisson et petits gâteaux pour qu'elle se remette de l'ascension de la colline.

Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il la mit immédiatement à l'aise avec un étrange charme. Après tout, il venait de lui offrir une sorte de cocktail avec du jus de goyave (qu'elle adorait) et la complimenta dès le début sur l'éducation qu'elle avait offerte à son fils, et qui lui avait permis de faire autant de progrès. Il parla même sport avec elle, commentant les performances d'un sportif qu'elle admirait.

Nagisa en était abasourdi.

Koro-sensei avait réussi à mettre sa mère à l'aise, la faisant même rire. S'il continuait comme ça, tout se passerait bien.

Et sans le savoir, la conversation dérapa quand Koro-sensei la complimenta :

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes ravissante, ma chère madame. Je comprends pourquoi Nagisa est aussi beau garçon, il tient ça de vous.

\- A vrai dire, j'aurais préféré avoir une fille, dit-elle en défaisant les couettes du garçon qui voyait tout espoir partir en fumée.

\- Une fille ? fit Koro-sensei, perplexe.

\- Oui, s'il était une fille, les cheveux longs lui iraient à merveille. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'obligeaient à toujours avoir les cheveux courts.

En écoutant la conversation, cette fois, ce fut Cassandra qui dut assommer Ace pour l'empêcher d'intervenir et faire un meurtre. Progressivement, Shiota Hiromi dévoilait le genre de personne qu'elle était.

\- Nagisa a commencé à s'attacher les cheveux quand il est entré en 3ème année. Au début, j'étais en colère, mais comme ça lui va plutôt bien finalement, je le laisse faire.

En disant ça, elle caressa les longes cheveux lâches de son fils qui lui recouvraient facilement les épaules. Koro-sensei devait voir lui aussi ce qu'il en était, mais il garda le silence, étrangement sérieux.

\- Mais si vous voulez bien, parlons plutôt de son orientation, je ne veux pas que cet enfant rate sa vie. Plusieurs diplômés de l'université de Keida viennent du lycée Kunugigaoka, mais si dès le collège, cet enfant s'écarte du droit chemin, il aura du mal à entrer dans une université et trouver un emploi. C'est pour ça que je compte sur vous pour l'aider à quitter la classe E.

\- En avez-vous discuté avec lui ?

La frénésie et la fièvre s'emparèrent du visage de la femme.

\- Il ne peut pas comprendre ce genre de chose ! Mais comme je suis sa mère et que j'ai déjà connu l'échec, je sais exactement quelle voie il doit suivre.

\- Maman… je… souffla Nagisa.

\- S'il te plaît, Nagisa, tais-toi.

Son Haki lui disait clairement que continuer serait dangereux. Alors, il garda le silence et baissa la tête.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Nagisa-kun est comme ça. J'ai rencontré ce même genre de comportement chez Ace-kun, mais au vu des circonstances tragiques qui l'entourent, c'était compréhensible, mais je ne voyais pas comment Nagisa-kun en était arrivé à avoir le même genre de comportement.

En disant ça, Koro-sensei attrapa sa perruque qu'il arrache.

La surprise était un mot faible pour qualifier la réaction de la mère de Nagisa.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je porte une perruque ! Madame, ce n'est pas aux parents de décider de la coupe de cheveux de leur enfant, ni de son lycée ou université. C'est à Nagisa-kun lui-même de choisir sa voie.

Et il détruisit proprement sa perruque en disant :

\- C'est à lui seul qu'appartient sa vie. Il ne doit pas servir d'instrument pour rattraper vos propres échecs et ainsi cacher votre frustration et vos complexes.

La femme était hors d'elle, ça se voyait sur son visage, mais ça n'arrêta pas Koro-sensei dans sa leçon de morale, ni l'admiration grandissante de Nagisa pour son enseignant :

\- En tant que professeur principal, permettez-moi de vous dire les choses clairement. Tant que Nagisa-kun ne voudra pas quitter de lui-même la classe E, je ne le forcerai pas à le faire.

Le hurlement de la femme réveilla Ace et même Cassandra se protégea les oreilles de ses mains, pourtant habituée aux bruits des canons et aux coups de gueules des pirates :

 _\- VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ! C'EST UN VERITABLE SCANDALE ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME PARLER AINSI ! JE VAIS ALLER ME PLAINDRE AUPRES DU PROVISEUR ET MEME DE L'INSPECTEUR ACADEMIQUE S'IL LE FAUT !_

La classe E avait la frousse.

La mère de Nagisa avait totalement pété les plombs et ça sentait vraiment mauvais comme affaire.

\- _NAGISA ! J'AI BIEN VU QUE TU ETAIS DEVENU ETRANGE CES DERNIERS TEMPS ! TES DEUX FUGUES N'EN SONT QU'UNE PREUVE ET CONSEQUENCE ! MAINTENANT, JE COMPRENDS ! C'EST A CAUSE DE CET IMBECILE DE PROFESSEUR QUI T'A BOURRE LE CRANE AVEC DES STUPIDITES ! TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS TE FAIRE OUVRIR LES YEUX !_

\- C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ BESOIN D'OUVRIR LES VOTRES !

Les élèves qui s'étaient éloignés de la fenêtre avec le coup de gueule de la mère de Nagisa y revinrent en reconnaissant la voix de Marco.

Le blond était là, sur le pas de la porte de la classe, les yeux grands ouverts, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous la colère, ses prunelles évoquant la teinte jaune des yeux d'un rapace. Quand est-ce qu'il était rentré ?

Il attrapa la femme par le col de sa chemise et lui dit entre quatre yeux :

\- Vous en prendre à votre fils pour ce que vous ont fait vivre vos parents ne changera rien au cercle vicieux de vos vies ! Si vous vouliez vous venger et rattraper les conneries qui ont été faîtes avec vous, vous devriez lâcher la bride à votre _fils_ et ne pas refuser de voir ce qui est sous vos yeux ! Laissez-le choisir de sa vie, comme vous auriez voulu pouvoir choisir la vôtre ! Il a le droit à la liberté !

La femme se dégagea en tremblant et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Marco en colère était une vue impressionnante.

Les démons des enfers ressemblaient presque à des bébés en comparaison.

\- Je vois que vous êtes rentré, mon cher. Votre repos vous a aidé ? s'enquit Koro-sensei en se dégageant de sous son bureau.

\- Si je n'avais pas pris cette journée, j'aurais repeint cette pièce avec les entrailles de cette femme… persiffla Marco.

\- On y est peut-être allé un peu fort, mais le plus important est que tu dises clairement ce que tu souhaites, Nagisa-kun.

Et Koro-sensei retrouva son apparence et ses vêtements de professeur à Mach20.

Mais Nagisa était réaliste.

\- Tout seul, je n'y arriverai jamais… je ne peux rien faire… il vaut mieux que je suive la voie que ma mère aurait voulu prendre pour elle-même.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Nagisa-kun, soupira Marco un peu plus calme en lui refaisant ses couettes. Avec de la volonté, tout est possible, yoi.

\- Dans cette classe, tu as la possibilité de commencer une nouvelle partie et non pas de recommencer celle de ta mère, sourit Koro-sensei.

Marco s'accroupit devant Nagisa en le prenant par les épaules, ses deux orbes bleus hypnotisant presque le garçon.

\- Ne laisse pas le monde t'imposer sa volonté. Tu as deux jambes, deux bras et un esprit acéré. Utilise tout ça pour réaliser tes propres rêves, yoi. C'est ce que font les pirates. Peut-être pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, puisqu'on tue pour notre liberté, mais notre but est le même. Prendre notre vie en main et ne la laisser à personne d'autre.

\- Tu es libre, Naigsa-kun, de choisir de ta vie.

Libre…

* * *

Nagisa se réveilla allongé dans l'herbe, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Il se rappelait qu'en revenant de la rencontre, sa mère a été étrangement joyeuse. Il avait mangé le repas qu'elle avait préparé avant de s'endormir.

Elle l'avait drogué !

En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'ils étaient devant la vieille école et sa mère avait une torche enflammée en main.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ?

Quand son fils se mit debout, montrant qu'il était réveillé, Hiromi parla :

\- Depuis que tu es dans cette classe, tu as changé, tu as commencé à me désobéir.

Elle se tourna vers son fils, dévoilant deux bidons d'essence et lui tendit la torche.

\- Vas-y, brûle-moi cette école.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes maman ?!

\- Il faut se débarrasser de tout le pus qui s'est installé en toi. Il faut te désinfecter. En brûlant toi-même cette école, tu culpabiliseras et tu ne pourras plus regarder en face les autres élèves de la classe E. Après ça, nous irons demander ta réintégration dans l'école principale ensemble. Tu t'agenouilleras sincèrement devant les professeurs pour les supplier de t'accepter.

\- Non ! Je peux pas faire ça !

L'hystérie refit surface :

\- _C'EST_ MOI _QUI T'AI ELEVE ! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DE TOUT LE MAL QUE JE ME SUIS DONNE POUR TOI ?! DE TOUT L'ARGENT QUE J'AI DEPENSE POUR TOI ! JE T'AI PAYE DES COURS DU SOIR ! JE T'AI INSCRIT DANS UNE ECOLE PRIVEE ! JE T'AI TOUJOURS PREPARE TES REPAS ALORS QUE J'ETAIS EPUISEE PAR MON TRAVAIL ! JE ME SUIS DECARCASSEE POUR TOI ! MAIS TU T'ES LAISSE MANIPULER PAR TES IMBECILES DE PROFESSEURS ! TU N'ARRETES PLUS DE ME DESOBEIR ! C'EST GRACE A MOI QUE TU EXISTES ! C'EST MOI QUI T'AI CREE !_

A la fin de sa tirade, sa mère ressemblait plus à un démon qu'à autre chose.

Nagisa garda le silence.

Il était à la croisée des chemins.

Ce que disait sa mère était vrai et pourtant faux.

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

Il se rappela des paroles de ses enseignants. Être libre et dire clairement ce qu'il voulait.

Il serra les poings et s'engagea dans une route sans retour.

Il avait fait son choix :

\- Maman…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus qu'un coup de fouet découpa le bout enflammé de la torche de la femme.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à me casser les oreilles, vieille folle ! C'est bientôt l'heure du feuilleton TV !

Un homme venait de débarquer, portant un fouet autour de son cou, vêtu de façon aussi sombre que son expression, avec des rangers pour compléter le tout.

Nagisa savait exactement ce qu'était cet homme : un assassin.

\- Qui êtes-vous !? Vous n'avez pas à me gêner…

Hiromi ne put finir sa phrase qu'un coup de fouet fit sauter le reste de la torche de sa main.

Oui, l'habileté avec laquelle l'homme maniait le fouet disait que c'était un tueur.

\- C'est vous qui me gênez. Cela fait des jours que je fais des recherches. Tous les mercredis soirs, à 22h, le poulpe vient ici pour regarder son feuilleton qui lui permet d'en apprendre plus sur les femmes. Les armes à feu n'ayant aucun effet sur lui, je me suis dit que j'allais essayer avec ça.

Il montra le bout de son fouet se terminant en vis pointues, le tout en matériel anti-sensei.

\- Le bout de ce fouet peut se déplacer à Mach 1. Il est plus rapide que n'importe quelle arme. Je vais lui exploser la cervelle et le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes !

La mère de Nagisa ne comprenait rien et elle était en panique, prête à appeler la police.

Son téléphone tomba de ses mains avec un nouveau coup de fouet.

\- Je t'ai dit de la mettre en sourdine. Si je bute le gosse, je ne toucherai pas la récompense, mais rien ne m'empêche de te tuer toi.

Hiromi était à terre, paralysée par la peur. Nagisa n'avait pas besoin de regarder le tueur pour savoir qu'il était sur ses gardes.

Il était temps de montrer ce qu'il valait.

C'était grâce à sa mère qu'il avait pu grandir et développer un certain talent. Pas le type de talent qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ait, mais ce talent le rendait utile à la classe E.

Sans peur, il traversa les flammes qui avaient commencé à embraser les herbes devant la vieille école.

Sa mère regarda sans comprendre son fils s'avancer calmement, sans peur, vers le danger.

\- Maman, dans cette classe, je donne chaque jour le meilleur de moi-même. D'ici la fin de l'année, je vais tout faire pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Si je réussis, je me couperai les cheveux. Je te rembourserai tout l'argent que tu as dépensé pour mon éducation. Et si tu ne me laisses pas faire…

Son Haki perçut la perplexité et l'inquiétude grandissante de son assaillant qui se demandait pourquoi ce gosse venait vers lui.

Nagisa passa à l'attaque :

\- Alors, je me débrouillerai sans toi.

En frappant dans ses mains, il assomma l'assaillant.

Il était reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait mis au monde et l'ait élevé.

\- Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça, mais tu devrais être reconnaissante d'avoir eu un fils et de l'avoir élevé de tout ton cœur.

\- C'est… c'est qui ce type… qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Nagisa ?

Un pied se posa dans les flammes, les étouffant.

\- Il y a parfois des voyous qui traînent dans le coin, yoi. Si vous voulez un conseil, évitez de venir ici la nuit, fit Marco en étouffant de son talon les flammes.

Pendant ce temps, Koro-sensei, de nouveau déguisé en Karasuma, ligotait leur invité dans du scotch avant de rejoindre Marco qui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Nagisa. La classe E a juré de le tuer avant la fin de l'année, impossible de faire machine arrière. Et pour le drôle de gars au fouet, il devait revoir sa technique.

\- Nagisa-kun manque encore de maturité, yoi, dit calmement le blond. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'une mère aimante pour veiller sur lui et le laisser devenir un homme. Pas quelqu'un qui l'oblige à refouler ce qu'il est. Apportez-lui amour et chaleur, ne lui coupez pas ses ailes.

\- Mon collègue a raison ! approuva Koro-sensei. Nagisa-kun n'a aucune intention de vous trahir. Il ne fait que grandir et il se prépare lentement à quitter le nid.

La fumée, le choc, l'émotion fragilisèrent la conscience de la femme. Elle regarda son fils avec un regard embrumé de larmes. Son fils grandissait. Il allait partir.

Et la laisser seule.

Et elle perdit connaissance.

Marco la hissa aisément dans ses bras.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, yoi, fit le Phénix. On va vous ramener. J'ai bien fait de vous suivre.

* * *

Koro-sensei avait pris le volant et Marco était assis à l'avant avec lui. Nagisa était à l'arrière, la tête de sa mère inconsciente sur ses genoux.

\- Dis-moi, Nagisa-kun. Si jamais vous parvenez à me tuer, voudras-tu toujours devenir un assassin ?

Nagisa réfléchit un instant, et esquissa un sourire. Ce qu'il allait dire allait choquer ses enseignants.

\- Peut-être… peut-être pas. Un talent peut toujours évoluer. Il existe toujours plusieurs façons de l'utiliser. Mon talent pour l'assassinat m'a permis aujourd'hui de protéger ma mère. Je veux mettre mon talent à profit pour protéger les gens… cependant… je veux être libre… même si cela signifie que ma mère doit s'inquiéter pour moi et que je doive être en permanence en danger… J'ai passé trop de temps à dire amen à tout. Je veux pouvoir m'épanouir et vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Je pense suivre votre voie, Marco-sensei.

Marco eu un grognement en se massant le front d'une main alors que Koro-sensei riait de l'embarras de son collègue.

\- Prends ton temps pour trouver ta voie, surtout si tu veux suivre celle de la piraterie. Et n'oublie pas de discuter avec tes parents avant de t'engager. Certains chemins sont sans retour.

\- Je le ferai ! sourit Nagisa.

Marco se retourna sur son siège pour voir le garçon à l'arrière, ignorant l'octopus au volant qui s'énervait contre le feu rouge.

\- J'aurai aimé avoir la possibilité d'avoir une vie comme la tienne, aller à l'école et avoir un travail simple, sans danger, sans risque, sans crime. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, mais c'était soit ça, soit retourner en enfer, yoi. Tu es encore jeune, tu peux découvrir le monde et choisir la voie qui te correspond le mieux. Réfléchis bien Nagisa. Une fois la prime active, ta vie sera finie, yoi. Tu ne pourras plus en changer. Tu seras obligé de te cacher, de te faire oublier, pour changer de voie. Prends ton temps.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de le faire ! assura Nagisa.

Hiromi resta perplexe en voyant que Nagisa avait préparé le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je ferai le petit-déjeuner désormais, alors, détends-toi un instant avant d'aller au travail, lui dit le garçon. S'il faut sortir la poubelle, dis-le moi et je le ferai avant de partir à l'école. Je te promets que j'irai dans un lycée aussi réputé que Kunugigaoka.

Nagisa reposa casserole et spatule pour se pencher par-dessus la table de la cuisine et parler à sa mère.

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser dans la classe E et de me permettre de choisir ma vie.

Hiromi fronça les sourcils mais ne put résister à l'air implorant de son garçon. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence ; Nagisa grandissait.

\- Très bien, c'est toi qui décides.

Nagisa sourit et sursauta quand la sonnette de l'entrée se manifesta.

\- Ah ! C'est Ace ! Je vais y aller maman ! A ce soir !

\- Un instant…

\- Ace est un autre élève de ma classe ! Il est arrivé second aux derniers examens ! Il m'a proposé qu'on aille au collège ensemble !

Nagisa salua sa mère, se débarrassa en quatrième vitesse de son tablier et fila vers l'entrée.

Il pouvait bomber le torse jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il pouvait être libre.


	25. Préparation pour assassinat culinaire

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je sais que vous aviez attendu la rencontre avec Garp, parce qu'elle se traduirait par beaucoup beaucoup de dégât. Sauf que j'ai foiré.**

 **Lamentablement.**

 **Je suis partie dans l'autre sens. Au lieu de faire de l'action, j'ai fait du sentimentalisme presque guimauve. Pour cela, je m'en excuse et je vous propose dans les prochains chapitres un rattrapage avec de l'action (vu que ça implique un Yonkou, on ne peut avoir que de l'action, non ?).**

 **Bref, merci encore pour vous commentaires, ils me font chaud au cœur.**

 **Little Monkey 008 :** oui, c'est prévu qu'on est Karma et Nagisa ensemble.

 **Arya39 :** j'ai corrigé l'erreur. Au passage, à quand l'update de l'effet papillon. Quant à Cassandra, elle me fait dire qu'elle ne fait qu'apprendre la vie aux gosses. Point barre.

 **Elfyliane** : m'en parle pas, j'ai la boule au ventre en y pensant. J'attends déjà de voir comment va se gérer le mariage de Sanji avant de monter des théories sur Marco. J'en profite pas mal dans mes autres fics, par contre.

 **Shinlya** : tout dépend avec quoi :D

 **Phoenix Penna :** je reprend lentement l'écriture de War Mage. Le problème est que la chasse aux Horcruxes est pour le coup mieux mené et plus courte, donc, vu comment c'est parti, la guerre risque fort d'être fini avant la nouvelle année. En attendant, présente tes remerciements à Magouille ( _Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter_ ) d'être aussi sadique, parce qu'elle m'a donné ce petit déclic qu'il me manquait pour reprendre l'écriture.

 **Wendy Bakka** : c'est comme ça que je marche dans toutes mes fics. Je m'appuie sur l'histoire de base et je tourne le reste à ma sauce en prenant en compte les nouvelles données.

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les émotions de Garp et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la Kermesse !**

* * *

Le directeur Asano se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, pensif.

Avec la rencontre qu'il avait réussi à obtenir grâce à ses relations avec le gouvernement, il comprenait un peu mieux le genre de personne qu'il avait essayé d'attirer dans les filets de son modèle d'éducation.

Il avait saisi une partie du genre de personne qu'était Portgas D. Ace, mais rencontrer son responsable légal avait levé une bonne partie des zones d'ombre sur le jeune homme.

S'il voulait le fait entrer dans le moule de son système, il aurait beaucoup de mal.

* * *

Karasuma marchait en silence vers le sommet de la colline où était la classe E. L'homme à ses côtés se contentait de humer dans sa barbe, suivant aisément le rythme soutenu de l'agent du gouvernement malgré son âge.

Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir, ce fut Cassandra dévalant la route vers eux, l'air de quelqu'un prête pour la guerre. Contre qui elle avait l'intention de la faire fut explicité par le scalpel qu'elle porta à la gorge du vielle homme gigantesque qui accompagnait Karasuma.

\- Monkey D. Garp… que vient faire ta saleté de carcasse ici ? persifla la femme.

\- Cassandra… t'as bien grandi, gamine ! sourit largement Garp pas du tout inquiété par le scalpel à sa gorge.

\- Garde tes conneries pour tes enfoirés de collègues, _Marine_! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Karasuma !

Karasuma soupira. Il se doutait que c'était une mauvaise idée à la base, mais il avait des ordres.

\- Le directeur Asano a fait pression sur mes patrons pour pouvoir rencontrer le gardien légal de Portgas. Et j'aimerais éviter de mourir avant la réussite de la mission d'assassinat en refusant à cet homme de voir Portgas.

Le regard de Cassandra déjà orageux devint meurtrier.

\- Tu casseras ton scalpel en faisant ça, avertit gentiment Garp. Je veux voir Ace. Où est le mal ?

\- Le mal ?! Tu l'as laissé _crever_! Et tu te prétends son grand-père ?! Mais tu te crois où ? Chez les Bisounours !

\- Les _quoi_ ?!

\- Aucune importance ! Tu n'approcheras pas Ace !

\- Et tu crois que c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher ?

Garp se dressa de toute sa hauteur dans l'espoir d'intimider la femme. Il en fallait plus pour le démon. Le tailleur gris du colosse fut entaillé sur son bras.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Karasuma ne savait pas s'il devait bénir ou maudire l'intervention du poulpe. Surtout qu'il venait de débarquer sans déguisement, montrant bien ses caractéristiques non humaines à qui le voulait. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt.

La mâchoire de Garp se décrocha. Une goutte de morve tomba de son nez alors qu'il pointait du doigt Koro-sensei.

\- Vegapunk a fait des expériences bizarres encore une fois ?

\- Ah. Le grand-père d'Ace-kun, je présume, devina Koro-sensei. Je suis Koro-sensei. Enchanté monsieur.

\- Ah ! vous êtes celui qui m'a envoyé le bulletin de notes ! Merci d'avoir fait entrer quelque chose d'utile dans le crâne de mon abruti de petit-fils !

Et ils se serrèrent la pince.

Koro-sensei se tourna vers Cassandra et posa un tentacule qu'il voulait apaisant sur son épaule.

\- Je sais et comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude, mais c'est à Ace-kun de choisir sur ce point. Laissez-lui ce choix.

\- Marco a eu la mâchoire brisée par cet homme en voulant sauver Ace de l'échafaud ! On aurait pu éviter tout ce massacre ! Un vrai grand-père aurait priorisé sa famille et pas son foutu job !

\- Je l'entends… mais il s'agit de _son_ grand-père… donc, de _son_ choix.

Cassandra hésita visiblement puis se débarrassa d'un geste sec du tentacule du poulpe avant de porter à la gorge de Koro-sensei son scalpel.

\- Si Ace recommence à faire des cauchemars, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable.

\- Et j'en assumerai les conséquences.

* * *

C'était clair comme le jour pour la classe E. Le Haki des pirates avait perçu quelque chose. Ace s'était raidi, comme inquiet, presque effrayé, alors que Marco qui leur faisait la leçon avait un regard assassin malgré le fait que sa voix ne laissa rien percevoir.

Nagisa tourna la tête vers le couloir, percevant des pas lourds le remonter, avant qu'un homme ne se plante devant une fenêtre.

Qui était-ce ?

\- Nagisa-kun, c'est ici que ça se passe, rappela à l'ordre Marco.

Le bleu eu un rougissement embarrassé et revint à la leçon. Tout en continuant à parler, Marco se déplaça au travers la pièce, un livre en main, et pianota de son autre main sur le bureau d'Ace, attirant son attention. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur de l'école et toqua au carreau.

Le message était d'une telle simplicité que toute la classe E en comprit le sens. Marco proposait à Ace de fuir par la fenêtre.

Après une longue hésitation, Ace soupira et secoua la tête en refusant la proposition. Haussant des sourcils, Marco revint vers son bureau, lui tapotant le bras au passage et déposa le livre pour s'attaquer à une carte du continent américain représentant les différents reliefs et intérêts économiques du continent.

Jusqu'à la sonnerie indiquant la pause de midi.

Ace ramassa ses affaires avec tout le monde. On commença à arranger les tables pour manger à l'intérieur, mais Ace laissa son sac sur le bureau.

\- Ace ?

\- Je dois régler ça seul, souffla Ace à l'adresse de Marco. C'est pas contre toi, je veux juste que tu ne sois pas impliqué dedans et blessé.

Marco ferma les yeux avec résignation et aida le reste de la classe à installer les tables. Ace quitta la classe et arriva dans le couloir. Sans un regard pour Garp, il quitta la vieille école pour rejoindre le terrain de sport. Si les retrouvailles se passaient comme à chacune de leurs rencontres, il aurait besoin de place pour se défendre. Le pas lourd du vieux marine lui dit que Garp le suivait.

\- Marco-sensei, c'est qui ? demanda Nakamura.

\- Monkey D. Garp, le grand-père adoptif d'Ace, yoi, répondit d'une voix éteinte Marco qui s'était planté devant une fenêtre. Je peux passer sur le fait que ce soit lui qui ait envoyé le père d'Ace à l'échafaud, mais pas sur la mâchoire fracturée qu'il m'a infligée pour m'empêcher de sauver Ace à Marine Ford.

Cassandra rejoignit son frère et lui serra brièvement le bras.

Marco comprit pourquoi. Ils priaient tous les deux pour que cette rencontre ne brise pas Ace alors qu'il recommençait à se refaire.

* * *

Ace s'arrêta sur le terrain de foot et se retourna vers son grand-père. Il donna un coup de pied dans son bô qu'il avait laissé là ce matin même après un duel contre Koro-sensei. L'arme sauta en l'air et Ace la rattrapa en main, la gardant le long du corps.

Garp comprit le geste.

Ace était méfiant. Il ne le laisserait pas approcher, ne lui faisant pas confiance, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer. Avec un soupir, le colosse recula d'un pas et s'assit, geste tout aussi explicite pour dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en venir à ses démonstrations d'affection habituelles.

\- On a rétréci au lavage ?

\- Le contrecoup de ma consommation pour la seconde fois du mera mera no mi. Même si j'étais mort, il me restait des traces de sa malédiction dans ma chair. C'était un pari risqué. J'ai appris pour Baltigo. J'espère que Dragon est mort.

\- Je reste sans nouvelle autant pour Sabo, je sais qu'il est ta priorité, que pour lui. Quand bien même la Marine saurait quelque chose, on ne me dirait rien, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ace…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Je t'ai peut-être plus ou moins compris, vieil homme, mais je ne te veux plus dans ma vie. Je pensais m'être montré clair à Impel Down…

\- J'ai appris que tu avais été blessé.

\- Tous les gouvernements ont des fuites et des faiblesses. Une des fuites a vu un gars débarquer en se faisant passer pour Sabo. J'ai mordu à l'hameçon parce que j'ai pas vu cet idiot depuis le Grey Terminal. J'ai fini suspendu à du kairoseki par les poignets dans un congélo, avant que Marco ne m'en sorte.

Ace eu un sourire amer.

\- Cassandra est une sadique, mais elle fait bien son boulot.

* * *

Nagisa était au côté de son enseignant en regardant l'échange avec inquiétude. Même s'ils avaient l'air calme, il voyait parfaitement qu'Ace était sur la brèche et cachait bien sa colère.

\- Il ne tiendra pas… souffla Nagisa.

\- Ce sera pas la première fois que cet homme l'envoie au tapis, pointa Cassandra.

Les yeux dorés de Marco disaient autre chose.

On ne touchait pas à son compagnon ainsi.

\- Qu'il lui touche un cheveu et je le tue ! siffla le blond. Pas question que je le laisse lui faire du mal, pas après ce qu'il a fait à Marine Ford.

* * *

\- J'ai pas envie de m'énerver, et tu es bien parti pour. Tu me fais parler depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu esquives ma question. _Pourquoi_ tu es venu ici ? Je veux la vérité ! siffla Ace en sentant sa patience diminuer.

Garp soupira et ferma les yeux, la tête basse, l'air subitement très vieux et très fatigué.

\- Pour deux choses. Dadan et Makino m'en ont collé une quand je suis retourné là-bas à la suite de la guerre. Woop lui-même m'a passé un savon.

Ace leva un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Makino-nee-san, je peux comprendre. Mais Woop et Dadan ? Impossible. Woop voyait que Roger, et Dadan m'aurait livré sans remord à la marine si tu ne lui foutais pas les chocottes ! C'est elle qui disait la première que je n'aurai jamais dû voir le jour !

\- Elle regrette ces mots, Ace. On a tous énormément de regrets à ton sujet. Moi le premier.

Garp se mit en dogeza, la tête dans l'herbe cachant ses larmes.

\- Ce que j'ai fait à Marine Ford est impardonnable, Ace et je m'en veux sincèrement ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, j'aurais tout fait pour empêcher ce désastre ! Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon… je… j'aimerais juste que tu me donnes une chance d'être un _vrai_ grand-père !

* * *

\- Sensei… s'inquiéta Nagisa.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, de toute façon, Marco bougeait déjà.

* * *

Ace éclata de rire. Un rire cynique et sans joie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Une seconde chance ! Non mais t'as fumé grave !

Ace secoua la tête, tremblant plus que jamais de colère.

\- Je te suis reconnaissant pour Marine Ford, de ton intervention, même si toi, immobile, aurais pu faire pencher la balance en notre faveur quand Marco est venu me chercher. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as juste prouvé mon propre sentiment. Tu n'es pas de ma famille. _Luffy_ est mon frère. Je l'ai élevé, je me suis battu pour lui et je suis mort pour lui. Il m'a sauvé de moi-même. Mais toi ? Tu m'as sauvé à Baterrilla, puis tu m'as abandonné à Dadan qui est responsable en majeure partie de la haine que j'ai pour Roger. T'es juste mon sauveur. Si j'avais une dette envers toi, je l'ai largement remboursée en supportant tes conneries et en élevant Luffy quand tu l'as abandonné à son tour. Tu n'es qu'un _marine_. Et les marines, j'en ai bouffé et j'ai l'intention de recommencer sous peu. Je suis un pirate, et rien n'y changera. J'ai une famille et tu n'en fais pas partie.

\- Ace, ça suffit.

Ace sursauta, tellement plongé dans sa colère qu'il ne réalisa même pas que Marco les avait rejoints. Le Phénix se planta devant lui, tournant le dos à Garp.

\- Tu en as fini ou tu comptes passer aux mains ? demanda Marco.

Ace remarqua immédiatement les yeux dorés de son amant et l'absence de yoi. Sans un mot, Ace donna son arme à Marco et se détourna pour rejoindre l'école.

\- Ace, attends !

Garp n'alla pas plus loin qu'il se reçut un poing noir de Haki dans la figure, lui brisant la mâchoire. Marco venait de s'interposer de nouveau.

\- Approche-le encore une fois, et cette fois je te _tue_. Ace est mon frère. Mon compagnon. Ma responsabilité. Je le protègerai quitte à en crever ! Quitte à détruire tout ce qui existe ! Avise de le briser et je te ferai payer chaque mort, chaque goutte de sang, chaque larme qui ont été versés à cause de Marine Ford et de _ton choix_. J'aurai pu le sauver et tu m'en as empêché.

Marco cracha à côté de Garp et se détourna pour rejoindre à pas rapides son amant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du brun, essayant de retrouver son calme.

\- Marco.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers le brun, regrettant l'époque où il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour voir son visage.

Ace lui sourit.

\- Love you.

Marco esquissa un sourire.

\- Love you too.

\- Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Le couple foudroya du regard Nakamura qui leur offrit un sourire de morveuse.

* * *

Garp accepta les tentacules que Koro-sensei lui offrit pour se relever.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda l'octopus.

Garp se massa la mâchoire, ignorant la douleur.

\- Les mots font plus mal que les coups, grogna-t-il.

\- Ace-kun a fait exprès de vous faire souffrir en vous parlant ainsi.

Garp regarda Koro-sensei sans comprendre. L'enseignant fit un geste pour l'inviter à le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent en marchant de l'école.

\- Je suis un enseignant, j'ai vu dès le premier jour qu'Ace-kun allait mal. Je l'ai d'abord attribué à une maladie physique, puisqu'il toussait pas mal, parfois même crachait du sang en arrivant, et son entourage le disait en période de rétablissement. Puis, j'ai appris à le connaître. Ses moments d'incertitudes, de baisse de moral… sa haine pour les miroirs.

\- Ace tient énormément de son père.

\- Marco-san me l'a confirmé, oui, en me montrant une photo de Gol-san. De ce qu'il a dit, ça m'a tout l'air d'avoir été un grand homme.

\- Roger était mon meilleur ennemi. Je n'approuve pas ses choix, mais j'admire ses actes et accomplissements. Une des raisons qui a fait que j'ai accepté de l'aider pour Ace.

Koro-sensei s'arrêta sous le couvert des arbres et fit face au vieil homme qui faisait facilement sa taille.

\- Ace-kun essaye de se reconstruire et de s'accepter, se sachant forcé d'accepter ce que lui a laissé le nom de Gol. Il essaye de faire aujourd'hui ce pour quoi vous auriez dû l'aider quand il était enfant. Ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, c'est accepter vos excuses, mais aussi vous éloigner de lui, comme vous l'avez fait pour lui et son frère.

\- Je voulais les protéger.

\- Et vous avez réussi. Mais vous leur avez fait mal au passage. Très mal. Je crois que votre petit-fils Luffy ne connaît pas son propre père, sauf par le nom et peut-être sa prime.

Le silence parlait pour Garp.

\- Tous les deux avaient besoin d'une figure paternelle en grandissant. Vous auriez dû être cette figure, même si vous aviez peur qu'ils soient poursuivis pour leur sang ou vos ennemis. Quand ils avaient besoin de vous, vous étiez absent. Le plus jeune a eu de la chance, puisque Ace-kun a endossé parfaitement ce rôle pour lui, mais devoir attendre l'âge de dix-huit pour trouver un adulte acceptant ce rôle n'est pas l'idéal, je suis certain que vous vous en doutez. Derrière toutes les paroles d'Ace-kun, il y avait de la colère, mais beaucoup de tristesse. Il vous a fait souffrir d'une part pour vous éloigner de lui et vous protéger des répercussions que son retour possible dans le circuit entraînera, mais il voulait aussi que vous le compreniez à son tour. Il vous aime, n'en doutez pas. Mais il a trouvé des gens qui ont su parfaitement faire votre travail et tentent vaillamment de réparer vos erreurs. Je songe notamment à Marco-san. Il essaye d'aider Ace à se faire à qui il est, à ce que ça implique de porter le sang de Roger, de le préparer psychologiquement à ne plus être appelé Portgas, mais Gol. Je songe aussi à un de ses camarades de classe. Akabane Karma est un jeune homme passionnant, un peu sadique et fourbe sur les bords. Ils étaient bons amis, avec le même genre d'idées parfois dérangeantes. Karma-kun sait qu'il fait souffrir son ami, et que pour le coup, Ace-kun s'est éloigné quelques peu de lui, mais il persiste à l'appeler Gol. Parce qu'ainsi, il sait qu'il l'aide au moins un peu.

Garp regarda l'étrange individu en silence.

\- Vous êtes doué. Et pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez détruire le monde.

Le sourire de Koro-sensei rétrécit de façon presque imperceptible.

\- On ne fait pas toujours les bons choix dans une vie. Mais on doit apprendre à vivre avec. Je suis ici parce que j'ai fait la promesse d'aider ces jeunes, et Ace-kun fait partie du nombre. Un jour viendra peut-être où il acceptera de vous donner une seconde chance, mais aujourd'hui, certainement pas. Pas alors qu'il a bien d'autres problèmes en tête. Ace-kun est un jeune homme brillant Je doute que vous me croirez si je vous dis qu'à la demande de Marco-san, il a accepté de tenter sa chance à un examen sur les législations de notre pays et en est ressorti premier du classement !

Garp voulut rire, mais sa mâchoire se rappela à lui.

\- Laissez-lui du temps. S'il commence à se tourner vers vous, répondez-lui positivement. Les choses iront d'elles-mêmes par la suite.

\- Merci des conseils. Continuez de lui enseigner, il a besoin de ça… de ce… semblant de normalité que j'ai pas su lui apporter.

\- C'est le rôle d'un professeur, Monkey-chûjo.

Koro-sensei tendit ses tentacules et Garp les lui serra.

\- Je vais aller chercher Karasuma-sensei.

En Mach 20, Koro-sensei fut dans la vieille école et trouva Irina travaillant sur Cassandra pour la redescendre du sommet de sa colère, chose qu'avait réussi Ace en quelques mots sur Marco.

\- Ace-kun ?

Ace cessa de déconner comme si rien ne s'était passé avec Sugino et Nagisa pour regarder l'octopus.

\- Il avait besoin d'un traducteur, je me suis permis de lui faire la traduction.

\- D'un D. à l'autre, on a dû mal à se comprendre, avoua Ace. C'est en passant autant de temps avec Luffy que j'ai pu parvenir à le comprendre et la réciproque est vrai. Merci, sensei.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Marco-san, très beau crochet du gauche.

\- Il me démangeait depuis deux ans et demi, avoua le blond en se détournant de sa conversation avec Karasuma.

\- Je vais le raccompagner, annonça l'ancien militaire.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Koro-sensei tenir compagnie à Marco.

\- Ace ?

Ace détourna son attention de son amant pour regarder un Nagisa inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ?

\- J'ai remonté de vieux sentiments qui étaient sous clef depuis un moment pour faire passer mon message dans le crâne dur de ce gars. J'irai mieux demain. Merci de t'en faire.

\- Les amis servent à ça, Gol ! assura Karma.

\- Cherche-moi Akabane et tu vas te manger un Hiken dans la figure.

* * *

La vie reprit son cours à Kunugigaoka.

L'automne était bien implanté, et avec lui, un festival arriva : La Kermesse de l'école. La onzième édition.

Les élèves de l'école étaient plus que motivés. Tous voulaient avoir le stand qui réaliserait la meilleure vente. Les profits feraient office de dons et le classement serait affiché dans toute l'école. Les premiers auraient aussi plus de faciliter à trouver un emploi dans le secteur commercial. D'où le fait que tout le monde se donne à 200% pour réussir à gagner et que la majorité des stands soit digne de vrais professionnels.

Sauf que voilà, unique différence cette année, tout le monde avait noté que la classe E avait changé. Tous ne parlaient que d'une confrontation entre elle et la classe A, en sachant qu'ils avaient un gros handicap en haut de la montagne.

Quand on rapporta ça à Koro-sensei il leur dit clairement ceci :

\- On va décrocher la victoire ! On ne se laissera pas faire ! Vos différents affrontements avec la classe A vous ont permis d'évoluer. Ce duel, il sera le fruit de tout ce que vous avez appris, en plus des études et de l'assassinat.

\- Je suis d'accord, yoi, approuva Marco qui était assis dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Vous avez toujours agi de manière sensée et réfléchie. Il est temps de l'appliquer d'une autre manière.

\- Sensei-tachi, il y a des limites, pointa Hazama en brandissant quelques yens entre ses doigts. La nourriture ne doit pas dépasser plus de 300 yens et les attractions 600. Qui voudra grimper un kilomètre pour acheter de la nourriture dont les ingrédients coûtent moins de 300 yens ?

\- De plus, intervint Suigno, j'ai entendu dire qu'Asano de la classe A avait des sponsors pour avoir gratuitement la nourriture et les boissons. Ils cherchent juste un évènement exceptionnel pour attirer les clients.

\- Et il a une bonne idée, approuva Ace assis en tailleurs sur sa table. Mais il faut aussi utiliser notre handicap comme notre avantage.

Il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Exact. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec le charmant cuisinier qui nous a offert ces nouilles gratuites l'autre fois. Pour avoir appris la cuisine dans la rue, c'est un homme inventif et débrouillard qui a énoncé une très bonne idée, sourit Koro-sensei.

Et il brandit un gland, laissant tout le monde perplexe, sauf Marco.

\- C'est vieux ça, yoi. J'avais pas dix ans, mais Thatch et moi avons beaucoup mangé de plats à base de glands.

\- J'en ai jamais vu à Shabaody ! s'étonna Ace.

\- Grove quatre et cinq, yoi.

\- Et nous en avons beaucoup derrière la colline, pointa Koro-sensei. Cette variété est parfaite par son fruit gros et le peu d'impureté qu'elle présente. Ce que l'on va faire, c'est en ramasser un maximum tous ensemble. En tout juste une heure, nous devrions en avoir ramassé un gros nombre, en joignant nos points forts. En les mettant à l'eau, on séparera facilement ceux qui sont mauvais des bons. Les mauvais flotteront et devront être jetés. On se débarrasse de la coquille, broie le fruit qui sera lavé dans la rivière pendant une semaine, séché au soleil durant trois jours, avant de passer à la meule pour obtenir une belle poudre.

\- Et après ? demanda Okano.

« Vous pouvez faire beaucoup de choses avec la poudre obtenue ! C'est une parfaite farine, très nourrissante. Le plus facile et ce dont les gens raffolent, ce sont les ramens ! »

Tout le monde regarda le denden mushi que Marco avait posé devant lui avec un petit sourire.

« Salut les jeunes ! » salua joyeusement la voix de Thatch.

\- Vous êtes Thatch-san, c'est ça ? reconnut Nagisa.

« Pas de san avec moi, c'est pour les gens respectables… »

\- Ce que tu n'es pas, toussota Ace.

« Je te nourris, Portgas, me cherche pas ou je te condamne aux légumes, monsieur le carnassier. Donc, oui, des ramens. Je serai là dans quelques instants pour prendre en charge un certain jeune homme du nom de Muramatsu ! »

\- Eh ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas toi qui veux reprendre le restaurant de ton père, yoi ? Tu as une occasion en or d'apprendre avec l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers de notre monde. Sauf quand il faisait des expérimentations désastreuses en cuisine, Thatch a toujours su offrir des plats de premier ordre à moindre coût à l'ensemble de l'équipage, et je parle de plus de mille six cent personnes, yoi. Dont des morfales à la Ace. Si y'en a bien un qui peut nous aider, c'est lui.

« Et j'ai étudié le terrain pas mal de fois. Vous avez un avantage en or massif serti de rubis. Crois-moi, gamin, tu n'en reviendras pas des trésors de la nature. » pointa Thatch.

Et Thatch avait raison.

* * *

En arrivant, il prit Muramatsu en main, voyant sa façon de faire et le guidant pour qu'il trouve seul comment procéder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut remplacer les œufs pour rendre une pâte visqueuse ?

Le garçon avoua son ignorance et Thatch échangea un sourire avec Koro-sensei.

\- Y'en a juste devant l'école, en plus.

\- Exact, approuva l'octopus. Viens.

Les deux adultes entraînèrent les élèves dehors et leur montrèrent une plante particulière avec des fruits en forme de patates, qui, à sa racine, cachait une igname, de la variété Japonica, une plante cher en magasin.

Le temps d'en rassembler suffisamment, la farine était prête pour le test. En mélangeant cette plante (de bien meilleure qualité dans sa forme sauvage qu'en culture), leur pâte obtint la viscosité recherchée.

\- Moi, après le collège, je voudrais devenir cultivateur d'igname ! avoua Isogai en serrant amoureusement une igname dans ses bras.

Kataoka le gronda en lui disant que ce n'était pas un secteur d'avenir.

\- Tu as la majorité des ingrédients qu'il te faut à porter de main, pointa Thatch en lui montrant tout ce qui avait été réuni dans la cuisine de la vieille école. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter ?

\- De quoi faire un bon bouillon, dit sans hésitation Muramatsu avec un sourire excité. Dans notre situation, des tsukemens, des nouilles froides à tremper dans le bouillon, seraient l'idéal. Comme on a besoin de moins de bouillons ainsi, on fera aussi des économies.

\- C'est une bonne option. Et niveau goût, tu préconises quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de corsé, ça conviendra le mieux avec le parfum et le goût fort de nos nouilles aux glands.

Thatch eu un immense sourire en lui ébouriffant le crâne.

\- Bonne réponse gamin.

Plus tard, on voyait Thatch simulant un sanglot d'émotion auprès de Marco en disant qu'il se revoyait presque en train de former Milo.

\- Thatch est barge, mais il fait bien son job, se contenta de dire Cassandra avec un sourire attendri pour le cirque qu'était ses deux petits-frères.

* * *

Pour ce qui était de l'accompagnement, pour offrir plusieurs variétés, tout le monde était déjà au travail. Comprenant le principe, les jeunes de la classe E regardèrent autour d'eux. Dans ce qui leur avait servi de piscine, ils trouvèrent des poissons de diverses variétés, et même des crevettes de rivière. Takebayashi eut d'ailleurs une bonne idée en proposant d'en garder quelques-unes de côté pour les proposer en grillade à un prix modique. Bien entendu, Ace serait le préposé au feu.

En attendant, sous sa direction et ses conseils, d'autres élèves avaient trouvé des légumes et des fruits sauvages de toutes sortes.

\- Tu as trouvé du raisin sauvage, demoiselle, pointa Thatch en voyant la grappe que brandit une fille. C'est un très bon fruit qui peut faire un excellent jus de raisin si on dose bien le sucre. Si vous en voyait d'autres, faîtes bien attention aux feuilles et aux fruits. Ceux avec une couleur rosâtre sont du poison.

Koro-sensei trouva un autre fruit dans les paniers.

\- C'est toi qui l'as conseillé, Ace-kun ?

\- Ouais. Makino-nee-san nous en faisait avec du miso quand on lui en ramenait, quand on était gosse, sourit le brun en voyant le fruit que leur montrait le poulpe.

\- Ce sont des akébies. La gelée à l'intérieur peut se manger à la cuillère, et comme l'a dit Ace-kun, la peau peut se griller avec du miso.

Karma arriva à cet instant avec un panier de champignons.

\- Si certain sont empoisonnés, dîtes-le-moi et j'irai les jeter ! assura le rouge avec un air qui ne trompa personne malgré son innocence.

\- Qu'as-tu encore en tête, Karma-kun ? s'enquit Nagisa d'un air blasé.

\- Si tu en as un seul de toxique dedans, tu peux tous les jeter, pointa Cassandra. Heureusement pour toi, à devoir surveiller avec quoi jouait cet idiot en grandissant, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour nettoyer correctement les champignons pour éviter ce genre de problèmes.

Thatch sifflota en regardant le ciel d'un air innocent au regard entendu que lui jetèrent Cassandra et Marco.

\- Alors je parie que celui-ci est empoisonné ! dit Karma en montrant un champignon avec un sourire.

\- Faux espoir, Chibi Akagami ! ricana Thatch. C'est un champignon empereur. Grillé avec une pointe de beurre, c'est un vrai délice. Qu'est-ce qu'il en bouffait Izou ! Dès qu'il en trouvait sur une île, c'est tout juste s'il ne me suppliait pas à genoux de les lui cuisiner ! Il est rare du fait qu'on ne le trouve qu'à l'état sauvage et pas en élevage.

\- Dommage, soupira Karma, déçu.

\- Il faut faire attention, Karma-kun ! fit Koro-sensei qui avait reproduit le champignon sur le sommet de son crâne à côté d'un autre presque semblable. Il ressemble énormément à l'amanite qui elle est empoisonnée.

Pendant ce temps, Cassandra faisait le tri dans les champignons pour mettre de côté plus de la moitié.

\- Ace, tu penses que Kali serait tentée de concocter des poisons et autres créations bizarres de sorcières avec des champignons ? C'est presque triste de les jeter si ça peut lui être utile.

\- Laisse-les de côté, je lui demanderai, lui promit Ace. Sinon, je les cuisinerai à Koro-sensei.

\- Déjà que toi en cuisine, c'est un cauchemar, si en plus tu lui fais des produits toxiques, tu réussiras, oui, à le tuer ! se moqua Thatch.

Ace haussa des épaules, réaliste sur ses talents inexistants en cuisine pour autre chose que les grillades.

\- Karma… là, tu m'épates… t'as vu ce que tu nous as ramassé ? souffla Cassandra.

Elle brandit avec précaution un champignon qui, mine de rien, éblouit presque tout le monde : un matsukate, le champignon des pins.

\- Bonté, il faut plus de cent mille berrys pour en avoir dans la Grand Line ! s'étrangla Thatch en reconnaissant le champignon.

\- Nous sommes légèrement chanceux, mais c'est un champignon qui reste cher. Trois mille yens dans le commerce pour cette beauté, constata Koro-sensei en prenant le champignon entre deux tentacules. Mais on en trouve beaucoup dans la montagne. Il est comme cette classe.

Koro-sensei regarda ses élèves avec son sourire immense.

\- Il est caché dans la montagne et rares sont ceux qui connaissent son potentiel.

Cela fit sourire les élèves.

\- Ce sera notre arme secrète pour attaquer les clients ! approuva Terasaka. Après tout, nous sommes des assassins !

Le cercle rouge sur le visage de Koro-sensei voulait tout dire.

Tous les ingrédients fournis par la montagne seraient leurs armes.

Chacun travailla durement sur ses points forts pour faire de la kermesse un showdown.

Quand mi-novembre arriva, et avec, le jour-j, ils étaient tous prêts à faire une tuerie.


End file.
